Plus que ça
by Happy-Smiling-Things
Summary: Depuis qu'il a croisé son regard gris orage, Percy n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : en apprendre plus sur Annabeth. Seulement voilà, la jeune fille fuit la conversation et n'apprécie pas le jeune homme. Les préjugés ont la vie dure même si le temps aide, et pour se rapprocher, il faudra aller au-delà des apparences.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

\- Mais où est cette salle !

Oui, Percy n'avait jamais eu un grand sens de l'orientation. C'était un fait établi, et malgré ses efforts, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait beau être en dernière année au lycée, il lui arrivait toujours de se perdre. D'habitude, il pouvait toujours compter sur Nico ou Léo pour l'aider, mais on lui avait demandé d'aller chercher des papiers dans une salle dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, et ses amis n'avaient pas pu l'accompagner.

Le jeune homme soupira et s'arrêta pour relire la note de son professeur. Il n'y trouva pas grand-chose de plus, et il laissa tomber après la deuxième ligne. En plus de ses difficultés à se repérer dans l'espace, il était dyslexique. Si les chiffres ne lui posaient pas trop de problème, les textes représentaient un autre défi encore plus coriace.

Percy passa sa main sur son visage, et recommença à errer dans une aile du bâtiment où il ne s'était jamais rendu. Il hésitait à retourner en cours, mais s'il revenait sans les papiers après près d'un quart d'heure passé à traîner dans les couloirs, il n'était pas sûr que son professeur le prenne bien…

Tournant à droite après avoir monté l'escalier menant au deuxième étage, il remarqua une salle au fond du couloir qui semblait ouverte. Après tout, autant aller demander, non ? Il y aurait forcément quelqu'un qui pourrait lui indiquer la salle qu'il cherchait.

La porte était entrouverte, et aucun autre son que la voix d'une femme ne sortait de la salle. Il hésita un instant sur le seuil, puis poussa tout doucement la porte. C'était une grande salle lumineuse avec un pan de bais vitrées qui donnaient sur la cour de l'établissement. Il faisait encore doux deux semaines après la rentrée, et une fenêtre était ouverte, laissant l'air passer. Une odeur de papier et de peinture lui chatouilla les narines, et il regarda avec un peu plus d'attention les murs de la salle. Des dizaines de dessins y étaient accrochés, faits au crayon, à l'encre de chine, au fusain, à l'aquarelle. Une armoire était ouverte, laissant paraître des gobelets et des pinceaux ainsi que des boites de feutres. Une dizaine d'élèves travaillaient en silence, courbés sur leur tables de dessin, tandis que leur professeur expliquait quelque chose à propos de lignes et de perspective et tout un tas de chose qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas.

En balayant la salle du regard, il remarqua une fille assise près des bais vitrées, dans le fond de la salle. Il ne voyait pas bien son visage, d'une part parce qu'elle lui tournait le dos, d'autre part parce qu'une mèche blonde lui barrait le côté du visage. Elle était penchée sur sa feuille, concentrée sur son travail. Il resta bloqué un moment, la fixant tandis qu'elle bougeait le bras dans différentes directions, attrapant de sa main libre un mouchoir pour estomper les traits tracés.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose jeune homme ? Questionna l'enseignante.

Cette interpellation soudaine l'arracha à sa contemplation, et il se tourna vers elle, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je...heu…

Quelques élèves se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués par son bégaiement. Un rapide coup d'oeil vers la jeune fille qu'il avait observé plus tôt lui indiqua qu'elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Toujours plongée dans son ouvrage, il avait l'impression que peu de choses auraient pu l'en détacher.

\- Excusez-moi, je cherche Madame Collins, réussit il à dire.

\- Elle est devant vous, c'est pour ?

\- Madame Benioff m'envoie pour récupérer des papiers.

La femme lui fit signe d'avancer, et il entra, essayant d'être le plus discret possible pour ne pas gêner les élèves. Percy lui tendit la feuille qu'on lui avait remis, et le professeur s'éloigna vers son bureau pour prendre une pile de papier. Il allait tourner la tête pour regarder ce que les autres faisaient quand elle revint.

\- Voilà jeune homme. Et peux-tu lui dire que je lui ferais parvenir les autorisations pour la sortie groupée entre les élèves d'art plastique et biologie avancée ?

\- Bien sûr madame.

La femme lui sourit et redirigea son attention vers un élève qui lui demandait un conseil alors que Percy se dirigeait vers la porte. Plus il approchait de la sortie, plus il ralentissait le pas. Alors qu'il attrapait la poignée de la porte pour la tirer, la jeune fille qui l'intriguait releva la tête et tourna son visage vers lui. Percy se figea dans son geste, son regard plongé dans celui gris de l'adolescente. Ce n'était pas un simple gris, c'était une nuance qu'il n'avait jamais vu, où plutôt jamais dans les pupilles de quelqu'un. Ses yeux lui inspiraient un ciel tempétueux, juste avant que l'orage n'éclate, quand les nuages tourbillonnent.

Et avant qu'il puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, elle était de nouveau penchée sur son dessin, absorbée. Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de finalement secouer la tête et de sortir de la salle.

Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, les sourcils froncés. Il était presque certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant, il se serait souvenu de ce regard, des ces boucles blondes…

Toujours perplexe, il retourna dans sa salle. Madame Benioff ne fit aucune remarque sur le temps qu'il avait mis pour lui rapporter ses documents et il lui retransmit aussi le message du professeur d'art avant de retourner à sa place près du mur.

\- Alors Percy, on se promène pour sécher les cours de biologie ? Souffla Léo dans son dos.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il se perd toujours.

\- Et tu sous-estimes notre ami, Nico. Je suis sûr qu'il en a profité pour aller voir l'équipe de gym, mais on peut pas lui en vouloir, elles sont plutôt mignonnes…

\- Les gars, ça suffit. Je savais pas où était la salle d'art plastique c'est tout.

\- De toute façon…

\- Valdez ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi ce poisson est mort ? Demanda le professeur en stoppant son diaporama.

Le garçon fut prit de court, et regarda Nico, qui l'ignora royalement.

\- Je suppose qu'il avait du mal à respirer hors de l'eau ?

Sa réponse sonnait plus comme une blague qu'autre chose. La classe se mit à rire, et le regard de madame Benioff s'étrécit.

\- Quant à moi, je suppose qu'une heure de retenue vous aidera à réviser l'impact des pesticides sur l'environnement ?

Tout le monde rit de plus belle, et même Nico qui était assez taciturne sourit. Léo se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras, une moue au visage.

\- Génial, moi qui voulait bricoler… marmonna-t-il.

\- Quelque chose à ajouter monsieur Valdez ?

\- Non madame.

\- Bien, maintenant si vous le voulez bien nous allons poursuivre le cours.

Après ça, Léo se tint tranquille, marmonnant de temps à autre sur le retard qu'il allait prendre dans la restauration de sa voiture et autre. Nico étant Nico, il ne dit plus un mot et se contenta de suivre sans grand intérêt le cours. Dans ce calme, Percy repensa à la fille qu'il avait vu en art plastique. Il eu beau chercher, il ne se rappelait absolument pas l'avoir ne serait-ce que croisé au lycée ou autre part. Il fut tenté d'en parler aux garçons, mais les connaissant, c'était une mauvaise idée. S'ils savaient qu'il cherchait des infos sur une fille, ils n'allaient pas le lâcher avec leur blagues douteuses, surtout Léo.

Pas plus avancé que ça à la fin du cours, il suivit ses deux compagnons jusqu'à la cafétéria pour déjeuner. Après avoir pris leur plateaux, il s'installèrent à la table habituel du groupe. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, une jolie fille marcha devant eux. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle se rapprochait, et elle ralentit intentionnellement le pas.

\- Salut Percy ! Lança-t-elle d'un ton mielleux.

\- Drew, sourit ce dernier sans lui prêter plus d'importance.

Une fois qu'elle eu dépassée leur table, Léo se pencha sur le côté, levant le sourcil en souriant.

\- Je comprendrai jamais pourquoi elles n'ont d'yeux que pour toi. Sérieusement, je suis beaucoup plus beau que toi.

\- Apparemment ce n'est pas leur avis, contra Nico.

Percy retint son rire en voyant l'expression choquée de Léo, avant de manger en écoutant d'une oreille distraite leurs chamailleries. Quand il releva la tête, Piper arrivait.

\- Salut les garçons !

\- Salut princesse, répondit Léo en premier, tandis que Nico se contenta d'un signe de la main et Percy d'un sourire.

\- Devine qui a déjà une heure de retenue ? Sourit ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Léo ? Demanda immédiatement Piper.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire alors que Léo se défendait comme il pouvait.

\- Je suis la victime d'un terrible complot, d'une machination, il faut que tu me crois ! C'est du harcèlement, je suis innocent, madame Benioff me déteste et elle m'a collé sans aucune raison.

\- Aucune raison, tu es sûr ?

\- Tu oses douter de ma sincérité princesse ? Alors là je suis blessé, moi qui incarne l'honnêteté même !

Il ajouta à sa tirade un air choqué et posa sa main sur le cœur. Percy était trop occupé à rire, alors Nico se fit un plaisir de faire redescendre leur ami.

\- Il a trouvé que répondre « je suppose qu'il avait du mal à respirer hors de l'eau » à pourquoi le poisson est mort constituait une bonne réponse.

Piper se joignit à Percy alors que Léo croisait les bras, marmonnant que sa réponse était tout à fait plausible.

\- Dommage que je n'ai pas pris biologie avancée en option, je sens que vous allez encore passer une merveilleuse année, réussit-elle à articuler une fois calmée.

Et avant que Léo ne trouve quelque chose à répliquer, Frank et Hazel les rejoignirent. Hazel s'installa à côté de Nico, son demi-frère, tandis que Frank s'assit en face d'elle, à côté de Léo. Tout les deux, ils formaient le seul couple du groupe, enfin le seul couple visible, puisque Piper avait un petit-ami mais qui vivait dans un autre Etat, en Californie. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient montrés en temps que couple, Nico avait failli faire un arrêt cardiaque. Savoir que sa petite sœur avait un petit ami l'avait quelque peu...choqué. Frank avait eu la trouille de sa vie, mais il était assez évident en les regardant qu'il ne ferait jamais rien pour la blesser, et de ce fait Nico s'était rapidement calmé. Il lui avait cependant fait le speech du grand frère, ce qui avait été assez drôle à voir étant donné qu'il faisait deux têtes de moins que Frank, et que celui-ci avait écouté sans broncher, hochant la tête de temps en temps.

Hazel et Nico étaient occupés à discuter de leurs emplois du temps, tandis que Léo recommençait son numéro de victime innocente punie injustement pour Frank qui n'en croyait bien sûr pas un mot. Percy en profita pour finir de manger et regarda les gens qui les entouraient. La cafétéria était pleine et bruyante, comme toutes les cafétérias de lycée, et on identifiait vite les différents groupes. Au fond, près de la porte de sortie, il y avait tout les élèves de première année. L'équipe de foot mangeait tout près des cuisines, et au centre de la pièce, là où la luminosité était la plus importante, Drew discutait avec son groupe de filles. Il remarqua leurs regards qui dérivaient souvent sur lui et tourna la tête vers les bais vitrées, mal à l'aise. Les bancs extérieurs étaient pratiquement tous occupés, et quelques groupes étaient assis dans l'herbe. Il reconnut Charles et Silena, une fille qui traînait avant avec le groupe de Drew, mais qui s'en était éloignée pour se rapprocher de Charles. A en croire leur sourires, l'amour était dans l'air.

Percy continua son observation, son regard passant sur la table des professeurs, deux garçons qui taquinaient une fille en jouant avec son téléphone, une fille blonde assise toute seule près des bais vitrées en train de lire, un…

Il revint en arrière, fronçant les sourcils pour mieux voir la fille. Pas de doute, c'était bien elle.

\- Intéressé Jackson ?

La question de Piper le sortit de sa fixation, et il tourna la tête, trouvant son amie avec un petit sourire en coin. Il lui sourit franchement en riant, et regarda brièvement vers les bais vitrées.

\- On ne peux pas dire que tu ais mauvais goût.

Percy jeta un coup d'oeil autour de la table, s'assurant que personne mise à part Piper n'avait remarqué son absence.

\- Tu la connais ? Lui demanda-t-il en chuchotant presque.

\- On a cours de français ensemble. Je la connais vaguement, elle est arrivée l'année dernière dans le lycée. C'est une bonne élève, la meilleure en fait. Elle est très jolie, j'approuve ton choix pour une fois.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ?

Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit, alors qu'elle commençait à gigoter sur sa chaise.

\- Vraiment intéressé alors ?

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- C'est ce qu'on dit !

\- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure en allant chercher des papiers, c'est de la simple curiosité.

\- J'ai le sentiment que c'est plus que ça… chantonna Piper, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

\- Piper, sérieusement ! J'ai d'autres choses en tête que de me trouver une copine. Et si tu la connais, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas invité à notre table ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, elle est très secrète, je ne sais pas grand-chose de précis sur elle. Et ça fait un an qu'elle mange seule avec un livre, alors je suppose que ça ne la dérange pas. Mais rien que pour toi, je lui proposerai de me suivre la prochaine fois…

Percy soupira. Il adorait Piper, c'était l'une de ses meilleures amies, mais elle était aussi bornée que lui. Dès qu'elle se mettait une idée en tête, elle ne lâchait plus, et elle adorait jouer les Cupidon. Il avait entendu dire que Charles et Silena s'étaient rapprochés grâce à elle, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas.

Il repensa aux informations qu'elle venait de lui donner. Un an ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas la remarquer ? Et combien avait-elle d'options en plus des cours obligatoires ?! Décidément, elle piquait sa curiosité à vif.

\- Ok c'est bon, je vais te le dire, souffla Piper.

Percy se redressa, se tournant complètement vers elle. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle avale son dessert, qu'elle prit un malin plaisir à déguster. Finalement, elle posa ses couverts et le regarda dans les yeux, un sourire en coin collé aux lèvres.

\- Elle s'appelle Annabeth Chase.

\- Annabeth Chase… Ça ne me dit rien du tout, répondit-il après réflexion.

Il allait lui poser une autre question, mais ravala ses mots en voyant une masse de cheveux blonds bouger dans le coin. Annabeth rassemblait ses affaires et s'apprêtait à quitter le réfectoire. Quand il tourna la tête vers Piper, cette dernière leva un sourcil, haussant les épaules en faisant un signe vers la jeune fille. Pris par la curiosité, Percy poussa sa chaise, prêt à se lever pour aller se présenter, mais Léo l'appela.

\- Hein ? Lâcha le jeune homme, se tournant vivement vers ses amis.

\- Tu viens toujours à l'entraînement vendredi soir ?

\- Je croyais que les entraînements étaient les lundi et jeudi soirs.

\- Plus cette année, ce sera mardi et vendredi pour nous, répondit Frank.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu demanderas au coach quand les entraînements auront repris, parce qu'on en sait pas plus que toi.

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, les filles de la gym auraient demandé à ce que vos entraînements soient en même temps que le leur, sourit Piper en posant son menton dans le creux de ses mains.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Percy, tu sais dire autre chose que pourquoi ? Se moqua-t-elle.

\- La réponse est évidente, s'exclama Léo, elles sont en admiration devant mon physique imposant et veulent toutes pouvoir me voir à l'œuvre.

\- Sans vouloir te blesser, c'est plutôt Percy qui à la côte chez les gymnastes, répondit Hazel en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.

\- Le capitaine d'équipe est toujours le préféré, il faut t'y faire, ajouta Piper.

\- Parlez autant que vous voulez, je sais que mon charme irrésistible fera au moins tomber une d'elles !

\- Tu auras au moins le mérite d'essayer, contra Nico.

Pecy rit en jetant un coup d'œil au coin de la salle, mais la blonde n'était plus là. Il pinça les lèvres et fronça légèrement les sourcils, ramassant son sac.

\- Ca va Jackson ?

Se levant, il sourit à Frank.

\- Tout va bien, j'ai juste maths. D'ailleurs si vous ne voulez pas passer votre soirée à faire des exos supplémentaires, je suggère qu'on y aille.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai pas besoin de ça en plus, soupira Léo en le suivant.

\- C'est vrai que Madame Benioff va déjà te donner de quoi t'occuper, répondit Nico.

Le reste suivit le mouvement et ils sortirent du réfectoire juste avant la sonnerie. Une partie du groupe partit vers la salle de maths, Frank partant avec Hazel dans la direction opposé après les avoir salué.

\- En parlant des profs, tu sais quand est-ce que Monsieur Blofis et Monsieur Brunner reviennent ? Demanda Piper à Percy.

\- Le premier devrait être là lundi prochain, mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles concernant Monsieur Brunner pour le moment. J'espère qu'il reviendra vite, c'est mon cours préféré.

\- Je croyais que c'était la biologie, dit Léo.

\- On va dire que j'aime autant l'un que l'autre alors.

Tout le monde s'installa dans la salle juste avant que Madame Dodds n'entre, et l'après-midi suivit son cours. Percy eu beau jeter des coups d'œil un peu partout dans les couloirs, ils ne croisèrent plus Annabeth.

* * *

Après la journée de cours, il rentra directement chez lui, impatient de pouvoir s'installer dans le canapé.

\- Je suis rentré ! Lança-t-il en passant le pas de la porte.

\- Je suis dans la cuisine chéri !

Le jeune homme traversa le salon, traînant son sac derrière lui. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il trouva sa mère en train de faire la vaisselle et lui sourit, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus près d'elle.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Demanda Sally en s'essuyant les mains.

\- Ca va, le coach a changé les jours d'entraînement pour le hand.

\- Attention, ils viennent de sortir du four, le prévint elle en le voyant tendre la main vers l'assiette de cookies, quand est-ce que vous irez vous entraînez ?

\- Mardi et vendredi soir.

\- Je croyais que c'était les jours réservés aux filles de la gym ?

\- Piper dit que c'est elles qui ont demandé le changement.

\- Léo doit être ravi ! Sourit-elle.

\- Si tu avais vu son sourire à table ce midi ! Il est persuadé qu'elles vont se jeter sur lui à la seconde où il entrera sur le terrain.

Sally se mit à rire, puis ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, qui eu une exclamation indignée peu crédible au vu de son sourire.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Paul ou Monsieur Brunner ?

\- Il revient de son stage samedi, et ton professeur d'histoire l'accompagnait si ma mémoire est bonne, donc tu devrais avoir tout tes cours dès lundi prochain.

\- D'accord, merci. Tu as besoin d'aide avec quelque chose avant que je monte ? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

\- Non c'est bon, va travailler.

Le garçon soupira en passant la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule, traînant des pieds vers l'escalier. La journée n'avait pas été très longue, et à part Madame Dodds, les professeurs avaient été cléments avec eux. Il s'installa à son bureau et essaya du mieux qu'il pu de faire ses exercices de maths avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Sa mère l'appela pour dîner peu de temps après, et ils mangèrent en tête à tête alors qu'elle lui racontait sa journée.

Après le repas, il ne tarda pas à remonter dans sa chambre, voulant se coucher rapidement. Il s'étendit avec un grognement de contentement, programmant son réveil sur son portable et répondit à un message de Léo avant de le poser sur sa table de nuit, se tournant en fermant les yeux. Même s'il était fatigué, il ne trouva pas le sommeil facilement, remuant et somnolant dans son lit. Des images de boucles blondes et un regard gris orageux traversèrent son esprit embrumé, et il se laissa finalement aller, sombrant dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews et pour l'intérêt porté au premier chapitre de ma fanfic, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Voici le second chapitre, je ne m'attarde pas plus, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Quand son réveil sonna, Percy grogna et chercha à tâtons son téléphone, baillant en même temps.

\- Percy, debout ! Appela sa mère.

Le jeune homme soupira et s'étira, attendant que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité du jour qui passait à travers le store. Il finit par se lever et enfila un jeans et un tee-shirt avant de descendre, passant une main sur son visage. Sa mère lui avait préparé son petit-déjeuner et buvait son café, tranquillement installée.

\- Bonjour maman, fit-il en se penchant pour lui embrasser le front.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormi ?

Percy s'assit en face de sa mère, attrapant machinalement une tartine.

\- Ca va, et toi ?

\- Bien merci. Tu as bien fais tes devoirs ?

\- Oui, soupira Percy entre deux tartines.

\- Et tu as bien préparé tes affaires pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui maman…

\- Et est ce que…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tout va bien ! Je suis grand, je sais me débrouiller tout seul, tu devrais faire plus attention à toi un petit peu, sourit le jeune homme à sa mère en finissant son déjeuner.

Sally lui sourit aussi avant de se lever, nettoyant la cuisine. Percy finit son déjeuner rapidement avant de partir se brosser les dents. En se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il constata le désordre dans ses cheveux, et essaya en vain de dompter ses mèches rebelles. Laissant tomber, il repartit dans sa chambre chercher son sac avant de redescendre, prêt pour une nouvelle journée de cours.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, commença Sally, c'est ça que tu cherches ?

Percy, qui commençait à paniquer en cherchant désespéramment la clé de sa voiture se tourna pour voir sa mère qui la tenait dans sa main avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il soupira et la prit, remerciant sa mère en la prenant rapidement dans ses bras avant de trottiner vers la porte.

\- Passe une bonne matinée !

\- Toi aussi, à tout à l'heure ! Répondit-il avant de foncer vers sa voiture.

Sagement garée en bas de l'immeuble, la Jeep grise de Percy l'attendait. C'était son cadeau d'anniversaire, tout ses amis et sa mère s'était réunis pour la lui offrir. Léo s'était occupé de la remettre en état et en avait profité pour mettre de nouvelles enceintes plus puissantes. Percy y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, et l'entretenait avec le plus grand soin. Sa mère riait toujours quand elle le voyait au volant avec ses amis et qu'il interdisait tout le monde de manger ou boire à l'intérieur de peur de tâcher les sièges.

La fin du mois d'août avait été belle et chaude, alors il en avait profité pour enlever le toit de la voiture et filer à Coney Island. Avec Léo, Nico et Piper, il avait passé des journées entières à la plage, finissant leurs soirées à la fête foraine juste à côté.

Maintenant, la Jeep avait récupéré son toit, et Percy démarra en vitesse, prenant la route vers la maison de Piper. Le trafic était assez dense, et quand il atteignit enfin sa destination, il donna un coup de klaxon, la voiture à moitié sur le trottoir.

Une minute après, il voyait Piper dévaler l'allée sur son skate, son sac à dos pendant sur une épaule. Elle s'arrêta au niveau du portail et prit sa planche dans la main, marchant jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Presque à l'heure, sourit-elle en montant à côté de Percy.

\- Très drôle. Allez attache-toi qu'on puisse y aller.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu avais encore perdu tes clés ?

\- Absolument pas, répondit-il en s'engageant dans la file.

\- Menteur !

\- Il y avait du monde sur la route !

\- Peut-être, mais il n'y a pas de gros embouteillages, alors ça n'explique pas tes dix minutes de retard, contra-t-elle.

\- De toute façon on sera à l'heure pour les cours, alors quelle importance ?

\- Je le savais ! Percy, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à ranger tes affaires…

\- Je range mes affaires !

\- Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que c'est faux, mais, continua-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse l'interrompre, tu restes mon meilleur ami quand même ne t'en fait pas.

Percy poussa un soupir, mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ils arrivèrent juste à l'heure, et entrèrent dans la salle de maths en trombe, s'asseyant en reprenant leur souffle. Il eurent à peine le temps de poser leur sacs que la sonnerie retentit dans les hauts-parleurs, immédiatement suivie par le bruit d'une porte qui claque. Madame Dodds posa ses affaires sur son bureau, étrangement souriante. Percy sentit une frisson lui monter dans le dos, et son cœur s'emballa. Leur professeur de maths ne souriait jamais, enfin presque jamais. Il lui arrivait d'apercevoir la commissure de ses lèvres remonter légèrement quand elle prenait un élève en train de tricher ou qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait. Mais un sourire aussi franc, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…

\- J'espère que vous avez bien fait tout vos exercices, parce que ça vous sera d'une grande utilité pour le contrôle. Sortez une feuille.

Génial, heureusement qu'il avait réviser. Mais même avec ça, Percy n'était pas sûr de s'assurer la moyenne. Madame Dodds était particulièrement sévère, et il lui arrivait de se demander si elle ne l'aimait juste pas. Elle ne ratait jamais une occasion pour l'enfoncer ou le punir dès qu'elle le prenait à poser une question ou aider un camarade. S'il ne tenait pas autant à devenir océanologue, Percy aurait déjà lâché les maths, mais pour sa mère et lui même, il s'accrochait.

C'est donc avec un long soupir qu'il sortit une feuille, se préparant mentalement pour l'heure qui allait suivre. Derrière lui, il entendit Piper râler, et devina qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment travailler.

\- Bonne chance, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire.

\- On sait tout les deux que la chance ne me sauvera pas de ses griffes, grommela la jeune fille en s'adossant à sa chaise, faisant tourner son stylo entre ses doigts.

Percy rit avant de se retourner rapidement. L'élève devant lui lui passa le sujet, et il écarquilla les yeux devant le graphique avant de faire passer la pile de feuilles derrière.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi soulagé d'entendre la sonnerie au bout d'une heure d'effort sur des formules et une calculatrice qui semblait s'être liguée contre lui. Il poussa un grognement en s'étirant sur son dossier de chaise. Il avait mal à la tête, et sa main lui faisait mal à force d'avoir écrit. Un grognement similaire au sien lui fit tourner la tête alors qu'il remballait ses affaires pour aller à son prochain cours, et il ne pu retenir un rire en voyant la mine dépitée de sa meilleure amie. Elle ramassa son sac à dos et traîna des pieds pour sortir de la salle. Percy passa son bras autour de ses épaules et elle cacha son visage dans son épaule, poussant un petit cri de frustration.

\- Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, tenta-t-il.

\- C'est déjà ce que tu m'avais dit la semaine dernière pour l'interro, geignit-elle.

\- Oui, mais là elle nous a donné un DM, et je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais tu arrives toujours à avoir de supers notes.

Cette remarque suffit à redonner le sourire à Piper.

\- J'ai une botte secrète qui fonctionne plutôt bien c'est vrai…

\- Ce serait cool de partager !

\- Hélas, ce n'est pas une aide collective, plus… un cours particulier.

\- Attention, j'en connais un qui pourrait être jaloux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On se revoit à la récréation ? Demanda-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

\- Je ne sais pas, ça dépend si Madame Benioff nous laisse une pause entre les deux heures.

\- Ok, de toute façon on se rejoint tous en physique. Bon cours ! Lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Percy la salua avant de tourner vers sa salle, rejoignant Nico et Léo. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Léo avait l'air renfrogné jusqu'à ce que Nico lui explique le supplice qu'il avait subit pendant sa colle de la veille.

\- Deux copies d'exos sur la biologie marine, il a eu du mal à le supporter, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant.

\- Franchement, je vois pas comment tu peux envisager de travailler dessus pour le reste de ta vie Percy, ajouta Léo en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, si jamais j'entends encore une fois parler de requin-marteau ou de phytoplancton, je sors !

Percy lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule en riant puis s'installa alors que Madame Benioff arrivait dans la salle.

\- Tu ne sais pas apprécier les choses à leur juste valeur Léo.

\- Au contraire, j'apprécie beaucoup de choses, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire mutin, le regard glissant vers les filles dans la salle.

\- T'es vraiment pas croyable…

\- Quoi ? J'apprécie ce qu'on m'envoie, je profite de ce qui m'est offert !

\- A ce que je sache aucune d'elles ne t'as offert quelque chose, répondit Nico en ouvrant son manuel d'un air absent.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

\- Tu aurais passé la semaine à t'en vanter, chuchota Percy en se balançant sur sa chaise.

\- Jackson, j'avais justement besoin d'un volontaire pour corriger les exercices. Venez donc je vous prie, les interrompit le professeur.

Léo ricana, tout content de voir Percy rappelé à l'ordre. Son sourire s'effaça de son visage quand le regard du professeur se tourna vers lui.

\- Valdez, vous désirez ajouter quelque chose ?

\- Du tout.

\- Bien, alors suivez le cours s'il vous plaît.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, le reste du cours se passa sans remous supplémentaires, chacun suivant ce que disait le professeur sans parler à personne. Les deux heures passèrent relativement vite, enfin d'après Percy, parce que Léo n'était pas vraiment du même avis, surtout que Madame Benioff ne les avait pas laissé sortir à la récréation.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu as choisi biologie avancée ?

\- Parce qu'on me l'avait présenté comme l'étude de la mécanique vivante, répondit Léo en refermant son casier après avoir pris ses affaires.

\- Et ça a suffit à te convaincre ?

\- Par étude de la mécanique vivante, il entend passer le cours à regarder les filles, chuchota Nico.

\- On m'avait garanti que c'était le cours qui en attirait le plus !

Percy éclata de rire au moment où Piper les rejoignait près de la salle où leur prochain cours avait lieu.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda-t-elle directement.

\- On vient d'apprendre pourquoi il avait choisi biologie avancée en option.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Les filles ?

\- Les filles.

\- Si tu avais été plus malin, tu aurais choisi une langue étrangère, les filles préfèrent toujours ça aux sciences, lança la jeune fille vers Léo.

\- Tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour venir en français avec toi ?

\- Tu te ferais recaler avant d'avoir passé le pas de la porte.

\- Merci du soutien, répondit-il en feignant d'être blessé.

\- Avec plaisir, la prochaine fois renseigne-toi auprès de personne de confiance !

La sonnerie interrompit leur chamaillerie, et ils enfilèrent leurs blouses une fois installés en binômes. Au programme : étude des réactions chimiques de base en dernière année. Trop occupés à discuter entre eux, Léo et Percy notèrent les instructions juste avant que le professeur ne les effacent et tentèrent de les déchiffrer, sans grande réussite. Juste à côté d'eux, Piper et Nico s'étaient déjà réparti les tâches et avançaient tranquillement.

\- Ok, chuchota Percy, je regarde ce qu'ils font et je te donne les instructions pour que tu mélanges.

\- Ça marche.

Avec toute la discrétion dont Percy pouvait faire preuve, il s'accouda au bord de sa table, les yeux tournés vers les flacons que Piper choisissait.

\- Le transparent, la moitié de la fiole, fit-il vers Léo qui s'exécuta.

\- Fait, ensuite ?

\- Un tout petit peu de poudre rouge, le liquide vert et deux cubes bleus. Tu mélanges tout et tu mets quelques gouttes d'acide. Dans un deuxième bécher, tu mélanges le liquide bleu, la poudre noire et un peu d'acide avec le truc tout à droite dans le bac.

En n'entendant pas son ami, Percy se retourna, un peu inquiet.

\- Tu veux que je répète?

\- Non c'est bon, j'ai plus qu'à mettre l'acide et on a fini.

\- Bah voilà, on est pas si mauvais que ça finalement.

\- Jackson, je ne suis jamais mauvais, et vu que tu es mon binôme tu ne peux pas être mauvais non plus, sourit le jeune homme en touillant le mélange.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire avant de suivre le cours, notant les formules et les réactions attendues pour leurs expériences.

C'est là que Percy se demanda si quelque chose ne clochait pas. Le premier mélange était censé tourner au orange, et la deuxième violette.

\- Tu as bien fait comme je t'ai dit Léo ?

\- Arrête un peu de douter de moi, je te dis que tout va bien.

\- Percy, vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda Piper en se penchant vers eux.

\- Exactement comme toi, j'ai regardé tout ce que tu donnais à Nico et Léo a fait le mélange !

Il eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que les mélanges se mirent à mousser sur leur table. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'enlever leurs affaires de la surface que des bulles éclatèrent, les arrosant. Leurs blouses étaient tâchées de vert et de bleu, et Piper se retenait comme elle le pouvait de ne pas exploser de rire devant la tête de ses deux amis.

\- Je vois que vous êtes toujours des prodiges de la chimie, lança le professeur en s'approchant, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Les éponges sont toujours au même endroit ? Demanda Léo.

\- Comme d'habitude, placard du fond à droite.

C'est là dessus que la sonnerie retentit. Tout les élèves enlevèrent leur blouses et quittèrent la salle, content d'en avoir fini pour aujourd'hui. Seul Piper et Nico étaient restés dans la salle, attendant qu'ils aient fini de nettoyer.

\- Je vous laisse fermer la porte et rendre les clés à l'accueil, bon après-midi !

Le groupe sourit au professeur qui sortit sans autre commentaire, habitué aux expériences du binôme.

\- Il y en a encore un peu ici, sourit Piper en pointant le sol sous la table.

\- Plutôt que de rire, tu ne voudrais pas nous aider ? Demanda Léo.

\- Je préfère admirer mes deux hommes de ménage préférés. Il faudra que je prévienne ta mère que tu sais utiliser une éponge Percy, répondit-elle en jouant avec son skateboard.

Il finit de nettoyer le sol et attrapa le skate qu'elle faisait rouler sous ses pieds, attrapant son sac en même temps.

\- J'adore ton skate, c'est gentil de me le prêter, fit-il en jetant le papier essuie-tout alors que Léo rinçait les éponges.

Il garda le skate dans une main, le sac sur l'épaule en attendant que tout le monde sorte, refermant derrière eux. Piper essayait de reprendre sa planche, mais il la gardait au-dessus de sa tête en riant.

\- C'est moche de se moquer des petits, rit Léo en cherchant les clés de sa voiture.

Piper lui tira la langue avant de se jeter sur Percy, tirant sur son bras en vain. Nico soupira en les suivant, les mains dans les poches. Percy finit par poser le skate par terre, mais avant que Piper n'ai pu faire un pas, il avait déjà le pied dessus et roulait dans le couloir jusqu'au hall. La jeune fille le suivit en courant, et Léo explosa de rire, tapant Nico dans le dos alors que celui-ci levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez McLean, je sais que tu peux être plus rapide que ça ! Ou alors c'est que tu n'as plus les jambes pour être le pivot de ton équipe !

\- Jackson, quand je vais t'attraper…

\- Si tu m'attrapes plutôt !

Trop occupé à rire, Percy ne vu pas le poteau du hall, et fonça dedans. Le skateboard continua sa route, rattrapé par sa propriétaire, alors que le jeune homme se frottait la tête.

\- Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! Lança-t-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Allez fini de jouer les enfants, à demain, fit Nico en passant les portes du bâtiment, suivi par Léo qui leur fit un signe de la main.

Les deux amis les saluèrent avant de se rendre au parking.

\- Allez monte, ma mère doit nous attendre pour manger.

\- Dépêche-toi alors, tu ne sais pas comment j'ai attendu aujourd'hui pour enfin manger un repas cuisiné.

\- Ton père n'est toujours pas rentré de son tournage ?

\- Non, ils ont pris une semaine de retard, alors ça me fait une semaine de plats à emporter en plus…

Percy lui sourit, mais ne dit rien. Il avait appris à se taire quand sa meilleure amie lui parlait de son père avec qui les relations avaient toujours été compliquées.

Le reste du trajet, ils essayèrent de deviner ce que Sally avait préparé, bavant presque en parlant de nourriture. Il se gara rapidement, et les adolescents coururent presque dans l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement, la faim les tenant.

\- On est rentrés ! Lança Percy en ouvrant grand la porte d'entrée, posant son sac et défaisant ses chaussures.

Piper le suivit, posant ses affaires à côté de celles du garçon avant de le pousser pour aller dans la cuisine.

\- Sally ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu !

La mère de Percy essuya ses mains avant de la prendre dans ses bras en souriant.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir Piper. Allez, lavez-vous les mains avant qu'on passe à table.

Percy entra à son tour dans la cuisine, souriant à sa mère avant d'aller vers l'évier.

\- Bolognaise, j'avais raison, fit-il en éclaboussant la brune.

\- Facile, c'est ta mère qui cuisine, tu connaissais le menu.

\- Même pas !

Ils s'assirent et Sally les servit, s'installant pour manger avec eux. Ils lui racontèrent leur matinée et l'aidèrent avec la vaisselle quand le repas fut fini, Percy lavant et Piper rangeant.

\- Merci pour le repas, c'était délicieux comme d'habitude, sourit Piper en allant dans le salon.

\- Si ça vous a plu, c'est le principal.

Percy les rejoignit après s'être essuyé les mains, s'appuyant contre le mur.

\- Tu as besoin de nous cet après-midi pour quelque chose ?

\- Non, j'ai un entretien en fait, sourit-elle à son fils en refermant une pochette.

\- Un entretien pour quoi ?

\- Le libraire dans l'avenue à côté a besoin de quelqu'un, alors je tente ma chance.

\- Super, sourit Percy avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, prête pour une sortie en skate McLean ?

\- Je t'attends !

Le jeune homme monta les escaliers en trottinant, poussant la porte de sa chambre et attrapant son skate sous un tee-shirt. Avant de sortir, il embrassa sa mère sur le front et attrapa sa casquette préférée accrochée dans l'entrée.

\- Le dernier sur la rampe paie le prochain café ? Défia la jeune fille en posant sa planche sous son pied.

\- C'est parti.

La course démarra au quart de tour, les deux adolescents roulant à tout allure sur les trottoirs de la ville, zigzagant entre les passants. Ils avaient trouvés un coin sympa pour faire du skate sans personne autour, avec une super vue sur East River à à peine dix minutes en roulant. Percy atteignit le premier la rampe, sautant et glissant dessus, s'arrêtant en bas près d'un banc. Piper suivit, arrivant alors qu'il s'asseyait.

\- J'espère que tu te rends compte que je t'ai laissé gagner, fit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

\- Ça sera un allongé sucré pour moi, merci !

La jeune Cherokee le poussa en riant, s'affalant sur le banc. La place était déserte, mise à part eux et quelques passants qui rentraient chez eux, ils n'y eu personne de l'après-midi. Les deux amis en profitèrent, travaillant sur des figures qu'ils avaient vus dans des vidéos. La température étant assez élevée, Percy se retrouva torse nu, le tee-shirt accroché au jean alors qu'il glissait, faisant tomber sa casquette une fois sur deux et manquant de s'écraser par terre à plusieurs reprises.

A la fin de la journée, ils partirent chercher leur cafés et retournèrent près de l'eau, s'asseyant directement dans l'herbe. Les deux adolescents discutaient tranquillement quand le portable de Piper sonna.

\- C'est Jason, sourit-elle en se levant.

\- Je t'attends ici, y a pas de soucis.

La jeune fille s'éloigna, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre au gré de sa conversation. Percy en profita pour finir son café et renfiler son tee-shirt en observant le banc d'eau en face de lui. Il finit par se lever et alla s'installer sur un muret, jetant un coup d'oeil à son portable.

Piper revint quelques minutes plus tard, s'installant à son tour sur le muret en soupirant doucement.

\- Excuse-moi, il avait une pause et en a profité pour m'appeler.

\- C'est pas la peine de t'excuser, c'est ton petit-ami, sourit Percy en remettant sa casquette.

\- Tu t'entendrais bien avec lui.

\- Ah oui ? Tu m'en parles si peu que je me pose la question, rit-il.

En fait il ne comptait plus les discussions qui avaient dérivées sur le sujet, et s'il le croisait il était presque sûr de pouvoir le reconnaître, même si Piper ne lui avait jamais montré de photo.

\- Tu verras quand tu le rencontreras, il est…

\- Drôle, gentil, poli, respectueux, sportif, intelligent et sans oublier, beau comme un dieu, énuméra Percy en comptant sur ses doigts, imitant Piper.

L'adolescente rougit légèrement, le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

\- Il me manque…

\- Quand est-ce que vous allez vous revoir ?

\- J'y retourne le mois prochain pendant les vacances.

Le jeune homme lui sourit en se relevant, lui tendant la main pour l'aider. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules en marchant, tentant de lui rendre son sourire.

\- Courage McLean, tu peux le faire.

\- Et toi, quand est-ce que tu te trouves une copine ? Ce ne sont pas les prétendantes qui manquent en plus !

\- Arrête, personne ne veux sortir avec moi, rougit-il.

Piper ouvrit grand la bouche, se dégageant et s'excitant dans tout les sens.

\- C'est tout juste si Drew ne se jette pas sur toi, sans compter la moitié de l'équipe de gym, les filles de l'équipe de volley, et j'en oublie des tas ! Toutes les filles craquent pour le beau brun musclé à la peau bronzée et aux yeux couleur océan, tu es le seul à ne pas être au courant, rit-elle.

Percy se frotta la nuque, les joues rouges à cause de ce qu'elle disait.

\- Je, j'avais pas remarqué, lâcha-t-il en regardant le sol.

\- Bien sûr, il n'y a que toi pour ne pas remarquer ce genre de chose… Je sens que ça va être drôle quand tu t'intéresseras enfin à une fille.

\- Oui enfin, c'est pas le cas pour l'instant, alors ne te réjouis pas trop vite.

\- C'est pour bientôt, fait moi confiance, chantonna-t-elle en posant sa planche à terre, posant le pied dessus.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Demanda Percy en l'imitant.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Sur ce, elle s'élança sur le trottoir. Le jeune homme la suivit, se dirigeant vers son appartement. Les paroles de Piper restèrent coincées dans sa tête, résonnant sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Ce qui le troublait, c'est qu'elle avait toujours réussi à prédire quand quelqu'un était sur le point de se mettre en couple ou de rencontrer la personne avec qui il allait le faire, elle ne s'était jamais trompée.

Il était pressé de voir qui ça pouvait bien être pour lui…

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vos impressions, c'est précieux pour écrire la suite ! Voila, c'est tout pour le moment, merci et à bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Petite précision que j'ai oublié de donner plus tôt : cette fanfiction est un UA, Percy et tout ses amis ne sont pas demi-dieux, tout se déroule dans le monde réel.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Après un jeudi tout à fait banal et ennuyeux de cours, Percy et tout ses amis n'attendaient plus qu'une chose ce vendredi midi : le premier entraînement de ce soir. Avant d'enfin pouvoir se défouler, il ne leur restait plus qu'à survivre à un après-midi de cours.

Tout le monde s'était réuni pour déjeuner à midi, et les discussions allaient bon train.

\- Je savais que je m'étais plantée sur le contrôle de maths...souffla Piper en piochant dan son assiette.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je me suis ramassé aussi, fit Percy en regardant aux alentours.

Juste à côté d'eux, Franck et Léo parlaient mécanique, Léo sautillant presque sur sa chaise.

\- J'ai enfin reçu les dernières pièces pour ma voiture, et ma moto sera finie avant la fin du mois !

\- Et tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil à ma voiture, je crois qu'il y a un petit problème, demanda Frank.

\- Pas de soucis, on peut s'en occuper ce week-end si tu veux ?

\- Parfait, merci Léo.

Hazel et Nico arrivèrent à ce moment, posant leur plateau sur la table. Nico s'assit directement, mangeant en silence, alors qu'Hazel glissait à côté de Franck, lui souriant affectueusement avant de saluer ses amis. Les garçons étaient absorbés dans leur discussions, mais elle nota la petite mine de Piper.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Pour attirer son attention, elle plaça sa main sur son avant-bras. La jeune fille releva les yeux, souriant à son amie.

\- Rien de grave, juste un contrôle raté.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûre que tu vas te rattraper.

\- J'espère bien, parce que ma moyenne de maths est en chute libre cette année, et même en cartonnant en français, j'ai du mal à équilibrer.

\- Je suis certaine que tu vas t'en sortir, la rassura Hazel en lui souriant.

\- Comme toujours, intervint Percy.

\- Tu l'as raté toi aussi ?

\- Ouaip, fit-il en s'adossant à sa chaise, madame Dodds ne m'aime pas, mais ça va je m'y fais.

\- Madame Dodds n'aime personne, rectifia Piper.

Hazel fit la grimace avant de commencer son repas.

\- J'oublie toujours que vous avez la prof de maths la plus…

\- Tyrannique ?

\- J'aurais dit diabolique, renchérit Percy.

\- Exigeante, finit Hazel, votre prof de maths est extrêmement exigeante.

\- Tu es trop polie pour ton propre bien, rit Piper en regardant son téléphone.

\- Dit celle qui veut travailler dans la diplomatie...murmura Percy dans on verre.

Piper lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais son sourire trahissait son amusement. Hazel secoua la tête en riant avant d'écouter ce que racontait les garçons. Le sujet de discussion avait glissé de la mécanique au sport, et toute la table se réunit dans une seule conversation.

\- Allez, plus que quelques heures, sourit Franck.

\- Mes baskets me démangent, les balles me manquent, les entraînements me manquent, même le coach Hedge me manque ! S'écria Léo.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais la journée costume ? Le taquina Piper.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur sa chaise, lisant les plis de sa chemise et époussetant son pantalon avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien sûr, la journée costume est géniale ! Je sens que le vendredi va être mon jour préféré, entre le costume et les entraînements.

\- Sans oublier que c'est le dernier jour de cours de la semaine ! Ajouta Hazel.

\- On verra si tu aimes toujours autant le vendredi quand tu vas te réveiller demain avec des courbatures partout, rit Percy.

\- Aucun soucis, ma condition physique est au plus haut !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra tout à l'heure, fit Nico.

\- Les filles sont surexcitées aussi, on va devoir créer de nouveaux enchaînements, et on accueille une nouvelle fille dans l'équipe !

\- Drew est toujours capitaine des gymnastes ? Demanda Piper.

Et le hasard fit que la jeune fille en question passa à côté de leur table pile à ce moment. Comme d'habitude, elle ne fit pas dans le subtil pour attirer l'attention des garçons, ratant cependant sa cible, puisque Percy avait ressortit un cahier et essayait tant bien que mal de relire son cours, se concentrant sur ses notes en fronçant les sourcils.

Loin de se démonter, elle contourna le groupe, ignorant royalement Léo qui la saluait pour se poster juste à côté de Percy.

\- Bonjour Percy, lança-t-elle avec son ton faussement amical qu'elle lui réservait.

\- Salut, répondit-il par politesse, ne lâchant pas son cahier pour autant.

Les trois filles qui accompagnaient Drew se mirent à chuchoter entre elles, surprise que leur chef ai si peu d'impact sur lui. Tout le monde autour de la table pu constater la légère crispation sur le visage de la gymnaste, qui se reprit vite avant d'afficher son plus beau sourire. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se pencher vers Percy.

\- Alors comme ça, l'équipe de hand s'entraîne en même temps que nous maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- C'est génial n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Léo, lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le regard noir qu'il reçu finit par le calmer, et Drew se reconcentra sur sa cible.

\- J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre, tout le monde n'arrête pas de dire que tu es le meilleur de l'équipe.

Percy rougit légèrement, mal à l'aise de l'attention que lui portait la jeune fille.

\- Merci c'est gentil, mais je ne pense pas être le meilleur. On est une équipe, chacun a son rôle tu sais…

\- Et humble avec ça ! S'exclama Drew en se redressant, tu es parfait, on ne te l'a jamais dit ?

\- Heu non, pas vraiment.

\- J'attends avec impatience cette soirée, sourit-elle avant de faire un pas sur le côté, à ce soir Percy !

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, le jeune homme la salua de la main, et elle lui répondit par un clin d'oeil avant de s'éloigner avec ses amies. Piper, qui s'était retenue au prix d'immenses efforts de ne faire aucune remarque, lui claqua l'arrière du crâne.

\- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant la tête.

\- Non mais tu as vu comment elle s'est comportée ? Elle nous a tous ignoré pour venir te faire les yeux doux, enfin façon de parler parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle mettait en avant…

\- Laisse tomber Piper, Percy est aveugle, elle pourrait le coincer dans un couloir et se coller à lui en l'attrapant par le col qu'il ne saurait pas comment s'en défaire, soupira Nico.

\- Et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressé par elle...marmonna le garçon en boudant.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas encore compris, intervint Hazel dont le regard brillait d'amusement, ou alors elle est juste très tenace.

\- Cette fille est une sangsue ! Elle est agrippée et ne sait pas quand laisser tomber, fulminait Piper. A cause d'elle, Percy pourrait rater celle qui lui correspond vraiment...Ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Heureusement pour Percy, personne n'entendit la seconde partie de sa plainte, ou en tout cas personne n'y prêta attention. Soupirant en rangeant son cahier, il referma son sac et se leva, attrapant sa veste de costume et l'enfilant.

\- Bon, je vous laisse débattre entre vous, le cours de biologie m'attend, dit-il en leur faisant un signe de la main.

\- On se rejoint tous dans le hall pour aller au gymnase !

* * *

L'après-midi parut longue, même pour Percy, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il rangea ses affaires à la sonnerie de la dernière heure de cours. Comme il l'avait prévu, le groupe se réunit dans le hall, passant par la cour pour atteindre l'escalier au fond qui menait au gymnase. Léo avait du mal à tenir en place, tout comme Piper, et les deux se chamaillaient, poussant l'autre pour être le premier à passer les portes du gymnase.

\- Tu sens ce que je sens princesse ? Demanda Léo après être entré dans le hall du gymnase.

\- Quelqu'un a oublié sa paire de chaussettes ici…

\- C'est l'odeur de l'effort, du dépassement de soi, du travail physique !

\- Des hormones surtout, souffla Piper en laissant le reste du groupe entrer.

Quelques filles du groupe de gym et de l'équipe féminine de hand étaient déjà là. Celles de gym se promenaient dans les couloirs, sortant des vestiaires et se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui menait aux installations pour elles. Piper partit se changer avec les autres membres de son équipe, tandis qu'Hazel partit discuter rapidement avec des gymnastes.

Alors que Percy se disait que tout était trop calme dans le gymnase, une voix d'homme résonna sur le terrain, criant des encouragements.

\- Allez on y va, lança Frank en jetant son sac sur son épaule, le coach Hedge a l'air prêt.

Sa phrase fut accueillie par une exclamation de joie de Léo, qui couru au vestiaire, suivit par Frank qui riait et Nico. Percy, qui répondait à un message de sa mère, avança vers le vestiaire à son tour. Les yeux rivés sur son portable, il ne vu pas la personne dans laquelle il rentra.

\- Pardon, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, fit-il précipitamment.

\- Pas de soucis Percy, répondit Drew avec son sourire cramponné aux lèvres.

Habillée avec un débardeur et un mini short moulant et les cheveux attachés, elle avait parfaitement conscience que tout ses atouts étaient mis en valeur. Percy rougit et se frotta l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise.

\- Ton costume te va très bien, ajouta-t-elle en laissant son index glisser sur sa chemise, tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent.

\- Merci mais euh j'ai, je dois aller me changer pour l'entraînement, répondit-il en faisant un pas sur le côté.

\- Alors je te laisse y aller, souffla-t-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue, je jetterai un coup d'œil de là-haut.

Et sans s'attarder plus longtemps, elle trottina vers l'étage, laissant Percy au milieu du couloir, cramoisi et tout gêné. Il finit par secouer la tête et rejoignit son équipe. Frank et Charles étaient déjà prêts et attendaient en discutant, Nico se changeait dans son coin, tandis que les frères Alatir faisaient courir Léo partout en se passant son short. Il salua ceux qu'il n'avait pas vu et se changea. Une fois que Travis eu rendu son bas à Léo, tout le monde sortit du vestiaire et partit s'échauffer. Les filles étaient sur le côté pour le moment, s'étirant en attendant les garçons.

\- Salut Reyna !

\- Percy, sourit la jeune fille en se retournant.

\- Alors, votre équipe est prête ?

La brune haussa un sourcil, rejetant sa tresse dans son dos.

\- On est toujours prête contre vous. Pas vrai les filles ?

L'équipe au complet acquiesça, ce qui fit grandir le sourire de leur capitaine. Percy rit doucement en voyant leur réaction, et appela son équipe.

\- Ça vous dit un match pour se remettre dans le bain ? Proposa-t-il.

\- On vous prend quand vous voulez, lança Piper.

\- Dans tes rêves Mclean, répliqua Léo.

\- Allez les enfants on arrête les chamailleries, je veux de l'action pas des mots ! Cria le coach Hedge en lançant la balle sur Percy. En place, et plus vite que ça !

Les deux équipes se dispersèrent, laissant les deux capitaines et le coach. Avec son sourire en coin, le jeune homme lança la balle à Reyna.

\- Honneur aux dames, fit-il avant de partir se positionner.

Beckendorf était aux cages, Nico, Frank et Connor en défense, et Travis, Léo et Percy en attaque. Au coup de sifflet, les filles lancèrent la balle et le match commença. Piper et Reyna foncèrent en avant, suivies par l'équipe et les garçons eurent à peine le temps de se placer en défense que Piper sautait avec la balle dans la main. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, la balle était dans les filets, et les filles félicitaient leur ailière. En passant devant un Percy encore choqué par leur offensive, la jeune fille lui tapa le bras en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça les garçons ?! Cria le coach. Vous êtes trop lents, on a aucune chance pour la coupe cette année si vous ne savez pas défendre !

\- Ok les gars, c'est reparti !

La première mi-temps parut durer une éternité pour les deux équipes qui se battaient comme elles pouvaient. Après l'été, et même si tout le monde faisait du sport en dehors des cours, ils n'étaient plus habitués aux entraînements. Léo soufflait bruyamment et Percy avait descendu sa bouteille d'eau. Reyna et Piper discutaient des placements pour la seconde mi-temps, mais elles relevèrent la tête en même temps que Percy en entendant des gloussements.

L'équipe de gym était regroupée près de la balustrade, les yeux rivés sur les garçons. Un peu à l'écart, Hazel et Frank discutaient, se racontant leur séance l'un à l'autre. A part une fille qui restait à l'écart, la bande de Drew était agglutinée là où Percy se tenait avec Beckendorf et Léo. Ce dernier leur sourit, mais comme toujours, elle ne lui prêtèrent pas une grande attention. Charles leva la tête et son regard accrocha celui de Silena, qui était accoudée sur la barrière, le couvant du regard en souriant. Elle rougit légèrement et lui fit un petit signe de la main, qu'il lui rendit.

Drew se tenait contre la balustrade, les yeux rivés sur Percy tandis que ses sbires chuchotaient entre elles.

\- Pas trop chaud ? Fit-elle en jouant avec ses cheveux.

\- Non non, ça va, répondit-il en souriant brièvement.

Il allait se retourner vers Léo pour échapper à la jeune fille, mais il reçu une serviette sur la tête.

\- Tu es en nage, voilà de quoi t'essuyer !

Hésitant, il se tamponna le front puis posa la serviette, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Piper, qui observait la scène depuis le début, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exaspération.

\- C'est bon Drew, je pense que Percy est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui, lança-t-elle.

\- Oh, tu es là Mclean. Retourne courir après ta balle et laisse moi tranquille, répliqua la brune.

Reyna fit un pas pour défendre sa coéquipière, mais Piper posa une main sur son bras, secouant la tête.

\- Il serait temps que tu te rendes compte que Percy n'éprouve rien pour toi, il est juste trop poli pour t'envoyer balader, mais je ne vais pas me gêner !

Le groupe autour de Drew hoqueta, jetant des regards à leur capitaine.

\- Fait attention Piper, tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'en prends. Ton papa n'est pas là pour te défendre ici…

\- Ça suffit ! Intervint Percy.

Il avait beau avoir horreur de blesser les autres, il ne permettait pas qu'on s'en prenne ainsi à ses amis. Bien sûr, il savait que Drew était loin d'être une sainte, mais là elle était allée trop loin. Il pouvait supporter ses avances incessantes, mais utiliser un des points faibles de Piper contre elle, c'était petit. En voyant l'éclat dans son regard, il n'avait pas tenu et avait préféré intervenir de lui-même pour régler cette histoire.

\- Je suis désolé Drew, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'aimes, du moins pas pour l'instant. Je suis sûre que si tu nous laisse une chance, tu ne le regretteras pas, tenta-t-elle d'un ton sans équivoque.

Percy fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras sur la poitrine, dégoûté de voir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas, Drew. Et je ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui s'en prend à mes amis. Cherche quelqu'un d'autre.

Il y eu un blanc entre les deux groupes, les filles n'osant pas dire un mot devant la colère de Drew. Puis d'un coup, elle se redressa et haussa des épaules comme si de rien n'était, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Je suis déçue de ta réaction, mais je lâche l'affaire.

Elle se retourna et claqua des doigts, obligeant le reste du groupe à la suivre.

\- Pour l'instant...murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Percy, qui n'avait pas entendu cette phrase, comme le reste des handballeurs, se tourna vers Piper, qui lui sourit en remerciement.

\- Il était temps ! Dit-elle en se rapprochant alors que le reste du groupe partait pour commencer la seconde mi-temps.

\- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser t'attaquer comme ça…

\- Merci, tu m'as rendu service autant qu'à toi-même. Maintenant, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre pourra t'approcher.

Les deux amis rirent, même s'il savait que Piper était sérieuse. Il était légèrement paniqué à l'idée de la voir pousser une fille vers lui, parce qu'il ne voyait pas qui ça pourrait être, et surtout, comment s'y prendre avec les filles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, je suis certaine que je n'aurais pas à faire grand-chose, lui souffla-t-elle en voyant sa tête avant de repartir sur le terrain.

* * *

Le match se termina au coup de sifflet du coach Hedge, avec une victoire in-extremis des filles. Les garçons râlèrent, mais ils avaient parfaitement conscience qu'ils avaient été battus à la régulière.

\- Terminé, tout le monde au vestiaire ! Leur lança l'entraîneur en rangeant ses affaires.

Content d'en avoir fini pour aujourd'hui, Les deux équipes filèrent. Il ne restait plus que Léo et Percy, qui traînaient des pieds.

\- Je suis tellement fatigué que je ne sais pas si je peux atteindre les vestiaires avant demain matin, se plaignit Léo, la tête pendant en arrière.

\- J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose, se rappela Percy en souriant, Frank m'a dit que quelqu'un voulait te parler une fois que tu seras changé.

Le jeune homme se redressa, le regard brillant.

\- C'est une fille ?!

\- Peut-être bien…

Léo jeta sa bouteille dans les bras de Percy, courant vers le vestiaire en sautillant.

\- Merci pour l'info ! Réussit-il à dire avant de fermer la porte, laissant son ami seul sur le terrain.

Le brun secoua la tête en riant, puis attrapa son sac et y rangea la bouteille.

\- Jackson ! Appela le coach, tu connais la règle ! Le dernier sur le terrain range le matériel.

\- Oui coach, je m'en occupe !

Avec un soupir, il reposa son sac sur le banc et commença à marcher, ramassant les balles éparpillées dans la salle et rassemblant les chasubles. Les quelques personnes qui étaient venus voir les entraînements ou simplement profiter du gymnase pour traîner ou travailler partaient. Après avoir fermé le local, Percy s'étira et se retourna, avançant vers le banc où il avait laissé ses affaires. Il ramassa la veste de Piper qu'elle avait oublié sur le premier rang des gradins, et jeta un coup d'œil plus haut.

Et c'est là qu'il la vu.

Installée plus haut dans les gradins, il aperçut une fille aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, penchée sur quelque chose posé sur ses genoux. Annabeth était là, dans le gymnase, à quelques mètres de lui et seule. Bien que surpris de la retrouver ici, il sourit, décidant d'aller se présenter et pourquoi pas discuter un peu. Un couple passa devant lui, et il ne resta plus qu'Annabeth dans les gradins. Prenant un grande inspiration, il fit un pas vers l'escalier entre les bancs, affichant un sourire avenant. Il s'approcha silencieusement, ne voulant pas déranger la jeune fille alors qu'elle semblait en plein travail. Plus il se rapprochait d'elle, et plus il pouvait la distinguer clairement. Sa main griffonnait quelque chose sur un calepin, des phrases lui semblait-il. Quand il arriva enfin juste à côté d'elle, il réussit à lire des questions sur sa feuille, et il vu une autre feuille posée à côté d'elle, avec des notes qu'elle avait pris.

Il ne bougea pas en attendant qu'elle le voit, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise aussi près d'elle. Après un moment, il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention, et elle releva la tête, leurs regards se croisant. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait vu ces yeux gris, et une fois de plus il se figea, perdant la notion du temps en même temps que la parole.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Percy, réussit-il à articuler.

\- Je sais qui tu es, répondit-elle en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Elle ramassa ses feuilles pour les regrouper et se tourna vers lui, l'observant un instant.

\- Je m'appelle Annabeth.

\- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Annabeth, fit Percy dont le sourire s'agrandit.

* * *

 **Bonjour, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! J'attends de lire vos réactions avec impatience !**

 **Je vais essayer de poster aussi régulièrement que possible pour ne pas vous faire attendre, je vous laisse sur ce petit cliffhanger, à bientôt pour la suite !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

\- Tu tombes bien, dit Annabeth, j'avais besoin de te voir.

Percy fronça les sourcils, surpris. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés, pourquoi avait-elle besoin de le voir ? Ou peut-être qu'elle avait remarqué ses regards en début de semaine et pensait qu'il était un psychopathe en train de l'étudier avant de passer à l'action ?

Paniqué qu'elle ai pu penser ça, il sentit son visage rougir et se passa une main sur le visage, se maudissant déjà pour son attitude peu discrète.

\- Je suis désolé pour lundi, je ne voulais pas te déranger pendant que tu dessinais ! Et je te promets que je ne te suis pas ou quelque chose dans le genre, je veux dire, on ne se connaît même pas, et je n'aurais pas dû te fixer comme ça…

Le jeune homme décida de s'arrêter, conscient qu'il s'enfonçait en parlant. Annabeth haussa un sourcil en le fixant, le visage impassible.

\- Je dois faire un article sur l'équipe de hand pour le journal du lycée, lâcha-t-elle.

Percy soupira bruyamment, soulagé. Il s'adossa à la barrière de protection et passa machinalement la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Le journal du lycée ?

\- Oui, je participe à sa rédaction depuis l'année dernière.

\- Je ne savais pas, je ne lis pas le journal…

Il cru voir la jeune fille lever les yeux au ciel, bien que ce fut discret. Celle-ci ne fit pas de commentaire, reprenant son stylo en notant quelque chose.

\- Tu as quelques minutes ? Finit-elle par demander.

\- Ouais bien sûr.

Percy décroisa les bras, attentif. Annabeth se redressa sur le banc, plaçant sa feuille avec ses questions sur ses genoux.

\- Tu es le capitaine de l'équipe, peux-tu m'en dire plus sur ton équipe de cette année ?

\- Et bien, elle est la même que celle de l'année dernière, fit-il en souriant. Beckendorf est gardien, Nico, Franck et Connor en défense, et Travis, Léo et moi en attaque.

\- Tu es capitaine depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis l'année dernière, coach Hedge m'a nommé pour remplacer le capitaine, Matt, qui était en dernière année.

\- Qu'est ce que ça fait de diriger l'équipe ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

\- Je ne considère pas vraiment que je dirige qui que ce soit, on est un groupe qui fonctionne bien, on se connaît et on décide ensemble. Bien sûr, c'est mon rôle de les motiver et de les guider contre les adversaires dans nos matchs, mais c'est tout. Je suis content d'être capitaine, ça me fait plaisir que le coach m'ait choisi et qu'il croit en mes capacités, mais j'aurais été aussi content si quelqu'un d'autre avait eu le poste.

Annabeth nota quelque chose sur sa feuille, laissant Percy un instant. Il était un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir à parler de lui, mais après tout, ça devait faire parti de ses responsabilités de capitaine.

\- Penses-tu que l'équipe puisse remporter la coupe cette année ?

\- J'en suis sûr, sourit-il sans hésitation, mon équipe est la meilleure.

La jeune fille griffonna à nouveau une note dans la marge.

\- En ce qui concerne les cours, j'ai cru entendre que tu n'étais pas le meilleur des élèves.

Sa phrase sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question, et il réprima une petite moue.

\- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas premier de classe, mais je me débrouille. J'arrive à garder les notes suffisantes pour rester capitaine d'équipe pour le moment, même si Madame Dodds n'est pas tendre avec moi, fit-il en riant.

Annabeth l'observa un instant, ses yeux gris rivés sur lui, le jaugeant. Le jeune homme se redressa, carrant les épaules en toussotant. Il voulait faire une bonne impression auprès d'elle, curieux d'en apprendre plus à son sujet.

\- Tes notes en littérature n'étaient pas fameuses l'année dernière…

\- Tu as vu mon bulletin ?

Sa remarque la fit légèrement sourire, et elle joua avec son stylo, le faisant tourner autour de son pouce.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, Piper se plaignait toujours des heures qu'elle passait à essayer de t'aider sans que tu n'arrives à quelque chose l'année dernière en cours de français.

Percy se frotta le crâne, gêné qu'elle en sache autant sur ses difficultés scolaires.

\- Oui je... j'y travaille.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que ta moyenne de sport te sauvera.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une simple réponse ou d'une remarque sarcastique.

\- Oui, je suppose, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- J'ai encore une question, fit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils vers sa feuille.

\- Oui ?

\- Les lecteurs, surtout les lectrices, aimeraient savoir si tu es avec quelqu'un actuellement. Alors, célibataire ?

Percy, qui s'était assis sur la barrière et buvait tranquillement en attendant la question, manqua de tomber. Prit de court, il s'étrangla en avalant et toussa.

\- Je, non, enfin si !

Annabeth leva les yeux vers son visage rougi, haussant les sourcils. Percy se calma et se redressa, se raclant la gorge en tentant sans grand succès de cacher son air gêné.

\- Je suis célibataire, réussit-il à répondre.

Annabeth nota sa réponse avant de ranger ses feuilles dans une pochette, rassemblant ses affaires dans son sac. Elle regarda son portable et soupira, accélérant ses mouvements.

Percy rangea sa bouteille dans son sac en passant la bretelle sur son épaule.

\- Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te raccompagner chez toi, j'ai juste à me changer, proposa-t-il en souriant.

\- Non merci, ça ira, fit-elle sans le regarder, fermant son sac avant de se retourner.

\- Tu es sûre ? Il va faire nuit dehors et…

\- Percy Jackson, laisse cette jeune fille tranquille !

Annabeth et Percy se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix, et le jeune homme rigola en voyant Piper venir vers eux, son skateboard à moitié dans son sac de sport.

\- Il faut l'excuser Annabeth, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, sourit-elle.

\- Je proposais juste mon aide, protesta Percy en lui rendant sa veste.

\- Va plutôt te changer, je crois que les frères Alatir sont à deux doigts de mettre Léo dans les douches habillé.

Au même moment, des cris résonnèrent du vestiaire des garçons, et les deux amis se mirent à rire.

\- Ok, à demain Piper, fit-il en l'enlaçant rapidement avant de se tourner vers Annabeth en lui souriant. Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance Annabeth.

\- Contente d'avoir pu te parler, répondit-elle.

Le jeune homme partit ensuite, trottinant jusqu'au vestiaire, riant en voyant Léo à moitié trempé. La porte se referma, et il ne resta plus que les deux filles dans le gymnase.

\- Bon, je te ramène, fit Piper en jouant avec ses clés.

\- C'est bon ne t'en fais pas je peux marcher, protesta Annabeth.

\- Ce n'était pas une proposition, pas la peine de discuter ! Lança Piper en descendant les gradins. En plus j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

Annabeth la rattrapa, poussant la porte qui menait au hall d'entrée.

\- Ah oui ? A quel sujet ?

\- Tu verras ça quand on sera dans la voiture.

Annabeth haussa les épaules, n'insistant pas. Elle ne connaissait pas encore Piper très bien, mais si elle savait quelque chose à son sujet, c'était bien que tenter d'aller contre son avis n'était qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie.

Elle suivit donc la jeune fille sur le parking, montant dans sa berline côté passager. Piper posa son sac de sport à l'arrière avant de s'installer au volant, un petit sourire en coin collé aux lèvres.

\- Alors ?

\- Quoi ? Répondit la brune sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Oh, rien d'important. Alors comme ça tu es au journal du lycée ?

Annabeth l'observa du coin de l'oeil, méfiante.

\- Oui, je coordonne un peu tout ce qui s'y passe depuis l'année dernière.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu aimes bien contrôler ce qui se passe autour de toi, non ? Demanda Piper en la regardant, lui souriant.

La blonde riva le regard devant elle, s'enfonçant dans le siège de la voiture. Son amie n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point elle visait juste.

\- On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Si je veux que les choses soient bien faites, je les fais moi-même, c'est tout.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Annabeth, en tant qu'amie je ne te jugerai pas tu sais.

La blonde tourna furtivement la tête vers la jeune cherokee qui était assise à côté d'elle, attendant que le feu soit vert pour redémarrer. Elle tapotait le volant de ses mains d'un air absent au rythme de la musique qui passait à la radio, balançant doucement la tête.

\- C'est gentil, finit-elle par lâcher quand la voiture repartit sur la route.

\- C'est normal, sinon je ne serais pas ton amie, rit Piper. En parlant d'amis, que penses-tu de Percy ?

L'ombre du sourire d'Annabeth disparu quand Piper prononça le nom du jeune homme, et elle soupira, regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Absolument. Alors ? Insista Piper.

Annabeth ferma les yeux un instant, se remémorant l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec lui.

\- C'est un stéréotype ambulant, fit-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a des notes tout juste moyennes dans pratiquement toutes les matières sauf en sport et il est capitaine d'équipe au lycée. Rien qu'avec ça on a déjà atteint le cliché du capitaine de sport sans cerveau. Sans compter toutes les filles qui lui courent après avec des cœurs dans les yeux et de la bave aux lèvres. Et comme par hasard, qui est celle qui s'accroche le plus à lui ? La capitaine de l'équipe de gym. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rencontré un garçon sorti d'une mauvaise série pour adolescents : populaire, sportif, à qui tout sourit et qui a une vie simple et heureuse en tout points.

\- C'est ce que tu vas écrire dans ton article ?

\- Non, malgré tout, il a montré de l'intérêt pour son équipe et je pense qu'ils vont s'investir dans la compétition. Et il n'a pas l'air trop imbu de sa personne, c'est toujours ça.

Piper ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant devant elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Annabeth n'ajouta rien, ne trouvant rien à dire de plus sur Percy, et le silence régna quelques secondes dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

\- Ne soit pas aussi catégorique sur lui, il est bien plus que ce que tu viens de dire. Il faut juste lui laisser du temps, tu verras, il pourrait te surprendre, finit-elle par dire.

\- Ton avis n'est pas objectif, vous êtes trop proches, objecta Annabeth.

\- Fais-moi confiance, je suis sûre que vous pourriez vous entendre.

Annabeth acquiesça vaguement, peu convaincue que le garçon puisse faire quoi que ce soit qui la surprendrait, et encore moins qu'elle pourrait l'apprécier.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle se rendit soudainement compte que Piper n'était absolument pas en route vers chez elle.

\- Piper, je crois que tu t'es trompée de route, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à un panneau.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais très bien où je vais.

\- Pas chez moi.

\- Je t'emmène chez moi, sourit la brune.

Annabeth braqua son regard vers son amie, le visage impassible alors qu'un souffle de panique la traversait. Elle se contrôla et regarda son téléphone.

\- Il est tard, je préférerais rentrer. Une autre fois peut-être ?

\- Oh allez Chase ! On sera seulement toutes les deux, mon père est au travail. Et puis, on doit faire notre commentaire de français pour lundi.

\- J'ai déjà fini le mien avant-hier.

\- Parfait, tu reliras le mien, et tu pourras t'avancer dans tes devoirs pendant que je le taperai !

Annabeth soupira, regardant une fois de plus l'heure. Elle avait encore un peu de temps, et Piper était la seule personne avec qui elle parlait. Elle pouvait sans doute faire un effort…

\- D'accord, mais je ne reste pas plus d'une heure.

\- Génial ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel, et quelques minutes après Piper se gara devant une maison comme elle en avait rarement vu, surtout en vrai.

Une maison inspirée des styles architecturaux gréco-romains se tenait au bout d'une allée de pierres crème, avec des espaces verts sur les côtés parfaitement entretenus. Elle prit note des détails de la façade dans un coin de sa tête, se tenant silencieusement devant la bâtisse.

\- Allez entre, l'invita Piper avec un grand sourire, lui ouvrant la porte.

Sortant de son observation, Annabeth la suivit à l'intérieur. Elle eu un léger temps d'arrêt en découvrant la décoration soignée de l'entrée et du salon. La maison de Piper semblait tout droit sortie d'un magasine, et elle n'osa pas bouger du pas de la porte.

\- Annabeth, mon commentaire ne va pas se faire tout seul, rit la jeune fille en la poussant gentiment vers le salon. Tu veux quelque chose à boire avant qu'on commence ?

\- Non merci.

\- Comme tu veux, lança Piper en allant vers la cuisine. Vas-y installe-toi, je vais juste aller chercher mes affaires et on va pouvoir commencer.

Annabeth posa son sac par terre, s'asseyant à la table du salon en sortant ses notes de maths et son ordinateur, l'allumant en voyant son amie trottiner dans l'escalier vers l'étage. Elle redescendu après un petit moment et posa ses cours en face d'Annabeth, soupirant un grand coup avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise.

\- S'il te plaît, dit moi que le sujet est abordable.

La jeune fille blonde releva les yeux de son écran, un éclat de malice brillant dans le gris de son regard.

\- Tu n'as pas encore lu le mail du prof ?

\- Nop, répondit la brune en jouant avec son stylo en attendant que son ordinateur s'allume.

\- Et tu attends toujours le dernier moment pour regarder tes sujets pour tes devoirs ?

\- Ouais.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Piper éclata de rire devant la mine presque horrifiée d'Annabeth.

\- J'aime vivre dangereusement.

\- A ce niveau c'est suicidaire, rétorqua la blonde en tapant sur son clavier.

\- Ça me réussi plutôt bien jusque là.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux figurer parmi les meilleurs élèves avec cette technique de travail.

\- Le talent que veux-tu ! J'ai le don de voir les choses cachées, de les interpréter et de comprendre ce qui n'est pas dit.

Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par le comportement de Piper qui se révélait être une fille très sympathique.

\- Bien, alors si tu as fini de te jeter des fleurs, tu vas pouvoir aller lire le texte que tu dois étudier pour lundi !

\- Un texte ?

\- Sur Paris.

A l'évocation de la capitale française, les yeux de Piper se mirent à briller et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je te montre mon commentaire dans une demie-heure !

Annabeth eu à peine le temps de lui répondre que la jeune fille tapait déjà son introduction sans même avoir lu le sujet. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire en secouant la tête avant de retourner vers ses devoirs.

Comme promis, et au grand étonnement d'Annabeth, Piper tourna son ordinateur vers elle au bout d'une demie-heure avec un sourire triomphant. La blonde éloigna son ordinateur pour tirer celui de son amie vers elle, fronçant les sourcils sous le coup de la concentration.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle repoussa l'ordinateur et se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant.

\- Alors ? Demanda Piper en reprenant son pc.

\- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu fais ça.

Piper laissa échapper un petit rire, se remettant à jouer avec son stylo.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai un talent naturel pour les langues, surtout le français.

\- Effectivement, lâcha Annabeth en la scrutant.

Elle savait que Piper n'était pas une mauvaise élève, mais avec ce qu'elle avait entendu dans les couloirs et toutes les plaintes qu'elle soufflait sur les cours, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi efficace.

\- Et puis, quand j'étais plus petite j'accompagnais mon père dans ses voyages, ça m'a bien aidé.

\- Ton père travaille dans quoi déjà ?

Le visage de Piper se figea un instant, et si ça n'avait pas été si furtif, Annabeth aurait juré voir de la peur et de la tristesse dans son regard.

\- Il est PDG dans une entreprise de commerce international, finit elle par dire.

Annabeth n'en cru pas un mot, mais après tout, si Piper ne voulait rien dire sur son père, elle n'allait pas la forcer. Elle lui sourit et se prêta au jeu.

\- En effet, il doit voir vu beaucoup de choses alors.

La tension se relâcha dans les épaules de la jeune fille, qui feuilletait ses notes.

\- Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'heures que j'ai passé dans les avions ! De tout mes séjours estivaux, les Maldives sont mon endroit favori, même si l'Australie est franchement géniale. Et je suis sûre que tu adorerais l'Italie, leur architecture est tellement magnifique !

Rien que pour cette joie, Annabeth su qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas relever son mensonge.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais que je m'intéresse à l'architecture ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- N'importe qui qui prend le temps de regarder tes cahiers cinq minutes s'en rend compte ! Et j'ai vu tes dessins dans la salle d'art au lycée, sourit Piper.

\- Mais, je ne t'ai jamais vu en art plastique…

\- Je n'y suis allée qu'une ou deux fois pour récupérer des papiers, mais j'ai eu le temps de voir ton dessin du pont de San-Francisco, il est magnifique.

Annabeth dévia le regard, mal à l'aise mais contente qu'on reconnaisse son talent.

\- Merci, c'était mon projet pour l'examen du premier trimestre l'année dernière.

\- Je suis sûre que Madame Collins t'adore.

\- Madame Collins adore tout le monde, rétorqua Annabeth en fermant son ordinateur.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis sûre que tu es son élève préférée.

La blonde replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et finit un exercice de maths qu'elle avait commencé avant que Piper ne lui montre son commentaire. Il ne lui fallu qu'une poignée de minutes pour répondre à toutes les questions et à peine plus pour finir l'exercice suivant, alors que son amie rédigeait un compte rendu en physique. Quand Piper eu fini, elle rangea le plus silencieusement possible ses affaires sur un coin de la table et observa Annabeth, s'asseyant en tailleur, la tête dans les mains.

\- Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais avec les maths, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi rapide sans se tromper ou sauter des questions.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide en maths, tu t'en sors bien avec les DM.

\- C'est grâce à mon petit-ami, à chaque fois il passe l'après-midi à tout m'expliquer, et il me corrige quand j'ai fini.

\- C'est gentil de sa part, répondit Annabeth en posant finalement son stylo.

Piper acquiesça en souriant, et Annabeth regarda l'heure sur son téléphone avant de ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

\- Bon, si tu n'as plus rien à me montrer, je dois rentrer.

\- Pas de problème j'attrape mes clés et je te ramène. Si jamais j'ai des questions, je peux t'envoyer un message ?

\- Pas de soucis, répondit Annabeth en sortant de la maison.

Piper lui sourit et sauta au volant, mettant le contact une fois qu'Annabeth fut installée à côté d'elle.

\- Allez, c'est parti !

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous passez un beau mois de juillet ! Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu, mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous dérange ! Je m'en vais travailler sur le prochain chapitre, à bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

A sa décharge, Percy n'était pas la personne à l'origine de ce plan.

Tout avait commencé après l'entraînement de hand, et avant qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, il s'était retrouvé embarqué dans un plan de sortie au parc d'attractions. C'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé debout à 8 heures un samedi matin, fait exceptionnel pour quelqu'un qui aimait faire la grasse matinée le week-end. Il s'était préparé rapidement, essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible pour laisser sa mère dormir, avant de partir pour aller chercher Piper, Hazel et Frank.

Il se gara devant le portail de la demeure gréco-romaine et attendit quelques minutes, en profitant pour regarder son téléphone avant que la jeune fille arrive.

Piper ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter Percy, ce qui la fit rire.

\- Alors Jackson, on a du mal à se réveiller ?

\- Allez monte, sourit-il sans relever.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui, surexcitée par la sortie. Profitant que Percy soit concentré sur la route, elle brancha son portable à la voiture et lança une musique à fond dans l'habitacle.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune pitié ! Cria Percy par-dessus la musique.

\- Il faut bien que tu te réveilles ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir un accident de voiture parce que mon meilleur ami s'est endormi au volant alors qu'on était partis s'amuser !

\- Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est créer un accident en me faisant peur avec tes chansons !

\- Pauvre petit Percy qui sursaute à la moindre note de musique, rit Piper avant de baisser légèrement le volume, au grand soulagement de son ami.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, ils arrivèrent entiers devant chez Hazel et Nico, où la voiture de Léo était déjà garée. Il sortirent de la voiture et rejoignirent le reste du groupe qui discutait sur le porche.

\- Ah, Percy, Piper ! On pensait qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose vu le temps que vous avez mis ! Lança Léo.

\- On serait arrivés plus vite si Piper ne m'avait pas fait attendre.

\- Menteur ! C'est toi qui conduit comme une grand-mère ! Contra la brune.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Ça ne sert à rien de nier Percy, on sait tous que tu conduis lentement, répondit Travis.

Le groupe éclata de rire alors que Percy croisait les bras sur la poitrine.

\- Moi au moins je fais attention à ma voiture !

\- Conduire trop lentement est aussi dangereux que de conduire trop vite, répliqua Nico.

\- Bon, ça ira pour les critiques sur ma conduite ! Vous êtes tous prêts ?

\- C'est parti ! Crièrent les frères Alatir à l'unisson en courant vers la voiture de Léo.

\- Je vais avec eux, sinon ils n'arriveront jamais au parc en vie, ajouta Nico en les suivant.

Percy se tourna vers Hazel, Frank et Piper, leur faisant signe de le suivre. L'autre groupe était déjà dans la voiture, et ils pouvaient entendre la musique et les cris d'où ils étaient.

Tout le monde s'installa, et pile au moment où Percy mis le contact, Léo klaxonna et démarra en trombe, faisant crisser ses pneus.

\- A ta place je partirais le plus vite possible avant que les voisins ne se mettent à jeter leur pots de fleurs sur ta Jeep, lança Hazel de la banquette arrière.

\- Bien joué Valdez, grommela Percy en démarrant, accélérant pour les retrouver plus loin dans la ville.

Après une demie-heure de route et quelques frayeurs, le groupe arriva enfin au parc d'attractions au Sud de Manhattan. Le parking était plein, et il leur fallu encore un moment avant de pouvoir finalement se garer.

\- Nico, tu n'étais pas censé les calmer ? Demanda Hazel en le rejoignant.

\- Je les ai calmé, sans moi ces trois-là ne seraient pas sortis de la rue en vie.

Loin d'être aussi inquiet que Hazel, Travis, Connor et Léo sautillaient sur le parking, tout content de leur trajet.

\- Cette journée va être phénoménale ! S'exclama Connor tout sourire.

\- J'ai entendu parler du nouveau grand huit, il faut qu'on y aille ! Ajouta Travis.

\- Et je dois battre mon record du nombre de glaces mangées avant le dernier manège sans vomir, surenchérit Léo.

\- Ok les gars, mais pour faire ça il faut déjà entrer dans le parc, sourit Frank.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le trio coure vers les guichets pour faire la queue. Hazel sourit et prit la main de Frank, marchant tranquillement vers les garçons.

\- Bon, maintenant que les enfants sont lancés, il n'y a plus qu'à y aller ! Sourit Piper en poussant Percy en avant.

\- En espérant que les trois restent en vie, soupira Nico en avançant les mains dans les poches.

Malgré le monde qu'il y avait, ils passèrent rapidement au guichet, et tout le monde entra dans le parc sous un beau ciel bleu. Il était à peine 10 heures, mais il faisait déjà chaud.

\- Vous savez ce que j'ai envie de faire ? Lança Léo en se tournant vers les frères Alatir avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Les bouées géantes ? Répondirent-ils en même temps.

\- Exactement. Et je suis sûr que Percy se fera une joie de nous accompagner. N'est-ce pas ?

Percy, qui les avait suivis sans se rendre compte de l'attraction vers laquelle ils allaient, soupira.

\- A chaque fois c'est moi qui fini trempé quand on y va !

\- Allez, c'est pas un peu d'eau qui va te tuer ! Et qui sait, peut-être que tu auras plus de chance cette fois ?

Le trio de choc ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, l'attrapant par les bras en le tirant vers la queue presque inexistante. Derrière lui, il entendait Frank et Piper rigoler en pariant sur qui allait prendre la vague en pleine face.

\- Je mise sur Percy, comme d'habitude, sourit Piper.

\- Merci du soutien ! Fit-il par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je pari sur Léo, je sens que sa chance va tourner, répondit Frank.

Les deux amis se serrèrent la main juste avant de monter dans la bouée, Frank essayant d'être le plus loin possible de Percy.

\- Techniquement, vous ne pouvez pas savoir qui va être trempé.

\- Tu as le don d'attirer l'eau à toi, répliqua Travis en s'asseyant en face de lui, abaissant la barre de sécurité.

\- Bande de froussards, rit Piper en s'installant à côté de Percy.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, la bouée glissa sur l'eau et commença à tourner sur elle-même. Au premier virage, tout le groupe fut éclaboussé par le rebond contre la paroi, et le groupe éclata de rire. La bouée allait d'un côté à l'autre, suivant les vagues et les remous en balançant les adolescents dans tout les sens.

Quand le dernier virage fut en vue, tout le monde se tourna vers Percy qui s'était recroquevillé en attendant la vague. Travis et Connor s'agitaient dans la bouée pour la faire tourner et accélérer vers le virage, et une fraction de seconde avant qu'ils arrivent, une autre bouée déboula et leur rentra dedans, les faisant tourner sur eux-même.

Tout le monde se regarda à la fin du tour, et ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant Percy et Léo trempés, les cheveux leur barrant les yeux.

\- Alors là je crois que ça va être compliqué de dire qui a gagné, lança Frank vers Piper.

\- Tout le monde a gagné ! S'écria-t-elle entre les rires. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait arriver.

Même Percy était plié en deux, content de ne pas être le seul à avoir pris l'eau pour une fois. Léo s'ébouriffa les cheveux, éclaboussant tout le monde au passage à son plus grand plaisir, avant de descendre de la bouée, retrouvant la terre ferme.

\- Qui veut un câlin ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Piper se cacha derrière Percy, Hazel l'imita en se cachant derrière Frank, et Nico fusilla Léo du regard en guise d'avertissement. Assez logiquement, il se tourna vers Travis et Connor, qui se regardèrent avant de se mettre à courir, suivit par Léo qui tendait les bras vers eux.

Hazel et Piper se remirent au même niveau que les garçons pour marcher une fois hors de portée pour Léo, et tout le monde regarda les frères Alatir courir à travers la foule, suivis par Léo qui se cognait dans les gens, les mouillant au passage.

Percy en profita pour attraper Nico, le tenant contre lui le temps que l'humidité de ses vêtements passent sur les siens. Une fois sa blague accomplie, il s'éloigna en riant alors que le garçon lui lançait un regard noir en secouant ses bras.

\- Ne t'avise même pas de m'approcher ! Prévint Piper en voyant Percy avancer vers elle.

\- Allons McLean, ce n'est que de l'eau !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Ça t'apprendra à parier contre moi, rit-il en essayant de l'attraper.

La jeune fille esquiva et se plaça de l'autre côté du groupe, prête à courir pour ne pas subir le même sort que Nico. Percy allait se lancer à sa poursuite quand il entendu un cri devant eux. Travis s'était fait attraper par Léo, qui lui avait sauté sur le dos. Connor s'était arrêté et s'appuyait contre un poteau en essayant de reprendre son souffle malgré les rires. Travis se secouait dans tout les sens, essayant de faire tomber Léo de son dos en vain. Le garçon s'accrochait à son ami en nouant ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui.

\- Connor, aide moi ! Cria Travis.

\- Tu t'es fait attrapé, à toi de te débrouiller pour déloger la sensu de ton dos !

\- Traître !

Sans que le reste du groupe ai eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Travis partit en courant vers une fontaine en tenant Léo, et sauta dedans. Le jeune homme le lâcha en éclatant de rire, sortant de la fontaine d'un bond.

\- Travis, sort de là avant que la sécurité arrive ! Lança Hazel en regardant de tout les côtés alors que Piper et Percy étaient pliés en deux de rire.

Léo lui tendit la main pour l'aider, et quand Travis l'attrapa, il le lâcha, le faisant retomber dans la fontaine, faisant rire tout le monde aux alentours.

\- Allez les gars, calmez-vous un peu, j'ai pas envie de rentrer alors qu'on a fait qu'une attraction, fit Percy en aidant Travis à sortir de la fontaine.

Il lui fallu l'aide de Frank et Piper pour calmer le trio infernal, et ils repartirent vers d'autres attractions.

A la fin de la matinée, tout le monde avait séché et ils avaient fait plusieurs autres attractions. Le groupe avait décidé d'attendre après le déjeuner pour faire les plus grosses attractions, qui avaient été prises d'assaut le matin.

Tout le monde marchait vers les montagnes russes, une glace à la main. Léo avait prit la plus grosse glace possible, mélangeant tout les parfums imaginables dans un cornet dégoulinant de tout les côtés.

\- Vous devriez tester, c'est super bon !

\- Je tiens à garder mon repas dans mon estomac si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit Piper en mangeant sa propre glace.

Le jeune homme tira la langue, la bouche pleine de crème glacée, ce qui fit reculer Piper de dégoût. Même si la queue était moins importante que le matin, il y avait quand même du monde, et Percy s'appuya contre la rambarde au moment où le manège passa au-dessus d'eux. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules, pas très rassuré à l'idée de monter dedans dans un court moment.

\- N'ai pas peur, ce n'est qu'un manège, tenta Piper.

\- Il va haut quand même, marmonna-t-il.

Frank lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos en souriant, sachant que Percy n'était pas fan des attractions à sensations fortes.

\- Par ici, lança Connor en tournant à droite dans la file d'attente.

Sans poser de questions, tout le monde suivi. C'est en voyant le manège arriver que Percy se rendit compte que Connor les avait entraînés vers la file d'attente pour être au premier rang. Sa détresse dut se lire sur son visage, parce que Léo lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Tout va bien se passer Jackson, je t'assure, y a presque aucun risque qu'on ai un accident !

\- Presque ?

\- Bah, le risque nul n'existe pas, mais on est pas loin, ça va le faire aie confiance, sourit le brun en le poussant dans la queue.

Percy fit de son mieux pour se contenir, mais plus ils avançaient et plus il sentait la peur monter. Quand le groupe avant eux prit place, il avala sa salive et se mit à taper du pied d'appréhension. A ce stade, il n'écoutait même plus la conversation qu'avait ses amis, se concentrant pour rester le plus calme possible.

Quand le manège revint et que la barrière s'ouvrit pour les laisser prendre place, le jeune homme tenta une retraite, mais les frères Alatir l'avaient vu venir et l'empoignèrent vers les sièges en riant.

\- Allez Percy, détend-toi ! Rit Connor.

\- Assis-toi et profite, c'est le plus grand de la côte ! Ajouta Travis en sautant à côté de son frère.

Léo s'assit de l'autre côté, un grand sourire barrant son visage. Piper, Nico, Hazel et Franck s'installèrent juste derrière eux, et avant que Percy ne puisse réussir à sauter, la barre de sécurité s'abaissa. Il s'y cramponna comme un naufragé à une planche en pleine mer et ferma les yeux, respirant un grand coup. En sentant le manège démarrer, le jeune homme resserra ses mains sur la barre, essayant de ne pas regarder vers le bas.

La tentation fut trop forte, et quand il pencha la tête pour voir le sol, il cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans les airs, et le manège continuait de monter, s'éloignant un peu plus de la terre ferme à chaque seconde. Quand le wagon eu atteint le sommet de la montagne, il soupira grâce au semblant de stabilité. Le calme ne dura cependant pas, et la seconde suivante, ils dévalaient la pente à toute vitesse. Percy ferma les yeux en bloquant sa respiration, priant pour que le calvaire se finisse le plus rapidement possible.

Quand le manège s'arrêta enfin, le jeune homme sauta presque de son siège, le visage blême. Il prit une grande inspiration et se passa une main sur le visage, content d'enfin sentir le sol sous ses pieds.

\- C'était génial ! S'exclama Piper.

\- Il faut qu'on refasse un tour ! Allez Jackson c'est reparti !

Percy se tourna vers ses amis, la mine horrifié à l'idée de remonter dans le wagon. Les frères Alatir ne purent retenir leurs rires en voyant sa tête, suivis par tout le reste de la bande.

\- Allez-y sans moi, je passe mon tour pour cette attraction, articula-t-il en reculant.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était juste pour te charrier, sourit Léo.

\- Ouais, on a d'autres manèges à tester, comme le grand huit.

Percy, qui s'était relaxé une seconde en croyant en avoir finit avec les sensations fortes, releva la tête d'un coup vers les garçons.

\- Non, vous rigolez ?

\- On rigole sur beaucoup de choses Percy, commença Travis.

\- Mais pas sur les attractions, finit Connor.

Percy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, levant les bras dans une tentative vaine de protestation avant de les laisser retomber en soupirant.

\- C'est pas cool les gars, vraiment, se plaignit-il en les suivant, traînant des pieds.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de monter si tu n'en as pas envie, lui sourit Hazel.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, l'interrompit Nico, s'il ne monte pas dans ce truc, le trio de têtes brûlées vont le lui faire payer cher à l'entraînement.

\- De toute façon ils m'attraperont et me forceront à monter dedans, alors autant y aller, souffla Percy, mais merci quand même Hazel.

La jeune fille lui sourit avant de regarder devant elle, écarquillant les yeux en voyant le manège dans lequel ils s'apprêtaient à monter. Même de loin, on pouvait entendre les cris des gens dedans, ce qui ne rassura pas Percy.

\- On va passer un accord avant que j'aille plus loin, fit-il en arrêtant Léo.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Si je monte là-dedans sans opposer de résistance, vous me promettez que c'est le dernier manège dans lequel je suis obligé de monter ?

Léo, Travis et Connor échangèrent des regards, se sourirent et se tournèrent vers Percy.

\- Marché conclu, répondit Connor.

Percy soupira de soulagement, avant de marcher vers l'attraction. Léo tourna la tête en voyant un cabanon de vendeur de glaces, et partit racheter une glace sans prévenir. Il revint en courant avec un cône multicolore pas très appétissant dans la main.

\- Léo, tu en es à combien de glaces ? Demanda Piper.

\- C'est la cinquième, sourit-il avant de mordre dedans.

\- Et tu penses qu'en manger une avant de monter dans un grand huit est bien réfléchi ?

\- Mon estomac est en titane princesse, ne t'en fait pas, répondit-il.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, reprenant sa discussion avec Frank et Hazel alors que leur tour s'approchait.

A la minute où les barrières de sécurité se relevèrent, Léo tituba vers un banc, suivi par Percy.

\- Je pensais pas pouvoir dire ça un jour, mais on dirait que j'ai mieux résisté au grand huit que toi, rit-il en le tapant dans le dos.

Léo, qui oscillait entre le jaune et le blanc, ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais se retourna brusquement en arrière pour vomir ses glaces.

\- Ah génial, il ne manquait plus que ça, souffla Piper. Je t'avais dit de ne pas manger autant !

Léo leva la main vers elle pour lui faire signe d'attendre, ce qui la fit soupirer. Frank lui tendit une bouteille d'eau pour qu'il puisse se rincer la bouche, et quelques secondes plus tard, il était de nouveau assis correctement, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- C'est bon c'est passé, on peut y aller !

\- Allez debout Valdez, le bouscula Percy en sautant sur ses pieds, ça te fera du bien de marcher.

Frank le soutint quand il se leva, avant de le pousser vers le chemin en riant alors que Léo manquait de tomber en trébuchant. Le groupe continua son tour dans le parc d'attractions, faisant quelques tours de manèges supplémentaires avant que le soleil commence à se coucher. D'un commun accord, ils remontèrent en voiture pour trouver une pizzeria sur le chemin du retour. A Manhattan, ce n'était si compliqué que ça à trouver, le plus dur, c'était surtout d'en trouver une bonne.

En bon New-yorkais, le groupe avait écumé les pizzerias depuis tout petits, et Percy avait fini par en trouver une géniale entre le lycée et l'appartement. Léo se gara juste devant Percy, et tout le monde entra dans le petit restaurant, s'installant à leur table habituelle.

Un serveur arriva près d'eux en leur souriant, sortant son calepin de son tablier.

\- Bonjour les jeunes ! Alors, la même chose que d'habitude ?

\- C'est ça, sourit Connor.

\- Très bien , j'arrive dans un instant avec les boissons.

Le groupe discuta un peu avant que le serveur revienne avec leurs boissons, servant tout le monde avant de repartir en cuisine.

\- Bon, c'était une bonne journée non ?

\- C'était génial ! Sourit Travis en sirotant son coca.

\- Ça m'a rappelé l'été quand on allait à la fête foraine, ajouta Hazel.

\- C'est vrai, fit Piper, dommage qu'ils ne fassent plus de nocturnes.

\- En même temps, avec les cours et le hand, on va pas avoir trop le temps de faire la fête le soir, répondit Nico.

\- Pas faux. D'ailleurs, vous êtes d'attaque pour les qualifications chez les filles ? Demanda Percy.

Le serveur revint avec leurs pizzas, posant chaque assiette devant la bonne personne. Comme d'habitude, la table pouvait à peine contenir autant de pizzas, et ils se serrèrent au maximum pour permettre à tout le monde d'être correctement installé.

\- On est ultra-prêtes ! On a bien l'intention de remporter la coupe une deuxième fois, sourit-elle en prenant une part de sa pizza.

\- C''est quand le prochain match pour nous ? Questionna Nico.

\- Dans deux semaines. D'ici là, s'il vous plaît les gars, ne vous cassez rien, dit Frank en regardant Travis et Connor.

\- C'est vrai que sans nous, l'équipe est fichue, sourit le premier.

\- Ils n'ont aucune chance sans un vrai défenseur, ajouta le deuxième.

\- C'est bon les gars, on a juste pas envie de devoir trouver des remplaçants, rit Léo.

La soirée se termina ainsi, entre amis. Une fois que Percy eu ramené tout le monde chez soi, il se dirigea tranquillement vers chez lui. En entrant, il trouva un post-it au-dessus du porte-manteaux.

« Partie avec Paul au restaurant, bisous »

Le jeune homme sourit en décollant le papier du mur avant de monter vers la salle de bain pour se doucher. Quand il eu finit, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, se laissant tomber dans son lit avec un soupir d'aise. Il attrapa la télécommande de sa télé et lança une série, réarrangeant son oreiller pour être à l'aise. Avec de la fatigue de la journée, il ne vit cependant pas la fin de l'épisode, s'endormant au bout d'un quart d'heure à peine.

\- Percy, réveille-toi mon chéri.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, ouvrant un œil vers sa mère.

\- On est déjà lundi ? Demanda-t-il encore à moitié endormi.

Sally rit doucement, lui caressant les cheveux.

\- On est dimanche, il est 9 heures et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes en courses s'il te plaît.

Percy cacha son visage dans son oreiller, soupirant un gros coup. Même en week-end, il devait se lever tôt.

\- Paul ne peut pas t'accompagner ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Il est rentré hier soir de son voyage, il faut qu'il se repose pour demain.

Percy grogna en serrant son coussin, s'étirant en même temps.

\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de dormir !

\- Je t'ai préparé des pancakes bleus, sourit Sally.

Rien n'avait jamais réussit à faire lever Percy Jackson plus vite que les pancakes bleus de sa mère, ou toute autre pâtisserie bleue. En un clin d'oeil, il était sur ses pieds, tout sourire.

\- Je suis en bas dans deux minutes !

Sa mère sortit de sa chambre en secouant la tête, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Comme promis, Percy descendit les marches deux à deux et sauta dans le salon pour aller déjeuner, engloutissant le tout en une poignée de minutes avant de remonter se brosser les dents et de partir pour le supermarché.

Le magasin était pratiquement désert à cette heure-ci, et il alla chercher un cadi avant de rejoindre sa mère. Il avait l'habitude de faire les courses avec elle, et connaissait bien le magasin à force. Il la laissa passer devant lui et la suivit en poussant le cadi, accoudé dessus.

Rapide, Sally prenait les produits inscrits sur sa liste avant de les poser dans le cadi, marchant tranquillement dans les allées. Percy ne faisait pas trop attention à ce qui l'entourait, secouant légèrement la tête alors que l'une de ses chansons préférées passait dans le supermarché. En voyant un homme âgé en train d'essayer d'attraper un paquet de gâteaux sur une étagère assez haute sans succès, il poussa le cadi sur le côté un instant pour aller l'aider, lui donnant l'article en lui souriant. Le vieil homme le remercia, lui racontant qu'à son âge il était aussi robuste que lui, ce qui fit rire Percy. Sally, qui s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir revenir, pencha la tête dans le rayon. Son fils tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit, saluant le vieil homme avant de la rejoindre. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule au moment où il passa devant elle, fière de lui.

Le reste des courses se fit dans le calme : Percy continuait de pousser son cadi derrière sa mère alors qu'elle suivait sa liste, rayant les produits au fur et à mesure. Il ne lui restait plus que deux choses à aller chercher et ils pouvaient rentrer.

Percy jouait sur son téléphone, poussant son cadi dans les allées étroites, quand son regard fut attiré par un mouvement au bout du rayon. Quand il tourna la tête, une queue de cheval blonde tournait dans l'allée principale.

Annabeth.

Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle, il en était sûr. Il lâcha le cadi et parcouru le rayon en quelques enjambées. Elle lui tournait le dos, concentrée sur sa liste. Quand elle se retourna, elle croisa son regard une fraction de seconde, avant de rapidement tourner la tête, s'avançant dans un rayon. Percy voulu aller la voir histoire de lui dire bonjour, mais il entendit sa mère l'appeler.

Soupirant, il rebroussa chemin. Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse, et quand il sortit du magasin, Percy se demanda si le destin n'était pas contre lui, ne lui autorisant qu'à croiser la jeune fille…

* * *

 **Bonjour ! J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi à l'écrire ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour les reviews, qui sont une véritable source de motivation pour l'écriture de ma fiction. Sur ce, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Une nouvelle semaine commença pour tout le monde, et comme d'habitude, Percy manqua d'arriver en retard pour son premier cours de la semaine. Heureusement pour lui, son professeur était également en retard, alors il pu reprendre son souffle avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Les premières heures se passèrent plutôt bien, même si les cours de langues n'étaient pas son fort. Avec Léo pour l'aider en espagnol, il s'en sortait à peu près. En ce qui concernait l'anglais, c'était plus compliqué : il s'en sortait toujours sur tout ce qui était connaissances, mais avec sa dyslexie, il avait beaucoup de travail à faire sur son orthographe, et son analyse de texte laissait à désirer. Lire était non seulement un calvaire pour lui, mais en plus de devoir lire les textes, il devait dégager le sens et les messages sous-jacents pendant les modules de littérature, et là c'était l'enfer. Il n'arrivait quasiment jamais à dégager l'implicite, ce qui se ressentait cruellement lors des contrôles sur œuvre.

\- Alors, monsieur Blofis est de retour ? Lui demanda Piper pendant la pause.

\- Oui, c'est reparti pour les cours d'anglais, soupira Percy.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête, tu vas t'en sortir.

Le regard qu'il jeta à sa meilleure amie la dissuada d'en dire plus, même si elle ne pu cacher un rictus sur ses lèvres.

\- Il faut voir le bon côté des choses Jackson ! S'exclama Léo en cherchant son livre dans le fond de son casier, tu ne devrais plus avoir littérature l'année prochaine !

\- Ouais, il faudrait déjà que je réussisse les examens avant d'aller à l'université…

\- C'est pas une matière qui va te coûter ton diplôme Percy, et je suis sûre qu'en travaillant dessus tu t'en sortiras très bien, sourit Piper.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, puisque la sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs. Il suivit ses amis en traînant des pieds, son sac pendant sur son épaule alors que les élèves se bousculaient pour aller dans leur salle.

Le trio entra dans la salle en même temps que la majorité des élèves, et ils se replacèrent aux mêmes places que l'an passé. Percy était vers la droite, à peu près au milieu dans la salle, avec Léo juste derrière lui, alors que Piper était plus en avant vers la gauche.

Monsieur Blofis, qui était également le petit-ami de la mère de Percy, n'était pas encore là. Les élèves avaient donc posé leurs affaires sur leur tables avant de se réunir en petit groupe pour discuter avant le début du cours. Percy était occupé à chercher son livre dans son sac, priant pour ne pas l'avoir oublié sur son bureau en partant, quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

Retrouvant à son grand soulagement son roman, il le posa et prit son téléphone avant de s'asseoir sur son bureau, balançant ses jambes d'un air absent.

 _«Regarde qui est à côté de moi cette année »_

En voyant le message de Piper, il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler directement, elle était dans la même pièce que lui !

S'exécutant malgré tout, il regarda dans sa direction, la voyant discuter avec Annabeth. Il mit un moment à percuter qu'elle était dans sa classe de littérature, mais quand il le comprit enfin, un grand sourire barra son visage. Les cours n'allaient peut-être pas être si terribles que ça après tout…

Piper le montra de la main, et quand Annabeth tourna la tête, il lui fit un signe de la main, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Elle resta impassible, lui faisant un signe de la main avant de se retourner vers Piper pour continuer leur conversation. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Percy essaya de capter l'attention de son amie, en vain. Elle était trop concentrée sur sa discussion pour voir ses gestes, alors il laissa tomber,

\- Bonjour tout le monde, asseyez-vous à vos places s'il vous plaît !

Monsieur Blofis venait d'entrer dans la salle, et tout le monde arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour s'installer à sa place, prêts à commencer le cours.

\- J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que la rentrée n'a pas été trop dure, sourit-il à ses élèves avant de sortir un paquet de feuilles de son sac, et j'espère aussi que tout le monde a bien lu la liste de lecture que je vous avait donné l'année dernière.

Quelques élèves se cachèrent dans leur cahier et copie, ou regardèrent par la fenêtre, essayant de se faire oublier. Percy n'avait pas trop eu le choix, mais heureusement, la liste n'était pas trop longue et il avait réussi à tout lire en temps et en heure.

\- Afin de m'en assurer, continua le professeur, je vous ai préparé un petit contrôle. Il y a une partie de contrôle de lecture, et une autre qui va évaluer votre faculté à comprendre le texte.

Un souffle de contestation plana un instant dans la classe, vite calmé par le professeur.

\- Dans la vie, on obtient ce qu'on mérite. Si vous avez fait votre travail, tout se passera bien.

Percy sentit son pouls s'accélérer en voyant les feuilles arriver doucement vers lui, et quand la personne devant lui lui fit passer le contrôle, il eu du mal à avaler sa salive. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, et se lança dans le contrôle.

La première partie était plutôt facile, même s'il dû faire preuve d'une grande concentration pour lire les questions. A la fin de la première partie, il avait répondu à toutes les questions et était presque confiant en tournant la page pour lire la partie analytique du sujet. Il lu l'extrait proposé, reconnaissant le passage et réussissant à le replacer dans le livre, mais quand il lu la question d'analyse, les problèmes commencèrent.

Le reste de l'heure s'écoula à une lenteur presque douloureuse pour Percy, qui tenta de répondre à la question comme il pu, peu convaincu de sa réponse. Il fit de son mieux pour remplir sa copie, mais quand la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours, il repoussa son contrôle en soupirant, frustré de ne pas réussir même en faisant tout son possible.

\- Allez Percy, c'est l'heure d'aller manger, lui fit Léo en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- J'arrive, part devant.

Le jeune homme rangea ses affaires et se leva péniblement, traînant jusqu'au bureau où il posa son contrôle sans regarder le professeur, sortant de la salle pour rejoindre le reste du groupe qui les attendait pour aller à la cafétéria. Tout le monde se mit en marche, et Percy regarda rapidement dans le groupe et autour d'eux, cherchant Annabeth.

\- Tu lui as proposé de venir déjeuner avec nous ? Demanda-t-il à Piper.

\- Je l'ai fait, mais elle a décliné l'offre, répondit-elle en comprenant de qui il parlait sans qu'il dise son nom.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle devait aller voir sa prof d'art pour lui rendre un projet. Alors ce contrôle ?

Percy, qui avait presque réussi à s'en remettre, laissa sa tête pencher vers l'arrière en émettant un grognement. Son amie fit la grimace, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire cependant.

\- Vraiment ? A ce point ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce dont je suis capable en littérature…

\- Je pensais qu'on avait fait des progrès depuis l'année dernière, sourit-elle.

Percy lui sourit alors qu'ils arrivaient à la cafétéria. Comme chaque jour, un tas d'adolescents attendait de pouvoir aller s'installer, et il leur fallu une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'enfin pouvoir s'asseoir à leur table habituelle. Pour une fois, Drew se contenta de passer devant eux sans s'arrêter ou ralentir, ce qui fit plaisir à Piper.

La pose déjeuner passa rapidement, tout le monde discutant avec tout le monde. Quand la sonnerie retentit pour les informer que les cours reprenaient, les adolescents se dirigèrent vers le gymnase, prêts pour leur cours de sport.

\- Percy, Frank, je vous annonce que vous êtes d'ors et déjà avec moi ! Lança Léo en passant les portes du gymnase.

\- C'est le prof qui décide de ça Léo, calme toi, rit Frank en marchant vers les vestiaires.

\- Il va forcement nous séparer.

\- Mais non ! On est ses élèves préférés, il va nous mettre dans la même équipe, insista Léo.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, mais continue d'espérer si ça te fait plaisir…

Les garçons entrèrent dans les vestiaires et se changèrent rapidement. Ils rejoignirent les filles dans le gymnase, les cherchant un petit peu parmi tout les élèves. Plusieurs classes étaient mélangées pour le cours de sport, et trois professeurs attendaient chacun leur groupe. Un des groupes avait gym à l'étage, un autre était à l'extérieur pour le trimestre de football, et le groupe de Percy et ses amis se regroupait devant le tableau à l'intérieur pour leur entraînement de volley-ball.

Un grand coup de sifflet annonça l'arrivée de leur professeur de sport, qui n'était autre que le coach Hedge. Les élèves grognèrent en entendant le son strident du petit objet, se taisant en attendant les instructions.

\- Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme, parce que le programme pour aujourd'hui est musclé !

\- Il dit toujours ça, murmura Léo en riant.

\- Valdez ! Trois tours de terrain ! Cria le Hedge.

\- Mais coach…

\- Quatre !

\- Attendez !

\- Cinq ! Essaie encore de protester et tu cours pendant tout le cours !

Percy essaya du mieux qu'il pu de se retenir, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Léo n'avait aucun talent pour la discrétion, mais il persévérait à toujours faire des commentaires en cours. La classe rigola en voyant le jeune homme partir en traînant des pieds, prenant un coup de sifflet dans l'oreille en passant devant le professeur. Un élève félicita le coach pour son jeu de mots, ce qui le fit sourire fièrement.

\- Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses les enfants ! Vous avez quinze minutes pour vous échauffer, et vous installerez les terrains après, je vous expliquerai ce qu'on va faire. C'est parti ! Fit le coache Hedge avant de retourner vers la salle des profs.

Lentement, tout le monde se mit à courir. Percy accéléra pour rattraper Léo, qui en était déjà à trois tours.

\- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ?

\- C'est pas de ma faute si les profs ont des oreilles bioniques aussi !

\- Mais si tu te taisais, tu n'aurais pas de problème, sourit Percy en continuant son échauffement.

Léo leva les yeux au ciel et fini son tour avant de le rejoindre pour les étirements. Une fois prêts, les deux garçons partirent vers le local pour aller chercher de quoi installer les terrains, suivis par quelques autres élèves.

En quelques minutes, les poteaux étaient en place, les filets attachés, et les ballons sortis. Percy et Léo s'amusaient à se faire des passes avec d'autres camarades quand le coach Hedge sortit de la salle des profs.

\- Allez fini de jouer les garçons, venez tous par ici ! Appela-t-il.

Léo profita de l'inattention de Percy pour smasher la balle, qui rebondit juste à côté de lui.

\- Mais ça va pas ?! S'écria-t-il en ramassant la balle.

\- Tu dormais, je t'ai juste réveillé ! Et puis c'est rien, je ne t'ai pas tiré dessus.

\- Heureusement !

Un coup de sifflet les arrêta, et ils rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules en se tournant vers le coach.

\- Jackson, Valdez, ça suffit ! Rendez vous utiles tout le deux, venez à côté de moi. Vous serez capitaines d'équipe.

\- Mais coach, tenta Léo.

Le regard que ce dernier lui jeta le calma, et il baissa la tête en croisant les bras, attendant les instructions.

\- Aujourd'hui on va travailler les enchaînements, annonça le professeur, vous allez vous regrouper par équipe de trois, et je veux que vous fassiez un maximum d'échanges entre équipes avec un à la réception, un autre pour une passe et un pour remettre la balle. Tout est clair ?

Les élèves hochèrent de la tête, le regardant alors qu'il dessinait les mouvements qu'il voulait voir sur le tableau.

\- Bien, s'il n'y a pas de question, mettez vous par groupes de trois qu'on puisse commencer ! Ah et j'avais failli oublier, Travis et Connor ?

Les deux frères, qui s'étaient approchés de Léo pour former une équipe se retournèrent en même temps.

\- Oui ? Répondirent-ils de concert.

\- Interdiction de vous mettre ensemble et avec Percy ou Léo.

\- C'est pas juste ! Protesta Connor.

\- Oui je sais, la vie est profondément injuste. Maintenant dépêchez-vous qu'on puisse se mettre au travail !

Les garçons obtempérèrent à contrecœur et se mélangèrent à d'autres équipes. Percy prit Nico et Frank dans son équipe, s'attirant les foudres de Léo qui les voulait dans son équipe. Malgré tout, il réussit à trouver des coéquipiers et ils purent se mettre en place pour commencer l'exercice.

\- Tout le monde est en place ? C'est parti !

Frank s'occupa de l'engagement, et la partie contre l'équipe de Léo commença. Les garçons ne se faisaient aucun cadeau, multipliant les amortis et les smashs. Le jeu s'enchaînait bien, les deux équipes faisant circuler le ballon comme le coach l'avait demandé.

Le cours se poursuivit ainsi, les équipes tournant sur les différents terrains pour rencontrer toutes les autres équipes, jusqu'à revenir contre l'équipe contre laquelle elles avaient joué au départ.

\- Ok tout le monde, dernier match avant les étirements ! Siffla le coach Hedge avant de reprendre son calepin.

Sur le terrain de Percy, Léo sautillait, attendant que Frank engage.

\- Prêts à perdre ? Demanda le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

\- Rappelle-moi qui a perdu toute à l'heure ? Rétorqua Percy en se plaçant en face de lui de son côté du filet.

Léo balaya son commentaire de la main, faisant signe à Frank pour qu'il se dépêche de commencer la partie. La balle vola au-dessus du filet, et le dernier match commença.

La partie était serrée, l'équipe de Percy menant d'un point seulement.

\- Allez les gars, c'est la balle de match, fit-il vers ses coéquipiers, Frank réceptionne, Nico passe, je l'amortis juste derrière le filet et c'est fini.

Les garçons acquiescèrent avant de se replacer sur le terrain, attendant que l'équipe de Léo engage. Le ballon partit comme une bombe dans le camp de Percy, qui sauta pour l'intercepter, s'écrasant par terre en laissant ses coéquipiers s'occuper de la remettre de l'autre côté du filet.

Les échanges continuèrent sur la même intensité, les joueurs des deux côtés trempés de sueur. La climatisation était en panne dans le gymnase, et même avec les portes ouvertes, il y avait peu d'air.

\- Allez Jackson, laisse tomber ! Tu sais que tu ne peux pas gagner, sourit Léo en renvoyant la balle.

\- Dans tes rêves !

Percy recula une fois la balle renvoyée, et fut surpris en voyant Léo s'élancer du fond de cours à toute vitesse avant de sauter pour smasher. Le coup était tellement puissant que la balle passa au-dessus de tout les joueurs, et Percy rit en sachant que la balle sortait du terrain à leur avantage. Cependant, le jeune homme se calma d'un coup en se retournant, voyant la balle foncer sur une fille.

\- Attention ! Cria-t-il.

Malheureusement, la personne n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et prit la balle de plein fouet dans le dos. Percy trottina vers elle, inquiet de la voir courbée sur elle-même.

\- Ça va ?

Son expression se figea quand l'élève tourna la tête et la fusilla du regard. Un regard gris orageux qui semblait assombri par la colère croisa le sien.

\- Annabeth ! Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est Léo qui a tiré, il n'a pas fait attention. Tout va bien, tu as mal quelque part ?

Il tendit la main vers elle, mais elle le repoussa, se redressant en relevant la tête.

\- Je vais bien, tu peux retourner avec tes amis, répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale en se frottant le dos.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je sais que les frappes de Léo sont plutôt puissantes…

\- J'ai remarqué, maintenant laisse-moi s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord, fit Percy en laissant ses mains retomber sur ses côtés, mais si tu as besoin d'aide…

\- Je demanderai à Piper, merci, le coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

Léo arriva enfin en marchant, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai pas fait attention, ça va ?

Annabeth le regarda un instant en serrant les poings avant de soupirer, partant d'un pas décidé vers le groupe à l'extérieur. Percy se mit une claque mentale, avant de fusiller son ami du regard.

\- Quoi ?

\- Léo, tu lui as tiré dessus !

\- Et je me suis excusé !

Percy soupira, ramassant le ballon en entendant le coup de sifflet final et regardant Annabeth sortir. Il avait déjà l'impression qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup avant ça, mais maintenant, il aurait de la chance si elle ne le détestait pas…

Après avoir tout rangé, les garçons partirent aux vestiaires avec le reste des élèves pour se changer. Ceux qui avaient encore cours après prirent une douche, mais Léo et Percy avaient fini leur journée, alors ils se contentèrent de changer de tee-shirt et de renfiler leur chaussures avant de ranger leurs affaires dans leurs sacs.

\- Tu viens toujours chez moi ? Demanda Léo en poussant la porte du gymnase.

\- Ouais, je pourrai pas tenir un jour de plus à t'entendre te plaindre du cliquetis dans ton moteur, sourit Percy.

Les garçons remontèrent au parking devant le lycée pour retrouver leurs voitures, avant de conduire vers chez Léo. Lui et Percy s'étaient toujours très bien entendus, sans doute à cause de ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Le père de Léo avait abandonné sa mère en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte, et alors qu'il était encore petit, celle-ci était morte dans un incendie au garage où elle travaillait. Après plusieurs années passées dans différents foyers, il avait été adopté par une femme célibataire et sans enfant. Ils en parlaient peu, mais Percy était toujours admiratif de son ami quand il le voyait avec sa mère adoptive. Il s'estimait beaucoup plus chanceux : même s'il n'avait jamais connu son père, il savait qu'il n'était pas parti de son plein gré. Quelques mois après sa naissance, il avait été porté disparu en mer et n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Malgré ça, il lui restait sa mère, qui l'avait élevé seule et choyé. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé à se plaindre de son sort, parce qu'il savait bien que certaines personnes, même avec leur deux parents, étaient bien plus malheureux que lui.

Les deux amis se garèrent près de la maison dont le garage était presque aussi grand. Léo appuya sur un bouton qui ouvrit automatiquement le garage, puis entra dedans, zigzagant entre les pièces de voiture et de moto et les boites à outils pour rejoindre la porte qui reliait le garage à la cuisine.

\- Holà mama ! Lança Léo en embrassant sa mère qui se mit à rire, j'ai ramené Percy avec moi, on va vérifier ma voiture.

\- D'accord, mais ne traînez pas, il y a école demain et tu dois faire tes devoirs.

\- On devrait avoir fini dans deux heures maximum, promis !

\- Vale, et fait attention à ton tee-shirt, il est tout neuf !

Léo acquiesça et reparti d'où il venait, retirant son tee-shirt pour en enfiler un autre plein de tâches d'huile et de graisse. Il attrapa sa ceinture à outils et l'attacha avant de s'avancer vers sa voiture garée devant le garage, ouvrant le capot.

\- Bon, on va pouvoir commencer. Percy, tu peux venir m'aider, je dois démonter le filtre à air.

\- Mais on l'a pas changé juste avant la rentrée ?

\- Si, c'est pas lui qui a un problème, c'est peut-être l'alternateur.

\- L'alternateur ?

Léo, qui avait déjà dévissé le filtre à air, releva la tête, fixant son ami d'un air perplexe.

\- Percy, est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

\- Oui, mais je comprends rien à l'agencement de ton moteur !

\- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai fait quelques modifications…

En fait, Léo était un vrai prodige de la mécanique. Il envisageait d'ouvrir son propre garage une fois ses études finies, et en attendant, il s'occupait des véhicules d'un peu tout le monde. C'est comme ça qu'il gagnait son argent de poche et qu'il aidait sa mère. A chaque fois qu'elle l'envoyait faire des courses, il payait lui-même, il s'occupait de l'entretien des voitures et des petits travaux dans la maison. C'était la face caché de Léo le clown de la classe qui courrait après les filles.

\- Tu sais quoi, je vais m'occuper de la voiture, et tu vas monter ma fourche sur ma moto.

\- Ok, pas de problème.

Les deux heures défilèrent, et ils réussirent à tout finir à temps. Finalement, le cliquetis venait juste d'une vis qui se promenait dans le moteur. Percy avait réussi à monter la fourche de moto, et avait eu assez de temps pour changer les pneus.

\- Parfait, sourit Léo en s'essuyant les mains sur un morceau de tissu déchiré.

\- Bon, je vais y aller si on en a finit, que tu puisses aller faire tes devoirs, rit Percy devant un Léo dépité.

\- Attends, j'ai une surprise à te montrer avant que tu me laisses pour le calvaire des équations !

\- Une surprise ?

Léo ne répondit pas, retournant dans le garage en courant, revenant en poussant une moto recouverte d'un drap blanc. Quand il arriva à côté de Percy, il mit l'engin sur béquille et tira le drap, révélant une moto de route noire.

\- Tada !

\- Elle est magnifique ! Tu l'as eu où ? Demanda Percy en faisant le tour de la moto.

\- J'ai un ami qui a un ami, qui n'en voulait plus.

\- C'est une moto street, elle a dû te coûter cher…

\- En fait, c'est une triumph street triple de 2013 pour être plus précis, et elle ne m'a rien coûté du tout. Son ancien propriétaire ne connaissait rien à la mécanique et me l'a donné en croyant avoir serré le moteur et n'ayant ni le temps ni l'envie de s'en occuper. Il y a quelques travaux à faire dessus avant de pouvoir rouler avec, mais je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras !

Percy, qui s'était assis sur la moto, releva la tête vers son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle est pour toi Percy ! J'ai déjà la mienne, et je sais que tu en voulais une comme ça, alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion !

\- Léo, c'est super sympa, mais je peux pas accepter un cadeau comme ça…Répondit Percy en se remettant debout à côté de la moto.

\- Jackson, pourquoi est-ce que tu compliques toujours les choses ? Et je ne fais que t'offrir une coquille, tu t'occuperas toi-même de sa rénovation. Bien sûr, je peux la garder chez moi le temps que tu ais fini de la réparer, et si tu as besoin d'un conseil, je serai là, sourit Léo.

Ne laissant pas Percy refuser une fois de plus, il sortit la clé de la moto de sa poche et la lui jeta. Le jeune homme la rattrapa et la fixa, un grand sourire collé au visage. Il remercia son ami avant de se retourner vers sa nouvelle acquisition, riant devant la moto.

\- Ma mère va me tuer…

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ?** **Le prochain n'arrivera pas avant le 12 ou le 13, je pars en vacances :)**

 **Je voulais aussi vous demander votre avis sur quelque chose : depuis quelques temps je songe à reprendre mon compte tumblr pour en faire un compe dédié à Percy Jackson et les Héros de l'Olympe. Il y aurait des montages, des headcanons, et vous pourriez me faire part de vos envies pour que je les réalise ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, merci et à bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

« _Percy Jackson, je vais te tuer. »_

Rien de tel pour commencer sa journée qu'un beau message plein d'amour de sa meilleure amie…

Percy soupira en reposant son portable sur sa table de chevet, s'asseyant dans son lit en se frottant les yeux. Encore à moitié endormi, il descendit dans la cuisine pour déjeuner tout seul. Sa mère avait réussi à se faire embaucher à la librairie du coin, et comme il commençait un peu plus tard aujourd'hui, elle était partie avant de pouvoir le voir ce matin. Son beau-père était déjà parti pour le lycée, alors Percy se prépara un chocolat chaud et quelques tartines avant d'aller s'installer dans le salon devant la télé.

Pendant qu'il déjeunait devant des dessins animés, il repensa au message assassin que lui avait envoyé Piper. Il chercha ce qu'il avait fait pour la mettre en colère, sans rien trouver. Après avoir poussé la réflexion quelques minutes supplémentaires, il haussa les épaules et laissa tomber, rangeant tranquillement la table basse avant de remonter pour se préparer à aller en cours.

Il n'avait personne à aller chercher aujourd'hui, alors il prit directement la route pour le lycée, chantonnant au volant. Fait assez rare pour être souligné, Percy arriva en avance pour les cours, ce qu'il réalisa en regardant son portable une fois garé sur le parking devant l'établissement. Il soupira en posant sa tête contre le volant, fermant les yeux en se reposant.

Son repos fut de courte durée, car quelqu'un toqua à sa fenêtre, le faisant sursauter. Percy se redressa d'un bond, ouvrant la fenêtre pour trouver Piper debout devant sa voiture.

\- Sors de ta voiture, lui ordonna-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

\- Mais on a encore du temps avant de devoir…

\- Jackson, dehors maintenant !

Percy leva les mains pour calmer sa meilleure amie avant d'attraper son portable et son sac sur le siège à côté de lui. Piper l'attendait, les bras croisés contre la poitrine, tapant du pied. Elle attendit qu'il ait fermé la porte de sa Jeep avant de lui claquer l'arrière du crâne.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça ! Se plaint Percy en se frottant la tête.

\- Peu-être que je pourrais arrêter si tu arrêtais de faire n'importe quoi !

\- Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- Annabeth, répliqua Piper en levant un sourcil.

Percy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où Piper voulait en venir.

\- Quoi Annabeth ?

La jeune Cherokee leva les mains au ciel en soupirant d'exaspération.

\- Vous lui avez tiré dessus avec une balle de volley ! Tu sais Percy, quand on parle de créer un contact pour faire connaissance, on ne parle pas d'attaquer les gens.

\- C'est Léo qui lui a tiré dessus, et je suis allé la voir pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien ! De toute façon, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup...

\- C'est pas faux, mais on peut toujours changer ça ! Je suis sûre que vous pourriez vous entendre.

Ce fut au tour de Percy de croiser les bras en observant Piper attentivement, plissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce qu'on fasse connaissance ?

\- Percy, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, souffla Piper en levant les yeux au ciel, j'ai bien vu comment tu l'observais à la cantine. Quelle genre de meilleure amie je serais si je ne te donnais pas un petit coup de pouce ?

Les deux amis se mirent en route vers le lycée en entendant la sonnerie, Piper souriant alors que Percy s'agitait dans tout les sens en la suivant, les joues légèrement rougies.

\- Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais juste curieux, pas intéressé…

\- Et en plus, continua Piper sans se soucier des plaintes de son ami, ça lui ferait du bien de se faire des amis. C'est une fille super, je suis sûre qu'elle s'intégrerait facilement au groupe.

La discussion s'arrêta là, chacun allant de son côté pour suivre ses cours. La matinée se passa sans que rien d'extraordinaire ne se passe. C'était une journée absolument banale : Percy et ses amis allaient en cours, se croisaient dans les couloirs, Léo se faisait prendre en train de parler en cours, et il se faisait charrier pour ça pendant les poses.

Tout le monde se rejoint à la cafétéria après une attente assez longue faute de place, et au plus grand bonheur de tous, Drew ne vint pas leur rendre visite.

\- Sérieusement, si quelqu'un sait si on peut changer d'option, dites-le moi, se plaint Léo en regardant la copie que la prof lui avait rendu.

\- Désolé pour toi, mais tu es condamné à rester en biologie renforcée, rit Piper en finissant son assiette.

\- Mais c'est pas juste !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à faire attention en t'inscrivant, maintenant arrêtes de te plaindre et essaie d'avoir des bonnes notes, je suis sûre que madame Benioff te lâchera si elle voit que tu fais des efforts.

Percy était perdu dans ses pensées, écoutant à peine ce que ses amis se disaient. A vrai dire, il était préoccupé au sujet d'Annabeth, ce qui l'intriguait. Après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine, n'avaient parlé que deux fois ensemble et il avait la nette impression qu'elle se portait mieux loin de lui. C'était peut-être ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Il avait beau chercher encore et encore, il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi elle se montrait aussi renfermée et froide avec lui. D'accord, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun d'après ce qu'il savait d'elle : elle était douée à l'école alors qu'il était tout juste moyen, elle écrivait et lisait beaucoup alors qu'il avait du mal avec l'un comme l'autre. Mais malgré ça, il ne comprenait pas son attitude distante. Après tout, tout ses amis n'avaient pas les mêmes centre d'intérêt, et pourtant tout le monde s'entendait très bien. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Quelque chose qui la pousse à l'éviter ?

Ces questions tournaient encore et toujours dans sa tête, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il était tellement habitué à ce que les gens sourient et soient de bonne humeur à son contact qu'il ne trouvait pas la raison de son attitude. Sans qu'il n'arrive à savoir pourquoi, il avait cette envie de se rapprocher d'elle, d'aller au-delà de la façade qu'elle présentait. Il voulait la connaître vraiment, ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle voulait faire dans la vie, comment elle pensait le futur.

\- Percy, il faut y aller, lui dit Hazel.

Il sursauta au contact de sa main sur son épaule, la fixant un instant comme si elle venait de lui parler dans une langue étrangère.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui oui, je réfléchissais juste.

\- Ça doit être quelque chose d'important, tu n'as pas dit un mot pendant tout le repas.

Percy lui sourit en prenant son sac en sortant de la cafétéria.

\- Juste quelques questions que je me pose depuis peu, mais rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas.

Hazel acquiesça avant de partir de son côté, le laissant rejoindre Piper et Léo pour le cours de maths.

\- S'il vous plaît, pas une interro, priait Piper devant la porte en croisant les doigts.

\- Même madame Dodds ne peut pas être à ce point méchante, sourit Léo, elle est peut-être horrible, terrifiante, avec des dents complètement décalés, une voix grincante, des…

Léo, qui était lancé dans sa tirade sur leur prof de mathématiques, finit par s'arrêter en voyant Percy et Piper lui faire signe de se taire en regardant par-dessus son épaule, l'air paniqué. Son sang se glaça alors qu'il se retournait, craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Et il ne fut pas déçu. Campée sur ses talons aiguilles avec son tailleur rouge, ses lunettes sur le nez et un dossier sous le bras, madame Dodds l'écoutait. Léo pâlit à la vue du sourire carnassier de sa prof, qui tapait du pied.

\- Mais continuez je vous en pris monsieur Valdez.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, tenta-t-il en balbutiant.

\- Ce que vous vouliez dire, c'est que je suis une enseignante qui se soucie grandement de la réussite de ses élèves, et que pour en tirer le meilleur, je multiplie les interrogations ?

\- Tout à fait madame.

\- Par conséquent, je suis sûre que vous ne verrez pas d'objection à ce qu'il y ai une interrogation cet après-midi ?

\- Non…

\- Bien, maintenant, tout le monde à sa place, et sortez une feuille. N'oubliez pas de remercier monsieur Valdez pour cette petite surprise !

Les regards noirs qu'il essuya lui firent baisser la tête sur sa copie. Piper le fusilla du regard, allumant sa calculatrice pour entamer son interrogation, tandis que Percy se retenait de rire, histoire de ne pas aggraver la situation. Bien sûr, il n'était pas heureux d'avoir un nouveau contrôle surprise, mais être en colère contre son ami ne servait à rien, alors autant s'y attaquer sans s'énerver.

A la fin de l'heure, tout le monde rendit sa copie avant de sortir. Percy était plutôt satisfait de lui pour une fois, même s'il n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit le cas pour tout le monde. Léo était déjà sorti, attendant ses amis près de la porte. Quasiment tout les élèves qui sortaient de la salle le fusillaient du regard. Le jeune homme fut donc soulagé de voir Percy arriver avec un sourire aux lèvres et sans agressivité dans le regard.

\- En voila au moins un qui n'a pas envie de me tuer, sourit le jeune homme en soupirant.

\- Ne parle pas trop vite Valdez, Piper n'est pas encore sortie.

\- Orf, je suis sûr qu'elle va réussir, tenta Léo pour se rassurer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille sortit de la salle, le regard sombre et les poings serrés.

\- Ça sent mauvais, souffla Léo à Percy.

\- Tu ferais bien d'aller te cacher avant qu'elle t'attrape, lui répondit-il.

Malheureusement pour lui, Léo n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir. Leur amie l'attrapa par l'épaule en le fusillant du regard. Le jeune homme leva les mains en faisant mine de se rendre, tentant un sourire vers la Cherokee.

\- Piper ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !

Pour toute réponse, elle lui pinça le bras, le faisant sursauter.

\- Aïe ! Allez c'est rien, et je suis sûre que tu es d'accord avec tout ce que j'ai dit…

\- Quand bien même je le serais, à cause de toi ma moyenne va rechuter !

Percy, qui observait la scène de son côté, ne put retenir un éclat de rire en voyant son ami se faire violenter par Piper. Les élèves qui passaient riaient sans plus s'attarder, habitués aux chamaillerie de la bande.

\- Ah et tant que j'y pense…

Sans attendre que Léo ne lui pose une question, elle lui mit un coup de poing dans le bras, ce qui fit crier le garçon.

\- Piper ! Mais pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ?!

\- Ça c'était pour Annabeth.

\- Anna qui ?

\- Annabeth. Tu sais, la fille que tu as bombardé avec un ballon de volley hier ?

\- Mais je me suis excusé ! Se plaint Léo alors que le trio avançait enfin dans les couloirs.

Le garçon rentra la tête dans les épaules en voyant l'expression de Piper, avant de se ranger sagement à côté de Percy, histoire d'éviter un nouveau coup.

\- Sans rire, reprit-elle, tu lui as fait mal. Elle commençait déjà à avoir un beau bleu dans le dos avec ton smash.

Léo perdu son sourire en entendant qu'il avait vraiment blessé quelqu'un.

\- Si je la recroise, je renouvellerai mes excuses, répondit-il simplement.

\- Bien, sourit Piper avant de s'arrêter à un carrefour de couloirs, je vais en Français, mais on se revoit après pour l'entraînement.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, avant de se rendre dans leur propre salle de cours. Léo se tenu tranquille pendant toute l'heure, ruminant sûrement ce que lui avait dit Piper. Nico était avec eux, aussi taciturne que d'habitude. Ce silence fut le bienvenu pour Percy, qui somnola presque durant tout le cours, prenant des notes de temps en temps histoire de ne pas se faire prendre.

La sonnerie le réveilla, et il se traîna avec Nico et Léo hors de la salle, laissant la horde d'élèves foncer vers la sortie pour rentrer chez eux avant de se diriger vers le gymnase.

\- Quelqu'un a croisé le coach aujourd'hui ? Demanda Léo en s'étirant.

\- Reyna l'a vu en début d'après-midi.

\- Il avait l'air comment ?

\- En forme, sourit Percy en poussant le portail.

Léo grogna en shootant dans un caillou.

\- Je propose qu'on lui pique son sifflet, proposa-t-il.

\- Tu te souviens pas de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois qu'on a essayé ? Lança Nico en poussant la porte du gymnase.

\- Il a sortit une corne de brume de son sac, rit Percy en se souvenant de l'événement.

L'année dernière, alors que toute l'équipe était exténuée par la journée qu'elle avait passée, Léo avait piqué le sifflet au coach Hedge, le gardant dans sa poche. Alors que tout le monde était parti s'entraîner, il s'en était rendu compte, et avait sorti sa corne de brume de son sac avec un grand sourire. La séance avait été horrible pour eux, entre les hurlements et les sonneries du coach qui s'en était donné à cœur joie.

\- Je vous apprendrais à voler mon sifflet, fit Percy en imitant leur coach.

\- Vous allez voir, à la fin de l'entraînement vous me supplierez de l'utiliser mon sifflet, ajouta Léo en prenant une voix grave.

Même Nico sourit à l'imitation faite de leur entraîneur, tandis que Percy et Léo était pris dans un fou rire sans fin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Travis en entrant dans le gymnase, suivi par le reste de l'équipe, Hazel et Silena.

\- Percy et Léo se sont lancés dans l'imitation du coach, répondit Nico en voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter de rire.

\- Ah ! Je suis imbattable à ce jeu, sourit Connor.

Le jeune homme se tassa et rentra la tête dans les épaules, balançant ses bras dans tout les sens.

\- Plus vite que ça ! Vous appelez ça courir ? On dirait des grands-mères en déambulateur ! Brailla-t-il, faisant rire tout le monde.

En voyant le succès de son imitation il voulu continuer, mais un long coup de sifflet leur indiqua que le coach commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Si tout le monde n'est pas prêt dans deux minutes, je vous fais une séance de renforcement musculaire ! Hurla-t-il.

La menace eu le don de calmer le groupe, qui courut se changer aux vestiaires en un temps record. Les filles étaient comme d'habitude déjà prêtes et rassemblées quand les garçons déboulèrent sur le terrain, les lacets à moitié faits et les tee-shirt à moitié enfilés. Le coach Hedge sourit en regardant son chronomètre.

\- Je ferais bien de vous menacer plus souvent ! Lança-t-il. Bon, aujourd'hui nous recevons une élève du journal du lycée qui va vous interroger chacun votre tour rapidement et faire quelques photos. Je compte sur vous pour être polis et efficaces ! Percy, tu y vas le premier. Les autres, partez à l'échauffement !

Percy, qui se débattait avec son tee-shirt pour passer son bras dans sa manche, réussit enfin à s'habiller correctement.

\- Alors champion, on arrive plus à enfiler un tee-shirt ? Rit Léo.

\- Ça va ça va. Va plutôt courir Valdez.

\- Je vais y aller, mais avant je dois aller parler à Annabeth.

Dès qu'il entendit le prénom de la jeune fille, Percy se tourna, la cherchant du regard. Elle était avec Piper un peu plus loin, en train de discuter avec elle. Mais bien sûr ! Elle participait au journal du lycée, elle l'avait interviewé pour ça. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas tilter dès que l'entraîneur avec parlé du journal ?

\- Tu vas aller t'excuser ? Demanda-t-il en marchant vers les filles.

\- J'ai pas trop le choix, on dirait pas comme ça mais Piper frappe fort, sourit Léo, et puis tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas blesser les gens.

Percy sourit à son ami avant de s'arrêter devant Piper et Annabeth. Tout le monde était parti courir à part eux, alors que le coach préparait les installations.

\- Salut Annabeth.

\- Salut Léo, répondit-elle.

\- Comment tu connais mon nom ?

\- Percy me l'a dit quand tu m'as tiré dessus hier, fit la jeune fille, les yeux brillant de malice.

Léo se dandina, mal à l'aise à l'évocation de l'incident.

\- A propos de ça…

\- Oui ?

Le jeune homme hésita, mais le regard de son amie derrière Annabeth le décida à parler.

\- Piper m'a dit que je t'avais bien amoché avec la balle de volley. Je suis désolé pour le tir, et le bleu.

Annabeth tressaillit et plaça instinctivement sa main sur son dos.

\- Quel bleu ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Celui que je t'ai fait en te tirant dessus, fit Léo en fronçant les sourcils,.

\- Je l'ai vu quand on se changeait, ajouta Piper, tu dois marquer rapidement, et Valdez n'a pas du y aller de main morte vu la couleur que ça prenait.

\- Oh ça, souffla Annabeth en relaissant tomber sa main, ne t'inquiètes pas je suis solide. Tes excuses sont acceptées, c'était un accident.

Le garçon parut satisfait, et lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de partir rejoindre son équipe pour l'échauffement. Piper leva les yeux aux ciel, soupirant.

\- Tu verras, il est pas méchant. Un peu survolté par moment, mais on s'y fait.

Annabeth acquiesça, souriant brièvement à son amie avant que celle-ci ne parte courir à son tour. Il ne resta plus que Percy à ses côtés, et elle se tendit. Tant que Piper était là, elle arrivait presque à faire comme tout le monde, voire sourire et faire des blagues. Mais dès qu'elle se trouvait à proximité de Percy, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle se crispait. Tout ce succès, cette vie facile, ce quotidien tranquille, elle l'enviait. Le fait qu'il puisse avoir tout ça sans la moindre difficulté l'insupportait. Il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds parce qu'il courrait après un ballon avec le brassard de capitaine, sa meilleure amie était une fille adorable et cultivée, il était entouré d'amis et n'avait aucun mal à s'en faire de nouveaux, et même les professeurs ne semblaient pas lui en demander beaucoup au niveau du travail personnel bon sang !

Elle voyait déjà son futur dans le milieu sportif sans problème, avec des offres de bourses des meilleures universités sportives, à enchaîner les conquêtes comme Drew en vivant dans un appartement somptueux avec tout ce qu'il voulait, alors qu'elle n'aurait même pas fini ses études…

Ce sentiment dépassait la simple jalousie. Annabeth ne s'abaissait jamais à ce genre de choses, se raccrochant à la certitude que le temps ferait justice. Elle ne se souciait pas des filles avec un corps de rêve, parce qu'elle savait que la beauté physique n'était qu'éphémère, elle ne se souciait pas des personnes populaires, parce qu'une fois que le lycée serait terminé elles retomberaient dans l'anonymat. Elle n'enviait pas la vie des autres parce qu'elle était temporaire, comme quasiment tout.

Le problème avec Percy, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas se reposer sur le temps pour faire son œuvre et rétablir les choses. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas : il incarnait l'injustice. Il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, le meilleur, et il aurait tout ce qu'il voudrait dans le futur. Tout ça en étant un garçon incapable d'avoir plus que la moyenne sur une simple étude de texte, sans culture, sans réflexion. Percy Jackson avait tout ce qu'elle avait jamais espéré et plus, sans produire le moindre effort. Bonheur et pérennité. Il était la preuve à ses yeux que non, la justice n'existait pas pour tous. Certains étaient juste bénis des dieux, et coulaient une vie tranquille et sans obstacles. D'autres étaient destinés à se battre jour après jour pour espérer un avenir meilleur. Il avait un futur tout tracé devant lui, et elle devait travailler encore et toujours en espérant parvenir à quelque chose. C'était injuste, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Injustice et impuissance face au sort, voilà ce que lui rappelait Percy quand elle le voyait.

Oui, lui non plus n'était pas responsable de la chance qu'il avait, c'était le destin, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'était pas arrogant ou méprisant. Au contraire, il semblait sympathique et tenait vraiment à ses amis, du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait constater en l'observant. Peut-être cachait-il son jeu ? Après tout, tout le monde avait quelque chose à cacher, non ?

Totalement inconscient des réflexions internes de la jeune fille, Percy fit un pas vers elle, son sourire légèrement en coin aux lèvres.

\- Tu dois m'interviewer une deuxième fois ? Demanda-t-il.

Sa question tira Annabeth hors de ses pensées, et elle releva la tête vers lui. L'orage rencontra l'océan, et comme,à chaque fois, leurs regards restèrent accrochés. Quelque chose dans ces pupilles oscillant entre différentes nuances de vert et de bleu intriguait Annabeth, tandis que Percy restait fasciné par le gris de ses yeux.

\- Non, j'ai juste besoin de prendre une photo, finit-elle par répondre en attrapant son portable dans son sac.

\- Tu veux qu'on se mette autre part pour ça ?

\- Tant que je ne me prends pas une balle, dit la jeune fille, on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Sa réponse amusa Percy, qui se tourna, observant ses amis sur le terrain.

\- Par ici, montra-t-il de la main, ils ne s'entraînent que sur demi-terrain pour le moment, on ne risquera rien là-bas.

Annabeth le suivit de l'autre côté du gymnase jusqu'à la cage de gardien inoccupée.

\- Mets-toi près du poteau s'il te plaît.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux, on va en prendre deux ou trois et tu choisiras celle que tu préfères, fit Annabeth en levant l'appareil vers le garçon.

Un peu mal à l'aise, il croisa les bras derrière le dos, les jambes un peu écartés en souriant. Annabeth leva le pouce une fois la photo prise pour lui dire que c'était bon, et il prit une balle par terre pour la seconde pose, regardant le ballon entre ses mains.

\- Une dernière et je te libère.

Percy hocha de la tête en envoyant la balle à Frank qui levait la main. Il croisa les bras contre son torse et regard face à lui, fixant l'appareil avec son célèbre sourire en coin. Au moment où Annabeth allait prendre la photo, Travis appela son capitaine, lui faisant tourner la tête.

En regardant la photo, la jeune fille fut stupéfaite du rendu. Percy avait le visage presque de profil, laissant paraître le coin de son œil droit, alors que la lumière de la salle frappait son œil gauche, faisant briller sa pupille bleue-verte. On apercevait une fossette au creux de sa joue, et ses cheveux noir ébouriffés ressortaient sur sa peau hâlée.

Le garçon s'avança vers elle, se positionnant un peu de côté pour pouvoir bien voir les photos.

\- Ça va, tu as quelque chose de potable pour le journal ?

Potable ? Même si elle aurait préféré mourir que de l'admettre à voix haute, Percy avait un physique pour le moins avantageux, et il était photogénique.

\- A toi de me le dire.

Elle fit défiler les trois photos, lui laissant le temps de bien les regarder. Leur proximité la gênait, et elle espérait qu'il se déciderait rapidement, histoire qu'elle passe au prochain joueur. Il était tellement près d'elle qu'elle pouvait le sentir. Elle se demandait si l'odeur d'embrun marin qu'elle respirait était son odeur corporelle ou un parfum, quand il revint sur la première photo.

\- Celle-ci est peut-être la plus sérieuse, non ? Questionna-t-il en tournant le visage vers elle.

\- C'est vrai. On part sur celle-ci alors ?

\- D'accord.

\- Bon, c'est fini, envoie-moi Léo s'il te plaît, dit-elle en reculant d'un pas, relevant la tête.

\- Ok. Je ferai l'effort de lire ton article, sourit-il en partant.

Annabeth ignora le commentaire, baissant la tête sur les photos qu'elle avait fait. Peu importe la pose qu'il avait prise, la photo était toujours réussie.

Léo arriva en trottinant, et elle ferma la galerie de son téléphone pour continuer sa séance questions et photos. Un par un, tout les garçons passèrent pendant que le reste du groupe s'entraînait. Le coach ne les avait pas ménagé, leur faisant travailler les tirs cadrés. Chaque fois qu'un joueur ratait son tir ou que l'un des gardiens arrêtait la balle, il devait enchaîner une série de pompes et d'abdos. Inutile de dire qu'à la fin de la séance, tout le monde était sur les rotules. Le coup de sifflet final fut accueilli avec un grande soulagement, et les deux équipes se rassemblèrent devant le tableau du coach, en sueur et exténuées.

\- Bien, je suis content de vous pour ce soir, vous avez bien travaillé. La demoiselle reviendra la semaine prochaine pour s'occuper de votre équipe, dit-il en regardant les filles. Les garçons, vous restez le temps de prendre une photo de l'équipe, les filles vous pouvez y aller, on se voit vendredi !

L'équipe féminine ne se fit pas prier pour aller au vestiaire, alors que Percy et ses équipiers se traînaient pour se regrouper dans une cage. Il se placèrent en deux rangées, l'une debout et l'autre à genou devant, tout le monde souriant malgré la fatigue. Annabeth se dépêcha pour pouvoir les laisser partir le plus vite possible, ayant l'approbation de tout le monde pour la photo. Les garçons coururent pour se changer, remerciant Annabeth pour le temps qu'elle leur avait consacré, et Charles resta pour ranger le matériel avant de rejoindre son équipe.

Tous rentrèrent chez eux après cette journée bien remplie, et une fois que la jeune fille eu fini tout ce qu'elle avait à faire chez elle, elle s'installa dans son lit, tapant son article sur l'équipe de hand. Elle avait déjà tapé son zoom sur le capitaine, il ne lui restait plus qu'à y mettre la photo de Percy avant de l'imprimer pour le journal. Quand tout fut fini et relu, elle brancha son téléphone à son ordinateur, choisissant ses photos. Elle s'occupa de Percy en dernier, passant d'une photo à l'autre, s'attardant un peu. Elle inséra la photo qu'il avait choisi, avant de tout éteindre dans sa chambre et de se coucher. Elle programma son réveil et ferma les yeux, le sommeil l'emportant petit à petit. Annabeth se repassa sa journée en mémoire, sombrant face au flux d'images. Cette nuit-là elle rêva de la mer, du son des vagues allant et venant sur le sable du bord de plage, et des embruns volant autour d'elle en nuées humides et salées.

* * *

 **Bonjour, me revoilà après une courte absence ! J'espère que ce chapitre qui en dévoile un peu plus sur Annabeth vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, et je vous dis à très vite pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le reste de la semaine s'était bien passé, tout le monde suivant son quotidien sans que rien ne vienne perturber leur routine. Percy était resté chez lui quasiment tout le week-end, travaillant sur ses cours avec l'aide de Paul et de sa mère, ne s'éclipsant qu'une grosse heure pour rejoindre Léo chez lui. Il avait commencé à travailler sur sa moto, démontant le moteur pour évaluer les dégâts. A son plus grand soulagement, ils n'avaient rien trouvé qui ne puisse pas être réparé.

Quand il alla en cours le lendemain, il fut un peu déçu d'apprendre que monsieur Brunner ne revenait que le jour prochain. Il adorait les cours d'histoire avec ce professeur, il sentait qu'il était passionné par son métier, ce qui rendait ses cours beaucoup plus intéressant.

Plus intéressant que ses cours de maths par exemple.

Une fois ne fut pas coutume, il rentra chez lui lundi soir avec deux pages d'exos de maths à faire. Il y passa la soirée, essayant tant bien que mal de finir le tout le plus proprement possible.

Le lendemain matin, Percy se réveilla de bonne humeur, sautant de son lit pour rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

\- Percy ! Déjà debout ? Demanda Sally.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, sourit-il en jouant avec une pomme, la lançant dans les airs avant de s'asseoir, attaquant son petit-déjeuner.

\- Et de bonne humeur un matin en semaine de cours ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

\- Monsieur Brunner revient aujourd'hui, les cours d'histoire reprennent enfin !

\- Ah, je comprends mieux.

Sally se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, le faisant ronchonner avant de le laisser finir tranquillement, triant des papiers dans le salon.

\- Maman, appela Percy en passant l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne saurais pas quelle note j'ai eu à mon contrôle de littérature par hasard ?

\- Quand bien même je le saurais, je ne te le dirais pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vis avec ton professeur que tu as le droit à des privilèges Percy.

Le jeune homme soupira, baissant la tête en traînant des pieds vers l'escalier.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien n'est-ce pas…

\- Va plutôt te préparer, plus vite tu seras au lycée, plus vite tu connaîtras ta note !

Percy trottina jusque dans sa chambre, ouvrant son placard pour trouver de quoi s'habiller avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas à aller chercher Piper ce matin, alors il prit son temps sous la douche, chantonnant en se rinçant.

Attrapant sa casquette après avoir embrassé sa mère, il descendit dans les rues de New-York, grimpant dans sa voiture pour se rendre tranquillement en cours. Le parking était bien occupé, mais il trouva quand même sa place près des grands escaliers menant au hall d'entrée. C'était assez marrant à voir, parce qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à avoir une place privée, mais tout le monde semblait s'être mis d'accord pour la lui laisser. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là, c'était plutôt cool de ne pas avoir à trop marcher pour entrer dans le lycée.

\- Percy !

Sa meilleure amie arrivait juste derrière lui, sautillant dans les escaliers en faisant balancer son sac et les quelques tresses qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Il l'attendit au milieu des marches, esquivant les élèves qui se bousculaient pour rentrer dans l'établissement.

\- Salut Piper. Comment ça va ?

\- Figures-toi que j'allais plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que je te vois.

Percy faillit rater la dernière marche, regardant la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils, la laissant entrer en première.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Mes rétines ont grillé, il est probable que tu m'aies rendu aveugle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Percy, on va bientôt être en Octobre, et même s'il fait encore bon, tu dois vraiment arrêter de mettre un short pour les cours. En plus, tu as mis des chaussettes longues !

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, le jeune homme explosa de rire, passant un bras autour des épaules de Piper, lui coinçant la tête en ébouriffant ses cheveux, la faisant crier.

\- Arrêtes ça tout de suite, rit-elle en essayant de se dégager.

\- Ça t'apprendras à te moquer de mon style vestimentaire !

\- Mais j'essaye juste de t'aider moi !

Percy finit par la lâcher, faisant basculer son sac devant lui pour poser ses livres dans son casier.

\- En fait, j'ai oublié de descendre mon linge à ma mère ce week-end, du coup j'ai pris ce qui me tombait sous la main.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux. C'est dommage, parce qu'avec un jean, ta chemise ouverte sur tee-shirt blanc rendrait super bien, sourit Piper en rangeant ses propres affaires.

\- Je prends note.

\- J'espère bien, parce qu'avec le potentiel que tu as, on pourrait faire des merveilles !

C'était assez drôle de l'entendre parler comme ça, et Percy aimait toujours quand ce côté de sa personnalité ressortait. Enfin presque toujours, parce que quand elle commençait ses expertises, il ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

\- Tu as passé trop de temps avec des designers et dans les boutiques quand tu étais petite, il faut arrêter ça tout de suite.

Piper ouvrit grand la bouche, prête à lui répondre quand Drew passa avec sa bande. Elle baissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, l'observant de bas en haut avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Vraiment pas mal ce short Percy, lança-t-elle, surtout vu de dos.

Ses amies gloussèrent, alors que le garçon piquait un fard, tirant sur sa chemise à l'arrière.

\- Tu vois, je ne suis pas la seule à trouver qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose de toi.

\- Je croyais que tu détestais Drew.

\- C'est le cas, mais je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un a raison. Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ?

Oh non, il voyait très bien vers où elle l'entraînait, et ça ne le tentait pas du tout.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille en cours pour récupérer nos contrôles? Très bonne idée, allons-y.

\- J'ai envie d'un après-midi shopping !

Et voilà, il était fichu maintenant. Percy soupira discrètement en marchant dans les couloirs, se rendant au premier étage pour le cours de littérature.

\- On va passer un marché, fit-il.

\- Je t'écoute…

\- Si ce soir tu mets plus de buts que moi, je te suis jeudi après-midi au centre commercial.

Le regard de Piper s'illumina, alors qu'elle applaudissait en sautillant.

\- Mais si j'en mets plus, reprit Percy pour la calmer, tu me payes une pizza et on regarde Némo chez moi.

\- D'accord Jackson, prépares-toi à marcher jeudi, parce que je vais t'atomiser.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. Monsieur Blofis était déjà dans la salle, alors le cours commença dès que le dernier élève fut assis.

\- Bonjour à tous, commença-t-il, je vais vous rendre vos copies avant de commencer la séquence. La correction vous sera envoyé la semaine prochaine, et si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mail ou venir me voir à la fin du cours.

Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, il commença à marcher à travers les rangées de tables, rendant les contrôles un à un. Plus le temps passait et plus Percy stressait. Franchement, Paul n'aurait pas pu mettre sa copie sur le haut de la pile histoire que le calvaire ne dure pas trop longtemps ?

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques copies dans les mains quand il s'avança vers lui. Il regarda un instant la feuille avant de la poser sur son bureau, lui laissant le temps de digérer son sept.

\- Viens me voir à la fin de l'heure, lui souffla monsieur Blofis avant de rendre les dernière copies.

Génial, splendide. Percy soupira en se laissant glisser sur sa chaise, déçu par sa note. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à avoir ne serait-ce que la moyenne en littérature ? Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer et de travailler, mais il y avait comme une sorte de barrière entre lui et les mots. Une barrière qui restait pour le moment infranchissable…

L'heure passa terriblement lentement pour le jeune homme, qui était un peu découragé. La sonnerie de fin de cours fut accueillie avec le plus grand soulagement, même s'il ne se pressa pas pour ranger ses affaires. Une fois que tout le monde fut sorti, Percy avança vers le bureau de son beau-père, son contrôle à la main.

\- Alors Percy, tu as encore un peu de mal avec la lecture ?

\- Apparemment…

\- Il ne faut pas que tu te décourages, à force de persévérer tu vas réussir !

\- Mais ça fait un an que j'essaie ! Je lis tout les livres, je me fais aider par Piper, tu m'as même entraîné cet été, mais ça ne fonctionne pas…

\- Courage, je sais que tu peux le faire ! Tu es un garçon brillant, il faut juste que tu trouves une méthode de travail qui te convienne et avec laquelle tu sois à l'aise. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de rester après le cours.

\- Encore une nouvelle méthode ? Grimaça Percy.

\- J'ai mis en place un nouveau système d'aide entre élèves : les volontaires parmi les meilleurs élèves aideront ceux qui sont en difficulté pour qu'ils puissent remonter leurs notes.

\- Piper en fait parti ?

\- Oui, mais je ne t'ai pas mis en binôme avec elle, répondit monsieur Blofis.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as déjà essayé avec elle l'année dernière et ça n'a pas marché. Elle est très douée, mais peut-être pas assez strict pour toi.

Percy fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras, attendant de savoir la suite.

\- Alors qui sera mon professeur ?

\- Annabeth Chase. Elle est excellente en analyse de texte, et très carré dans la méthode, parfait pour toi.

\- Et elle a accepté ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait, répliqua son professeur en haussant les sourcils.

Bien sûr, aucune raison de refuser. En dehors du fait qu'elle lui adressait à peine la parole, qu'elle semblait vouloir l'éviter pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle refuse de lui donner des cours…

\- D'accord, si elle accepte alors moi aussi, finit-il par dire.

\- Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire, tu peux y aller.

\- A ce soir.

\- A ce soir, conclu Paul.

Les cours de sciences qui suivirent lui permirent de se détendre et d'oublier les heures de cours particuliers qui se profilaient dans un futur proche. Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas y aller, il était plutôt content de pouvoir participer à ce système d'aide. Il était juste un peu stressé à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Annabeth pendant un certain temps. Elle l'intimidait, quand il se trouvait près d'elle il avait du mal à former des pensées cohérentes et faire des phrases claires. Le fait qu'elle soit aussi impassible avec lui ne l'aidait pas, mais il n'osait pas lui demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ce traitement.

Le repas passa plutôt rapidement, Piper n'étant pas avec eux ce midi. Nico et Frank durent calmer Percy, qui sautillait pratiquement dans les couloirs en attendant que les cours reprennent.

\- C'est bon, on a compris que tu étais content d'aller en histoire, tenta Frank en le rattrapant par le sac.

Le jeune homme lui sourit en tenant son sac par les bretelles.

\- Enfin un bon cours, ça m'avait manqué.

\- Et la biologie avancée ? Objecta Nico.

\- C'est cool, mais madame Benioff n'est pas monsieur Brunner. Avec elle, si on aime pas la biologie, y a aucune chance d'accrocher, regarde Léo, répondit Percy.

Le brun acquiesça à la réponse de son ami, ajustant la position de sa veste sur ses épaules.

\- Essaie d'être sage, au moins le premier cours, rit Frank alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle où s'arrêtait Percy.

\- Je ne promets rien, rit-il en les laissant continuer leur chemin, se tournant pour entrer dans la salle.

Monsieur Brunner était là, derrière son bureau à les attendre. Personne de son groupe d'amis ne s'était arrêté avec lui pour entrer, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait passer l'année tout seul.

Ou peut-être pas.

Alors qu'il perdait un peu son sourire à l'idée de cours en solitaire, il aperçu Annabeth poser son sac au premier rang. Alors cette année, il aurait anglais et histoire avec elle ? Le destin lui serait-il finalement favorable ?

\- Salut, lança-t-il en s'arrêtant devant sa table, posant son sac à ses pieds.

\- Percy, le salua-t-elle en sortant ses affaires.

\- Tu as vu Piper ce midi ? Demanda-t-il sans trop savoir quoi dire.

\- On a déjeuné ensemble.

\- Ah, vous auriez dû venir avec nous, ça aurait été l'occasion de rencontrer tout le monde, fit-il.

\- On devait voir quelque chose pour le cours de français, mais je lui ai promis de venir au prochain repas.

\- J'allais oublier, s'exclama Percy en se frappant le front, où est-ce que tu veux qu'on se voit pour l'aide en littérature ?

\- Quatorze heures à la bibliothèque au coin de la rue, ça te convient ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Parfait.

\- Monsieur Jackson s'il vous plaît, vous aurez tout le temps de discuter avec mademoiselle Chase plus tard, installez-vous je vous prie.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans attendre, s'asseyant à la seule place disponible, juste derrière Annabeth. Elle sentit d'ailleurs sa présence et se redressa, tendue comme à chaque fois que Percy était dans les parages. La jeune fille tourna la tête et vit le garçon adossé à sa chaise, qui lui sourit quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle soupira en se tournant et se concentra sur le cours pour tenter de se détendre.

Percy de son côté avait un peu de mal à se concentrer. Rien de très inhabituel pour quelqu'un ayant un trouble du déficit de l'attention avec hyperactivité, mais là son manque de concentration n'était pas lié à ça. Il était plutôt lié à la fille aux longs cheveux blonds installée juste devant lui. En fait, il trouvait très intéressant la manière dont les rayons de lumière venaient se refléter dans ses boucles rassemblées en une queue de cheval. Plus intéressant que le cours, et pourtant il s'agissait du cours de monsieur Brunner.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il prit peu de notes et fut surpris par la sonnerie, se redressant d'un coup sur sa chaise. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et rattrapa Annabeth qui était déjà sortie, allant vers son prochain cours. Percy posa sa main au creux de son coude pour la stopper. Le tressaillement qu'il sentit contre sa paume fut presque imperceptible, alors qu'elle faisait volte-face.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit-elle en se dégageant.

\- Tu viens toujours à l'entraînement de ce soir pour les filles ?

\- Oui, je prépare leur article.

\- Ok, à toute à l'heure alors, tenta-t-il avec un sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Annabeth le salua de la main, repartant de son côté en le laissant dans le couloir. Perplexe, il continua quand même sa journée, suivant ses cours en attendant la fin des cours pour pouvoir aller s'entraîner.

Comme prévu, Annabeth était là, discutant avec Reyna dans les gradins pendant que tout le monde s'échauffait. Le coach Hedge remit en place la même séance que la semaine précédente, et Piper lui rappela le marché qu'ils avaient passé tout les deux plus tôt. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi motivée, et ses tirs en suspension trouvaient systématiquement le chemin des filets. Percy dû se donner au maximum pour coller au score, et il réussit même à prendre de l'avance quand elle partit voir Annabeth pour le journal. Malheureusement, Charles aussi devait être en forme ce soir, parce qu'à la fin de la séance, il arrêta deux tirs alors que Piper continuait son sans faute.

Quand l'entraîneur siffla la fin de l'entraînement, Percy secoua la tête en soupirant, alors que sa meilleure amie sautillait vers lui.

\- Qui va venir au centre commercial avec moi jeudi ? Sourit-elle.

\- T'as gagné, lâcha le jeune homme, mais s'il te plaît ne nous fait pas faire un marathon de boutiques.

\- Tout dépend de ce qu'il y aura dans les boutiques, répondit-elle avant de partir au vestiaire.

\- Génial...Soupira Percy en allant se changer.

Le lendemain après-midi, Percy se rendit à la bibliothèque comme prévu, arrivant pile à quatorze heures. Annabeth était déjà assise à une table, un livre dans les mains, des fiches sorties sur la table qui lui faisait face. Totalement absorbée par sa lecture, elle ne l'entendit pas s'approcher.

\- Salut, sourit-il une fois arrivé à la table.

\- Prêt pour notre cours ?

\- Absolument.

Percy s'assit en face de la jeune fille, sortant son livre et de quoi écrire. Une fois prêt, il leva les yeux vers Annabeth, attendant ses instructions.

\- Pour le premier cours, je pense qu'on pourrait s'occuper de corriger le contrôle. Ça te va ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est parfait, fit-il en cherchant sa feuille.

Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvée, il la tendit à la jeune fille, attendant qu'elle la lise. Tandis qu'elle parcourait sa copie d'un œil attentif, Percy observa un peu la bibliothèque. Il était déjà venu une ou deux fois, mais elle venait d'être rénovée. Des tables étaient alignées près des fenêtres, laissant voir la cour intérieure du bâtiment. L'ambiance cosy l'aida à se relaxer : le silence régnait dans la pièce, le seul bruit audible étant le bruissement de papier quand Annabeth tournait les pages de son contrôle.

\- Le point positif, c'est que je suis sûre que tu as lu le livre, finit-elle par dire en reposant la copie sur la table, je comprends mieux pourquoi Piper se plaignait de toi.

\- C'est à ce point ? Grimaça Percy.

\- Ce n'est pas sans espoir, mais il va y avoir du travail, beaucoup de travail.

\- Je suis motivé, répondit-il d'un air sérieux.

Annabeth ne dit rien, le jaugeant de son regard perçant. Percy ne cilla pas, les bras appuyés sur la table en la fixant.

\- D'accord, alors commençons. Prends ton livre et relis le passage du contrôle. Je te laisse une vingtaine de minutes pour me dire quels sont les sentiments du personnage principal.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se mit directement au travail, fronçant les sourcils en se concentrant autant que possible pour lire. Le passage était centré sur un monologue interne du personnage principal, soldat durant la guerre du Vietnam. Comme lors du contrôle, Percy ne comprit pas l'importance de ce passage en particulier, mais chercha malgré tout à répondre à la question d'Annabeth, griffonnant des notes.

Les vingts minutes passèrent rapidement, et quand il tendit sa feuille pour se faire corriger il sourit, content de lui. Il n'avait pas tout rédigé, mais en même temps, vingts minutes, c'était peu pour rendre un vrai commentaire.

La blonde se pencha sur sa réponse, restant impassible le temps de sa lecture. Percy remarqua qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre, sans doute un tic.

Profitant qu'elle soit concentrée, il l'observa plus en détail. Ses mains aux longs doigts étaient fines, tout comme ses poignets. Ses bras étaient recouverts par les manches de son gilet gris, qui faisait ressortir le blond de ses cheveux.

\- Le problème, lâcha-t-elle, ramenant Percy au cours, c'est que tu concentres trop ton attention sur ce qui est évident, pas sur ce qui est essentiel.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, tout ce que tu dis est vrai, mais tu ne nous apprends rien de nouveau. Oui, le soldat est effrayé, mais on le savait déjà puisqu'il l'a révélé à son commandant deux pages plus tôt.

Percy se tut, essayant de se remémorer le chapitre dans son ensemble.

\- Regarde, continua Annabeth en déplaçant sa chaise pour se rapprocher de lui, concentre toi sur chaque mot, ils ont une signification, l'auteur ne les a pas employé pour rien, au hasard. Quand le soldat pense « _Le plus beau des cadeaux serait-il la vie ou la mort ? A cet instant précis, accroupi dans un trou, je n'en savais rien. »,_ il n'est pas seulement effrayé. Je vais te donner un conseil qui marche plutôt bien dans les analyses de texte quand il s'agit d'un monologue : met toi à la place du personnage. Garde en tête le contexte, et réfléchis comme lui. Imagine toi au beau milieu d'une île du Vietnam, loin de chez toi, à mener une guerre atroce. Tu es seul, caché dans un trou en pleine nuit. Tu ne sais plus ce que signifie le sommeil, tu as faim, tu as soif, tu es à bout aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il t'arriveras si tu es attrapé par l'ennemi : au mieux tu seras tué, au pire, tu seras torturé jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit telle que tu en meurs. Alors oui, la vie, la vrai vie, serait le plus beau des cadeaux. Tu serais enfin de retour chez toi, près des gens que tu aimes, sans arme, avec un toit au-dessus de la tête, un lit, une douche, de la nourriture, de l'eau. Mais d'un autre côté, serait-ce vraiment un cadeau de te renvoyer chez toi ? Tu as passé tellement de temps à combattre que la violence est devenue ton quotidien. Chaque bruit te ferait tressaillir en ville, tu ne pourrais pas dormir, parce que le stress post-traumatique te tiendrait éveillé. Les images de bombardements, de corps sans vie, de coups de feu tourneraient à jamais dans ton esprit, te torturant jusqu'à ce que tu craques. C'est le premier axe de réflexion du livre : Comment peux-t-on vivre après un épisode traumatique de cette ampleur ? Le soldat, par cette simple réflexion, montre aussi qu'il remet en cause la vie elle-même au sens premier du terme. Il sait pertinemment que ses chances de s'en sortir son infimes. La guerre est un véritable massacre, personne n'était préparé à ce degrés d'horreur. Durant des mois il a marché sur cette île, à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect. Son bataillon a été décimé, il a entendu certains de ses camarades hurler pendant des heures de douleur. Chaque instant est un enfer, et la mort devient plus tentante chaque jour qui passe. Pourquoi ne pas en finir tout de suite, plutôt que d'attendre qu'on vienne le chercher ? On dit que la vie est le plus précieux des cadeaux, et qu'on doit respecter ça et vivre coûte que coûte, mais vivre dans ces conditions, peut-on appeler ça une vie ? La vie vaut-elle la peine d'être vécue, quand il s'agit uniquement de survivre ? La valeur de la vie représente le second axe de réflexion global.

Tout le temps qu'Annabeth avait parlé, Percy avait gardé les yeux rivés devant lui, s'immergeant complètement. Quand elle eut fini son explication, il avait la chair de poule sur les bras. Tout devenait beaucoup plus clair maintenant qu'elle lui avait montré son fil de réflexion. Il s'était mis dans la peau du pauvre soldat recroquevillé dans la terre.

\- Percy ? L'appela-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

En entendant son prénom, il revînt directement à la réalité, la fixant d'un air hébété.

\- J'ai compris, dit-il en se frottant le bras.

\- Bien, sourit-elle brièvement. Mais tu n'as pas pris de notes.

Le jeune homme regarda la table, remarquant sa feuille restée blanche.

\- Je suis désolé, je t'écoutais et je me suis laissé embarquer par ce que tu disais.

\- Je te fais un résumé ?

\- S'il te plaît.

Annabeth hocha de la tête avant de prendre une fiche bristol dans son cahier, lui résumant les points essentiels sur la méthode et le texte. Percy écouta attentivement, notant tout ce qu'elle disait avec soin. Il posa ensuite quelques questions, auxquelles elle répondit sans problème.

\- Bon, le cours est terminé, fit-elle après avoir regardé l'heure sur son téléphone, tu as d'autres questions ?

\- Non c'est bon, je crois que j'ai tout compris.

\- D'accord, alors pour le prochain cours, essaie de me dire quels sont les sentiments des différents personnages dans cet extrait, lui montra-t-elle dans leur livre de cours.

Percy acquiesça et nota la page et la question de la jeune fille, avant de fermer son cahier et de ranger ses affaires. Annabeth l'imita avant de se lever, et ils avancèrent vers la sortie, saluant la dame au comptoir. Le jeune homme poussa la porte, laissant passer Annabeth devant lui avant de tenir la porte pour qu'elle ne claque pas.

\- Je te ramène ? Proposa-t-il en faisant tourner sa clé autour de son index.

\- Non c'est bon, j'habite pas loin.

\- Ok, merci pour le cours et à demain, sourit Percy en lui faisant un signe de la main avant de marcher vers sa voiture.

Annabeth le salua avant de partir dans la direction opposée, marchant à grandes enjambées. Elle allait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, mais sa cheville la lançait, et elle boitait légèrement. Un regard sur son portable et le stress qu'elle ressentait monta encore d'un cran. Le cours s'était bien passé, mais il avait duré dix minutes de plus que prévu. Sur le coup elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, parce que Percy était vraiment concentré et faisait des efforts pour comprendre, mais maintenant, elle était en retard.

Seize heures sept. Il ne lui restait plus que huit minutes pour être chez elle.

Courant dans les escaliers du métro, elle remonta dans la rue, slalomant entre les piétons. Elle sentait les secondes qui s'égrainaient, passant bien trop vite à son goût. Plus que deux minutes, c'était impossible. Elle devait encore remonter trois blocs, et pour un mercredi après-midi, les rues étaient bondées. Il lui devînt rapidement impossible de courir, et elle prit son mal en patience, se mordant la lèvre en essayant d'aller le plus vite possible.

Gagner du temps, il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps. Plus qu'un bloc, et elle avait déjà trois minutes de retard. Son souffle se faisait plus irrégulier, et une pellicule de sueur se formait sur son front. Sa queue de cheval se balançait de gauche à droite alors qu'elle évitait de justesse de rentrer dans un groupe de touristes marchant à contresens.

Quand elle passa la porte de la maison, elle avait près de dix minutes de retard. Priant pour que personne ne soit là, elle enleva ses chaussures et grimpa dans l'escalier en se faisant la plus discrète possible. Malheureusement, une marche grinça dès qu'elle posa le pied dessus.

\- Annabeth, tu es rentrée ?

Se maudissant, elle redescendit, serrant les dents d'appréhension. Elle savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. Passant la porte de la cuisine, elle s'avança en essayant de paraître calme, priant intérieurement pour que tout se passe bien. Sa belle-mère était debout en train de préparer un gâteau.

\- Tu es en retard, fit-elle en étirant la pâte.

\- Je sais, mais j'aidais un élève avec son contrôle de littérature et…

\- Annabeth, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit à propos des excuses ?

\- Elles ne servent à rien.

\- Bien.

La femme se retourna, se frottant les mains en soupirant. Bien que terrorisée, Annabeth lui fit face, croisant les bras contre elle. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce soupir. Tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade, une mise en scène pour en arriver là où elle voulait.

\- Tu m'as désobéi. Tu connais les conséquences, lâcha-t-elle sèchement en attrapant son rouleau à pâtisserie.

Annabeth sentit son souffle se couper, et elle eu toute la peine du monde à se retenir de faire un pas en arrière.

\- Isabel, je suis désolée...Tenta-t-elle en regardant l'objet avec peur.

\- Je me fiche bien que tu sois désolée ! Cria la femme en brandissant son rouleau, l'abaissant avec force sur le dos de sa belle-fille.

Annabeth retint un gémissement, s'arquant sous la douleur. Non, aujourd'hui ne serait pas un jour de chance. Pas plus qu'hier, que la semaine ou le mois dernier. Quoi qu'elle fasse, il y avait toujours un prétexte, un détail valable pour justifier le traitement qu'elle subissait.

Les coups se multiplièrent. Se tenant contre le mur, les mains protégeant sa tête, Annabeth ferma les yeux, comptant mentalement sans faire attention à ce que lui hurlait Isabel.

Quatre, cinq, six…

* * *

 **Alors, qui s'y attendait ? J'avais placé quelques indices dans les chapitre précédents, et je sais que certains d'entre vous les avaient remarqués. Comme d'habitude, je vous invite à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre car j'aime connaître l'avis de mes lecteurs,** **et je repars écrire ! Merci et à bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Annabeth grimaça. Quelque chose avait dû mettre Isabel de très mauvaise humeur hier, vu la pluie de coups qu'elle avait essuyé.

La jeune fille éteignit son réveil avant qu'il ne sonne et s'assit dans son lit, dégageant les quelques mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Elle s'étira avec précaution, son souffle se coupant de temps en temps quand elle faisait un mauvais geste qui réveillait la douleur. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires passées à regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle décida qu'il était temps de se lever. Se laissant glisser jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol, elle fit quelques pas sur son parquet, croisant son reflet dans le psyché posé près de son armoire. Comme d'habitude, elle inspecta son corps en silence, prenant soin de s'assurer qu'aucun bleu n'était visible sur ses bras ou son visage. C'était plutôt rare qu'elle soit marquée sur ces parties du corps, sa belle-mère prenant soin de ne pas frapper à des endroits trop visibles, mais quand ça arrivait, mieux valait qu'elle fasse attention de le cacher.

Annabeth souleva ensuite son tee-shirt, se mettant de profil en faisant la moue dans le miroir. Des ecchymoses bleues et violettes maculaient ses côtes et une partie de son dos. Elle frémit en passant la main sur les blessures et laissa le tissu retomber, cachant ce qu'elle ne supportait plus de voir. Un coup d'œil à son téléphone lui indiqua qu'elle avait un quart d'heure de libre avant de devoir descendre déjeuner. Sans un bruit, elle attrapa le livre posé sur sa table de chevet et s'installa près de sa fenêtre, reprenant sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée.

En entendant un grincement dans le couloir, la jeune fille releva la tête de son roman, le reposant à sa place avant de se diriger vers la porte, prenant une grande inspiration avant de l'ouvrir. Elle ne devait rien laisser paraître devant ses deux petits frères, ou plutôt demi-frères. Annabeth ne comprenait toujours pas comment est-ce qu'une femme aussi horrible pouvait avoir des enfants aussi adorables. Bobby et Matthew étaient la gentillesse incarnée, toujours souriant. Ils avaient pour eux l'innocence de l'âge, et Annabeth tenait à ce qu'ils gardent cette innocence le plus longtemps possible. Ils auraient tout le temps de découvrir la dure réalité de la vie plus tard, mais pour l'instant, elle s'était fixée comme objectif de les préserver.

Les deux garçons couraient vers la cuisine alors qu'Annabeth descendait l'escalier, et dès qu'elle passa la porte, elle se retrouva attaquée de chaque côté par ses deux petits monstres préférés.

\- Bonjour Annabeth ! Chantèrent-ils en cœur en la serrant dans leur petits bras.

Malgré la douleur, l'adolescente sourit comme si de rien n'était, caressant les mèches blondes des garçons.

\- Salut les garçons, vous avez bien dormi dans votre nouveau lit superposé ?

\- Matthew n'a pas arrêté de bouger dans son lit, il nous a fait tanguer toute la nuit ! Se plaint Bobby en relevant le menton sans la lâcher.

\- C'est pas vrai, c'est toi qui parlait !

\- Non !

\- Si !

Annabeth rit doucement avant de se dégager de leur étreinte, préparant la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ce matin ?

\- Des tartines au beurre de cacahuète ! Firent-ils en même temps.

\- D'accord, asseyez-vous le temps que je vous prépare ça.

Les garçons restèrent à peu près sage le temps que la jeune fille leur prépare leur petit-déjeuner. De temps en temps, elle entendait une remarque d'un de ses frères qui la faisait sourire, et elle eu de nouveau droit à un câlin une fois les tartines posées sur la table.

\- Allez bon appétit, ne traînez pas trop, vous devez encore aller vous habiller pour l'école, fit-elle avant de se servir un jus d'orange pour accompagner ses propres tartines.

Les garçons acquiescèrent avant de se jeter sur la nourriture, la laissant tranquille. Elle finissait son jus de fruit quand Isabel entra dans la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour les enfants, lança-t-elle en allant embrasser ses fils sur le crâne.

Les deux garçons lui répondirent tout sourire, la bouche pleine de beurre de cacahuète, tandis qu'Annabeth se crispait, tentant néanmoins un sourire bref en rinçant sa vaisselle.

\- Annabeth, ça te dérangerait de garder Bobby et Matthew ce soir ? J'ai une réunion qui ne peut pas être reportée.

Comme si elle avait besoin de demander. Isabel comme Annabeth savaient très bien que la jeune fille ne pouvait rien refuser, si elle ne voulait pas s'exposer à sa colère.

\- Aucun soucis, répondit-elle en la regardant un instant, percevant la lueur de satisfaction dans le regard de la brune.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait sortir un soir de semaine en période de cours. Il lui restait un devoir de langue et un devoir maison à finir en maths, alors elle aurait de quoi s'occuper en surveillant ses frères.

Ne tenant pas à rester plus longtemps dans la pièce, Annabeth monta se préparer. Profitant que ses frères soient encore en bas, elle fila dans la salle de bain, prenant une douche rapide avant d'aller s'habiller. Quand elle fut prête, elle ne s'attarda pas chez elle. Chaque minute passée dans cette maison était une minute de trop, et elle supportait de moins en moins de savoir sa belle-mère si près d'elle. Bien que sachant qu'elle ne ferait rien en présence des jumeaux, savoir qu'elle était dans la même demeure qu'elle, à sourire comme si de rien n'était… Ça lui était insupportable.

Sans un mot, elle prit son sac, le passa autour de ses épaules et sortit dans les rues de New-York. Elle n'avait pas de voiture, et même si ça avait été le cas, elle n'en aurait pas fait grand-chose puisqu'elle n'avait pas son permis. Ça ne la gênait pas tant que ça, elle aimait bien marcher. Il y avait bien des fois où elle aurait aimé pouvoir aller au lycée dans son propre véhicule, surtout le matin quand le métro était bondé de monde et qu'elle était serrée contre les portes, mais sinon elle s'en fichait.

Une brise légère soufflait en ce début de journée ensoleillée, et Annabeth prit une grande inspiration en relevant la tête, fermant les yeux un instant. Elle portait une veste légère par-dessus un tee-shirt, et un frisson la parcourut quand le vent s'engouffra entre les couches de vêtements. Elle sourit, profitant avant de descendre sous terre pour monter dans un wagon de métro. La chaleur était pesante, mais avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, Annabeth parvint à faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. Elle arriva en avance au lycée comme d'habitude, et monta les escaliers qui menait à l'entrée de l'établissement avant de s'installer sur un banc près d'un arbre sur le côté. Elle sortit son livre de son sac et l'ouvrit, lisant en attendant que la concierge ouvre les portes.

Quelques élèves arrivèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer, mais elle ne leur prêta aucune attention. Se dirigeant vers son casier pour y poser les livres dont elle n'aurait pas besoin pour le moment, elle retira ses écouteurs, les rangeant dans une de ses poches. Les couloirs étaient encore silencieux, sans adolescents se bousculant dans tout les sens pour pouvoir aller dans leur salles de cours, et elle en profita pour se diriger tranquillement vers sa salle. Piper n'était pas dans son cours de maths, alors elle était seule, ce dont elle avait l'habitude. La solitude ne lui avait jamais réellement posé de problème, en fait ça facilitait son quotidien : elle évitait les regards et les remarques sur son attitude, les questions sur sa vie privée, sa famille, ce genre de choses.

Une pointe de douleur la fit grimacer, et la jeune fille rectifia sa posture pour soulager ses côtes. Elle avait eu peur en entendant Léo et Piper parler de son bleu sur son dos, ne se calmant qu'en comprenant que le garçon pensait le lui avoir fait. Si elle évitait de se faire des amis, c'était aussi pour cette raison. Elle détestait mentir, et elle n'avait pas aimé laisser Léo croire qu'il l'avait blessé alors qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais elle ne pouvait pas avouer la vérité. Si elle en parlait à quelqu'un, on ne la croirait pas. Elle avait déjà essayé une fois, et elle n'était pas prête de se confier à nouveau de si tôt. Qui pourrait penser qu'Isabel, la gentille belle-mère qui adorait Annabeth comme sa propre fille, puisse la battre ? De toute façon, en parler ne résoudrait rien. Qui pourrait l'aider, une bande d'ados ? Autant se débrouiller seule pour le moment, il fallait juste qu'elle finisse cette année avant d'entrer à l'université, et alors tout serait fini.

La première sonnerie de la journée la sortit de ses pensées, et elle s'installa sans bruit, suivant le cours. Le début de matinée passa assez rapidement, et Piper la retrouva à la pause, tout sourire.

\- Annabeth ! Fit-elle en s'approchant pour lui dire bonjour.

\- Piper, sourit-elle.

\- Comment ça va ? Et ce cours avec Percy, ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Très bien, il a montré de la bonne volonté, je pense qu'on va pouvoir faire quelque chose.

\- Génial, sourit la jeune fille, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas juste le capitaine de l'équipe de hand du lycée.

\- Je verrai si ses efforts continuent sur la durée avant de te répondre.

Piper soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien, changeant de sujet pour parler de leur cours de français. Annabeth n'était pas encore prête à revoir complètement la façon dont elle avait jugé le jeune homme, même s'il lui semblait maintenant qu'elle était peut-être allée un peu vite. Plus elle côtoyait Percy, et plus elle découvrait des facettes de sa personnalité qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonnées, comme son implication dans ses études par exemple. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle pourrait l'apprécier. Peut-être. Mais Annabeth ne voulait pas donner raison à Piper trop vite, mieux valait rester vigilante pour le moment.

Elles étaient en pleine discussion quand toute la bande arriva.

\- Vous étiez où les garçons ? Demanda Piper en se retournant.

\- Madame Benioff nous a retenu, répondit Percy.

\- Comme si une heure de cours ne suffisait pas, soupira Léo, faisant rire tout le monde.

Hazel, Nico et Frank étaient juste derrière, et saluèrent les filles.

\- Tu n'as encore jamais vu Annabeth ? Lança Percy à Hazel.

\- On s'est croisé au gymnase, mais on ne s'est jamais parlé, sourit la jeune fille.

Quelque chose dans son sourire et son regard chaleureux inspirait confiance, et Annabeth lui sourit à son tour, lui faisant un signe de la tête.

Sur le côté, Percy ne tenait pas en place, chahutant avec Léo. Hazel et Frank s'étaient un peu éloignés, et Nico se tenait contre le mur du couloir, occupé avec son portable.

\- Calmez-vous, tenta Piper en attrapant les deux garçons, qu'est-ce qui vous rend aussi joyeux ?

\- Le cours de biologie est fini !

\- J'ai cours d'histoire !

Les deux amis avaient répondu en même temps, ce qui fit rire le groupe alors qu'ils se regardaient en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu es content d'aller en cours ? S'étonna Léo.

\- C'est le cours de monsieur Brunner, répondit Percy comme si le nom de son professeur suffisait à tout expliquer.

\- Et tu ne t'ennuies pas trop tout seul ?

\- Je suis pas seul, j'ai Annabeth.

Percy tourna la tête vers la jeune fille en lui souriant, et bien que ce fut discret, elle nota les échanges de regards entre Piper et Hazel. Annabeth n'eut cependant pas le temps de poser des questions, puisque la sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs. La plupart du groupe partit d'un côté, et il ne resta plus que Percy et Annabeth.

\- C'est parti ! Fit le jeune homme vers la blonde, tout sourire.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle le suivit cependant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte de leur salle qui était encore fermée. Une poignée d'élèves se tenait devant eux, attendant que le professeur arrive. Essayant d'être le plus calme possible, Percy s'adossa au mur en croisant les bras, gardant le silence. De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'œil vers Annabeth. Elle profitait de l'attente pour lire, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en se mordillant la lèvre, ce qui fît sourire le jeune homme. Il resta silencieux à côté d'elle, la détaillant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête.

\- Tu sais que je sens ton regard sur moi, lança-t-elle en rangeant son livre.

Percy piqua un fard, et comme chaque fois qu'il était mal à l'aise, se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi concentré sur un livre, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Parce que tu as déjà vu quelqu'un lire ?

Le pic était plus amusé que vraiment méchant, ce qui fît rire Percy.

\- C'est pas parce que je ne lis pas beaucoup que je n'ai pas d'amis qui le font.

\- Tu devrais peut-être prendre exemple sur eux alors, ça te serait utile en littérature, répondit Annabeth en refermant son sac, se tournant pleinement vers lui.

\- Je sais, mais la lecture est un exercice un peu compliqué pour moi.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Avant que Percy ne puisse répondre, monsieur Brunner arriva, faisant entrer les élèves dans la salle. Annabeth laissa le jeune homme pour entrer à son tour, posant son sac sur la même table que la veille au premier rang. Elle commençait tout juste à sortir ses affaires quand elle vit Percy poser son sac sur la table à sa droite. Elle haussa un sourcil, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard, mais il se contenta d'afficher son sourire en coin, faisant ressortir une fossette sur sa joue.

\- Bonjour à tous, asseyez-vous rapidement s'il vous plaît, fit le professeur en s'installant derrière son bureau. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de la mythologie classique.

Si le thème n'emballa pas la majorité des élèves, Annabeth sourit à sa feuille. Elle adorait la mythologie gréco-romaine, et à peu près tout ce qui se rattachait à l'Antiquité. Pouvoir étudier son pan préféré de l'histoire avec un aussi bon professeur que monsieur Brunner faisait de cette journée une très bonne journée.

Concentrée, elle jetait des coups d'œil vers Percy de temps en temps, le trouvant toujours appliqué, prenant en note le cours ou levant la tête pour écouter leur professeur. Ce calme et cette concentration venaient une fois de plus contredire l'opinion qu'Annabeth s'était faite de lui, elle qui l'imaginait plus au fond de la salle à jouer sur son téléphone ou dormir.

\- Bien, maintenant je voudrais voir ce que vous connaissez sur la mythologie. Nous allons faire un petit exercice : je vais décrire une divinité, à vous de deviner laquelle.

Peu d'élèves faisaient vraiment attention, et encore moins semblaient prêts à jouer, mais au premier rang, Annabeth attendait comme s'il s'agissait d'un sprint et que le départ allait être donné. Percy, bien que confortablement assis sur sa chaise, se redressa, posant les avant-bras sur sa table.

\- Déesse parmi les douze Olympiens, elle est l'une des trois déesses vierges. Née armée d'un casque et d'un bouclier…

\- Athéna, coupa Annabeth.

Le vieil homme acquiesça en souriant, alors que la jeune fille se redressait, fière d'elle.

\- Dieu parmi les trois plus grands, il était particulièrement vénéré sur les rives de la mer Égée. Parcourant les mers sur son char d'or avec son trident…

\- Poséidon.

Annabeth, qui ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, se tourna vers sa droite, trouvant un Percy content de lui. Il parût amusé par son expression, et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Son regard bleu-vert pétillait de malice, et la jeune fille haussa un sourcil, avant de retourner aux questions de monsieur Brunner.

\- Je vois que j'ai des connaisseurs, sourit-il, l'un de vous deux peut me dire si ces divinités s'apprécient ?

\- Non, s'empressa de répondre Annabeth, ils se sont disputés la ville d'Athènes, ce qui en a fait des rivaux. Poséidon a offert un puits d'eau salée aux Athéniens, et Athéna leur a offert un olivier. Les habitants de la ville ont décidé que le présent de la déesse était plus utile, et ont nommé la ville Athènes en son honneur.

\- Tout à fait. Passons aux héros maintenant, notamment un héro mille fois loué par les Athéniens, fils d'Egée.

\- Thésée, fit Annabeth avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix. Il s'est porté volontaire pour faire parti des tribus exigés par la cité de Crête, et en le voyant, Ariane est tombée amoureuse et a demandé à Dédale de lui donné de quoi le faire sortir du Labyrinthe. Elle lui donna un fils en échange de la promesse de l'épouser et de l'emmener, et il attacha le fils à la porte avant d'aller tuer le Minotaure. Au début il tînt sa promesse et emmena Ariane avec lui, mais il l'abandonna rapidement sur une île au large.

\- Certains auteurs ont ajoutés que Dionysos serait venu la consoler, alors elle s'en sort plutôt bien, ajouta Percy.

La remarque fît rire la classe, et même leur professeur sourit, amusé. Annabeth le regarda une nouvelle fois, à la fois agacée qu'il fasse une remarque stupide après son récit, et surprise qu'il en sache autant. Bien sûr elle connaissait cette proposition, mais en quoi cela pouvait-il être considéré comme une consolation ? Ariane avait tout fait pour Thésée, elle lui avait fait confiance et il s'était servi d'elle avant de s'en débarrasser à la première occasion. Il avait trahi sa confiance, l'abandonnant sans remords.

\- Nous aurons tout le temps de parler de la vie de Thésée et de ses actions, tout comme celles d'Hercule ou de Jason. En dehors de tout ce que vous avez pu apprendre à l'école, que savez vous sur la mythologie ? Monsieur Jackson, vous qui avez l'air d'avoir envie de parler, que pouvez-vous nous raconter ?

Percy fronça les sourcils en baissant la tête un moment, réfléchissant. Annabeth se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. Sa curiosité était montée en flèche au fur et à mesure du cours, alors qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qui puisse répondre à monsieur Brunner.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui releva la tête avec un regard étonnement...doux. Un calme qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas semblait l'avoir envahi, et il s'assit correctement, prêt à parler.

\- A l'origine, les hommes avaient quatre bras, quatre jambes, et une tête à deux faces. Craignant la puissance de ces créatures, Zeus les sépara en deux êtres distincts, les condamnant à passer leur vie à la recherche de leur moitié. C'est ainsi que Platon créa le mythe de l'âme sœur.

Le silence régnait dans la salle, tout le monde écoutant Percy. Annabeth avait bu ses paroles, comme envoûtée par sa voix grave et profonde. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il connaisse ce texte là, et elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il choisisse celui-ci parmi tout ceux qui existaient.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle, souriant en s'apercevant qu'elle le regardait déjà. Ses pupilles donnaient l'illusion d'une mer calme, ondoyant paisiblement. Si un jour on avait dit à Annabeth qu'elle se retrouverait dans un cours d'histoire à batailler avec Percy pour donner les réponses, elle n'y aurait jamais cru. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si tout ce qui venait de se passer était bien réel.

La sonnerie réveilla les élèves de leur transe, et tout le monde remballa ses affaires, courant vers la cantine. Annabeth tentait de reprendre ses esprits, rangeant lentement ses cahiers alors que Percy fermait déjà son sac. Il ne restait plus qu'eux dans la salle, et le jeune homme s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle quand il sentit qu'on tirait son sac en arrière.

\- Oui ? Fit-il en se stoppant.

\- D'où est-ce que tu en sais autant sur la mythologie ?

Percy sourit en réajustant ses bretelles de sac, s'appuyant sur une table.

\- Grâce à ma mère. Quand j'étais petit, au lieu de me lire des contes elle m'a lu et raconté à peu près tout les mythes qu'elle connaissait. Elle adore la mythologie classique, et je pense qu'elle m'a passé cette passion. Tout va bien ?

Annabeth arborait un visage fermé, ses pensées vagabondant. Elle aurait tellement aimé que sa mère fasse pareil avec elle quand elle était petite…

\- Très bien, se reprit-elle en relevant la tête vers Percy.

\- Et toi, d'où te vient tout ce que tu connais ?

\- J'ai eu pas mal de temps à occuper quand j'étais petite, et mon père avait beaucoup de livres sur le sujet dans son bureau, alors je les ai lu.

\- En tout cas tu es assez impressionnante, sourit le jeune homme, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un participe avec moi en cours de mythologie.

\- Je peux dire la même chose de toi, personne n'avait réussi à me prendre de vitesse sur le sujet.

Et ce compliment avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts à Annabeth pour sortir de sa bouche. Trouver quelqu'un à sa hauteur sur le sujet était déjà dur à avaler, mais que cette personne soit Percy Jackson rendait la chose encore plus difficile à accepter. Force était de constater qu'elle s'était trompée sur lui, et elle allait attendre de le connaître un peu mieux avant d'émettre une opinion sur lui.

\- Est-ce que je me trompe si je dis qu'Athéna est ta déesse préférée ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est bien ça, tout comme tu préfères sûrement Poséidon ?

\- Exact, sourit Percy, ravi par leur discussion, pourquoi Athéna ?

\- Je trouve qu'elle représente de bonnes valeurs, comme la justice, le travail, la réflexion.

\- Elle est assez orgueilleuse aussi, contra Percy.

\- Personne n'est parfait.

\- Pas même les dieux ?

\- Il faut croire que non, répliqua Annabeth en réprimant un sourire, mais elle est sûrement ce qui s'en rapproche le plus.

\- Poséidon est ex æquo avec elle, au minimum. Après tout c'est l'un des trois plus grands dieux, et puis, il est super cool.

\- Je ne me prononcerai pas sur le sujet.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'aimes pas, s'indigna Percy.

\- Le contraire aurait été étonnant avec Athéna comme divinité favorite.

\- Oh allez, il est super ! Et c'est pas parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas que tu dois aimer l'un et détester l'autre.

\- Percy, ils n'ont rien en commun ! Poséidon est un dieu irréfléchi, qui provoque un tremblement de terre dès qu'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il est venu déranger Athéna pour obtenir une ville.

\- Mais Athéna et Poséidon sont aussi capables de travailler ensemble, après tout Poséidon a créé le cheval et Athéna la bride pour les dompter.

Emportés par leur discussion, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que monsieur Brunner les observait du pas de la porte, attendant pour fermer la salle.

\- Et bien, les interrompit-il, je vois que vous avez des tas de choses à vous dire ! Je cherchais justement des volontaires pour un exposé sur la mythologie.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers leur professeur, pas sûrs d'avoir tout compris.

\- Vous voulez qu'on prépare un exposé ? Demanda Percy en se redressant.

\- C'est ça. Ça peut être sur ce que vous voulez, du moment que ça fait parti de la mythologie. Essayez de rester sur des sujets abordables pour tous quand même. Je vous laisse une semaine pour faire ça, ça ira ?

\- Mais…

\- On s'en charge.

Annabeth n'avait pas eu le temps de protester que Percy avait accepter. Elle le fusilla du regard, et il se passa la main sur la nuque en souriant, légèrement intimidé.

\- C'est entendu. Maintenant si vous voulez bien…

Monsieur Brunner leur indiqua la sortie de la tête, la clé déjà dans la serrure.

\- Bien sûr, excusez-nous de vous avoir retenu, fit Annabeth en sortant, suivie par Percy.

\- Ça valait le coup d'attendre, leur sourit-il.

Sans rien dire de plus, le professeur d'histoire ferma la porte et partit pour son prochain cours.

\- Tu viens manger avec nous ? Proposa le jeune homme en se tournant à demi vers la droite.

\- J'ai art plastique, mais bon appétit, lança Annabeth par dessus son épaule avant de filer de l'autre côté.

Il eu à peine le temps de la saluer qu'elle grimpait déjà les escaliers. Le garçon s'en alla manger avec ses amis, avant de partir pour sa courte après-midi de cours.

* * *

Le calvaire commença quand Percy se gara sur le parking avec Piper sur le siège passager.

\- Dépêche toi, sors de la voiture ! Ordonna-t-elle en sautant du véhicule.

Percy soupira avant de ranger la clé dans sa poche et de rejoindre son amie aux portes du centre commercial.

\- Ok, on va mettre des limites tout de suite, fit-il avant qu'ils se lancent dans un véritable marathon, je ne passe pas plus de deux heures là-dedans, et une fois qu'on sort d'une boutique on y retourne pas, compris ?

\- D'accord pour les boutiques, mais je ne peux rien promettre pour le temps, c'est pas moi qui met une éternité pour essayer un tee-shirt…

\- Piper, menaça le jeune homme en croisant les bras.

\- Ok, pas plus de trois heures, promis !

Levant les yeux au ciel, il rendit les armes et suivit la tornade brune dans la première boutique.

Au bout de la première heure, Percy ne comprenait toujours pas les explications de Piper sur les couleurs.

\- C'est pas compliqué, si tu mets un haut vert ou bleu, ça fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux ! La nuance a peu d'importance pour toi, tout te va bien vu que tu es bronzé naturellement, même si personnellement je trouve que le foncé te va très bien.

La jeune fille continuait de lui donner des conseils en marchant à travers les rayons, levant un polo turquoise, le mettant à côté de la tête de Percy avant de le poser dans ses bras sur la pile de vêtements qu'il portait déjà.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait prendre un panier, lança le garçon entre un jean et une veste.

\- Non ça ira, j'ai presque fini.

\- Mais c'est pas toi qui porte !

\- Arrête de te plaindre et va plutôt essayer tout ça, lança Piper en le poussant vers les cabines d'essayage, et s'il te plaît, dépêche-toi, j'ai encore quelques boutiques en tête qui valent le coup d'œil.

Percy lui tira la langue avant de rentrer dans une cabine d'essayage, enfilant les vêtements sur le haut de la pile avant de sortir pour montrer le résultat à son amie.

\- Super, je savais que ce polo t'irait, sourit-elle, tourne que je vois ce que le jean donne.

\- Je plains Jason quand il découvrira ce côté de ta personnalité, fit Percy en s'exécutant, il va partir en courant.

\- Il sait déjà ce dont je suis capable, on est allés au centre commercial ensemble cet été.

\- Le pauvre…

\- Figure toi qu'il aime bien faire les magasins, et qu'on a passé un très bon moment ! C'est bon, garde cette tenue dans la pile à prendre.

\- Alors vivement qu'il vienne vivre ici que je n'ai plus a subir ça, sourit Percy avant de repartir dans la cabine d'essayage.

Il leur fallu encore une heure et demie pour finir, et ce fut avec soulagement que le jeune homme déposa tout les sacs à côté de la table à laquelle ils s'étaient installés pour boire quelque chose avant de rentrer.

\- C'était cool comme après-midi ! Sourit Piper en s'adossant à sa chaise, sirotant son verre.

\- C'était supportable.

\- Je sais que tu as adoré, admet-le.

\- Ça ne s'est pas vu ? Sourit le jeune homme, faisant rire Piper.

\- Ta mère va être ravie qu'on ait refait ta garde robe, je sens qu'elle va se faire un plaisir de jeter le short troué que tu n'arrêtais pas de mettre pendant les vacances.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, elle va te sauter dans les bras en te remerciant de m'avoir traîné une demie-journée dans des boutiques.

Et effectivement, Sally serra Piper dans ses bras quand ils rentrèrent, la remerciant d'avoir réussi à emmener Percy s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à l'emmener dans les magasins quand il était petit, et elle avait lâché l'affaire à l'adolescence, alors quand Percy était rentré la première fois que Piper l'avait obligé à aller faire du shopping, elle l'avait remercié comme si la jeune fille avait guéri son fils d'une maladie incurable.

\- Tu restes avec nous ce soir ? Proposa Sally en allant vers la cuisine.

\- Avec plaisir, comme ça on va pouvoir aller faire du tri dans ton armoire Percy !

Soupirant, le jeune homme ramassa les sacs et suivit Piper à l'étage, renonçant à toute protestation. Mieux valait pour lui qu'il s'économise en vue de la grande soirée de rangement qui s'annonçait…

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire en tout cas ! J'attends de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé avec impatience, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. Ça ne prend que quelques minutes de donner son avis, mais c'est vraiment important pour la personne qui s'investit dans l'écriture.**

 **J'ai également un compte tumblr consacré à l'univers de Percy Jackson et aux Héros de l'Olympe : Happy-Smiling-Things** **. N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour et pourquoi pas vous abonner ! J'accepte également les demandes, donc si vous avez envie que je fasse un montage sur un personnage ou thème en particulier, où des envies de headcanons ou AUs, vous n'avez qu'à me le demander sur mon blog et je m'en chargerai avec plaisir ! :) (my ask box is open to english requests too so just ask!)**

 **Voilà, je pense que j'ai fait le tour alors je retourne écrire et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

D'après Percy, il était bien trop tôt pour être à la bibliothèque.

La veille, quand Annabeth lui avait proposé de la rejoindre à la bibliothèque samedi matin pour travailler sur la littérature et leur exposé, il n'avait pas réalisé l'effort que ça lui demanderait. Le coach ne les avait pas ménagés la veille, et le jeune homme avait des courbatures un peu partout. En plus de ça, il ne s'était pas encore totalement remis du marathon shopping que lui avait fait subir Piper, d'autant qu'ils avaient passé la soirée de jeudi à ranger sa chambre et qu'elle lui avait préparé sa tenue pour lundi...

Arrivé en avance, Percy s'était assis à une table avant de poser son sac à côté de lui. Un coup d'oeil à son portable lui permit de savoir qu'il avait une dizaine de minutes à attendre, alors il mis la tête dans ses bras et ferma les yeux, somnolant en attendant Annabeth. Il se sentait dériver doucement quand du bruit attira son attention vers sa gauche.

\- Bonjour Percy, souffla Annabeth en déposant son sac sur une chaise.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, à moitié inconscient sur la table. Annabeth releva la casquette de la tête du brun, et Percy gémit à cause des néons au-dessus d'eux.

\- Bonjour, finit-il par dire en se redressant, baillant un grand coup.

\- Le réveil a été dur ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Je voudrais tellement être dans mon lit à cette heure-ci…

\- Mais il est déjà presque dix heures ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Mais on est samedi ! Le week-end est fait pour faire la grasse mat' non ?

\- Je n'ai jamais compris le concept de grasse matinée, c'est du temps de perdu dans une journée.

Percy se redressa, la fixant comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait tué sa famille.

\- La grasse mat' c'est la base d'un bon week-end Annabeth ! Tu dors jusqu'à midi, tu te lèves pour aller manger et tu passes l'après-midi à faire ce que tu as envie.

\- Pas très productif, répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Exactement, sourit Percy en jouant avec sa casquette.

Annabeth secoua la tête avant de s'asseoir en bout de table, histoire d'avoir le garçon près d'elle sans se mettre directement à côté de lui. Il n'y avait rien de personnel, elle avait juste du mal avec la proximité et les contacts physiques.

\- J'ai bien fait de te tirer du lit, tu pourras me remercier pour la journée que tu vas passer, fit-elle en sortant ses affaires.

Percy l'imita, sortant le travail qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire plus tôt dans la semaine. Il s'y était attaqué dès qu'il était rentré chez lui, profitant que ses conseils soient encore frais dans sa tête pour les appliquer.

\- Ça va, tu n'as pas eu trop de mal avec le texte ?

\- Non, je me suis basé sur tes conseils et ça allait.

Il tendit sa feuille à Annabeth, qui la lu après avoir regardé rapidement l'extrait qu'il avait étudié dans leur livre.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura-t-elle avant de chercher un stylo dans sa trousse.

Le visage de Percy s'illumina et il se pencha vers la jeune fille.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, je me suis projeté à la place du personnage, j'ai tenu compte du contexte et…

\- Tu es tombé dans le piège.

Le jeune homme se figea avant de soupirer, se laissant retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Je savais que c'était pas possible. Quoi que je fasse, je n'y arriverai pas.

\- C'est tout à fait possible Percy, en fait ce qui est impossible, c'est que tu n'y arrives pas. Je ne vais pas te laisser tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas au moins douze à un contrôle. Je ne peux pas te laisser ternir mon image, finit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de se reporter à la copie du garçon, en fait tout ce que tu as fait est bien, mais tu n'as pris en compte qu'un seul personnage.

\- Mais j'ai parlé des deux personnages pourtant…

\- Oui, mais tu t'es contenté de te focaliser sur le point de vue du fiancé, sans tenir compte de celui de la femme. Ce que tu dis du deuxième personnage n'est applicable que si on se place du point de vue du premier. Tu as tout écrit en te mettant à la place du fiancé repoussé, mais à aucun moment tu n'approfondis sur la raison du rejet.

Percy fronça les sourcils, jouant avec son stylo pour canaliser son agitation.

\- Quand tu fais face à une dispute dans un texte, tu as deux choix : soit tu te mets dans la peau des deux personnages en alternant selon le dialogue…

\- C'est pas un peu risqué ? L'interrompit-il, je veux dire, passer d'un personnage à l'autre comme ça. Je risque de m'emmêler sur qui pense quoi et pourquoi.

Annabeth acquiesça.

\- La deuxième solution, c'est au contraire de rester neutre. Voit la dispute comme un match de sport, et devient l'arbitre. Essaie d'être objectif et ouvert, sans tenir compte de ce que tu penses sur le sujet abordé.

\- C'est possible de faire ça ?

\- Ça demande de l'entraînement, mais tu verras, au fur et à mesure ça deviendra plus simple.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête avant de noter ses conseils consciencieusement. Annabeth attendit qu'il relève la tête vers elle avant de poursuivre.

\- Ici, le personnage qui demande en mariage sa petite-amie est persuadé que tout va pour le mieux dans leur couple, que c'est le moment idéal pour faire sa demande et qu'elle ne pourra qu'accepter, jusque là, tu avais tout bon. Il est très excité au début de l'extrait, et il rayonne de bonheur, même si il va très vite se calmer. Tout se passe très bien pendant leur rendez-vous, sa petite-amie sourit, semble de bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à genou devant elle. Il prend sa panique pour de la surprise, et tout dérape. Elle refuse sa demande, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. La jeune femme panique et son petit-ami se rembrunit, ce qui nous amène à la dispute. La garçon est blessé par ce qui vient de se passer, il ne trouve aucune raison qui pourrait justifier sa réponse et se ferme à toute tentative de justification, ce qui est humain. De l'autre côté, il y a la jeune femme, qui tente de discuter. Elle lui dit que c'est trop tôt, qu'ils ne se connaissent pas encore assez pour se marier, et son compagnon pense qu'elle n'est pas sûre de ses sentiments, alors il s'énerve, parce qu'il est blessé. Elle n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour le calmer. Ce qui se passe, c'est qu'elle a peur de l'engagement, mais qu'elle ne l'admet pas. Le mariage est un trop grand pas pour elle, c'est la première fois qu'elle vit une histoire sérieuse et qui marche, et elle craint que le moindre changement vienne ébranler ce bonheur. C'est la première fois qu'elle goûte à la joie pure, qu'elle aime et qu'elle est aimé en retour. Ce que le jeune homme interprète comme un rejet et du doute sur leur couple est en fait un manque de confiance en soi. Vient ensuite s'ajouter le comportement qu'il a eu la semaine précédant sa demande. Elle qui restait prudente face à leur histoire s'était renfermée en voyant l'homme dont elle était amoureuse s'absenter, lui cacher des choses. C'est le point d'orgue de la plupart des disputes : le malentendu. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, il préparait sa demande. Elle pense que s'ils se marient, leur couple en prendra un coup, mais lui pense que leur amour en sera consolider.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut penser que le mariage puisse être mauvais pour son couple, fit Percy.

\- Comme je t'ai dit il s'agit d'un prétexte, elle lui dit ça pour justifier son refus, mais au fond elle a juste peur.

\- Mais pourquoi elle ne lui dit pas simplement qu'elle a peur ?

\- Parce qu'elle ne se l'admet pas. Elle se voit comme quelqu'un de fort, et son orgueil lui interdit d'admettre qu'elle puisse être terrifiée par quelque chose.

\- C'est toujours le même problème, l'orgueil empêche les gens d'être honnête avec eux-même et créer des disputes qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.

Annabeth sourit en baissant la tête vers ses fiches. Ce garçon pouvait être perspicace quand il le voulait.

\- Après tout, c'est un des sept pêchers capitaux. Dans le texte, elle commet un pêcher d'orgueil en ne s'avouant pas sa peur, et lui est piqué dans son orgueil et se renferme, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se rattraper.

La jeune fille pouvait presque voir les rouages de l'esprit de Percy tourner à plein régime alors qu'il fixait le livre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je crois que je préfère analyser les monologues. En fait, je pense que tout est préférable à un dialogue, lâcha-t-il en se redressant.

\- C'est vrai que les dialogues ne sont pas les choses les plus faciles à analyser.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air compliqué quand tu le fais.

\- C'est parce que je m'entraîne. L'analyse d'un texte, c'est comme un match de hand.

Le garçon la regarda dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas le rapport.

\- Les deux demandent de l'entraînement, des efforts de ta part. Tu observes le jeu de tes adversaires comme tu lis le texte, en faisant attention aux détails. Tu ne cours pas sur un terrain, mais tu te balades à travers des lignes. Ta réflexion en plusieurs points représente les passes que tu fais à tes coéquipiers pour aller jusqu'au but adverse, et ta conclusion est ton tir.

\- Vu comme ça, la littérature est tout de suite plus intéressante, sourit Percy.

\- Alors continuons l'entraînement.

Les deux heures de cours passèrent sans que le jeune homme s'en rende compte. Annabeth s'étonna de la concentration et les efforts dont Percy fit preuve durant tout le cours, du début à la fin. A aucun moment il ne se plaint, ne souffla ou laissa tomber. A chaque erreur, il se tournait vers elle et l'écoutait alors qu'elle le corrigeait. Elle faillit perdre le fils de ses pensées à plusieurs reprises, déstabilisée par l'intensité de son regard rivée sur elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu un regard capable de traduire autant d'émotions. Dans ses pupilles océan, elle avait aperçu l'incompréhension, l'amusement, le calme, l'excitation, la concentration, la frustration, la surprise. Tant de choses se lisaient dans son regard, et en même temps elle sentait qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir à propos de Percy. Piper avait sans doute raison, il était sûrement plus que le capitaine de l'équipe de sport du lycée.

\- Voilà, c'est fini pour le cours de littérature, fit-elle en rangeant ses fiches.

\- Merci, ça m'a vraiment bien aidé.

\- C'est le but en effet.

Percy lui sourit avant de regarder l'heure sur son téléphone. Il était maintenant un peu plus de midi, et quelques personnes étaient entrées dans la bibliothèque pour travailler ou lire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu peux prendre une pause pour aller manger, on reprendra vers quatorze heures.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je reste à la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas très faim.

Percy haussa un sourcil en fermant son sac, attrapant sa casquette.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester ici pendant deux heures à m'attendre toute seule, lâcha-t-il en se levant.

Annabeth haussa un sourcil à son tour, s'adossant à sa chaise en croisant les bras.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que je ne peux pas juste partir manger en sachant que tu m'attends ici, ça ne serait pas correct, répondit Percy comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, ce qui était plutôt le cas. Tu t'es levée et déplacée pour me donner un cours, le moins que je puisse faire est t'inviter à déjeuner. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ma mère pourrait me faire si elle apprenait que je t'ai laissé m'attendre. Ou pire, si Piper l'apprenait.

Annabeth réprima un rire en constatant la peur qu'inspirait Piper au garçon, secouant la tête sans pour autant bouger de sa chaise. Percy la fixa, attendant qu'elle se lève pour y aller, mais elle se contenta de le fixer en retour. Le jeune homme soupira doucement avant de tendre la main vers elle.

\- Si tu veux bien, finit-il par dire, son sourire en coin aux lèvres.

En temps normal, Annabeth n'aurait jamais accepté sa main. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la touche, et elle s'appliquait toujours à éviter tout contact. Dernièrement, cette tâche était devenue plus compliquée, avec Piper qui la prenait toujours dans ses bras pour la saluer. Elle avait perdu l'habitude des contacts physiques anodins et bienveillants, et à part ses petits frères, personne ne pouvait la toucher sans qu'elle se crispe.

Mais cette fois-ci, la jeune fille s'étonna elle-même en acceptant la main de Percy. Elle tendit le bras vers lui, observant sa main s'approcher de celle du brun. Il n'hésita pas, refermant les doigts autour des siens avec douceur. Annabeth tressaillit légèrement, sentant un frisson naître le long de sa colonne. N'agissant plus que par instinct, elle se leva, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Percy qui lui souriait. Il souriait tout le temps, que ce soit un sourire amusé, franc ou en coin.

\- C'est parti, souffla-t-il en relâchant sa main avant de se tourner vers la sortie.

Annabeth le suivit sans rien dire, et il lui ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer avant de sortir à son tour, la guidant dans les rues de Manhattan.

\- Il y a un fast-food pas loin, ça te va ou tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Non non, c'est bon je te suis, répondit Annabeth en traversant la route à côté du jeune homme.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans le fast-food où quelques personnes prenaient leur pause déjeuner. Les deux adolescents commandèrent et Percy paya pour eux deux malgré les protestations d'Annabeth.

\- Je peux très bien payer pour moi !

\- Je sais, mais ça me fait plaisir, sourit-il en prenant son plateau, les entraînant vers une table près de la fenêtre.

La jeune fille marmonna encore un petit peu, avant de s'installer à côté de Percy, observant la rue un instant. Le garçon se jeta sur son hamburger, le croquant à pleine dents, ce qui amusa Annabeth alors qu'elle piochait dans ses frites. Leur repas se passa dans le calme, Percy étant trop occupé à manger pour parler. Il termina avant la blonde, mais resta silencieux, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il ne savait jamais trop quoi lui dire, et la plupart du temps elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés et le regard dans le vide. Elle avait l'air tellement concentrée qu'il ne voulait pas la déranger, même si sa curiosité naturelle le poussait à essayer d'en savoir plus sur elle.

Ils discutèrent un petit peu sur le chemin du retour, Annabeth écoutant Percy lui parler du hand. Le jeune homme apprit qu'Annabeth avait déménagé l'an dernier parce que son père, un professeur d'histoire à l'université, avait reçu une proposition de Columbia. Elle étudiait le français depuis presque quatre ans maintenant, et elle maîtrisait le grec ancien, qu'elle avait appris en autodidacte. Percy était ravi d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune fille, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Tout détail était bon à savoir, se dit-il en souriant alors qu'ils attendaient pour traverser.

\- Et c'était pas trop dur d'apprendre une langue morte toute seule ?

\- Pas tellement, répondit-elle en regardant devant eux, mon père me faisait réciter l'alphabet quand j'ai commencé, c'était une sorte de jeu entre nous. Tout les soirs quand il rentrait, on s'amusait à s'interroger sur des mots grecs, jusqu'à…

Annabeth s'interrompit d'un coup, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Percy, qui écoutait en s'assurant que personne ne les bouscule, tourna la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Jusqu'à ? L'encouragea-t-il doucement.

\- C'est rien, laisse tomber.

Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas rien, loin de là, mais l'éclat de tristesse qui avait traversé son regard gris le dissuada d'aller plus loin. Elle lui parlerait quand elle serait prête, et si elle le voulait. Le jeune homme se contenta de lui sourire, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour l'aider. Le feu passa au vert pour les piétons, et ils retournèrent dans la bibliothèque.

La table qu'ils avaient occupé toute la matinée était toujours libre, et quelques étudiants étaient venus travailler.

\- C'est parti pour l'exposé, lança Percy en s'asseyant, faisant voler son sac à côté de lui.

\- Tu as un sujet en tête ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer.

\- Si c'est ce que je pense…

\- C'est probable, sourit-il, et toi, tu as quelque chose en tête ?

Une lueur amusée passa dans le regard orageux d'Annabeth.

\- Effectivement.

\- Et tu veux qu'on travaille sur quoi ?

\- Sur qui plutôt.

\- Oh non…

\- Et pourquoi on devrait travailler sur Poséidon plus que sur Athéna ? Demanda Annabeth en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Je sais comment on va décider, fit Percy en sortant une pièce de sa poche, pile c'est Poséidon, face c'est Athéna. Ça te va ?

Annabeth acquiesça, et Percy lança la pièce, la rattrapant dans sa main avant de la poser sur la table. Les deux adolescents se penchèrent pour voir de quel côté la pièce était posée, et au grand plaisir de la jeune fille, la pièce était posée côté face.

Affichant un air satisfait, elle sortit tranquillement ses affaires, pressée de commencer leur exposé.

\- C'est pas juste, se plaint Percy en soupirant.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, c'est toi qui as choisi de décider au lancé de pièce !

\- Mais c'est parce que d'habitude j'ai de la chance au lancé de pièce…

\- Pour une fois que Percy Jackson n'a pas de chance, répliqua Annabeth.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça va, je pense que tu te remettras d'un exposé sur Athéna, et puis c'est toi qui a dit oui pour le faire sans me demander mon avis.

Le garçon bouda quelques minutes avant de s'y mettre. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas de son sujet préféré dans la mythologie, il s'appliqua. Il ne leur fallu pas énormément de temps pour finir, entre les connaissances qu'ils avaient et les livres et ordinateurs mis à leur disposition dans la bibliothèque. Assez étonnement ils réussirent à travailler sans se lancer de pics, avec une grande efficacité. Leurs idées étaient toujours en accords, tant qu'on n'entrait pas dans l'avis personnel, et avant que Percy ne s'en rende compte, l'exposé était bouclé. Les deux adolescents remballèrent leurs feuilles, et le jeune homme s'étira de tout son long, levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Annabeth baissa les yeux sur son sac, essayant de ne pas regarder l'abdomen exposé de Percy, sans grande réussite cependant. Elle sentit ses joues rosirent doucement, mais soit il ne l'avait pas remarqué, soit il avait décidé de l'ignorer, ce qui l'arrangeait très bien. Avant de fermer sa trousse, la jeune fille déchira un bout de feuille et griffonna quelque chose dessus avant de tendre le bout de papier vers Percy.

\- C'est mon numéro de téléphone. Si tu as besoin d'aide ou d'un conseil pour la littérature, envoie moi un message, dit-elle avant de passer les anses de son sac sur son épaules.

\- Merci, j'essaierai de ne pas trop t'embêter, sourit-il en mettant le bout de papier dans sa poche.

Le jeune homme les guida vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit pour laisser Annabeth passer avant de remettre sa casquette sur sa tête. Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel de New-York, le ciel prenant des teintes jaune-orangées parsemées de quelques nuages blancs.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas que je te ramène ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Non merci, je vais profiter du temps pour rentrer en marchant, répondit Annabeth en regardant les rues.

Elle était tellement absorbée par le mouvement continu de la foule qu'elle ne vit pas Percy faire un pas vers elle, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Percy passa un bras autour d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras un instant.

\- Et merci pour la journée très productive que j'ai passée, murmura-t-il avant de reculer.

\- De rien, répondit la jeune fille par automatisme, reprenant son souffle.

Elle essaya un petit sourire, histoire de cacher son malaise le temps qu'il s'éloigne, avant de se retourner, marchant vers sa station de métro. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Elle s'était déjà bien trop ouverte à lui, elle devait se reprendre. Si jamais elle continuait, il aurait trop d'informations sur elle, et il les additionnerait avant de comprendre. Personne ne devait chercher et personne ne devait comprendre.

Il fallait qu'elle arrive à prendre sur elle quand quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle, qu'elle apprenne à accepter les marques d'affection des gens. Tout le monde n'était pas comme Isabel, à vouloir se défouler sur elle. Léo ne la frapperait pas, Piper ne la frapperait pas, Hazel ne serait pas capable de lever le petit doigt sur elle.

Percy ne la frapperait pas. Elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, mais elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais ça.

* * *

 _« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici Annabeth »_

Alors qu'elle était concentrée dans sa recherche de livres, le téléphone de la jeune fille vibra. Fronçant les sourcils, elle lut le message. Le numéro ne lui disait rien, et elle chercha autour d'elle un visage familier. Elle connaissait peu de monde qui serait debout de si tôt un dimanche matin, et parmi les quelques connaissances qu'elle avait, personne ne pouvait se trouver dans une librairie à cette heure-ci.

Annabeth décida d'ignorer le message, regardant cependant autour d'elle. Elle détestait ce genre de blague, elle détestait être prise au dépourvu, et elle détestait ne pas savoir. Mi-agacée, mi-intriguée, elle reprit sa recherche, sa liste dans les mains. Le magasin devait être en plein rangement, car des piles de livres s'entassaient un peu partout. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, puisqu'elle adorait être entourée de livres, mais ça rendait son exploration plus compliquée.

Alors qu'elle pensait avoir trouvée le rayon qui l'intéressait, elle vit une ombre passer dans son dos.

\- Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

Annabeth fit volte-face vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Percy, le jeune homme lui souriant.

\- Percy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le garçon rit doucement en croisant les bras contre lui, s'appuyant contre la bibliothèque.

\- Je travaille ici. Et ce n'est pas gentil d'ignorer mon message, ajouta-t-il en montrant son portable.

Au moins un mystère venait de s'éclaircir pour la jeune fille.

\- Toi ? Tu travailles dans une librairie ? S'étonna Annabeth en imitant la posture de son interlocuteur, ignorant sa réplique sur le message.

\- Oui, je remplace ma mère de temps en temps le dimanche matin. Pourquoi tu es si étonnée ?

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas travaillant ici, étant donné que tu n'aimes pas lire. Mais c'est gentil de ta part de remplacer ta mère.

Percy se gratta l'arrière du crâne, l'air un peu gêné par le compliment. Annabeth l'observa, le trouvant mignon comme ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de penser ?

\- Tu cherches un livre en particulier ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers sa liste.

\- Plusieurs livres en fait. D'habitude je trouve tout toute seule, mais j'ai l'impression que tout a changé de place.

\- Ouais, on est en train de réaménager tout le magasin. Je peux ?

Il tendit la main vers la feuille que la jeune fille tenait et elle la lui donna, se laissant guider dans les allées de la librairie. Annabeth n'en revenait pas de la facilité avec laquelle il se déplaçait entre les piles de livres, les évitant avec agilité. Il s'arrêta une première fois devant une étagère, cherchant quelques secondes un livre de la liste avant de repartir, lui portant l'ouvrage à sa place. Bien qu'elle marche juste à côté de lui et qu'ils discutent ensemble, ça n'empêchait pas les clients de venir lui poser des questions, en particulier les adolescentes de leur âge. A chaque fois Percy s'arrêtait, leur souriait, et les aidait avant de reprendre son chemin et sa discussion où ils l'avaient laissé. Annabeth ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, car Percy ne passait pas inaperçu avec ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et ses yeux couleur océan. Malheureusement pour toutes les filles qui tentaient de flirter avec lui, il n'était pas du tout réceptif. Soit il faisait exprès d'ignorer les avances des clientes, soit il n'en avait absolument pas conscience. Étant donné ce qu'elle avait vu au lycée, elle penchait pour la deuxième possibilité, ce qui la fit sourire intérieurement. Percy était loin d'être ce qu'elle avait imaginé sur ce point : alors qu'elle s'était attendue à un garçon qui enchaînait les filles et draguait tout ce qui bougeait, elle avait fait connaissance avec un garçon plutôt timide sur le sujet.

\- Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout, lança Percy de derrière la pile de livres qu'il tenait. Tu avais besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non c'est bon, tout est là. Merci beaucoup pour le coup de main, fit-elle en le suivant vers l'avant du magasin.

Percy acquiesça en souriant avant de contourner quelques piles de livres pour atteindre la caisse de la librairie. Il posa les ouvrages sur le comptoir le temps de les encaisser et de les mettre dans un sac avant de le tendre à Annabeth.

\- Voilà pour toi, passe un bon dimanche et à demain !

\- Merci, toi aussi, répondit la jeune fille en prenant le sac.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit un signe de la main avant de repartir au secours d'autres clients désorientés dans le labyrinthe de papier que formait la librairie. Annabeth sourit en secouant la tête, n'en revenant toujours pas.

Décidément, Percy Jackson n'en finissait pas de la surprendre.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Voici le dixième chapitre, entièrement consacré à Annabeth et Percy ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passé, ou qu'elle se passera bien pour ceux qui, comme moi, ont la chance d'avoir un peu plus de vacances ! Un grand merci pour toutes celles et ceux qui commentent ma fanfic, vous êtes les meilleurs ! A bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

L'automne semblait enfin prêt à s'installer à New-York, les arbres perdant de plus en plus de feuilles à mesure que le mois d'Octobre défilait. Les températures chutaient également, poussant les élèves du lycée de Goode à ranger les shorts et débardeurs pour des vêtements plus chauds.

Depuis que Piper avait refait sa garde robe, Percy avait connu quelques...aventures. Les filles du lycée semblaient devenir incroyablement maladroites dès qu'il passait dans le même couloir qu'elles, et des piles de manuels se retrouvaient au sol comme si une rafale de vent s'était engouffrée dans l'établissement. A chaque fois qu'il les aidait à ramasser leur livres, il se retrouvait comme par magie avec un numéro de téléphone écrit dans la main ou sur un papier glissé dans une de ses poches. Des groupes entiers se déplaçaient pour venir le voir aux entraînements de hand, et Percy évitait d'être seul quand il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, de peur de se faire attaquer. Plus d'une fois, une fille l'avait suivi pour discuter, le prendre dans ses bras, voire essayer de l'embrasser. A chaque fois il les repoussait gentiment avant de filer, le visage empourpré d'embarras. Ses journées ressemblaient quelquefois à des parties de cache-cache géant, et à son grand regret Drew et sa bande excellaient à ce jeu.

C'est pourquoi Percy accueillit la sortie scolaire de biologie avancée comme un vrai miracle.

\- Dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît, tout le monde devant moi ! Demanda madame Benioff en faisant signe à ses élèves.

\- Comment peut-elle nous demander de nous dépêcher alors qu'il est seulement huit heures ?

\- Allez Léo, on va passer une bonne journée, sourit Percy en s'arrêtant à côté de lui, lui donnant un petit coup de coude pour le motiver.

\- S'amuser ? Percy, tu as conscience qu'on va passer la journée à étudier des fleurs et des arbres ?

\- Ouais, mais au moins on sera pas enfermés dans le lycée.

\- Toute la journée ! On va avoir un cours de biologie avancée d'une journée entière !

\- Monsieur Valdez, je comprends que notre sortie vous ravisse, mais tâchez de vous calmer si vous voulez éviter une nouvelle heure de colle, lança leur professeur.

La menace eu le don de calmer le garçon, qui baissa la tête vers le sol, marmonnant pour lui-même.

\- Comme je vous le disais, nous allons nous rendre à Riverside Park avec les élèves d'arts plastique. Toute la sortie se déroulera en un grand groupe, aussi je compte sur vous pour être calme et disciplinés, poursuivit madame Benioff. Les élèves d'art plastique auront à réaliser plusieurs croquis sur le thème de la nature, nous tâcherons donc de ne pas les déconcentrer. Je récupérerai vos tâches finales à la fin de la journée, alors faîtes-les avec sérieux.

Elle fit passer les feuilles à tout ses élèves avant de faire l'appel, s'assurant que son groupe soit complet avant d'aller discuter avec le chauffeur du bus. Léo et Percy étaient en train de regarder le dossier de biologie qu'ils venaient d'avoir quand Nico leur donna un coup de coude, les faisant râler.

\- Regardez, les élèves d'art plastique arrivent, fit-il pour les calmer.

Les garçons tournèrent la tête vers la direction que Nico leur indiquait, et effectivement, une douzaine d'élèves se regroupaient pour écouter leur professeur donner les consignes de travail pour la journée. D'où ils étaient, Percy reconnut Annabeth avec sa queue de cheval blonde et son carnet à dessin sous le bras.

Non seulement il allait être hors du lycée une journée entière, mais en plus elle serait là. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

\- S'il vous plaît, tout le monde dans le bus ! Demanda la professeur d'art plastique.

Les adolescents se dirigèrent vers la porte avant du véhicule, commençant à former des binômes pour les places. Percy laissa le gros du groupe passer, cherchant Annabeth du regard avant de la trouver en retrait des autres élèves d'art. Elle avait les bras croisés et le regard se baladant sur l'horizon, alors le jeune homme eu du mal à capter son attention. Il lui fit des grands signes, l'appelant pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui alors que presque tout le monde était monté dans le bus.

\- Annabeth ! Sourit-il quand elle s'approcha de lui après l'avoir remarqué.

\- Léo et Nico sont aussi en biologie avancée ? Fit-elle en voyant les garçons.

\- Et ouais, même si j'aurais préféré être ailleurs !

\- C'est bon Léo, on a compris que tu voulais pas être là, soupira Nico.

\- En même temps, la compagnie n'est pas mauvaise aujourd'hui…

Léo s'approcha mine de rien d'Annabeth avec son sourire enjôleur et son regard de séducteur, prêt à passer son bras autour de ses épaules quand Percy s'interposa, le fusillant du regard. C'était rare de le voir comme ça, assez rare pour que son ami se stoppe immédiatement.

\- Tu la laisses tranquille, chuchota Percy avec un regard d'avertissement.

\- Ok Jackson, tout doux !

\- Monte dans le bus Valdez, et s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas entendre blagues de tout le trajet.

\- Rabat-joie…Marmonna Léo en allant s'asseoir, Nico le suivant.

Annabeth étouffa un rire, ce qui rendit instantanément le sourire à Percy, et elle monta derrière lui avant que la porte du bus se ferme. Toutes les places étaient occupées, les élèves du fond criant et s'agitant alors que le reste des adolescents discutaient entre eux. Percy était sur le point de s'asseoir à son tour et lui fit signe de venir à côté de lui. Après une courte hésitation, Annabeth s'installa à côté du jeune homme, posant son sac à dos à ses pieds. Léo commençait déjà à embêter Nico en lui racontant des blagues et en lui posant des devinettes.

\- Nico, tu connais la blague de la formule 1 ? Fit le garçon à moitié mort de rire.

\- Non, et je ne veux pas la connaître.

\- Trop tard, elle est déjà partie !

Léo éclata de rire alors que Nico l'ignorait et mettait ses écouteurs et que Percy soupirait. Annabeth sourit à la blague du jeune homme mais ne l'encouragea pas, préférant relire la feuille de consignes que madame Collins lui avait donné.

Le voyage se passa sans problème, la demie-heure filant. Les garçons se tinrent plutôt bien, même si Léo gigotait beaucoup dans son siège, donnant des coups de pieds dans celui de Percy, ce qui l'agaça. Tout le monde sauta du bus pour se ranger devant l'entrée de Riverside Park, attendant les instructions.

\- Madame Collins et moi-même avons préparé un circuit de marche pour ce matin. Nous déjeunerons à midi et demi, et l'après-midi sera consacrée à la réalisation de la tâche finale indiquée sur votre dernière fiche.

\- Vous serez libres d'aller où vous voudrez tant qu'on vous a à l'œil pendant la pause déjeuner et nous irons près de l'eau pour la tâche finale. Tâchez de rester groupés et concentrés sur votre travail. Le groupe de biologie avancée va partir devant, les autres restent avec moi ici. Les deux groupes se rejoindront au pied du belvédère et nous montrons tous ensemble. Quelqu'un a des questions ?

Personne ne se manifesta, alors madame Benioff commença à avancer, entraînant ses élèves vers le premier objet d'étude. Le trio de garçons suivit le mouvement, laissant Annabeth avec sa classe. Léo lui fit un clin d'œil, et Percy lui claqua le crâne, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Elle se surprit ensuite à répondre à Percy quand il lui fit signe de la main en souriant légèrement. Depuis quand souriait-elle à Percy Jackson ?

Piper lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'elle ne râlait plus autant qu'au début de l'année à propos de lui, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu nier. Son amie n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer le changement vestimentaire du jeune homme, même si Annabeth n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle pour s'en rendre compte. Depuis quelques temps, son regard avait du mal à se décrocher de sa silhouette athlétique quand elle le voyait passer dans les couloirs en jeans et tee-shirt ajusté…

Secouant la tête, Annabeth se reconcentra sur son cours. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela comme elle était intriguée par un certains regard bleu-vert et à quel point elle voulait remettre de l'ordre dans une certaine tignasse brune en bataille, mais elle la fit taire, se réprimant mentalement pour ses pensées.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Percy faisait exactement la même chose de son côté, chassant des yeux gris et des boucles blonde de son esprit.

Chaque groupe progressa doucement dans le parc, suivant les explications des professeurs en écrivant des réponses sur leurs questionnaires. Léo fit rire ses amis en jetant un caillou près d'un groupe de pigeons, ce qui les effraya et provoqua une envolée juste à côté de madame Benioff, la faisant pousser un cri étouffé. Son visage vira au rouge, et elle serra ses poings en fusillant du regard le garçon, ne pouvant cependant rien dire étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu faire.

Le parc était plutôt bien occupé pour un jour de semaine, qui plus est en octobre. Certaines personnes ne faisaient que passer, profitant d'une pause pour se promener à l'extérieur. Plusieurs autres classes de lycée étaient présentes, ce qui ralentit la progression des groupes de Goode. Le retard du groupe d'art plastique permit aux élèves de biologie avancée de compléter leurs réponses, et certains d'entre eux se faufilèrent un peu plus loin histoire de se balader librement.

Quand madame Collins les rejoint, les deux groupes fusionnèrent à nouveau et Percy retrouva Annabeth, se plaçant à côté d'elle pour monter les marches qui menaient au belvédère. Ils en étaient à quelques marches quand il remarqua le boitillement de la jeune fille qui avait du mal à s'appuyer sur sa cheville. Il fronça les sourcils et lui tendit le bras, s'assurant que personne ne leur rentre dedans.

\- Prend mon bras et appuie toi sur moi, tu auras moins mal, chuchota-t-il alors qu'elle le regardait sans bouger.

Par fierté, Annabeth se détourna et continua son chemin, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue sous le coup de la douleur. Percy resta à côté d'elle, mais elle voyait bien qu'il se retenait de l'aider. Elle essaya encore d'avancer mais son pied se déroba et sans l'aide du garçon, elle aurait chuté en plein milieu de l'escalier. Annabeth passa son bras sous le sien et s'appuya pour reprendre son équilibre, soupirant d'agacement. Elle ne voulait pas de son aide, et elle ne supportait pas d'avoir l'air faible devant quiconque. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa cheville fasse des siennes aujourd'hui ?

Prenant son mal en patience, Annabeth se tînt au jeune homme sans rien dire, appréciant son soutien même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut, elle se dégagea et croisa les bras, fulminant contre elle-même. Comme à son habitude, Percy lui sourit et l'accompagna près des barrières de sécurité. D'où ils étaient, ils surpassaient tout le parc, et pouvaient voir une une ligne d'eau à l'horizon. La vue était magnifique.

\- C'est quelque chose, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ouais.

Le regard de Percy balaya le parc avant de retomber sur la jeune fille, son sourire en coin apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air sereine, la tête posée au creux de ses mains sans qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils ou ne se mordille la lèvre.

\- Tu t'es fait mal récemment ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Je me suis tordue la cheville dans les escaliers ce matin, mais ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

Les deux professeurs expliquèrent quelque chose à propos des couleurs et des variétés de végétaux présents à Riverside Park, mais le garçon n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il avait épuisé sa réserve de concentration pour la matinée, et préférait laisser ses pensées vagabonder vers des sujets plus intéressants, comme sa moto qui attendait dans le garage de Léo, où son prochain match de hand. Jusque là, l'équipe avait gagné tout ses matchs et était en tête au classement académique.

\- Bien, nous allons redescendre pour déjeuner. La pause durera jusqu'à quatorze heures, prenez le temps de manger correctement et de relire vos fiches, et n'hésitez pas à venir nous poser des questions si vous en avez besoin. Si vous êtes sûrs de vous, vous pouvez nous rendre les questionnaires en gardant la feuille pour la tâche finale.

Percy cligna des yeux, revenant brutalement à l'instant présent.

\- C'est déjà fini ?

\- Oui, et tu aurais peut-être dû écouter, répondit Annabeth en rangeant son questionnaire dans son sac.

\- C'est bon, j'avais déjà fini les questions alors c'est pas grave.

La jeune fille lui prit son questionnaire des mains et tourna la page, lui montrant la dernière page de questions.

\- Ah.

\- Oui, ah. Comment tu vas faire maintenant ?

Percy se passa la main dans les cheveux, attirant le regard d'Annabeth vers ses mèches noires. Si seulement elle pouvait passer la main dedans, juste une fois…

\- Léo et Nico l'ont fait ! Sourit-il comme s'il avait eu une idée de génie.

\- Ils ont rendu leurs questionnaires, répliqua la jeune fille.

Le garçon soupira en gémissant, laissant ses mains tomber comme un enfant. Leur groupe était déjà près des escaliers, alors il rangea ses feuilles dans son sac avant de s'avancer, faisant la moue. Percy retrouva cependant rapidement son sérieux quand Annabeth posa le pied sur la première marche. Sa main se posa instinctivement au creux de son dos, la faisant sursauter. Elle le fusilla du regard mais ne le repoussa pas, heureuse du soutien qu'il lui apportait malgré tout. Plusieurs autres filles semblaient avoir remarqué l'attention que Percy lui portait, et elle essuya quelques regards noirs sans ciller. Ce n'était pas une poignée de lycéennes qui allaient l'effrayer…

Tout le monde s'installa dans l'herbe pour déjeuner, les élèves se regroupant par groupes d'amis. Annabeth s'installa avec Nico, Léo et Percy, ne tenant pas à rejoindre le groupe d'art. Ils n'étaient pas méchants, mais elle n'avait personne avec qui parler, et ces derniers temps, elle s'était rendue compte qu'être entourée de gens avec qui discuter lui faisait du bien. Les jours paraissaient moins durs quand elle les passait avec eux, et Piper, Frank et Hazel.

\- J'ai une de ces faim ! S'exclama Léo en s'asseyant en tailleur.

\- Tu as tout le temps faim, rétorqua Nico en mordant dans son sandwich.

Percy rit en écoutant ses amis se chamailler, et attaqua son repas. Assise en face de lui, Annabeth ne disait rien, observant le trio de garçons tout en mangeant. Leur capacité à avaler tout ce qu'ils avaient pour le déjeuner en cinq minutes chrono l'impressionna, et le fait que Léo se mette à courir et grimper sur des rochers juste après l'impressionna encore plus. Le jeune homme poussa Nico à le rejoindre en haut de la bute, et il s'exécuta en soupirant. Percy avait déjà fini, mais il resta avec elle, à moitié allongé dans l'herbe à lire son questionnaire.

\- Montre moi ça, fit-elle en tendant la main une fois qu'elle eu finit de manger.

\- Tu ne fais pas biologie avancée.

\- Et alors ? Ça ne peut pas être bien compliqué vu que tu y arrives.

Souriant devant son assurance, il lui tendit les feuilles, persuadé que cette fois-ci, il avait trouvé quelque chose où Annabeth ne pouvait pas avoir les réponses. Malheureusement, elle avait de très bonnes connaissances dans cette matière aussi, et elle lui dicta ce qu'il devait écrire.

Quand ils eurent fini, elle le vit se lever et épousseter son jean avant de tendre la main vers elle, son sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

\- Alors, tu viens avec moi ?

\- Pour aller où ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Rejoindre Léo et Nico en haut.

Annabeth soupira mais attrapa sa main pour se lever, regardant le rocher devant eux.

\- Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir vous suivre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider à grimper.

Percy prit quelques pas d'élan et agrippa le rocher, se hissant sans peine sur son sommet. Il s'agenouilla ensuite au bord et tendit un bras vers elle, l'encourageant.

\- Allez viens, tu n'as qu'à attraper ma main et je te hisserai.

\- Et si tu me lâches ?

\- Je ne te lâcherai pas, fais moi confiance.

Sans se l'expliquer, Annabeth le cru et s'élança à son tour, avec moins de force que le jeune homme à cause de sa cheville. Sa main agrippa son avant-bras et il serra le sien dans sa main, tirant jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

\- C'est parti ! Fit Percy en se relevant, regardant derrière eux pour trouver Léo et Nico.

Les garçons étaient occupés à courir, ce qui l'étonna. Nico n'était pas du genre à courir dans un parc sans bonne raison.

\- Percy, j'ai attrapé son téléphone, vient m'aider ! Cria Léo en agitant son bras en l'air.

\- Rends-le moi tout de suite !

\- Si tu le veux, viens le chercher !

Annabeth arriva près de lui, croisant les bras en secouant la tête.

\- Et dire qu'ils sont censés aller à l'université l'année prochaine…

\- On a tous besoin de s'amuser un peu de temps en temps, non ? Sourit Percy en tournant la tête vers elle, imitant sa posture.

\- Je crois que vous vous amusez un peu plus que de temps en temps.

\- Tu devrais essayer Chase, ça te ferait du bien de relâcher la pression.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, surprise qu'il l'appelle par son nom de famille.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes Jackson ?

Le sourire mutin qu'il lui fit lui donna presque envie de laisser tomber. Presque. Mais Annabeth Chase n'abandonnait jamais. Elle soutint son regard, attendant sa réponse.

Au lieu de parler, il attrapa son portable dans un geste vif, reculant de quelques pas en l'agitant devant lui.

\- Et si on se joignait aux garçons ?

\- Percy, je ne peux pas courir, rends moi mon téléphone.

\- Pas de soucis, je vais me contenter de t'esquiver en marchant !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, rends moi ça tout de suite !

Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se retrouva à se chamailler avec Percy, essayant des feintes pour récupérer son portable sans succès. Dès qu'elle faisait un pas en avant, il en faisait un sur le côté ou en arrière, tendant le bras vers le ciel en riant. Un peu plus loin, Nico continuait de courir après Léo qui bondissait.

\- Je pensais que tu étais plus hargneuse que ça Annabeth.

\- Attend que je t'attrape, tu feras moins le malin...marmonna-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

Le jeune homme recula en mettant la bras derrière sa tête, et elle profita de son déséquilibre pour attraper la manche de son sweat, le faisant voler par terre. Avant qu'il ai eu le temps de comprendre, elle était assise sur lui, ses mains clouant ses avant-bras au-dessus de sa tête. Elle haletait légèrement et son regard gris donna l'impression à Percy de voit une guerrière Amazone. Annabeth lui reprit son portable des mains, un sourire satisfait et un peu moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Hébété, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Annabeth se releva et s'épousseta comme si de rien n'était, tournant la tête en entendant un long coup de sifflet.

\- Tout le monde se regroupe s'il vous plaît, nous allons nous diriger vers le bord de l'eau ! Appela madame Benioff.

\- On dirait que la pause est terminée.

\- On dirait, grogna Percy et enlevant les brins d'herbes de son haut.

\- Allez Jackson, c'est qu'un jeu, il faut s'amuser de temps en temps, fit la jeune fille avant de repartir vers leur groupe.

Le garçon la suivit, ne comprenant toujours pas comment elle avait réussi à le faire tomber malgré sa cheville. Annabeth ne lui prêta plus attention une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau près des professeurs, écoutant les consignes de sécurité avant de se mettre en route pour commencer la tâche finale.

En s'approchant de la rive Léo remarqua quelques kayaks et canoës, et les montra immédiatement à ses deux acolytes. Les garçons hochèrent la tête, se mettant d'accord silencieusement.

\- Vous avez deux heures pour réaliser vos tâches finales, après quoi nous repartirons vers le bus. Si tout va bien, nous serons au lycée pour dix-sept heures.

\- Pour les élèves de biologie avancée, je vais vous demander de me réaliser une pyramide de la chaîne alimentaire du parc, après quoi vous vous pencherez sur une espèce vivante présente dans l'espace que nous allons délimiter pour l'étudier. Soyez le plus complet possible, et les schémas sont les bienvenus.

\- En ce qui concerne les élèves d'art plastique, il vous faudra réaliser deux croquis, l'un sur la végétation, l'autre avec un animal. Vos dessins doivent remplir une feuille A4, et si vous avez le temps, vous pouvez les colorer. Comme d'habitude, plus votre travail est abouti, plus votre note sera élevée.

Quelques élèves ronchonnèrent devant le travail qui leur était demandé, mais en se rendant compte que leur professeurs n'allaient pas céder, ils se calmèrent et commencèrent à sortir de quoi travailler. Madame Benioff jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre avant de donner le signal aux adolescents, qui s'éloignèrent sans perdre de temps. Annabeth s'apprêtait à partir vers une table sous de grands chênes quand Percy lui attrapa le bras, lui montrant Léo et Nico qui trottinaient vers les embarcations à fleur d'eau.

\- Tu viens ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Je dois trouver quelque chose à dessiner rapidement.

\- Il y a plein de choses à dessiner sur l'eau. Et puis, tes dessins seront plus originaux que les arbres et écureuils ou pigeons que les autres élèves vont dessiner si tu me suis.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi pour ta tâche finale ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se laissait guider vers le canoë.

\- Il y a de quoi faire au lac, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Installe toi devant, je m'occuperai de ramer pour deux.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous faire tomber, prévint-elle en serrant son carnet de dessin contre elle.

\- Ton manque de confiance devient presque blessant tu sais ? Sourit Percy.

\- C'était juste histoire de te prévenir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ressortiras du bateau aussi sèche qu'en y montant.

Annabeth acquiesça avant de s'asseoir à l'avant, tendue à l'idée de s'éloigner du bord. Percy monta derrière elle et défit le nœud qui retenait le canoë au ponton, poussant contre un des poteaux pour leur donner un peu d'élan. Sur leur gauche, Léo et Nico ramaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, faisant la course avec leur kayaks. Les quelques canards qui s'étaient posés sur l'eau se dépêchèrent de retrouver la berge, battant des ailes dans tout les sens pour échapper au deux adolescents. Même si la scène était comique, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à rire. Plus les secondes passaient, et plus la peur la gagnait. A mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du ponton, des images l'envahissaient. Elle avait beau regarder devant elle, la seule chose qu'elle voyait était des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Elle se souvenait d'Isabel lui plongeant la tête dans l'évier de la cuisine, ses poumons cherchant de l'air alors que sa vision se troublait. Elle avait essayé de relever la tête, de résister, mais sa belle-mère l'avait tenu par les cheveux, et à onze ans, elle n'avait pas eu la force de se défendre.

Si elle avait développé une peur aussi forte pour l'eau, c'était à cause d'elle.

\- Regarde, il y a plein de poissons ici.

Annabeth se pencha prudemment sur le côté, observant les poissons aux écailles colorés nager tranquillement. Le bateau tangua légèrement, alors que Percy s'appuyait sur ses genoux pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Là, tu as quelques truites, montra-t-il de l'index, et je crois avoir vu deux raies d'eau douce il y a un instant.

La jeune fille écoutait avec attention, laissant les intonations graves de sa voix la calmer. Un sentiment d'apaisement la gagna, et elle se laissa sa curiosité prendre le dessus sur sa peur, se penchant franchement vers la surface de l'eau, plongeant sa main dedans, ce qui fit peur aux poissons qui s'éloignèrent un moment avant de revenir.

\- Tu vois les rochers à droite ? Demanda-t-il, c'est une cachette idéale pour des écrevisses. Attend, je vais t'en montrer une.

Percy sortit un peu de pain et du fil de son sac, faisant un nœud autour de son bout de pain avant de l'envoyer dans l'eau. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes avant qu'une écrevisse ne pince sa ligne. Il tira un peu, histoire de la faire complètement sortir de sa cachette, et Annabeth lui sourit, observant l'animal.

\- Je pense que je vais faire mon étude dessus. Tu veux qu'on aille autre part pour trouver un modèle pour tes dessins ?

\- Non, c'est parfait ici, répondit Annabeth en sortant des crayons.

Elle travailla à une vitesse ahurissante, décidant de dessiner la rive avec ses herbes hautes et feuilles mortes reposant sur l'eau. A peine son premier dessin fini, elle s'attaqua au second, se penchant afin de mieux percevoir le jeu de lumière entre l'eau et les écailles des poissons. Elle était tellement concentré dans son travail qu'elle ne vit pas Percy s'installer juste derrière elle, la regardant faire par-dessus son épaule. Elle ajoutait les couleurs, créant une aquarelle où le vert, le bleu et le jaune s'équilibrait et s'entre-choquaient pour reproduire l'éclatement d'un rayon lumineux dans l'eau. On aurait dit qu'elle avait plongé au fond du lac et avait dessiné au fond de l'eau.

\- Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? Souffla-t-il à son oreille, les yeux rivés sur sa feuille.

Annabeth sursauta en se rendant compte de leur proximité. Comment avait-il pu lui faire baisser sa garde avec une si grande facilité ? Pas une seconde elle ne s'était retournée pour s'assurer de ses faits et gestes, ou ne s'était méfiée d'un mauvais tour. La confiance qu'elle lui accordait lui faisait presque peur.

\- Tu veux dire de l'aquarelle ? Demanda-t-elle en observant sa peinture, cherchant un défaut à corriger.

Elle entendit Percy faire un son de gorge en acquiesçant.

\- Je dilue de la peinture dans un gobelet, et je tamponne ma feuille aux endroits que je veux colorer.

Pour illustrer ses explications, elle prit une feuille vierge et appuya son pinceau trempé, créant une tâche bleue. Le jeune homme regarda l'eau colorée imbiber la feuille avant de reporter son attention sur le dessin qu'elle avait posé devant elle. Il tendit la main, essayant de le toucher, mais elle rattrapa son poignet, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas toucher la feuille si ce n'est pas sec !

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Elle relâcha lentement sa main, avant de ranger ses affaires, gardant ses croquis dans la barque le temps que la peinture se fixe. Léo s'était mis debout dans son kayak, s'en servant comme un paddle alors que Nico s'était allongé dans son embarcation, les mains pendant en dehors du bateau. Ne se souciant pas de son ami, il se redressa en sursaut en recevant des gouttes d'eau sur lui, criant après Léo, qui pagayait déjà vers la rive en riant. Percy aussi riait, alors qu'Annabeth souriait, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il s'était allongé vers l'arrière du bateau, les manches de son sweat-shirt remontées aux coudes, et souriait comme toujours.

\- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de retourner là-bas, soupira-t-il en se redressant, ramassant la rame.

Annabeth jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et fut surprise de voir qu'il était presque seize heures. Elle n'avait pas vu les heures passer sur le lac dans le canoë à dessiner avec Percy derrière elle.

\- Pendant que je rame, est-ce que tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil à ce que j'ai fait s'il te plaît ?

\- Pas de problème, passe moi ta feuille, fit-elle.

Il s'exécuta et alors qu'il commençait à les ramener vers la terre ferme, elle parcourra son devoir rapidement, corrigeant les quelques fautes qu'elle repérait. Quand Percy se leva pour rattacher l'embarcation au ponton, elle avait fini de relire ses fiches et ses dessins était assez secs pour qu'elle les prenne dans la main.

\- Ne bouge pas, le temps que je monte sur le ponton.

Le canoë tangua légèrement quand il grimpa sur la plate-forme, faisant craquer les larges planches de bois sous ses pieds. Annabeth lui tendit ses affaires qu'il posa près de son sac avant de se lever avec précaution, grimpant à son tour sur l'embarcadère sous le regard attentif de Percy qui n'avait qu'à tendre le bras en cas de problème.

\- Alors, cette sortie ?

\- Instructive, fit-elle en passant son sac autour de ses épaules, et divertissante.

\- Ça fait du bien de sortir un peu du lycée hein ?

\- J'ai l'impression que ça t'a fait du bien oui.

\- Tu n'imagines pas comment ! Ça fait du bien de se retrouver à l'extérieur un peu, et je ne me sentais pas… épié ici. Enfin une journée sans avoir à ramasser des livres ou à jouer à cache-cache, sourit-il en marchant.

\- Pauvre petit Percy qui n'arrête pas de se faire draguer à longueur de temps, que ça doit être dur ! Les filles ne te lâchent plus ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques temps j'ai même un fan club aux entraînements.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle en le regardant de haut en bas.

Percy rougit et se frotta le crâne en riant.

\- Je veux dire, c'est vrai que j'ai fait quelques changements vestimentaires, mais je n'imaginais pas que ça aurait ce genre de conséquences.

Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel. A quoi s'attendait-il en mettant tout ses atouts en valeur comme ça ?

\- Yo Percy ! S'écria Léo en lui sautant dessus. Comment c'était le canoë ? J'espère que tu n'as pas éclaboussé la demoiselle.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, la demoiselle est parfaitement sèche.

Nico passa sur le côté, marchant à la droite d'Annabeth. Ses cheveux gouttaient doucement, alors qu'il gardait les mains dans les poches.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un n'a pas eu le droit au même traitement, rit Percy alors que son ami le fusillait du regard.

Le petit groupe rendit ses travaux, et tout le monde remonta vers le parking où le bus les attendait. Quand madame Benioff remarqua les cheveux mouillés de Nico, elle fronça les sourcils et interrogea du regard le trio de garçons. Nico soupira alors que Léo souriait innocemment et que Percy se retenait de rire. L'enseignante les laissa monter après un moment, et Léo secoua Nico, qui se dégagea avant de s'asseoir, mettant ses écouteurs et sa capuche. Percy s'installa devant eux, attendant qu'Annabeth arrive. La jeune fille discuta un peu avec son professeur avant de monter à son tour, se laissant tomber sur le siège à côté de Percy. Les élèves dans leur ensemble semblaient plus calmes qu'à l'aller, et le chauffeur s'engagea sur la route quelques minutes après. Percy discutait avec Piper par message alors qu'Annabeth somnolait, fermant les yeux et basculant vers le dossier du siège de devant avant de les rouvrir d'un coup et de se redresser, tentant de combattre la fatigue. Le trajet s'éternisait à cause des embouteillages, et après un quart d'heure passé à regarder la jeune fille basculer de tout les côtés, Percy éteignit l'écran de son portable.

\- On a encore du chemin, tu peux dormir sur mon épaule si tu es fatiguée, lui proposa-t-il en se redressant dans son siège.

\- Ça va merci, j'ai pas envie de dormir, fit-elle en cherchant à rester éveillée.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en souriant, n'en croyant pas un mot. Il reprit ses occupations, la laissant tranquille alors que Léo marmonnait dans son sommeil, divaguant à propos d'une mission secrète et de criquets géants.

Annabeth essaya de résister le plus longtemps possible, mais ses paupières devenaient trop lourdes et elle n'arrivait plus à tenir sa tête droite. Rendant finalement les armes, elle se laissa glisser contre l'épaule de Percy, ajustant sa position avant de soupirer d'aise. Confortablement installée, elle inspira un grand coup, se remplissant les poumons de l'odeur salée du jeune homme alors que le roulis du bus la berçait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, elle s'endormit contre le garçon qu'elle avait si longtemps détesté.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Encore un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette petite sortie, et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Je reprends les cours demain, alors je ne pourrai pas garantir la même régularité dans mes updates que jusqu'à maintenant. Je m'excuse par avance si les chapitres sortent plus lentement à l'avenir, mais vous comprenez, j'espère, que je donne la priorité à mes études. Sachez juste que je continuerai, il est hors de question de laisser cette fanfic en plan !**

 **Merci et à bientôt !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Petit à petit, Annabeth s'intégra au petit groupe hétéroclite d'amis, s'installant à leur table pour déjeuner au lieu de rester seule dans son coin. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, Hazel était la fille la plus gentille qu'elle ait jamais connu. Son petit-ami, Frank, semblait tout aussi sympathique, et était incroyablement timide, ce qui contrastait avec sa forte stature. Bien que peu loquace, Nico s'avérait être quelqu'un de très perspicace et même drôle quand il s'agissait de recadrer Léo. Ce dernier était la même pile électrique qu'il avait toujours paru être, gesticulant et faisant des blagues à longueur de temps. Au fils du temps, Piper était devenue ce qu'elle considérait comme se rapprochant le plus d'une amie. Il lui était difficile d'appeler cette troupe d'adolescents des amis, car elle n'en savait pas assez sur eux, et ils ne connaissaient pratiquement rien d'elle, mais Piper était la personne qui en savait le plus, du moins lui semblait il. Le fait qu'elles aient toutes les deux un père très pris par leur carrière les avaient soudées. Annabeth savait comme il pouvait être blessant de voir un parent plus accaparé par son travail que sa progéniture, et elle connaissait aussi la solitude qui en résultait. Elles semblaient s'être bien trouvées, et la jeune fille était capable de discuter d'un mouvement philosophique aussi facilement que d'une nouvelle série qui venait de sortir, ce qui ravissait Annabeth. Piper était l'une des rares personnes à qui elle faisait confiance, et elle adorait les fins d'après-midis et soirées passées chez la jeune fille toutes les deux. Ces rares moments de bonheur lui donnaient le courage de poursuivre malgré tout ce qui se passait chez elle.

Et puis il y avait Percy.

Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'ils étaient. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ou du moins pas encore, mais Annabeth ne pouvait pas nier qu'une certaine complicité était née entre eux. Avec les repas, les pauses et les quelques cours qu'ils partageaient au lycée, sans oublier les cours de littérature qu'elle continuait de lui donner, elle avait découvert un jeune homme d'une bonté comme on n'en voyait plus maintenant, encore moins chez un garçon de son âge. Sa gentillesse semblait sans fin, et pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne découvre quelque chose sur lui. L'image du capitaine de sport idiot après qui les filles couraient était littéralement tombée en morceaux au cours de ces deux derniers mois. Bien sûr, les filles lui couraient après, mais elle aurait mis sa main à couper que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avec des connaissances poussées en histoire, qu'il s'appliquait sur ses cours de maths ou qu'il était fasciné par la vie sous-marine. Ils se chamaillaient assez souvent, se lançant des pics et des défis l'un à l'autre, mais elle ne le détestait plus. Il avait beau avoir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, elle s'était rendue compte que ce n'était pas une injustice. Percy travaillait pour garder son poste dans son équipe de hand, et même si ses notes de cours n'étaient pas extraordinaires, elle savait qu'il faisait tout pour s'améliorer.

Par moment, surtout quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, elle sentait son calme l'envahir et leur regards s'accrochaient sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne détourne les yeux. C'était ces instants qui la troublait le plus, parce que dans ces moments-là, elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire à travers elle, tout comme elle pouvait percevoir toutes ses émotions dans ses pupilles. Comment cette connexion pouvait-elle exister alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine ?

Leur relation lui faisait parfois peur, en particulier quand Percy lui posait des questions sur sa famille ou son passé, parce qu'il lui était compliqué de ne pas lui répondre franchement. Elle n'avait cependant pas le choix, si elle voulait garder son secret intact. Heureusement pour elle, il n'insistait jamais quand il voyait qu'elle se refermait et passait à un autre sujet plus léger, mais la jeune fille voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il cherchait à comprendre la raison de son silence. Elle pouvait sentir son envie de l'aider sans même connaître ses problèmes, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité. Il fallait toujours qu'elle trouve des excuses ou des réponses vagues, et tout ces mensonges lui pesaient de plus en plus.

\- Allez Annabeth, j'ai faim ! Se plaint Percy en trépignant devant son bureau.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, rangeant son livre avant de se lever, amusée par son comportement.

\- Je suis sûre que tu peux tenir encore cinq minutes.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai la tête qui commence à tourner et je me sens fatigué.

Et pour prouver ce qu'il disait, le jeune homme se laissa quasiment tomber contre elle, manquant de les faire tomber.

\- Percy ! S'exclama Annabeth en le soutenant alors qu'il faisait le poids mort contre son épaule.

Elle essaya de le repousser mais il faisait exprès de peser de tout son poids contre elle, alors elle se dégagea d'un coup, et Percy manqua de tomber contre les casiers. La jeune fille se moqua de lui, riant en croisant les bras alors qu'il se redressait, regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu.

\- Haha, très drôle, fit-il en la rejoignant.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas t'affaler sur moi, ça t'apprendras.

En jeune homme mature, Percy lui tira la langue, et elle le poussa gentiment vers la cafétéria. Léo et Nico étaient déjà installés avec Hazel et Frank, et les deux adolescents prirent place, écoutant leur discussion, le sujet changea à plusieurs reprises, passant de la mécanique aux prochains entraînements de hand en passant par les contrôles qu'ils venaient de passer. Léo et Frank riaient quand Hazel prit ma parole.

\- Je serais bien allée au cinéma, dit-elle.

\- Ah ouais, un bon gros film d'action !

\- On en a vu un pas mal avec Annabeth la dernière fois, lança Percy en mangeant.

Personne ne répondit, et en levant la tête, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'Hazel et Frank échangeaient un regard étrange alors que Percy parlait du film.

\- Quoi ? Finit-il par dire.

\- Vous êtes allés au cinéma tout les deux ?

\- Oui, répondit Percy sans comprendre où ses amis voulaient en venir.

\- Seulement tout les deux ? Insista Hazel.

\- Oui, on venait de finir mon cours de soutien et je voulais voir ce film alors j'ai proposé à Annabeth de venir avec moi et…

Nico échangea un nouveau regard avec sa sœur, et Percy comprit enfin ce qui se passait. Un coup d'œil vers Annabeth et il sut qu'elle aussi venait de comprendre. Il la prit de vitesse pour parler, manquant de s'étouffer au passage.

\- Non ! Non non, pas comme ça ! On est juste allés au cinéma entre amis ! S'empressa-t-il de dire, je veux dire, on commence tout juste à traîner ensemble…

\- Et on se connaît à peine, finit Annabeth, les joues légèrement rosies.

Hazel acquiesça, mais Annabeth vit qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Heureusement pour elle et pour Percy, Léo était plus intéressé par le film que les sous-entendus d'Hazel, et la discussion bascula à nouveau sur leur future sortie cinéma. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, et les adolescents se préparèrent à retourner en cours. Respirant un grand coup, Annabeth se leva, contente que le déjeuner soit terminé. Elle s'était sentie légèrement mal à l'aise devant les regards qu'avaient échangés Hazel avec son frère et son petit-ami, et n'aspirait qu'à retrouver un peu de calme. Elle accueillit donc le cours d'art plastique avec soulagement, grimpant jusque dans l'aile où se trouvait sa salle. Quand elle entra, quelques élèves étaient déjà à leur bureaux, discutant ou gribouillant en attendant que leur professeur arrive. La jeune fille en profita pour faire un tour près des fenêtres, observant la cime des arbres qui n'avaient maintenant quasiment plus de feuilles. Le ciel était gris ce jour-là, ce qui offrait un beau contraste avec le rouge et le jaune des feuilles mortes tapies sur le sol.

\- Bonjour à tous, installez-vous s'il vous plaît le temps que je vous rende vos tâches finales de notre dernière sortie, annonça madame Collins en entrant dans la salle.

Annabeth ouvrit son carnet à dessin et attrapa un crayon à papier, commençant une esquisse en attendant que son professeur vienne la voir. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, étant donné le peu d'élèves qui suivaient le cours, et elle se redressa en voyant que madame Collins s'approchait d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est de l'excellent travail Annabeth, la technique est parfaite, et tu es la seule à avoir choisi de travailler sur l'aquatique.

\- Merci, sourit-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Comment t'es venue l'idée ?

\- Un élève de biologie avancée m'a emmené sur le lac et m'a montré des poissons et des écrevisses.

La femme à ses côtés sourit, lui tendant ses aquarelles avant de se redresser.

\- Il est très sympathique ce jeune homme, fit-elle avant de repartir.

Annabeth observa quelques secondes ses deux peintures, souriant en se remémorant la journée qu'elle avait passée avec les garçons.

\- Très sympathique oui… Souffla-t-elle en passant la main sur l'aquarelle qui représentait un poisson.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle était en art plastique, Annabeth ne vit pas le temps passer, et sursauta presque en entendant la sonnerie. Elle aida ses camarades à ranger la salle et posa son estampe sur le bureau du professeur avant de prendre son sac et de sortir de la classe, poussant la porte derrière elle avant de se mettre en route vers son casier. La jeune fille allait tourner pour descendre les escaliers quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans, la rattrapant de justesse alors qu'elle basculait en arrière. Vu la poigne qu'avait la personne, il devait certainement s'agir d'un garçon.

\- Annabeth ! Tu tombes bien, fit une voix qu'elle pourrait maintenant reconnaître partout.

\- Percy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme l'attira dans l'angle à l'ombre de l'escalier vers la salle d'art ,et la tînt par les poignets, leurs mains entre eux, baissant la tête avec la capuche de sa veste sur la tête. Annabeth ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais trois filles passèrent au même moment, riant bêtement entre elles et jetant des coups d'œil partout.

\- Je l'ai vu partir par cet escalier !

\- T'es sûre ? Y a personne ici, à part un couple, lança une brune en agitant une main parfaitement manucurée vers Percy et Annabeth.

Cette dernière rougit et gesticula pour se dégager de la prise du garçon, mais il la supplia du regard de ne rien dire ou faire, et elle obtempéra, le fusillant des yeux malgré tout.

\- Venez, il ne doit pas être loin, on peut encore le trouver avant la fin de la pause, ordonna celle qui semblait être la chef du groupe.

Le trio rebroussa chemin, leurs talons claquant contre les marches alors qu'elles continuaient de ricaner à propos de ce qu'elles feraient à Percy une fois qu'elles l'auraient sous la main. Une fois sûr qu'elles ne reviendraient pas, le jeune homme lâcha Annabeth, reculant d'un pas en enlevant sa capuche.

\- Merci beaucoup, tu n'imagines pas ce qu'elles m'auraient fait si elles m'avaient trouvé.

\- Je trouvais qu'elles avaient plutôt bien détaillé ce qu'elles comptaient te faire pourtant, fit-elle avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Percy piqua un fard et se gratta la nuque, tic qu'il avait dès qu'il était gêné. Il enfonça ensuite ses mains dans les poches de son jean et se balança sur place, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- Tu venais par ici juste pour te cacher ?

\- Non, je venais te voir en fait. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit à table toute à l'heure et…

\- Oh, tu as réfléchi ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Se moqua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme lui fit une grimace en croisant les bras, mais la lueur d'amusement dans ses pupilles était inratable.

\- Figure toi que ça m'arrive oui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui te fasse réfléchir ?

\- Qu'on se connaissait à peine. Je sais que c'est vrai, et pour remédier à ça, je voulais te proposer de venir avec moi demain après-midi à l'aquarium.

\- L'aquarium ?

\- Oui, l'aquarium.

\- D'accord, dit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Génial, sourit-il, tu veux que je vienne te chercher à quelle heure ?

\- Quinze heures au lycée ?

\- Ça marche. Excuse moi, mais je dois y aller, j'ai cours à l'autre bout du lycée, fit-il en agrippant les bretelles de son sac.

\- C'est rien, de toute façon j'y allais, j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui.

\- Ah, je vais te raccompagner alors, sourit le jeune homme.

Il fit un pas de côté et laissa Annabeth passer, la suivant dans l'escalier jusqu'au hall où se trouvait son casier.

\- Monsieur Jackson, vous êtes en retard ! S'exclama un surveillant en passant.

\- Je me dépêche ! Cria-t-il en retour avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille, je te laisse, à demain !

Annabeth eut à peine le temps de le saluer qu'il courrait déjà vers sa salle, son sac se balançant d'un côté à l'autre, la faisant rire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête quand il fit un dérapage pour entrer dans sa classe, et ferma son casier avant de sortir de l'établissement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Percy arriva comme prévu à quinze heures pile sur le parking du lycée, trépignant à l'idée d'aller à l'aquarium. Il adorait aller là-bas, et le fait d'y aller avec Annabeth l'excitait encore plus. Le temps était assez maussade, et quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient même à tomber. Il n'eut même pas le temps de couper le contact que la silhouette d'Annabeth se dessinait au bout du parking, et il avança la voiture au plus près, ne voulant pas qu'elle attrape froid.

\- Prête ? Sourit-il une fois qu'elle fut attachée.

\- Allons-y.

Percy ne se fit pas prier, et roula vers l'aquarium par le chemin le plus rapide. Le parking était presque vide, un bus scolaire attendant seul sur une place réservée aux longs véhicules. Il gara la voiture et ouvrit la portière à Annabeth avant de courir vers l'entrée à l'abri de la pluie. Il se réprimanda intérieurement pour avoir pris une veste sans capuche avec le temps annoncé, mais oublia bien vite ses problèmes de tenue quand il vit l'expression de surprise sur le visage d'Annabeth.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle et tournant sur elle-même, observant les diverses espèces de poissons nager dans le bassin de l'accueil.

\- Attends, ce n'est que l'entrée. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.

Le garçon salua le caissier qu'il avait l'habitude de croiser et qui les laissa passer sans rien dire, continuant sa lecture.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? Demanda Annabeth en marchant doucement à côté de lui, regardant dans tout les sens.

\- Au minimum une fois par semaine. C'est un lieu un peu particulier pour moi. Je n'avais jamais emmené personne avec moi avant.

Annabeth sentit son cœur fait un léger bond dans sa poitrine sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Tu n'as jamais emmené aucune fille ici ?

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec ce stéréotype du capitaine d'équipe qui drague tout ce qui bouge. Je n'ai jamais invité de fille à m'accompagner ici.

\- D'accord, mais tu es déjà venu avec Nico ou Léo ?

\- Non, j'aurais trop peur qu'ils se chamaillent et cassent quelque chose, rit Percy.

\- Pas même Piper ?

\- Non, pas même Piper.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Percy fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant un moment avant de répondre.

\- Je pense que ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est un lieu particulier pour moi, un peu comme mon jardin secret, ou un sanctuaire.

\- Et pourquoi tu m'as emmené moi, plutôt qu'un de tes amis proches ?

Il y eu encore un silence, et la jeune fille s'approcha du bassin sur sa gauche, observant un poulpe se déplacer d'un coin à l'autre.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai juste suivi mon instinct. J'avais l'impression qu'il fallait que je partage ça avec toi, pour que tu apprennes à mieux me connaître, et pour que tu me fasses confiance, répondit-il en s'approchant à son tour.

Ce fut au tour d'Annabeth de froncer les sourcils, ses pensées allant à toute allure dans ce cocon de silence et de paix.

\- Je… Je te fais confiance, lâcha-t-elle en gardant le regard fixé sur l'eau.

\- Je ne crois pas, du moins pas totalement.

\- Je ne fais totalement confiance à personne.

\- Ça viendra, sourit-il avant de reprendre sa marche, les mains dans le dos, je serai patient.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se contentant de le suivre dans le dédale de couloirs silencieux. Il régnait un tel calme dans le centre aquatique qu'elle se laissa gagner par un sentiment d'apaisement intérieur comme elle n'en avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps.

De temps en temps, elle jetait un coup d'œil vers Percy, observant son regard d'enfant briller devant un banc de poissons se mouvant dans une parfaite synchronisation, ou rire devant un poisson lune. Cette joie et cette plénitude qu'il ressentait, elle commençait à le ressentir aussi.

\- Quand j'étais petit, ma mère m'emmenait ici au moins un dimanche par mois. C'était notre sortie à tout les deux.

Annabeth ne dit rien, le fixant alors que son regard océan suivait le trajet d'une anguille. Elle s'imagina un petit garçon se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, courant partout avec un grand sourire et plaquant son visage contre les vitres, les yeux grand ouverts.

\- J'ai toujours adoré ce qui avait un rapport avec l'eau, continua-t-il, apparemment, j'ai même su nager avant de savoir marcher. Je pense que si Goode avait une équipe de natation, je me serais inscrit plutôt que de faire du hand, même si j'adore le hand.

\- D'où te viens cette fascination pour la mer ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'aquarium, Percy la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je réserve ça pour plus tard ne t'en fait pas.

Et sans rien ajouter, il la guida vers la salle des requins. C'était une grande salle avec trois bassins différents, contenant plusieurs espèces. Deux requins marteaux nageaient tranquillement, entourés de dizaines de poissons sans rien faire.

\- Pourquoi les requins n'attaquent pas les poissons ?

\- Contrairement à ce qu'on pense, les requins ne sont pas de grands prédateurs affamés. Ils n'attaquent que lorsque la proie en vaut le coup, et là les poissons avec lesquels ils cohabitent font la taille d'un cure-dents pour eux.

Annabeth acquiesça, retenant l'information dans un coin de sa tête. Percy continua de la guider, lui laissant le temps de tout regarder à son rythme, s'arrêtant là ou elle s'arrêtait, répondant à ses questions quand elle en posait. Elle n'osait pas trop poser de questions personnelles, même si elles lui brûlaient les lèvres. La jeune fille avait déjà l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans son intimité en venant jusqu'ici, et elle préférait se contenter d'écouter quand il se mettait à raconter des anecdotes sur lui. Ce n'était jamais grand-chose, une remarque par ici, une petite histoire par là, mais elle écoutait chaque mot comme s'il s'agissait des connaissances les plus précieuses qu'elle puisse avoir.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à changer de salle, Percy l'arrêta, se plaçant devant elle pour lui bloquer la vue.

\- Ferme les yeux, lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Il vit son hésitation, et son sourire devint rapidement ce sourire en coin qui ramollissait les genoux de toutes les filles.

\- Fais moi confiance, je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas.

Annabeth se décida finalement à obéir, fermant les yeux avant qu'il ne lui prenne la main pour la guider. Privée de la vue, ses autres sens se décuplèrent. Elle sentit sa paume de main frotter contre celle chaude de Percy alors qu'il serrait ses doigts autour des siens, tirant doucement dessus pour la faire avancer. Il la fit marcher ainsi une bonne minute avant de lâcher sa main, et elle le sentit s'éloigner d'elle.

\- C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, souffla-t-il.

Annabeth eu le souffle coupé quand elle s'exécuta, découvrant une salle circulaire avec un aquarium géant qui remplaçait même le plafond. Ses yeux ne savaient plus où se poser tellement il y avait à voir, et elle tourna la tête à s'en tordre le cou pour tout voir.

\- Percy, murmura-t-elle, c'est splendide…

Il se contenta de sourire avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des banc placés dans la pièce, la suivant du regard alors qu'elle longeait le bassin, la main effleurant le plexiglas. Annabeth Chase n'était jamais à court de mots, et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à faire sortir ne serait-ce qu'un son de sa bouche alors qu'elle explorait l'endroit, tournant et fixant au-dessus d'elle d'un air ébahi, profitant de l'impression d'immersion qu'elle ressentait.

\- C'est ma salle préférée, j'ai l'impression d'être sous la mer pour de vrai quand je suis ici. Dès que quelque chose me tracasse, ou que j'ai un devoir important à faire, je viens ici et je travaille sur ce banc, montra-t-il de la main.

\- Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu aimes autant cet endroit, répondit Annabeth en marchant lentement vers lui, s'asseyant à ses côtés tout en fixant devant elle.

Percy garda le silence un instant avant de prendre une grande inspiration, croisant les mains sur ses genoux.

\- Si j'aime autant venir ici, c'est parce que ça me rappelle mon père. Quand je suis ici, j'ai l'impression qu'il est avec moi, qu'il me surveille et qu'il m'aide. Si j'ai une décision à prendre, je viens ici. Ça me calme, et tout va mieux une fois que je rentre chez moi.

Annabeth n'intervint pas, ne voulant pas le couper. Elle sentait que ce qu'il disait était important pour lui.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas de souvenirs nets de lui, juste une impression vague d'un regard bleu sur moi dans mon berceau. Mes parents se sont rencontrés très jeunes, ma mère avait un an de plus que nous. Elle était en vacances et elle est tombée amoureuse de mon père dès qu'elle la vu. Elle m'a toujours dit que c'était un coup de foudre réciproque. Ils se sont rapprochés de très près, et neuf mois après, j'étais là. Mon père était ravi quand il a appris que ma mère était enceinte, et elle m'a souvent raconté qu'il parlait à son ventre à longueur de journées. Ils se sont installés ensemble et quand je suis né, mon père a mis de côté ses recherches pour s'occuper de sa famille. Pendant deux mois, il est resté avec nous, jusqu'à ce que le travail le rappelle. Ma mère était inquiète le jour où il est parti, mais il lui a assuré que c'était juste une petite mission de deux semaines et qu'il serait bientôt de retour à la maison. Les deux semaines sont passées, mais quand le bateau est revenu, mon père n'était pas là. Il y avait eu de grosses tempêtes dans le Pacifique, et apparemment plusieurs personnes manquaient à l'appel après ça. Ma mère a longtemps espéré qu'il revienne, qu'on le retrouve quelque part échoué, mais après plusieurs mois d'attente, elle a compris que c'était fini. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, parce que quand j'avais un peu plus de deux mois, il a disparu en mer.

Annabeth baissa la tête, sentant son cœur se serrer. Elle essaya d'imaginer la mère de Percy avec un bébé à gérer seule après avoir perdu l'être qu'elle aimait. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle renifla un grand coup. Elle était bien loin de se douter de tout ça…

Avec lenteur, elle laissa aller sa tête sur son épaule et posa sa main sur celle de Percy, gardant le silence. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse porter ça sur ses épaules, même si elle savait que monsieur Blofis n'était pas son père biologique. Pour elle, ses parents avaient juste divorcé. Maintenant, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir jugé aussi durement au début de l'année.

\- Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle sans bouger.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Non, pas pour la disparition de ton père, enfin je suis désolée que tu ne l'ais pas connu, mais je ne m'excuse pas pour ça, répondit-elle en se redressant. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai immédiatement imaginé que tu étais le stéréotype vivant du capitaine de l'équipe de sport du lycée qui ne travaillait pas en cours et qui était sorti avec toutes les filles du bahut. Je t'ai jugé trop vite, et je m'en rends compte maintenant. Au fur et à mesure, j'ai réalisé que tu n'avais pas de mauvaises notes parce que tu ne faisais rien, mais parce que tu as de vraies difficultés que tu essaies de corriger en travaillant. Tu ne dragues personne quand tu souris aux filles ou que tu leur ramasses leur livres, tu es juste gentil. En fait, ce sont les filles qui te courent après, et tu veux juste ne blesser personne. Tu es l'exact opposé de ce que j'avais imaginé, et crois moi, je ne me trompe pas souvent.

\- C'est rien, tout le monde peut se tromper, sourit Percy en cognant doucement son épaule contre la sienne, je suis content d'avoir pu te montrer qui je suis.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je t'ai détesté pour ça, souffla-t-elle, se sentant ridicule. J'avais l'impression que ta vie était parfaite, que tu avais tout ce que tu voulais quand tu voulais et que tout t'étais donné sans aucun effort de ta part. Pour moi tu allais finir dans une université avec une bourse de sportif et intégrer une grande équipe pour gagner des millions et sortir avec des tas de Drew ! J'aurais du réfléchir avant de sauter aux conclusions comme ça.

Percy rit devant l'embarras de la jeune fille, avant de lâcher sa main pour s'enfoncer dans le siège, s'accoudant en s'étalant vers l'arrière.

\- Ma vie n'est pas parfaite, mais elle me plaît bien en ce moment, fit-il en regardant un instant au-dessus de lui. Et c'est vrai que j'ai quasiment tout ce que je veux, ou en tout cas j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, à part de bonnes notes en littérature et en maths.

Sa réponse fit sourire Annabeth, qui se détendit, sentant l'atmosphère redevenir légère.

\- J'aime vraiment le handball, mais je n'en ferai jamais une carrière. Les sportifs ne font pas long feu, et une fois qu'on jugera que je suis trop vieux pour continuer, qu'est-ce que je ferai ? Non, je veux devenir océanologue, comme mon père. Je pense que c'est de lui que vient ma passion pour tout ce qui est aquatique. Et j'espère que je ne sortirai jamais avec quelqu'un comme Drew, ajouta-t-il en faisant la grimace.

\- Ah bon ? Fit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur pour voir son visage.

\- Elle a beau avoir des atouts physiques, sa personnalité est exécrable. Elle est foncièrement méchante et n'hésite pas à blesser et écraser les autres pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. C'est bien d'avoir de l'ambition, mais rien ne sert de piétiner les autres pour réussir.

Percy fit une pause, fronçant les sourcils en pensant à Drew le jour où elle avait menacé Piper devant lui.

\- Et en dehors de ça, je ne me vois pas une seconde la présenter à ma mère.

Annabeth le fixa un instant, surprise de l'entendre parler comme ça.

\- Peu de garçons réfléchissent autant.

\- Je sais, mais je ne suis pas la plupart des garçons, sourit-il en bombant le torse.

La jeune fille étouffa un rire en le bousculant, le faisant s'étaler complètement sur le siège. Percy roula sur le côté et rit, le regard brillant. Annabeth s'allongea à son tour, la tête vers le plafond transparent. Elle ne dit plus rien, contemplant le mouvement de l'eau et des poissons en silence, respirant calmement. Le jeune homme la regarda un moment, les mains posées sur le ventre. C'était l'une des premières fois qu'il la voyait aussi détendue, l'ombre d'un sourire planant constamment sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci pour l'après-midi qu'on a passé, et pour m'avoir parlé de ton père et de ce que tu veux faire plus tard. Merci pour tout, souffla-t-elle les yeux fermés.

Percy s'accouda, se tournant totalement vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas, gardant les paupières closes alors qu'il l'observait, allongée avec une cascade de cheveux blonds autour de son visage.

\- De rien, vraiment.

* * *

Après ce jour, Annabeth décida de simplement tout effacer et recommencer de zéro avec Percy. Elle se sortit de la tête tout à priori et préjugés sur lui, apprenant à le connaître et à connaître tout les autres, restant avec eux autant que possible.

Cette décision fut la meilleure qu'elle ait jamais prise. Son quotidien chez elle ne changeait certes pas, mais avoir des personnes avec qui parler, rire et sortir l'aidait énormément. Le groupe d'adolescents ne le savait pas, mais ils la ramenaient à la vie chaque jour un peu plus.

Le mois de novembre était plus qu'entamé, et malgré le froid, la petite troupe avait décidé de sortir au skate-park. Piper et Percy glissaient sur les rampes avec facilité, faisant la course sur le parcours alors que les frères Alatir s'entraînaient un peu plus loin sur les pistes de BMX. Léo les avait suivi en traînant Nico avec lui, et Annabeth était installée sur le côté avec Frank et Hazel, discutant de tout et de rien. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Piper ne les rejoigne, se moquant de Percy qui râlait.

\- Et Piper Mclean gagne une fois de plus face à un Jackson complètement à la ramasse !

\- C'est bon, on a tous compris que tu avais gagné, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je voulais m'en assurer, sourit la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur sa planche à côté de ses amis. En même temps on connaissait tous le résultat de la course avant même qu'elle commence.

\- Quelle humilité, c'est fou quand même !

\- Je sais, on me le dit souvent.

Percy soupira et enleva sa casquette pour la jeter sur Annabeth en souriant avant de faire un signe à Frank.

\- Tu viens ? Je ne tiens pas à rester tant qu'elle ne se sera pas calmé.

Piper lui tira la langue et il l'imita avant de redescendre sur la piste avec Frank, laissant les filles entres elles. Annabeth regarda la casquette que Percy lui avait jeté. Il n'avait jamais mise celle-ci au lycée, mais elle semblait avoir déjà vécu quelques expériences. Elle était de la même couleur que celle qu'elle avait des Yankees chez elle, mais sans logo. Une simple casquette bleue. La jeune fille sourit avant de l'enfiler sur sa tête, continuant sa conversation avec Piper.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as quitté la Californie Annabeth ! Il fait tout le temps beau et chaud, les gens sont sympas, tu bronzes facilement…

\- Tu idéalises beaucoup la Californie Piper, mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, c'est quand même sympa là-bas. Surtout avec Jason, n'est-ce pas ?

La brune rougit violemment mais sourit, jetant un coup d'œil à son portable.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Annabeth.

\- Bientôt cinq mois.

\- Comment vous faîtes pour supporter la distance ? Fit Hazel.

Un éclat de tristesse passa dans le regard de leur amie, qu'elle camoufla vite par un beau sourire.

\- On s'appelle tout les jours, on passe la plupart de nos soirées en webcam jusqu'à son couvre-feu, on s'envoie des messages quand on peut, et je lui rends visite aussi souvent que les cours me le permettent. Lui ne peut pas vraiment bouger, les règles sont plutôt stricts dans son lycée militaire.

\- Et vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

Piper regarda furtivement Annabeth, hésitant à dire la vérité sur son père.

\- Sur le tournage de mon père cet été, finit-elle par lâcher, s'agitant nerveusement.

Annabeth lui sourit, lui faisant savoir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait depuis le début qu'elle avait menti sur le métier de son père, mais elle avait vite compris qui il était en réalité. Le grand Tristan Mclean, star montante du cinéma.

\- Jason a joué dans son dernier film ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, en fait j'étais partie me promener sur la plage en attendant entre les tournages, et il était en train faire son jogging. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne m'a pas vu, et il m'a fait voler dans l'eau, rit Piper en se remémorant le souvenir.

Les filles rirent avec elle, imaginant la scène.

\- Vous auriez du voir sa tête, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Pour se faire pardonner, il m'a raccompagner à l'hôtel et m'a inviter dans un bar sur la plage. Après ça, on a passé un mois entier ensemble, c'était magique. Je lui ai avoué qui j'étais le dernier jour, quand il m'a accompagné à l'aéroport, mais il se fiche de savoir que mon père est un acteur célèbre. Il n'a dit à personne qui j'étais dans son lycée, et ses amis pensaient qu'il mentait quand il disait qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un, jusqu'à ce que je vienne lui faire une visite surprise un week-end.

\- C'est super romantique… Soupira Hazel en posant la tête dans les mains.

\- Mais comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il ne sort pas avec toi pour la notoriété de ton nom ?

\- Je le sens, c'est tout, Piper sourit à Annabeth, dans la vie il faut faire confiance aux autres. Tu ne peux pas construire de relation, que ce soit en amour, en amitié ou même au travail, sans confiance.

Annabeth savait qu'elle avait raison, mais son expérience personnelle n'avait fait que lui rappeler le contraire. A chaque fois qu'elle donnait sa confiance à quelqu'un, la personne la décevait. Tout le temps.

Frank et Percy revinrent à ce moment, s'installant près des filles. Le premier s'assit à côté d'Hazel, entourant sa taille de son bras en la ramenant près de lui, tandis que Percy s'installa entre Piper et Annabeth.

\- Jolie casquette, fit-il à cette dernière, lui rabaissant la visière sur les yeux.

La jeune fille repoussa sa main en essayant de ne pas sourire.

\- Je sais, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais la récupérer ?

\- Non.

\- Non ? Rit Percy.

\- Non, je trouve qu'elle me va plutôt bien. Pas vrai Piper ?

\- Parfaitement d'accord, lui sourit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Mais c'est ma casquette !

\- C'est bon Jackson, tu en as plein des casquettes. Et puis, le bleu lui va bien, ajouta Piper.

Percy rougit violemment en regardant Annabeth.

\- Ou-oui, mais c'est pas la question, bafouilla-t-il. Oh et puis tu sais quoi, garde-la, Piper ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne te la laisse pas.

La brune lui donna un coup d'épaule, et il lui sourit, la faisant râler en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il se tourna ensuite vers Annabeth, la fixant en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Finit-elle par demander.

Sans rien dire, il tendit la main vers la casquette et la retourna sur sa tête, visière vers l'arrière. La jeune fille, qui s'était recroquevillée en voyant sa main approcher son visage, ouvrit les yeux en se redressant.

\- Voilà, là c'est parfait, sourit-il.

Annabeth souffla mais ne pu empêcher la commissure de ses lèvres de se lever. L'après-midi se poursuivit tranquillement, les adolescents discutant et riant ensemble. Entourée, la jeune fille réalisa la chance qu'elle avait eu de les rencontrer. La bouffée d'oxygène qu'ils lui apportaient était extraordinaire, et au fur et à mesure, elle se sentait devenir une adolescente comme toutes les autres, tant qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Tout était mieux quand ils étaient avec elle, le temps passait plus vite, elle souriait et s'amusait.

Son regard croisa celui de Percy alors qu'elle riait d'une blague de Léo, et elle lui sourit. Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour, et Annabeth dû détourner les yeux pour ne pas tomber dans le piège que formaient ses pupilles aux couleurs de la mer.

Petit à petit, elle se remettait à vivre, et ça faisait un bien fou.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Voilà, je commence déjà à être en retard dans les updates, vive les cours...**

 **J'espère que l'attente aura valu le coup, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience pour connaître vos avis ! Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour ceux postés pour le chapitre précédent et tout les autres, ça me touche de voir que mon travail est autant apprécié, vous êtes les meilleurs !**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, on se retrouve vite pour un nouveau chapitre, merci pour tout !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

\- Bonjour maman ! Chantonna Percy en dévalant les escaliers.

\- Percy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Rien, pourquoi ?

\- Il est huit heures et on est dimanche.

Le jeune homme sourit et embrassa sa mère sur la joue, la prenant dans ses bras. Sally se mit à rire devant l'enthousiasme de son fils, le serrant contre elle alors qu'il les balançaient d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- On est pas n'importe quel dimanche, sourit-il en la lâchant, avançant vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais être aussi motivé tout les jours de l'année, fit-elle.

\- Si j'étais aussi excité tout les matins, celui-ci perdrait son importance.

Sally secoua la tête en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, le faisant râler avant de faire couler le café. Ils discutaient tranquillement quand Paul les rejoint, souriant à Percy avant de se pencher vers Sally pour l'embrasser. Il se servit un café avant de s'asseoir à table avec eux, riant en les entendant discuter avec sérieux du planning de la journée.

\- Il faut qu'on aille chercher le sapin, et pendant ce temps tu pourrais sortir les cartons de décorations, proposa Percy.

\- On peut décorer l'appartement dans l'après-midi, proposa Paul.

\- Il faut que je fasse mes courses de Noël cet après-midi.

\- Percy ! Tu ne pouvais pas les faire plus tôt ! S'exclama Sally.

Le jeune homme sourit en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Je pensais avoir le temps, mais je me suis fait avoir, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que l'année dernière, sourit Paul, au moins il n'attend pas la veille.

L'adolescent rit en se rappelant de l'année précédente. Sa mère avait manqué de l'étrangler alors qu'ils étaient partis une journée entière dans le centre commercial le plus proche. Ça avait été un vrai calvaire de faire ses courses dans des magasins noirs de monde, surtout pour un hyperactif. Pour cette année, il avait décidé de tout faire en avance, mais le mois de novembre avait été assez chargé au niveau des cours et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le mois de décembre commençait déjà.

\- D'accord, soupira Sally, on s'occupera de ça dans l'après-midi. Mais je doute qu'on réussisse à tout faire ce matin.

\- On peut déborder un peu et finir après avoir mangé. Je sais déjà ce que je veux acheter, j'ai une liste.

\- Quelle organisation !

\- Je peux être efficace quand je veux, sourit Percy.

\- Je vois ça, lui répondit sa mère avant de se lever de table. Bon, vu que la journée va être chargée, que diriez vous d'aller chercher le sapin pendant que je vais me préparer ?

Paul acquiesça avant de se lever à son tour pour faire la vaisselle. Percy suivit son exemple, et après avoir nettoyé la table, il partit s'habiller, enfilant les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Les deux hommes montèrent en voiture et partirent vers l'un des rares vendeurs de vrais sapins dans le Sud de Manhattan. Chaque année, ils achetaient leur sapin au même endroit, si bien que le vendeur les reconnaissait maintenant.

Après un trajet plutôt rapide pour un dimanche à New-York, Paul et son beau-fils se garèrent sur un petit parking, le vendeur leur faisant de grands gestes avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Voilà mes clients préférés ! S'exclama-t-il en leur serrant la main.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, bien merci ! Je savais que vous alliez venir, du coup je vous ai gardé un de mes plus beaux sapins de côtés !

L'homme fit signe à un de ses collègues, et quelques instants plus tard, un sapin de près de deux mètres leur fut apporté.

\- Il est parfait ! Sourit Percy en prenant le sapin emballé dans un filet.

\- J'étais obligé, vous êtes mes clients les plus fidèles.

Paul sourit et ils restèrent sur le parking à discuter quelques minutes avant d'aller payer le sapin, se rappelant du programme chargé de la journée. Même avec les sièges arrières baissés, le sapin ne rentrait pas totalement dans la voiture, et Percy s'assura qu'il ne bouge pas en l'attachant comme il put dans le coffre. Après avoir serré la main du commerçant, Paul reprit le volant et ils repartirent pour l'appartement.

Une fois arrivés, ils durent se débrouiller pour monter le sapin dans les escaliers de l'immeuble, le portant comme ils pouvaient en essayant de ne pas tomber. La tâche s'avéra encore plus compliquée quand une vieille dame voulu passer. Percy leva le conifère à bout de bras pour ne pas encombrer le passage, souriant à la femme alors qu'elle descendait les marches à pas lent.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Lui proposa Paul en avançant.

\- Non non ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais malgré ses entraînements de hand et ses séances de musculation avec Beckendorf, l'effort le fit rougir, et ses bras commencèrent à trembler. Le jeune homme résista malgré tout jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse de nouveau partager le poids du sapin avec Paul, et lorsque la porte de leur appartement fut en vue, il poussa un gros soupir.

\- Allez, plus que quelques marches, fit-il entre ses dents.

Sally avait dû les entendre, car Percy eu à peine le temps de poser le pied sur le tapis que la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Rentrez dépêchez-vous !

\- On va aussi vite qu'on peut ! Répliqua Percy en passant le pas de la porte, avançant vers le salon.

Pendant une seconde, il eu peur que l'arbre de Noël soit trop grand pour leur plafond, mais il faisait pile la bonne taille, à croire qu'il avait été créé pour eux.

\- Une bonne chose de faite, sourit le garçon en se frottant les mains.

\- Tu veux bien le déballer, le temps que je finisse de sortir les cartons ? Demanda Sally.

Percy acquiesça avant d'aller chercher des ciseaux pour enlever le filet qui entourait le sapin. Une fois ses branches déployées, il le plaça dans le coin du salon près de la fenêtre. Tout les ans, il plaçait le sapin à cet endroit, et même si le week-end de l'installation des décorations de Noël était toujours le même et qu'ils faisaient toujours la même chose, le jeune homme ne l'aurait manqué pour rien au monde. C'était un rituel qu'ils avaient installé avec sa mère alors qu'il était tout petit, et qui le rendait toujours heureux, peu importe ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Noël était sa fête préférée : des familles souriantes, des enfants avec les yeux tout brillants, de la joie et de la bonne humeur, des cadeaux, du chocolat, et des repas à n'en plus finir.

\- Et voilà, souffla sa mère en posant le dernier carton sur le canapé.

\- Bon, par quoi on commence ?

\- On va s'occuper de l'entrée et du salon le temps que les branches du sapin se détendent.

C'était le troisième Noël que Paul passait avec Sally et Percy, mais il était toujours aussi impressionné par l'organisation dont ils faisaient preuve. Le jeune homme faisait preuve d'une discipline et d'une concentration incroyable, et il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de sa mère, s'exécutant dès qu'elle lui donnait des instructions.

Percy courait partout dans l'appartement, accrochant les guirlandes lumineuses autour des fenêtres et dans le petit couloir de l'entrée, s'occupant des branchements et dépoussiérant les chaussettes de Noël.

\- Tu veux les mettre où cette année ? Demanda-t-il à sa mère qui sortait des boules en verre pour le sapin avec précaution.

\- Pourquoi pas au porte-manteaux ?

\- D'accord !

A cette vitesse, le salon fut décoré dans la matinée, et après une pause déjeuner rapide, la petite famille se remit au travail. Rapidement, le sapin fut paré de guirlandes et autres, et Sally monta sur une chaise pour attacher l'étoile au sommet. Tout le monde recula de quelques pas pour admirer leur travail, Paul passant un bras autour de la taille de Sally alors que Percy leur souriait.

\- Je crois qu'on s'est plutôt bien débrouillés, souffla Paul en embrassant la tempe de sa compagne.

Celle-ci leva les yeux sur lui, hochant doucement de la tête avant de l'embrasser. Percy n'aurait échangé cet instant pour tout l'or du monde : voir sa mère souriante et heureuse suffisait à le combler. Elle avait tant donné et sacrifié ces dernières années pour lui, et il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas été facile à gérer. A ses yeux, sa mère était la femme la plus extraordinaire et la plus forte qu'il ai jamais connu, et elle représentait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. La voir enfin sereine après toutes ces années difficiles lui donnait foi en l'avenir.

Paul partit un moment dans la cuisine, et le garçon en profita pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras, contemplant le salon en la serrant contre lui.

\- J'adore Noël, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu dis ça tout les ans, rit-elle en entourant sa taille de son bras.

\- Parce que c'est la vérité !

Sally secoua la tête mais garda son sourire, gardant son fils dans ses bras encore un instant avant de se détacher de lui.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on a fini la décoration de l'appartement, enfile tes chaussures qu'on y aille. J'aimerais qu'on passe chez Piper avant d'aller au centre commercial.

\- Tu as déjà son cadeau ? Demanda Percy en attrapant une veste.

\- Certains sont plus organisés que d'autres, sourit-elle.

Percy lui sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte, la laissant passer après avoir salué Paul. La mère et le fils montèrent dans la Jeep et se mirent en route. Celle-ci fut longue, mais Percy garda son sourire. Rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur aujourd'hui, pas même un bon embouteillage. Le jeune homme finit par se garer devant la maison de Piper, trottinant jusqu'à la portière côté passager pour l'ouvrir à sa mère. Ils remontèrent l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et la jeune fille vînt leur ouvrir quelques secondes après qu'ils aient sonné.

\- Hey, Sally, Percy ! Fit-elle en ouvrant la porte en grand, les laissant entrer.

Son visage s'illumina en voyant les Jackson, elle adorait leur compagnie. Leur chaleur naturelle la changeait de la politesse froide des employés de son père et de son assistante qui s'occupait d'elle pour tout ce qui traitait de sa scolarité.

\- Comment ça va ma belle ? Lui demanda Sally en avançant vers le salon.

\- Plutôt bien, j'ai la maison pour moi seule pendant les vacances.

Malgré son ton enjoué, ni Sally ni Percy ne ratèrent la peine dans ses yeux. Ils échangèrent un regard et le jeune homme hocha de la tête, croisant les bras.

\- On serait ravis de t'avoir avec nous pour Noël.

\- C'est très gentil de me le proposer, mais mon père rentre deux jours pour le passer avec moi, sourit Piper.

\- Tu peux toujours nous rejoindre si jamais ça ne se passe pas bien, ajouta Percy.

La jeune fille lui tapota le bras en signe de remerciement, avant de s'asseoir sur la table du salon. Les manches de son sweat trop large glissèrent le long de ses bras, alors qu'elle battait des jambes. Près de la cheminée, un immense sapin était installé, des guirlandes clignotantes entremêlées dans les branches. Des paquets étaient empilés à son pieds, formant une cascade de papier cadeau et de rubans. Tristan Mclean faisait ça tout les ans : il demandait à sa fille ce qui lui ferait plaisir, et chaque année elle lui demandait de passer toutes les vacances rien qu'avec elle. La réponse était toujours la même, et pour tenter de se faire pardonner, il la couvrait de cadeaux, gadgets high-tech, vêtements et parfums de marques. Comme si ce genre de chose pouvait remplacer son absence...

\- On était juste passés pour te déposer tes cadeaux, lui dit Sally.

Sur ce, elle lui tendit un paquet et une boite de cookies maison. Piper récupéra les présents et les posa à côté d'elle avant de se lever et de prendre la femme dans ses bras.

\- Merci Sally, merci beaucoup.

\- Mais de rien, répondit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle avait beau être tout le temps joyeuse et débordante d'énergie, Piper restait malgré tout une adolescente qui avait grandi sans savoir qui était sa mère ou encore si elle avait jamais voulu d'elle. La seule présence féminine qu'elle avait dans sa vie était une femme vissée sur des talons hauts avec un calepin et un agenda dans les mains et courant après son père en s'occupant d'elle comme d'un boulet qu'elle devait traîner. Sally avait toujours fait office de figure maternelle pour elle, et Piper remerciait le ciel chaque jour pour lui avoir accordé une famille de cœur aussi adorable.

Tentant de cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, l'adolescente ouvrit la boite de biscuits et croqua dans l'un d'eux, fermant les yeux en soupirant alors que le chocolat fondait dans sa bouche.

\- Toujours aussi délicieux.

\- Il faudra que tu passes manger à la maison pendant les vacances, ça me ferait plaisir de te voir un peu chez nous, sourit la mère de Percy.

\- J'adorerais !

\- Tu n'auras qu'à envoyer un message à Percy pour qu'il vienne te chercher, et je te préparerai ton plat préféré.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

La discussion allait bon train quand le portable de la jeune fille se mit à sonner. Elle regarda l'écran et immédiatement, ses joues rosirent.

\- C'est Jason, il m'avait dit qu'il m'appellerait dans l'après-midi, dit-elle.

\- On va y aller.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux le rappeler un peu plus tard !

\- Prend ton appel, de toute façon on doit y aller, on a un emploi du temps chargé, rit Percy.

Son amie lui sourit avant de décrocher, demandant à Jason de patienter le temps de les raccompagner.

\- Il me dit de vous dire bonjour, fit-elle en mettant son portable contre son épaule.

La mère et le fils sourire en rendant la politesse, puis avancèrent vers la porte. Sally serra Piper contre elle une dernière fois avant de sortir, suivie par Percy qui l'imita. La jeune fille les salua de la main et attendit qu'ils aient passés le portail avant de fermer la porte, se baladant dans la maison en discutant avec son petit-ami.

\- Bon, c'est parti pour le shopping, fit Percy en remontant au volant.

* * *

\- Vraiment Percy, il faut que tu apprennes à anticiper, soupira Sally en piétinant dans le hall du centre commercial.

Les New-yorkais semblaient s'être passé le mot pour venir faire leurs courses de Noël ce dimanche, et les magasins étaient bondés. Les galeries ressemblaient à des fourmilières à taille humaine, et marcher à travers la foule était vraiment compliqué.

\- Heureusement que j'ai préparé une liste, sourit-il en sortant son portable pour retrouver son mémo.

La femme brune passa un bras sous celui de son fils, se laissant guider en essayant de ne cogner personne alors qu'ils allaient vers une boutique de bricolage.

\- Percy, pourquoi…

\- Léo a besoin d'une nouvelle caisse à outils, on a cassé sa dernière clé en remontant une roue il y a quelques jours.

\- Alors allons-y, souffla Sally en passant sous l'enseigne de la boutique.

Déjà que Percy n'aimait pas trop faire les magasins, mais avec ce monde, ça devenait un véritable cauchemar. Il préférait encore faire un marathon shopping avec Piper, au moins il n'était pas secoué dans tout les sens.

Déambuler dans les galeries marchandes devint de plus en plus compliqué à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa liste. Percy veillait à ce que sa mère ne se fasse pas bousculer, fusillant du regard chaque personne qui le faisait. Les sacs s'accumulaient, et leur poids commençait à se faire sentir alors qu'il portait tout en slalomant dans la foule.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Lui proposa Sally.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas, sourit-il en réajustant sa prise autour des poignées de sacs.

\- Il te reste encore beaucoup de choses à acheter ?

\- Non, j'ai presque fini.

Percy jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste, souriant en voyant que presque tout était fait. Il ne lui restait plus que deux cadeaux à acheter avant de pouvoir rentrer, ce qui le ravit.

\- Allons-y, je n'ai plus rien à acheter ici, fit-il en allant vers une sortie.

Sally le suivit avec soulagement, respirant l'air frais une fois à l'extérieur du centre commercial. Ils regagnèrent la voiture et Percy put poser tout ses achats dans le coffre avant de reprendre le volant, se dirigeant vers le Nord de Manhattan.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ?

\- C'est un secret, sourit-il en tournant dans une rue moins fréquentée.

Sally n'insista pas, regardant plutôt la route qu'ils empruntaient pour essayer de voir si elle reconnaissait les alentours, en vain. Quand son fils se gara, elle regarda à travers le pare-brise pour trouver une boutique quelconque, mais il semblait s'être garé dans une rue d'immeubles exprès pour garder sa surprise totale. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand il la retint.

\- Non, tu ne bouges pas d'ici !

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle, la main sur la poignée de portière.

\- Je vais chercher ton cadeau, et je ne veux pas que tu le vois avant le jour j !

\- Alors tu n'avais qu'à aller le chercher sans moi !

\- Mais c'était sur la route ! Et puis j'ai besoin de toi pour le dernier cadeau, sourit le jeune homme avant de descendre de voiture.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Je te dirai ça dès que ton cadeau sera dans mon coffre et qu'on sera assis à boire un café. J'en ai pour cinq minutes, ne triche pas !

Même si elle leva les yeux aux ciel, Sally ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'attitude de son fils. Elle le regarda trottiner vers l'angle de la rue et disparaître, allumant la radio pour passer le temps.

Percy courut encore un petit peu jusque chez l'antiquaire. En revenant d'un cours avec Annabeth, il y avait fait un tour par curiosité et y avait trouvé pile ce qu'il fallait pour sa mère.

\- Bonjour, j'avais réservé quelque chose chez vous, lança-t-il en sortant son porte-feuilles.

\- Oui je me souviens, elle est juste là, répondit le vieil homme qui gardait la boutique.

Il se retourna pour attraper l'objet avant de le poser sur le comptoir, laissant Percy l'examiner une dernière fois avant de l'acheter. C'était une magnifique machine à écrire vintage comme on n'en faisait plus, avec de grosses touches ronde et un socle métallique. Il appuya sur les touches jusqu'à entendre un petit bruit de cloche qui signalait la nécessité d'un retour à la ligne.

\- C'est parfait je la prends.

\- Souhaitez-vous qu'on l'emballe ? Demanda l'antiquaire.

\- S'il vous plaît.

Pendant qu'il s'occupait de régler son achat, un apprenti lui fit un beau paquet cadeau, protégeant au mieux la machine avant de la mettre dans un grand sac et de le lui tendre.

\- Et voilà, merci pour votre visite et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

\- A vous aussi, merci ! Répondit Percy avant de repartir dans les rues de New-York, marchant à pas rapides jusqu'à la voiture.

Le garçon ouvrit son coffre et glissa le paquet sur le côté avant de le refermer le plus vite possible, ne laissant pas à sa mère le temps de se retourner pour tenter de deviner ce que c'était. Pour une fois qu'il réussissait à lui cacher ce qu'était son cadeau de Noël…

\- Bon, maintenant tu vas peut-être pouvoir me dire pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

\- Je te dirai tout dès que je nous aurais rapproché des boutiques qui m'intéressent, fit-il en montant à nouveau derrière le volant.

La mère du garçon n'insista pas, le laissant conduire une dizaine de minutes avant de se garer près d'un café. Percy descendit le premier et ouvrit la porte de la boutique pour elle, la guidant jusqu'à une table inoccupée à l'intérieur. Après avoir passé commande, Sally remarqua que l'adolescent était un peu agité : sa jambe tressautait toute seule, et il n'arrêtait pas de se frotter la nuque et d'essuyer ses mains sur son jeans.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état Percy ? Finit-elle par demander.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu as l'air…Stressé.

\- Non, tout va bien ! Sourit-il.

Sally remarqua cependant que son sourire était un peu crispé, et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Si tu as des soucis, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, commença-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je n'ai aucun problème, du moins pour l'instant.

Le serveur leur apporta leurs cafés et ils le remercièrent avant de retourner à leur conversation. Percy bu une gorgée de sa boisson avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour mon dernier cadeau.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'as emmené avec toi. C'est ce qui te rend aussi nerveux ?

\- Je ne suis pas nerveux, c'est juste...Embarrassant. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des films ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Sally se pencha vers son fils, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ce cadeau, c'est pour une fille ?

\- Pour Annabeth, dit-il.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé l'aide de Piper ? Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait été ravie de t'aider.

\- Si elle sait que je cherche un cadeau pour Annabeth, elle va se mettre des idées en tête, et tu sais comment elle est quand elle a décidé quelque chose. Elle me charrie déjà assez comme ça au lycée, et puis c'est son amie la plus proche, elle serait incapable de tenir sa langue.

Sally l'observa un instant, amusée de le voir mal à l'aise. Elle prit son temps pour parler, buvant tranquillement son café en l'observant avec une étincelle de malice dans son regard qui n'échappa pas à son fils.

\- Maman...Commença-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Quoi ? Avoue que c'est assez rare de te voir dans cet état, en fait je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça à cause d'une fille…

\- Maman s'il te plaît, pas toi aussi ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Bon d'accord, est-ce que tu as une idée au moins pour le cadeau ?

Le garçon se pencha vers la table en soupirant, le regard perdu quelque part au-dessus de l'épaule de sa mère.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, je ne sais pas énormément de chose sur elle et ses goûts. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir, je suis sûre que tu m'aidera à trouver quelque chose qui lui plaira.

\- D'accord, alors on ferait mieux d'y aller si tu veux trouver quelque chose aujourd'hui, fit-elle en se levant.

Percy l'imita et ils quittèrent la chaleur du café pour les rues froides de Manhattan. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, le ciel se tintant d'orange. Ils marchèrent le long des boutiques un moment, Sally proposant des idées sans vraiment convaincre le jeune homme. Elle passa son bras sous le sien et le laissa les guider dans des librairies, fouillant les rayons sans conviction.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée, n'est-ce pas ? Finit-elle par demander.

\- Effectivement. Elle adore lire, mais je suis sûre qu'elle a déjà tout les livres des librairies de New-York.

\- Parle moi un peu d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Demanda Percy en la regardant.

\- N'importe quoi, dit moi ce que tu veux, sourit-elle.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à sa mère à propos d'Annabeth.

\- La première fois que je l'ai vu, elle était en cours d'art. Elle a ce tic de mordiller sa lèvre quand elle réfléchit, et elle réfléchit beaucoup, crois moi, sourit-il en la visualisant en train de le faire. C'est quelqu'un de très intelligent, très organisé et efficace. Elle dirige le journal du lycée, d'ailleurs elle m'a interviewé pour un article. Je crois qu'elle a peur de l'eau, et son endroit préféré est certainement la bibliothèque. Elle est gauchère, mais elle écrit très bien. Elle a appris le grec ancien toute seule, et elle étudie le français avec Piper au lycée. C'est une encyclopédie sur la mythologie classique. Elle est très têtue, un peu comme moi en fait. Ce qui m'intrigue le plus à propos d'elle, c'est ses yeux, tu n'en as sûrement jamais vu des semblables aux siens. On croirait qu'un ciel d'orage y a été enfermé, et que les nuages tournoient selon son humeur. Je l'ai emmené à l'aquarium, et je lui ai raconté pour papa.

Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Percy lui raconta absolument tout ce qu'il avait pu noter sur Annabeth, même les détails les plus banals. Il lui parla de cette mèche de cheveux qui lui revenait toujours dans le visage, de son sens de l'analyse, de ses aquarelles, tout. Il était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il racontait qu'il ne prêta plus attention aux vitrines des boutiques. Il ne vit pas la manière dont sa mère le regardait à certains moments de son récit, comme si elle semblait détenir une réponse à une question, une énigme dont il ignorait encore tout.

Alors que la nuit était maintenant tombée, la mère et le fils continuaient leur déambulation dans les rues new-yorkaises. Des luminaires avaient été installés un peu partout et clignotaient au-dessus de leur tête plantant définitivement l'atmosphère de Noël dans les lieux.

Sally continuait d'écouter l'adolescent quand elle jeta un coup d'œil vers une vitrine qui avait attiré son attention, et après avoir stoppé Percy pour la regarder un peu plus en détail, elle releva la tête vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je crois qu'on a enfin trouvé, souffla-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de montrer de quoi elle parlait, car le jeune homme observa à son tour la vitrine et le même sourire qu'elle lui avait fait se dessina sur son visage. Son regard brillait de joie quand il tourna la tête vers sa mère, enfouissant les mains dans les poches de sa veste avant de regarder à nouveau devant lui.

\- Je crois bien que oui.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Un petit chapitre un peu plus centré sur Percy et Sally, je trouvais que ça serait pas mal de voir la mère et le fils un peu ensemble. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour que je sache tout ça !**

 **Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui commentent ma fanfiction, vous m'aidez beaucoup à faire évoluer mon écriture et vous êtes ma source de motivation pour continuer à publier le plus fréquemment possible !**

 **Je vous laisse sur ce treizième chapitre et pars travailler sur le prochain, à bientôt !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

La première semaine de vacances passa rapidement, les jours défilant sans pour autant se ressembler. Percy oscillait entre les journées chez lui à travailler sur ses cours, les séances de sport entre amis et les sorties en tout genre. Il était allé faire un tour chez Léo pour faire un peu de mécanique, puis le lendemain il avait décidé d'aller finir une dissertation à l'aquarium avant passer la soirée chez Piper à regarder des séries, et une autre plus tard avec tout le monde à la pizzeria. La veille, il avait aidé sa mère à ranger tout l'appartement, même s'il avait plus fouillé les vieux cartons que rangé, au grand désespoir de Sally.

Aujourd'hui, il devait se rendre à la bibliothèque en début d'après-midi pour travailler avec Annabeth. Elle l'avait laissé partir avec un nouvel exercice : l'analyse stylistique. Elle lui avait demandé de trouver ce que l'auteur cherchait à véhiculer comme émotions à travers son personnage. Même s'il n'arrivait pas encore à bien réussir ses exercices, il ne se décourageait pas. Petit à petit, il sentait qu'il progressait, et même s'il n'avait pas encore eu la moyenne à un test au lycée, il était passé de sept à neuf. Tout les conseils et astuces qu'elle pouvait lui donner l'aidaient vraiment, et il espérait que pour une fois il aurait tout juste. Annabeth le motivait à toujours chercher plus, à faire plus, à travailler plus. Le passage qu'elle lui avait demandé de travailler avait été assez compliqué, même s'il s'agissait d'un monologue intérieur, et il avait hâte de voir s'il avait réussi à faire quelque chose de potable.

La neige s'était enfin décidée à tomber sur New-York, offrant à ses habitants un décor hivernal magnifique. Les bâtiments avaient une fine couche de neige sur leur bords de fenêtres et devantures, le blanc contrastant avec les lumières colorées des diverses boutiques, et les voitures étaient comme saupoudrés d'une épaisse couche de sucre glace sur le toit. Des enfants couraient un peu partout sur les trottoirs et dans les jardins publics, fabriquant des bonhommes de neige ou des igloos, faisant de la luge et des batailles de boules de neige. Les routes avaient été dégagées au plus vite pour éviter les problèmes de circulation, alors Percy avait pu prendre sa Jeep pour se rendre jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Les voitures allaient tout de même doucement, la prudence étant de mise avec la menace d'une fine couche de verglas accrochée sur le bitume, et il en profitait pour regarder tout autour de lui, souriant devant l'atmosphère joyeuse et paisible des rues.

Une fois arrivé, il ferma sa veste et attrapa son sac avant de sortir de la voiture, le froid l'assaillant à peine la portière ouverte. Ne perdant pas de temps à l'extérieur, le jeune homme marcha à pas rapide vers le petit bâtiment, ouvrant la porte d'un coup avant de s'y enfoncer après avoir tapé des pieds à l'entrée pour retirer la neige collée à ses semelles. Il salua la bibliothécaire assise derrière le bureau de l'accueil et traversa les allées, allant directement vers le fond de la bibliothèque.

Assise à la même table que d'habitude, le coude posé sur la table et le regard penché sur un carnet, Annabeth l'attendait. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, Percy s'installa à côté d'elle.

\- Tu n'as pas eu trop de soucis sur la route ? Fit-elle en refermant son carnet.

\- Non, tout a été déblayé dans la nuit. Les gens roulent doucement, mais on peut circuler sans problème.

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de sortir ses affaires, vite imitée par Percy.

\- Tu sais, j'aurais très bien compris que tu annules le cours d'aujourd'hui pour rester avec ta famille, dit-il.

\- Je préfère ne pas être trop chez moi pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en évitant son regard.

Percy la fixa un court instant, les sourcils froncés, un air perplexe sur le visage.

\- Tu n'aimes pas Noël ?

\- Pas tellement non.

\- Pourquoi ? Finit-il par demander après une courte hésitation.

Annabeth sembla se refermer davantage, ses muscles se crispant un peu plus.

\- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

\- Bien sûr, aucun souci tu n'es pas obligée de me raconter tout, s'empressa de dire Percy en voyant sa gêne.

La jeune fille lui sourit, mais il sentit qu'elle se forçait. Il ne fit pas de commentaire, ne voulant pas la brusquer davantage alors qu'elle semblait d'humeur assez maussade.

\- Tu n'as pas eu de difficulté particulière en faisant l'exercice ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant son devoir.

\- Je ne pense pas.

– Tu ne sais pas si quelque chose t'as posé problème ?

\- A chaque fois que je te dis que tout s'est bien passé, tu lis mon devoir et tu trouves quelque chose qui ne va pas, alors je préfère rester prudent maintenant, sourit-il.

Elle eu un sourire amusé et réprima un rire avant de baisser la tête sur la copie, la lisant avec attention. Percy avait joint les mains et priait pour avoir réussi cette fois, attendant calmement le verdict. Malgré ça, sa jambe tressautant toute seule trahissait sa nervosité, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers Annabeth. Chaque seconde qui passait lui semblait être une éternité, et il commençait à se balancer sur sa chaise quand elle posa sa copie.

\- Dis moi juste ce qui ne va pas, qu'on puisse travailler dessus, lâcha-t-il.

Le sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune fille le rendit perplexe, et il ne sut lire la lueur qui brillait dans son regard.

\- Pourquoi tant de pessimisme ? Il y a de bonnes choses aussi, fit-elle.

\- Tu as dit aussi, ça veut dire qu'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas.

\- Je t'ai connu plus positif que ça ! Et pour une fois que j'allais commencer par te féliciter…

\- Vraiment ?

Le jeune homme se pencha vers la table, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le regard pétillant de joie. Depuis maintenant trois mois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble au cours de soutien, c'était la première fois qu'elle commençait par le féliciter. Annabeth le laissa attendre encore un peu, se délectant de son expression enfantine.

\- Oui, tu as fait quelque chose de plutôt pas mal. Bien sûr qu'il y a des choses à corriger, mais ton analyse stylistique est assez bonne. Tu as bien cerné les figures de style et leurs buts, ton devoir est organisé et on voit le cheminement de ta réflexion. On fait des progrès on dirait, sourit-elle.

A ce stade, Percy se retenait de ne pas sauter partout, se contentant de sourire comme si on lui avait déjà offert ses cadeaux de Noël.

\- On dirait bien que oui ! Tout ça c'est grâce à toi.

\- Je ne fais que te donner des conseils et corriger tes devoirs, c'est toi qui fait le plus dur, répondit-elle.

\- Peut-être, mais sans toi j'aurais probablement lâché la littérature dès le premier contrôle.

\- Ça aurait été bien dommage, non ?

\- Si.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se calmer, ses doigts tapant sur la table avec excitation. Voir Percy dans cet état donnait du baume au cœur à Annabeth, qui essaya tout de même de le calmer en voyant les quelques regards en biais de personnes lisant autour d'eux.

\- Concentrons-nous maintenant sur ce qu'il faut encore travailler. Tu restes un peu trop subjectif par moment dans l'analyse, et du coup tu as tendance à faire des contresens en voulant démontrer ton point de vue avec des citations qui en fait montrent tout l'inverse de ce que tu dis. Il reste aussi quelques fautes d'orthographe que tu pourrais éviter en restant bien concentré tout le long de ton commentaire et en te relisant.

\- D'accord, mais ce que j'ai dit là, c'était bien justifié ?

\- Pas toujours. Par moment, tu te laisses emporter par ton explication et tu dépasses le texte pour entrer dans une interprétation complètement subjective qui te coûterait des points en conditions réelles. Prend garde, ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes ou n'aimes pas quelque chose qu'il en va de même pour l'auteur et son personnage.

\- Tu peux me montrer un exemple précis dans ce que j'ai écrit ? Je n'arrive pas à bien cerner le problème.

Annabeth s'exécuta et ouvrit la copie, cherchant quelques secondes avant de trouver le passage qui l'intéressait.

\- Regarde, à un moment tu as écrit « L'accumulation des détails qui entourent le personnage montre qu'il est heureux d'être à Noël ». Tu dois faire attention à l'ambivalence des descriptions.

\- L'accumulation ne montre pas sa joie d'être à Noël ?

\- Pas entièrement. L'accumulation ne veut pas seulement dire qu'il est euphorique, c'est une figure de style qui englobe tout un panel d'émotions. C'est utilisé pour montrer qu'un personnage est désarçonné ou paniqué par exemple.

\- Mais ici il est serein, il n'y a aucun signe d'émotions extrêmes comme celles-ci.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas montré comme une émotion forte qu'il ne ressent rien. Chaque mot a son importance Percy, ils sont utilisés pour véhiculer une idée, ont un sens. Le personnage du passage éprouve de la joie à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, mais on peut aussi clairement voir une certaine mélancolie dans la manière dont il décrit ce qui l'entoure. Il fait systématiquement référence à des souvenirs de son enfance, il sourit mais baisse la tête et soupire à plusieurs reprises.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, les yeux fixés sur Annabeth qui continuait de lui expliquer son analyse du passage. Elle avait les traits un peu tirés, des cernes et ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon rapidement fait. Malgré tout ça, il la trouvait toujours aussi belle que d'habitude.

\- Si tu faisais un peu plus attention à ça, tu pourrais avoir de très bonnes notes en littérature.

\- Je, oui, je ferai attention la prochaine fois.

\- Tu ne m'écoutais pas, hein ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Si, bien sûr que si ! J'ai juste eu un moment d'absence.

Annabeth ne répondit pas, mais l'expression sur son visage parlait pour elle.

\- Tu veux que je répète quelque chose ?

\- Non, j'ai compris ce qu'il fallait que je revois. Tu penses que j'aurais pu avoir combien avec cette copie ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, réexaminant la copie un moment en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je dirais onze, peut-être douze.

\- C'est super bien !

\- C'est au-dessus de la moyenne, et assez éloigné de ton sept, acquiesça-t-elle.

Percy reprit sa copie et la regarda comme s'il s'agissait du Graal lui-même. Son attitude amusa Annabeth, qui cacha son sourit en baissant la tête vers son cahier.

\- Et sur quoi on travaille aujourd'hui ? Finit-il par demander tout sourire.

\- Motivé pour deux heures sur les différents registres théâtraux ?

\- C'est parti !

Et pendant deux heures, Percy réussit à mettre de côté son hyperactivité et à surpasser sa dyslexie. Plus motivé que jamais, il faisait tout les exercices que lui proposait Annabeth, écoutant avec attention quand elle lui donnait des explications et notant tout proprement. Sa volonté impressionna la jeune fille, et elle remarqua ses facilités à comprendre et repérer les caractéristiques de la tragédie classique.

Le cours se poursuivit sans problème, Percy étant encore plus efficace que d'habitude. Peut-être devrait-elle le féliciter plus souvent ? Mais si elle le félicitait à chaque fois, ces encouragements perdraient de la valeur…

Sans qu'aucun des deux adolescents ne s'en rendent compte, l'après-midi fila et le ciel prit des teintes orangées, annonçant le crépuscule. Quand ils en eurent fini pour cette séance, la tombée de la nuit était proche.

\- Bien, je pense qu'on a fini pour aujourd'hui, lança Annabeth en regardant sa montre, je vais te laisser aller retrouver tes proches pour fêter le réveillon.

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais bien faire avec toi si tu veux bien.

\- Je ne sais pas, il commence à se faire tard…

\- Il est tout juste cinq heures ! S'exclama Percy. S'il te plaît, pour fêter ma réussite à ton exercice.

Comment dire non à sa petite moue et ses yeux suppliants ? Annabeth soupira et leva les mains en signe d'accord. Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond en balançant son sac sur son épaule avant de ranger sa chaise, sautillant sur place.

\- Génial, tu verras je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.

Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel mais sentit la commissure de ses lèvres se redresser, suivant le garçon vers la sortie. Percy marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa voiture, lui ouvrant la porte pour la laisser monter avant de faire le tour de la Jeep pour s'installer derrière le volant.

\- On va aller se réchauffer un peu, soupira-t-il en se mettant en route, mettant la radio en marche. Occupé à conduire, il sursauta presque en entendant un son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu jusqu'ici. Tournant la tête mine de rien, il se rendit compte qu'Annabeth fredonnait à côté de lui, secouant doucement la tête au rythme de la musique. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, souriant en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route. Ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir se détendre comme ça en sa compagnie, de l'observer s'ouvrir et laisser tomber cette façade froide qu'elle affichait tout le temps au lycée.

\- Très jolie voix, se contenta-t-il de dire en lui ouvrant la porte une fois garé.

Annabeth sentit ses joues chauffer mais garda la tête haute, ne croisant pas le regard du brun. Percy rit doucement avant de la mener vers un petit café, faisant tinter une petite cloche en entrant. Quasiment instantanément, une petite serveuse avec un carré chocolat bouclé et des yeux verts s'approcha, saluant chaleureusement Percy avant de sourire à Annabeth.

\- Ça faisait un moment qu'on t'avait pas vu ici !

\- Je sais, mais il faisait encore trop chaud pour boire un café. Tu travailles le jour du réveillon ?

\- Je finis mon service dans une demie-heure. Tu ne me présentes pas ?

\- Si bien sûr ! Annabeth, voici Katie, Katie, je te présente Annabeth.

Les filles se sourirent et à la surprise de la blonde, la serveuse la prit dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait avec Percy à l'instant.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, lui souffla-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Annabeth fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un regard vers Percy, mais ce dernier n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille et regardait déjà les différentes boissons spéciales proposées pour les vacances.

\- Venez, je vais vous installer dans un coin, histoire que vous soyez tranquilles.

Agile, Katie prit deux cartes en marchant vers le fond du café, les laissant s'asseoir avant de les leur tendre. Ils les regardèrent rapidement avant de se décider.

\- Je prendrai un mocha, fit Annabeth en lui rendant le carton.

\- Et un long sucré pour moi. Et si tu pouvais mettre un peu de crème dessus s'il te plaît...

\- Comme d'habitude, sourit Katie, je vous apporte ça dès que c'est prêt !

La jeune fille attendit que la serveuse se soit éloignée pour regarder un instant par la fenêtre. Peu de monde marchait dans les rues aujourd'hui, les derniers passants se hâtant de faire quelques courses avant d'aller rejoindre leurs proches pour le réveillon de Noël. Elle aurait voulu être aussi enjouée qu'eux, mais elle n'aimait pas les fêtes de fin d'année. Noël n'était qu'un énorme rappel de ce qu'était sa vie, et elle faisait toujours tout pour passer un minimum de temps avec sa pseudo-famille à ce moment de l'année. Son père avait beau faire son possible pour l'intégrer aux festivités, elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre et être souriante en compagnie d'Isabel. Chacun de ses gestes la faisait frémir intérieurement, et son sourire faussement chaleureux lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle tentait de faire bonne figure pour ses petits frères, mais le fait de les voir tout content avec leur deux parents ne faisait que la blesser encore plus. Eux avaient la chance d'avoir leur père et leur mère dans leur vie, et même si le premier n'était pas toujours présent à la maison, il faisait toujours en sorte qu'ils ne manquent de rien.

Annabeth n'avait pas cette chance.

Depuis toute petite, elle avait l'impression qu'il l'évitait. Il ne la regardait que rarement dans les yeux, et une fois, alors qu'elle tentait de lui parler d'un exposé qu'elle avait préparé et sur lequel elle voulait son avis, elle avait éclaté. Laissant ses larmes couler après s'être tant retenue, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il la traitait comme un bagage encombrant, pourquoi il ne venait pas pour la journée des métiers à l'école, pourquoi il s'enfermait dans son bureau jusqu'à la laisser seule pour le dîner. Elle n'avait alors que six ans, mais la façon dont il l'avait regardé continuait de la poursuivre encore aujourd'hui. Il s'était contenté de lui caresser la joue en essuyant ses larmes, un sourire triste aux lèvres et le regard fixé dans le sien avant de lui répondre.

 _Tu ressembles tant à ta mère…_

\- Et voilà !

Annabeth sursauta en entendant la voix de Katie qui posa les deux tasses sur la table en souriant avant de repartir vers de nouveau clients. Passant ses mains autour du récipient chaud, elle soupira d'aise, essayant d'oublier ses pensées sombres au moins le temps de sa sortie avec Percy.

\- Tu aurais pu demander un cappuccino, fit-elle en voyant la crème décorée de quelques pépites bleues.

\- Non, il n'y a pas assez de café dans un cappuccino, sourit-il, et puis j'aime bien mon spécial Percy.

\- Spécial Percy ?

\- Parfaitement ! Spécialité de la maison rien que pour moi.

La jeune fille secoua la tête mais garda son regard posé sur lui, buvant une gorgée de son mocha et frémissant de contentement en sentant le liquide couler le long de sa gorge. Elle faillit s'étrangler en voyant la moustache de crème que Percy avait après avoir bu son café, et tenta de cacher son rire, en vain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit Percy en regardant son pull.

Annabeth sourit en le regardant inspecter ses manches sans trouver de tâches, les sourcils froncés. Il regarda même sous la table et par la fenêtre, avant de se tourner vers elle, ne comprenant toujours pas.

\- Tu as un peu de mousse sous ton nez, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Oh, répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents comme un enfant avant de passer la main sur son visage.

\- Attends, tu en as encore un peu.

\- Là ?

\- Plus à gauche, non ta gauche, pas la mienne, s'exclama Annabeth dont le regard scintillait d'amusement.

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'essuyer correctement, elle prit une serviette en papier posée sur la table et se redressa, lui attrapant le menton pour lui tourner la tête et enlever le reste de mousse de son visage. Percy se laissa faire, son regard océan scotché sur celui orageux de la jeune fille qui essayait de rester concentrée sur sa tâche le temps de finir avant de se rasseoir.

\- Merci, souffla le garçon, la voix légèrement enrouée.

Annabeth hocha de la tête avant de reprendre sa tasse, se cachant derrière celle-ci pour qu'il ne voit pas ses joues rosies. Même si elle avait essayé de ne pas trop y faire attention, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ses lèvres un instant, et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles paraissaient l'être.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu connais Katie ? Demanda-t-elle histoire de relancer la conversation.

\- Quelques années. On était dans la même classe pendant toutes nos années au collège, et elle a toujours traîné avec les frères Alatir.

\- Vraiment ? Elle a l'air calme pourtant…

\- Elle l'est, c'est une des victimes préférées de Conor et Travis. Depuis que je les connais, je les vois toujours préparer un plan pour lui faire peur ou l'embêter, et en général on la voit leur courir après en criant dans les minutes qui suivent.

Le jeune homme sourit en se rappelant des nombreuses soirées entre amis où il avait vu Katie courir après Travis jusque sur la terrasse de sa maison où elle prenait souvent un seau d'eau sur la tête.

\- Je pense que Travis a un faible pour elle.

\- Travis Alatir amoureux ? On aura tout vu, rit Annabeth.

\- Ils ont toujours joué au chat et à la souris, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils se mettent en couple dans peu de temps. Elle le calme, et lui l'aide à s'ouvrir aux autres, ils sont plutôt complémentaires.

Annabeth observa la jeune fille quelques instants, essayant de l'imaginer en train de courir après Travis en lui hurlant dessus, ce dernier riant en évitant tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui jeter à la figure. Cette pensée la fit rire.

\- Sans doute, finit-elle par concéder, avant de finir sa tasse.

Percy l'imita, faisant attention de ne pas se remettre de la crème sur le visage avant de reposer sa tasse vide sur la table. Ils restèrent encore un bon quart d'heure à discuter de choses et d'autres avant de se lever, se préparant à repartir dans les rues enneigées. Le jeune homme profita du fait qu'Annabeth prenne un peu de temps à remettre correctement son manteau et son écharpe pour aller payer leurs cafés, puis lui ouvrit la porte.

\- J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, merci de m'y avoir emmené, dit-elle en regardant la devanture de la petite boutique.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir. Je ne crois pas avoir bu de meilleur café dans toute la ville, et vu que tu avais l'air d'aimer ça pendant les cours, je m'étais dit que ça serait bien que tu connaisses au moins un café qui serve des boissons dignes de ce nom, sourit-il.

La jeune fille le bouscula gentiment avant de se mettre en route à ses côtés, suivant ses pas en essayant de ne pas glisser sur les plaques d'égout.

\- Et maintenant on va où ?

\- Dans Central Park.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je viens de Californie et que je vis ici depuis à peine deux ans que je ne connais pas Central Park, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Il te reste plein de choses à découvrir encore, et ce n'est pas parce que tu connais Central Park que tu connais tout ses secrets.

\- Excuse moi de ne pas être une New-yorkaise pur souche comme toi !

\- Excuses acceptées, fit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien, sachant que si elle répondait il surenchérirait. Le café était quand même assez éloigné du parc, et ils profitèrent du chemin pour traîner un peu dans les rues, jetant des coups d'œil dans les différentes vitrines, faisant des remarques sur les différentes personnes qu'ils croisaient et jouant au jeu des devinettes. Annabeth venait encore de trouver celle de Percy avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, et se dernier laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, soupirant bruyamment.

\- Ok, à ton tour, souffla-t-il en remettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux encore jouer ? Je pense que j'ai assez prouvé ma supériorité à ce jeu.

\- Allez, j'attends ta prochaine énigme !

\- D'accord d'accord ! Monsieur et Madame Martin ont quatre garçons. Chacun de ces garçons a une sœur. Combien y a-t-il de personnes au minimum dans cette famille ?

Percy fronça les sourcils et se répéta l'énigme en murmurant, comptant sur ses doigts en réfléchissant.

\- Si les parents sont deux, qu'il y a quatre garçons donc quatre filles, ils sont dix au minimum !

La jeune fille le laissa faire sa danse de la joie avant de glisser dans un tas de neige. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et avança jusqu'à lui, l'aidant à se relever.

\- Tu t'es trompé, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

\- Mais si ! Deux plus quatre plus quatre ça fait dix !

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la réponse.

\- Je suis peut-être nul en maths, mais je sais encore faire une addition, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Ton calcul est bon, mais tu manques de logique.

Annabeth se délectait de le voir se torturer les neurones, trépignant presque en en trouvant pas ce qui n'allait pas dans sa réponse.

\- Est-ce que tu peux répéter l'énigme s'il te plaît ?

La jeune fille s'exécuta, le gris de ses pupilles brillant de malice. Percy chercha encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au passage piéton qui menait au parc, mais aucune des réponses qu'il pouvait donner n'étaient juste.

\- J'abandonne, finit-il par soupirer alors qu'ils attendaient pour pouvoir traverser.

\- Je te laisse jusqu'à ce qu'on soit de l'autre côté de la rue pour trouver, et après je te donnerai la réponse.

Le jeune homme tenta une dernière fois au milieu de la route, mais il se trompa encore, et Annabeth secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

\- Sept, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Sept ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il y a une sœur commune aux quatre frères. Les deux parents, plus les quatre garçons et la fille, ça fait sept.

\- Ah d'accord ! S'exclama Percy qui se remit instantanément à sourire.

\- C'était pas si compliqué au final, il faut juste réfléchir un petit peu.

Percy lui tira la langue pour faire bonne mesure, marchant dans les allées du parc presque désert à cet instant. Il était maintenant un peu plus de six heures du soir, et la nuit était tombée, les températures chutant encore un peu plus. Les lampadaires s'allumèrent dans Central Park, leur permettant de trouver leur chemin entre les arbres et buissons. Même si elle ne dit rien, Annabeth devait reconnaître qu'elle ne savait pas encore s'orienter dans le parc, et que si jamais Percy décidait de la laisser toute seule, elle aurait du mal à ressortir sans aide.

S'enfonçant encore un peu plus, ils arrivèrent presque au centre du parc. Le silence régnait, même s'il paraissait impossible que le silence puisse exister au cœur de Manhattan. Percy avança encore un peu sur un pont, s'arrêtant au milieu avant de se retourner vers Annabeth, lui faisant signe pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Marchant lentement, elle découvrit petit à petit une vue somptueuse de Central Park qui se perdait dans les buildings, la neige recommençant à tomber doucement. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était auprès de Percy, perchée au milieu du vieux pont en bois qui surmontait un lac.

\- Percy c'est…

Sa phrase resta en suspend, son regard se perdant à l'horizon. Le garçon s'accouda sur la main-courante du pont, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

\- Je suis peut-être mauvais aux énigmes, mais je trouve que je suis plutôt doué pour faire des surprises.

\- Je te laisse au moins ça, sourit-elle.

Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux, et ils regardèrent l'étendue de végétation qui leur faisait face se couvrir lentement d'une couche fine de poudreuse. Du coin de l'œil, Percy observa la jeune fille, regardant son souffle s'échapper de sa bouche en un jet de vapeur. Ses joues et le bout de son nez étaient légèrement colorés par le froid, et elle avait passé ses bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer, même si son manteau bleu marine semblait bien réussir cette mission.

Sa main effleura le paquet qu'il gardait dans sa poche depuis le début de l'après-midi, et son pouls s'accéléra subitement. Malgré le froid, il sentit ses mains devenir moite, et ses muscles se raidirent. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour lui donner le cadeau qu'il lui avait acheté, et surtout, il stressait à l'idée qu'elle ne l'aime pas.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il inspira un grand coup et sortit le paquet de sa poche, le fixant un moment avant de se tourner vers Annabeth.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, commença-t-il, et pas seulement pour les cours de littérature. Je crois que je devrais remercier Paul de nous avoir mis en duo pour le cours de soutien, parce que grâce à ça j'ai pu apprendre à te connaître un petit peu. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Annabeth, et je suis heureux d'avoir eu la chance de te rencontrer. J'adore nos sorties, et tout le monde est content que tu aies rejoint le groupe. Ah et sans oublier l'article que tu as fait sur nous dans le journal du lycée, il était super.

Souriant, il lui tendit le paquet qu'elle prit entre ses deux mains, l'observant comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet non identifié dont elle cherchait à comprendre l'utilité.

\- Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé, je ne fais pas ça pour recevoir des cadeaux.

\- S'il te plaît, contente toi d'accepter et de l'ouvrir.

\- Mais je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi !

\- Tes cours sont mes cadeaux. Maintenant ouvre-le.

Bien que gênée, elle enleva délicatement le ruban qui entourait le cadeau, le mettant dans la main qu'il lui tendait avant de déchirer l'emballage. Elle découvrit un écrin long et rectangulaire, et le fixa en fronçant les sourcils avant de relever les yeux vers Percy. Ce dernier se balançait sur ses pieds, et il lui fit signe du menton de l'ouvrir, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

En ouvrant la boite, elle découvrit un bracelet en argent avec une seule pierre montée au centre. Le bijou était simple, mais elle l'adorait.

\- J'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose qui te ressemble, mais comme je ne connais pas trop tes goûts, j'ai pas mal tourné. J'espère que ça te plaît, mais si jamais ça ne te plaît pas je peux aller le changer contre quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas vexé si tu n'en veux pas, donne moi juste quelques jours le temps de…

Percy ne termina pas son monologue, car quand Annabeth releva la tête vers lui, il aperçut des larmes dans son regard gris. Cette vue le fit taire instantanément, et il paniqua intérieurement à l'idée de la faire pleurer. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques chose, mais le son resta bloqué dans sa gorge, refusant de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas idée de ce que son cadeau représentait pour elle.

Sans prévenir, elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Percy, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine en le serrant dans ses bras. Surpris de la voir être l'initiatrice d'un contact physique aussi important, il se reprit rapidement et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, la serrant contre lui en posant sa joue contre la tempe de sa petite tête blonde. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que les battements de son cœur s'apaisaient. Bougeant légèrement la tête, il se pencha pour être sûr qu'elle puisse l'entendre alors qu'il la gardait contre lui.

\- Joyeux Noël Annabeth.

* * *

 **Un peu de Percabeth, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'écrire sur eux...**

 **Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Pour ma part j'ai succombé au rhume après un long combat de trois semaines... Mais ni le rhume ni les cours n'ont pu m'empêcher d'avancer dans ma fanfiction ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions !**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre rapidement, merci et à bientôt !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Après avoir fêté Noël en famille, tout le monde se retrouva pour le nouvel an.

Et quoi de mieux qu'une fête entre amis chez Piper pour commencer une nouvelle année ?

Percy se gara devant le grand portail de la demeure et sortit de la voiture, prenant le plat de gâteaux que sa mère avait fait pour l'occasion. Plusieurs voitures étaient déjà garées dans l'allée, et en s'approchant de la porte, il commença à entendre du bruit venant de l'intérieur de la maison. Il sonna et quelques instants après, Piper ouvrit la porte en grand, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Percy ! Entre dépêche toi il fait froid dehors !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, la prenant dans ses bras avant de refermer la porte.

\- Je t'ai ramené ça, fit-il en lui tendant l'assiette.

\- Ta mère est géniale, je ne me suis pas encore remise du dernier repas chez vous.

\- Si tu voyais tout ce qui reste du repas de Noël, je pense que je vais manger de la dinde et des pommes de terre écrasées encore un moment.

La jeune fille rit en posant le plat avec tout le reste sur le buffet prévu pour la nourriture, et Percy se tourna en entendant un cri aiguë.

\- Katie a pu se libérer finalement ?

\- Travis l'a quasiment kidnappé dans l'après-midi après avoir négocié avec son patron.

Les deux amis se sourirent en regardant la petite brune frapper les frères Alatir alors que ces derniers lui avaient encore joué un tour. Les deux équipes de hand étaient là, plus quelques autres connaissances. L'ensemble remplissait le salon et une partie de la cuisine, tout le monde discutant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il y avait de la musique en bruit de fond, et des guirlandes lumineuses étaient accrochées un peu partout.

\- Percy ! Cria Léo de l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Hey, comment ça va ?

\- Je pète le feu ! J'ai fini les rénovations sur ma moto hier soir, merci pour les clés.

\- De rien, sourit Percy, au moins on ne se coupera plus avec tes soit disant outils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes outils ?

\- Oh rien, la plupart sont juste cassés en deux ou trop rouillés pour servir.

Léo prit un air faussement offusqué, mais la malice de son regard indiquait son amusement. Percy rit devant la comédie de son ami, et regarda un peu qui était autour. Nico était assis dans le canapé, Piper trottinait un peu partout pour parler avec tout le monde, les filles de l'équipe de hand discutaient entre elles, Hazel riait avec une fille qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, et Frank discutait avec Beckendorf, qui tenait Silena par la main.

Le jeune homme circula un peu partout dans la pièce, parlant avec tout le monde en mangeant ce qui lui tombait sous la main quand il la tendait vers le buffet.

\- Hey, enfin là ! S'exclama Katie en le croisant alors qu'elle courait après Travis.

\- La soirée commençait bien à dix-neuf heures non ?

La jeune fille lui fit signe d'attendre une seconde le temps qu'elle reprenne sa respiration. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches, laissant aller sa tête vers l'arrière un instant avant de se redresser.

\- Tu aurais pu venir plus tôt, ça m'aurait évité d'avoir à m'occuper des Alatir !

\- Comme si je pouvais les arrêter, sourit Percy.

\- Peut-être que tu aurais pu les empêcher de m'accueillir avec un sachet de farine parce que comme le dit si bien Connor, « c'est comme s'il te neigeait dessus » !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire en l'écoutant, n'arrivant pas à croire que les deux frères soient allés aussi loin le jour de l'an.

\- Heureusement que Piper avait des tenues de rechange pour moi, sinon j'aurais dû retourner chez moi !

\- Tu as connu plus méchant qu'un sac de farine, tenta-t-il.

\- Quand même ! Déjà qu'ils sont venus me chercher plus tôt de force au café…

Percy l'écouta se plaindre en la fixant, souriant en voyant les coups d'œil qu'elle jetait de temps en temps au-dessus de son épaule. A plusieurs reprises, les frères Alatir lui avaient fait signe, lui montrant des gâteaux ou une araignée en plastique, mais il les avait empêché d'embêter Katie davantage d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Enfin, tu n'es pas venu avec Annabeth ? Demanda-t-elle.

La question soudaine de la jeune fille le prit au dépourvu, et il rougit violemment, se raclant la gorge en essayant de reprendre son calme.

\- Je, non, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu'on serait venus ensemble ?

Ce fut au tour de Katie de sourire, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression que vous étiez plutôt proches tout les deux.

\- On est juste amis ! Rétorqua-t-il en s'empourprant de plus belle.

\- Tout le monde sait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous !

Percy fit volte-face et réalisa que Piper les espionnait, son petit sourire espiègle collé aux lèvres.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, je traîne tout le temps avec toi et on est juste amis !

\- Oui, mais c'est pas pareil, répliqua Piper.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on se connaît depuis tout petit, et que j'ai un petit-ami.

\- Qui te dit qu'Annabeth n'a pas de petit-ami ?

D'accord, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas, mais au point où il en était, autant essayer…

\- On en a déjà parlé, tu n'es pas le seul avec qui elle passe du temps Percy, et je suis une fille.

\- Mais pourquoi c'est si compliqué pour vous d'accepter qu'on soit juste amis et rien de plus ?

\- On t'a vu avec elle, commença Piper.

\- Tu lui as payé son café la dernière fois, enchaîna Katie.

\- Je paye le café de Piper de temps en temps, ça ne prouve rien.

\- Tu me demandes toujours si je l'ai vu quand on se voit au lycée, et vous allez au cinéma ensemble.

\- C'est ce qu'on fait entre amis.

\- Tu es toujours souriant quand elle est là, continua Piper.

\- Je suis toujours souriant tout court !

\- Percy, j'ai vu la manière dont tu la regardais quand elle ne faisait pas attention à toi au café.

\- Dès qu'elle apparaît quelque part, tu rayonnes littéralement ! Accepte-le, tu es attiré par elle.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il était à court d'argument. Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour convaincre ses deux amies, même si tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'appréciait pas Annabeth comme il pouvait apprécier Piper.

\- J'abandonne. De toute façon vous allez continuer de penser ça peu importe ce que je peux dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Absolument.

\- Tout à fait.

Katie et Piper avaient répondu en même temps, et en se jetant un coup d'œil, elles échangèrent un message que le brun ne comprit pas.

\- En parlant d'Annabeth, tu ne l'as pas invitée ?

\- Si, et ce n'est pas son genre d'être en retard, fit Piper en fronçant les sourcils. En fait je pensais aussi que tu allais venir avec elle.

En effet, Annabeth n'était jamais en retard, et le fait de savoir qu'elle n'était toujours pas arrivée inquiéta légèrement Percy.

\- Tu lui as donné le bon horaire ?

\- Bien sûr que je lui aie donné le bon horaire Percy, répondit son amie en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle doit certainement être en route, son bus doit être en retard ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Si jamais tu n'as pas de nouvelles d'ici une demie-heure, j'irai la chercher moi-même.

\- Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais, souffla Piper à Katie qui hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

Le jeune homme se retourna en entendant Frank l'appeler, et il lui fit signe d'attendre. Quand il se retourna, les filles avaient déjà commencé une conversation en murmurant, s'agitant dans tout les sens.

\- Je vais voir les garçons, eux au moins n'inventeront pas une histoire de rapprochement avec Annabeth.

Les deux filles lui prêtèrent à peine attention, trop occupées à parler entre elles. Percy soupira avant de rejoindre la ronde de garçons qui s'était formée près du buffet dans le salon. Hazel était postée juste devant Frank, les bras de son petit-ami passés autour de sa taille avec les mains posées sur son ventre. Silena était partie rejoindre Piper et Katie qui venaient de l'appeler, alors Hazel était la seule fille du groupe.

\- Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'elles allaient te lâcher, rit Charles en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Elle n'en ont pas fini, tu connais Piper, quand elle a quelque chose en tête…

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi, tu seras bientôt en couple.

Percy le regarda en écarquillant les yeux, sans voix devant la réponse de son ami.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

\- Je laisse tout ça aux filles, mais honnêtement, si Piper a vu quelque chose, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose, et s'il n'y a rien pour le moment, ça ne tardera pas. Cette fille a un don, je ne voulais pas y croire, mais regarde où j'en suis.

\- C'est pour ça que je dis que c'est étonnant qu'elle n'aie encore rien vu pour Léo, intervint Hazel.

Percy fronça les sourcils, regardant tour à tour la jeune fille et Léo. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu rater ?

\- Tu as vu quoi ?

\- Rien, j'ai plus entendu je dirais, sourit-elle. Tu te souviens qu'une fille a rejoint notre équipe de gym ?

\- Oui, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Et bien elle est là, et quand on parlait toutes les deux tout à l'heure, elle m'a avoué qu'elle trouvait Léo mignon, même si ses blagues sont nulles.

\- Ce qui est absolument faux, mes blagues sont très drôles, elle a juste besoin que je lui en raconte une ou deux. Mais je lui pardonne, puisqu'elle me trouve mignon, sourit Léo en jouant avec ses bretelles, son sourire mutin collé au visage.

\- Vas-y doucement, elle est nouvelle ici et ne connaît pas grand monde, ne lui fais pas peur.

\- Pour une fois qu'une fille s'intéresse à toi, rit Connor en s'approchant du groupe.

\- Je vais rester naturel, et vous verrez bien qu'elle va tomber sous mon charme, se contenta de répondre Léo en se recoiffant. Tu peux me la montrer s'il te plaît Hazel ?

\- Elle est assise dans le canapé, essaye de ne pas l'effrayer.

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui sourire avant de souffler un grand coup, se lançant dans la direction indiquée à grands pas.

\- Je parie qu'il va revenir dans moins d'une heure avec un râteau, fit Connor.

\- Je parie sur une demie-heure, relança Charles.

Le groupe se tourna mine de rien vers le reste du salon, essayant de voir ce qu'il se passait. Léo arriva près d'une jeune fille à la chevelure couleur caramel rassemblée en une tresse sur le côté et se laissa tomber dans le canapé juste à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta et le regarda, reculant dans le canapé alors que le garçon commençait à parler. Personne n'entendit ce qu'il lui raconta, mais la bande vit clairement les joues de la fille rougir et son corps se raidir. Elle croisa les bras et se détourna de Léo, regardant plutôt devant elle.

\- Il sera de retour dans cinq minutes, conclut Percy.

La soirée suivit son cours, et étonnement, Léo ne revint pas vers le groupe. Tout le monde fut surpris de le voir rire et discuter presque calmement avec une fille, restant tranquille dans le canapé sans faire de grands gestes dans tout les sens. Les frères Alatir eurent plus de mal à rester tranquille, et Katie échappa de peu à de la crème chantilly. Quand Silena était revenue auprès de son petit-ami et avait commencé à parler d'Annabeth et de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec ses deux amies, Percy s'était rapidement échappé. La jeune fille avait continué de parler du possible prochain couple phare du lycée aux côtés de Charles avec Hazel et Frank tandis que Percy avait rejoint Reyna un peu plus loin. Ils discutaient tout les deux des cours et des prochains matchs de hand qui les attendaient dans le championnat.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on peut garder le titre, les filles sont en forme, et il y a une bonne ambiance dans le groupe. Et toi, tu la sens comment ton équipe ?

\- On est prêt. C'était trop tôt pour nous l'année dernière avec tout les changements dans l'équipe, mais on a bien bossé aux entraînements et ça devrait être bon pour cette année.

\- Ça serait sympa qu'on ramène les deux coupes cette fois, le coach Hedge nous laisserait peut-être un peu de repos après, sourit la brune.

\- Le connaissant, je pense que ça le pousserait à rendre les entraînements encore plus durs, répondit Percy.

\- Pas faux, il va nous cuire juste avant les examens.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en riant avant de regarder l'heure. La demie-heure heure était passée, et Annabeth n'était toujours pas arrivée. Il s'excusa auprès de Reyna avant de chercher Piper du regard, la voyant partir vers la cuisine. Slalomant à travers ses amis, il la rejoignit et lui attrapa le bras pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule.

\- Toujours aucune nouvelle ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent un peu plus au calme.

\- Rien du tout. Je vais essayer de l'appeler, attend deux secondes.

Piper composa rapidement le numéro de son amie, attendant le téléphone à l'oreille. Son portable sonna dans le vide un moment, avant qu'elle ne tombe une fois de plus sur le répondeur.

\- Elle ne répond pas ?

\- Je suis encore sur la messagerie.

\- Ok, donne moi son adresse, je vais chez elle, fit Percy en sortant son portable de sa poche.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et une fois l'adresse notée, il retraversa la foule, attrapant sa veste avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrer, tapant un message à Annabeth, la prévenant qu'il se mettait en route pour venir la chercher.

Il arrivait dans l'entrée quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, lui faisant relever la tête de son écran de téléphone. Piper était trop loin pour avoir entendu le bruit, alors il s'avança et ouvrit la porte.

\- Annabeth ! Sourit-il en voyant la jolie blonde sur le pas de la porte.

\- Percy, heureusement que c'est toi qui nous ouvre ! Soupira-t-elle en le voyant.

C'est à ce moment que le brun remarqua un garçon à moitié caché sur le côté. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à mettre un nom sur ce visage, mais il était presque sûr de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Une sensation assez désagréable pesa dans son estomac, alors qu'il se forçait à garder son sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es venue accompagnée ?

\- En effet. Est-ce que tu sais où est Piper ?

\- Un peu plus loin dans le salon, tu veux que je l'appelle ? Demanda Percy en se tournant, prêt à crier.

Annabeth l'attrapa par la manche in extremis avant de le tirer, le fusillant du regard en lui intimant de se taire.

\- Surtout pas un bruit, ça a été assez compliqué comme ça à organiser, ne gâche pas sa surprise au dernier moment s'il te plaît ! Souffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Ignorant l'expression perplexe sur le visage de Percy, Annabeth se tourna vers l'inconnu, lui souriant avant de se décaler.

\- Vas-y, et laisse tes affaires ici, on s'en occupe, lui dit-elle avant de le laisser passer.

Le jeune homme qui jusqu'ici était resté caché lui sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule en remerciement avant d'entrer dans la maison, un sourire éclatant au visage. Annabeth prit un de ses sacs et Percy l'aida rapidement, la laissant rentrer à son tour avant d'avancer un petit peu.

\- Et c'est qui ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras, observant le garçon regarder un peu partout avant de s'avancer dans la foule.

\- Attend encore deux secondes et tu le sauras, se contenta de répondre Annabeth.

Intrigué, il regarda ses amis s'écarter devant l'inconnu pour lui donner le champ libre vers Piper. Cette dernière, occupée à discuter avec une invitée, se retourna avant de se figer, fixant le blond qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle en lui souriant.

\- Bonsoir, se contenta-t-il de dire, tendant les bras vers elle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues, et elle courut dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle avec force en l'embrassant.

\- Oh, je vois, souffla Percy alors qu'Annabeth souriait devant le bonheur de son amie.

\- Ça fait des semaines qu'on prépare son arrivée, mais je crois que ça en valait la peine.

\- Je pense que oui vu l'état de Piper.

Leur amie semblait rayonner avec une telle intensité qu'elle en éclipsait les guirlandes lumineuses. Une fois la surprise passée, elle se détacha de son petit-ami et il la reposa au sol, gardant néanmoins ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue en un geste tendre, le regard rivé dans le sien, essayant de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, avant de tourner la tête vers l'entrée.

\- Annabeth ! S'écria-t-elle en la voyant.

Prenant la main de son petit-ami, elle avança vers la jeune fille, la prenant dans ses bras une fois auprès d'elle.

\- C'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on m'ait fait, merci beaucoup, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Annabeth lui rendit son étreinte, satisfaite de l'effet de sa surprise.

\- Avec plaisir, joyeuses fêtes.

A côté d'elles, les deux garçons se regardaient, se jaugeant silencieusement. Ils avaient à peu près la même carrure, et même s'il n'en était pas encore totalement sûr, Percy avait l'impression que le blond en face de lui était très légèrement plus grand.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, finit-il par dire.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Percy en souriant.

Piper se dégagea de son étreinte avec Annabeth et se tourna vers Percy, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles placardé sur son visage.

\- Percy, je te présente Jason. Jason, voici mon meilleur ami Percy.

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main, et le brun se fit le commentaire que, malgré tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire Piper, il n'aurait jamais pu se douter que c'était lui le fameux Jason. Il avait bien la coupe courte des militaires et des yeux bleus électrique, mais à aucun moment elle ne lui avait dit qu'il était aussi grand.

\- Sympa les tatouages, fit-il quand son regard se posa sur son avant-bras découvert.

\- Merci, j'ai mis pas mal de temps pour finir ma manchette, et mon instructeur n'était pas ravi au début, mais dès qu'il a vu l'aigle sur mon bras il n'a plus rien dit.

Les deux garçons rirent avant que Piper n'attire l'attention de son petit-ami en lui serrant la main.

\- Tu viens, je vais te présenter au reste de mes amis.

\- Avec plaisir, lui sourit-il.

La jeune fille le tira vers Frank et Hazel pour le présenter, et Percy se retrouva avec Annabeth dans l'entrée.

\- Tu partais ? Lui demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il portait sa veste.

\- En fait on s'en faisait pour toi. Comme Piper n'avait pas de nouvelles, je lui ai demandé ton adresse, et je partais pour venir te chercher.

\- C'est gentil, sourit-elle avant de dénouer son écharpe.

Percy ne dit rien, se contentant d'enlever sa veste et de la débarrasser de la sienne avant de la conduire dans le salon.

\- En tout cas, tu as fait fort en lui ramenant Jason.

\- Attend, tu n'as pas encore tout vu, répondit Annabeth.

\- Comment ça ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et resta silencieuse, allant vers le buffet pour manger un petit peu. Pendant que Percy continuait de lui poser des questions pour en savoir plus, Piper faisait le tour de tout le monde présent avec Jason pour faire les présentations. Ils arrivaient près de l'équipe de hand quand le jeune homme se raidit, sa main se crispant dans celle de sa petite-amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, je suis juste content d'être avec toi, répondit-il rapidement avant de l'embrasser.

Sa réponse sembla calmer la jeune fille, qui se détendit au contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle soupira d'aise avant de rouvrir les yeux, se tournant vers ses amies.

\- Les filles, je vous présente Jason, mon petit-ami. Percy est le capitaine de l'équipe masculine, notre capitaine à nous est Reyna.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, Piper le poussa gentiment vers Reyna, qui semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Une fois face à face, ils prirent soin d'éviter tout contact visuel.

\- Ravie d'enfin te rencontrer, dit-elle en souriant brièvement.

\- Pareil pour moi.

\- Jason est là pour… Commença Piper, tu restes combien de temps à New-York ?

Le sourire du blond qui s'était fait plus crispé redevînt éclatant alors qu'il baissait la tête vers sa petite brune, prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes.

\- En fait, j'ai encore une surprise pour toi. Considère que c'est mon cadeau de Noël un peu en retard.

Le rythme cardiaque de Piper accéléra, alors qu'elle serrait ses grandes mains dans les siennes, le regard fixé dans le sien.

\- J'ai trouvé un lycée militaire à New-York qui est prêt à m'accueillir pour le reste de l'année, je suis transféré ici.

\- Tu ne repars pas en Californie ? Souffla Piper, sous le choque.

\- Non, je reste près de toi pour de bon cette fois.

La joie qui irradiait du couple faisait plaisir à voir, même si tout le monde n'avait pas entendu la nouvelle. Percy les regarda un moment, essayant de savoir ce qu'il se passait pour que Piper soit aussi sonnée, quand il l'entendit crier de joie. Il crut percevoir le mot transfert dans son excitation, et comprit enfin.

\- Tu savais qu'il ne repartais pas? Demanda-t-il à Annabeth.

\- On s'est occupés des papiers ensemble par téléphone et webcam. Il l'aime vraiment tu sais, ajouta-t-elle en observant le couple.

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Un petit peu au départ, avoua-t-elle, j'avais peur qu'il ne l'utilise pour son nom. Mais en apprenant à le connaître, j'ai compris qu'il s'en fichait totalement, et que tout ce qui lui importait, c'était elle. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis sûre que toi aussi tu avais des doutes.

\- De très légers doutes, mais Piper n'est pas idiote, elle s'en serait rendue compte s'il l'avait utilisée.

\- On dit que l'amour rend aveugle.

\- Et ce n'est pas le but ? Répliqua Percy avec son sourire en coin.

Annabeth le regarda un instant, réfléchissant réellement à sa question. Malgré toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient pu avoir tout les deux, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce genre de chose. Laissant le garçon sur place, elle traversa la pièce, discutant rapidement avec Silena et Hazel avant de bifurquer vers les canapés, se faisant attraper par Piper sur son chemin.

\- Et toi tu étais au courant ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de la logistique, sourit Annabeth en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas en petit cupidon…

\- Loin de moi l'idée d'être une entremetteuse ! C'est ton rayon les histoires de cœur.

\- En parlant de ça...Commença la brune avec son regard espiègle, l'entraînant vers le salon en laissant Jason avec les garçons.

Annabeth essaya de s'extirper de la prise de Piper, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle tenta de dévier la conversation, de l'orienter vers d'autres sujets d'observation, elle tenta même de lui faire remarquer que Léo et Calypso ne s'étaient quasiment pas quittés de la soirée comme lui avait raconté Hazel, mais la jeune fille avait balayé sa remarque d'un revers de main.

\- Leur cas n'est pas intéressant, je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'intervenir avec ces deux-là. Toi et Percy, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Piper, on est juste des amis, il n'y a rien de plus entre nous !

\- Pourquoi vous continuez de nier ce qui saute aux yeux !

\- Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus entre nous !

Piper souffla en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée par ce que ses deux amis continuaient de lui dire malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir par elle-même.

\- Bien sûr, il fallait que mes deux meilleurs amis soient les personnes les plus butées du monde…

\- Tu es au moins aussi têtue que nous, c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend aussi bien.

\- C'est pas faux, mais n'essaye pas de dévier le sujet de notre conversation !

\- Je refuse de te suivre sur cette pente, tu n'as de toute évidence pas besoin que j'alimente ton imagination.

Piper s'apprêtait à répondre, mais quelqu'un s'approcha d'elles. Relevant la tête, elle sourit en croisant les bras, se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé.

\- Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ? Fit une voix masculine.

Annabeth ferma les yeux instant, inspirant un grand coup en se préparant à une nouvelle vague de questions de la part de son amie. Celle-ci décida cependant de rester silencieuse, même si son regard parlait pour elle.

\- Du tout Percy, tu voulais parler avec Annabeth peut-être ?

\- Je peux vous laisser si vous êtes occupées, je n'avais rien d'important à lui dire, fit Percy en commençant à rebrousser chemin.

\- Attend ! Je te laisse ma place, je vais rejoindre Jason, histoire de voir comment il s'en sort avec Connor et Charles.

Ni lui ni Annabeth ne purent protester, et la jeune fille fila vers son petit-ami, ne manquant pas de faire un clin d'œil à Percy en route. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Annabeth, avançant encore un peu avant de s'installer à ses côtés dans le canapé.

\- De quoi vous parliez ?

\- Oh, tu connais Piper…

-Ah, tu as eu le droit à la grande discussion ?

\- Elle t'as fait le coup à toi aussi ?

\- Ouais, avant que tu arrives, rit Percy, et en plus il y avait Katie. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point elles sont coriaces ensemble !

La jeune fille sourit, jetant un coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas observés. Elle se fichait pas mal de l'avis des autres sur sa vie, mais elle n'appréciait pas d'être le centre de l'attention ou le nouveau spectacle pour les gens qui les entouraient. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de sa vie personnelle.

\- Je crois qu'être réunie avec la personne qu'elle aime lui donne simplement envie de voir ses amis aussi heureux qu'elle, fit-il en souriant.

\- Mais on a pas besoin d'être avec quelqu'un dans la vie pour être heureux.

\- C'est vrai, c'est important de savoir être heureux seul, mais être en couple, ça apporte autre chose.

\- Des soucis, des disputes, des crises inutiles…

\- Tu trouves que Piper et Jason ont l'air de se disputer ?

\- Non, mais regarde les choses en face : pendant des mois, ils se sont infligés des douleurs et de la peine en voulant rester ensemble malgré la distance.

\- Et regarde où ils en sont, répliqua le brun.

Annabeth fixa le couple du regard, voyant leurs sourire et regards complices, leurs mains qui semblaient être collées ensemble, la manière dont Piper posait sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, et comment il embrassait son front en suivant la conversation avec Hazel et Frank. Elle ne pouvait que constater les faits : ils avaient peut-être souffert en étant séparés, mais la joie qu'ils éprouvaient à être ensemble surpassait grandement la douleur.

\- C'est ça être en couple pour moi, continua Percy, malgré les disputes et les obstacles, tu avances avec quelqu'un, tu n'es plus seul dans les moments difficiles. Tu as une épaule sur laquelle t'appuyer, quelqu'un avec qui partager tes passions et découvrir de nouvelles choses. Tu explores le monde aux côtés d'une personne qui comprend ta vision des choses, et qui te montre la sienne. En même temps que tu apprends à connaître l'autre, tu apprends à te connaître toi-même. L'être humain n'est pas fait pour être seul, c'est bien d'être indépendant, mais aimer et être aimé en retour, ça n'a pas de prix.

La jeune fille le fixa tout le long de son monologue, l'observant jouer avec sa montre et se tordre les mains en réfléchissant, les sourcils froncés et une petite moue au visage.

\- Je veux dire, la confiance, la complicité, l'affection, ça ne t'as jamais tenté ? Finit-il par dire.

\- Si, bien sûr que si, souffla-t-elle, l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter et à qui on peut faire confiance, c'est très tentant.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as un regard si négatif sur l'amour ?

\- Je ne suis pas négative, je suis juste réaliste. De nos jours, les histoires d'amours se font et se défont tellement rapidement que c'est à se demander si l'amour existe encore réellement. Les couples qui durent sont tellement rares, et c'est pareil pour les personnes de confiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en amour ?

Annabeth réfléchit un instant, hésitant à se livrer sur un sujet aussi intime, mais après tout, il venait bien de le faire.

\- Je veux quelqu'un qui puisse me comprendre et me surprendre. Je veux quelqu'un qui puisse accepter tout ce que je suis, dans mes qualités comme mes défauts, et qui ne cherche pas à me changer en quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui me ressemble en tout point, mais juste quelqu'un de sérieux et fiable. J'ai besoin de stabilité et de quelqu'un qui puisse respecter mon indépendance tout en me poussant à me dépasser et à devenir meilleure. Pour moi, un couple est un duo dynamique qui s'entre-aide dans les projets personnels de chacun et qui s'investit dans un but commun. Être en couple, c'est avoir la certitude d'être soutenu dans ses travaux, d'être respecté en tant qu'individu et considéré en tant que partenaire dans la vie. Peut-être que c'est trop demandé à notre âge…

\- Je ne pense pas.

Percy avait gardé son regard rivé sur la jeune fille en l'observant avec attention alors qu'elle laissait tomber une nouvelle barrière entre eux. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de se mordre la lèvre, et ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans une mèche de ses cheveux blonds alors que ses yeux étaient restés fixés sur la table basse en face elle.

\- C'est bien d'avoir des principes et des attentes, et de s'y tenir même si ça suppose de rester seul pour le moment. Mieux vaut attendre un peu plus longtemps et trouver ce qu'on recherche que de se lancer dans des histoires qui ne mènent à rien.

Annabeth osa enfin lever les yeux vers lui, ses pupilles orageuses brillant d'une lueur amusée qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver à cet instant.

\- Si on m'avait dit que je discuterais de ma conception du couple avec toi un jour, je n'y aurais jamais cru, dit-elle.

Percy s'enfonça dans le canapé, riant devant la conclusion de la jeune fille.

\- Moi non plus je n'aurais pas pensé parler de ça avec toi en début d'année, sourit-il.

\- Tu ne savais même pas que j'existais en début d'année.

\- C'est pas faux, en même temps tu ne savais rien de moi non plus, objecta-t-il.

\- J'en savais déjà pas mal, même si la plupart des rumeurs étaient fausses.

\- La plupart seulement ?

\- D'accord, la quasi-totalité, concéda la blonde et replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Percy parut satisfait et prit un air faussement suffisant, jusqu'à recevoir un coussin dans le visage.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y, répondit Annabeth.

\- Tu n'as rien dis sur le côté affectif du couple dans ta description, est-ce qu'il y a une raison à ça ?

La jeune fille se crispa, et elle détourna le regard. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait jamais connu aucune marque d'affection désintéressée, que ce soit paternelle, maternelle, amicale ou amoureuse. Il lui faudrait tellement de temps pour tout lui raconter…

\- Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience de ce côté là.

\- Tu n'as jamais été en couple ?

\- Une fois.

\- Et avec ton copain, vous ne vous teniez pas la main ? Il ne te prenait pas dans ses bras, ne t'embrassait pas, ne te chatouillait pas, ne jouait pas avec tes cheveux, enfin tout ces trucs de couple ?

Plus il parlait, et plus Annabeth luttait pour ne pas frémir, des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré garder enfouis dans un coin de sa mémoire revenant à la surface.

\- Si, fit-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais… C'était il y a longtemps, et vu comment ça s'est fini je préfère ne pas y penser.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que ça s'est mal fini une fois que ça finira mal la prochaine fois, répondit Percy avec douceur, si ça se trouve, la prochaine fois que tu te mettras en couple, ce sera pour de bon. Il ne faut pas que tu associes tout ces gestes affectifs à ton ex, ça serait dommage de passer à côté de tout ça parce que tu as eu une mauvaise expérience.

\- Tu as déjà été en couple ?

\- Oui.

\- Et est-ce que ta copine t'as déjà trahi ? Ou manipulé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est déjà servi de toi dans ta vie ?

\- Bien sûr que ça m'est déjà arrivé Annabeth.

\- Et malgré tout tu continues de souhaiter de t'attacher émotionnellement à une autre personne, à vouloir partager des moments de complicité et d'intimité avec elle, à te livrer complètement ?

\- C'est parce que ça m'est arrivé que je veux aimer, lâcha-t-il, si tu arrêtes de vouloir être aimé et de partager tout ça, alors ceux qui t'ont blessé dans le passé ont gagné. Il faut réussir à laisser le passé dans le passé, et à avancer. Si tu laisses ce qui t'est arrivé prendre le dessus, tu ne seras jamais heureuse.

Annabeth se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre. Bien sûr, pour lui il était assez facile de penser comme ça, mais pour elle, c'était autre chose. Elle n'avait connu que le mensonge et la méchanceté, et son passé lui avait appris à se méfier de tout et tout le monde. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir penser comme lui, mais c'était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir. Seul le pragmatisme l'aidait, et même si elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'engager avec quelqu'un, ce serait trop compliqué. Elle devrait mentir, cacher tout un pan de sa vie, et elle ne pouvait pas demander ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas donner. Or si elle était incapable d'être honnête en couple, autant ne pas essayer.

\- Percy, viens voir ! Cria Connor.

Le jeune homme se leva, mais avant de partir, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Annabeth.

\- Ne réfléchis pas trop ce soir, c'est le nouvel an, profite du moment.

La blonde lui sourit brièvement avant d'acquiescer et de se lever à son tour, lissant les plis de son haut. Lui partit vers Connor, tandis qu'elle se rapprocha de Reyna et des autres filles pour faire connaissance.

A l'approche de la nouvelle année, tout le monde fit le décompte. Quand minuit s'afficha sur le grand écran de télévision dans le salon, tout les couples présents s'embrassèrent, et les amis se prirent dans les bras, souriant devant l'année qui se profilait pour eux en prenant des photos. On trouva Travis et Katie dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le balcon, s'embrassant sous le ciel étoilé new-yorkais. La musique se mit à raisonner dans toute la maison alors que la nuit commençait, et quelque part dans toute cette agitation, l'océan rencontra l'orage de loin, lui souriant en levant son verre. L'orage lui sourit et leva aussi son verre, profitant comme il le lui avait conseillé de la soirée en se détendant au rythme de la musique.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Avec un petit retard, je vous publie un nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas de vacances, alors les cours et la fatigue s'accumulent, je suis désolée. Je sais que quelque uns d'entre vous voulaient voir Jason, j'espère que vous êtes contents d'enfin le voir ! Et cette petite discussion entre Percy et Annabeth, vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Petite question pour vous, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être la seule à travailler : Quel est votre chapitre préféré pour le moment et pourquoi ?**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et comme d'habitude j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Merci à tous et à bientôt !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

On dit souvent que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Annabeth connaissait ce dicton mieux que quiconque.

Après un court répit pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, tout avait recommencé : les coups, les cris, les insultes. C'était à se demander si la nouvelle résolution d'Isabel n'était pas de transformer sa vie en un calvaire perpétuel, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dur à vivre avant. Sa belle-mère avait développé de nouvelles stratégies pour lever la main sur elle : quand personne n'était à la maison et que la jeune fille avait le malheur de travailler dans une autre pièce que sa chambre, elle s'approchait, faisait tomber quelque chose et l'accusait de l'avoir fait à sa place. Si les coups étaient pour ainsi dire supportables, les humiliations quotidiennes devenaient ingérables. Voir les yeux d'Isabel remplis de satisfaction malsaine alors qu'elle était forcée de nettoyer et ramasser après elle, son sourire à peine caché, son ton suffisant quand elle la cassait... Elle se permettait même de faire des remarques devant son père, qui ne relevait jamais, au grand désespoir d'Annabeth. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ouvrir les yeux et se rendre compte de ce qu'elle vivait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas réaliser que sa femme battait sa propre fille ?

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez dur comme ça, en plus de subir un traitement de plus en plus violent chez elle, Annabeth liait des liens de plus en plus forts avec sa troupe d'amis. S'inventer des week-ends joyeux passés en famille et autres, et les raconter en regardant Piper, Hazel, Silena ou Percy dans les yeux était insupportable. Mentir à ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis les plus proches la dégouttait, et elle n'arrivait plus à se regarder dans le miroir quand elle se levait.

Ce matin avait été particulièrement compliqué pour la jeune fille : Matthew et Bobby partis en voyage scolaire, il ne restait plus qu'elle et Isabel dans la maison, et cette dernière ne se gênait pas pour en profiter. A peine levée, Annabeth avait du nettoyer un café renversé « par accident » sur le comptoir de la cuisine, prenant un coup de pied au passage. Même si elle avait essayé de rester enfermée dans sa petite bulle et de ne pas écouter tout les commentaires que sa belle-mère avait pu lui faire, ses pics l'avaient blessée. Isabel savait parfaitement sur quels points appuyer pour lui faire du mal, et elle n'hésitait pas à le faire, lui rappelant que sa mère l'avait abandonnée à chaque occasion.

Voulant partir au plus vite, Annabeth s'était préparée à la hâte, arrivant au lycée avec une avance assez conséquente. Heureusement pour elle, le concierge la remarqua et lui ouvrit, la laissant se réchauffer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Essayant de faire abstraction de tout ce qui s'était passé durant le début de sa matinée, elle sortit un livre de son sac et s'installa près d'un chauffage à côté de sa salle de classe, préparant le cours qu'elle avait avec Percy dans l'après-midi.

Grâce à Piper et au cours de français, Annabeth réussit à se détendre. Son amie lui avait raconté la fin de ses vacances passées avec Jason. La voir aussi heureuse lui faisait du bien, ça lui permettait de se rappeler qu'après tout, ils étaient des adolescents, et que la vie les attendait devant eux.

\- On ne se voit pas tout les jours, mais savoir qu'on vit dans la même ville, que je n'ai qu'à prendre ma voiture pour aller le voir, et qu'il peut passer ses week-ends avec moi…

\- Ça doit vous changer, sourit la blonde en marchant dans les couloirs.

\- C'est sûr, c'est tellement différent ! Il n'y a plus de décalage horaire, on peut faire des choses que tout les couples font, aller au cinéma, au restaurant, passer des soirées ensemble. Même s'il doit rester dormir toute la semaine dans son internat, c'est tellement bon de le voir le soir, le mercredi après-midi et le week-end !

Des exclamations interrompirent leur conversation, et les filles tournèrent la tête vers un Léo très excité qui sautillait dans tout les sens.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Fit Piper.

\- Tu te souviens de Calypso, la fille avec qui il avait passé la soirée du nouvel an ?

\- Oui ?

\- Apparemment Valdez vient d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec elle, sourit Percy.

\- Non !

\- Et si ! Explosa Léo en lui collant son portable sous le nez.

Piper et Annabeth lurent rapidement le message qui confirmait le rendez-vous, avant de le regarder, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

\- Où est Travis ? Il me doit une pizza pour ça !

Toute la bande se mit à rire, encore sous le choque de ce qu'il se passait. Qui aurait pu deviner que les choses iraient à ce train en le voyant sauter dans le canapé à côté de Calypso chez Piper ?

\- Je crois qu'il est avec Katie pour le moment, répondit Hazel.

\- Encore ? On ne les décroche plus l'un de l'autre depuis le nouvel an !

\- On peu dire pareil de toi et Calypso, rétorqua Connor.

Léo piqua un phare en souriant, faisant une fois de plus rire ses amis qui ne se privaient pas pour le chambrer.

\- Vous êtes juste jaloux d'être célibataires et sans aucune fille qui soit intéressée par vous !

\- C'est ça Valdez, profite tant que tu peux.

\- Mais je compte bien faire durer ce moment !

\- Est-ce que tu aurais des sentiments pour elle Léo ? Demanda Silena avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est encore trop tôt pour le dire, balbutia-t-il en jouant avec des écrous.

\- Il a des sentiments pour elle ! Fit Piper.

Percy et Annabeth échangèrent un regard, souriant en voyant que Piper changeait de cible pour une fois. Heureusement pour Léo, la sonnerie empêcha la jeune fille de se lancer dans un interrogatoire sentimental, et il salua rapidement tout le monde avant de partir.

\- Quatorze heures à la bibliothèque ? Souffla Percy vers Annabeth.

\- Quatorze heures à la bibliothèque, confirma-t-elle avant de le laisser filer en cours de physique, partant de son côté.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans accroc, Annabeth récupérant un devoir en langue avant de rentrer déjeuner. Isabel était au travail, elle put donc manger en toute tranquillité, profitant du calme régnant dans la maison. Malgré tout, elle décida de ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin, et après avoir posé ce qui ne lui servirait pas pour le cours, elle repartit vers la bibliothèque.

Elle fut surprise de trouver Percy assis sur les marches devant le bâtiment, elle qui pensait arriver en avance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

\- La bibliothèque est fermée aujourd'hui, répondit-il en se relevant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regarde par toi-même.

La jeune fille s'avança vers la porte, lisant rapidement la feuille scotchée dessus avant de soupirer.

\- Bon, où est-ce qu'on peut aller pour ton cours ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

\- On peut toujours aller chez moi si tu veux, il y aura ma mère, elle doit certainement être en train de travailler sur des scénarios en ce moment.

Annabeth réfléchit une seconde, déstabilisée. Elle avait horreur des imprévus, et cette fois ne faisait pas exception. Essayant de ne rien laisser paraître, elle souffla un bon coup, tentant de se calmer. Elle ne risquerait rien chez Percy, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, et sa mère ne pouvait pas être comme Isabel, c'était impossible.

\- D'accord, allons-y, finit-elle par dire en serrant son livre contre elle.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de la laisser montrer dans sa voiture, les ramenant à l'appartement. L'ascenseur était encore en panne, alors ils durent remonter par les escaliers. Une fois arrivés sur le palier, Percy ouvrit la porte, laissant Annabeth avancer dans l'entrée. La jeune fille resta silencieuse, observant son nouvel environnement. Une ambiance cosy régnait dans l'appartement, et une odeur de cookies et de sapin parfumait l'entrée. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, savourant le calme et le sentiment de sécurité qui l'envahissait.

\- Maman ? Appela Percy en refermant la porte.

\- Dans le salon mon chéri, répondit une voix plus loin dans l'appartement, comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà rentré, tu n'avais pas cours avec…

La voix s'était rapprochée, et l'adolescente se retrouva presque nez à nez avec la mère de Percy. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés et un regard bleu chaleureux, avec cette lueur pétillante que le jeune homme avait toujours dans les yeux.

\- Oh, tu dois être la fameuse Annabeth ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant la blonde dans ses bras.

La jeune fille inspira brusquement, se figeant le temps de l'étreinte. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cet accueil, mais essaya comme elle put de cacher sa surprise.

\- Annabeth, je te présente ma mère, sourit Percy.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer madame Jackson.

\- Appelle moi Sally, répondit la brune avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Son sourire ressemblait tellement à celui que Percy arborait en permanence que c'en était troublant. Il embrassa rapidement sa mère sur la joue avant de poser son sac sur la table du salon, lui expliquant leur venue soudaine.

\- La bibliothèque était fermée pour des travaux, du coup j'ai proposé à Annabeth de venir faire le cours à la maison. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout ! Lança sa mère avant de refaire surface dans le salon, de toute façon je suis occupée avec mes manuscrits, je ne ferai pas de bruits.

\- On sera le plus calme possible, promis Annabeth.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude du bruit avec Percy, rit-elle avant de lui tendre une assiette, un cookie ?

La jeune fille sourit et prit un gâteau dans l'assiette, mordant dedans. Elle émit un gémissement de contentement presque instantanément.

\- C'était vos cookies que Percy a apporté au nouvel an !

\- Tu les avais goûté ? Demanda le brun.

\- Comment résister ? Je n'en ai jamais mangé d'aussi bons !

\- Merci, lui sourit Sally, je ne vais pas vous retenir, vous avez du travail et moi aussi.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent de la tête et s'installèrent autour de la table, attaquant un nouveau cours.

Le temps défila, les exercices s'enchaînant sans problème. Annabeth et Percy ne purent s'empêcher de se chamailler par moment, faisant rire Sally qui naviguait à travers une mer de feuilles noircies à l'encre. Percy lui ressemblait tellement dans l'attitude que c'était troublant pour la jeune fille. La mère et le fils avaient tout deux cette faculté de mettre les gens en confiance et à l'aise tout de suite, ils partageaient ce sourire avec une petite fossette et ce regard chaleureux, et leur gentillesse était sans limite. Leur complicité faisait plaisir à voir, et elle se laissa aller au sentiment de confort et de sécurité qui l'enveloppait.

Après le dernier exercice, la discussion avait dérivé vers les idées de métier de chacun.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pensé à océanologue pour toi, rit Annabeth.

\- Pourquoi, tu ne me trouves pas assez intelligent ?

\- Non c'est pas ça ! J'étais juste persuadée que tu n'envisageais pas des études une fois diplômé, en tout cas pas des études en dehors du sport.

\- Les clichés ont la vie dure...Soupira le garçon en secouant la tête.

Sally se leva en riant, passant dans le salon pour aller vers la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta devant les deux adolescents, jetant un œil aux feuilles de cours de son fils.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire peut-être, un café, un jus de fruit ? Proposa-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Je veux bien un café s'il vous plaît, sourit-elle.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, ajouta Sally en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant d'aller vers la cuisine.

\- Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien.

Percy observa en silence sa mère et Annabeth, content de voir qu'elles s'entendaient bien. C'était important pour lui que sa mère apprécie ses amies, et ça le rendait heureux de voir Annabeth aussi détendue et souriante.

\- Et toi, tu veux faire quoi ? Peintre, écrivaine, historienne ?

\- Architecte, répondit la jeune fille en serrant la tasse de café entre ses mains après avoir remercié Sally.

\- Ah oui ? Tu n'as jamais rien dit à propos d'architecture depuis que je te connais pourtant.

\- Je passe mon temps à lire sur des monuments et à les dessiner, tu n'y as juste pas fait attention.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais montré tes dessins !

La jeune fille lui sourit avant de sortir une pochette de son sac, la tendant à Percy.

\- Tiens, jette un coup d'œil si tu veux.

Avec précaution, le garçon ouvrit la pochette en sortit quelques feuilles. Dans le tas de dessins au crayon et au fusain, il tomba sur l'aquarelle qu'elle avait faite quand ils étaient en sortie, et la tendit devant lui en souriant.

\- Je me rappelle de ça !

\- C'est magnifique, tu as un don ! S'exclama Sally, qui observait les dessins par-dessus l'épaule de son fils.

Annabeth rougit devant les compliments, sirotant son café en les laissant regarder ses travaux.

\- Effectivement, tu dessines souvent des bâtiments…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'inspire dans tout ça ? Demanda Sally.

\- Les formes, la solidité des édifices, leur structure, la hauteur, le style propre à chaque époque, zone géographique ou architecte, les matériaux utilisés, l'emploi des constructions, tout.

\- Mais ta passion vient bien de quelque chose d'autre que ça, on retrouve ce qui t'inspire dans tout un tas d'autres choses que des bâtiments, répliqua Percy, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse vers l'architecture en particulier ?

\- Et bien, contrairement à la grande majorité des choses qui nous entoure, les constructions tiennent dans le temps. Même toute petite, je construisais des tours et je dessinais des immeubles. Il y a quelque chose de durable, de fiable dans l'architecture, quelque chose que je ne retrouve nul part ailleurs. Je pense que cette passion a certainement quelque chose à voir avec mon caractère. J'ai horreur que les gens me laissent tomber, j'ai horreur du temporaire. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je veux devenir architecte.

\- Pour construire quelque chose de permanent. Un monument qui dure mille ans, souffla Percy.

Annabeth lui sourit, et depuis leur rencontre, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un sourire aussi franc sur son visage. Ses yeux brillaient de joie, sa passion pour l'architecture transparaissant dans le gris de son regard. Le garçon était fasciné par cette facette d'Annabeth qu'il ne connaissait pas, plus légère, beaucoup moins sur ses gardes.

Le regard de Sally alla de l'un à l'autre, son sourire tendre trahissant ses pensées.

\- Et tu es dans le lycée Goode depuis l'année dernière ? Comment ça se fait que vous ne vous soyez jamais rencontrés avant ?

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, se posant la question l'un à l'autre.

\- Je pense qu'on ne fréquentait pas les mêmes lieux et personnes au lycée, et qu'on avait aucun cours en commun, finit par dire Annabeth.

\- Tu ne faisais pas français avec Piper avant l'année dernière ?

\- Si, mais elle ne m'avait jamais parlé d'Annabeth jusqu'à… Intervint Percy, se taisant abruptement.

\- Jusqu'à ? Fit la jeune fille, intéressée de savoir comment son nom avait été mentionné pour la première fois.

Percy se dandina sur sa chaise, rougissant à vue d'œil. Il avait son petit sourire gêné aux lèvres qui la faisait toujours rire, et son regard restait résolument collé sur ses feuilles de cours regroupées sur un coin de la table.

\- Jusqu'au jour où je suis venu chercher les autorisations de sortie dans la salle d'art, lâcha-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux. En fait j'étais intrigué par toi, surtout tes yeux.

\- Mes yeux ?

\- Oui, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec un regard aussi...Je ne sais pas comment le décrire, mais il a attiré mon attention.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fixé en sortant de la salle ? Sourit Annabeth en se rappelant de ce jour.

\- Tu l'as remarqué ?

\- Percy, tu as beaucoup de qualités, mais la discrétion n'en fait pas parti, désolée.

Le jeune homme se frotta la nuque en riant sous le regard amusé de sa mère qui ne ratait pas une miette de la conversation.

\- Quand on était en train de manger à la cantine après, je t'ai repéré près des fenêtres, et Piper m'a vu te regarder. Elle a un peu joué avec mes nerfs, mais j'ai réussi à avoir ton nom quand même.

\- Elle ne m'a jamais raconté ça !

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle t'a raconté pas mal de choses déjà.

\- Pas faux.

Percy eu soudain l'air un peu paniqué. Sachant que Piper avait du mal à tenir sa langue, il avait peur de ce qu'elle avait pu dire à Annabeth…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser de questions à la jeune fille, celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et eut un hoquet de surprise. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et elle se mit à ranger ses feuilles précipitamment.

\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je suis vraiment désolée mais je dois y aller, souffla-t-elle en panique.

Percy fronça les sourcils et l'aida à rassembler ses affaires, ne comprenant pas son changement d'attitude si soudain. Un regard vers sa mère lui indiqua qu'elle ne comprenait pas plus ce retournement de situation que lui.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je te ramène ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Pas du tout, j'attrape mes clés et on y va.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'entrée pour prendre ses clés dans sa veste alors qu'Annabeth saluait Sally.

\- J'ai été ravie d'enfin te rencontrer, depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi, sourit la brune en prenant rapidement l'adolescente dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi, et encore désolée de partir aussi précipitamment, répondit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse en se dégageant.

\- Ça ne fait rien, on se reverra.

\- Avec plaisir.

Sally lui sourit une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la porte pour rejoindre Percy. Il salua sa mère de la main avant de descendre avec Annabeth jusqu'à sa Jeep, suivant ses instructions sur la route pour aller chez elle.

Tout le long du trajet, Annabeth regarda son portable, comptant presque les secondes qui s'écoulaient sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle voulait aller plus vite, mais Percy était déjà au maximum, et elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir quant au reste de sa soirée. Elle triturait une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, se mordant la lèvre quasiment jusqu'au sang tant elle redoutait ce qui allait lui arriver.

Quand sa maison fut enfin en vue, elle soupira, cramponnant son sac en se retenant de ne pas sauter de la voiture. Quand Percy se gara sur le bas-côté, elle défit sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière à la volée, sautant sur le trottoir.

\- Merci beaucoup, on se voit demain !

\- A demain, répondit le brun juste avant qu'elle ne claque la portière pour trottiner jusqu'au perron.

Il la regarda entrer, repartant sans trop comprendre pourquoi elle avait été aussi stressée. Peut-être avait-elle des parents à cheval sur les horaires ?

Le lendemain, tout le monde profita de la pause déjeuner pour passer un moment ensemble. Il avait fallu trouver de quoi allonger leur table habituelle avec les nouveaux arrivants dans le groupe, et à eux, ils faisaient autant de bruit que tout le reste du réfectoire.

Au bout de la table, Travis embêtait gentiment Katie, alors que Léo discutait avec Connor, Calypso à ses côtés. Depuis quelques temps, ces deux-là ne se quittaient plus : quand ils n'étaient pas en train de discuter, ils s'envoyaient des messages. Déjà que Léo n'était pas d'un naturel calme, mais quand son portable vibrait et qu'il voyait le nom de la jeune fille sur son écran, il se mettait à sauter partout et il était impossible de réussir à le calmer. En fait, seule Calypso réussissait ce miracle. Quand il s'emballait et qu'il commençait à parler trop vite ou à trop gesticuler en groupe, un simple regard ou sourire suffisait pour qu'il redescende et se contrôle.

\- Je sais que je peux faire mieux que toi Percy, tu verras au prochain entraînement ! S'exclama-t-il alors que la conversation tournait vers le handball.

\- Dans tes rêves, je vais t'atomiser, comme d'habitude.

\- Tu parles beaucoup mais je n'ai rien vu au dernier match, rit Piper.

\- Tout le monde peut avoir un coup de mou c'est bon ! Et puis, au prochain match, je vais être obligé d'assurer vu que le journal va écrire sur nous, pas vrai Annabeth ?

En souriant, Percy donna un petit coup d'épaule à la blonde qui était restée bien silencieuse aujourd'hui. Elle grimaça et essaya de sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Le jeune homme remarqua son attitude et fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet à propos de son amie.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

\- Très bien, en t'en fais pas.

Elle essaya encore de sourire, mais Percy nota les cernes marqués et son regard éteint. C'était comme si elle était la physiquement, mais que son esprit était ailleurs. Elle cachait ses bras sous la table et n'avait quasiment pas touché son assiette.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien aujourd'hui…

\- Je suis juste fatiguée, tout ira mieux demain quand j'aurais dormi.

La sonnerie résonna dans le réfectoire, et tout le monde se leva pour aller en cours. Dans un mouvement, la manche du tee-shirt d'Annabeth se retroussa, et Percy aperçut un hématome énorme sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras. La petite troupe avançait déjà vers la sortie, et il attrapa la jeune fille par le coude, essayant d'éviter l'hématome pour ne pas lui faire mal.

\- Annabeth, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

\- Rien, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

\- Parce que ça n'est pas apparu comme par magie, répondit le garçon en remontant sa manche pour dévoiler sa blessure.

La jeune fille se dégagea vivement, le poussant presque loin d'elle en rabaissant sa manche. Elle prit une grande inspiration, mais il entendit le tremblement de son souffle.

\- C'est rien, je suis juste tombée dans l'escalier hier soir.

\- Toi ? Tu es tombée ?

\- Oui Percy, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de rater une marche.

\- Mais tu t'es jetée pour avoir un bleu aussi gros, tu n'es pas juste tombée, objecta Percy en croisant les bras.

\- J'étais pressée, je courrais en chaussettes et mon pied a déraper, c'est tout.

Le regard d'Annabeth devenait sombre au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, et il sentait qu'elle était complètement braquée. Tout discussion serait inutile, il n'en saurait pas plus.

\- Bien, d'accord, souffla-t-il. Fais plus attention la prochaine fois.

\- Merci pour tes précieux conseils, maintenant, si ton interrogatoire est terminé, j'aimerais arriver à l'heure à mon cours.

\- C'est fini, on peut y aller, sourit-il en essayant de la détendre.

Du moins pour l'instant. Il avait bien l'intention de découvrir ce qu'elle lui cachait, et il avait déjà un plan…

* * *

 **Bonjour, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Percy semble se rapprocher du secret d'Annabeth...**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, j'ai adoré les lire ! (et j'adore toujours lire l'avis de mes lecteurs !). Pour répondre au dernier commentaire sur le dernier chapitre, je ne connais absolument pas le roman "Ma raison de vivre" de Rebecca Donovan, et en me renseignant un peu j'ai effectivement trouvé des similitudes avec la situation d'Annabeth, je vais sûrement le lire, merci de m'en avoir parlé !**

 **Comme d'habitude j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, merci !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Percy n'était pas discret. Il ne l'avait jamais été, et ne le serait sans doute jamais. C'est pourquoi il abandonna toute tentative et grimpa à la gouttière sans se préoccuper des grincements de celle-ci. De toute façon, il faisait nuit, alors personne ne le verrait. Arrivé au niveau de la chambre, il se cala comme il put et passa la main dans l'espace entre la fenêtre et le rebord, la relevant d'un coup avant de passer une jambe dans la pièce, puis l'autre, se redressant et s'époussetant avant de refermer la fenêtre.

\- Percy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Assise en tailleur sur son lit avec son ordinateur, Annabeth le fixa, incrédule. Il sourit et avança dans la pièce, regardant rapidement autour de lui.

\- Et bien, puisque tu ne voulais pas discuter ce midi, je me suis dit que j'allais te rendre visite dans la soirée pour qu'on parle tout les deux.

\- Et moi qui pensais que c'était juste le vent qui faisait bouger la gouttière… Soupira la blonde en se levant.

Elle portait un tee-shirt et un short avec des chaussettes et une veste, et ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon serré par un crayon. Consciente qu'il pouvait voir des parties de son corps qu'elle dissimulait habituellement, elle se cacha à demi derrière le coin de son bureau, s'appuyant contre le mur dans une position faussement nonchalante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Tout. Tu te caches, tu ne parles jamais de toi, de ta famille, de ta vie en Californie, de tes passions. Je ne sais quasiment rien sur toi, et ça fait des mois qu'on se parle. Tu manies très bien l'art de l'esquive, mais comme tu peux le voir, je sais contre-attaquer.

Annabeth le défia du regard, mais le brun ne faiblit pas. Il garda les yeux rivés dans les siens, attendant une réponse.

\- J'ai mes raisons, lâcha-t-elle en se détournant.

\- C'est tout ? Je croyais qu'on était amis Annabeth.

\- On est amis ! J'ai quand même le droit de conserver une part de ma vie pour moi.

\- Mais tu gardes toute ta vie pour toi !

La jeune fille prit un air paniqué et lui intima l'ordre de se taire, lui couvrant la bouche de sa main en lui jetant un regard noir. Une fois sûre qu'il ne se remettrait pas à crier dans sa chambre, elle recula et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, cachant ses jambes avec un plaid.

\- Bien, si tu ne veux rien me dire, je découvrirai des choses sur toi par moi-même, lança Percy en regardant la pièce, se mettant à marcher tranquillement. Après tout, quoi de mieux pour apprendre à connaître quelqu'un que de découvrir son espace personnel ?

Il s'approcha du bureau, jetant un œil vers les différents papiers et photos accrochés sur le mur. Entre les post-it et listes de livres, il aperçut une photo. Poussé par la curiosité, il la détacha du mur et l'observa un instant. Une femme se tenait devant la tour Eiffel, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés volaient dans le vent, et son regard empli de détermination inspirait une impression de déjà-vu à Percy.

\- Qui est-ce ? Fit-il en se tournant vers Annabeth.

Il s'approcha du lit et lui montra le cliché. Le regard de la jeune fille devint mélancolique, et elle lui prit le morceau de papier glacé des mains, passant le bout du doigt sur la silhouette de la femme.

\- C'est ma mère.

\- Pourquoi ce regard triste ?

Elle soupira et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, acceptant finalement de s'ouvrir à lui.

\- Mes parents se sont rencontrés à l'université, et sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre quasiment au premier regard. Ma mère est tombée enceinte jeune, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fini leurs études. Elle a décidé de me garder et a rompu avec mon père sans rien lui dire à propos de moi. Elle a disparu en coupant complètement les ponts, et un soir, peu après ma naissance, elle m'a posé sur le pas de la porte de mon père et est partie. Quand il a ouvert la porte en entendant sonner, il m'a trouvé dans mon couffin, avec une lettre qui lui expliquait que j'étais sa fille. Il m'a élevé seul pendant sept ans, a obtenu son diplôme, et s'est marié à ma belle-mère Isabel. Ils ont eu des jumeaux ensemble, mes demi-frères Bobby et Matthew.

Percy garda le silence un instant, ne voulant pas accabler son amie de questions alors qu'elle semblait déjà peinée. Il posa sa main sur son genou, le tapotant en signe de réconfort alors qu'elle fixait toujours la photo.

\- Alors toi aussi tu ne connais pas l'un de tes parents, souffla-t-il.

Annabeth secoua la tête, avant de poser la photo sur le plaid qui la couvrait, prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles. Elle n'a jamais essayé de me contacter, et je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle. Elle est quelque part, elle vit sa vie, mais sans moi…

\- Il doit bien y avoir une raison, je suis sûr qu'une mère n'abandonnerait pas son enfant comme ça, tenta le garçon.

\- Aucune raison ne justifie d'abandonner sa fille sur un tapis de porte ! Si elle ne voulait pas de moi, elle n'avait qu'à pas me faire ! Elle s'est enfuie pour m'avoir, et quand elle m'a eu elle m'a abandonné !

Percy voulait la consoler, il voulait trouver les mots justes pour calmer sa douleur, mais rien ne venait. Même s'il avait perdu son père tout jeune, lui savait qu'il avait été voulu et aimé, et qu'il n'était pas parti de son gré.

\- Même mon père ne m'a pas choisi. Je crois qu'il ne me voulait pas non plus. Il travaillait toujours, d'ailleurs ça continue, et il m'évitait au maximum. Un jour je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne passait pas de temps avec moi, et il m'a dit que je ressemblais à ma mère. Je lui rappelle tellement son échec amoureux qu'il m'évite. Mon propre père m'évite…

Sa tristesse transperça le cœur du jeune homme. Son regard gris empli de souvenirs aigres et de douleur lui faisait mal à voir, il sentit sa poitrine se comprimer. Sans réfléchir, il avança la main vers son visage pour remettre une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

\- Il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir une fille aussi exceptionnelle que toi alors, murmura-t-il en laissant traîner sa main sur sa joue une seconde. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus digne d'attention que je connaisse, et si lui ne veux pas passer du temps avec toi, je serais là. Je sais que ça ne remplacera pas l'absence de ton père ou de ta mère, mais tu n'es pas seule pour autant.

Annabeth se laissa faire, la tête tournée vers le garçon, les yeux plongés dans les siens, immobile. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa joue la picotait agréablement, et elle regretta qu'il retire sa main.

Percy se releva pour rattacher la photo à sa place, continuant son petit tour en silence. Sur le psyché placé un peu plus loin, il reconnut sa casquette bleue qu'il lui avait donné il y avait quelque temps. En-dessous, il aperçut une autre casquette, quasiment identique. Il s'approcha pour l'observer, regardant le symbole des Yankees.

\- Tu aimes le baseball ?

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai de ma mère avec sa photo. Mon père la lui avait offerte à leur premier rendez-vous.

Ne voulant pas insister, il replaça l'objet sans poser plus de questions. Il avait presque fini de faire le tour de la chambre quand quelque chose tomba juste devant lui. Le jeune homme ramassa le bout de papier, le fixant sans rien dire. Cette fois-ci, la photo montrait Annabeth, toute souriante dans les bras d'un garçon. Elle était légèrement plus jeune, la photo datait de l'époque où elle vivait encore en Californie.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, une sensation désagréable le gagna, et il fusilla du regard le blond qui se tenait derrière Annabeth sur le cliché. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse, épanouie auprès de lui…

\- Ça vient de tomber, fit-il en revenant vers la jeune fille.

\- Je croyais l'avoir jetée…

Percy n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle prit la photo et la déchira avec énergie, en faisant une boule de papier avant de la jeter dans un coin sans se tourner.

\- Le garçon sur la photo…

\- C'était il y a longtemps, une erreur.

\- C'était ton ex n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, et je ne veux pas en parler, le coupa-t-elle en regardant rageusement son plaid.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es autant en colère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Percy ne savait rien de lui, mais il le détestait déjà. Peu importe la raison de leur rupture, de qui il était, ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, il ressentait une forte antipathie pour lui. Savoir qu'il avait eu la chance d'avoir Annabeth et qu'il l'avait sûrement blessée faisait bouillir une colère en lui qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

\- Au début tout allait bien, il s'est montré gentil, prévenant, le garçon parfait. On est devenus amis très rapidement, il me défendait contre ses amis qui se moquaient de moi, et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. On s'est mis ensemble, et j'ai cru que c'était le bon, mais je me suis trompée. Il m'a menti, il m'a trompé. J'ai appris que je n'étais qu'un pari entre lui et ses amis, il devait réussir à sortir avec moi avant la fin de l'année pour gagner, mais qu'il voyait d'autres filles pendant qu'on était en couple. C'était la première fois que je m'ouvrais comme ça à quelqu'un, que je partageais des choses personnelles, et je me suis faite avoir.

Combien de fois avait-elle été trahie dans sa vie ? D'abord sa mère, puis son père, et son petit-ami. Toute sa vie n'était qu'une succession de déception, il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle s'était repliée sur elle à ce point. Percy ferma les poings sur ses genoux, serrant les mâchoires.

\- C'est injuste, tu ne méritais pas ça…

\- Personne ne mérite ça.

\- Je te promets que moi je ne te trahirai jamais, que je ne ferai jamais rien pour te blesser. Tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi, répondit-elle en souriant, passant sa main sur son avant-bras.

Percy releva la tête, surpris pas son contact. C'était assez ironique qu'elle soit là à le consoler alors que c'était elle qui avait vécu toutes ces choses. Il ouvrait la bouche pour parler quand elle tourna vivement la tête vers la porte, se levant d'un bond.

\- Cache toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Percy s'il te plaît, fais ce que je te dis !

\- D'accord d'accord, je me cache où ?

Annabeth semblait de plus en plus paniquée, ce qui ne faisait que l'inquiéter. De quoi avait-elle peur à ce point ?

Elle le tira du bras vers le dessous de son lit, et il rampa rapidement, veillant à ce que ses pieds ne dépassent pas. Pile au moment où il s'immobilisait, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. D'où il était, il ne vit que des pieds avancer dans la chambre, et le garçon hésita même à respirer de peur de faire trop de bruit.

\- Oui ? Lança Annabeth.

\- A qui est-ce que tu parlais ? Demanda une femme.

\- A personne, j'étais juste au téléphone.

\- Alors tu parlais avec quelqu'un, c'était qui ?

\- Piper, elle voulait me poser des questions à propos de notre devoir de français.

Un court silence succéda cet échange froid, et un instant, Percy pensa qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre. Il ne le voyait pas, mais à ce moment, Annabeth fixait sa belle-mère dans les yeux, priant pour qu'elle ne remarque pas l'adolescent sous son lit.

Isabel plissa les yeux mais n'insista pas, changeant de sujet.

\- Je t'avais demandé de faire la vaisselle ce soir, lança-t-elle sèchement.

\- Je l'ai faite dès que je suis rentrée de cours.

\- Ah oui ?

La menace qui pesait sous cette simple question lui fit froid dans le dos, et elle sentit son souffle se faire plus rapide alors qu'elle tentait de se maîtriser. Elle se tint immobile, préférant ne pas répondre.

\- Tu appelles ça faire la vaisselle ?

La claque qui suivit prit Annabeth de court. Elle ne l'avait pas vu esquisser le moindre geste, et le coup lui décrocha la mâchoire.

\- Tu te moques de moi ! Tout traîne sur l'évier, tu n'as rien essuyé !

Chaque phrase était ponctuée d'un coup, lui meurtrissant les bras et les cuisses. Dans sa colère, Isabel fit voler d'un geste les pots de crayons posés sur le bureau, le tout s'éparpillant à travers la pièce.

\- Tu n'es bonne à rien, je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi ton père ne t'a pas laissé sur le pas de la porte ! Toute notre famille se porterait bien mieux sans un boulet comme toi !

Le ton montait de plus en plus, tout comme l'intensité des coups. Le dernier fut si fort qu'elle tomba à terre, dos au lit. La jeune fille ferma les yeux un instant en prenant un coup de pied, consciente que, recroquevillé à quelques centimètres d'elle, Percy assistait à tout ce qui se passait.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas recommencer, est-ce que tu as compris ?

Annabeth se releva, le souffle coupé par le dernier coup. Elle acquiesça de la tête, mais le regard mauvais de la femme en face d'elle lui indiqua que ce n'était pas assez.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu, est-ce que tu as compris ? Redemanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Bien.

Et sans lui accorder plus d'importance, elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Un silence pesant suivit sa sortie, les secondes s'égrenant tellement lentement que la jeune fille crut voir une éternité passer avant d'entendre du mouvement près d'elle. Percy sortit de sous le lit, se relevant sans un mot alors qu'Annabeth se frottait le bras, à l'endroit où Isabel l'avait frappé. Elle redoutait cet instant, elle avait prié tout les dieux pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais, et maintenant Percy savait tout.

\- Tu peux y aller, je vais ranger, ce contenta-t-elle de dire.

Elle gardait la tête tournée vers la porte, ne voulant pas voir la pitié dans le regard de son ami. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il la voie comme un petit animal blessé, une pauvre fille en détresse. Leur amitié n'y survivrait pas.

Quand elle osa enfin risquer un coup d'oeil vers Percy, elle ne vit pas une once de pitié dans son regard. Elle y trouva une immense tristesse, enflammée par de la colère. Elle pouvait voir qu'il réfléchissait à toutes les fois où elle lui avait menti, toutes les fois où elle s'était presque sauvée en courant. Annabeth vit de la culpabilité dans ces pupilles bleu océan, alors qu'il l'avait tant aidé.

Sans un mot, Percy s'approcha d'elle et d'un mouvement lent, passa sa main sur son bras, lui attrapant la main avec douceur. Il avait toujours été très doux dans ses mouvements.

\- Annabeth, souffla-t-il en serrant sa main, je ne vais nulle part.

Cette phrase, qui sonnait comme une promesse pour la jeune fille, lui fit un bien énorme. Elle poussa un soupir tremblant en le regardant dans les yeux, la tête légèrement penchée à cause de leur proximité.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, je me suis débrouillée toute seule jusque-là, je peux continuer.

\- Hors de question de te laisser seule face à… ça.

\- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages…

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'asseyant sur le lit d'Annabeth et gardant sa main dans la sienne. Il l'amena auprès de lui dans un geste souple et la laissa s'asseoir à ses côtés, le regard baissé sur leurs mains.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce qui m'attend.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que je vis depuis qu'elle est là.

\- Alors raconte-le moi.

Serrant sa main, il l'encouragea à se confier. Annabeth déglutit avec difficulté, la gorge nouée, avant de finalement tout lui dire. Elle lui raconta comment à sept ans, elle avait accueilli cette femme dans sa vie, toutes les violences qu'elle avait vécues, toutes les insultes qu'elle avait essuyées. Ce ne fut un moment agréable pour personne, mais c'était nécessaire. Ils restèrent de longues heures assis l'un près de l'autre, Percy passant son bras autour des épaules de son amie et inspectant les endroits où elle avait été frappée.

\- Ton père ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe je suppose, fit-il les sourcils froncés, caressant le dos de sa main de son pouce.

\- Il ne l'a jamais remarqué, en même temps elle se débrouille toujours pour que rien ne se voit.

\- Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir remarqué tout ce que tu vivais plus tôt, si seulement je m'en étais aperçu, j'aurais peut-être pu…

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Percy, tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé depuis que je te connais. C'est en grande partie grâce à toi que j'arrive à rester forte.

Le jeune homme lui sourit, mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Annabeth, il faut que tu préviennes la police, ça ne peut plus durer.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est impossible.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle t'a menacé si jamais tu le faisais ?

\- Je ne peux pas priver mes frères de leur mère ! Si jamais je le dis à la police, les services sociaux vont s'en mêler, et imagine s'ils retirent la garde des enfants à leur deux parents ? Je ne peux pas leur faire ça.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'infliger ça, on trouvera un moyen pour que tes frères restent avec ton père et toi, mais elle ne peut pas rester ici à te frapper et t'insulter. Je refuse qu'elle touche à un de tes cheveux une fois de plus.

Annabeth lui sourit et serra sa main entre les siennes, se sentant soulagée de l''avoir près d'elle. Malheureusement, sa présence ne changerait pas grand-chose à ses problèmes.

\- Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Après ça, je partirai à l'université et je n'habiterai plus ici, elle ne pourra plus rien me faire.

Percy ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il ne protesta pas. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre son avis, ce serait briser sa confiance. Il garda le silence un moment, réfléchissant à toute allure pour trouver comment sortir Annabeth de sa situation. Il ne voulait pas la laisser comme ça, à souffrir.

\- Je veux que tu me préviennes quand ça ne va pas, quand il se passe quelque chose, quand elle te menace. Je veux être là pour toi.

\- Percy, tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça je t'assure…

\- Promet-le moi, insista-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune fille le fixa un moment, hésitant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en fasse encore plus, elle s'en voudrait. En même temps, elle sentait qu'il faisait de gros efforts en acceptant de ne pas prévenir les autorités.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle.

Le brun acquiesça en soupirant avant de se passer sa main libre sur le visage. Elle l'observa un moment, notant les mouvements de ses mâchoires qui se contractaient et des muscles de son bras qui roulaient sous son pull. Il regardait le sol à côté d'elle, son regard lui inspirant l'océan lors d'une tempête. Lentement, elle approcha sa main de son visage.

\- Tu es mignon quand tu t'inquiètes, fit-elle en faisant glisser ses doigts sur sa joue, tes sourcils sont tout froncés.

Percy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma, encore choqué par son geste. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, se laissant faire sans bouger. Elle qui répugnait à lui prendre la main quelques semaines auparavant, elle osait le toucher et ne se dégageait pas de sa prise.

Sans dire un mot, il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Annabeth passa ses mains dans le dos musclé du garçon, posant sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Elle inspira un grand coup, profitant de leur proximité. Percy avait ce don de la calmer en un rien de temps. Il ne fallait jamais grand-chose : un regard, un sourire, un bref contact, et elle se sentait apaisée. Alors qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la touche, elle ne refusait plus de prendre sa main ou de lui faire un câlin. Comment avait-il réussi ce tour de force ? Jamais, à aucun moment, elle n'aurait cru qu'elle pourrait être aussi complice avec quelqu'un, de surcroît un garçon.

\- Il faut que je range Percy, souffla-t-elle en se dégageant à contrecœur.

\- Attend ne bouge pas, je m'en occupe.

\- Tu ne vas pas ranger mes crayons. Tu ne sais même pas comment je les trie !

\- Laisse-moi essayer, sourit-il en se mettant à quatre pattes pour aller chercher les crayons sous le lit.

L'adolescente croisa les jambes sous elle et resta assise dans son lit, regardant son ami ramper aux quatre coins de sa chambre. Une fois que tout les crayons furent ramassés et rassemblés sur le lit, il récupéra les différents pots et commença à faire des tas. C'était assez impressionnant le nombre de bout de bois différent qu'elle avait !

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il plaça ses tas dans les pots, et les posa devant Annabeth, attendant son verdict.

\- Alors ?

\- Comment tu as fait ? Demanda-t-elle en observant les pots sans un crayon rangé au mauvais endroit.

\- Tu ne parles peut-être pas beaucoup de toi, mais la manière dont tu agis le fait pour toi. Tu es quelqu'un d'organisé, de carré, mais qui a un sens esthétique développé. Alors j'ai opté pour une séparation entre couleurs froides et chaudes, et des divisions par nuances.

La jeune fille reposa les pots sur son bureau, recréant son arc-en-ciel avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais autant attention à moi, lança-t-elle en se retournant.

Percy rougit vivement et se passa la main sur la nuque en riant.

\- Je fais attention aux gens qui comptent pour moi.

\- Alors je compte pour toi ?

Percy prit une teinte de rouge de plus, au plus grand plaisir d'Annabeth. Elle adorait le taquiner, ça fonctionnait à chaque fois.

\- Bien sûr que tu comptes pour moi, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Et maintenant que Piper a retrouvé Jason, tu vas m'avoir sur le dos encore plus souvent qu'avant.

\- Comme si je ne te voyais pas déjà assez.

Le brun prit un air blessé et posa la main sur sa poitrine, faisant rire la jeune fille qui le bouscula gentiment. Il resta encore un petit peu, tenant à ce qu'Annabeth finisse la soirée sur une note positive. Au bout d'un moment, son portable vibra dans sa poche de jean, et il répondit rapidement à un message avant de regarder son amie.

\- C'est ma mère, je dois y aller.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est tard, et on a cours demain, sourit-elle en défaisant son chignon, laissant ses boucles blondes cascader dans son dos.

Percy acquiesça en regardant ses longs cheveux d'un air distrait, résistant à l'envie de passer ses doigts dedans.

\- Bonne nuit Annabeth, on se voit demain, fit-il en la prenant brièvement dans ses bras, lui embrassant la tempe au passage.

\- Bonne nuit Percy, fais attention sur le chemin du retour.

\- Je garde mon portable près de moi, si jamais ça ne va pas…

La jeune fille hocha de la tête avant de le suivre vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et l'enjamba, prêt à partir, avant de se stopper dans son mouvement, regardant Annabeth.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose ? Questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers sa chambre.

\- Non non, juste… n'hésite pas si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, peu importe l'heure, si tu m'appelles je répondrai.

\- D'accord, merci pour tout Percy.

\- Pas de quoi, sourit-il avant d'agripper la gouttière.

Sur ce, il retourna vers sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Annabeth le regarda partir avant de se coucher, soulagée que quelqu'un connaisse enfin toute la vérité. Elle n'aurait plus à mentir ou à se cacher. Enfin, elle n'allait plus être seule.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Voilà, Percy est finalement au courant pour Annabeth... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience!**

 **Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura au final pour la fiction, comme ça je dirais environ 30, mais ça peut varier ^^**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui commentent mes chapitres, vous êtes ma motivation ! A bientôt !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

\- Allô, Percy ?

\- Piper, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Sourit le garçon.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me passer Annabeth s'il te plaît ?

\- Et qu'est ce qui te dit qu'elle est avec moi ?

\- Tu dois l'accaparer vu qu'elle ne répond pas quand je l'appelle.

Jusque-là affalé dans le canapé du salon, Percy se redressa, en alerte. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la nuit où il avait rendu visite à Annabeth dans sa chambre. C'était d'ailleurs devenu une habitude, il allait toujours la voir le soir au moins deux fois par semaine pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et passer du temps avec elle. Ces soirées avaient permis à la jeune fille de s'ouvrir à lui, et ils avaient noué une vrai complicité. Même lorsqu'ils étaient en public, elle n'hésitait plus à lui faire un câlin de temps en temps, et il avait pris la manie de lui tenir la main quand il l'accompagnait en cours ou vers la cantine. Ces gestes affectueux leur avaient valu quelques remarques et regards, mais ils n'y avaient pas prêté attention. Annabeth avait le droit aux pics et regards noirs de certaines filles du lycée mais elle les ignorait, souriant au garçon quand il voyait une fille de l'équipe de gym la regarder de haut en bas avec dégoût et qu'il serrait sa main plus fort dans la sienne.

Les choses semblaient s'être calmées quand Bobby et Matthew étaient rentrés de leur voyage, et Isabel n'avait plus autant d'occasions de lui hurler dessus ou de la frapper. A chaque fois qu'il remarquait une trace de coup, ils partaient dans une longue discussion, qui se finissait toujours de la même manière : Percy serrait les dents et promettait de ne rien dire, et Annabeth passait à autre chose pour alléger le ton. Il devenait cependant plus dur pour lui de tenir sa promesse chaque fois qu'il constatait de nouvelles traces de coups, et elle devait redoubler d'efforts pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

\- C'est bizarre, elle répond toujours d'habitude, souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je me suis demandée si elle n'était pas avec toi, ça aurait expliqué pourquoi elle ne décroche pas.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, tentant de trouver une explication en vain.

\- Je vais essayer de l'appeler, je t'envoie un message si j'ai des nouvelles.

\- D'accord, je te tiens au courant si j'ai quelque chose de mon côté, répondit Piper.

Percy raccrocha et composa rapidement le numéro d'Annabeth, attendant le téléphone à l'oreille en l'écoutant sonner dans le vide. Il tomba une première fois sur la messagerie, et réessaya, pour obtenir le même résultat. Il insista encore un peu sans plus de succès, ce qui l'inquiéta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Sally en entrant dans le salon.

\- Piper m'a appelé pour me dire qu'Annabeth ne répond pas au téléphone. J'ai aussi essayé mais je tombe toujours sur le répondeur.

La mère du jeune homme s'installa à côté de lui dans le canapé, la même mine inquiète que son fils au visage.

\- C'est étrange, elle n'a pas l'habitude de faire ça. Vous vous êtes disputés avec elle ?

\- Non, tout va très bien. Je l'ai vu encore ce midi à la cantine, elle a mangé avec nous avant d'aller en art plastique.

\- Peut-être qu'elle travaille et qu'elle a posé son portable dans un coin, ou qu'il est en silencieux, essaya Sally.

\- Elle le garde toujours près d'elle quand elle révise, justement pour voir si quelqu'un lui envoie un message ou l'appelle. C'est pas ça…

Sa mère se trouva à court d'arguments, tentant avec son fils de trouver une raison à cette attitude. Après un moment de réflexion, Percy se leva, rangeant son portable dans une poche de son pantalon avant d'aller mettre ses chaussures.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je vais aller voir chez elle, fit-il en enfilant sa veste en cuir avant d'attraper ses clés dans le bol de l'entrée.

\- Fais attention, et tiens-moi au courant. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé…

\- J'espère aussi.

Sur ces mots, il passa le pas de la porte et descendit les escaliers deux à deux jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, marchant à grandes enjambées jusqu'à sa voiture. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, et le froid était mordant ce soir-là.

Grimpant au volant de sa Jeep, il se mit en route vers la maison d'Annabeth, son hyperactivité le titillant. Il voulait aller plus vite, doubler tout le monde et griller les feux, mais il réussit à se contenir et à respecter le code de la route. Tout Manhattan était agitée en ce vendredi soir, et le trafic était chargé. Les automobilistes s'énervaient derrière leurs volants, klaxonnant et faisant des queues de poisson à tout-va. Malgré le froid de la nuit, des foules marchaient sur les trottoirs, emmitouflées dans d'épaisses couches de vêtements.

Percy profita d'un arrêt à un feu rouge pour jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone, mais ni Piper ni Annabeth ne l'avaient contacté. Faisant vrombir le moteur, il dérapa presque sur le bitume quand le feu passa au vert, se dépêchant pour arriver au plus vite à l'adresse de son amie.

Une fois dans la rue, il se gara rapidement et sauta de son siège, trottinant jusqu'à la maison, passant sur le côté pour que personne ne le voit. Essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruits, il grimpa à la gouttière qui menait à la chambre d'Annabeth, espérant l'y trouver endormie ou perdue dans un livre. Chaque pas ne faisait que resserrer le nœud dans son estomac, et quand sa tête arriva au niveau de la fenêtre, il retînt sa respiration. La pièce semblait être plongée dans le noir, alors le jeune homme se débrouilla pour ouvrir la fenêtre comme il put, se glissant dans la pièce la tête la première.

Se relevant en étouffant un juron, il attrapa son portable et alluma sa lampe torche, se tournant vers le lit. Les draps étaient froissés, mais personne ne dormait. Annabeth détestait que son lit ne soit pas fait quand elle n'était pas dessus, elle avait souvent râlé après lui parce qu'il mettait le bazar et ne rangeait rien derrière.

Un vent de panique traversa Percy, et cette panique ne fit que s'accentuer quand il se tourna, découvrant le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Faisant rapidement le tour de la pièce, il ramassa machinalement les cahiers éparpillés sur le sol, les empilant sur le bureau avant de tirer les draps et de reclasser les livres dans la bibliothèque. Il savait pertinemment que ranger sa chambre ne lui dirait pas où se trouvait Annabeth, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, et tout remettre en ordre l'aidait à se calmer.

Il recommençait à avoir des pensées logiques quand il s'approcha de l'armoire de la jeune fille. Un de ses pots à crayons en verre était éclaté par terre. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de certains morceaux, colorant le sol.

Il s'était passé quelque chose.

Quelque chose était arrivé, et Annabeth était sûrement blessée. Cette pensée balaya toute idée rationnelle du cerveau de Percy, qui sauta pratiquement de la fenêtre avant de courir vers sa voiture, démarrant en trombe. Annabeth était quelque part dans la ville, et il devait la retrouver, et vite.

Tout en conduisant, il se fit une liste des différents endroits où elle aurait pu aller. Il décida d'aller vérifier au lycée en premier, puis à la bibliothèque, mais elle n'était à aucun de ces endroits. Il réessaya de l'appeler, laissant plusieurs messages sur son répondeur avant de poursuivre ses recherches. Piper lui demanda des nouvelles, mais il fit mine de ne rien savoir de plus que toute à l'heure, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Annabeth lui ait parlé de sa belle-mère, alors il garda le silence.

\- Mais où es-tu Annabeth, soupira-t-il en arrivant à Central Park après avoir vérifié l'aquarium.

Il faisait le tour de Manhattan depuis plus d'une heure et demie, et il n'avait toujours aucune réponse à ses appels. A ce stade, son hyperactivité avec pris le dessus sur lui, et il était tout juste conscient de ce qu'il faisait quand il conduisait. A chaque nouveau lieu vérifié sans succès, son anxiété montait d'un cran, et il perdait petit à petit son sang froid.

Il n'avait plus aucune idée quand il remonta dans sa Jeep, tapant nerveusement son volant avec ses doigts, tournant dans les rues dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Il allait se décider à appeler la police quand une idée lui vint subitement. Il restait un endroit où il n'était pas allé, une dernière possibilité.

Se garant les roues à moitié sur le trottoir, il écarta les passants et se faufila jusqu'au café où il allait de temps en temps avec Annabeth.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte d'un coup, le regard scrutant le visage des clients à la recherche de son amie. Tout au fond, à leur table habituelle, une fille était assise, des boucles blondes dépassant d'une casquette bleu marine.

Elle était là, il l'avait retrouvée.

Poussant un soupir tremblant, il avança vers elle, saluant les serveurs.

\- Hey, murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant devant Annabeth.

Au son de sa voix, elle releva la tête, ses yeux rougis par les pleurs croisant ceux de Percy. Instinctivement, il s'accroupit et la prit dans ses bras comme pour la protéger, la berçant alors qu'elle nouait ses bras autour de son cou, le corps secoué par des sanglots. Le bruit de ses pleurs étranglés fendit le cœur du garçon, qui tenta de la calmer comme il put, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants à l'oreille.

\- Annabeth regarde-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il tînt son visage entre ses mains et vit sa lèvre fendue et le début d'ecchymose sur sa pommette. Jamais elle n'avait eu de marques au visage.

\- C'est Isabel, souffla-t-elle, j'étais dans ma chambre et elle est arrivée comme une furie. Elle hurlait encore plus fort que d'habitude, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle était autant en colère. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la voir venir, elle a commencé à me frapper, et elle lançait tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main sur moi. Je n'en peux plus Percy, c'est trop…

Le jeune homme l'écouta en silence, la regardant dans les yeux en essuyant ses larmes du pouce.

\- Dès qu'elle est sortie de ma chambre, j'ai pris un sac avec quelques affaires et je suis partie. Je ne savais pas où aller, et j'avais froid…

Percy prit ses mains glacées entre les siennes et essaya de les réchauffer, retirant les petits bouts de verre qu'il voyait.

\- Ça va aller, je suis avec toi.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se redressa et attrapa son sac à dos en le passant sur son épaule. Personne ne leur prêtait attention, ce dont il fut satisfait. Annabeth ne supporterait pas d'être vue à cet instant de faiblesse. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la ramena contre lui, sortant du café pour monter dans sa voiture. Il attrapa une couverture à l'arrière et la plaça sur Annabeth avant de les conduire chez lui, jetant des coups d'œil vers la jeune fille toutes les deux secondes.

Le temps parut être une éternité sur la route, rien n'allant assez vite. Il voulait la conduire le plus rapidement possible dans un endroit sûr, où elle pourrait enfin se sentir en sécurité.

Son portable se mit à sonner dans sa poche au moment où il descendit du véhicule, Piper essayant de l'appeler.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Annabeth.

\- Je ne peux pas te forcer à lui mentir, mais j'aimerais que tu ne lui parles pas de mes problèmes s'il te plaît…

Percy acquiesça, commençant à monter les escaliers avec la jeune fille derrière lui. Il envoya un message vague à Piper, lui disant qu'il l'avait trouvé mais qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée pour le moment parce qu'elle était occupée. Arrivés devant la porte, il tourna la tête vers Annabeth, se demandant comment elle allait réagir en voyant sa mère, et vice versa. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, et avoir une présence féminine apaisante ne pouvait que faire du bien à la blonde.

Inspirant, il ouvrit la porte et se décala après être entré pour laisser de la place à la jeune fille. Il posa son sac au sol et lui fit signe d'avancer quand Sally apparut près de l'entrée.

\- Percy te voilà ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message ! Comment va...

Son regard bleu passa de son fils à la jeune fille à moitié cachée derrière lui, et elle cessa instantanément de parler. Percy se tourna vers Annabeth, lui laissant le choix d'avancer plus loin ou non. Elle mit quelques secondes à relever la tête, laissant la mère du garçon voir son visage. La jeune fille retrouva dans son regard tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans celui de Percy le jour où il avait appris ce qui lui arrivait.

S'approchant d'elle, Sally lui retira sa casquette et la posa sur le porte-manteau avant d'inspecter de plus près son visage, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Percy, va chercher la pharmacie et une serviette dans la salle de bain s'il te plaît, et ramène quelque chose de chaud pour Annabeth, dit-elle avant de reporter son attention vers la jeune fille, l'emmenant vers une chaise dans la cuisine.

Percy retira sa veste et partit vers les escaliers pour aller chercher ce que sa mère venait de lui demander. Il trouva rapidement la trousse de secours et une serviette avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, fouillant dans son armoire avant de trouver un sweat-shirt et un short propre. Il redescendit avec le tout, posant le change sur le dossier du canapé avant de rejoindre sa mère et Annabeth dans la cuisine. Il se figea un instant en voyant les manches ensanglantées du tee-shirt de la jeune fille, avant de poser la trousse à côté de sa mère avec la serviette propre, s'installant à côté d'Annabeth.

\- Ca fait dix ans que ça dure, mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi loin. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était capable de faire preuve d'autant de méchanceté et de violence…

\- On ne se doute jamais de quoi est capable quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit trop tard, répondit Sally.

\- Quand mon père me l'a présentée la première fois, elle était toute gentille et souriante. Mais une fois qu'elle a eu mes deux frères, les choses ont changé petit à petit. Au début, c'était une remarque par-ci, un geste un peu brusque par-là, et elle s'excusait toujours, prétextant toujours que c'était le stress de devoir s'occuper de jumeaux qui lui faisait dire et faire ces choses…

\- Et avec le temps, les remarques sont devenues plus incisives, puis il y a eu la première gifle, qui n'était pas volontaire, et puis le premier coup de poing, les insultes, et sans t'en rendre compte tu t'es retrouvée coincée dans cette situation.

Annabeth fronça les sourcils, laissant Sally désinfecter ses coupures en regardant tour à tour les Jackson. Sally perçut l'incompréhension de la jeune fille, et tout en continuant ses soins, elle se tourna vers son fils.

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- Dit quoi ? Fit Annabeth en fixant le garçon assis à côté d'elle.

Percy, dont le regard était fixé sur les avant bras de son amie, se redressa.

\- Nous aussi, on a connu ce que tu vis. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y a quelques années, ma mère était mariée à un homme violent et alcoolique. Il nous frappait et nous insultait, passait ses journées à boire et à jouer au poker. Dans ses mauvais jours, il m'attrapait et me cognait la tête contre les murs, et j'avais le droit au lancer de bouteilles.

Pour illustrer ses paroles, il releva la manche de son pull et lui montra une longue cicatrice à peine visible près de son coude. Annabeth passa le doigt sur le trait fin, se laissant le temps de digérer l'information. C'est pour ça qu'il la comprenait aussi bien, qu'il faisait autant attention à ses gestes et ses paroles. Elle le comprenait soudain beaucoup mieux.

\- Comment vous en êtes-vous débarrassés ?

\- Ça n'a pas été facile, mais Percy m'a convaincu d'aller voir la police après une soirée où il s'était montré particulièrement violent. Ils l'ont arrêtés et il va finir sa vie en prison.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Les enfants n'auraient plus leur mère, mon père se retrouverait à nouveau seul…

\- Il y a des moments dans la vie où il faut savoir faire passer sa sécurité avant le bien-être des autres Annabeth, lui souffla Sally en finissant de mettre des pansements sur ses blessures, tu ne peux pas accepter qu'on te traite de cette façon. Je sais que c'est difficile, et que tu as peur, mais c'est dans l'intérêt de tous.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, le regard baissé alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Percy glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement, prenant soin de ne pas appuyer trop fort. Il lui souriait, la soutenant silencieusement.

\- Va te mettre à l'aise, je m'occuperai de tes vêtements, sourit Sally.

Annabeth se leva, laissant Percy la guider dans l'appartement. Il lui tendit la tenue qu'il lui avait descendu et lui indiqua le chemin vers la salle de bain.

\- Si jamais tu veux autre chose, je peux te trouver un jogging ou un tee-shirt, peu importe.

\- C'est très bien comme ça, merci Percy, fit-elle en prenant les vêtements, montant les premières marches de l'escalier pour aller se changer.

\- Je t'attends ici, prend ton temps surtout.

\- Et tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le souhaites, ajouta Sally.

Annabeth hocha de la tête en signe de gratitude avant d'aller enfiler les vêtements de Percy. Ils étaient trop grands pour elle, mais c'était très confortable de se noyer dans un sweat. Quand elle redescendit, Percy était assis dans le canapé et sa mère dans un fauteuil attenant. Les deux se tournèrent vers elle, lui souriant alors qu'elle avançait timidement.

\- Viens par ici, offrit le jeune homme en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

La blonde s'avança jusqu'à la place qu'il lui proposait, se laissant tomber dans le canapé en se calant confortablement.

\- Tu veux que je prévienne ton père que tu es là ? Proposa Sally.

\- C'est inutile, il est en séminaire pour le week-end et Isabel ne lui dira pas que je suis partie si elle s'en aperçoit.

Percy passa le bras autour de ses épaules et l'amena contre lui, tandis que sa mère acquiesça avant de se lever, posant son livre et ses lunettes sur la table du salon.

\- Je vais me coucher. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à le demander à Percy ou à moi. Essaie de te reposer.

A sa surprise, elle s'avança vers le canapé et lui embrassa le front, avant de faire pareil à son fils et de monter dormir. Ce simple geste d'affection lui réchauffa le cœur et lui permit de se détendre. Elle se blottit contre le jeune homme, posant sa tête sur son épaule et un bras autour de sa taille, fixant le film qu'il avait lancé en essayant de laisser son esprit vagabonder vers autre chose que sa belle-mère. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Percy, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne put retenir de se poser des questions.

\- Percy ?

\- Hun, souffla le garçon sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

\- Tu avais quel âge quand ça a commencé ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser de quoi elle parlait, il comprit tout de suite. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il se redressa et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.

\- Ma mère s'est mariée quand j'avais cinq ans. Il a commencé quelque mois après.

Savoir que Percy avait connu la même chose qu'elle encore plus jeune la peina, et elle resserra son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Il frappait aussi ta mère je suppose…

\- Oui, il lui a cassé les côtes à deux reprises. Dès que j'ai compris qu'il s'en prenait à elle en plus de moi, j'ai décidé que je ferais tout pour devenir son centre d'attention. Il a vite compris et dès qu'il voulait passer ses nerfs sur moi et que je me rebellais, il me disait que c'était moi ou ma mère. J'ai les os solides maintenant, à force de les avoir eu fêlés, cassés ou fracturés.

\- Il t'a brisé les os ? Frémit Annabeth en s'imaginant la scène.

\- Il avait de gros poings, et même saoul il savait comment les utiliser, sourit le jeune homme.

Sa remarque ne fit pas rire Annabeth, dont les sourcils étaient froncés. Malgré tout ce qu'Isabel pouvait lui faire, elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui casser quelque chose. Elle l'avait poussé dans un escalier, ce qui lui avait valu une cheville foulée mal soignée, mais elle n'avait pas la force physique de faire beaucoup plus. Percy n'avait pas eu cette chance, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça de la chance…

\- Tu as dû être souvent à l'hôpital, comment ça se fait que personne ne se soit rendu compte de quelque chose ?

\- Gabe ne nous laissait aller à l'hôpital qu'une fois sûr qu'on ne dirait rien. Comme je suis hyperactif, c'était facile de faire croire que j'étais juste un gosse turbulent qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber. Ils ont eu des doutes quand j'ai eu un commotion cérébrale après un soir où je m'étais battu avec lui en rentrant un soir après les cours à quatorze ans. Il était vraiment énervé ce soir-là, et il secouait ma mère dans tout les sens. J'ai vu rouge, et je lui ai foncé dessus sans réfléchir au fait que j'étais une brindille face à lui, et il m'a frappé jusqu'à ce que je ne vois plus rien. Une fois qu'il en a eu assez, ma mère m'a traîné jusqu'à la voiture pour m'emmener à l'hôpital. On a fait croire que je m'étais fait renversé par une voiture alors que je faisais du skate sans casque, mais le lendemain, mes bleus avaient la forme de poings, alors on a eu du mal à les convaincre de mon accident. C'est après ça que j'ai réussi à convaincre ma mère qu'il fallait que ça s'arrête, pour notre bien à tout les deux. On est partis au commissariat dès que j'ai pu sortir de l'hôpital, et vu mon état et le sien, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'ils aillent l'arrêter.

La jeune fille avait reposé sa tête contre l'épaule du brun, s'imaginant ce qu'avait dû être sa vie avec sa mère durant toutes ces années. Personne ne méritait autant de violence, mais Percy, il le méritait encore moins. Comment avait-il réussi à devenir celui qu'il était malgré tout ?

Et d'un coup, tout s'éclaira dans son esprit. S'il était aujourd'hui un garçon attentionné et joyeux, c'était justement parce qu'il avait vécu tout ça. Comme elle, il refusait de laisser ce que son beau-père lui avait fait subir le transformer à son tour en un monstre ou le réduire à un garçon apeuré ou renfermé. Toute cette gentillesse, cette prévenance étaient comme un pied de nez à celui qui l'avait battu. Malgré des années très dures, il refusait de se laisser abattre et abordait le futur dans l'espoir de quelque chose de meilleur.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton beau-père violent ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Je ne voulais pas ajouter un poids sur tes épaules. Et puis ça ne t'aurais rien apporté de le savoir.

\- Je pense que si.

Percy tourna la tête vers elle, la mine perplexe.

\- Et en quoi ça t'aurais aidé de savoir que j'étais battu moi aussi ?

\- Je t'aurais mieux compris plus tôt, souffla-t-elle en tournant la tête vers l'écran.

Le jeune homme sourit avant de l'imiter, posant sa joue contre la tête de la blonde. Après ça, ils n'échangèrent plus un mot, se contentant de regarder la télé l'un contre l'autre alors que la nuit se poursuivait.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Voici le dix-huitième chapitre pour vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, d'autant que réussir à tenir le timing cette semaine m'a demandé pas mal d'efforts je l'avoue ^^**

 **Sur ce, je m'attaque de suite au prochain chapitre et vous dit merci et à bientôt !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Quand Annabeth se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle nota fut le matelas qui bougeait sous elle. Ouvrant un œil après quelques instants, elle nota autre chose : elle n'était pas allongée sur un matelas.

Ronflant doucement la bouche entrouverte, Percy dormait encore, un bras pendant hors du canapé, l'autre enroulé autour de sa taille. La jeune fille ne bougea pas, relevant juste un peu la tête pour pouvoir mieux l'observer.

Le spectacle était attendrissant. Tout ses traits étaient détendus, on aurait dit un enfant. De temps en temps, il fronçait les sourcils comme si un problème survenait, avant de se détendre et de reprendre son expression sereine. Ses légers tressautements amusèrent l'adolescente, qui se rendit compte que son matelas avait un filet de bave coulant sur la joue.

Retroussant une manche de son sweat, elle leva doucement le bras et l'essuya, se retenant de rire. Le contact du tissu sur sa joue réveilla Percy, qui inspira profondément avant de se frotter les yeux, baillant un grand coup. Il papillonna des yeux un moment avant de réaliser qu'Annabeth était sur lui, l'observant avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu baves quand tu dors, dit-elle en mettant son menton sur ses mains, le regardant d'un air amusé.

\- Bonjour Annabeth, j'ai très bien dormi, merci de t'en inquiéter.

La jeune fille rit doucement avec de se redresser, laissant Percy s'asseoir dans le canapé à côté d'elle.

\- Je crois que le film d'hier n'était pas génial, fit-il.

\- Tu t'es endormi à la moitié.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

\- Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir besoin de repos, tu avais l'air épuisé. Et puis, tu es plutôt confortable comme matelas.

Percy rit doucement avant de se lever. Il regarda rapidement l'heure avant d'aller vers la cuisine, mettant en route la machine à café.

\- Tu en veux un ? Demanda-t-il en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte avec une tasse à la main.

\- S'il te plaît.

Alors que le garçon s'exécutait, Annabeth s'avança vers la cuisine, s'asseyant sur le bord de la table. Elle l'observa s'affairer dans la pièce, sortant une autre tasse et de quoi faire des pancakes.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais, sourit-elle.

\- Tu ignores tant de choses encore sur moi.

Pour accentuer sa réplique théâtrale, il la regarda du coin de l'œil, essayant d'avoir l'air mystérieux. Il ne réussit qu'à moitié, Annabeth l'observant avec attention un instant avant de rire, le bousculant gentiment.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, fit-elle en cassant les œufs dans un saladier.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je te connais par cœur, tu es un livre ouvert pour tout le monde. Pose-moi une question, tu vas voir.

\- Quelle est ma couleur préférée ?

La jeune fille rit en battant la préparation.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment un question ? Le bleu.

\- Ma matière préférée ?

\- L'histoire.

Percy s'approcha après lui avoir servi un café, constatant les dégâts que pouvait faire une Annabeth préparant une pâte à pancakes.

\- Laisse-moi faire, tu fais plein de grumeaux. Mon jeu préféré ?

\- Tu aimes les jeux de courses, sourit-elle en le laissant reprendre la main, s'appuyant au plan de travail pour le regarder faire.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a bien quelque chose que tu ne sais pas de moi.

\- Peut-être, mais je sais répondre à toutes tes questions !

Le jeune homme attrapa une louche et une poêle avant de commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il faisait ça avec facilité, regardant à peine la cuisinière en discutant avec son amie. Cette dernière sortit des assiettes et haussa un sourcil en voyant les pancakes bleus.

\- Tu ne savais pas que j'aimais colorer mes pancakes en bleu hein ?

\- Je ne savais pas que ton amour pour le bleu allait aussi loin en effet, répliqua-t-elle en posant les deux assiettes sur la table.

Ils s'installèrent pour manger tout en se chamaillant, le brun essayant de piquer des morceaux à la jeune fille. Bientôt, Sally se leva, les rejoignant dans la cuisine. Percy partit se laver, tandis qu'Annabeth resta avec Sally, discutant avec elle. Elle adorait la mère du garçon, elle était tellement gentille et attentionnée avec elle.

\- Vous aurez l'appartement pour vous, Paul m'a fait la surprise de m'inviter en week-end en amoureux, on part dans une ou deux heures.

\- C'est gentil de sa part, sourit Annabeth en se levant pour faire la vaisselle.

Sally se plaça près d'elle, essuyant la vaisselle au fur et à mesure.

\- Si jamais ça ne va pas, ou s'il se passe quelque chose, appelle-moi. Je rentrerai au plus vite, tu ne seras pas seule.

La jeune fille sourit, touchée par toute la bonté dont faisait preuve la maman de son meilleur ami.

\- Je ne serai pas seule, Percy sera avec moi si jamais j'ai besoin d'aide.

\- C'est vrai, il prendra toujours soin de toi, sourit Sally en plaçant sa main sur celle de l'adolescente.

Pour une raison qui lui échappa, Annabeth eut l'impression que cette réponse cachait quelque chose d'autre. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder dessus, car Percy redescendit quelques instants après, habillé d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt, les cheveux encore humides. Annabeth partit à son tour prendre une douche, et même si Sally s'était occupée de ses vêtements, elle renfila le short et le sweat de Percy une fois sèche. Ils étaient tellement confortables qu'elle était incapable de les quitter.

Quand elle redescendit, elle trouva la petite famille dans la cuisine, Paul installé aux côtés de Sally alors que Percy leur racontait une de ses anecdotes de hand, les faisant rire.

\- Bonjour, sourit-elle en avançant timidement.

\- Bonjour Annabeth, tu as bien dormi ?

La jeune fille fut contente que Paul ne lui pose aucune question sur sa présence. Elle ne se sentait pas de le raconter encore une fois, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était profiter du temps qu'elle avait sans avoir à se soucier d'Isabel.

\- Très bien merci.

\- Elle m'a bavé dessus, ajouta Percy.

\- Menteur, c'est toi qui t'es bavé dessus tout seul !

Leur chamaillerie fit sourire le couple, qui échangea une regard avant de finir leur tasses respectives.

\- Bon, il est temps pour nous de partir, fit Paul en se levant. On vous laisse les clés de l'appartement pour le week-end, pas de bêtises, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Tu connais Annabeth, elle ne fait jamais rien de mal, répondit Percy en prenant le trousseau que son beau-père lui tendait.

\- J'ai confiance en Annabeth, je disais ça pour toi.

L'expression de Percy devant cette réplique fit rire tout le monde, sauf l'intéressé qui fit la moue, boudant comme un enfant. Les deux adolescents accompagnèrent le couple vers l'entrée où une valise les attendait.

\- Au revoir mon fils, prends soin d'Annabeth, souffla Sally en embrassant le jeune homme, le serrant contre elle.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je veillerai sur elle.

Sa mère acquiesça en souriant avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille, lui ouvrant les bras. Annabeth lui sourit en s'avançant, la serrant dans ses bras alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Repose-toi bien, je ne suis pas loin s'il y a un problème.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Sally lui embrassa le front avant de la lâcher, suivant Paul en dehors de l'appartement.

\- A bientôt les jeunes !

\- A bientôt, profitez bien de votre week-end, fit Percy avant de fermer la porte.

Le silence retomba dans le salon, Annabeth s'étant assise sur la table en attendant de voir ce que Percy allait proposer. Le garçon s'approcha, la poussant gentiment pour qu'elle lui fasse une place sur la table. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que la blonde craque.

\- Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Comment ça rien ?

\- On va faire ce que je gère le mieux : on va traîner dans l'appartement, être improductifs à souhait, sourit Percy.

Annabeth fronça les sourcils, prête à protester, mais le garçon ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Allez, pour une fois que tu vas faire comme moi ! Je me suis bien levé pour venir à la bibliothèque travailler un dimanche matin.

La jeune fille soupira, mais céda devant le regard suppliant de Percy. Ce dernier sauta de la table, dansant sur place comme un enfant.

\- Tu vas voir, on va s'amuser ! On va regarder la télé, jouer aux jeux-vidéos, manger du pop-corn et une pizza, ça va être génial !

\- Génial…

Bon, elle n'était pas très emballée au début, mais finalement, la journée passa très rapidement. Ils passèrent la matinée devant le Harry Potter préféré de chacun, avant que Percy ne leur cuisine quelque chose pour le déjeuner. Après ça, Annabeth s'était assise avec un livre dans le canapé, Percy posant sa tête sur ses genoux, s'endormant en l'écoutant lire. C'est avec surprise qu'il découvrit que la jeune fille avait du talent aux jeux-vidéos dans l'après-midi, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de lui rappeler quand ils arrêtèrent de jouer.

\- Mais comment tu fais ça ?

\- C'est pas si compliqué, une fois qu'on connaît les boutons.

\- Et tu n'avais jamais joué avant ?

\- Non, sourit Annabeth en rangeant la manette.

L'expression complètement stupéfaite de Percy la fit rire. Elle l'entendit marmonner un moment avant de revenir s'installer dans le canapé avec un plateau rempli de paquets de gâteaux et de chips ainsi que des canettes. Après avoir mis un gâteau dans sa bouche, il tendit le paquet à Annabeth, qui se servit avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé, s'emmitouflant dans le plaid posé sur le canapé. Le garçon essaya de lui parler mais il mit des miettes partout sur son tee-shirt, la faisant rire alors qu'elle prenait une canette.

Quand le calme fut installé, Percy s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé, observant la jeune fille boire en scrutant une publicité.

\- Annabeth ? Fit-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Techniquement, tu es déjà en train de la faire, sourit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, alors vas-y.

\- Tu te souviens de la sortie scolaire qu'on a faite ensemble ?

L'adolescente acquiesça, le scrutant en essayant de voir où il voulait en venir.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas très à l'aise près de l'eau, je crois même que tu en as peur. Est-ce qu'Isabel est liée à cette peur ?

Annabeth soupira profondément avant de poser sa canette, croisant les jambes sur le canapé.

\- Quand j'avais onze ans, elle m'a attrapé par les cheveux et m'a plongé la tête dans l'évier plein d'eau. Elle m'a maintenu la tête sous l'eau en criant, mais je n'entendais rien, j'essayais juste de me redresser pour respirer.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, posant la main sur sa gorge, la sensation d'étouffement lui revenant à l'esprit.

\- Je luttais pour trouver de l'air, mais tout ce qui remplissait mes poumons, c'était de l'eau. Elle m'a tenu dans l'évier jusqu'à ce que ma vision se trouble et que j'arrête de me débattre. Quand elle m'a lâché, j'étais à deux doigts de me noyer. Depuis, j'ai peur de l'eau, même quand je suis sous la douche, j'ai du mal à mettre le visage sous l'eau.

Percy grimaça, regardant son amie qui était perdue dans ses souvenirs se masser machinalement la gorge comme si elle se noyait encore. Elle regarda dans le vide encore un moment avant de se ressaisir, se tournant vers le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

\- Bon, on la regarde cette série ? Dit-elle en voulant changer de sujet rapidement pour oublier cette sensation d'étouffement.

\- D'accord.

Pour lui faire plaisir, Percy la laissa choisir ce qu'ils allaient regarder, et ils terminèrent leur samedi après-midi devant Grey's Anatomy, Annabeth râlant après les personnages et leurs diagnostics.

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir des compétences en médecine sans jamais l'avoir étudié ! S'exclama le garçon à la fin du troisième épisode.

\- J'ai plus d'expérience que la plupart des internes en médecine.

\- C'est impossible.

\- J'ai regardé tous les épisodes de , et c'est la deuxième fois que je regarde Grey's Anatomy, sans compter les soins que je m'administre seule depuis…

La jeune fille s'arrêta en voyant le visage de Percy se fermer alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler d'Isabel. Elle lui sourit, avant de se lever avec le saladier de pop-corn vide. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis se dirigea vers la cuisine en riant, l'écoutant ronchonner en passant la main dans ses cheveux. L'adolescente s'occupait de la vaisselle quand il s'approcha, s'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte avec un papier dans une main et le téléphone dans l'autre.

\- Je passe la commande, tu veux quoi comme pizza ?

\- Peu importe, tant qu'il y a des olives.

\- Tu aimes les olives ?

Annabeth se tourna, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais que ma déesse préférée est Athéna, et tu n'avais pas deviné que j'aimais les olives ?

\- Vu comme ça...la grecque, ça te va ?

\- Parfait, sourit-elle.

Percy s'éloigna pour passer la commande, revenant dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau une fois le téléphone raccroché.

\- On sera livré d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

\- C'est très bien, ça me laisse le temps de t'écraser encore une fois sur le jeu de ton choix.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, son sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

\- N'importe quel jeu ? Fit-il en gardant son expression amusé.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, de toute manière je vais gagner, on le sait tout les deux.

\- Et pourquoi pas jouer à… chat !

En même temps qu'il prononça le dernier mot de sa phrase, il toucha l'épaule d'Annabeth, se mettant ensuite à courir dans l'appartement. La jeune fille éclata de rire avant de se mettre à courir à son tour, essayant de l'attraper sans glisser sur le parquet du salon.

Percy se cacha derrière le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'approche, avant de bondir au-dessus du meuble pour traverser la pièce en quelques foulées et se réfugier près de la table.

\- Alors, je croyais que tu allais m'écraser ? Lança-t-il.

\- Je pensais à un jeu vidéo quand je t'ai dit ça !

\- Et tu n'es pas capable de m'attraper quand il s'agit de la vrai vie ?

\- C'est ce que tu crois…

Les vingts minutes passèrent si vite que les deux adolescents furent surpris en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Essoufflés et les joues rougies d'avoir couru l'un après l'autre, il se dirigèrent vers l'entrée en se chamaillant, Percy chatouillant Annabeth alors qu'elle tentait de repousser ses mains en riant.

Quand le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, le livreur le fixa un instant, notant ses cheveux en bataille avant que son regard ne se porte sur Annabeth, et un petit sourire naquit sur son visage en voyant ses joues rouges et sa queue de cheval à moitié défaite.

\- Deux grecques, c'est bien ça ?

\- Exactement, dit Percy en tendant un billet pour payer.

Le livreur lui passa les cartons avant de chercher la monnaie dans sa poche.

\- Et voilà pour vous, fit-il en tendant la main vers le brun, profitez de votre soirée les amoureux !

Annabeth comme Percy piquèrent un fard avant de se mettre à balbutier en même temps.

\- On est pas…

\- Je ne suis pas…

Le sourire du livreur s'élargit alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière.

\- Ah oui ? Profitez de votre soirée quand même, à bientôt !

Les secondes qui suivirent laissèrent un petit blanc gêné s'installer, les deux amis se regardant du coin de l'œil sans bouger du pas de la porte.

\- Bon, à table ! Lança soudainement Percy pour rompre le malaise.

Annabeth le suivit dans le salon, poussant tout ce qui était sur la table basse pour qu'il puisse poser les boites. Une fois installés avec tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour manger, Percy rapprocha la table du canapé, attaquant sa pizza comme s'il n'avait rien mangé de la journée. Il en était presque à la moitié quand Annabeth termina sa première part, se retenant de rire en le voyant engloutir sa nourriture.

\- Quoi ? Finit-il par demander la bouche à moitié pleine.

\- On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des jours ! Comment tu fais pour ingurgiter autant de nourriture sans grossir ?

\- Le sport, sourit-il en agitant une autre part de pizza devant le nez de la blonde.

Elle repoussa sa main, mais il continua à l'embêter, et dans leurs chamailleries, Percy finit avec sa part de pizza sur son tee-shirt.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un instant, avant que le jeune homme repose sa nourriture dans la boite. Une tache de sauce tomate décorait le devant du tissu, et Annabeth se redressa immédiatement en voyant l'état du vêtement.

\- D'accord, retire ton tee-shirt.

\- Quoi ?

\- Retire ton tee-shirt, dépêche-toi ou la sauce tomate va le tacher pour de bon !

Fixant la blonde comme si elle lui avait parlé dans une autre langue, il resta immobile. Percy ne se remit à bouger que lorsqu'elle se leva, tendant la main vers lui.

\- C'est juste une tache, y a rien de grave, tenta-t-il.

\- Percy, je viens de te dire que si tu attends, ton tee-shirt sera taché définitivement.

\- Mais non !

\- J'ai deux petits frères qui courent partout et se tachent quotidiennement, je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Donne moi ton tee-shirt qu'on en finisse, j'aimerais pouvoir finir de manger avant que ce soit froid.

Rougissant malgré lui, Percy se redressa et retira son haut, le donnant à la jeune fille. Celle-ci jeta malgré elle un coup d'œil au torse de l'adolescent, remarquant les muscles dessinés de ses abdominaux.

Annabeth détourna rapidement le regard, souriant à son ami avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, attrapant un détachant et l'appliquant sur le tissu avant de le poser dans un coin le temps de le laisser agir. Quand elle revint, son souffle se bloqua en constatant que Percy était resté torse nu et était de nouveau occupé à manger.

\- Tu te sens obligé de te montrer ? Lança-t-elle pour le chambrer.

\- J'ai pas envie de tacher un autre tee-shirt, alors tant pis. Mais si ça te dérange, je peux aller enfiler quelque chose, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers elle.

\- Non non !

La précipitation dans sa voix fit tiquer Percy, qui tourna la tête en haussant les sourcils. Annabeth avança vers le canapé, tentant de cacher comme elle pouvait ses joues en cherchant comme se rattraper.

\- Je veux dire, ça ne me pose pas de problème, si tu es bien comme ça, reste comme ça.

Le brun ne dit rien, mais son petit sourire en coin parla pour lui. Annabeth prit soin de ne pas le regarder jusqu'à la fin du repas, essayant de s'habituer à l'avoir torse nu près d'elle.

Une fois les boites vides, Percy se leva pour faire un peu de rangement avant qu'ils ne s'installent pour la soirée, et quand il partit vers la cuisine, Annabeth ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, fascinée par la musculature dorsale du garçon. Ses vêtements avaient toujours laissé transparaître sa carrure, et elle avait déjà sentit sa force en le prenant dans ses bras, mais le voir directement était autre chose. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le handball pouvait permettre un développement aussi complet.

\- Bon, tu veux faire quoi ce soir ? Demanda Percy en revenant, se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

\- Tu proposes quoi ?

\- Et si on jouait un peu ?

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je gagnais toujours, sourit-elle.

\- On va jouer à un jeu où il n'y a ni gagnant ni perdant.

La jeune fille parut perplexe un instant, ne comprenant pas bien.

\- Il y a forcement un gagnant et un perdant…

\- Non, pas au jeu des questions ! Tu vas voir c'est facile, je te pose une question sur moi, et tu dois trouver la réponse, puis tu me poses une question sur toi, et ainsi de suite.

Annabeth hocha de la tête, partante pour les questions. C'était une autre manière d'apprendre des choses sur Percy après tout. Le jeune homme sourit avant de venir s'asseoir en face d'elle dans le canapé, les jambes croisées.

\- On va commencer doucement : quelle est mon plat préféré ?

\- Les spaghettis bolognaise, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Qui est mon auteur préféré ?

\- Ah tu commences directement par des questions compliquées ? Rit Percy.

\- C'est facile, je lis tout le temps !

\- Je dirais Jane Austen. Quel est le style musical que je préfère ?

Le jeu les tenu occupés jusque tard dans la nuit, leur permettant d'apprendre sur l'un et l'autre. Annabeth découvrit entre autre que Percy savait jouer de la guitare et s'était cassé le bras droit deux fois en faisant du skate, tandis que le jeune homme apprit qu'elle avait pratiqué l'escalade en club quand elle habitait encore en Californie, et qu'elle avait la phobie des araignées.

\- Surtout, ne dit jamais que tu as peur des araignées devant les Alatir, il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose de déplaisant.

\- Je crois surtout qu'il pourrait leur arriver quelque chose de déplaisant, fit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Percy éclata de rire avant de s'étirer, baillant en même temps.

\- Ok, une dernière question pour la route. Comment est-ce que je m'appelle ?

\- Percy Jackson, sourit-elle.

\- Pas tout à fait.

\- Comment ça ? Tu t'appelles bien Percy non ?

\- Pas tout à fait.

\- Au lieu de me répéter pas tout à fait, tu ne voudrais pas m'orienter un petit peu ?

Le brun se retint de rire en voyant presque les rouages du cerveau d'Annabeth tourner à plein régime.

\- C'est ma mère qui a choisi mon prénom, sourit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Sans blague…

\- Non vraiment, elle l'a imposé à mon père ! Et tu as déjà entendu mon prénom quelque part au lycée.

\- Percy, Percy…

L'adolescente chercha un petit moment, les sourcils froncés sous le coup de la concentration.

\- Persée ! S'exclama-t-elle en relevant la tête. Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est le seul héro de la mythologie grecque qui ait une fin heureuse.

Annabeth lui sourit, attendrie par cette dernière révélation.

\- Pourquoi personne ne t'appelle comme ça alors ? Tu devrais être fier de porter le nom d'un héro mythologique.

\- Je préfère me faire mon propre chemin, et puis comme ça je n'ai pas la pression de ne pas être à la hauteur de mon illustre homonyme, souffla-t-il en riant. D'ailleurs, si jamais tu entends ma mère ou Piper m'appeler par mon vrai nom, c'est en général signe que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Annabeth se mit à rire, avant de prononcer son nom à voix haute comme pour en goûter la texture, le regardant dans les yeux en le faisant.

\- Ça te va bien je trouve.

\- Peut-être, mais je préfère Percy, c'est plus… moi.

La jeune fille secoua la tête avant de regarder l'heure, surprise de voir qu'il était aussi tard. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer en compagnie du garçon.

\- Il commence à être tard, on ferait bien d'aller se coucher si on veut profiter de demain. Suis-moi, je te laisse mon lit pour cette nuit.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, Percy se leva, avançant vers l'escalier. Annabeth lui emboîta le pas, grimpant les marches vers l'étage de l'appartement. Ils allèrent jusqu'au bout du couloir, et le garçon ouvrit la porte, se ruant dans la pièce pour ranger rapidement avant qu'Annabeth n'arrive au niveau de la porte. Il poussa son skate dans un coin et ramassa une paire de chaussettes sales avant de la mettre dans son bac à linge, puis ressortit de sa chambre, rejoignant la jeune fille devant la porte.

\- Voilà, désolé pour le désordre, j'espère que tu dormiras bien quand même, fit-il en se passant la main sur la nuque.

\- Je ne vais pas me plaindre alors que tu me cèdes ton lit, ça ira très bien ne t'en fait pas.

\- D'accord, alors bonne nuit, et on se voit demain, murmura-t-il en serrant ses doigts dans les siens avant de la lâcher pour se retourner, amorçant un pas vers le couloir.

Tout alla à la fois très vite et très lentement dans l'esprit d'Annabeth. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, sa main partit en avant, effleurant la paume de son ami du bout des doigts. Ce dernier se stoppa avant de se retourner, regardant d'abord leurs mains avant de lever les yeux vers le visage de la jeune fille. Elle était surprise par son geste, ne comprenant pas ce besoin de le garder près d'elle, ce qu'il sembla voir dans ses pupilles.

Avec lenteur, il fit un pas vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle passa aussitôt les siens autour de son corps, le visage appuyé contre son torse. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne créa une série de picotement dans tout son corps, mais c'était plutôt agréable, alors elle ne bougea pas. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se contracter et se détendre sous ses mains, et elle entendait le battement régulier de son cœur à son oreille.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, aucun d'eux ne voulant lâcher l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Percy finisse par se détacher. Annabeth desserra à son tour son étreinte, et le jeune homme la fixa un instant en souriant avant de remettre une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Il garda sa main sur sa joue en lui embrassant le front, avant de finalement reculer.

\- Bonne nuit Annabeth, souffla-t-il.

\- Bonne nuit Percy.

Une fois seule, la jeune fille s'allongea dans le lit, s'enroulant dans la couette du garçon en souriant. Les draps sentaient l'odeur du brun, et elle n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !**

 **Je tiens aussi à remercier une fois de plus tout ceux qui postent des commentaires, vous me motivez quotidiennement pour continuer de poster malgré les cours.**

 **J'aimerais pour finir vous poser une petite question : qui serait intéressé par un sequel de cette fanfiction ?**

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, merci !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Quand Annabeth se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle soupira d'aise. Le lit de Percy était très confortable, et elle avait passé une excellente nuit enveloppée dans ses draps. L'odeur salée du jeune homme l'entourait, la rassurant alors qu'elle ouvrait lentement les yeux, les rayons du soleil illuminant la chambre à travers le store. Il était un peu plus de neuf heures quand elle s'étira, contemplant le plafond un moment en profitant du calme ambiant. Elle finit par se lever en regardant un peu autour d'elle, curieuse de découvrir son nouvel environnement. La pièce ressemblait bien à Percy : accueillante, apaisante, en désordre. Les murs peints en bleu lui donnaient l'impression d'être sur un îlot au milieu de l'océan, ce qui, étrangement, ne l'angoissait pas. Dans un coin, elle aperçut une planche de skate abîmée, ses roues posées dessus. Quelques outils traînaient près du bureau, et des tas de copies s'entassaient sur la surface plane collée au mur. Lui aussi avait attaché quelques photos au-dessus de son bureau, le montrant avec sa mère à l'aquarium, avec ses amis au lycée, dehors, en vacances et pleins d'autres choses. Jeté sur la chaise de bureau, le tee-shirt de l'équipe de handball attendait de partir pour un tour de machine à laver avec quelques autres vêtements. A moitié en boule sous le lit, Annabeth distingua un débardeur. Intriguée, elle s'approcha pour l'attraper, l'examinant de plus près. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas à Percy.

Les pensées de la jeune fille se bousculèrent alors qu'elle fixait le haut féminin dans ses mains, cherchant à comprendre d'où il pouvait venir. Une idée lui vînt alors, idée qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir.

Et si Percy avait une petite-amie ?

Non, il lui en aurait parlé, ils étaient assez proches pour qu'il lui en parle. Ou peut-être qu'il gardait cette relation secrète ? Et si elle la connaissait ? Était-ce une fille du lycée ? Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait rencontré à l'aquarium ou au café ? Ou à la pizzeria ? A un match de hand ?

Alors que tout s'emmêlait dans son esprit, Annabeth essaya de maîtriser la sensation désagréable qui lui plombait l'estomac. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal pour un pauvre débardeur ? Après tout, Percy avait le droit de sortir avec qui il voulait, il était libre de ses mouvements et décisions, et il méritait d'être heureux avec une fille...

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal ?

Ne voulant pas continuer à s'enfoncer dans sa spirale de pensées et d'hypothèses, Annabeth reposa le haut par terre et descendit au salon, trouvant Percy en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il était dos à elle, vêtu comme la veille d'un simple bas de jogging bas sur les hanches, et il chantonnait en retournant un pancake dans la poêle. Les muscles de ses épaules et de son dos se mouvaient dans un enchaînement parfaitement synchronisé, alors qu'il dansait tout en cuisinant. En tournant sur lui-même, il réalisa qu'Annabeth était dans la pièce et arrêta sa danse, un peu gêné, et lui sourit.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Très bien, répondit-elle avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la table en croisant les bras contre elle.

\- Super. Je prépare le petit-déjeuner, il y a quelque chose en particulier qui te ferait plaisir ?

\- Je prendrai comme toi, ne t'embête pas.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de se retourner vers la cuisinière, faisant cuire un dernier pancake avant de poser les assiettes sur la table, accompagnées d'une tasse de café.

\- Bon appétit ! Lança-t-il en attaquant son plat avec entrain.

Annabeth hocha de la tête sans rien dire de plus, mangeant sans faim. Percy essaya de lancer la conversation à plusieurs reprises, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle l'imaginait en couple. Penser qu'il puisse avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie mettait tout de suite un mur entre eux, la mettant mal à l'aise. Avec tout les moments qu'ils avaient partagés et qu'ils partageaient en ce moment, elle avait vraiment du mal à le digérer…

\- Annabeth ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Finit par demander Percy. Tu ne dis pas grand-chose depuis que tu t'es levée…

\- Oui oui…

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, finissant sa tasse avant de s'adosser à sa chaise.

\- Allez, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, dis moi ce que c'est.

\- Rien, c'est juste…

\- Juste ?

Annabeth soupira, lâchant sa fourchette en gardant la tête baissée, cherchant à savoir comment amener le sujet.

\- En me levant j'ai trouvé un débardeur de fille à moitié sous ton lit.

\- D'accord...Fit Percy en haussant un sourcil.

De toute évidence, il ne voyait aucun problème à ça. Depuis combien de temps était-il avec cette fille pour qu'il ait l'habitude de retrouver ses vêtements dans sa chambre ?

\- Écoute, ça me met mal à l'aise de immiscer comme ça dans ta vie privée, je ne veux vraiment pas te déranger ou être un problème pour toi. Tu as tout à fait le droit d'être avec quelqu'un, et je ne voudrais pas être un obstacle entre toi et ta petite-amie…

\- Ma petite-amie ? Coupa Percy en manquant de s'étrangler.

Ce fut au tour d'Annabeth de froncer les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Oui, je me doute que tu ne mets pas des vêtements de fille, et que si ça se trouvait dans ta chambre…

\- Ah non c'est pas du tout ça ! Ça doit être à Piper.

Annabeth écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant plus rien.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que toi et Piper, vous…

Elle se stoppa, incapable de continuer. Non, il devait y avoir une erreur, Piper aimait Jason, jamais elle ne l'aurait trompé…

\- Non ! Annabeth, comment tu peux imaginer un truc pareil, c'est comme ma sœur ! Avant que Jason ne se fasse transférer à New-York, elle venait souvent dormir à la maison pour ne pas passer la soirée toute seule chez elle.

La jeune fille soupira discrètement, soulagée que tout ne soit qu'un malentendu. Savoir que Percy était célibataire lui permit de retrouver sa bonne humeur et son sourire.

\- Bon, maintenant que tout ça est réglé, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de faire la tête ?

\- Je ne faisais pas la tête, protesta-t-elle.

\- Non bien sûr, tu étais juste occupée à créer une nouvelle théorie sur la question de l'infini et de l'univers, excuse-moi.

Annabeth lui jeta sa serviette de table au visage en lui tirant la langue, avant de continuer son petit-déjeuner. Quand les deux adolescents eurent fini, ils s'occupèrent ensemble de la vaisselle.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est à toi de choisir, vu qu'on a fait ce que je voulais hier, sourit Percy.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, hésitant à dire ce qu'elle voulait faire. Le jeune homme s'en rendit compte et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule en la regardant, croisant les bras.

\- Allez, dis-moi ce que tu veux faire.

\- C'est juste une idée comme ça, mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait une exposition temporaire en ce moment pas loin et…

\- Ok, on s'habille et on y va.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Si ça te fait plaisir, alors oui, on le fait.

Annabeth acquiesça en souriant avant de regarder la pendule accrochée au mur. Ils avaient le temps de se préparer avant que le musée n'ouvre.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, fit-elle en allant vers les escaliers.

\- Ok !

Une fois seule devant le miroir, la jeune fille inspecta son corps, grimaçant devant les coupures sur ses bras. Elle n'aurait pas de mal à les cacher, contrairement à son visage. Le bleu verdâtre sur sa joue allait demander du temps et du fond de teint pour être invisible, et elle allait devoir se contenter d'une grosse écharpe pour aujourd'hui, faute de maquillage sous la main...

Laissant ses soucis de côté pour le moment, elle se glissa dans la douche et laissa l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles noués. Quand elle réapparut dans le salon habillée et coiffée, Percy la remplaça dans la salle de bain, chantant sous la douche, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille.

Profitant que le garçon soit occupé à l'étage, Annabeth sortit son livre de son sac, bouquinant en attendant qu'il revienne.

Contrairement aux clichés sur les filles et la salle de bain, Percy mis deux fois plus de temps à revenir.

Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et encore humides, ce qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Il portait un jean ajusté et un sweat-shirt gris qui le mettaient en valeur avec simplicité. Décidément, Piper avait fait un super boulot sur sa garde-robe…

\- C'est bon princesse, on peut y aller ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

\- Attends encore quelques minutes, j'ai une petite chose à faire avant qu'on sorte.

Et sans prévenir, il s'installa pile en face d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Annabeth. La jeune fille retint son souffle, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index, il inspecta son bleu, grimaçant légèrement en voyant sa teinte.

\- Ça va pas être facile à cacher, je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Sans rien ajouter, il ouvrit un tube de fond de teint et en prit un petit peu, l'appliquant avec soin sur sa pommette. Les sourcils froncés, il étala le produit avec concentration et minutie jusqu'à être satisfait du résultat.

\- Ça te va ? Fit-il en lui tendant un miroir.

Annabeth prit l'objet de sa main, les yeux écarquillés devant ce qu'avait fait Percy. Le résultat était quasiment parfait, le bleu presque invisible.

\- Je ne pourrais pas faire beaucoup mieux, il est quand même foncé…

\- C'est déjà super ! Si on ne sait pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé, on ne le remarque même pas. Comment ça se fait que tu t'y connaisses autant en maquillage ?

\- Je piquais le fond de teint de ma mère pour couvrir mes bleus avant.

La blonde acquiesça avant de passer le doigt sur son camouflage, souriant.

\- Ne passe pas trop les mains dessus, tu vas effacer mon travail !

\- Merci Percy.

\- C'est rien. Alors, on y va à cette exposition ? Lança-t-il en enfilant sa veste en cuir.

\- C'est parti !

L'exposition n'était pas si loin que ça de chez Percy, quelques minutes de voitures et ils étaient arrivés devant les portes, s'insérant dans la file d'attente pour prendre des tickets. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais rendu dans ce musée, mais il comprenait pourquoi Annabeth voulait venir. Toutes ces colonnades, ces arches, le fronton à l'antique rappelant des temples grecs…

Sa main trouva naturellement le chemin vers celle de la jeune fille, et il la serra, la regardant observer les alentours. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, ils se sourirent, et l'expression dans son regard lui fit plaisir à voir.

\- Tu vas voir, ça va être génial ! J'ai lu dans un article que les architectes qui ont travaillé sur le sujet ont créé un double parcours de visite, un chronologique avec des explications sur l'évolution dans les styles de chapiteaux et des exemples de reconstitutions, et un autre thématique avec des statues que des musées ont prêtés exprès pour cette expo. En plus de ça, ils ont travaillé avec des experts en art pour faire un mélange entre architecture antique et peinture française du dix-neuvième siècle. Les musées de Paris ont envoyés des tableaux de Monet et Pissarro ! Et une fille de mon cours d'art plastique m'a dit que la dernière salle était consacrée au classicisme, avec les plus belles copies de modèle gréco-romain antique qu'on connaisse à ce jour.

Annabeth ne s'arrêtait plus, lui racontant tout ce qu'elle savait déjà sur l'exposition. Même s'il ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux, Percy la laissait faire, heureux de la voir aussi ouverte et bavarde. Ça lui faisait bizarre de la voir aussi agitée, mais il était curieux d'entrer dans son monde et de découvrir ce qui la passionnait dans la vie. Il voulait toujours en savoir plus sur elle, des choses les plus insignifiantes comme le fait qu'elle rentrait ses lacets dans ses chaussures après les avoir noué, jusqu'aux éléments les plus importants, comme son ambition dévorante de devenir la plus grande architecte que New-York ait connu.

Trop occupée à lui parler du nouveau magasin qui allait être construit avec des murs végétaux, elle ne le vit pas payer les tickets. La jeune fille ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il les tendit à l'employé chargé de contrôler l'entrée.

\- Percy, ne me dit pas que tu as encore payé…

\- Tu me racontais comment les Grecs ont construit le Parthénon avec des systèmes d'agrafes géantes pour maintenir les pierres ensemble, je ne pouvais pas t'interrompre sur ta lancée.

Le vigile rit doucement devant les deux adolescents avant de tendre les tickets à Percy, les invitant à avancer.

\- Passez une bonne visite, et essayez de ne pas piquer la vedette à nos guides, sourit-il.

\- Je vais la garder comme guide personnel ne vous en faîtes pas, répondit Percy en riant.

Annabeth sourit à son tour avant d'avancer, un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahissant.

\- Si jamais tu cherches un petit boulot pour les vacances, je suis sûr qu'ils t'engageront sans problème, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'ils marchaient vers la première salle de l'exposition.

\- J'y penserai, ça peut être utile.

Et comme prévu, Annabeth le traîna dans les moindre recoins de l'exposition, lui lisant les pancartes explicatives en faisant de commentaires qui ne manquaient jamais de le faire sourire. Il la laissa le tirer par la main, tentant de suivre ce qu'elle lui disait. De temps en temps, il lui posait des questions, s'assurant de bien comprendre ce qu'elle lui expliquait. A chaque question qu'il posait, Annabeth souriait, le regardant dans les yeux une seconde avant de lui répondre. Elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir partager sa passion avec quelqu'un, surtout si ce quelqu'un était Percy. Ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il s'intéresse à ce qu'elle aimait, même si ce n'était pas des sujets qu'il maîtrisait. De temps en temps, il disait quelque chose qui la faisait rire sans s'en rendre compte, et son expression perplexe la faisait encore plus rire quand il lui demandait ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans sa question.

\- Tout le monde ne sait pas ce qu'est un contrapposto Annabeth, j'aurais pu avoir raison en disant que c'est un plat, marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle était prise dans un fou rire.

Ses sourcils froncés la faisait craquer, on aurait dit un enfant vexé. Elle lâcha sa main pour essuyer les larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues avant de le serrer contre elle pour qu'il arrête de bouder.

\- Si je parle de contrapposto en regardant une statue, comment te viens l'idée d'un plat ?

\- On ne sait jamais, et puis on est passé devant des mosaïques avec des raisins tout à l'heure, alors la nourriture est bien représentée quelque part.

La jeune fille sentit un autre rire monter dans sa gorge mais se retint, regardant la statue d'Apollon devant eux.

\- Le contrapposto est une position du corps pour les statues. Ça montre le balancement des hanches et celui des épaules, comme quand tu marches.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui fit prendre la position de la statue, appuyant son poids sur une jambe et redressant le buste en balançant les épaules.

\- Parfait, ne bouge pas, souffla-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas.

\- C'est pas si agréable que ça comme position…

\- C'est normal, la plupart des postures de statues antiques ne sont pas naturelles, d'ailleurs la proportions des corps n'est parfois pas respectée.

Tout en parlant, elle sortit son portable de sa poche et prit une photo de Percy devant la statue dans la position. La jeune homme s'en rendit compte et reprit une position normale, lui tirant la langue.

\- Ça t'amuse de jouer la marionnettiste avec moi ? Fit-il en s'approchant.

\- C'est très drôle, et puis la photo n'est pas mal.

\- Montre-moi ça, dit-il en se penchant sur son épaule.

Elle lui tendit son téléphone pour qu'il voit la photo, et il hocha la tête, satisfait du résultat.

\- Ça me fait deux Apollon pour le prix d'un, sourit Annabeth en reprenant son portable, lui faisant un clin d'œil en le bousculant gentiment.

Percy rougit mais rit en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, se dirigeant vers une reconstitution du Parthénon. Annabeth passa son bras autour de sa taille, la tête penchée vers l'arrière pour tout voir. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, mémorisant chaque détails de décor, chaque frise, chaque colonne. Percy sortit son portable pour prendre une photo d'elle en étant le plus discret possible, mais il avait oublié d'enlever le son et le bruit de l'appareil fit tourner la tête de la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

\- Percy, montre-moi ton téléphone.

\- Non !

\- Allez !

Dans un geste rapide, elle attrapa son poignet et regarda la photo. Le jeune homme parut embarrassé une seconde, mais il se reprit rapidement.

\- Après tout, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu aies des photos de moi et que je n'en aie pas de toi, fit-il.

\- Ça me semble assez juste, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Elle commençait à s'éloigner quand il resserra sa prise sur sa main, la ramenant contre lui en repassant le bras autour de ses épaules, levant son autre bras avec son portable dans la main.

\- Souris !

Annabeth n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait qu'un autre clac se fit entendre.

\- Voilà, comme ça on a une photo de nous deux, en plus devant le Parthénon, c'est la classe.

\- C'est une reproduction, pas le vrai Parthénon, objecta-t-elle.

\- Un jour on y ira là-bas ne t'en fait pas, mais en attendant, on a toujours ça.

La jeune fille releva la tête vers le brun et sourit, posant son menton contre son torse. Percy prit encore une photo, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il regarda l'écran de son portable un instant, fixant la photo en souriant avant de ranger l'objet dans sa poche.

\- En attendant de pouvoir aller en Grèce, que dirais-tu de continuer la visite ? Je suis sûr que tu as encore plein de choses à m'apprendre sur les proportions et les décors des temples.

Pour toute réponse, Annabeth l'entraîna dans la salle suivante.

Jamais une journée au musée ne passa aussi rapidement pour Percy. Lui qui avait d'habitude du mal à rester concentré plus d'une heure d'affilé réussit à peu près à suivre tout ce qu'Annabeth lui racontait. La voir si détendue et joyeuse lui faisait le plus grand bien, et dès qu'elle commençait à s'emporter dans ses explications, il faisait un commentaire ou une blague qui la faisait rire et lui permettait de reprendre son souffle. Percy prit encore quelques photos du musée et d'eux deux, demandant même à un gardien de les prendre en photo devant une reconstitution de la statue d'Athéna Parthénos.

Quand ils sortirent du bâtiment, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé.

\- Ça te dit d'aller prendre un café et un truc à grignoter ? Je commence à avoir faim, sourit Percy en lui ouvrant la porte de la Jeep.

\- J'allais te le proposer.

\- Parfait !

Heureusement pour eux, Katie ne travaillait pas ce jour-là, ce qui leur évita tout un tas de remarques et questions. Piper avait envoyé un message à Annabeth pour savoir si tout allait bien, et après l'avoir rassurée, la jeune fille avait renvoyé son amie dans les bras de son petit-copain, ce qui n'avait pas été trop compliqué.

\- C'est impressionnant le temps qu'ils peuvent passer ensemble, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne m'en plains pas trop.

\- Ah oui ? Pas trop triste que ta meilleure amie te laisse de côté ?

Percy lui sourit et son regard vert d'eau se mit à pétiller d'une lueur qu'elle ne réussit pas à analyser.

\- Pas vraiment, ça me permet de passer plus de temps avec d'autres personnes, répondit-il.

Le serveur leur apporta leur commande, mais le café dans les mains d'Annabeth ne la réchauffa pas autant que le regard du jeune homme.

\- Alors, cette journée ?

\- Parfaite, sourit l'adolescente en mordant dans son muffin.

Percy lui sourit en l'imitant, dévorant sa pâtisserie si vite qu'on aurait pu se demander s'il en avait vraiment eu une à un moment. Installés confortablement dans leur café près de la vitre, ils discutèrent ensemble un moment, se lançant des pics pour rire, se chamaillant comme d'habitude. Percy ne quittait pratiquement jamais des yeux la jeune fille, ne voulant rien rater de son sourire, de sa joie, de son regard brillant, de ses mains fines entourant sa tasse, de ses boucles blondes attachées en queue de cheval. Chaque détail était important, participant à sa beauté. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des remarques qui la faisait rire, illuminant son visage. Il donnerait tout pour la voir ainsi tout les jours.

Une vibration dans sa poche l'extirpa de ses pensées, et il sortit son portable de son jean, jetant un coup d'œil sur son écran avant de se redresser.

\- Un message de ma mère, fit Percy entre deux rire causés par la tête d'Annabeth après une de ses remarques.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Très bien, il sont sur le chemin du retour. Ils devraient être rentrés d'ici une petite heure.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller alors, on a un peu de ménage à faire, dit Annabeth en finissant son deuxième café.

\- Pas faux, laisse-moi juste le temps de régler et on y va.

Annabeth ouvrit la bouche pour protester, avant de sourire mine de rien. Elle prit alors une mine étonnée et regarda par la fenêtre.

\- Percy, tu vois ce que je vois ? Demanda-t-elle comme si un concert avait lieu en plein milieu de la route.

\- Quoi ? Où ça ?

La jeune fille profita de la diversion pour se lever, allant rapidement au comptoir pour payer leurs consommations. Le temps qu'il se rende compte de la supercherie, la serveuse tendait le ticket à Annabeth.

\- Annabeth !

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle mine de rien en sortant du café.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé payer ?

\- Parce que tu as déjà payé les tickets pour l'exposition, et que tu payes toujours le café. Pour une fois que c'est moi…

\- Mais c'est au garçon de s'occuper de ça, répliqua-t-il en montant derrière le volant, une expression consternée au visage qui fit sourire Annabeth.

\- C'est galant de ta part, et j'apprécie, mais je peux aussi me débrouiller seule.

\- Je le sais, tu n'as pas besoin de le prouver.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être une fille entretenue, souffla la blonde.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, je veux juste te faire plaisir…

\- Et moi je n'ai pas le droit de te faire plaisir ?

Percy ouvrit la bouche, mais il la referma rapidement, à cours d'arguments, comme souvent face à Annabeth. Il appréciait le geste, mais son passé l'obligeait à prendre soin d'Annabeth. Il avait été élevé avec un modèle pitoyable sous les yeux, et il s'était toujours juré de traiter les filles comme elles le méritaient et non pas comme des objets. Il avait commencé avec sa mère, la protégeant au mieux dès son plus jeune âge, avant de poursuivre avec Piper, qu'il avait en quelque sorte prit sous son aile au départ de leur amitié. Cet instinct de protection qu'il avait développé pour ses proches était tout aussi important, si ce n'est plus, pour Annabeth. Il ressentait le besoin constant de veiller sur elle, de s'assurer qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

\- Tu fais déjà énormément pour moi Percy, laisse-moi te rendre la pareil un petit peu, souffla-t-elle en passant sa main sur son avant-bras.

Le garçon soupira, avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers le siège passager, lui souriant. Annabeth rit, se laissant retomber contre le dossier de son siège en regardant la route. Percy faillit rater l'intersection où ils devaient tourner pour rentrer, braquant le volant pour l'avoir in-extremis. Mis à part ce petit écart, le reste du chemin se passa sans problème, le trafic étant assez fluide pour un dimanche.

Les deux adolescents ne traînèrent pas, remontant rapidement dans l'appartement pour ranger ce qui devait l'être. Pendant que Percy s'occupait de la cuisine, Annabeth passa l'aspirateur dans le salon. Il vint passer un coup sur la table pour finir leur nettoyage express, et quand il revint dans la pièce après s'être essuyé les mains, il trouva la blonde assise sur la surface en bois, balançant les jambes, appuyée sur ses mains, la tête en arrière les yeux fermés. Le jeune homme s'approcha sans faire de bruits, passant entre ses jambes avant d'entourer sa taille de ses bras, penchant la tête sur son épaule en poussant un gros soupir. Annabeth ne tressaillit même pas, gardant les yeux fermés en profitant de son étreinte.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une sieste, marmonna l'adolescent contre son épaule.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, c'est fatiguant de faire le ménage.

La jeune fille rit et finit par se redresser, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules robustes. Elle n'aurait donné sa place pour rien au monde, et la Terre aurait bien put arrêter de tourner qu'elle n'aurait rien remarqué. Ces moments de proximité faisaient toujours battre son cœur un peu plus vite et ralentissaient le rythme effréné de ses pensées se bousculant habituellement dans son esprit. Avec Percy, tout semblait si simple, si naturel…

Un bruit d'ouverture de porte la ramena brutalement à la réalité, et elle ouvrit les yeux, lâchant la jeune homme en sursautant. Ce dernier s'éloigna dans un même sursaut, faisant volte-face pour trouver Paul et sa mère.

\- Salut les jeunes ! Lança-t-elle en mettant la valise sur le côté.

\- Salut maman, répondit Percy en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Sally serra son fils contre elle avant d'avancer pour laisser Paul rentrer, allant vers Annabeth pour la saluer à son tour.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, rien à signaler ?

\- Tout va très bien, sourit Annabeth.

La mère de Percy lui rendit son sourire en passant sa main sur sa joue dans un geste d'affection.

\- Contente d'entendre ça. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau ?

Tout le monde s'installa dans la cuisine, les deux adolescents racontant leur week-end. Ils se reprenaient souvent l'un l'autre, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire Sally et Paul.

\- Alors comme ça tu as traîné Percy dans un musée ?

\- Il n'était pas très difficile à convaincre à vrai dire, fit Annabeth.

\- Et comment était l'exposition ? Demanda Paul.

\- Génial, ils ont vraiment bien travaillé sur la muséographie ! Et le mélange de moderne et d'antique fonctionnait vraiment bien.

A partir de là, Annabeth et Paul partirent dans une discussion assez technique, laissant Percy et sa mère discuter entre eux et les écouter en riant. Il était quasiment impossible pour quelqu'un de suivre la conversation qu'ils avaient, passionnés qu'ils étaient, mais voir Annabeth aussi vive ravissait tout le monde.

\- Et ce week-end alors ?

\- On a adoré la Louisiane ! Tout ces anciens bâtiments français, et les jardins...Commença Sally avant de leur raconter leur week-end.

Ils auraient pu continuer encore des heures comme ça, mais Paul monta ranger leurs affaires, et Sally commença à préparer les dîner.

\- Tu restes manger avec nous Annabeth ?

\- C'est gentil, mais je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre.

Percy fronça immédiatement les sourcils, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

\- Tu es sûre ? La maison t'es ouverte aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites tu sais, tu ne nous gênes pas.

\- Il faudra bien que je rentre à un moment, je ne peux pas fuir indéfiniment, et plus j'attends, plus ce sera difficile. Je dois régler ça une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Mais…

\- Percy, tu sais très bien qu'elle a raison, intervint Sally. Ignorer le problème ne l'aidera pas, il faut y faire face pour en finir.

\- Je pourrais te conduire au commissariat si tu veux ? Proposa le garçon.

\- Je vais avoir une discussion avec mon père, on va s'occuper de tout ne t'en fait pas.

Le brun n'était pas ravi par ce qu'elle lui disait, mais c'était toujours mieux que ne rien faire.

\- D'accord, lâcha-t-il après un moment.

Annabeth lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Je vais chercher mon sac et dire au revoir à Paul, j'en ai pour deux secondes.

\- Je t'attends là.

Il la regarda sortir de la pièce, avant de se retourner en sentant le regard de sa mère sur lui.

\- Tu dois lui faire confiance Percy, c'est une fille forte, elle va s'en sortir.

\- Je sais, mais et si son père n'était pas chez elle quand elle va rentrer ? Et si Isabel la frappait encore ? Je ne veux plus jamais la voir comme je l'ai vu vendredi soir…

\- Je sais que c'est dur mon ange, mais tu dois la laisser faire.

Annabeth réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, son sac à dos sur l'épaule.

\- Bon, il est temps d'y aller. Merci pour tout, vraiment, fit-elle en avançant vers Sally.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras, la serrant un moment avant de la lâcher. La porte te sera toujours ouverte.

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de reculer, rejoignant Percy qui enfilait sa veste.

\- A bientôt !

\- A bientôt Annabeth !

Cette fois, l'ambiance dans l'habitacle fut moins léger. Percy gardait une main crispée sur le volant, l'autre tenant celle d'Annabeth. Il ne la regarda pas une fois, sachant qu'il ferait demi-tour et l'enfermerait chez lui s'il le faisait. La jeune fille tenta de le détendre en caressant ses phalanges de son pouce, chantonnant à voix basse, mais rien n'y faisait.

Le trajet parut trop court pour le brun, qui une fois garé devant la maison, garda sa position crispée.

\- Merci pour ces deux jours, c'était génial, souffla Annabeth.

Percy ne répondit pas, se passant la main qui tenait le volant sur le visage en soupirant un grand coup.

\- On se voit demain.

\- Attends !

Elle avait tout juste ouvert la portière qu'il avait agrippé sa main, la tirant vers lui.

\- Percy, tout va bien se passer, je vais régler le problème. Je vais tout avouer à mon père, et bientôt Isabel sera de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Mais si jamais quelque chose tourne mal…

\- Je t'appelle au moindre souci.

Le jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux un instant avant de serrer les dents, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Oui, c'est promis.

Voyant bien qu'il ne voulait pas la lâcher, elle dégagea doucement sa main de la sienne, lui caressant la joue un moment avant d'ouvrir une seconde fois la portière. La jeune fille passa son sac sur son épaule et regarda son portable avant de se retourner vers l'intérieur de la voiture, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Percy ?

\- Oui ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin.

* * *

 **Bonsoir ! Ou bonjour peut-être, vu l'heure à laquelle je poste...**

 **Avant tout, merci infiniment pour les nombreux commentaires au dernier chapitre, vous êtes géniaux ! Merci spécial à la personne qui m'a écrit un pavé, j'adore les longs commentaires (mais tout commentaire me fait plaisir bien sûr). Je ne sais pas encore si je vais pouvoir poster plus rapidement pendant les vacances avec mes révisions, même si j'aimerais beaucoup le faire, on verra bien...**

 **Après un samedi de flemme à la Percy, voici un dimanche de découverte à la Annabeth ! Cette sortie au musée vous a plu ? Et leur rapprochement, vous en pensez quoi maintenant ?**

 **Je file me coucher, merci et à bientôt !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

En revenant en cours le lendemain, Annabeth avait craint les questions, mais tout s'était bien passé jusque là. Il faut dire que tout le monde était occupé par d'autres choses ou personnes, alors elle avait réussi à passer inaperçu.

\- Alors ce week-end ? Fit-elle en rangeant ses affaires après le cours de français.

\- C'était super, Jason m'a accompagné faire les boutiques, et pour la Saint-Valentin, il m'a invité au restaurant !

\- C'est mignon, un parfait gentleman.

\- C'est vrai, il a été parfait ! Il m'a apporté des fleurs, m'a offert un collier et après le repas, on est allés au cinéma, répondit Piper en passant esquivant un élève qui courait dans les couloirs.

\- C'est adorable, sourit Annabeth.

Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent devant leur casiers, reposant ce dont il n'avait pas besoin. Profitant que Piper soit occupée, la jeune fille sortit une photo de son sac et l'accrocha à l'intérieur de sa porte de casier. Elle l'observa un instant, souriant devant le cliché qu'elle avait prit avec Percy la veille.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Demanda Piper.

La question de son amie la ramena si brutalement à la réalité qu'elle en claqua la porte de son casier, la regardant en essayant de se rappeler de quoi elles parlaient.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ta joue, tu as un bleu. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusque là, mais avec la lumière du hall, on le voit bien. Comment est-ce que tu as fait ?

Un froid glacial s'empara de l'adolescente, qui chercha à toute allure une réponse.

\- Je…Commença-t-elle.

\- Salut les filles !

Percy n'en avait sans doute pas conscience, mais il venait de sauver la mise à Annabeth, une fois de plus. La jeune fille poussa un soupir discret avant de se tourner vers le brun, lui souriant avant qu'il ne s'approche. Il fit la bise à Piper avant de se tourner vers Annabeth, la prenant brièvement dans ses bras en lui embrassant la joue.

\- Et depuis quand Annabeth a le droit à un câlin et pas moi ?

\- Depuis que Jason est là pour toi.

Piper fit mine de bouder, jusqu'à ce que Percy craque et la serre dans ses bras à son tour. Une fois les chamailleries terminées, la jeune fille revint vers la blonde, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea le jeune homme alors que ses yeux faisaient la navette entre ses deux amies.

\- Je demandais à Annabeth comment elle s'est fait son bleu.

La jeune fille regarda furtivement Percy avant de reprendre son calme, affichant son masque habituel.

\- C'est juste un petit accident, rien de grave.

\- Quand même, tu t'es bien amochée, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais juste cognée. En fait c'est plus comme si on t'avait frappé…

La situation devenait vraiment compliquée, il fallait vite qu'Annabeth trouve quelque chose pour s'en extirper. Elle s'était trop ramollie et avait perdu l'habitude de mentir. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne de toute urgence, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une autre personne au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'est un accident idiot vraiment, je jouais avec mes petits frères, et comme ils sont assez turbulents, l'un d'eux m'a mis un coup.

\- Et bah dit donc, ils ont un sacré crochet tes frères !

Annabeth sourit en riant, mais Percy ne manqua pas son regard vide qui trahissait ses véritables sentiments.

\- On devrait y aller, sinon les autres ne nous attendrons pas pour manger, fit-il en ajustant son sac sur son épaule.

\- Toi et ton estomac…

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour tenir au cours de maths ! Et puis l'entraînement a été avancé à ce soir, alors je vais devoir manger encore plus que d'habitude, répondit-il sur un ton sérieux.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire, et mine de rien, il se glissa entre elles, prenant la main d'Annabeth dans la sienne. Piper finit par se calmer et envoya rapidement un message à Jason avant de ranger son portable, son regard brillant de malice quand elle nota leurs mains entrelacées.

\- Et sinon, tu as fait quoi hier Percy ?

\- J'ai passé la journée avec Annabeth, on est allés au musée, et on est passés au café où Katie travaille pour grignoter avant de rentrer à la maison, répondit le jeune homme malgré les signes d'Annabeth qui tentait de le faire taire.

La lueur dans le regard de leur meilleure amie redoubla d'intensité, et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Ah oui ? Et vous avez passé un bon moment ?

\- Super ! J'ai appris plein de choses sur l'architecture et la sculpture, Annabeth est une super prof !

A ce stade, la blonde avait abandonné toute tentative de dissuasion et tentait juste de se cacher dans l'ombre de Percy pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention de Piper. Cette dernière jubilait, sautillant presque sur place. Malgré tout ces signes, le garçon ne semblait pas comprendre ce que cette conversation sous-entendait, et il souriait aux deux filles sans tenir compte de la mine extrêmement réjouie de l'une, et l'expression résignée de l'autre.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à longer un couloir avant d'arriver dans le hall où tout le monde les attendait, quand Percy sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortait tout juste de son jean quand Piper l'attrapa, raccrochant avant de regarder le fond d'écran de son meilleur ami.

\- Je le savais ! S'écria-t-elle en regardant la photo d'Annabeth et lui devant la réplique du Parthénon.

Percy la regarda sans comprendre, médusé par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Elle t'a appelé exprès pour avoir ton portable...Souffla Annabeth en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Alors Jackson, on s'est enfin décidé à changer de fond d'écran ?

Le brun se passa la main dans les cheveux, ses joues s'enflammant alors qu'il essayait de récupérer son téléphone, en vain. Annabeth les observait, tentant de cacher son sourire après avoir vu le fond d'écran de Percy histoire de ne pas exciter davantage Piper, si tant est que se soit possible.

\- Alors tu as passé la Saint-Valentin avec Annabeth, et ton fond d'écran est une photo de vous deux ? Fit-elle alors qu'il continuait d'avancer vers elle pour l'attraper.

\- Piper…

\- Percy, je veux une réponse.

Les deux amis étaient à présent éloignés d'Annabeth, qui attendait patiemment, les bras croisés et adossée contre le mur en attendant qu'ils reviennent. Le jeune homme la regarda rapidement, comme pour lui demander de l'aide, avant de reporter son attention vers Piper en comprenant qu'il était seul sur ce coup.

\- Oui. Oui, on a passer la Saint-Valentin ensemble, et oui c'est une photo de nous deux qui me sert de fond d'écran. Et alors ? Je nous ai déjà mis tout les deux en fond d'écran, et il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus que de l'amitié entre nous non ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda soudainement la brune sur un ton plus sérieux.

\- Parce que j'aimais bien cette photo, du coup…

\- Non, pourquoi tu continues de nier ? Pourquoi vous compliquez autant les choses ? Vous pourriez être tellement heureux tout les deux, mais au lieu de ça vous vous cachez derrière une soit disant complicité amicale, je ne comprends vraiment pas…

Les mots de son amie l'atteignirent au plus profond de lui, et Percy pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'elle venait de lui souffler raisonna dans sa poitrine comme un écho se répercutant au loin.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en couple que tu dois à tout prix chercher à nous caser tu sais, répliqua-t-il.

Malgré tout, sa réponse manquait d'énergie, et Piper l'entendit très bien. Agacée que Percy s'entête et refuse d'ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Annabeth, elle lui rendit son portable, le poussant avant d'aller vers la jeune fille, se plantant en face d'elle en tendant la main.

\- Oui ? Fit la blonde en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ton portable s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je pourrais tenter la même chose qu'avec le grand nigaud à côté de moi, mais tu es trop maline pour tomber dans le piège, alors autant être directe avec toi. Passe-moi ton portable.

La jeune fille la fusilla du regard, mais son amie ne cilla pas, restant campée dans la même position, main tendue en attendant qu'elle s'exécute.

\- Allez Chase, je n'en ai que pour deux secondes, et puis tant que je n'ai pas vu ce que je voulais, on ne va pas manger.

\- Annabeth, s'il te plaît, j'ai faim, supplia presque Percy, alarmé par la menace.

Poussant un soupir, la jeune fille finit par céder, tendant son téléphone à Piper. Celle-ci le déverrouilla d'un geste avant de fixer l'écran une seconde, un sourire satisfait apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Plongeant son regard dans celui d'Annabeth, elle montra l'écran de son portable à Percy.

\- Et là, c'est toujours de l'amitié ?

Le garçon fixa l'écran, et même s'il était prêt à nier devant tout le monde, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et une chaleur diffuse se propagea dans tout son corps alors qu'il détaillait la photo qui lui servait également de fond d'écran. Quand il leva les yeux, il découvrit avec surprise une Annabeth gênée. Elle évitait son regard et se tenait le bras d'une main, les joues légèrement roses. Elle était magnifique.

\- Bien, maintenant vous pourriez passer aux aveux tout les deux. De toute façon, tout le monde s'en est déjà rendu compte, il n'y a que vous qui ne vouliez pas le reconnaître. Vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre, et je pourrais mettre ma main à couper qu'au fond de vous, vous savez très bien que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

Un blanc succéda la tirade de Piper, ses deux amis regardant partout sauf l'un vers l'autre. Soupirant un grand coup, la brune leva les bras au ciel.

\- D'accord, de toute évidence ni l'un ni l'autre n'est prêt à faire le premier pas, en tout cas pas devant moi. Je vous laisse tout les deux pour discuter, je vais rejoindre les autres. Venez dès que vous vous serez parlé seul à seul.

Et sans attendre, la jeune fille tourna les talons, grommelant toute seule à propos de ses têtes de mules d'amis.

L'instant qui suivit son départ fut pour ainsi dire gênant, Annabeth et Percy restant chacun de leur côté. Quand le jeune homme se décida enfin à se tourner, il découvrit l'adolescente comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle semblait en proie à un conflit interne violent, les bras ramenés sur sa poitrine et les sourcils froncés, le regard perdu au loin alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre. Une mèche blonde retombait sur son visage, et il se retint de la remettre en place, se contentant de regarder pour le moment. Il la détailla entièrement, son regard allant et venant de haut en bas avant de se poser sur ses lèvres.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il s'imagina l'embrasser.

Ses pensées s'accélérèrent en même temps que son souffle, et il tendit la main vers son visage, le dégageant de la mèche rebelle qui l'empêchait de la voir complètement. Annabeth tourna les yeux vers lui à l'instant où ses doigts effleurèrent son oreille, et jamais le gris de ses pupilles ne lui avait paru aussi envoûtant. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil, perdu dans sa contemplation, notant tout de même le coup d'œil furtif que la jeune fille jeta sur ses lèvres.

Le tout avait dû durer une minute tout au plus, mais pour l'adolescent le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Annabeth l'observa encore un petit peu avant de lui sourire. Son sourire lui coupa la respiration, et pourtant il semblait cacher quelque chose que Percy ne parvint pas à atteindre.

\- Je croyais que tu avais faim ? Finit-elle par murmurer en lui prenant la main.

Pas encore tout à fait redescendu de cette expérience de quasi-transe, le jeune homme acquiesça, se laissant faire.

\- Alors on ferait bien d'y aller, sinon il ne restera plus rien pour ton estomac de grand sportif.

Le jeune homme sourit et serra enfin les doigts d'Annabeth avant de l'emmener vers le hall, où le groupe les attendait, ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter ce qui venait de se passer. Du bout du couloir, ils entendaient déjà des exclamations enflammées de Léo, voyant une silhouette s'agiter.

\- Tu me dois ton dessert, fit Léo à Frank.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, ils se sont peut-être embrassés, objecta ce dernier.

\- Ça se voit que non, Percy n'est pas dans la lune regarde !

\- De quoi Percy ? Fit l'intéressé.

\- Rien du tout, allons manger, répondit Hazel.

\- Ils ont parié sur vous deux, souffla Nico alors que le groupe se mettait en marche.

\- Oh.

\- Oui, grâce à toi Léo va avoir une double ration de tarte ce midi.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête ces paris, marmonna Frank.

Léo lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en riant, accompagné de Calypso. Hazel était partie discuter avec elle sur la prochaine compétition de gym, et Piper répondait à un énième message de son petit-ami.

\- Jason sera là ce soir, finit-elle par dire alors que les adolescents attrapaient un plateau. Tout le monde vient ?

\- Ouais, personne ne veut subir les foudres du coach de toute façon, fit Léo en mâchant un morceau de pain.

\- Génial, on va pouvoir vous mettre une raclée, sourit la brune avant de se tourner vers Annabeth, et toi, tu viens ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je tiendrai compagnie à Jason comme ça.

\- Super, tu seras la mascotte de l'équipe des filles !

\- Non, elle soutiendra les garçons ! Rétorqua Percy.

\- Ah oui, et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Jason va forcément te soutenir, donc chacun sa mascotte.

Pour toute réponse, Piper lui tira la langue et prit son plat, attendant que tout le monde soit servi avant de se diriger vers leur table habituelle. Léo s'installa près de Calypso, Frank et Hazel à leurs côtés. Nico était à côté de sa sœur, Piper en face de lui, et Annabeth et Percy étaient installés en bout de table, suivant les différentes conversations qui avaient lieu pendant le repas. Les garçons étaient déjà impatients d'être à l'entraînement de ce soir, lançant des défis à Piper.

\- On va vous atomiser !

\- Vous aurez déjà de la chance si vous faîtes égalité, rit la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne devrais pas nous sous-estimer, ça se retournera contre toi, prévint Percy.

\- On verra ça sur le terrain.

\- Je te prends aux mots McLean.

La discussion dériva ensuite vers les cours, chacun faisant le point sur son emploi du temps pour l'après-midi. La moitié de la table finissait juste avant l'entraînement, et l'autre moitié décida de se rejoindre pour travailler un peu en les attendant, histoire que tout le monde aille en même temps au gymnase.

La sonnerie ne tarda pas à raisonner, et tout le monde repartit pour le reste de la journée. A la pause, Percy chercha Annabeth, tournant dans les couloirs de langues où elle avait eu cours sans la trouver. Il lui envoya un message, mais elle ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme trouva Léo et Nico pour son cours de sciences et leur demanda s'ils l'avaient vu, mais elle n'était de toute évidence pas passée dans le coin.

Légèrement inquiet, Percy tenta de se raisonner, se rassurant en se disant que rien n'avait pu lui arriver en deux heures de temps, mais quand il fut l'heure de repartir en cours, il ne put s'empêcher de se cacher dans un coin pour lui laisser un message sur sa messagerie. Il ne savait pas encore comment s'était passé son retour chez elle, et il redoutait de l'apprendre. Elle l'avait rapidement rassuré en lui disant qu'elle allait bien et qu'Isabel n'avait pas levé le petit doigt sur elle, mais il n'était pas encore entièrement satisfait.

\- Monsieur Jackson, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer dans la salle, j'aimerais pouvoir commencer mon cours, l'appela Madame Benioff.

\- Bien sûr, excusez-moi.

Le brun se dépêcha de s'installer, posant quand même son portable sur sa table, le cachant sous des feuilles pour que personne ne voit rien.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est installé, ouvrez vos livres sur le chapitre de géologie. Nous sommes un peu juste au niveau du temps, aussi je vous demanderai d'être particulièrement concentré aujourd'hui, je vais aller un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Si vous avez des questions, notez-les et venez me voir à la fin des deux heures.

Et sans plus attendre, leur professeur se lança dans son introduction sur la tectonique des plaques, les élèves se mettant à griffonner à toute allure sur leurs copies et cahiers pour suivre sa cadence. Percy fit de son mieux pour suivre le cours, mais une partie de son esprit revenait constamment vers Annabeth, et il jetait un coup d'œil à son téléphone pratiquement toutes les cinq minutes pour voir si elle lui avait envoyé quelque chose.

Quand le cours se termina, il fut le premier de la classe à avoir tout remballé, attendant que les garçons fassent de même pour partir.

\- Pressé Percy ? Fit Nico une fois sorti de la salle.

\- Faut le comprendre, Piper nous a lancé un défi ce midi ! Sourit Léo en fermant son sac tout en les suivant.

\- On ne joue pas notre vie non plus aux dernières nouvelles…

\- Nico, quand les filles affirment catégoriquement qu'elles peuvent nous battre, c'est un affront à notre talent. On ne joue pas notre vie, mais on joue quand même notre honneur, et c'est au moins aussi important !

Les garçons soupirèrent alors que Léo poursuivait sa tirade théâtrale, faisant des grands gestes dans tout les sens.

\- Je demanderai à Calypso son secret pour le calmer, on en a bien besoin, soupira Nico.

\- Si elle te le donne, je suis preneur.

\- Pas de soucis.

Le trio arriva au point de rendez-vous un peu avant les autres, et Percy et Nico durent endurer le monologue de Léo encore un petit peu avant que les filles n'apparaissent, à leur plus grand soulagement. Frank arriva quasiment en même temps, et après que Piper eu informé que Jason et Annabeth étaient déjà sur place, ils se mirent tous en route.

Percy cacha à peine son soulagement en voyant la jeune fille assise dans les gradins auprès de petit-ami de Piper. Le cœur plus léger, il partit se changer avec tout le monde, motivant son équipe pour le séance.

Comme à chaque entraînement, les garçons sortirent du vestiaire après les filles, qui étaient déjà regroupées. Reyna discutait avec deux de ses coéquipières, alors que Piper était partie dire bonjour à Jason dans les gradins. Percy trottina jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain pour rejoindre Annabeth, grimpant les escaliers pour rejoindre le trio. Il salua Jason et échangea quelques mots avec lui avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Annabeth, laissant les tourtereaux discuter entre eux.

\- Alors, où est-ce que tu te cachais toute à l'heure ? Fit-il en la bousculant de l'épaule.

\- Ne me secoue pas s'il te plaît, je pourrais te vomir dessus.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, ajustant sa position pour mieux la regarder.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- J'ai dû attraper un coup de froid, ou je n'ai pas digéré le déjeuner. Rien de méchant, ça va aller.

Il ne l'écoutait plus qu'à moitié, mettant sa main sur son front pour savoir si elle faisait de la fièvre.

\- Tu as froid ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est bon Percy, je ne suis pas en sucre, rit doucement Annabeth en prenant la main qu'il tenait posée sur son front dans ses mains.

\- Elle est un peu vaseuse, et elle frissonnait avant que vous arriviez.

La blonde fusilla Jason du regard, mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire, serrant Piper qui se tenait debout entre ses jambes.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, la clim ne va rien arranger, ajouta la brune en passant sa main dans les cheveux blond de son petit-copain.

\- Je suis grande vous savez, je peux me gérer toute seule.

\- Sois raisonnable, tu ne vas pas rester deux heures dans les gradins à trembler. Mieux vaut que tu te soignes tant que ce n'est rien de grave, plutôt que d'attendre que ça empire et de te retrouver clouée au lit.

Le silence d'Annabeth encouragea Percy à prendre la main.

\- Piper a raison, laisse-moi te ramener chez toi, que tu te reposes bien ce soir pour nous revenir en forme demain, sourit-il.

\- Mais et l'entraînement...

\- C'est rien, le coach ne remarquera même pas mon absence.

\- Percy, tu es capitaine d'équipe, le coache Hedge remarquera forcement que tu n'es pas là.

\- Si c'est le cas alors tant pis. Ce n'est qu'un entraînement, je me rattraperai vendredi. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller chercher mon sac et on y va.

Malgré ses réticences, la blonde acquiesça, le regardant partir vers les vestiaires.

Piper lâcha Jason en souriant d'un sourire qui voulait dire « qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? », et le jeune homme secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel avant de l'embrasser.

\- Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai des garçons à écraser. Repose-toi bien Annabeth, je t'appellerai dans la soirée.

\- Ça marche, et donne tout sur le terrain, sourit son amie.

\- Comme d'habitude !

La brune la serra dans ses bras avant de redescendre sur le terrain, faisant un clin d'œil vers Jason au passage.

\- Vous êtes mignons tout les deux, ça donnerait presque envie d'être en couple, souffla Annabeth.

Le jeune homme rit d'un rire profond, rougissant un peu devant sa remarque en passant une de ses mains sur son avant-bras tatoué.

\- Attention Annabeth, ça pourrait t'arriver plus vite que tu ne le penses, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Percy revint au moment où elle s'apprêtait à demander plus d'explications à Jason, et il lui prit son sac avant de tendre la main vers elle.

\- Tout est bon, on peut y aller ?

\- C'est bon, sourit-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne, à bientôt Jason.

\- A bientôt tout les deux, prends soin de toi.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête avant de laisser Percy l'emmener vers le parking. Il lui ouvrit la portière et la laissa monter le temps de poser les sacs à l'arrière, puis prit sa place de conducteur, démarrant le moteur avant de tourner la tête vers Annabeth.

\- Alors, tu veux que je te conduise chez toi ?

\- Isabel doit être à la maison en ce moment, commença-t-elle.

\- Alors je te conduis chez moi, trancha-t-il en passant la première.

La jeune fille lui sourit, reconnaissante qu'il devance sa demande.

\- Comment s'est passé ton retour hier soir ? J'ai passé la soirée à attendre que tu m'appelles pour avoir plus d'informations après ton message…

\- Tout s'est plutôt bien passé en fait. Mon père était rentré quand je suis arrivée. J'ai profité qu'il soit dans son bureau pour tout lui dire, et même si j'ai cru qu'il doutait de moi au début, je crois que les marques que j'ai ont fini de le convaincre…

\- Pourquoi Isabel est encore chez toi dans ce cas ?

\- Après que j'aie tout avoué à mon père, il est parti la voir et lui a annoncé qu'elle devait se trouver un autre lieu où vivre, parce qu'il refusait qu'elle reste près de moi et qu'il demandait le divorce. Elle a nié, crié, pleuré, mais il ne l'a pas cru.

Elle lui laissa le temps de bien comprendre ce qu'elle lui annonçait, lui souriant.

\- Et tes petits frères, ça va ?

\- Ils sont encore choqués, mais notre père ne leur a rien dit en dehors de l'annonce du divorce. Il pense demander la garde exclusive, mais rien n'est encore sûr de ce côté.

\- Alors ça y est, c'est fini ? Finit-il par dire en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Ça y est, je vais enfin être débarrassée d'elle.

Le regard de Percy brilla et son sourire aurait put illuminer l'habitacle à lui seul. Il ne dit rien de plus, mais la manière dont il serrait sa main dans la sienne suffisait à traduire son émotion.

Quand il furent arrivés, le jeune homme lui ouvrit la portière et tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir. Annabeth accepta son aide en souriant, et il attendit à peine qu'elle soit debout pour passer un bras autour de sa taille, la ramenant contre lui dans un mélange de force et de douceur qui la fit frissonner. Son autre main se posa sur ses cheveux blonds, passant entre ses boucles. La jeune fille passa à son tour ses bras autour de son torse, se sentant vaciller par l'intensité des sentiments qu'il exprimait en la tenant ainsi contre lui.

\- C'est bon, c'est enfin fini, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille alors que sa main se promenait dans sa chevelure.

\- Oui, c'est terminé, répondit-elle en enfouissant son visage contre son torse, le serrant contre elle en fermant les yeux pour profiter pleinement du moment.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Percy la maintenant dans ses bras en lui caressant lentement les cheveux, la tête posée contre sa tempe alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans son dos.

Quand elle éternua, il le prit comme un signal et desserra son étreinte.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, que tu puisses te reposer dans le canapé un petit peu.

\- D'accord.

Le jeune homme prit les sacs avant de fermer la voiture et d'avancer vers l'immeuble. L'appartement était vide, Paul étant encore au lycée, et Sally à la librairie. Percy posa leurs affaires dans l'entrée avant d'aller vers le salon, suivi par Annabeth.

\- J'ai un sweat si tu veux, fit-il en tendant le vêtement qui traînait sur le dossier du canapé. Je l'ai juste mis hier soir, donc il est propre.

L'adolescente le prit en souriant, l'enfilant par-dessus ses vêtements avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Même s'il n'avait pas porté le vêtement longtemps, le tissu était imprégné de son odeur, et elle prit une grande inspiration en cachant son nez dedans, souriant alors que Percy avait disparu dans la cuisine.

\- Installe-toi, je te rejoins dans une minute ! Fit-il en passant furtivement la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Annabeth ne se fit pas prier, elle s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, une quinte de toux l'assaillant. Le brun ne tarda pas, revenant auprès d'elle avec une tasse de thé et des cookies dans un plateau. Il posa le tout sur la table basse et la rapprocha du canapé en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune fille, passant son bras autour de ses épaules en l'attirant vers lui.

\- Thé à la menthe avec du miel et cookies de ma mère, sourit-il, et il nous reste des épisodes de Grey's Anatomy à regarder pour finir la première saison.

\- T'es le meilleur.

\- Je sais.

Annabeth rit doucement avant de prendre la tasse du plateau, soufflant un peu avant de boire. Le miel soulagea son mal de gorge, et elle prit un gâteau avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé contre Percy, qui lançait la série.

Rassasiée et désaltérée, l'adolescente passa son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, posant sa tête sur son épaule en regardant la télé. Ainsi installée, elle sentit ses paupières se fermer. Percy le sentit, et il la tînt contre le lui le temps de s'allonger avant de la laisser s'installer sur lui. Elle ne prit pas longtemps avant de s'allonger sur lui, fermant les yeux en soupirant. Le rythme de sa respiration ralentit, et il fut bientôt sûr qu'elle s'était endormi. Son visage était totalement détendu, et une de ses mains serrait son pull, ce qui le fit sourire. Il passa une de ses mains dans son dos, et l'autre dans ses cheveux, respirant l'odeur citronnée de son shampoing en la couvant du regard, se retenant de rire en l'entendant gémir de contentement dans son sommeil. Elle était beaucoup intéressante que la série qui passait à la télé, avec son sweat trop grand sur elle qui la cachait à moitié, son nez légèrement rougi à cause de son rhume, et ses boucles blondes s'étalant en partie sur sa poitrine avec lesquelles il jouait. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, mais il adorait la tenir contre lui, sentir sa chaleur, son parfum, entendre son souffle.

Peut-être que Piper avait raison finalement, peut-être qu'il tenait un peu trop à elle pour qu'elle soit juste une amie à ses yeux.

Troublé par tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête, Percy éteignit l'écran, décidant lui aussi de faire une sieste, histoire de s'éclaircir les idées. Fermant les yeux à son tour, il laissa sa tête tomber contre celle d'Annabeth, terminant paisiblement l'après-midi.

Pendant ce temps au gymnase, les équipes se ruaient vers les bouteilles d'eau, profitant de la mi-temps pour boire un peu. Les garçons étaient menés, privés de leur capitaine pour tenir contre Piper et Reyna en attaque. Cette dernière s'était éclipsée, profitant de la pause pour s'éloigner de toute l'agitation du terrain. Voir Jason était plus compliqué à gérer que prévu, mais elle ne tenait pas à faire une scène, surtout si Piper était là. Faisant les cent pas dans le hall, elle souffla un coup, triturant le bout de sa tresse en essayant de se calmer.

\- Reyna ?

Au son de la voix masculine, la jeune fille se figea, refusant de se retourner.

\- Reyna s'il te plaît, on ne peut pas rester comme ça…

\- La faute à qui si on en est là ? Lâcha-t-elle sèchement en faisant volte-face.

Son regard sombre se confronta à celui de glace de Jason, qui était plus près d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Le garçon soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez, fermant les yeux un instant.

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment, tu dois me croire. Si j'avais su que tu étais dans le même lycée que Piper…

\- Quoi, tu ne serais pas venu ? Tu serais resté en Californie plutôt que de te faire transférer à New-York ?

\- J'aurais au moins pu t'envoyer un message pour te prévenir.

\- Et ça aurait changé quoi dit moi ?! S'exclama la brune.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu aurais pu te préparer à me voir.

Reyna croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer en gardant la tête levée, ne voulant pas montrer la moindre faille, surtout devant Jason.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que ça se passe bien pour tout le monde ici, fit-il. On va être amenés à se voir assez souvent, Piper t'apprécie, et je ne veux pas semer la pagaille dans votre groupe. J'aimerais juste qu'on reprenne à zéro, qu'on soit amis tout les deux.

\- Amis ?

\- Oui, comme avant. On était proches tout les deux, et on s'amusait bien, alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer ?

\- On ne pourra plus être comme avant Jason, et tu le sais très bien, répondit la jeune fille. Pas avec ce qui s'est passé.

\- Reyna, s'il te plaît…

Le blond fit un pas vers elle, tendant la main vers son bras, mais elle le repoussa, tournant la tête pour ne pas le voir.

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit je parie ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise, je ne savais pas que tu étais là avant de te voir au nouvel an, répliqua calmement Jason.

\- Alors tu ne lui a jamais parlé de nous…

\- C'est compliqué…

\- C'était si compliqué que ça de lui dire qu'on se connaît depuis quatre ans, qu'on a fait deux ans de lycée ensemble, et qu'avant de t'enfuir tu m'as laissé croire que quelque chose pouvait exister entre nous, que tu m'as embrassé ?

\- Quoi ?

Emportés dans leur dispute, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué que la porte du hall s'était ouverte. Piper se tenait là, la mine défaite, fixant son petit-ami et son amie un instant avant de tourner les talons, faisant claquer la porte derrière elle.

\- Piper ! S'écria Jason en courant après elle.

La jeune fille marchait d'un pas vif, les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues. Elle s'essuya rageusement les yeux en continuant son chemin, ne prêtant pas attention à ses coéquipières qui lui demandait si tout allait bien.

\- Piper, laisse-moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît.

\- Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-elle en repoussant la main qui tenait son avant-bras, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Le jeune homme continua de la suivre, tentant de s'expliquer. Elle ne l'écoutait pas, rassemblant ses affaires avant de repartir vers le hall. Reyna s'y trouvait toujours, mais elle ne lui accorda pas un regard, continuant sa route vers la sortie.

\- Piper, je ne voulais pas…

\- Tais-toi, je ne veux rien entendre de ta bouche ou de la tienne, lâcha-t-elle en regardant Jason qui l'avait rattrapée. Je ne veux pas vous entendre, et je ne veux pas vous voir, laissez-moi tranquille. Ça ne vous posait pas de problème de vous taire jusqu'à maintenant, alors continuez.

Ce qu'elle avait entendu l'avait profondément blessée, et elle avait besoin de souffler, de se reprendre. Il y avait certainement une explication à tout ça, mais elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre. Reyna et Jason lui obéirent, même si ça leur coûtait, et après un court instant passé à les regarder, Piper fit voler la porte, partant vers le parking.

Reyna se passa une main sur le visage avant de s'asseoir sur un banc, alors que Jason envoyait valser une bouteille d'eau sous le coup de la colère, se passant les mains dans les cheveux avant de se laisser tomber sur le même banc.

\- Génial…

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, voici mon cadeau de Noël (un peu en retard) ! Nous revoilà au lycée, et pas mal de choses se sont passé... A vôtre avis, Percy va-t-il enfin ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments ? Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant que Piper est au courant à propos de Reyna et Jason ?**

 **Je profite de cette note d'auteur pour répondre aux questions qu'on m'a posé :**

 **Tu joues au handball ? J'ai joué au handball pendant plusieurs années, c'est un de mes sports préférés d'ailleurs !**

 **Est-ce que tes études ont un rapport avec l'écriture ? Pas vraiment, j'étudie l'histoire de l'art et l'archéologie. Ça explique que je me sois un peu emportée sur les détails dans la visite au musée du dernier chapitre ^^**

 **Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour pour cette fois, je repars travailler mes cours et écrire le prochain chapitre, à bientôt !**

 **As-tu décidé de faire un sequel ? Très bonne question. J'annonce à ceux que ça intéresse qu'effectivement, Plus que ça aurait un sequel !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Depuis l'entraînement de la veille, Piper n'avait pas reparlé à Jason ou Reyna. Elle avait passé la soirée au téléphone avec Percy, ce qui expliquait les cernes et la fatigue, mais elle n'était toujours pas fixée sur ce qu'elle voulait faire. Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois, et elle lu à peine le message de son petit-ami avant de le remettre dans sa poche, soupirant en continuant sa route vers les casiers.

\- Salut, Fit Annabeth en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Hey…

\- Tout va bien ?

\- J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, soupira-t-elle.

La blonde s'appuya contre les casiers, fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son amie comme ça, fatiguée et renfermée. Quelque chose avait dû lui arriver pour qu'elle soit aussi triste…

\- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, hein ?

Piper referma son casier et lui sourit, posant sa main sur son avant-bras en signe de remerciement.

\- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qui t'embête ? Insista Annabeth.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler au lycée, j'aimerais pouvoir finir la journée en paix...

Son amie acquiesça, mais elle voyait bien qu'elle continuait de s'en faire. Sans doute devrait-elle lui parler, après tout, Annabeth avait toujours été de bon conseil.

\- Mais si tu es libre ce soir, je ne serais pas contre une soirée entre filles, proposa Piper.

\- Avec plaisir.

Les deux filles continuèrent leur marche dans le couloir, et le portable d'Annabeth sonna à plusieurs reprises. Piper l'observa du coin de l'œil rire aux messages qu'elle recevait, et malgré ses problèmes, elle sourit, contente pour sa meilleure amie.

\- Percy nous attend près de la salle de littérature. Il nous demande si on peut se dépêcher, parce qu'il a vu Drew et ses sbires traîner pas loin et qu'il ne veut pas se retrouver seul avec elles.

\- Je suis sûre que quelqu'un d'autre ne serait pas contente...Murmura Piper.

Annabeth ne fit pas attention à son commentaire et tapa rapidement une réponse pour le jeune homme. La salle n'était pas loin, il ne leur restait qu'une minute pour arriver, quand elles virent Drew et sa bande. Les deux amies se jetèrent un regard et tournèrent dans un couloir adjacent, décidant de voir ce que la bande de harpies allait faire.

\- Personne n'avance, il est pour moi, annonça une brune en vérifiant sa coiffure une dernière fois dans un miroir de poche.

\- Mais Drew, je croyais que tu avais laissé tomber Percy.

D'où elles étaient, Piper et Annabeth ne purent voir le visage de la pauvre fille que la chef des gymnastes fusilla du regard.

\- J'avais dit pour le moment. Il fallait juste que je lui laisse un peu de temps, et maintenant que la cherokee est hors du tableau avec son militaire, je vais pouvoir attaquer, j'ai le champs libre.

\- Mais et Annabeth ?

En entendant son nom, la jeune fille tiqua, faisant mine d'avancer. Piper lui attrapa le bras et la garda dans l'ombre, lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de ne pas bouger.

\- Quoi, la blonde qui ne s'intéresse qu'à ses livres ? Elle n'a aucune chance face à moi ! Percy est bien trop populaire pour s'intéresser à une fille comme ça. Et puis, honnêtement, comment pourrait-il la préférer à moi ? Je suis tout ce qu'il lui faut, je suis belle, populaire, capitaine de l'équipe de gym, je veux dire, nous deux c'est écrit, il faut juste qu'il s'en rende compte.

Aucune des filles ne se risqua à la contredire, même si certaines semblaient assez peu convaincues. Drew frappa dans ses mains et remit une de ses mèches en place, avant de poser une main sur la hanche.

\- Observez bien, ordonna-t-elle, vous pourrez toujours vous servir de mon exemple pour charmer un de ses coéquipiers.

Sans plus attendre, la brune se mit en marche, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol en s'approchant de Percy. Le jeune homme était assis sur les dernières marches de l'escalier près de la salle de littérature, relisant rapidement une fiche qu'Annabeth lui avait préparé sur le chapitre qu'il fallait analyser pour le cours. Concentré dans ce qu'il faisait, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Drew s'était rapproché, et quand il releva la tête, il était trop tard pour s'enfuir.

\- Salut Percy ! Fit-elle avec son faux sourire et son ton mielleux.

\- Drew.

\- Quoi de neuf ?

\- Je révise un cours, répondit-il en montrant sa fiche.

La jeune fille rit en lui prenant le bout de papier des mains, le parcourant du regard sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus.

\- Toi, réviser ? Allons, tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

\- Figure-toi que si, surtout en littérature, souffla Percy en se levant. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre ma fiche s'il te plaît ?

\- Attrape-moi.

Le brun tendit le bras, mais la gymnaste recula le sien en souriant. Soupirant, Percy fit un pas en avant et leur bustes se frôlèrent. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'Annabeth bondisse hors de sa cachette, avançant à pas rapide alors que Drew fixait les lèvres de Percy. Le garçon avait le regard fixé sur sa fiche et ne voyait pas du tout le stratagème mis en place par la jeune fille, qui n'avait plus qu'à tendre le cou pour l'embrasser.

\- Hey Percy ! S'exclama Annabeth en passant un de ses bras autour de la taille du garçon, l'éloignant de la brune in extremis.

Le jeune homme sourit et la serra contre lui sous le regard dégoûté de Drew, qui croisa les bras sur la poitrine, dardant son regard noir sur Annabeth. Cette dernière l'ignora, calmant sa colère en prenant une grande inspiration. Quand elle se dégagea, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, et elle prit un air étonné en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

\- Oh Drew, je ne t'avais pas vu, fit-elle.

Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire, mais on voyait clairement la rage sous-jacente qu'elle peinait à contrôler.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'aidais juste Percy à réviser son cours.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, alors si tu veux bien nous excuser, commença-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est moi qui lui donne des cours de littérature en plus, je vais prendre la relève, répondit Annabeth en lui prenant la fiche des mains sous le regard incendiaire de sa rivale.

Folle de colère, Drew ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, tel un poisson hors de l'eau tentant de respirer, puis pinça les lèvres, retenant sûrement tout un tas d'insultes.

\- Tu en étais à où ? Demanda Annabeth à Percy sans se soucier de la gymnaste qui fulminait à un mètre à peine d'eux.

Le jeune homme regarda la fiche avant de lui montrer le point sur lequel il s'était arrêté à l'intervention de Drew. Cette dernière finit par faire demi-tour, serrant les poings, le visage rouge. Annabeth tenta de cacher son sourire du mieux qu'elle put, mais la sensation de satisfaction extrême qu'elle ressentait était dure à contenir.

\- Vous avez bien entraînement de gym vendredi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu veux nous rejoindre ? Répondit difficilement la brune.

\- Oh non, je voulais juste savoir si j'allais croiser Hazel ou Calypso, étant donné que je serai dans les tribunes pour l'entraînement de hand.

De toute sa vie, Annabeth n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi haineux, et pourtant les dieux savaient qu'elle avait connu des regards noirs.

\- On sera là, comme à chaque fois, marmonna Drew, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

\- Alors à vendredi !

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, retrouvant sa troupe en les défiant de faire un commentaire sur sa cuisante défaite. Elle claqua vivement des doigts et tout le monde repartit vers le hall. Piper sortit de sa cachette, les yeux brillants alors qu'elle se retenait de rire.

\- J'en ai vu des tentatives d'approche de Drew, mais celle-ci, elle fait partie de mon top trois, surtout parce que ton intervention était magnifique, sourit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

\- Quoi ? Fit Percy.

\- Et comme d'habitude, tu n'as rien vu… Heureusement qu'Annabeth veillait sur toi et est intervenue, ou à cette heure elle t'aurait déjà embrassé.

\- Sans rire Percy, ne me dit pas que tu ne l'avais pas vu venir, ajouta la blonde.

Le garçon garda les sourcils froncés, fixant ses deux amies sans trop comprendre.

\- Drew est comme ça avec tout le monde, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dîtes ça. Et puis, je lui ai bien dit qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas au début de l'année, tu étais là Piper.

\- Oui, mais je crois que l'information n'est pas encore arrivée là-haut.

Les filles échangèrent un sourire avant que la sonnerie retentisse dans les couloirs. Tout les élèves agglutinés devant la porte se bousculèrent pour entrer dans la salle et s'asseoir, même si monsieur Blofis n'était pas encore arrivé. Habitués au retard de leur professeur, les adolescents sortirent leur affaires avant de se mettre à discuter avec leurs amis ou de jouer sur leurs portables.

Piper posa son sac sur sa table et prit son livre en vérifiant si son résumé était toujours dedans, avant de le poser sur sa table. A côté d'elle, Annabeth avait posé son sac sur sa chaise et discutait avec Percy, l'aidant à réviser une dernière fois sa fiche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur le chapitre et son rôle dans la structure du roman ?

\- C'est une chapitre clé, parce que les deux protagonistes s'expliquent et donnent les réponses qu'attendaient les lecteurs.

\- Exactement !

Piper continua son observation discrète, souriant en voyant les regards complices qu'ils échangeaient. Percy couvait la blonde du regard avec une telle tendresse, et elle rayonnait auprès de lui. Elle ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais Piper avait toujours senti qu'une carapace dure et un sentiment constant de méfiance entourait son amie. Cependant, au contact de Percy, et malgré toutes ses protestations, elle avait bien vu le changement s'opérer, et ses défenses tomber, du moins quand ils étaient ensemble. Même avec elle, elle n'était pas aussi souriante et joviale, seul le jeune homme réussissait à la détendre totalement.

Mais Annabeth n'était pas la seule à avoir changé. Percy s'était en quelque sorte calmé à son contact. Bien sûr, il n'était pas aussi turbulent que Léo ou les frères Alatir, mais il avait toujours eu tendance à être impatient. Elle s'en était rendue compte surtout l'année précédente, quand elle avait essayé de l'aider en littérature, sans grand succès il fallait l'avouer. Piper ne savait pas comment elle s'y était prise, mais Annabeth avait fait des merveilles avec ses cours de soutien, et à ses côtés, leur meilleur ami prenait de l'assurance. Une autre chose faisait toujours sourire la jeune fille : voir le visage du brun s'illuminer quand Annabeth apparaissait. Dès qu'elle était là, il trouvait un moyen pour glisser à côté d'elle et lui prendre la main ou passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Avec elle, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la toucher, et son regard revenait constamment sur elle. Annabeth faisait semblant de se plaindre ou le repoussait en riant, mais la manière dont elle le regardait, dont sa main traînait toujours sur le bras ou dans la main de Percy trahissait son contentement.

Même là, alors qu'ils ne faisaient que réviser, leur complicité était flagrante. Percy était légèrement penché en avant vers Annabeth, comme s'il répondait à un instinct de protection. La jeune fille gardait ses yeux rivés vers le visage du garçon, le gris de ses pupilles brillant de fierté à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à répondre correctement à ses questions. Sa main venait souvent se poser sur son bras quand elle complétait ses explications ou répondait à ses questions, et ils ne semblaient même pas se rendre compte du brouhaha dans la salle, occupés dans leur conversation.

Il était vraiment temps qu'ils ouvrent les yeux…

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Fit le professeur en entrant à grand pas dans la salle. Veuillez vous installer pour commencer le cours s'il vous plaît.

Percy fit un clin d'œil à Annabeth avant de partir vers sa place, et tout le monde s'assit correctement. Le cours commença, et les élèves se mirent à écrire ce que disait le professeur. Annabeth participait assez activement, comme d'habitude, et Piper s'ennuyait un peu. Elle profita de la projection d'un passage d'une pièce de théâtre dans la salle pour se pencher vers son amie, prête à discuter un peu.

\- Tu as vraiment réagi au quart de tour toute à l'heure, souffla-t-elle en jouant avec son stylo.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Annabeth, je te parle de Percy, et de Drew qui était à un quart de seconde de l'embrasser.

La blonde serra les dent, se renfrognant dans sa chaise, ce qui fit sourire Piper.

\- Je n'allais pas la laisser faire ça, il mérite bien mieux qu'elle, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Comme toi tu veux dire ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Annabeth, jamais tu n'aurais fait ça si tu n'étais pas intéressée par lui ! Si tu as été aussi rapide, c'est parce que tu étais jalouse…

\- Mais jalouse de quoi ? Percy ne faisait même pas attention à elle.

\- Peut-être, n'empêche qu'elle était à deux doigts de faire quelque chose que tu rêves de faire depuis longtemps.

\- C'est faux ! Se défendit Annabeth.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé.

\- Piper, tu veux faire un commentaire sur l'extrait que nous venons de voir peut-être ? Lui demanda monsieur Blofis.

Se rendant compte que les lumières venaient de se rallumer, la jeune fille se redressa, tentant de regarder furtivement le tableau en quête d'une réponse à donner.

\- Je parlais des costumes utilisés, mentit-elle.

\- Et que peux-tu nous dire de ces costumes ?

\- Le fait qu'ils aient une allure de vêtements modernes permet de donner un côté intemporel à l'intrigue.

Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si sa réponse allait passer. Elle avait juste jeter un coup d'œil vers l'écran, mais il lui semblait avoir vu un homme en jean et tee-shirt, alors autant tenter ça. Le professeur la regarda un moment avant d'acquiescer et de retourner à son explication. La jeune fille poussa un soupir discret et tourna la tête vers Annabeth, qui griffonnait sur ses copies.

\- On en était où ?

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescente la fusilla du regard et retourna au cours. Tant pis, elle allait attendre leur soirée pour avoir des réponses…

\- Tu as vu, j'ai réussi à répondre à la question de Paul ! Sourit Percy à Annabeth alors que le cours venait de se terminer.

\- J'ai vu, bientôt tu n'auras plus besoin de mes cours.

\- Ah mais si, j'ai encore du boulot !

\- Tu serais surtout triste de perdre une excuse de passer du temps avec Annabeth, glissa Piper en les rejoignant dans le couloir.

Le jeune homme la regarda en rougissant et protesta sans résultat. Piper leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, et Annabeth rit devant les chamailleries de ses deux amis.

\- Tu t'es bien rattrapée avec les costumes, fit-elle en changeant de sujet.

\- Pendant une seconde j'ai eu peur d'avoir dit n'importe quoi, mais les grands classiques fonctionnent toujours.

\- J'aurais presque voulu que tu te fasses prendre à me parler.

\- Vous parliez de quoi d'ailleurs ? Demanda Percy.

\- De rien.

\- De la réactivité d'Annabeth.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard, Annabeth la défiant d'en dire plus. L'espace d'un horrible instant, elle crut que Piper allait parler, mais celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire en lui prenant le bras, continuant de marcher. Percy ne fit pas de commentaire, même s'il avait compris de quoi elles parlaient. Il ne tenait pas tellement à revenir sur ce qui avait failli arriver avec Drew.

\- Je te raccompagne ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, je la kidnappe pour une soirée entre filles !

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris, mais il lut le prénom de Jason sur les lèvres de la blonde et acquiesça sans faire de bruits.

\- D'accord, alors passez une bonne soirée, et si jamais vous vous ennuyez, appelez-moi.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, rit Piper, pour une fois que je peux avoir Annabeth pour moi toute seule !

Percy se mit à rire alors que la jeune fille tirait jalousement la blonde vers elle. Le garçon fit une tentative en tendant la main vers Annabeth, mais Piper la chassa d'un geste en lui tirant la langue, faisant rire les deux adolescents de plus belle alors qu'ils arrivaient au parking.

\- Bon, on se voit plus tard alors, sourit Percy.

\- Ça marche ! Je t'appelle demain, murmura Annabeth en le prenant dans ses bras rapidement.

Percy hocha de la tête et lui embrassa le front en la serrant contre lui, avant de saluer Piper et de partir de son côté.

\- Et pas de bêtises les filles ! Lança-t-il avant de grimper dans sa Jeep.

Piper comme Annabeth secouèrent la tête en souriant, avant de monter dans la berline de la brune, se dirigeant vers chez elle. La nuit tombait tout juste quand elles arrivèrent, et Piper jeta son sac dans l'entrée et son portable dans un canapé avant d'aller vers la cuisine.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Lança-t-elle de l'autre bout de la maison.

\- Un verre d'eau s'il te plaît !

Plus calme que son amie, Annabeth avait posé son sac près de celui de Piper et enlevait son manteau quand elle entendit une sonnerie de portable. Cherchant autour d'elle, elle finit par remarquer le portable de Piper dans le canapé, l'écran affichant le numéro et une photo de Jason.

Prenant le téléphone dans la main, elle allait prévenir Piper quand elle se rendit compte que la jeune fille arrivait avec deux verres.

\- Ton portable sonnait, j'allais te l'apporter.

\- C'est gentil, mais tu peux le poser, se contenta-t-elle de répondre sans un regard vers l'écran.

Annabeth soupira mais posa l'objet sur la table basse, prenant le verre que lui tendait la brune avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé.

\- Tu as passé la journée à filtrer ses appels, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Finit-elle par demander.

Piper ne répondit pas tout de suite, fermant les yeux un instant en se pinçant l'arête du nez avant de se laisser tomber à côté de son amie.

\- Je crois que Jason m'a trompé.

\- On parle de Jason Grace là, c'est impossible Piper. C'est le petit-ami parfait, et c'est toi qui l'a dit !

\- C'est ce que je pensais, mais apparemment je me suis faite avoir…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Piper replia les jambes sous elle et prit un des coussins posés là, le serrant dans ses bras en se rappelant des événements de la veille.

\- Hier, après que tu sois partie avec Percy, on a fait un match contre les garçons. Jusque la mie-temps, tout allait bien, on les écrasait, Jason nous encourageait des gradins, mais dès que le coach a sifflé la pause, il s'est levé et est parti vers le hall. Je n'y ai pas fait attention sur le coup, une fille de l'équipe me parlait. J'avais donné ma bouteille à Jason pour qu'il puisse me la passer à la pause, et comme il n'était pas revenu, je suis partie vers le hall pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Quand je suis arrivée, il était avec Reyna et elle lui reprochait d'être parti après l'avoir embrassée. Ils ont ensuite vu que j'étais là, et Jason a essayé de me rattraper mais je suis partie, j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis rentrée. Percy m'a appelé dans la soirée, et je lui ai tout raconté, mais depuis je n'ai pas adressé la parole à Reyna et je n'ai répondu à aucun message ou appel de Jason.

Annabeth garda le silence, les sourcils froncés. Elle était tentée de penser comme Piper, mais mieux valait rester prudent, ne pas sauter aux conclusions sans tout savoir. Elle avait pu mal entendre, ou rater une partie importante de la discussion.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Percy ? S'enquit-elle d'un ton neutre.

\- Il m'a conseillé de laisser une chance à Jason de s'expliquer. D'après lui, il doit y avoir une explication à tout ça, et je devrais prendre le temps d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire avant de décider quoi faire.

La blonde acquiesça, peu surprise. Percy était d'un naturel assez réfléchi sur ces questions, beaucoup moins impulsif que ce qu'elle pouvait être.

\- Et toi tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Piper en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Avant de rencontrer Percy, je t'aurais conseiller de couper les ponts sans attendre, mais maintenant je dirais que tu devrais lui laisser une chance aussi. Tu es arrivée en plein milieu d'une conversation, tu as pu tomber au mauvais moment, c'est peut-être un quiproquo. Pour l'avoir aidé avec les papiers, je sais que Jason s'est quand même donné du mal pour te rejoindre ici, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi il aurait fait autant pour te tromper une fois arrivé à New-York, surtout avec quelqu'un que tu côtoies tout les jours au lycée.

\- C'est vrai, je lui laisserai l'occasion de s'expliquer...

Même si elle avait prit une décision, Annabeth voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas beaucoup mieux. Elle semblait encore soucieuse, troublée.

\- Calme-toi Piper, je suis sûre que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, tenta Annabeth en lui prenant la main.

\- Et si j'ai raison ? Imagine s'il m'a trompé avec Reyna, et s'il me quittait pour elle ? Je n'y arriverai pas Annabeth, pas après tout ce qu'on a fait pour être ensemble. Le premier mois, pendant le tournage de mon père, on devait se cacher pour que les paparazzis ne nous voient pas. Il avait un programme sportif à respecter pour son lycée, du coup on faisait des séances de sport ensemble, sourit-elle en se rappelant ses vacances. Je ne compte même plus le nombre d'heures qu'on a passé ensemble par écrans interposés, tout les DM de maths qu'il m'a aidé à faire, tout les films qu'on regardait. Imagine une seconde que tout ça soit fini, et qu'en plus je sois obligée de le voir faire tout ce qu'on faisait ensemble avec Reyna ?

Annabeth serra sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne et passa son autre bras autour de ses épaules, la réconfortant de mieux qu'elle pouvait, essuyant ses larmes.

\- Ne commence pas à réfléchir à tout ça. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait été assez honnête pour te dire qu'il ne t'aimait plus si ça avait été le cas. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est l'écouter. Au pire, tu auras eu raison et les choses se termineront, au mieux, tout ne sera qu'un malentendu et tout repartira comme de rien n'était entre vous deux. Si par malheur tu avais raison, sache que tu ne sera pas seule. Percy et moi, on sera là pour toi, on ne te lâchera pas.

\- C'est fou, souffla Piper en essuyant ses dernières larmes, Percy m'a dit exactement la même chose.

\- Il faut croire qu'il m'influence plus que je ne le croyais, sourit Annabeth.

Piper rit doucement avant de se lever, attrapant de quoi se moucher avant de boire une gorgée de son verre d'eau.

\- Bon, assez parlé de mes problèmes, passons à quelque chose de plus réjouissant.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Toi et Percy.

\- Piper…

\- Non, laisse-moi te parler avant de dire quoi que ce soit ! C'est pas possible ce que vous pouvez être têtus tout les deux…

Bien que ne tenant pas nécessairement à évoquer le sujet pour le moment, Annabeth se cala contre le dossier du canapé, croisant les bras en attendant de voir ce que pouvait lui dire la jeune fille. Celle-ci eu un sourire satisfait, et croisa les mains sur ses genoux, les pupilles brillantes.

\- Bien. Je connais Percy depuis que j'ai onze ans, c'est comme mon frère, et jamais je ne l'ai vu agir de la sorte avec personne. Je l'ai déjà vu avec une fille, mais avec toi, c'est autre chose…

\- Percy est quelqu'un de très protecteur, c'est dans ses gènes d'aider les autres.

\- Je ne te parle pas juste de ça ! Percy m'a toujours soutenu quand j'avais des problèmes, et je sais bien qu'il t'a aidé avec les tiens, et qu'il t'aide encore sûrement encore. C'est vrai qu'il aide toujours les gens qu'il apprécie, mais avec toi, on dépasse le simple soutien. Il n'aime pas lire, et pourtant je l'ai trouvé à plusieurs reprises chez lui en train de feuilleter un gros livre sur l'architecture. Il se renseigne souvent pour connaître les thèmes des expositions des musées new-yorkais, à chaque fois que ton nom apparaît sur son portable, il se met à sourire comme un idiot. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il m'a demandé où tu étais, ce que tu faisais, quand est-ce que tu arrivais. Dès que tu es dans le secteur, son visage se met à rayonner, il se jette pratiquement sur toi pour te serrer dans ses bras, sa main ne quitte pas la tienne, comme son regard. Pas plus tard que ce matin, je l'ai surpris à fixer une photo de vous deux qu'il a collé dans son casier, la même que tu as collé dans le tien en espérant que je ne le verrais pas.

Annabeth voulut la contredire, mais pas une seule chose n'était fausse. Elle avait essayé de faire abstraction de tout ces signes qu'elle avait vu, mais il était compliqué de faire comme si de rien n'était. Si elle avait tant essayé de se voiler la face, c'était surtout parce qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'était pas indifférente.

\- Allez, pas de mensonges pour une fois, il n'y a que nous deux, et tu peux me faire confiance. Si tu n'es pas prête à le lui dire à lui, avoue-le toi à toi-même pour commencer.

La blonde soupira, et regarda son portable quand celui-ci vibra dans sa poche. Percy lui demandait comment se passait la soirée.

Après avoir répondu rapidement, elle s'attarda sur la photo de contact qu'elle avait choisie pour lui. Il s'agissait de l'une des trois qu'elle avait prise pour l'article du journal du lycée, celle où il croisait les bras et souriait en regardant sur le côté. Elle regardait souvent cette photo quand il n'était pas avec elle le soir…

\- Je ne sais pas où j'en suis, finit-elle par avouer. J'adore Percy, vraiment, mais j'ai peur…

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Et s'il ne m'aimait pas comme ça ? On est très proches, mais il me voit peut-être comme une sœur à protéger, comme toi.

\- Crois-moi, Percy ne nous considère absolument pas de la même manière, sourit Piper. Allez, dis-le, tu verras, ça fait du bien.

\- En quoi ça fait du bien ?

\- Tu as confiance en moi, non ? Demanda Piper.

\- Oui.

\- Alors dit-le.

Annabeth prit une grande inspiration, le visage détourné, le regard fixé au loin. Elle n'avait dit ça qu'une seule fois, et elle la personne à qui elle l'avait dit lui avait fait amèrement regretter.

Mais ce n'était pas Percy, et lui méritait qu'elle se risque une seconde fois à cet aveu.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Piper, la regardant dans les yeux, avalant sa salive avant de se mordre la lèvre.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous et bonne année ! Je vous souhaite le meilleur, puisse 2017 être votre année !**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus centré sur le point de vue de Piper, ça vous a plu ? Et le retour de Drew, vous avez aimé ? Et ce petit aveu d'Annabeth ? J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos impressions et questionnements.**

 **En ce qui concerne les questions, je suis désolée Gaëlle, mais je ne peux pas répondre à la majorité de celles que tu m'as posées, ça pourrait gâcher le suspens, j'espère que tu comprends. En ce qui concerne le se** **quel, rien n'est encore sûr, j'ai encore pas mal de choses de prévues pour cette fanfiction, mais à priori ce sera plutôt une suite sur l'évolution de notre petit groupe ! Je n'exclue pas la possibilité de poster des OS sur d'autres couples que Percabeth, même si la grande majorité de ce que je posterai les concernera.**

 **Voilà, je crois que c'est tout, alors je vous dis à bientôt !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

\- Prête pour une nouvelle journée de cours ?

\- Comme chaque jour, et toi ? Sourit Annabeth en arrivant près de la voiture garée sur le parking du lycée.

\- On va en histoire, alors pour le moment ça va, mais je ne dirai peut-être pas la même chose après le cours de biologie. Tu as des nouvelles de Piper ?

Comme promis, la jeune fille avait appelé Percy après la soirée passée avec sa meilleure amie. Tout les deux s'étaient attendus à une évolution entre Piper et Jason dès le lendemain, mais rien n'avait bougé. Leur amie semblait toujours perdue, voire plus, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout au duo.

Annabeth fit une grimace en secouant la tête pour répondre à la question du garçon.

\- Rien de nouveau. Elle continue à me dire que ça va, qu'elle gère, mais plus le temps passe et plus elle paraît triste.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait intervenir ?

\- Intervenir sur quoi ? Fit une voix dans leurs dos.

Les deux adolescents se figèrent en se jetant des coups d'œil avant de se retourner d'un commun accord. Derrière eux, leur groupe d'amis se réunissait pour attaquer la journée. Piper les regardaient tour à tour, des cernes marquant le dessous de ses yeux.

\- Écoute, on s'inquiète pour toi, et franchement tout ça pourrait se régler rapidement...Commença Annabeth.

\- C'est gentil de vous soucier de mon bien-être, mais là tout de suite, j'ai juste besoin qu'on me laisse faire les choses à ma manière.

\- Mais tu ne fais rien ! En fait la seule chose que tu fais c'est te taire en attendant un signe alors qu'il te suffirait de lui parler.

\- C'est drôle, ça me rappelle quelqu'un ce que tu me dis, contra Piper.

La lueur qui brilla dans le regard kaléidoscopique de la brune inquiéta soudainement Annabeth, qui la fixa, sur la défensive. Piper n'oserait pas utiliser son aveu contre elle ou le rapporter directement au jeune homme, si ?

Inconscient de la légère tension entre les deux filles, Percy prit la main d'Annabeth dans la sienne et passa son autre bras autour des épaules de Piper, les tirant vers les cours.

\- Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est que tu sois heureuse tu sais, souffla-t-il à sa meilleure amie.

\- Je sais, mais ne vous en faîtes pas autant pour moi, je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de mes problèmes, sourit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, le faisant râler.

Percy se recoiffa comme il put, lâchant la main d'Annabeth pour empêcher Piper de recommencer. La blonde sourit en les voyant se chamailler, contente de les voir agir comme d'habitude pour une fois. C'était très relaxant, un peu de normalité…

\- Si tu continues à me décoiffer, je te pique tes chaussures au prochain entraînement de hand ! S'exclama Percy en interceptant une main de la brune.

\- Et à qui veux-tu faire croire que tu t'es coiffé ?

\- Arrête, j'ai fait un effort ce matin !

\- Bien sûr…

Annabeth écoutait leur discussion d'une oreille, rangeant ses affaires dans son casier en levant les yeux au ciel alors que le reste de la bande riait en pariant sur qui aurait le dessus. Ces deux-là étaient incorrigibles…

Profitant que la blonde ait le dos tourné, Piper attrapa l'avant-bras de Percy et le tira vers elle, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour être sûre qu'il puisse l'entendre.

\- Tu sais, on a pas fait que discuter de Jason et moi mardi soir, murmura-t-elle. Il faut vraiment que tu te bouges avec Annabeth, fais-moi confiance elle n'attend qu'un pas de ta part.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez encore tout les deux ? Demanda l'intéressée en croisant les bras.

Sentant ses joues s'enflammer, Percy eut un rire nerveux et se frotta la nuque, évitant le regard de la jeune fille alors que Piper lui donnait une tape dans le dos en souriant d'un air innocent.

\- Rien du tout, je lui donne quelques conseils.

\- Quel genre de conseil ?

\- Du genre qu'une meilleure amie donne à son meilleur ami quand elle sent qu'il a besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.

Annabeth les scruta l'un après l'autre d'un air suspicieux avant de soupirer, décidant de passer à autre chose.

\- J'aurais adoré assister à cette conversation, mais malheureusement je suis attendu en cours de physique, sourit Connor.

\- T'as raison, on devrait y aller, Frank, Calypso, on y va ?

\- Ouais, j'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer pour un retard. On se retrouve dans le hall ? Proposa Frank.

Le reste du groupe acquiesça, et la moitié partit dans un sens. Nico et Léo ne tardèrent pas non plus à partir pour leur cours, et il ne resta plus que Percy, Annabeth, Piper et Hazel. Leurs salles de cours étaient dans la même aile, alors ils se mirent en route.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ? Chuchota Annabeth alors qu'elle avançait en tête avec Percy.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Jason n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de joindre Piper mardi, et là, rien. Son portable n'a pas sonné une seule fois depuis qu'elle nous a rejoint.

\- Ah, ça doit être parce que je lui ai conseillé de la laisser souffler un peu hier, dit le brun en haussant les épaules.

Annabeth tourna la tête vers lui, le fixant avant de se masser les tempes d'une main.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais réussi à convaincre Piper d'écouter Jason. Elle a accepté d'écouter, mais c'est peu probable que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas.

Percy comprit la boulette qu'il avait fait et grogna, rejetant la tête en arrière sans que les filles derrière ne fassent attention à lui.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Envoie un message et dit à Jason de faire quelque chose !

Percy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand ils tournèrent dans le couloir où se trouvait leurs salles de cours. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'inhabituel, car quasiment tout les élèves qui attendaient de rentrer dans leurs salles avaient le regard vissé vers un même point. Un sourire illumina alors le visage du jeune homme.

\- Je crois qu'on n'aura pas besoin d'agir, fit-il en montrant un garçon plus loin.

En effet, Jason se tenait là, appuyé contre le mur dans son uniforme kaki, les bras croisés et la mine grave. Il avait l'air d'avoir parfaitement conscience d'être le centre d'attention de toutes les conversations mais n'y prêtait pas attention, regardant vers eux dans l'espoir de voir Piper arriver. Quand il aperçut Percy et Annabeth, il se redressa et carra les épaules, soufflant un coup, les laissant approcher.

Prise dans sa conversation avec Hazel, Piper ne remarqua pas l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle, du moins jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille le lui fasse remarquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'interrogea-t-elle en essayant de voir ce qui attirait l'attention de tout le monde.

La surprise la stoppa net dans sa progression quand elle croisa les pupilles bleues de Jason, et elle mit quelques secondes à retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. La sonnerie retentit au même moment, et bien que désireux d'en savoir plus, les élèves furent obligés de partir s'asseoir pour commencer leur journée. Hazel sourit à la brune en lui serrant la main un instant en signe de soutien avant de s'éloigner à son tour, et il ne resta plus que le couple, Percy et Annabeth dans le couloir.

Jason s'éclaircit la gorge et décroisa les bras, attendant de voir la réaction de Piper.

\- Courage, on est avec toi, lui souffla Annabeth avant de rentrer dans sa salle de cours, imitée par Percy qui lui tapota l'épaule avant de fermer la porte derrière lui pour les laisser tranquilles.

\- Bonjour, souffla Jason en faisant un pas vers la brune.

\- Bonjour.

Piper ne savait pas comment réagir, prise au dépourvu par la vue soudaine de son petit-ami au lycée devant elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce soit possible, et pourtant, il était là, à quelques pas d'elle.

Le jeune homme fit un pas vers elle en tendant la main, et elle se crispa, serrant les dents en cramponnant son sac. En voyant sa réaction, Jason soupira, laissant retomber sa main contre sa cuisse.

\- Tu sais, il faudra bien qu'on règle le problème à un moment.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors est-ce qu'on peut discuter maintenant ? Je suis venu exprès pour toi.

Piper mis quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, desserrant sa main autour de sa bretelle de sac à dos. Jason s'était donné du mal pour qu'ils tirent les choses au clair. Il allait certainement avoir des problèmes pour être sorti de l'enceinte de son lycée en pleine semaine, alors elle devait lui laisser une chance.

Les deux adolescents marchèrent jusqu'à un banc près d'une baie vitrée et s'assirent en silence, Piper posant son sac à ses pieds avant de tourner la tête vers le blond, les bras ramenés sur le buste.

\- Je voudrais commencer par te demander pardon. J'aurais préféré que tu n'apprennes pas ça de cette manière…

La jeune fille eu soudain la sensation qu'une chape de plomb venait de tomber sur sa poitrine.

\- Alors c'est vrai, souffla Piper en le regardant dans les yeux, tu me trompes avec Reyna. Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

\- Quoi ? Non, Piper non ! Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, et je ne le ferai jamais.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien…

\- Tout ça est un énorme malentendu, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Voyant que la brune ne disait rien, Jason inspira un coup et se lança.

\- Tout ça remonte assez loin, quand je vivais encore à Washington. J'ai connu Reyna durant ma dernière année de collège, et on est rapidement devenus amis. A la fin de l'année, on a tout les deux décidé de partir loin pour un lycée militaire. On avait tout les deux des problèmes familiaux, et c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Pendant les cours d'orientation, on avait fait des recherches, et le lycée militaire de Floride nous a semblé parfait, alors on y a déposé nos candidatures, et dès que nos demandes ont été acceptées, on est partis s'installer là-bas. On a tout de suite adoré l'atmosphère et le cadre, et pendant deux ans, on est restés dans le même établissement. Reyna était ma meilleure amie, on était très proches, et au bout de ces deux ans, j'ai eu envie de voir d'autres horizons. On devait encore partir tous les deux, mais en discutant, on s'est rendu compte qu'on ne voulait plus les mêmes choses. Elle voulait retourner dans un cursus standard pour faire des études avant de s'engager dans l'armée pour être gradée, et je voulais poursuivre en lycée militaire pour pouvoir passer des diplômes professionnels au sein de l'armée et m'enrôler dans l'armée de l'air. Quand elle a appris que sa sœur était rentrée de sa campagne d'Irak, elle a décidé d'aller s'installer à New-York avec elle, et j'ai trouvé un lycée en Californie qui offrait un bon cursus. Je ne lui ai rien dit au début, elle avait l'air tellement contente de pouvoir retourner auprès de sa sœur, je ne voulais pas ternir cette joie. Je me suis occupé des papiers pour mon transfert et la veille de mon départ, on a passé la journée ensemble. On est allés à la fête foraine, on a fait du karting, je l'ai invité au restaurant le soir, et quand on est rentrés à l'internat, je l'ai embrassé. Je suis parti à la première heure le matin suivant, en lui laissant une lettre lui expliquant que j'avais trouvé un autre lycée et que je lui souhaitais bonne chance pour la suite. Après ça, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis quand je suis arrivé chez toi le jour du nouvel an.

Piper, qui était restée silencieuse tout le long du récit, tourna la tête sur le côté, regardant l'extérieur par la baie vitrée. Elle était à la fois soulagée et perdue, les explications de Jason lui apportant autant de réponses que de questions.

\- Tu étais amoureux d'elle ?

\- Non, je l'ai toujours vu comme une amie, rien de plus.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais jamais pensé à elle de cette manière, mais après la journée qu'on avait passé, notre complicité, et savoir que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais… J'ai agis sous un coup de tête, c'était clairement une erreur.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête, se mettant à la place de Reyna un instant. Elle ne sait pas comment elle aurait réagi si un garçon dont elle était proche et pour qui elle avait de forts sentiments l'avait embrassé puis avait disparu le lendemain.

\- Et à aucun moment tu n'as fait le lien quand je te parlais de Reyna de mon équipe de hand ?

\- Comment j'étais censé savoir que c'était la même Reyna ? Il y avait quand même peu de chance pour que la Reyna que je connaissais se trouve dans le même lycée que toi, j'ai d'ailleurs toujours du mal à le croire tellement c'est gros.

\- J'ai encore une question importante à te poser.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Que tu sois surpris le jour-même, d'accord, mais ça fait presque deux mois, et ce ne sont pas les occasions de me parler qui ont manquées.

\- Je sais, j'aurais du te raconter tout ça depuis longtemps, fit Jason en se passant les mains sur le visage, mais j'avais peur.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Que tu ne t'imagines des choses, que tu penses que j'étais revenu pour elle plutôt que pour toi.

\- Et regarde où ça nous a mené…

Cette fois-ci, Jason ne répondit pas, baissant la tête sur ses mains. Piper détourna le regard, n'appréciant pas de voir le garçon qu'elle aimait dans cet état.

\- Tu sais, c'est assez blessant que tu n'aies pas assez confiance en moi pour me parler de ce genre de chose, finit-elle par murmurer.

\- Piper, j'ai confiance en toi, ce n'est pas le problème, répondit Jason en lui prenant la main.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as caché tout ça ? Ça nous aurait évité toute cette pagaille si tu m'en avais parlé !

\- Je sais, crois moi j'ai bien compris mon erreur. Ce qu'on a construit ensemble, c'est incroyable. C'est tellement incroyable que je veux à tout prix le protéger, et je voulais te protéger toi, être à la hauteur.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger, je suis assez forte pour encaisser. Ce que je veux c'est de l'honnêteté. Je veux quelque chose de simple, clair et vrai.

\- Je peux te donner ça.

\- J'en suis sûre, sourit Piper en serrant ses doigts entrelacés aux siens.

Jason sourit timidement, caressant du pouce les phalanges de la main de la jeune fille sans oser bouger. Finalement, ce fut celle-ci qui s'avança vers lui, soupirant avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou en l'amenant contre elle. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête au creux de son cou en fermant les yeux quand Piper passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Les deux adolescents restèrent enlacés un moment, soulagés d'en avoir fini avec toute cette histoire. Quand elle l'avait trouvé avec Reyna lundi soir, Jason avait vraiment eu peur de ne pas pouvoir se rattraper, et il était absolument impossible pour lui que tout s'arrête avec Piper si tôt. En fait, il n'imaginait pas qu'ils puissent rompre un jour, et cette crise lui avait fait prendre conscience de la profondeur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir débarqué comme ça dans ton lycée, mais tu ne répondais pas, et je ne pouvais plus attendre dans mon coin, fit-il en se redressant.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ça me fait plaisir que tu te sois déplacé pour moi. J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop de soucis en rentrant.

\- Un ami me couvre, ça devrait aller. Et toi ? Tu as raté une bonne partie de ton cours, tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes ?

\- Non, Hazel me prêtera ses notes, et je n'ai qu'à passer à l'infirmerie pour avoir un billet d'excuse, répondit-elle en se levant.

\- Super.

La jeune fille se retint de rire en voyant son petit-ami, qui culminait à un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, tout en muscle, tatoué et habillé d'une tenue militaire, se dandiner sur place en se tordant les mains. Sous ses airs de grand gaillard impassible se cachait un garçon sensible, ce qui la faisait toujours craquer. Elle reprit cependant son sérieux et fit mentalement le point sur la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

\- Il me faudra un peu de temps pour t'accorder à nouveau toute ma confiance. Il faut que je digère tout ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas faire comme si tout ça n'avait jamais eu lieu, j'espère que tu comprends.

\- D'accord, oui bien sûr, pas de soucis.

Malgré ses paroles, Piper perçut une pointe de déception dans sa voix. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'elle tirait un trait sur ce qui s'était passé, mais elle avait besoin de l'intégrer avant de pouvoir revenir à ce qu'ils étaient avant. Jason n'avait très certainement pas pensé à mal en lui cachant ce pan de sa vie, mais elle était quand même blessée qu'il ait pu s'imaginer que leur couple ou elle-même ne soit pas assez fort pour aller au-delà de son passé. Elle était convaincue qu'ils dépasseraient cet obstacle dans le futur, mais pour le moment, elle voulait avancer doucement.

\- Je dois y aller, j'espère que j'aurai des nouvelles de toi bientôt, lâcha le blond en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, amorçant un demi-tour.

\- Hey, murmura Piper en lui attrapant le poignet avant de se hisser sur la pointe de ses pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue, je t'aime.

Jason la regarda dans les yeux, effleurant sa joue du bout de ses doigts avant de laisser sa main retomber le long de son corps.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Piper, appelle-moi vite.

Et sur ces derniers mots, chacun repartit de son côté. Jason reprit sa route vers son lycée, et la jeune fille fila à l'infirmerie, prétendant un mal d'estomac histoire d'avoir son billet d'excuse avant d'aller dans sa salle. Elle rassura Hazel d'un regard avant de s'asseoir, et écouta le cours d'une oreille distraite, se repassant la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Jason dans la tête.

La fin du cours la sortie à peine de ses pensées, et elle rangea ses affaires machinalement avant de rejoindre Hazel dans le couloir le temps qu'elle lui donne ses feuilles.

\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hazel, on a discuté et ça va aller.

Elle acquiesça et sourit sans conviction mais n'insista pas, laissant Piper s'éloigner vers son cours de Français. Annabeth était déjà assise et l'attendait, le corps tendu par la tension.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt la brune assise à côté d'elle.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas trompé.

\- Parce qu'il y a une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Profitant que leur professeur soit en train de corriger un exercice auquel l'une et l'autre avaient tout bon, Piper lui raconta tout. Son amie ne la coupa pas une seule fois, écoutant attentivement ce qu'elle lui disait. Quand elle eut fini, la brune poussa un gros soupir et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Complexe n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai vu pire, ce n'est rien que vous ne pourrez pas surmonter, même s'il te faut un peu de temps, sourit Annabeth.

\- C'est ce que j'essaie de me dire…

\- Toi qui a un si bon instinct sur ces questions, tu devrais savoir que j'ai raison.

Sa réplique attira l'attention de Piper, qui se pencha sur sa table, posant le menton sur son bras en souriant.

\- En parlant de mon super instinct, est-ce qu'il y a eu des progrès avec Percy ?

\- Piper ! S'exclama l'adolescente en rougissant.

\- Mais tu n'as quasiment rien à faire pour être avec lui ! Je le sens, vous êtes à deux doigts de craquer…

\- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi d'aller vers lui ?

\- Ah, toi et ta fierté, c'est quelque chose quand même…

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Si Percy voulait sortir avec moi, il l'aurait fait savoir.

\- On a déjà parlé de ça tu te rappelles ? En même temps je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'échine à vouloir vous faire voir la vérité en face, il neigera en août avant que vous ne m'écoutiez, ajouta Piper pour elle-même.

\- Je vais attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas, un point c'est tout.

\- Et s'il ne le fait pas ?

\- Ça voudra dire que ton radar interne s'est planté.

\- Bah bien sûr, marmonna la brune avant d'attraper son stylo pour noter le cours, abandonnant la partie.

Le professeur n'était pas passionnant, et son cours contenait quelques clichés bien américains sur la France, mais au moins il assurait des bonnes notes sans trop de travail pour les deux filles. Avant de laisser ses élèves sortir, il leur donna un nouvel article à lire avec un questionnaire et leur rappela qu'ils devaient présenter un exposé en duo le mois suivant. Naturellement, Piper et Annabeth s'étaient mises ensemble, et il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour boucler cette présentation.

Les gens se bousculaient dans les couloirs quand elle sortirent de leur classe, leurs livres dans les bras. Piper manqua de se faire projeter dans un mur par un groupe d'adolescents courant, et la blonde eut du mal à se retenir de rire, retenant son amie qui semblait déterminée à apprendre les bonnes manières aux trois garçons qui avaient failli la faire tomber.

\- Laisse tomber, on ferait mieux de rejoindre le reste du groupe.

\- Ouais, je dois passer au bureau des profs pour rendre une copie, on se rejoint dans le hall ?

\- Pas de problème, donne-moi tes livres, je vais les poser en même temps que les miens.

\- Merci, à tout de suite !

Annabeth partit vers les casiers en essayant d'éviter les élèves qui se faufilaient sur les côtés tant bien que mal, mais l'un d'eux donna un coup de coude dans sa pile de livres et la moitié se retrouva par terre. Retenant les jurons qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue, elle s'accroupit pour ramasser les manuels, essayant de ne pas faire tomber ceux qu'elle avait encore dans les mains quand quelqu'un s'accroupit près d'elle.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider, fit Reyna avant de prendre la pile de livres et de se relever.

\- C'est gentil merci.

\- Pas de soucis.

La brune la regarda en se mordant la lèvre, semblant légèrement gênée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Annabeth en avançant vers son casier.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu as des nouvelles de Piper, lâcha la jeune fille après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, j'ai entendu dire que Jason était venu ce matin pour lui parler.

\- Ils ont discuté, et le problème est quasiment réglé, ne t'en fait pas avec ça.

Reyna hocha de la tête avant de lui tendre sa pile de livres, que la blonde rangea dans le casier de Piper. Elle ne disait rien, mais Annabeth sentait quand même que l'adolescente n'était pas tout à fait rassurée. Elle eut un élan de compassion pour cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu, et qui était aussi inquiète.

\- Tu sais, je connais Piper, et ce n'est pas quelqu'un de rancunier. Elle t'en a peut-être voulu sur le coup, mais elle est capable de comprendre que Jason a eu une vie avant elle et que vous ayez été proches.

\- J'espère, parce que même si on n'est pas aussi proches que vous l'êtes, c'est une personne que j'apprécie, et je m'en voudrais de l'avoir blessé.

\- Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre j'en suis sûre tu verras, lui sourit Annabeth.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, soupira Reyna avant de se redresser, merci.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête et la laissa repartir avant de replacer son sac sur son épaule, jetant un coup d'œil à son portable. Percy l'avait littéralement inondé de messages pendant le cours, mais elle n'avait pas voulu s'en occuper alors que Piper lui racontait comment s'était passée sa discussion avec Jason.

Elle se mit en route vers le hall comme prévu, attrapant les frères Alatir au passage alors qu'ils arrivaient en courant de l'étage supérieur, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

\- Nous ? Rien du tout voyons ! Commença Travis.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait fait quelque chose ?

\- Parce que vous faîtes toujours des farces à tout le monde, et apparemment vous avez encore réussi votre coup à voir vos grands sourires…

Les deux frères se regardèrent, essayant de se retenir de tout lui dire, en vain.

\- Si tu avais vu la tête de Drew, c'était géant ! Explosa Connor.

\- Notre bonbonne de farine a explosé en plein sur sa chemise alors qu'elle menait sa petite bande dans les couloirs en écartant tout le monde ! Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi en colère.

\- Si jamais elle nous attrape, on est cuits cette fois.

\- Cette fois ? Fit Annabeth en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est une cible de choix tu sais, elle a toujours des réactions assez… Comment tu qualifierais ça Travis ?

\- Théâtrales, exagérées.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça.

Même si elle ne cautionnait pas leurs blagues, Annabeth se mit à rire, ressentant une certaine satisfaction en sachant que celle qui passait son temps à rabaisser les autres avait été leur cible pour cette fois.

Le trio arriva rapidement dans le hall où une autre partie du groupe attendait. Hazel et Léo arrivaient par l'autre côté, se frayant un chemin dans la foule.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Râla Percy en les voyant s'approcher.

\- Relax Jackson, on avait des choses à faire avant de vous rejoindre, sourit Connor.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Soupira Hazel.

\- Quelque chose qui impliquait Drew.

\- Et un sac de farine, ajouta Travis comme si tout était normal.

Léo éclata de rire, alors qu'Hazel réprimandait les deux frères, sans grand succès. Percy sourit, mais se retînt de rire histoire de ne pas saper le semblant d'autorité qu'Hazel pensait avoir sur leurs deux amis, puis se dirigea vers Annabeth.

\- Comment va Piper ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Elle est encore un peu secouée mais ça va aller.

\- Et Jason, est-ce qu'il l'a trompé ?

\- Non, c'était un malentendu, sourit-elle.

\- Heureusement pour lui.

Annabeth le croyait sur parole. Percy n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, loin de là, mais quand il s'agissait des gens auxquels il tenait, sa loyauté prenait le dessus sur tout. Il serait prêt à tout pour défendre ses amis, et si jamais quelqu'un blessait l'un d'eux, tout était permis.

\- Tout le monde est là on peut y aller ? Fit Frank.

\- Il ne manque plus que Piper.

\- Me voilà !

Arrivant en courant, la jeune fille balança son sac sur son épaule en souriant, légèrement essoufflée. Tout le monde la fixa un moment, ne sachant pas trop comment agir avec elle, ce qui l'agaça.

\- C'est bon, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je vais bien, est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose ?

\- On ferait mieux d'aller au gymnase, finit par dire Nico en voyant que personne ne réagissait.

\- Très bonne idée !

La brune prit la tête du groupe, suivi de près par Nico. Le reste se décida enfin à suivre, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Piper. Le coach Hedge était prêt et en forme, tout comme Piper qui se défoula pendant le cours de renforcement musculaire. Les garçons étaient occupés dans leur groupe de relais à l'extérieur malgré les températures hivernales, leurs plaintes se noyant sous les coups de sifflet du coach.

A la fin du cours, tout le monde partit prendre une douche bien méritée, les garçons étant couverts de sueur et de boue. Pour une fois, ils sortirent des vestiaires en premier, se regroupant dans le hall en attendant que les filles les rejoignent.

Celles-ci ne prirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver, et tout le monde discuta un peu avant de se séparer, certains repartant au lycée, d'autres rentrant chez eux. Il ne resta plus qu'Annabeth et Percy, qui avaient prévu de passer l'après-midi ensemble pour travailler.

\- Bon, on va y aller, fit Percy en lui souriant.

\- Et on va où ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu veux aller où ?

\- C'est toi qui conduis, c'est toi qui choisis, répondit Annabeth alors qu'ils remontaient vers le parking.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et ils finirent le trajet en discutant de choses et d'autres, ne manquant pas de se chamailler. Depuis sa discussion avec Piper et son aveu, Annabeth sentait que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Chaque fois que Percy la regardait dans les yeux, chaque fois qu'il lui souriait, qu'il lui prenait la main, qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, chaque fois qu'il avait un geste d'affection envers elle, elle se sentait rougir et ses pensées ralentissaient le temps d'une seconde. C'était quelque chose d'agréable, d'excitant et d'effrayant à la fois.

\- Annabeth ?

Tournant vivement la tête vers le garçon en sentant sa main sur son bras, elle essaya de se rappeler de quoi ils parlaient avant qu'elle ne se laisse happer par ses pensées.

\- Oui ?

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui, j'étais juste…

\- Dans tes pensées, j'avais remarqué, rit Percy, je voulais savoir si ça te disait d'aller au café.

\- C'est parfait !

Une fois l'approbation de la jeune fille obtenue, ils montèrent en voiture et se mirent en route. Percy prit un malin plaisir à mettre la musique à fond et à chanter sur toute la durée du trajet, ce dont Annabeth aurait amplement pu se passer.

C'est avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé qu'elle sortit de la voiture et s'engouffra dans le petit café, s'installant à leur table habituelle avant qu'un serveur ne prenne leur commande.

\- Arrête, je ne chante pas si mal que ça ! S'offusqua le brun.

\- Tu as de nombreux talents, mais je t'assure que le chant n'en fait pas partie.

\- Tu es jalouse c'est tout…

\- Si ça peut soigner ton ego de le penser, rit la jeune fille alors qu'on leur apportait leurs plats.

Les deux adolescents mangèrent avec appétit, Percy ne résistant pas à la tentation de piquer dans l'assiette de la blonde, qui protesta vivement. Après un café, ils sortirent tout les deux leurs cours de littérature et le travaillèrent ensemble histoire de vérifier que Percy avait bien comprit tout les points avant de passer à la pratique.

\- Alors, on travaille sur quel texte cette fois ? Demanda Percy.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire le commentaire que Paul nous a donné en devoirs pour la semaine prochaine, histoire de nous avancer.

\- D'accord.

\- Alors on fait comme d'habitude : chacun lit le texte de son côté, et on se laisse vingts minutes histoire de dégager les axes principaux avant de faire le point.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête et ils se mirent à lire le passage à étudier en silence. Il s'agissait d'une scène de confession entre deux adultes qui s'étaient retrouvés après une décennie passée séparés. Chacun avait poursuivi son chemin de son côté, sans parvenir à oublier l'autre pour autant, et au détour d'une rue, le destin les avait réunis. La scène était magnifiquement écrite, les sentiments des deux personnages parfaitement retranscrits, les détails étant tellement bien décrits qu'il était aisé de se représenter leurs retrouvailles à l'esprit.

Annabeth était complètement absorbée par le texte, et c'était très certainement un hasard, mais au moment où elle lu l'aveu de l'homme à son amour de jeunesse, les doigts de Percy s'entrelacèrent avec les siens sur la table du café.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience de lire vos commentaires qui ne manquent jamais de me faire sourire. Merci de m'en laisser, ça fait toujours du bien de savoir que son travail plait !**

 **Petite réponse rapide à une question posée dans les commentaires : Nico devrait rester un personnage secondaire, et Thalia n'apparaîtra pas dans ma fanfic.**

 **C'est tout pour cette fois, je file me coucher et vous dit à bientôt !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Près d'une semaine était passée, et Jason n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Piper.

Se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, il écouta son cours technique sans y prêter attention, regardant son téléphone toutes les deux minutes.

\- Un problème Grace ? Lança l'instructeur.

\- Aucun monsieur.

\- Alors je vous conseille de lâcher votre portable et de suivre notre cours. Venez par ici je vous prie.

S'exécutant, le jeune homme se leva et traversa la pièce pour rejoindre son instructeur.

\- Bien, maintenant vous allez nous aider. Vous êtes un bon élément, vous avez fait vos preuves en cours tactique. Voici la situation : un individu armé s'est infiltré dans l'établissement et a pris des otages. Il est accompagné de trois hommes et a bloqué nos systèmes de sécurité. Nous sommes tous enfermés dans cette salle, les alarmes ont été déclenchées et les portes et fenêtres sont bloqués. Que faîtes-vous? Fit l'instructeur en affichant un plan de l'établissement sur le tableau.

Jason se concentra sur l'exercice, observant le plan avant de regarder autour de lui. Les élèves attendaient tous sa réponse, soudainement plus intéressés par le cours.

\- Nous somme vingts dans la salle, je choisis une fille assez fine et qui s'y connaît en informatique pour l'envoyer dans les conduites d'aération du plafond en lui faisant la courte échelle. On a tous un plan de l'établissement dans nos sac, alors elle pourrait trouver la salle de contrôle et désactiver les systèmes de sécurité. On forme ensuite des petits groupes pour être plus rapides et discrets. Une équipe part en renfort dans la salle de contrôle pour éviter les agresseurs d'en prendre possession, trois autres font une vérification de l'étage et évacuent les civils. La dernière équipe part à la recherche d'équipement et entre en contact avec l'agresseur. On suit la procédure en vigueur pour les prises d'otage, tout en se positionnant autour de la cible.

\- Et si les agresseurs ne sont pas regroupés ?

\- C'est encore mieux, on les neutralisent un par un jusqu'à trouver le groupe d'otages. Si les discussions ne donnent rien, un tireur est positionné de manière à neutraliser la cible sans risquer la vie des otages. On tire un maximum d'informations et on intervient dès que possible pour sauver les civils.

Sûr de lui, Jason garda le regard fixé sur celui de son instructeur, qui ne laissait rien paraître. Les élèves autour de lui sifflaient et applaudissaient, et après quelques secondes, son instructeur sourit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Excellent soldat, sourit-il, va te rasseoir et reste bien concentré.

\- Oui monsieur.

Le garçon repartit à sa place, souriant aux félicitations de ses camarades. Cet exercice lui avait permis de penser à autre chose que Piper l'espace de quelques minutes…

\- Bien joué, lui souffla son compagnon de table en le bousculant gentiment.

\- Merci Dakota.

\- Fais quand même gaffe, l'instructeur a été cool cette fois, mais il ne laissera pas toujours passer tes écarts.

\- Je sais, c'est juste que…

\- Piper, hein ?

\- Ouais, Piper. Je ne sais pas, on a réglé nos problèmes, mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Elle m'a demandé du temps, mais c'est vraiment dur de ne pas avoir de messages ou un appel de sa part. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, mais je sens qu'il y a de la distance entre nous, et je n'aime pas ça.

\- C'est compliqué tes histoires de couple, soupira le brun en prenant quelques notes.

\- Ne m'en parle pas. Je dois trouver un truc pour casser cette distance une bonne fois pour toute…

La sonnerie retentit dans la salle, et tout les élèves se levèrent comme un seul homme, rangeant leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers le parcours à l'extérieur pour leur entraînement quotidien.

\- Et tu as une idée ? Demanda Dakota

\- Pas vraiment, mais je sais qui pourrait m'aider.

Profitant du trajet pour aller sur le terrain, Jason envoya un rapide message à Percy.

Du côté du lycée Goode, tout le monde était réuni pendant la pause quand Percy sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran, il fut assez surpris de voir le nom de Jason, et ouvrit le message sans que personne ne le remarque.

 _« Salut Percy, c'est Jason. Tu es certainement au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Piper, et tu dois aussi savoir que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait pardonné. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Réponds dès que tu peux s'il te plaît, c'est dur de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'elle.»_

\- Tout va bien ? Lui souffla Annabeth en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme rangea rapidement son téléphone dans sa poche et lui sourit, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

\- Tout va bien, confirma-t-il.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Tu avais l'air un peu perplexe il y a un instant.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste des histoires entre garçons.

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux, pas convaincue par son excuse, mais Percy tînt bon. C'était une histoire entre lui et Jason, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'en parler là alors que Piper pourrait l'entendre. Il ne savait pas trop où elle en était, et il préférait ne pas faire de bourde.

\- D'accord, finit par lâcher Annabeth en croisant les bras.

\- Tu fais la tête.

\- Non.

\- Annabeth.

\- Percy, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Le brun soupira en se passant la main sur le visage.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Murmura-t-elle alors que leurs amis rigolaient à côté d'eux.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment d'accord ? Je te promets que tu sauras bientôt tout, mais pour le moment, laisse-moi faire s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille hésita un moment, son regard empli de suspicion ne le lâchant pas, puis elle leva les mains en signe de sédition.

\- Bien, je te laisse faire. J'espère que ça ne te reviendra pas à la figure…

\- J'espère aussi, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

La situation était un peu compliquée : si jamais Piper apprenait qu'il aidait Jason dans son dos, il risquait une crise d'ampleur, et ni lui ni elle n'avaient besoin de ça. En même temps, en tant que meilleur ami de Piper, il se devait d'aider son petit-ami. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'à sa place, elle n'aurait pas hésité un instant à le faire.

\- Au fait, vous êtes au courant que Madame Benioff est absente cet après-midi ? Fit Léo.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais ! Du coup on échappe au cours de biologie !

\- Parfait.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, Piper et Annabeth le fixant du regard, surprises de l'entendre se réjouir de louper ce cours.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais la biologie, fit Annabeth.

\- C'est le cas, mais…

\- Mais ?

Percy paniqua légèrement, se réprimandant mentalement pour sa gaffe. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape, et vite.

\- J'ai un souci sur ma voiture, du coup ça m'arrange que le cours saute. Tu pourras y jeter un coup d'œil Léo ?

\- Ta voiture roulait très bien !

\- Elle siffle quand je suis au point mort, et j'ai du mal à passer les vitesses. On pourrait aller chez toi avant l'entraînement pour s'en occuper ?

Bon, ce n'était pas l'excuse parfaite, mais c'était à peu près plausible.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre après l'entraînement ?

\- On sera trop fatigués après pour s'en occuper. Allez, y en a pas pour longtemps.

\- Ok, mais j'espère que tu ne lui as rien fait, je me suis donné assez de mal comme ça pour la retaper !

L'ambiance se détendit, et tout le monde reprit sa conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé avant cette petite gaffe de Percy. Il allait falloir réfléchir rapidement pour aider Jason, mais en deux heures et avec l'aide des garçons, il devrait réussir à trouver quelque chose…

\- Bon, je vais aller devant ma salle, madame Collins nous veut cinq minutes en avance dans son cours pour nous expliquer le projet de fin d'année, fit Annabeth après avoir regardé l'heure.

\- Je t'accompagne, fit Piper. On se voit tous au gymnase toute à l'heure !

La pause allait toucher à sa fin, et le groupe se divisa pour rejoindre leurs salles. Percy en profita pour envoyer un message groupé à tout les garçons, leur demandant d'être près d'un ordinateur d'ici une petite heure.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait à ta Jeep ? Lui demanda Léo alors qu'ils approchaient de leur salle d'espagnol.

\- Oublie, on va avoir quelque chose d'autre à régler.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Jason a besoin d'aide avec Piper, on va faire une réunion entre garçons pour voir ce qu'on peut faire.

\- Ca me plaît ça !

Le jeune homme se mit à se frotter les mains en souriant, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Percy.

\- S'il te plaît, reste discret, tu sais ce qui pourrait nous arriver si une des filles l'apprenaient et que ça remontait aux oreilles de Piper…

C'est fou comme la mention du nom de Piper réussissait toujours à calmer Léo. Le jeune homme s'arrêta de sautiller et entra dans la salle, attendant que Percy lui en dise plus.

\- Dès que le cours est fini, on va chez moi. J'ai envoyé un message aux autres pour qu'on face une visioconférence, mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver quelque chose, alors il faudra être concentré, ok ?

\- Concentré c'est mon deuxième prénom, sourit Léo.

\- Valdez, essayez de suivre le cours s'il vous plaît !

Surpris, ce dernier releva la tête vers leur professeur, avant de marmonner en espagnol, ce qui fit rire Percy. Le cours reprit, et il regarda l'heure sur son portable, ayant du mal à tenir en place.

Cinquante minutes, il devait tenir cinquante minutes.

Dire qu'ils étaient vite sortis de la salle à la sonnerie était un euphémisme.

Percy avait pratiquement fait un compte à rebours, et accompagné de Léo, ils avaient quasiment couru vers le parking, sautant dans leurs voitures avant de se mettre en route vers l'appartement des Jackson. A peine arrivés, ils avaient foncés dans la chambre du jeune homme, démarrant son ordinateur avant que Léo ne se jette dans le lit, laissant Percy ranger rapidement son bureau. Il créa un groupe de discussion et attendit que tout le monde se connecte, courant un peu partout dans sa chambre pour réunir ses affaires de sport.

\- Heureusement que madame Benioff est absente, j'avais oublié de faire mon sac pour l'entraînement ce matin. Léo, tu peux surveiller la conversation et lancer la visio le temps que je retrouve mes chaussures ?

\- A tes ordres chef !

Percy redescendit en trombe, fouillant le placard de l'entrée avant de finalement mettre la main sur ses chaussures de sport. Son tee-shirt étais plié sur la table du salon, avec un mot écrit par sa mère posé dessus.

 _« Essaie de ne pas être en retard, histoire de ne pas passer l'entraînement à faire des tours de terrain »_

Le jeune homme sourit en lisant la note, avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Sa webcam était allumée, et plusieurs visages apparaissaient sur son écran d'ordinateur, les garçons discutant entre eux. Léo était installé sur sa chaise, les pieds sur le bureau, la main dans un paquet de chips.

Après avoir rassemblé toutes ses affaires dans son sac de sport, Percy revînt s'asseoir, poussant son ami sur un tabouret pour récupérer sa place. Il s'étira et inspira un grand coup avant de faire craquer ses doigts, regardant qui avait réussi à se connecter.

\- Beckendorf n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il à Léo.

\- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

\- Bon, on fera sans lui. Frank, tu as le doigt sur le micro, on ne peut pas t'entendre. Les Alatir, arrêtez d'essayer de pirater mon compte, Léo est avec moi pour vous en empêcher. D'ailleurs, enchaîna Percy en se tournant vers son ami, le prochain qui change le nom de la conversation en « procédure de sauvetage de la princesse par superman » ou « opération G.I. Joe récupère Barbie », je le vire !

\- Ca va on peut rire un peu, se plaignirent les frères Alatir et Léo.

\- Soyez cool avec Jason les gars, mettez vous à sa place, il a pas besoin qu'on le chambre.

\- Merci Frank, souffla l'intéressé en se passant la main sur le visage.

\- Et sinon, elle embrasse bien Reyna ?

\- Valdez ! Fit Percy en le fusillant du regard.

\- D'accord d'accord, c'est bon. Passons aux choses sérieuses, quelqu'un a une idée ?

Un blanc se fit entendre.

\- Ok, surtout on ne panique pas, on a encore une heure pour trouver quelque chose.

\- Un cinéma ? Un restaurant ? Tenta Frank.

\- Non, ça ne sera pas assez…

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un truc qui réglera définitivement la situation. Y a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire, soupira Percy en réfléchissant.

\- Les gars, j'ai peut-être quelque chose.

\- Je te préviens Léo, si c'est encore une blague, on peut s'en passer.

\- Je viens de recevoir un message de Beckendorf qui pourrait nous donner une idée, mais si vous le prenez comme ça.

\- Léo… Fit Percy en s'adossant à sa chaise, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Le jeune home fixa on ami, faisant mine d'être vexé encore un instant avant d'allumer son portable.

\- Si Beckendorf n'est pas là, c'est parce qu'il a décidé d'emmener Silena quelque part pour lui demander de l'accompagner au bal du lycée en avril.

Les garçons se regardèrent tous, n'en revenant pas de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

\- Comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublié ? J'ai demandé à Hazel de m'accompagner hier.

\- Tu me sauves la mise mon pote, s'exclama Travis, si j'avais oublié ce bal, je crois que Katie m'aurait tué !

\- C'est une super idée ça !

\- C'est votre bal de fin d'année ? Demanda Jason, un peu perdu.

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs je comprends toujours pas pourquoi on le fait en avril alors que les examens ne sont qu'à la fin de juin…

\- Probablement parce qu'après avril tout le monde sera en train de réviser, et qu'on aura plus le temps de faire la fête.

\- Vous savez ce qu'on dit, commença Travis en prenant un verre de soda.

\- Réviser, c'est douter de son talent, finit Connor.

\- Encore faudrait-il en avoir les gars ! Rit Percy. Enfin, ce qui compte, c'est qu'on ait quelque chose pour réconcilier définitivement Jason et Piper.

Tout le monde sautait quasiment de joie, soulagés d'avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait bien fonctionner.

\- C'est super, merci pour votre aide, sourit Jason, maintenant il faut que je trouve une manière de lui proposer de m'accompagner.

Percy et Léo se regardèrent, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

\- Je crois qu'on va pouvoir t'aider pour ça aussi, fit le premier.

\- Si tu peux être prêt pour l'entraînement de hand, je peux me débrouiller pour trafiquer le panneaux d'affichage des résultats dans le gymnase, et si j'arrive à mettre la main sur la sono…

\- Ca serait génial !

\- Wow, on se calme les gars, je ne suis pas sûr que le coach soit pour, objecta Frank.

\- Mais si, il peut bien nous accorder ça ! Sourit Percy.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? Demanda Jason, les sourcils froncés, parce que si c'est pour que le coach se venge sur tout le monde après, c'est vraiment pas la peine.

\- Occupe-toi juste de te préparer, on s'occupe du reste.

\- Et dépêche-toi, je me mets en route pour venir te chercher ! Ajouta Percy.

\- D'accord, à toute à l'heure alors !

La visioconférence s'arrêta là, tout le monde partant se préparer pour l'entraînement. Léo renfila sa veste et attrapa son portable, avançant vers la porte pour sortir.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Pars devant, j'ai un truc à faire avant de descendre.

Léo haussa les épaules et partit vers l'escalier, laissant Percy seul dans sa chambre. Celui-ci ouvrit une page de recherches sur son ordinateur et tapa rapidement le nom du journal du lycée, cherchant quelques instants avant de trouver l'article qu'Annabeth avait publié à propos du bal de fin d'année. Il sourit et lança l'impression, attrapant son sac avant que la feuille ne sorte de l'imprimante. Elle s'en était plaint pendant deux jours, il ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment il avait pu l'oublier…

Rejoignant son ami dans le salon, il attrapa ses clés, dévalant jusque dans la rue, se stoppant devant sa voiture.

\- Va directement au lycée, comme ça si jamais j'arrive en retard avec Jason, tu pourras les occuper. Il ne faut pas que les filles se doutent de quelque chose, fais ce que tu veux mais distrais-les, compris ?

\- Y a pas de soucis, c'est dans mes cordes, sourit le brun en jouant avec sa clé de voiture.

\- Ok, alors on se voit au gymnase. Je te tiens au courant par message.

Léo hocha de la tête et partit vers sa voiture, laissant Percy monter dans la sienne avant de partir à l'adresse que lui avait donné Jason.

Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un lycée militaire soit situé en plein New-York. Il avait dû passer devant des centaines de fois, et pourtant il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit ça.

Percy se gara sur le parking devant le portail et envoya un message à Jason, regardant autour de lui. Des groupes s'entraînaient sur un parcours, d'autres élèves traînaient devant un bâtiment, et d'autres encore semblaient réviser un défilé.

Au loin, deux garçons approchaient, surveillant autour d'eux comme s'ils faisaient quelque chose d'illégal. Il reconnut Jason, mais l'autre lui était inconnu.

\- T'en a mis du temps, lança-t-il une fois les deux garçon devant lui.

\- Ouais, c'est moins facile que tu ne le crois de se balader en tenue civile sur la base.

\- Piper va adorer. Bon, maintenant on doit y aller, il faut encore qu'on fasse un arrêt avant d'aller au gymnase.

\- D'accord. Merci pour ton aide Dakota, je te revaudrai ça.

\- Pas de souci, maintenant vas-y, et bonne chance !

Jason sourit en serrant la main de son ami, et Percy lui fit un signe de la tête avant de remonter derrière le volant, fonçant dans les rues de Manhattan.

\- On s'arrête où ?

\- Chez le fleuriste. Prends des roses rouges, ceux sont les fleurs préférées de Piper.

\- Je sais, sourit Jason en s'exécutant, fonçant dans la boutique.

Percy le suivit, prenant des lys blancs. Annabeth lui avait un jour dit qu'elle adorait ces fleurs, il espérait que ça lui ferait plaisir.

\- Bon, on a tout maintenant, alors c'est parti !

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir faire plaisir à une fille ce soir, fit Jason alors qu'ils attendaient au feu rouge.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

\- C'est bon, je te laisse, mais c'est juste parce que tu me rends un grand service là.

\- Ouais, je te rends autant service à toi qu'à Piper. D'ailleurs, ne lui fais plus jamais du mal, sinon je m'occuperai de toi personnellement.

Le sourire de Jason disparu lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Percy, et il se contenta de hocher la tête, prenant un air sérieux.

Le reste de la route se fit en silence, Jason se tordant les mains alors que Percy chantonnait au rythme de l'air qui passait à la radio. Quand ils se garèrent sur le parking du gymnase, le blond était presque livide.

\- Bien ! Alors voilà le plan : tu te planques ici, et dans environ une heure, tu entres dans le gymnase. Léo doit s'être occupé de la sono et du tableau, tu n'auras plus qu'à venir.

\- Compris.

\- Bonne chance, et ne stresse pas trop, on sait tous qu'elle va dire oui.

\- Si je pouvais en être aussi sûr, marmonna Jason en se passant la main sur le visage.

Percy lui sourit avant de regarder son portable, découvrant les messages de l'ensemble de ses amis.

\- J'y vais, courage !

Le blond acquiesça et Percy partit en courant vers les vestiaires, sautant dans son short et débarquant sur le terrain in extremis. Léo lui fit un signe en souriant, lui indiquant que tout allait bien.

\- Jackson, toujours sur le fil à ce que je vois ! Cria le coach avant de lui lancer la balle, allez, tout le monde en place, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

L'entraînement commença sur les chapeaux de roues, les garçons affrontant les filles pour se préparer au prochain match de qualification pour les championnats nationaux. Reyna et Piper semblaient toutes les deux relâcher la pression accumulée par leurs histoires en attaquant comme des lionnes, et en jetant un coup d'œil vers ses coéquipiers, Percy réalisa que toute l'équipe était à la ramasse.

\- Bougez-vous, plus vite que ça ! Criait le coach Hedge toutes les trente secondes pour motiver les garçons.

\- Alors Percy, on a du mal, souffla Piper en retournant se mettre en position après un autre but.

\- Tu vas voir !

\- Je ne demande que ça, rit-elle.

Malgré toute leur bonne volonté, les garçons terminèrent trois points derrière les filles au coup de sifflet final. Aussitôt la fin de l'entraînement annoncée, Léo fila vers le hall d'entrée, et Percy se dirigea vers Piper, déterminé à ce qu'elle garde le dos tourné à l'entrée.

\- Alors, ça va mieux avec Reyna ? Fit-il en buvant le fond de sa bouteille d'eau.

\- Ca va. On est pas encore super à l'aise l'une avec l'autre, mais on s'est parlées.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

\- Ouais, on ne pouvait pas rester en froid comme ça, surtout avec les qualifications qui approchent.

\- C'est sûr ! Je sens que vous allez encore tout rafler cette année.

\- J'espère que vous allez en faire autant !

Occupée à rire avec son meilleur ami, Piper ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que le tableau d'affichage venait de s'éteindre quelques secondes, avant de se rallumer avec un message inscrit à la place de l'heure et des scores. Dans les tribunes, Annabeth se leva et sourit en lisant le message, comprenant finalement pourquoi Percy avait été aussi étrange toute la journée. Elle commença à ranger ses affaires pour aller rejoindre ses amis, ne voulant pas manquer ce qui allait suivre.

Jason fit enfin son apparition, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Piper n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, lui tournant le dos en rigolant avec Percy. Ce dernier le vit approcher et lui fit signe de s'arrêter, prenant Piper par les épaules.

\- Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose de bizarre sur le tableau d'affichage ? J'ai l'impression que l'horloge a arrêté de fonctionner.

La jeune fille leva les yeux sur le tableau et se figea, fixant les lettres alors que de la musique commençait à raisonner dans le gymnase. Percy la lâcha et recula, laissant Jason approcher pour prendre sa place juste derrière la jeune fille.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui est arrivé, fit-il, faisant sursauter Piper.

Celle-ci se retourna, encore à moitié sonnée par la surprise.

\- Je n'ai pas du tout géré avec toute cette histoire, mais je tiens à me rattraper et en finir avec tout ça. Je ne veux pas qu'on reste distants comme en ce moment, je ne supporte pas ton silence. Piper McLean, tu es la fille la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré, et je compte bien te garder à mes côtés encore un très long moment. Est-ce que tu voudrais aller au bal avec moi ?

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il lui tendit son bouquet de roses. Oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait, Piper lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Tout le stress qu'avait pu ressentir Jason s'évapora quand il l'entoura de ses bras, la soulevant dans les airs. La jeune fille éclata de rire, gardant son regard plongé dans le sien jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépose au sol.

\- Alors ? Souffla-t-il, le front posé contre le sien.

\- J'adorerais aller au bal de fin d'année avec toi, sourit Piper avant de l'embrasser à nouveau sous les acclamations de tout le monde.

Curieusement, le coach Hedge ne débarqua pas pour leur hurler dessus, et Léo et Percy se tapèrent dans la main, content que leur plan ait aussi bien fonctionné.

\- Vous avez préparé ça tout seuls ? Lui demanda Annabeth alors que tout le monde était concentré sur le couple.

\- Tu as vu ça, on est plutôt doués n'est-ce pas ?

La blonde sourit en secouant levant les yeux au ciel, même si elle devait reconnaître qu'ils s'étaient bien débrouillés. Percy profita de toute l'agitation ambiante pour plonger la main dans sa poche, en sortant l'article d'Annabeth plié en quatre. Avalant difficilement sa salive, il glissa le papier dans la main de la jeune fille, gardant les yeux rivés devant lui.

Annabeth tourna la tête vers le jeune homme en sentant le bout de papier piquer sa paume, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle se concentra alors sur la feuille qu'il lui avait donné, la dépliant pour découvrir son article, fronçant les sourcils. Son regard fut attiré par une annotation en rouge au bas du texte, et la joie l'envahit en lisant ce que Percy avait écrit.

 _« Je sais que tu n'es pas emballée à l'idée de porter une robe et que tu n'aimes pas les bals, mais voudrais-tu m'y accompagner quand même ? »_

Se risquant enfin à jeter un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille, Percy sourit en voyant son regard briller. Sans un mot, Annabeth se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour de son cou, lui embrassant la joue.

\- J'en déduis que c'est oui ? Murmura-t-il en la tenant contre lui.

\- Je n'ai eu aucune autre proposition, alors je vais accepter la tienne.

Percy se mit à rire en la serrant dans ses bras malgré les protestations de l'adolescente à propos de son visage plein de sueur.

\- C'est trop aimable de ne pas me laisser tomber, fit-il en desserrant ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser le privilège à une autre fille d'être à ton bras le jour où tu sera sur ton trente-et-un.

\- Tu vas être sous le feu des projecteurs avec moi tu sais ?

Et même s'il l'avait dit comme une blague, Percy ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe de hand, il était toujours mis en avant lors de ce type d'événements. S'il commençait à avoir l'habitude, il doutait que cela plaise à Annabeth.

\- Si c'est avec toi, ça ira, sourit-elle. Et puis comme ça, je ferai la une du journal pour une fois !

Percy se joignit à ses rires avant de regarder un peu ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Le gros des deux équipes de hand était parti aux vestiaires, tout comme les gymnastes de l'étage. Mise à part Piper et Jason, il ne restait que les frères Alatir et Léo, qui semblaient prêts à le chambrer. Le jeune homme leur fit les gros yeux, peu désireux que Piper se rende compte de ce qu'il avait fait, puis prit son sac de sport avant de se diriger vers la douche, laissant Annabeth avec le couple. Piper ne tarda pas non plus, trottinant vers le vestiaire de filles. Quand elle y entra, ses coéquipières se mirent à crier et à sauter de joie pour elle, toute joyeuse d'avoir assister à ce petit moment.

\- Bien joué, fit Annabeth en approchant de Jason.

\- C'est les garçons qui ont quasiment tout fait.

\- Mais c'est quand même toi qui a entamé les démarches.

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de se diriger vers la hall avec elle.

\- Et toi ? J'espère que tu n'as pas refusé la demande de Percy.

\- Tu étais au courant ?

\- Non, mais je l'ai vu faire, profitant que tout le monde soit occupé parce Piper et moi pour te demander de l'accompagner au bal.

Annabeth rougit légèrement mais sourit, s'adossant au mur derrière elle.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai dis oui, finit-elle par lâcher.

\- Quand Piper va le savoir…

\- Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai une migraine rien que d'y penser.

Jason n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que tout le monde arrivait. Le groupe attendit que tout le monde soit là pour décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant.

\- Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai super faim ! Lança Percy.

\- Et si on allait tous à la pizzeria ?

La proposition de Léo fut accueillie avec joie, tout le monde acceptant avec envie.

\- Super, alors c'est parti ! Tout le monde a une voiture ?

\- Jason vient avec moi , fit Piper en lui prenant la main.

\- J'emmène Calypso les Alatir.

\- Ok, mais tu prends aussi Nico, je n'ai pas envie que vous causiez un accident sur la route.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Hazel et Frank ?

\- J'emmène Hazel, sourit le jeune homme.

\- D'accord , moi je prends Annabeth avec moi, alors tout est bon, on va manger !

Les différents groupes partirent vers les voitures qui leur étaient attribués, Léo faisant vrombir le moteur, la musique à fond et les fenêtres baissées, faisant rire tout le monde. Les rires redoublèrent quand Calypso lui mit une tape sur l'épaule alors qu'il commençait à crier dans tout les sens, sautant presque de son siège.

\- Votre voiture est avancée, dit Percy en faisant une pirouette à Annabeth tout en lui ouvrant la porte.

La jeune fille accepta sa main pour grimper côté passager et posa son sac à ses pieds, attendant que Percy passe derrière le volant pour partir. Ce dernier fit rapidement le tour de la voiture, déposant son sac à l'arrière pour prendre le bouquet de lys à la place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Annabeth en ne le voyant pas.

Le jeune homme monta dans la voiture et lui tendit les fleurs, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Voilà une petite surprise pour toi, histoire de te convaincre définitivement de m'accompagner au cas-où tu songerais à te désister.

La blonde prit le bouquet sans savoir quoi dire, observant les lys blancs soigneusement enveloppés.

\- Elles sont magnifiques, merci Percy, souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête.

\- Content que ça te plaise.

Annabeth reposa le bouquet à l'arrière puis embrassa le garçon sur la joue, la main posée sur son autre joue, la lui caressant doucement. Percy aurait pu rester ainsi encore un long moment, à sentir les doigts de la jeune fille sur son visage. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait reculé la tête et l'observait, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Son expression était emprunt d'une douceur telle qu'elle emplissait la poitrine du brun, le réchauffant de l'intérieur. C'était l'un de ces moments où il aurait souhaité pouvoir arrêter le temps pour profiter encore plus de ce qu'il partageait avec Annabeth.

Malheureusement, ses amis ne semblaient pas prêts à les laisser tranquilles, et ils sursautèrent en entendant les klaxons. La jeune fille se positionna correctement dans son siège et Percy enclencha la première, suivant le convoi mené par Piper.

La chance semblait être de leur côté ce soir, car les places devant la pizzeria étaient libres. Le groupe d'adolescents se gara et entra dans le petit restaurant, saluant le serveur et partant se mettre à leur table habituelle comme s'ils étaient chez eux.

\- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu les jeunes ! S'exclama le serveur en s'approchant de la table.

\- On doit faire attention à notre ligne, les qualifications approchent, fit Léo en se passant la main sur les abdos.

\- T'inquiète pas, tu peux prendre un peu de poids ! Et je vois qu'il y a deux nouveaux dans la bande !

\- Ouais, c'est Jason, le petit-ami de Piper, et Annabeth, notre mascotte de handball et reporter pour le journal du lycée, fit le jeune homme.

\- Et la presque petite-amie de Percy ! Ajouta Connor en riant.

Le serveur éclata de rire alors que le jeune homme envoyait un sachet de mayonnaise dans la tête de son ami.

\- Je vois. Bon, on fait quoi pour la commande ?

\- Je prends la même chose que toi, fit Jason à Piper.

\- Comme d'habitude, avec une pepperoni et une grecque en plus !

\- Ca marche, à tout de suite !

La soirée suivit son cours, le groupe d'amis riant et parlant tous ensemble. L'ambiance était conviviale, et même s'ils manquaient un peu de place sur la table pour poser toutes les assiettes, tout le monde réussit à manger. Les frères Alatir jouaient des tours à Jason qui acceptait sans broncher de se faire avoir, alors que Piper charriait les garçons à propos de la raclée qu'elles leur avaient mise avec son équipe à l'entraînement, et Annabeth observait tout ce joyeux bazar, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Percy qui lui tenait la main sous la table, défendant son équipe face aux pics de son amie.

Et pour une fois, tout allait bien pour tout le monde.

* * *

 **Bonsoir à tous ! Me voila avec un nouveau chapitre, est-ce qu'il vous a plu ?**

 **Je voudrais aussi vous remercier pour tout les fabuleux commentaires que j'ai pu recevoir au chapitre précédent, ça fait chaud au cœur d'avoir d'aussi bons retours, merci beaucoup !**

 **Je ne m'attarde pas plus, je vais travailler sur le prochain chapitre, à bientôt !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

Jamais six semaines n'avaient paru aussi longues.

Par moment, Annabeth en venait presque à regretter d'avoir accepter l'invitation de Percy. A la minute où Piper avait appris qu'ils allaient au bal ensemble, sa vie était devenue un enfer. Son amie l'avait traînée dans des dizaines de boutiques pour trouver une robe, et même si ça pouvait avoir l'air amusant vu de l'extérieur, c'était un véritable calvaire. Une fois leurs robes trouvées, Annabeth avait pensé qu'elle allait enfin avoir la paix, mais non, il avait fallu trouver des chaussures, des bijoux, une coiffure…

La jeune fille frôlait l'overdose tellement elle avait dû regarder de photos et de magazines avec Piper, et plus la soirée approchait, plus celle-ci devenait incontrôlable. La veille, elle avait même appelé Annabeth à une heure du matin pour lui faire part de sa soudaine hésitation sur sa robe, et il avait fallu une demie-heure à l'adolescente pour calmer sa meilleure amie avant de pouvoir repartir dans les bras de Morphée.

Maintenant que l'attente touchait à sa fin, elle s'adonnait à un harcèlement sans nom, ne laissant pas une seconde à Annabeth pour parler d'autre chose.

\- Ce soir c'est le grand soir !

\- Oui Piper, on sait…

\- Allez Chase, un peu d'enthousiasme, la réprimanda gentiment la jeune fille en marchant dans les couloirs.

\- J'aurais peut-être pu être plus enjouée si tu ne m'avais pas rabattu les oreilles avec ça pendant plus d'un mois !

\- Mais Annabeth, c'est le bal de fin d'année ! La dernière fête qu'on va faire au lycée avant le grand saut ! Forcément que je t'en parle !

\- Mais tu ne fais pas qu'en parler, c'est une obsession ! Tu penses que Jason va aimer ma robe ? Pour les talons, tu es sûre ? Et si je faisais un chignon ? Non mieux, je vais les laisser relâchés avec des boucles, imita Annabeth.

Piper la poussa en ouvrant grand la bouche d'indignation, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille. Quelques élèves étaient montés sur des escabeaux et s'affairaient à poser les premiers décors pour le bal, attachant soigneusement les guirlandes et banderoles.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi le fait de devoir porter une robe et des talons te met d'aussi bonne humeur, soupira Annabeth alors qu'elles rangeaient leurs affaires dans leurs casiers.

\- Je te l'accorde, je n'aime pas tellement porter de robe non plus, mais dis-toi que c'est une occasion spéciale, sourit Piper.

\- Salut les filles ! Lança Katie.

Leur amie les rejoignit avec Silena et Hazel, évitant une chute de banderole de peu.

\- Hey ! Tout le monde va bien ?

\- C'est la grande forme, répondit Silena.

\- On a réussi à éviter les Alatir en vous rejoignant, je crois qu'ils sont en train de préparer un mauvais coup.

\- Du moment que ça ne touche personne du groupe ou le bal de ce soir, je m'en fiche, fit Katie en croisant les bras.

\- En parlant du bal, on s'organise comment ? Demanda Hazel. Est-ce qu'on se prépare chacune de son côté et on se rejoint là-bas, ou alors on fait ça ensemble ?

\- Autant faire ça ensemble, non ? Vous n'avez qu'à venir à la maison dès que vous avez fini les cours, comme ça on se prépare ensemble, et les garçons n'auront plus qu'à venir nous chercher et on fera une arrivée en groupe !

Les filles échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer à l'unisson, trouvant l'idée plutôt sympa. Après tout, la préparation faisait aussi partie de la soirée, alors autant le faire en groupe.

\- Alors c'est réglé, il faudra juste prévenir Calypso. Rassurez-moi, tout le monde a une tenue de prête ?

\- Ça a été une galère de réussir à trouver quelque chose et de le cacher à Travis, soupira Katie, il voulait à tout prix savoir comment j'allais m'habiller pour s'accorder avec moi.

\- C'est plutôt mignon, non ?

\- Ma robe est verte, il serait capable de débarquer avec un costume vert, voire pire…

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire qu'une costume vert ? Demanda Silena.

\- Il pourrait se teindre les cheveux…

Et d'un coup, les filles comprirent mieux pourquoi Katie avait fait tant d'efforts pour garder sa tenue cachée jusqu'aujourd'hui. Connaissant Travis, il aurait été tout à fait capable de faire ce qu'elle leur décrivait, et les dieux seuls savaient ce que la jeune fille pourrait lui faire si ça arrivait.

\- En parlant de cheveux, enchaîna Piper, j'aurais besoin de ton aide Silena. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Annabeth, mais je ne suis pas encore fixée sur quoi faire.

\- On s'en occupera ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, pour Annabeth, je pourrais lui faire un brushing.

\- Et pourquoi pas un chignon à la grec, avec quelques mèches qui s'en échapperaient ? Elle a la longueur pour le faire non ?

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel alors que les deux filles continuaient à discuter coiffure, ce qui fit rire Hazel.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui souffla-t-elle, on y passera toute.

\- J'ai quand même l'impression d'être leur cible préférée.

\- Ah, mais c'est parce que c'est le cas, ajouta Katie. Ne t'en fais pas, Percy est la cible préférée des garçons, en fait c'est probable qu'il soit même la cible numéro un du groupe, avant toi.

\- Et pourquoi nous ?

\- Si seulement vous vous mettiez en couple une bonne fois pour toute, peut-être qu'on vous laisserait tranquille.

Choquée par une réponse aussi brute, l'adolescente fixa Katie un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- Pardon ? Finit-elle par dire.

\- Mais embrassez-vous qu'on en finisse !

Annabeth se précipita pour lui mettre la main sur la bouche et l'empêcher de continuer, mais il était trop tard, Piper se tournait déjà vers elles, la regard brillant de malice.

\- On discutait juste du bal, tenta la blonde.

\- Bien sûr, à d'autres Chase. Tu ne trouves pas que le bal serait un moment idéal pour parler sérieusement à Percy ?

\- Si tu parles encore une seule fois de ça Piper, je te jure que…

\- Que quoi ?

La jeune fille jeta un regard noir à son amie, serrant les poings. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de voir le sujet revenir sur la table encore et encore sans arrêt. Si elle acceptait des remarques occasionnelles, les pics et autres insinuations qui revenaient sans cesse de la part de Piper l'énervaient.

Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait que si elle prenait aussi mal ces remarques, c'était par orgueil. Le fait de se faire rappeler qu'elle était incapable d'avouer ses sentiments à Percy l'agaçait, lui donnait l'impression d'être faible.

\- Ok, on va se détendre les filles, finit par dire Katie, les sourcils froncés par l'accès de colère d'Annabeth.

Celle-ci soupira et desserra les poings, se massant les tempes avec de remettre machinalement une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas contre toi Piper…

\- Je sais bien, souffla l'intéressée dont le regard se radoucit, si je te pousse c'est pour ton bien, pour vous deux. Percy est parfait pour toi, tu es parfaite pour lui, et c'est frustrant de vous voir piétiner sur place.

Bien que restant silencieuses, les trois autres filles hochèrent de la tête avec énergie.

\- Tout ne dépend pas de moi, lui aussi a son mot à dire. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à ça, c'est un grand changement. Est-ce qu'on peut juste laisser ça de côté pour le moment s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais juste profiter du reste de la journée et de notre soirée.

Piper avait envie de répondre, ça sautait aux yeux, mais par égard pour son amie, elle garda le silence. Le reste du groupe suivit son exemple, et la conversation glissa à nouveau vers les robes et coiffures. Peu de temps après, des éclats de rires et de voix attirèrent l'attention des filles, qui virent le reste de la troupe arriver. Les garçons chahutaient comme d'habitude, se lançant des pics les uns les autres et riant à chaque fois qu'un d'eux trouvait une réponse cinglante à une remarque.

\- Alors les filles, ça va, prêtes pour ce soir ? Lança Connor.

\- On discutait justement de ça !

\- Si l'une de vous me donne la couleur de la robe de Katie, je fais ce qu'elle veut pour deux semaines, tenta Travis.

\- Tu peux attendre ce soir pour le savoir, c'est l'histoire de quelques heures.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, sourit sa petite-amie avant de lui embrasser la joue, j'espère que tu as choisi un costume sobre et classe.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de costume pour être classe, mais pour toi j'ai fait un effort.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, mais tu devras attendre ce soir pour le voir.

Content de lui, Travis passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Il lui tira la langue, et malgré le coup que Katie lui mit au torse, elle sourit et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Je sais pas vous mais je suis trop prêt pour ce soir ! Fit Léo en tirant sur ses bretelles.

\- J'ai tellement hâte d'y être, enchaîna Piper, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on se prépare avec les filles ! Et puis, le bal va marquer la fin du lycée pour nous !

\- Ça marque surtout le début des révisions, objecta Annabeth.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout aux cours, rit son amie.

\- Si tu savais à quel point tu as raison, intervînt Percy, elle m'a même prévu un programme de révisions.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit au brun, qui vînt se placer à ses côtés, passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe pour toi, sinon tu ne seras jamais prêt à temps.

\- Avec toi je suis sûr que je serai plus que prêt.

Annabeth sourit en passant son bras autour de sa taille, et les murmures fusèrent entre les filles. Heureusement pour elles, la pause arrivait à son terme, et tout le monde partit de son côté. Il ne restait plus longtemps avant que la journée soit terminée, et après deux cours, Piper partit chez elle avec Silena et Hazel. Katie ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, et Annabeth se dépêcha de passer chercher ses affaires chez elle avant de se diriger vers la maison de son amie.

Entre les transports en commun et la marche, la jeune fille arriva la dernière un peu après dix-sept heures, et le spectacle qu'elle découvrit en ouvrant la porte lui donna envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Des sacs ouverts envahissaient l'entrée, et une montagne de vestes et chaussures était posée dans le salon. Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention à l'étage, et après avoir posé ce dont elle n'avait pas besoin, elle grimpa rejoindre ses amies.

Si le salon lui avait fait peur, l'étage lui donnait l'impression de sortir tout droit de ses pires cauchemars.

\- Annabeth, tu es enfin là ! Fit Piper en traversant le couloir pour rejoindre Silena dans la salle de bain.

\- Ça y est, elle est arrivée ? Ajouta Katie alors qu'elle se maquillait.

Secouant la tête, Annabeth prit sur elle pour avancer vers ses amies, retenant son souffle un instant en constatant l'ampleur du désordre régnant dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? File te changer ! Hazel doit être en face en train d'aider Calypso, tu n'as qu'à aller dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Et dépêches toi, que je puisse m'occuper de tes cheveux ! S'exclama Silena une fois son mascara correctement appliqué.

Ne souhaitant pas s'attirer les foudres des filles, Annabeth s'éloigna docilement, faisant ce qu'on lui demandait. Une fois seule, elle posa sa robe sur une chaise et prit le temps de respirer un bon coup. Cette soirée la stressait plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, et il lui fallait un petit moment pour se calmer avant de se lancer. Elle qui n'aimait pas les fêtes, les gros événements avec beaucoup de monde et les robes, elle était servie.

Cette soirée représentait un peu la finalité de tout les progrès qu'elle avait fait durant l'année : s'ouvrir aux autres, apprendre à faire à nouveau confiance, se permettre d'avoir des amis, de partager des moments avec eux... Ce soir ne serait pas seulement la fête de la fin de leur lycée, ce serait également l'occasion pour elle d'entamer un nouveau cap. C'était un peu sa victoire sur ses doutes et incertitudes, ses peurs et préjugés.

Elle espérait juste ne pas s'être surestimée en pensant être capable de s'ouvrir autant ce soir.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour fermer ta robe ?

La voix de Piper la ramena à l'instant présent.

\- Deux secondes, fit-elle en passant sa robe, la laissant retomber le long de son corps.

Elle prit le temps de se regarder un instant dans un miroir, fronçant les sourcils devant son propre reflet. La poignée de la porte s'abaissa, et la tête brune de son amie apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Une fois sûre qu'elle était habillée, elle entra pleinement dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Wow, Annabeth…

La blonde gesticula dans sa robe, mal à l'aise. Elle ne portait jamais de robe, et en faisant un pas sur le côté elle marcha sur un pan de vêtement. Peu habituée à être maladroite, elle soupira et repris sa position statique, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

\- Il n'y a aucun côté pratique à porter une robe, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Peut-être, mais il y a un sacré côté esthétique !

Attirées par les exclamations de Piper, les autres filles débarquèrent dans la chambre, faisant le même genre de commentaire que leur amie.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne mets que des pantalons au lycée ? Je te garantie que tu aurais un succès de fou si tu enfilais une jupe de temps en temps.

\- Une chose à la fois, elle accepte déjà de mettre une robe, on verra plus tard pour les jupes, rit Hazel en voulant calmer les ardeurs du duo de choc . Mais je dois avouer que tu es splendide.

Annabeth sourit légèrement, peu habituée à être complimentée sur son apparence. Il ne manquait plus qu'à savoir si sa robe allait plaire à Percy…

\- Allez, maintenant que tu es habillée, passons à ton maquillage et tes cheveux !

Se laissant mener par Silena, la jeune fille se rendit dans la salle de bain. Là, ses amies se mirent au travail, Piper lui appliquant du fond de teint alors que Silena lui démêlait les cheveux.

Faisant les cents pas dans le salon, Percy essayait en vain de faire son nœud de cravate correctement. La nervosité l'empêchait de réussir à finir de se préparer, et il poussa un grognement d'exaspération en recommençant pour la cinquième fois.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider, fit Sally en s'approchant.

Le jeune homme laissa sa mère venir à lui, lui faisant calmement son nœud avec des gestes sûrs.

\- C'est le bal qui te met dans cet état ?

\- En quelque sorte oui… murmura le brun en se frottant le crâne.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu stresser comme ça, sourit sa mère avant de faire un pas en arrière, observant son fils avec un regard brillant de fierté.

\- J'espère que je vais plaire à Annabeth, je ne lui ai pas demandé de quelle couleur était sa robe, et je ne sais pas si le costume classique était ce qu'elle avait en tête pour moi. Imagine, si ça se trouve, elle aurait voulu que je mette une cravate de la même couleur que sa robe !

Le jeune homme commençait à s'agiter, recommençant à faire les cents pas. Sally essaya d'intervenir pour le calmer, mais il ne la regardait pas, la tête baissée vers le sol alors qu'il continuait de parler.

\- Peut-être que je devrais poser la question à Piper, je suis sûr qu'elle pourra m'aider. Comme ça, je change ce qui ne va pas et j'y vais. Tu crois que je devrais envoyer un message à Piper ?

\- Percy, coupa sa mère en posant ses mains sur ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger, tu es beau comme un dieu mon fils, je suis certaine qu'Annabeth va adorer te voir dans ce costume.

Ses paroles firent sourire l'adolescent, qui serra la petite femme dans ses bras. Sally l'étreignit puis recula, passant ses mains sur les joues de son fils avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu ressembles à ton père comme ça, souffla-t-elle.

Le cœur de Percy se gonfla à la mention de son père, et il carra les épaules, croisant les mains devant lui en regardant sa mère dans les yeux.

\- Je suis fière de toi Persée.

\- Merci maman, fit-il en lui serrant la main dans les siennes avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé, jetant un coup d'œil à la montre qu'il avait mit spécialement pour l'occasion.

\- Tu devrais y aller, ça ne se fait pas de faire attendre les filles, surtout Annabeth.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai un peu peur, soupira-t-il en s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- De faire quelque chose de travers. Tu sais comme ça a été dur pour Annabeth d'en arriver là, elle a fait un long chemin depuis que je la connais, mais il reste des réflexes qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir. Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose qui puisse l'effrayer ou lui laisser penser qu'elle ne peut pas me faire confiance. Je tiens trop à elle pour la perdre.

Sally eu un sourire énigmatique avant de s'asseoir à son tour, posant les mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Tu es amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Jamais il ne comprendrait comment sa mère faisait pour mieux le connaître qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Il lui avait fallu tellement de temps pour arriver à mettre le doigt sur les sentiments qui le liaient à Annabeth, persuadé qu'il était de ne la considérer que comme une amie.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Souffla le garçon en levant la tête, les joues roses.

\- L'instinct maternel Percy, je le savais avant même de la rencontrer. Mais mon intuition a été confirmée quand tu l'as amenée pour la première fois. Il n'y avait que toi pour ne pas t'en rendre compte, mais tes actions parlaient pour toi, jamais je ne t'avais vu aussi proche d'une fille, aussi fasciné.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire à ton avis ? Je ne veux pas la brusquer, et si jamais elle n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi, je risque de la perdre en faisant une bêtise…

Attendrie par la détresse de son fils, Sally se pencha et passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et épais.

\- Le seul conseil que je puisse te donner, c'est de faire confiance à ce que tu ressens quand tu seras avec elle. Quand le moment sera venu, tu le sentiras. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je pense qu'elle est au moins aussi amoureuse de toi que toi d'elle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Elle a accepté de mettre une robe pour toi, rit la brune.

\- C'est vrai…

Se laissant encore quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place, Percy se décida enfin à se lever, tirant sur sa veste pour la remettre en place. Sa mère avança dans l'entrée, lui ouvrant la porte pour l'inciter à partir.

\- Allez dépêche-toi, tu as une jeune fille à aller chercher pour le bal de ce soir.

\- J'y vais, sourit le jeune homme en attrapant ses clés. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

\- Passe une bonne soirée, je compte sur toi pour traiter Annabeth comme il se doit.

Percy leva les yeux au ciel avant d'embrasser sa mère sur la joue, partant vers sa voiture le cœur battant.

Quand il arriva dans la rue où habitait Piper, il fut étonné de voir qu'autant de voitures étaient garées dans l'allée. Les garçons avaient l'air d'avoir fait un effort sur la ponctualité pour une fois.

Après s'être garé, le jeune homme s'avança vers la porte, toquant un grand coup. Piper lui ouvrit la porte, rayonnante avec sa longue robe argentée et ses cheveux lâchés.

\- Te voilà ! Sourit-elle avant de le laisser entrer. Tu peux attendre avec les garçons dans le salon, on a presque fini. Ah et, avant que je remonte, très beau costume, elle va adorer.

Rassuré par le compliment de sa meilleure amie, Percy avança dans la maison, rejoignant ses amis. Tout le monde était sur son trente-et-un, et voir les Alatir en costume était assez déroutant.

\- Jackson, te voilà enfin ! On commençait à croire que tu t'étais défilé, lança Léo.

\- Il était obligé de venir, c'est la rock-star du lycée.

\- C'est vrai, s'il ne venait pas, il y aurait un scandale au bahut, enchérit Travis.

\- Ça va, c'est pas comme si j'étais en retard non plus !

Les garçons continuèrent de se chamailler, faisant voler les coussins dans le salon et commentant les costumes des uns et des autres. Percy et Jason avaient opter pour le même genre de costume noir classique avec une cravate fine sur chemise blanche, tandis que les Alatir avaient opté pour le nœud papillon. Frank ne portait ni l'un ni l'autre, sa chemise étant légèrement déboutonnée pour laisser libre son cou de taureau. Charles avait suivi les indications de Silena et avait mis un costume bleu marine, tandis que Léo avait sorti le costume trois pièces avec ses bretelles. Même Nico avait sorti une chemise

Tout le monde discutait de sport quand un bruit de talons se fit entendre. Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée du salon, et la mâchoire de Jason manqua de se décrocher à la vue de Piper dans sa robe. Par réflexe, il se leva, la regard rivé sur sa petite-amie.

\- Salut, fit-elle en avançant vers lui, un sourire en coin au visage.

\- Salut…

La brune passa un bras autour de sa taille et lui embrassa la joue du bout des lèvres, lui faisant malgré tout une trace de rouge à lèvres.

\- Jason, ça serait sympa si tu pouvais ramasser ta langue, on va finir par marcher dessus, fit Connor.

Les garçons explosèrent de rire, Piper les imitant alors que le blond rougissait. Katie et Hazel descendirent en même temps, rejoignant leurs petits-amis respectifs, calmant par la même occasion les railleries. Frank prit la main d'Hazel tandis que Travis attira sa petite-amie contre lui, un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres.

\- Je savais qu'elle serait verte, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille en mettant la main dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Je te préviens, si tu as apporté une bombe pour te colorer les cheveux, tu iras tout seul au bal.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire alors qu'il sortait un nouveau nœud papillon de la même couleur que sa robe.

\- Et si je change juste ça, ça va ?

Katie sourit à son tour, soulagée, et lui enleva son nœud noir pour le laisser mettre celui accordé à sa robe, contente du résultat. Calypso arriva à son tour sous les sifflets de Connor et Léo, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Silena a presque fini avec Annabeth, fit Piper vers Percy, elles devraient descendre d'une minute à l'autre.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête, croisant les mains en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, écoutant les discussions autour de lui. Il était d'ailleurs en train de parler de sa moto avec Léo quand il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

Percy tourna la tête vers le bruit, et son souffle se coupa. Devant lui se tenait Annabeth, debout dans une longue robe bleue nuit. Elle était légèrement maquillée, juste ce qu'il fallait pour mettre en valeur ses yeux gris perçants et ses traits fins. La longueur de son cou était mise en valeur grâce à un chignon sophistiqué dont quelques mèches retombaient en boucles blondes. Un long collier glissait vers sa poitrine, soulignant le relief de ses clavicules, et un bracelet était attaché à son poignet gauche. Ses talons allongeaient sa silhouette et lui faisaient des jambes interminables, donnant le tournis au garçon.

 _Une déesse,_ pensa-t-il, _plus belle qu'Aphrodite, c'est sûr._

Et il n'était pas le seul à être choqué par l'apparition d'Annabeth. Tout les garçons la regardaient comme si un ange venait de se poser dans le salon, et les filles souriaient, contentes,

que leurs efforts paient.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Elle supportait très mal d'être le centre de l'attention, ce que Percy finit par voir. Il se leva en avalant difficilement sa salive et s'approcha d'elle le regard brillant, son sourire en coin plaqué au visage.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main, ne la quittant pas des yeux une seconde.

\- J'avoue que c'est quelque chose de te voir en robe, ajouta Léo avant de se prendre un coup de coude.

\- Merci, c'est grâce aux filles.

\- On a pas eu grand-chose à faire, il suffisait de mettre en valeur ce qui était déjà là, sourit Silena.

Annabeth sourit à ses amies, touchée du temps qu'elles avaient pris pour elle et de leurs compliments. La main de Percy serrait doucement la sienne, faisant battre son cœur un peu plus vite que d'habitude, et son regard fixé sur elle faisait naître une sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine qui lui était de plus en plus familière à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte de l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour lui.

\- Bien, lança-t-elle en stoppant le flot de ses pensées, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, et si on y allait ?

\- Carrément, les appareils photos n'attendent plus que nous pour chauffer !

\- Ne t'emballe pas Léo, ils vont surtout crépiter pour Percy et Annabeth, répondit Beckendorf.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Tout le monde en voiture, le convoi Léo bad boy suprême et sa troupe se met en route !

Ne tenant plus, le jeune homme attrapa la main de Calypso, l'entraînant vers la porte d'entrée. Travis suivi avec Katie, de même que Frank avec Hazel, Nico et Connor derrière eux. Percy sourit à Annabeth en lui plaçant sa main au creux de son coude, la guidant à l'extérieur alors que Piper et Jason fermaient la marche. Tout le monde monta dans sa voiture et se mit en route dans un concert de klaxons et de musique, se mettant déjà dans l'ambiance festive qui les attendait.

Le comité du lycée s'était vraiment surpassé pour le bal. Un chemin éclairé de torches menait à l'intérieur, et les couloirs étaient décorés jusqu'à la cafétéria, qui avait été vidée de ses tables pour laisser place à une piste de danse. Un bar était en place là où les cuistots travaillaient d'habitude, et une porte vitrée était ouverte pour laisser un peu d'air frais entrer et laisser un passage vers un espace aménagé à l'extérieur pour prendre des photos.

Le groupe arriva en grande pompe, ne pouvant passer inaperçu. L'élève chargé de s'occuper de la musique annonça leur entrée, et immédiatement, tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Les garçons venaient donner une tape à l'épaule de Percy pour le féliciter d'avoir mené son équipe jusqu'aux dernières phases de qualification, leur permettant de participer au dernier tour pour la coupe nationale, tandis que la grande majorité des filles lui faisaient les yeux doux. Annabeth n'y faisait pas trop attention, hochant de la tête en souriant à chaque compliment qu'on lui faisait. Percy veillait à ce qu'aucun garçon ne s'approche trop prêt d'elle, jetant quelques regards noirs au passage à tout ceux qui avaient les yeux un peu trop traînants. Plusieurs personnes voulurent prendre des photos avec lui et il hésita, ne lâchant la main de la blonde qu'après son accord. Des filles voulurent l'entraîner vers l'extérieur pour monopoliser son attention, mais il refusa de trop s'éloigner et laisser Annabeth toute seule, en partie parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'était déjà pas dans son élément et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle passe un mauvais moment, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un autre garçons profite de son absence et s'approche d'un peu trop près.

Après quelques clichés, Percy reprit la main de la jeune fille et s'éloigna, refusant poliment de passer plus de temps à faire des photos avec des gens qu'il connaissait à peine au détriment de moments passés avec ses amis.

La soirée battait son plein, tout le monde dansait, chantait et riait. Quand la queue eut rétréci, le groupe partit à l'extérieur pour faire les traditionnelle photos de bal de fin d'année. Ils en firent une tous ensemble, puis une en deux groupes, les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Vînt ensuite le temps des photos par couple, que tous firent rapidement, repartant à l'intérieur pour chercher à boire. Percy et Annabeth étaient les derniers à passer, ce qui les détendit tout les deux. Sentir constamment le regard de leurs amis était compliqué à gérer, d'autant plus que chacun de leur gestes étaient scrutés et commentés.

\- Allez-y, placez-vous comme vous voulez, fit l'élève chargée de faire les photos.

Le jeune homme amena l'adolescente près du décor créé spécialement pour la soirée, un ensemble de plantes décorées de guirlandes lumineuses donnant l'impression de se trouver dans un petit coin douillet. Dans cette atmosphère intimiste, Percy lâcha la main de la jeune fille et ils se regardèrent une seconde dans le blanc de l'œil, ne sachant pas comment se mettre pour la photo. Le garçon rit nerveusement en se frottant la nuque alors qu'Annabeth riait doucement en détournant les yeux, remettant une boucle derrière son oreille.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Percy tendit le bras pour prendre la jeune fille par la taille, au moment où celle-ci avançait le bras pour faire de même. Ils se génèrent mutuellement et s'emmêlèrent dans leurs mouvements, rougissant à cause de leur maladresse.

\- Attends, fit Percy en lui prenant la main tout en passant son autre bras autour de sa taille.

Et comme par magie, les gestes leur vinrent naturellement. La main du jeune homme se posa au creux de sa taille comme si elle était faite pour ça, et il amena la main d'Annabeth qu'il tenait sur sa poitrine, le regard légèrement baissé pour goûter encore une fois à sa beauté. La jeune fille fixa sa main posée contre la poitrine de son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils un moment, sentant son souffle s'accélérer contre sa paume. Relevant les yeux vers Percy, ils se figèrent presque, leurs regards semblant s'avouer ce que leurs bouches refusaient de prononcer.

Un flash les fit sursauter, et ils tournèrent la tête vers l'appareil dans un même geste, surpris.

\- Désolée, j'ai cru que vous étiez prêts !

\- C'est rien, on a le temps, sourit Percy.

Ce fut presque imperceptible, mais Annabeth sentit son corps être pressée un peu plus fort contre celui du brun. Ils prirent rapidement la pose, le jeune homme gardant sa main sur la taille de la blonde alors qu'elle reposait la main sur sa poitrine. Ils se sourirent au moment où le flash les aveuglèrent à moitié, et s'apprêtaient à aller voir le résultat quand la photographe les stoppa.

\- On peut en faire quelques autres s'il vous plaît ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Annabeth.

\- Non non tout va bien ! Vous êtes juste très photogéniques. Vous voulez bien rester encore un peu ?

Percy l'interrogea du regard, haussant un sourcil en attendant sa réponse, ne voulant la forcer à rien. La jeune fille sourit avant de se tourner vers la photographe.

\- On a tout notre temps.

\- Super ! Faites ce que vous voulez, tant que vous gardez cette connexion et cette complicité entre vous, la photo rendra forcément bien.

Annabeth ne savait pas trop quoi faire, et Percy s'en amusa, la prenant de court en mettant un genou à terre, lui embrassant les mains, le regard levé vers elle avec un air taquin. A la fois attendrie et surprise, elle se laissa faire, faisant à peine attention au bruit de l'appareil photo et à son flash.

Commença alors un petit jeu entre eux. C'était à celui qui embarrasserait le plus l'autre, puis le premier qui rirait. Quand plus aucune idée drôle ne leur vînt, Percy se laissa aller à la tendresse, prenant le visage de celle qui faisait briller son regard et l'embrassant sur le front. Annabeth fit de même, fermant les yeux pour apprécier le moment, avant de le prendre dans ses bras en riant alors qu'il lui soufflait quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Venez voir ! Finit par leur dire l'élève en souriant.

S'exécutant, les deux adolescents s'approchèrent, regardant les clichés sur l'appareil en souriant.

\- Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

\- C'est vraiment réussi, fit Percy.

Annabeth acquiesça, plus que consciente de la main du jeune homme restée sur sa taille. Les photos étaient vraiment superbes, elles capturaient à la perfection leur complicité.

\- Tu pourras nous les envoyer par mail ? Demanda-t-elle en inscrivant son adresse sur une feuille.

\- Pas de soucis ! Passez une bonne soirée !

\- Merci, toi aussi.

Le jeune homme les guida à l'intérieur, rejoignant leur petite troupe. La musique faisait vibrer les murs, et tout le monde sautait dans tout les sens au rythme des chansons.

Personne ne vit le temps passer, trop occupés à s'amuser et à profiter de chaque minute. Vers la fin de la soirée, alors que les adolescents faisaient une pause et étaient rassemblés sur un côté pour boire quelque chose, la musique ralentit, passant des derniers tubes pop à quelque chose de plus lent.

\- Pour clore ce bal de promo, je vous invite à venir sur la piste pour un ou deux slows ! Fit le DJ dans le micro.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que la plupart des filles du groupe avaient traînés leur petits-amis au centre de la pièce. Annabeth finissait son verre en regardant partout sauf vers son cavalier, qui eut un sourire en coin en la découvrant aussi gênée. Il se racla la gorge avec de poser son gobelet, se plantant devant elle en tendant la main.

\- Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

\- Avec plaisir, souffla-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Il l'entraîna lentement sur la piste, plaçant ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle nouait ses mains derrière sa nuque, commençant à tourner au rythme de la musique. Chacun avait son regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentait le besoin de parler, se contentant de tourner lentement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au fil de leur danse, Annabeth laissa sa tête aller au creux du cou du jeune homme, inspirant un grand coup en fermant les yeux. Percy resserra ses bras autour d'elle, penchant la tête contre sa tempe en soupirant d'aise. Tout était tellement simple et naturel avec elle, si seulement il pouvait trouver le courage de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait…

Ils enchaînèrent les tours, ne se rendant même pas compte que la première chanson était finie et qu'une seconde était lancée. Le temps semblait suspendu pour eux, chacun pensant exactement la même chose de son côté. Leurs rythmes cardiaque s'étaient accordés, leur donnant leur propre rythme.

La musique était maintenant coupée, mais ils continuèrent de tourner encore un moment. Annabeth finit par se redresser, ne le lâchant pas pour autant, lui souriant.

\- Vous venez pour l'after les gars ? Lança Travis.

Percy regarda Annabeth, et même s'ils adoraient leurs amis, quelque chose les poussait à partir de leur côté.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Percy.

\- Je suis crevée, je préfère aller me coucher, ajouta Annabeth.

Léo semblait sur le point de faire une remarque, mais Piper le tira par la manche, le réprimandant. Elle calma les garçons d'un regard, dissuadant quiconque de faire le moindre commentaire.

\- Ca marche, on se voit plus tard alors, sourit la jeune fille en prenant la main de Jason.

\- Mais…

\- On y va, Insista Piper en regardant Connor et en lui faisant signe de se taire.

Bien que surpris de sa réaction, Percy et Annabeth les laissèrent continuer leur chemin, partant de leur côté. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, riant et se remémorant des souvenirs de l'année passée. Durant tout le trajet, Percy garda les doigts de la jeune fille entrelacés avec les siens, caressant ses phalanges de son pouce. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, il lui ouvrit la porte et lui tendit le bras pour l'aider à descendre de la voiture. Le perron de la maison était illuminé, et il l'accompagna jusque devant la porte, s'arrêtant en face d'elle en souriant.

\- C'était une bonne soirée non ?

\- Une très bonne soirée, murmura-t-elle. Tu as bien fait de m'avoir forcé à mettre une robe.

Le jeune homme rit doucement, se frottant la nuque en la regardant.

\- Ouais, ça valait le coup. Tu es absolument splendide comme ça.

\- Merci…

Un silence paisible les entoura, et Annabeth ne put s'empêcher d'attraper sa main, observant les lignes et les longs doigts de la main du garçon, les effleurant de l'index. Percy sentit son souffle se couper. C'était à peine une caresse, un effleurement, mais ce geste le plongeait dans une transe absolue.

\- Annabeth...souffla-t-il.

La jeune fille releva la tête en l'entendant prononcer son nom, le visage empreint d'une sérénité comme jamais il ne l'avait vu. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, c'était plus fort que lui. Ses lèvres étaient restées entrouvertes depuis son murmure, ses yeux passant de leurs mains jusqu'au visage de la blonde, s'attardant sur sa bouche une seconde.

Lentement, elle leva son autre main vers son visage, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux quelques instants avec de les placer sur sa joue, son pouce caressant sa peau avec une infinie douceur. Elle fit un pas vers lui, leurs bustes se frôlant. Percy restait spectateur, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire pour réagir.

\- Annabeth… répéta-t-il les yeux mi-clos.

Annabeth avança le visage vers celui de Percy, fermant les yeux quand leurs nez se frottèrent avant de combler la distance qui les séparait.

Tout s'arrêta, plus rien ne comptait mise à part Annabeth pour le jeune homme. La douceur de sa bouche contre la sienne lui mit les genoux en coton et réduisit ce qui restait de logique dans sa tête à néant. Il avait rêvé de cet instant depuis tellement longtemps…

Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser tant la joie grandissait en lui, et il répondit enfin à son baiser, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes en la tenant contre lui.

Quand le besoin d'air devînt plus grand que celui de rester contre Percy, Annabeth fit un pas en arrière, souriant. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître la silhouette d'un homme blond.

\- Alors cette soirée ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'était parfait, répondit-elle en gardant les yeux rivés sur Percy.

\- Tant mieux. Tu ne me présentes pas ?

Lâchant la main du jeune homme, elle se tourna finalement vers son père.

\- Papa, je te présente Percy. Percy, voici mon père.

\- Percy Jackson, enchanté de vous rencontrer, fit le garçon en tendant sa main.

\- Frederick Chase, moi de même.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main en souriant sous le regard d'Annabeth, qui était soulagé de la réaction de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance monsieur Chase.

Le père d'Annabeth sourit en hochant de la tête avant de reculer dans la maison, laissant la porte entrouverte avant de repartir dans le salon, laissant les adolescents en paix.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, il commence à faire frais.

\- D'accord. Fais attention à toi sur la route.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je t'envoie un message dès que je suis rentré. On se voit vite ?

\- Très vite, sourit l'adolescente avant de passer le seuil de la porte. Bonne nuit Percy.

\- Bonne nuit Annabeth.

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, je suis en retard. Mais l'important, c'est que le chapitre soit là, non ?**

 **Plus sérieusement, je suis désolée pour cette semaine de retard, j'ai eu beaucoup à faire avec mes cours ces derniers temps. J'espère que ce chapitre aura valu le délai d'attente supplémentaire !**

 **Pour les questions :**

 **\- Non, Nico ne sera pas en couple avec Will, car Will n'apparaîtra pas dans cette fanfiction.**

 **\- Pour les questions reliées à Isabel et Annabeth, il faudra lire les prochains chapitres pour avoir une réponse !**

 **\- Percy a décidé de l'inviter au moment où on lui a rappeler qu'il y avait un bal. C'est un personnage qui est beaucoup plus instinctif qu'Annabeth, qui est bien plus dans la réflexion. Ce décalage explique sans doute pourquoi l'évolution de Percy est moins visible puisque beaucoup plus basé sur les gestes qu'il peut avoir que sur des pensées ou des discussions le faisant réfléchir sur sa relation avec Annabeth.**

 **Voilà, je crois que c'est tout, je file me coucher, merci pour tout votre soutien et à bientôt !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

Percy avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage depuis vendredi soir. Rien ne pouvait ternir sa joie et sa bonne humeur, ni un DM de maths, ni se lever dimanche matin pour faire les courses avec sa mère. Celle-ci fut assez étonnée et lui demanda à plusieurs reprises ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il gardait le silence, souriant en secouant la tête. Il lui avait raconté le gros de la soirée passée au bal, mais avait gardé pour lui le baiser échangé avec Annabeth. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait envie de garder ce moment pour lui, de se le remémorer encore et encore à longueur de temps en secret. Le jeune homme passait son temps à regarder toutes les photos qu'ils avaient prises depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, souriant sans cesse. Les souvenirs de la soirée passée aux côtés d'Annabeth revenaient souvent dans sa tête, et il lui tardait de retourner en cours pour la revoir.

Il n'avait reçu aucun message de sa part depuis vendredi soir et n'osait pas en envoyer, et la situation le rendait un peu nerveux. Il en venait presque à douter de ses propres souvenirs, se demandant s'ils s'étaient vraiment embrassés. Cependant, le doute ne restait pas longtemps dans son esprit, la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes faisant battre son cœur plus vite.

\- Percy, je te parle !

Sursautant en entendant Paul l'appeler, il se leva d'un bond de son lit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux descendre s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais qu'on parle de ton dernier devoir de littérature.

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme mit son portable dans sa poche et descendit l'escalier pour arriver dans le salon. Sa mère était installée à un bout de la table, des feuilles éparpillées partout autour d'elle alors qu'elle travaillait sur son roman, tandis que Paul était installé un peu plus loin, un paquet de copies sous le coude.

\- Viens par ici, lui fit-il en souriant.

\- Peu importe ce que c'est, c'est pas de ma faute.

Son beau-père éclata de rire, alors que sa mère relevait la tête en souriant.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait descendre pour t'accuser de quoi que ce soit Percy.

\- Mais alors…

\- Je voulais juste te féliciter pour ton analyse sur le dernier test, c'était très bien mené. Tu as réussi a bien voir les enjeux de l'extrait et à dégager les axes majeurs, je suis fier de toi.

L'adolescent sourit de toutes ses dents, n'en revenant pas. Il avait eu l'impression de s'en être plutôt bien sorti sur son interro effectivement, mais il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de tels compliments.

\- Oh, euh merci, balbutia-t-il, Annabeth est une super prof.

\- En effet, on dirait qu'elle a trouvé comment t'aider à bien analyser des textes, je savais qu'elle était faite pour toi.

Percy rougit en entendant ce que Paul lui disait, d'autant plus que sa mère lui coulait un regard malicieux par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Sans doute, avec elle, tout a l'air plus simple.

\- Elle est très bonne pédagogue, sourit le beau-père à son beau-fils, je suis sûr que tu auras ton diplôme avec elle à tes côtés.

\- Parce que tu ne pensais pas que je pourrais l'avoir sans elle ?

Paul rit doucement avant de noter sa dernière copie et de mettre en ordre son tas.

\- Si, je sais que tu t'en serais sorti tout seul, mais disons qu'elle va te permettre d'avoir des résultats encore meilleurs, et plus de chances d'être accepté dans l'université que tu choisiras.

Ah oui, l'université. Ils allaient bientôt devoir s'occuper sérieusement de ça…

\- Au fait, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le demander, mais comment c'est passé le bal de fin d'année ?

\- Très bien.

\- C'est tout ? Après toutes les soirées que tu as passé à nous parler de ça, tu n'as rien d'autre à dire ?

\- Il ne te dira rien de plus, intervînt Sally, j'ai passé le week-end à lui poser des questions mais je n'en ai pas appris beaucoup plus…

Le portable de Percy vibra dans sa poche, et il se hâta de l'attraper, espérant voir le nom d'Annabeth apparaître.

Ce ne fut pas le cas, mais sa déception fut de courte durée. Il venait de recevoir un mail de la part de la photographe du bal, avec les photos qu'il avait faite avec Annabeth. Un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il faisait défiler les clichés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'interrogea sa mère.

\- On vient de m'envoyer les photos du bal. Vous voulez les voir ?

\- Et tu oses poser la question ! Fit-elle. Dépêche-toi de venir par ici !

Percy rit en avançant vers sa mère, lui tendant son portable pour qu'elle puisse voir les photos par elle-même. Elle les regarda avec un sourire bienveillant, les yeux brillant.

\- Elle est vraiment belle… Souffla-t-elle en s'attardant sur le cliché où Percy et Annabeth se regardaient dans les yeux, enlacés.

\- Ouais, magnifique…

Paul fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et se leva pour aller ranger ses affaires, alors que Sally relevait la tête vers son fils, posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Tu dois la chérir Percy, c'est le genre de fille qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans toute une vie.

\- Je sais maman, je sais…

Sally garda le téléphone dans ses mains encore un moment, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle faisait à nouveau défiler les photos sur l'écran.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien à me dire à propos de cette soirée ? Fit-elle en lui rendant son portable.

\- Maman…

Le jeune homme cacha comme il put la rougeur de ses joues, mais sa mère n'était pas dupe. Elle secoua la tête avant de retourner à ses papiers, remettant ses lunettes avant d'attraper son stylo.

\- Très bien, de toute façon je le saurai bien un jour ou l'autre…

Percy leva les yeux au ciel avant de repartir dans sa chambre, manquant de tomber dans l'escalier, trop occupé à regarder ses photos pour faire attention à où il mettait les pieds.

Le lendemain matin, le garçon bondit du lit une demie-heure plus tôt que d'habitude. Il fonça prendre sa douche, chantonnant sous l'eau, dansant en se séchant les cheveux. Il prit quelques minutes pour choisir sa tenue, optant pour un jean et un tee-shirt de la même couleur que ses yeux, avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sa mère, qui prenait son café en lisant le journal, fut étonnée de le voir arriver aussi tôt, et haussa les sourcils.

\- Si j'avais su que tu serais à l'heure pour une fois, je t'aurais préparé tes pancakes, dit-elle en commençant à se lever.

\- Ne bouge pas, fit le brun et posant sa main sur son épaule, je m'occupe de tout ! Tu en veux ?

L'étonnement de Sally s'accentua, à tel point qu'elle en resta scotchée sur sa chaise. Percy n'était pas un adolescent qui refusait de donner un coup de main dans les tâches domestiques, mais il n'était pas du matin. Le voir aussi actif à cette heure aurait presque pu l'inquiéter s'il n'avait pas été aussi souriant.

\- C'est si rare, j'aurais tord de refuser !

Le jeune homme s'activa rapidement derrière les fourneaux, leur préparant à manger avant de les servir, sifflotant tout du long.

\- Prêt pour ta semaine ? L'interrogea Sally après l'avoir remercier pour son assiette.

\- Super prêt ! Je sens que ça va être une bonne semaine.

\- Ravie de te voir aussi enthousiaste, espérons que ça dure…

Percy rit doucement avec de verser du sirop sur sa nourriture, tirant le bout de la langue, concentré. Il attrapa sa fourchette et son couteau et dévora ses pancakes sous les yeux de sa mère, qui mangeait à un rythme plus tranquille. Quand il se leva pour faire sa vaisselle, elle en était à peine à la moitié. Il se servit un jus de fruits et l'avala en trois gorgées, avant de rincer son verre, regardant l'horloge de la cuisine pour savoir combien de temps il lui restait.

\- Ralentis Percy, tu as le temps !

\- Ouais, je… Ouais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as l'air… stressé. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

L'adolescent se cala contre un meuble de cuisine, croisant les bras sur la poitrine en essayant de se calmer.

\- Non, tout va bien, je suis juste pressé d'aller en cours. On a prévu pas mal de choses avec Léo, et on devrait bientôt en avoir fini avec nos motos…

\- Ah, ces engins de malheur.

\- Maman, une moto n'est pas plus dangereuse qu'une voiture sur la route, tenta Percy.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ça ne m'empêchera pas de penser que rouler sur un deux roues dans les rues de Manhattan c'est de la folie.

Le jeune homme n'insista pas, connaissant l'obstination de sa mère. Il avait hérité de ce trait de caractère, et il était trop tôt pour se lancer dans un débat sur la dangerosité des deux roues en ville.

\- Bien, sur ce, je vais y aller, sinon je vais réussir à arriver en retard, fit-il en enfilant une veste.

\- Ce serait dommage après t'être levé aussi tôt !

\- A ce soir !

\- Passe une bonne journée !

Percy sauta dans sa voiture, mettant la musique à fond et baissant les fenêtre pour profiter des températures assez douces du mois d'avril. Il se gara à sa place après une dizaine de minutes et rejoignit Léo au parking moto un peu plus loin.

\- Yo Jackson ! T'as l'air en forme pour un lundi matin !

\- Il fait beau, on a pas maths et on est qualifiés pour la finale nationale de hand, alors oui, ça va plutôt bien, sourit-il.

\- Parce que tu doutais de notre réussite ? C'était sûr qu'on allait se qualifier, avec l'équipe de titans qu'on a, les autres n'avaient aucune chance !

\- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe au moins…

\- Je dis juste la vérité, répliqua Léo.

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait déjà plus que d'une oreille, son attention presque entièrement tournée vers une tête blonde qui gravissait les marches menant au hall du lycée. Percy sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer et il manqua de tomber en accélérant le pas.

\- Hé doucement, ça va ? Demanda son ami.

\- Ouais, excuse-moi je voulais juste…

\- Rejoindre Annabeth ?

Percy fit volte-face pour regarder le jeune homme, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Me prends pas pour une bille, tout le monde sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux.

\- Quoi ?

\- « On va rentrer », « je suis crevée », fit Léo en imitant la voix de ses deux camarades, vous croyiez vraiment qu'on allait rien voir ?

\- Quoi ?

Léo se stoppa, levant un sourcil en regardant Percy.

\- Ah ouais, quand même, t'es bien accro toi. Pire que moi quand on s'est embrassés pour la première fois avec Calypso…

Secouant la tête, il donna une tape à l'épaule du brun et reprit sa marche, rapidement rejoint par Percy, qui prenait soin d'éviter son regard, histoire de ne pas s'enfoncer d'avantage.

En arrivant dans le hall, il chercha Annabeth de tout les côtés, en vain. Elle s'était volatilisée dans la foule, et les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Il allait devoir attendre leur pause…

\- Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller en bio, j'ai pas envie d'avoir une autre étude des batraciens à faire à cause d'un retard.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, répondit Percy, ça te fait réviser pour les examens de fin d'année.

\- Ouais, si on veut…

Nico était déjà assis à sa place quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, comme la moitié des élèves. Ils avaient encore quelques minutes avant le début du cours, alors chacun s'occupa comme il voulait. Léo décida de taquiner Nico, lui piquant sa console de jeux avant de prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes. Percy s'installa plus calmement, vérifiant son téléphone toutes les deux secondes dans l'espoir de voir un message d'Annabeth apparaître. Malheureusement, quand madame Benioff entra dans la classe, il n'avait toujours rien reçu.

\- Bien, nous allons nous occuper de la correction du dernier devoir, et il y a de quoi faire, alors tout le monde s'installe rapidement s'il vous plaît !

Le jeune homme rangea son téléphone, et sa jambe se mit à remuer toute seule alors qu'il stressait pour son contrôle. Leur professeur passa dans les rangs pour rendre les copies, et le temps parut très long pour le garçon. Quand elle arriva enfin près de sa table, il retînt son souffle, puis manqua de sauter de joie en voyant sa note. La journée commençait bien !

\- Vous souhaitez faire quoi l'année prochaine ? Demanda madame Benioff.

\- Je voudrais partir en fac pour étudier la biologie marine.

\- Très bon choix, vous en avez les capacités.

\- Merci, sourit-il.

Elle s'éloigna pour commencer la correction, tandis que Percy relisait tranquillement sa copie pour voir où il pourrait récupérer des points la prochaine fois.

Comme d'habitude, Léo passa les deux heures du cours à râler dans son coin, copiant la correction d'un air ronchon. Nico tenta de lui expliquer à plusieurs reprises pourquoi il n'avait pas eu les points, mais il lâcha rapidement l'affaire devant la mauvaise foi de son ami pour se concentrer sur son devoir, copiant silencieusement alors que Percy jouait avec son stylo d'un air absent.

Le problème, avec sa bonne note, c'était qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à corriger, ce qui lui laissait beaucoup trop de temps pour réfléchir à son goût. Il lui tardait de pouvoir être près d'Annabeth, de pouvoir l'entendre rire et la serrer dans ses bras, et en même temps, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir quand ils se trouveraient enfin l'un en face de l'autre…

La sonnerie le fit sursauter, et il en fit tomber son stylo.

\- Tiens, fit Nico avant de fermer son sac.

\- Merci.

\- Ça va ? T'avais l'air… Ailleurs pendant le cours.

\- Ça va très bien, j'ai juste quelque chose à faire, je dois y aller.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Léo ou Nico de continuer à le cuisiner, le jeune homme fila, allant vers le casier d'Annabeth, où elle passerait forcément pendant la pause.

Les élèves se bousculaient comme tout les jours pour accéder à leur casiers, et la foule n'aidait pas Percy à retrouver la jeune fille qui l'intéressait tant. Il finit par se caler dans un coin le temps que le plus gros du flux soit passé, avant de reprendre ses recherches, tendant le cou de tout le côtés.

Après quelques secondes de recherche, un regard gris accrocha le sien à une petite dizaine de mètres de lui. Les deux adolescents étaient au milieu du couloir, et le brun fit un pas en avant. Annabeth l'imita avant de se figer, tournant la tête vers la gauche en fronçant les sourcils. Piper apparut dans le champ de vision de Percy, et avant qu'il n'ai put les rejoindre, la brune entraîna l'adolescente loin de lui.

Stupéfait, il regarda les deux filles partir au loin, le doute l'assaillant.

Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Annabeth avait-elle des problèmes dont elle ne lui aurait pas parlé ? Et si elle l'évitait ?

Sentant la panique monter, il repartit tout seul vers le hall, rejoignant ses amis l'air renfrogné.

\- Hey Percy ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fit Travis en le voyant arriver.

\- Non, je, c'est juste…

Aucun des garçons ne fit de blague, percevant la détresse de leur ami. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration en se frottant la tête, avant de se lancer.

\- On s'est embrassés avec Annabeth quand je l'ai ramené chez elle après le bal, lâcha-t-il.

\- Bien joué !

\- Oui, enfin c'est pas une nouvelle, on s'y attendait tous, répondit Léo.

\- Mais si vous vous êtes embrassés, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- C'est là que je voulais en venir. Depuis vendredi soir, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, et quand je l'ai enfin trouvée, elle a filé.

Les garçons se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, perplexes.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose après votre baiser ?

\- Non, son père a ouvert la porte, on s'est présenté et il est reparti. On s'est dit bonne nuit avec Annabeth et je suis parti. J'ai gaffé, c'est ça ?

\- Étonnamment, non, fit Beckendorf, tu es sûr que tu n'oublies rien ?

Percy croisa les bras et se laissa aller contre un pilier du hall, se repassant leur vendredi soir et le début de cette journée, en vain. Il secoua la tête en guise de réponse, totalement désemparé.

\- Et tu es sûr qu'elle t'a vu toute à l'heure quand tu l'a trouvée ?

\- On s'est regardés dans les yeux, donc oui j'en suis certain. Elle a fait un pas vers moi, et Piper est apparue et l'a emmenée je ne sais où.

Travis soupira, alors que Beckendorf se mettait à rire.

\- A mon avis tu n'a pas à t'en faire, dit ce dernier, elle a juste eu un contretemps avec Piper, rien de grave te concernant.

\- Mais avoue que c'est étrange qu'elle soit partie sans même lui dire bonjour, objecta Léo.

Les différentes réponses que Percy recevait ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, et au final, il ressortait de leur discussion aussi perdu que lorsqu'il les avait rejoint.

\- Bon tu sais quoi ? Finit par trancher Travis, fais comme si de rien n'était. La prochaine fois que vous êtes tout les deux au même endroit, joue-la relax, fais comme si vous ne vous étiez pas embrassés, et laisse-la faire le travaille. Si jamais Beckendorf a raison, elle aura un geste d'affection envers toi, et tu pourras arrêter de pleurer pour rien, et si c'est Léo qui a raison…

Le garçon ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Percy avait très bien compris où il voulait en venir. Si jamais elle ne venait pas vers lui, alors leur baiser ne voudrait rien dire, ce serait juste un geste qu'elle aurait initié sur le moment.

\- D'accord, merci les gars.

\- C'est normal, on se serre les coudes entre potes ! Sourit Léo.

Il donna une tape amicale à Percy, imité par les autres garçons du groupe avant de retourner en cours. Si leur discussion l'avait aidée, ça ne l'avait pas vraiment rassuré. Il était stressé à l'idée que leur baiser ne soit qu'une courte parenthèse, et qu'il perde sa proximité avec Annabeth pour ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être proche d'elle, et si pour ça il devait mettre ses sentiments de côtés, alors soit.

Le cours d'espagnol passa bien trop lentement pour l'adolescent, et la sonnerie fut une véritable délivrance. En se dirigeant vers la cafétéria, il tomba presque littéralement sur Piper, qui fonçait vers le même endroit.

La rattrapant de justesse avant qu'elle ne bascule, le brun jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, cherchant Annabeth sans succès.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un est pressé, rigola la jeune fille en replaçant sa bretelle de sac à dos.

\- Désolé, j'avais juste faim.

\- Bien sûr… Annabeth finit un devoir d'art plastique, elle nous rejoint à la table.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Un peu embarrassé d'avoir été démasqué aussi facilement, il suivit son amie vers le reste du groupe, s'installant en gardant une place à côté de lui pour Annabeth, regardant son plateau sans grand appétit.

Tout le monde commença à discuter, échangeant sur leur matinée. Percy avait sorti le livre qu'ils étudiaient en littérature, relisant une fiche-résumé tout en mangeant, histoire de s'occuper l'esprit et de ne pas être interrogé par ses amis. Quelque chose frôla son épaule, et avant qu'il ait compris ce qu'il se passait, Annabeth s'était assise à ses côtés avec son plateau, saluant tout le monde en souriant. Le jeune homme rangea immédiatement son livre, pris de court par l'apparition soudaine de la blonde.

\- Salut, souffla-t-il sans bouger.

\- Salut.

Percy commençait à nouveau à paniquer, d'autant plus qu'il sentait le regard de leurs amis sur eux. Se rappelant les conseils que lui avait donné Charles, il se contenta de sourire, attendant de voir ce qu'allait faire Annabeth. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils un instant avant de commencer son plat, prenant part aux discussions en restant proche de Percy tout le long du repas. Le garçon se retînt à grande peine de lui prendre la main, attendant qu'elle fasse un pas vers lui pour se laisser aller.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que de son côté, Annabeth était tout aussi déstabilisée. Elle avait attendu tout le week-end pour revoir le jeune homme, s'imaginant l'embrasser à nouveau, souriant comme une idiote dans sa chambre en regardant leur photos de bal. Quand elle l'avait vu dans les couloirs à l'heure de la pause, son cœur s'était emballé, et elle n'avait eu qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras. Seulement voilà, Piper en avait décidé autrement et l'avait réquisitionnée pour l'accompagner en salle des professeurs, histoire de faire reculer leur test de français de deux jours.

En arrivant à table, elle s'était doutée que Percy n'irait pas jusqu'à l'embrasser, mais elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui prenne au moins la main, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Son attitude presque distante la laissait perplexe, et elle ne savait plus comment réagir, hésitant entre aller vers lui et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle était allée trop loin vendredi soir en l'embrassant. Piper avait peut-être eu tord en lui assurant que le jeune homme était amoureux d'elle, et elle venait peut-être de mettre en péril l'amitié qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Refusant de se laisser déborder par la peur qui la tenaillait, elle décida d'attendre que Percy face un pas vers elle. Normalement, il ne se passait jamais un repas sans qu'il la touche d'une façon ou d'une autre, que ce soit en lui prenant la main ou en remplaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Prenant son mal en patience, elle attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit.

La pause-déjeuner se termina sans qu'il ne cherche son contact, et elle avait la nette impression qu'il évitait son regard. La déception avait un goût amer et lui tombait lourdement dans l'estomac quand elle se leva en suivant le mouvement de tous, sortant de la cantine. Percy garda ses mains dans ses poches tout le long du trajet vers les couloirs, et malgré son ton faussement détendu, Annabeth sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Annabeth ?

Leurs amis s'étaient éloignés, et elle sursauta en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, c'était juste avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse…

\- Oui ? Fit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

\- Paul m'a félicité pour le dernier devoir de littérature. Apparemment, j'ai enfin réussi à rendre quelque chose de potable, sourit-il.

\- Tant mieux, après presque un an passé sur les livres, on a enfin réussi à faire quelque chose.

Elle tenta de mettre de l'entrain dans sa voix, mais plus le temps passait, et plus la déception prenait le dessus. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir embrassé et provoqué ce malaise entre eux, elle s'en voulait d'avoir brisé leur complicité, elle s'en voulait de s'être trop exposée une fois de plus, et par-dessus tout, elle s'en voulait d'être tombée amoureuse de son meilleur ami.

Ravalant toute cette rancœur qui lui prenait la gorge, elle se força à sourire, affichant un masque qu'elle avait perfectionné pendant des années. Percy ne sembla pas voir au travers, comme il avait su le faire tant de fois auparavant, ce qui la blessa d'autant plus. Peut-être ne voulait-il simplement pas voir au-delà de ce qu'elle prétendait ressentir cette fois-ci, peut-être que ça l'aidait à oublier leur dérapage…

\- Tout ça c'est grâce à toi, alors merci pour tout…

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son bras, et sa caresse lui fit un grand bien.

\- De rien, c'est vraiment un plaisir de t'aider, murmura-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

La main de Percy s'attarda sur son bras, et la jeune fille nota son regard oscillant entre ses yeux et ses lèvres, mais il ne fit rien de plus. La sonnerie les rappela à l'ordre, et c'est avec regret qu'Annabeth regarda le brun faire un pas en arrière.

\- Je dois y aller, je…

Percy hésita un instant, se frottant la nuque en la regardant furtivement, avant de renfoncer ses mains dans ses poches en baissant la tête.

\- On se voit plus tard ? Finit-il par dire.

\- Ouais, à toute à l'heure.

L'étincelle d'espoir qui s'était allumée dans l'esprit d'Annabeth la brûla, et le nœud déjà présent dans sa gorge depuis quelques minutes grossit, manquant de l'étrangler. Rassemblant la volonté qui lui restait, elle partit de son côté, rejoignant Piper pour leur cours de français le cœur lourd. Traînant des pieds, elle monta lentement les escaliers vers leur salle, affichant un petit sourire en voyant son amie.

\- Heureusement qu'on a réussi à faire décaler le contrôle, entre le bal et le week-end surprise passé avec Jason, j'ai à peine eu le temps de relire le dernier cours, sourit Piper une fois la blonde près d'elle devant la porte.

\- Tu t'en serais très bien tirée sans ça, on dirait que le français est davantage ta langue que l'anglais…

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Rien, tout va bien.

\- A d'autres Annabeth. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Percy, ça crève les yeux.

Annabeth se pinça le nez en s'adossant au mur du couloir, sentant la migraine venir. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ? Avec Percy, tout avait toujours été si simple, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour que du jour au lendemain, tout parte à volo ?

\- Je l'ai embrassé, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est super ! Enfin ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous, c'est génial, c'est…

Son ami la fusilla du regard, ce qui stoppa l'élan de joie de Piper qui commençait à s'agiter dans tout les sens.

\- On s'est embrassés vendredi soir, et depuis, plus rien.

\- Comment ça plus rien ?

Leur professeur arriva au même moment, et les deux filles ne perdirent pas de temps en s'installant, voulant poursuivre leur conversation.

\- Je n'ai reçu aucun message ce week-end.

\- Tu connais Percy, il a probablement juste paniqué. Je pense qu'il avait simplement peur de faire quelque chose de mal…

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit, mais tu as bien vu comment il était ce midi ! C'est tout juste s'il m'a adressé la parole.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas vu avant ça ?

Annabeth fit passer sa copie avec celle d'autres camarades tout en réfléchissant, se rappelant de leur pause le matin-même.

\- On s'est croisés dans les couloirs, juste avant que tu n'arrives. J'allais le voir quand tu m'a embarquée d'ailleurs.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?! Je me serais débrouillée toute seule pour le contrôle !

\- Mesdemoiselles, pourriez vous stopper votre conversation et suivre le cours s'il vous plaît ? Les interrompit leur professeur.

Les deux adolescentes hochèrent de la tête et se firent petites quelques minutes avant de reprendre là où elles s'étaient arrêtées.

\- Je pensais que tu l'avais vu, murmura Annabeth.

\- Mais si je l'avais vu je serais restée en retrait pour vous voir vous embrassé, je vous aurais sauté dessus et après seulement je t'aurais embarquée !

Piper se frappa le front du plat de la main en fermant les yeux, énervée contre elle-même.

\- C'est de ma faute, il a du penser que tu le fuyais ou quelque chose dans le genre, et maintenant il ne doit plus savoir quoi faire de peur de te voir partir loin de lui. Il est amoureux de toi, je le sais Annabeth.

\- Si c'était vraiment le cas, il aurait fait quelque chose ce midi, il m'en aurait directement parlé. Au pire, il lui aurait suffit d'être comme d'habitude, mais au lieu de ça il m'a à peine regardé de tout le repas.

\- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il a peur ! Il tient tellement à toi qu'il est prêt à cacher ses sentiments pour rester proche de toi.

\- On est pas proche, plus maintenant…

\- Alors là non Annabeth ! Je n'ai pas passé toute l'année à vous pousser l'un vers l'autre pour que vous reculiez maintenant ! C'est hors de question !

\- Piper McLean ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers l'homme en costume trois pièces qui leur faisait cours, refoulant sa colère comme elle put.

\- Rien, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Alors suivez le cours ! C'est mon dernier avertissement, si je vous entends encore une fois, je vous colle un devoir pour la semaine prochaine !

Piper se mordit la langue et croisa les bras, se retenant à grande peine de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait. La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne lui crachait pas ses quatre vérités en pleine face, c'était Annabeth. Elles devaient finir leur discussion, et si elle s'énervait contre leur professeur, elle se ferait virer à coup sûr de la salle.

\- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Chase, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents, ouvre bien tes oreilles, parce que j'en ai marre de vous entendre dire n'importe quoi chacun de votre côté. Percy est fou de toi, et il l'a toujours été, depuis le jour où il t'a vu. Il est complètement fasciné par toi, il ne jure que par toi, il ne pense qu'à toi, il ne veux que toi. Il est peut-être maladroit, mais il t'aime, il t'aime tellement qu'il fait absolument tout passer après toi, y compris lui-même. Je suis sûre qu'en ce moment, il est aussi blessé que toi, alors s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose. Retourne l'embrasser, parle-lui, crie-lui même dessus si tu veux, mais montre lui que tu l'aimes, montre lui que ces sentiments qu'il cachent sont réciproques.

Annabeth ne répondit pas, dessinant sur son cahier en écoutant sa meilleure amie. Elle était complètement déchirée entre ce que lui disait sa tête et ce que lui criait son cœur à cet instant. Si le premier lui rappelait qu'avouer ses sentiments à Percy, s'était être vulnérable et se mettre en danger, le second ne demandait que ça. Elle en avait marre d'être tiraillée entre ces deux envies contradictoires, marre de toujours se poser des questions sur sa relation avec Percy, marre de toutes ces complications…

\- Bien, fit-elle en posant son stylo, je vais faire un effort et ne pas me fermer complètement. Mais ne me demande pas d'aller vers lui, j'ai déjà fait le premier pas une fois, c'est à lui de venir vers moi maintenant.

La journée parue bien triste et longue pour Percy, qui faisait à peine attention à ce que ses professeurs pouvaient dire. Son esprit tout entier était tourné vers Annabeth, et à ce qu'il s'était passé le midi même, ou plutôt ce qu'il ne s'était pas passé. Il s'était comporté comme un idiot, et le regard d'Annabeth quand il était parti sans lui donner d'explications…

Quand son dernier cours se termina, il partit sans un mot, claquant la portière de sa Jeep une fois à l'intérieur. Laissant la colère monter, il donna un coup dans son volant avant de démarrer. Si seulement il avait pu prendre son courage à deux mains pour une fois, s'il avait pu lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire, quitte à s'entendre dire qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose. Son sourire ne l'avait pas dupé, il avait très bien vu qu'il l'avait blessée toute à l'heure, mais il avait tellement peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée de faire une erreur et de la perdre, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'était retenu durant tout le déjeuner de lui prendre la main ou de passer son bras autour d'elle, et l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras dans le couloir avait été si forte qu'il avait du garder ses mains profondément enfouies dans ses poches pour ne pas craquer.

Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais il ne savait pas s'ils pouvaient encore faire tout ce qu'ils faisaient avant de s'embrasser sans la mettre mal à l'aise. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle soit heureuse…

Montant péniblement les escaliers jusque chez lui, il poussa la porte d'entrée avant de lâcher son sac et de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

\- Bonsoir ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda Sally en le rejoignant dans le salon.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça non ?

\- Je… J'ai fait n'importe quoi maman. Je me suis conduis comme un idiot, j'ai tout raté, comme d'habitude…

La mère du jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher de son fils, lui caressant les cheveux en essayant de le détendre.

\- Ne dis pas ça Percy, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis sûre que tu peux y remédier.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Raconte-moi.

Le jeune homme raconta toute sa journée à sa mère, se mettant à déambuler dans la pièce. Sally le laissa faire, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil tout en le regardant, ne disant rien tant qu'il parlait. Après un moment, Percy s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers elle, légèrement essoufflé.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Ce que j'en pense, sourit-elle, c'est que vous êtes deux adolescents amoureux et maladroits.

\- Quoi ? Non, tu ne m'as pas écouté, Annabeth est partie quand elle m'a vu ce matin, elle…

\- Annabeth est une jeune fille intelligente, et qui ne fait rien sans avoir réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes. Si elle t'a embrassé vendredi, c'est qu'elle savait très bien ce que ça impliquait. Tu m'as dit qu'elle allait te rejoindre quand Piper est apparue, crois-tu vraiment qu'elle aurait avancé vers toi si elle avait vraiment voulu t'éviter ? Tout ça n'est qu'un gros malentendu, ce n'est rien de grave. Par contre, tu risques de la perdre si tu ne rectifies pas le tir rapidement. Elle est amoureuse de toi, ça ne fait aucun doute, tout comme tu es amoureux d'elle, mais elle n'hésitera pas à se renfermer si elle crois que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, et si jamais elle se renferme, tu ne pourras plus rien faire. Sois courageux mon fils, et dis-lui les choses clairement.

Percy se passa les mains sur le visage en soupirant, la tête prête à exploser. Pourquoi tout était si clair pour les personnes extérieures, et si compliqué pour lui ?

\- Il faut que je trouve comment lui avouer ce que je ressens, je ne peux pas faire ça dans un couloir au milieu d'élèves ou sur un parking. Il faut que ce soit parfait.

Recommençant à faire les cent pas, il réfléchit à une manière de faire. Il aurait bien fait ça à l'aquarium, mais il craignait de tomber au moment d'une sortie scolaire. La bibliothèque était exclue d'office, avec tout ses livres qui le rendait nerveux. Central Park était une bonne idée, il trouverait facilement un coin isolé pour parler, mais il lui avait déjà fait une surprise là-bas. Il voulait quelque chose de nouveau, qui la surprenne et les mette tout les deux à l'aise…

L'idée surgit comme un éclair dans la nuit, et il se tourna vers sa mère tout en commençant des recherches sur son portable.

\- Dis-moi, tu ne connaîtrais pas la recette de la tarte au citron meringuée ?

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Me voici avec quelques jours de retard, encore. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le manque de ponctualité dont je fais preuve depuis deux chapitres, mais pour ne rien vous cacher, la fatigue des cours est assez pesante ces temps-ci (mes dernières et seules vacances remontent à Noël), je commence mes révisions pour mes examens de fin d'année, et j'ai des problèmes de connexion internet. Je tenais juste à vous rassurer, ce n'est pas parce que je mets plus de temps à poster que j'arrête, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de commencer quelque chose et de ne pas terminer, alors ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci pour tout vos gentils reviews, et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**

 **Enfin, voici les réponses aux questions de Gaëlle (que j'embrasse bien fort pour ses magnifiques commentaires qui ne manquent jamais de me faire sourire !) :**

 **\- En commençant le chapitre précédent, je ne savais pas quelle taille réserver au bal. J'ai conscience que le passage au bal à proprement parlé n'est pas aussi long que le reste, mais je considère que le chapitre entier traite du bal, et que la préparation comme le baiser font partie intégrante du dit bal :)**

 **\- Je comprends ta curiosité sur le sequel, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois intéressée par la suite de cette fanfiction, mais je ne donnerais des informations sur cette suite qu'au moment venu, il faudra être patiente donc ;)**

 **C'est tout pour le moment, je vous poste la suite au plus vite, à bientôt et merci !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

Le mardi commençait bien pour Percy. Son premier cours avait été supprimé, et les températures étaient assez hautes pour qu'il puisse enfin dormir avec la fenêtre ouverte. Il avait entendu son beau-père partir pour le lycée, mais s'était retourné avec bonheur dans son lit, profitant de sa grasse matinée.

Sa joie fut de courte durée.

Alors qu'il laissait son bras pendre hors de son lit en soupirant d'aise, se délectant de ces minutes de calme et de détente, une ombre passa par la fenêtre. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir un œil que l'enfer déferla sur lui, déguisée en une tornade brune.

\- Persée Jackson, tu as intérêt à te lever dans la seconde ! On a des choses à ses dire tout les deux.

Le jeune homme soupira et passa la tête sous son oreiller, fuyant les cris de Piper. Cette dernière lui prit son coussin et le frappa avec, déterminée à saquer Percy de son lit.

\- Je ne rigole pas, tu ferais mieux d'enfiler quelque chose et de te lever. Je suis déjà assez en colère comme ça, n'aggrave pas ton cas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répondit le brun en tournant la tête vers son amie, ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

\- Ce que je veux ?! Percy, je te promets que si tu ne te lèves pas…

La menace resta en suspend, la jeune homme ayant levé la main pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer. Sentant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, Percy attrapa son jogging qui traînait par terre et l'enfila avant de sortir de son lit, s'étirant avant de faire face à Piper.

\- Bien, voilà, je suis debout. Contente ?

La jeune fille le frappa à l'épaule, la colère montant en elle à une vitesse ahurissante.

\- Aïe, ça fait mal !

\- Tu as de la chance d'être mon meilleur ami, si ça n'avait pas été le cas je t'aurais étranglé depuis longtemps déjà…

Percy n'osa pas répondre, de peur de reprendre un coup. Attendant que la jeune fille développe, il resta planté en face d'elle comme un enfant se faisant gronder, frottant son épaule à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé.

\- Bon, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris de tout faire valser avec Annabeth. Tu te rends compte que tu es le plus gros boulet que la terre ait porté ? C'était dans le sac, tout était réglé, et toi tu ruines des mois d'efforts en une journée, une !

Le jeune homme encaissa sans broncher, conscient d'être en tord.

\- Je sais Piper, j'ai… je ne savais pas quoi faire.

\- Si tu avais commencé par lui envoyer un message dans le week-end, ça aurait été pas mal déjà. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire le mort jusque lundi ? Et c'était quoi ce que tu nous as fait à table quand elle est venue près de toi ? Tu sais qu'elle t'a accordé sa confiance la plus totale, à quoi tu joues bon sens ?!

\- J'ai paniqué, ok ?! S'écria Percy en levant les mains au-dessus de la tête, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, mais j'ai paniqué, et j'ai suivi les conseils complètement débiles des garçons. Ils m'ont conseillé d'attendre qu'Annabeth vienne à moi, mais je sais très bien que c'était à moi d'aller vers elle.

Piper se pinça le nez en se laissant tomber contre le bureau, fermant les yeux un instant.

\- Je vais les étrangler un par un… Comment tu as pu les écouter ? Tout le monde sait que je suis la mieux placée pour les conseils de ce genre, tu aurais dû venir me parler plutôt que de te diriger vers ces imbéciles.

\- Oui, bon, maintenant que c'est fait, je n'ai plus qu'à rattraper le coup.

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire pour sauver la mise ?

Pour la première fois depuis que sa meilleure amie avait débarqué dans sa chambre, Percy sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan.

\- Super, maintenant je suis inquiète.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire avant d'enfiler un tee-shirt, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre en faisant signe à Piper de sortir.

\- J'ai faim, allons déjeuner. Je suis sûr que maman sera contente de te voir.

La brune sortit de la pièce et descendit l'escalier, suivie de près par Percy. Sally était levée depuis un moment et travaillait déjà sur son roman dans le salon, relisant et corrigeant ses manuscrits. En entendant des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, elle releva la tête, et elle sourit en voyant l'adolescente.

\- Piper ! Ca faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu par ici !

La jeune fille sourit à son tour en s'approchant pour prendre celle qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour elle dans ses bras.

\- Ca me fait plaisir à moi aussi de te voir, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de bloquer l'accès à la cage d'escalier qui donne sur ma chambre, fit Percy en allant chercher de quoi manger.

Les deux filles passèrent au-dessus de son commentaire, continuant leur discussion comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tout va bien pour toi, il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton père ? S'inquiéta Sally.

\- Tout va bien à la maison, je parlais de Percy.

\- Ah, tu es donc au courant de son petit coup de panique d'hier…

\- Annabeth m'en a parlé en cours, elle ne l'a pas très bien vécu comme tu peux l'imaginer.

Le jeune homme réapparut avec des tasses de café et quelques croissants sur un plateau, le posant sur la table avant de s'asseoir avec Piper et sa mère. Il n'attendit pas qu'elles se servent pour commencer à manger, avalant la moitié d'un croissant d'une bouchée avant de relever la tête.

\- Quoi ? Fit-il la bouche à moitié pleine.

Piper grogna en laissant sa tête partir en arrière, exaspérée par son meilleur ami.

\- Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais un plan pour te rattraper auprès d'Annabeth ?

\- Oui.

\- Et en quoi ça consiste ?

Percy se contenta de lui sourire, portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, ce qui agaça encore plus la jeune fille.

\- Tu ferais mieux de me le dire, au moins on serait sûrs que tu ne vas pas encore te planter.

\- Je suis sûr de moi cette fois.

\- Bah voyons…

\- Il ne m'a rien dit non plus, fit Sally en souriant à la jeune fille.

\- Mais Percy ! Insista Piper.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon se contenta de rire avant de finir sa tasse, se frottant les mains devant la frustration de son amie qui peinait à rester en place sur sa chaise. Il dévia le sujet de discussion sur d'autres choses, parlant et riant avec deux des personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus, avant de se lever. Il débarrassa rapidement la table avant de monter prendre sa douche, et quand il redescendit dans le salon, il trouva Piper et Sally en train de parler tranquillement, sa mère s'intéressant à la vie amoureuse de la jeune fille.

\- Je suis contente que Jason soit près de toi, tu as l'air plus épanouie depuis le début de l'année.

\- C'était vraiment dur quand il était encore en Californie, confia l'adolescente, il me manquait beaucoup.

\- Et vous arrivez à vous voir ?

\- A ton avis, pourquoi on ne la voit plus à la maison ? Lança Percy en reprenant sa place, elle est tellement accaparée par lui qu'elle en néglige son meilleur ami !

Piper se tourna vers lui avait un air indigné au visage et lui pinça le bras, le faisant sursauter. Les deux amis commencèrent à se chamailler sous les rires de Sally, qui les observaient en secouant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se voit moins que je te délaisse ! Je suis ultra-impliquée dans ta vie amoureuse, je fais attention à toi, la preuve, j'ai grimpé jusque dans ta chambre pour t'aider à réparer tes bêtises !

\- Et je ne te remercie pas pour le réveil, rit Percy.

Piper se prépara pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans l'épaule, mais le jeune homme la vit arriver et lui attrapa la main, la tirant avant de lui coincer la tête sous le bras pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Elle se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche et lui jeta un regard noir, qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de Percy.

\- Je suis sûre que tu ne t'étais même pas rendu compte qu'on se voyait moins, tellement tu étais obnubilé par Annabeth. En fait, si Jason n'était pas venu me rejoindre à New-York, vous n'auriez pas eu autant de temps pour traîner ensemble et apprendre à vous connaître, alors je pense que j'ai droit à quelques remerciements !

\- Tu as raison, viens par ici, sourit Percy.

S'avançant vers la brune, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et la ramena contre lui, les balançant d'un pied à l'autre, la faisant rire. Piper le serra dans ses bras en souriant, la tête coincée au-dessus de son épaule. Leur proximité lui avait manqué, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'elle était chez les Jackson. Dorénavant, elle allait veillé à ne pas trop s'éloigner de son meilleur ami.

\- Alors, tu vas me dire ce que tu as prévu pour Annabeth ?

Percy relâcha son étreinte en riant, secouant la tête, ce qui fit enrager la brune intérieurement. Elle voulait tellement savoir ce qu'il préparait, en partie parce qu'elle voulait s'assurer que tout se passerait bien pour ses deux meilleurs amis, mais aussi en grande partie par pure curiosité. Elle avait passé tellement de temps avec chacun d'entre eux pour qu'ils se rendent compte de leurs sentiments, et ne pas savoir comment tout ses efforts allaient finalement payer la faisait fulminer de frustration.

\- C'est vraiment pas cool Jackson…

\- Je sais, la vie est injuste, mais c'est comme ça. Maintenant que tu as fini de te plaindre, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner ton avis sur ma tenue s'il te plaît ?

Piper haussa un sourcil, le regardant de la tête aux pieds, curieuse.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que mon avis compte tellement tout à coup ?

\- Je veux juste savoir si ça va plaire à Annabeth.

\- Alors ta surprise est bien pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Piper…

\- Je ne te donnerai pas mon avis si tu ne me donnes pas au moins cette information, fit-elle, catégorique.

Percy soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, essayant de voir si la jeune fille allait craquer, mais elle avait tellement envie d'en savoir plus sur cette surprise qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

\- Oui, lâcha-t-il, alors ?

\- Elle va adorer !

\- Sûre ?

\- Elle adore quand tu portes du vert, ça fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux. C'est ce qu'elle préfère physiquement chez toi, avec tes cheveux et ton sourire.

Percy ne sut pas trop comment réagir face à cet aveu. Il était à la fois surpris et heureux de savoir qu'il plaisait physiquement à Annabeth, et il sourit en rougissant un peu.

\- Super, alors si tout est bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

\- Attends !

Le jeune homme se figea dans son geste, regardant par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il commençait à enfiler ses chaussures.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu devrais plutôt mettre celles-ci, répondit Piper et poussant une paire de chaussures montantes foncées pour remplacer ses baskets.

Le brun attrapa les chaussures et les enfila, avant de prendre sa veste en cuir et son sac à dos, prêt à partir.

\- C'est bon, on peux y aller cette fois ?

\- C'est parfait !

Piper embrassa Sally avant de prendre son skate et son sac à dos, suivant Percy vers sa voiture. Le soleil brillait déjà bien dans le ciel, et les températures étaient assez douces. Le jeune homme passa ses lunettes de soleil pour conduire, et Piper le prit en photo, malgré ses protestations.

\- Si tu continues à me distraire, on va finir par avoir un accident ! Fit-il en mettant un coup de volant pour se remettre droit sur la route.

\- Mais non, j'ai confiance en ta maîtrise du véhicule !

La jeune fille le prit encore deux fois en photos, puis se cala dans son siège pour taper un message.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?

\- Occupe-toi juste de regarder la route, je m'occupe du reste.

Percy se pencha au feu rouge pour essayer de voir ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle le repoussa d'une main en pleine figure. Laissant tomber, il passa la première pour redémarrer, tandis que Piper se faisait un plaisir d'envoyer ses photos à Annabeth, lui donnant un avant-goût de ce qu'elle allait voir d'ici quelques minutes…

L'arrivée sur le parking du lycée fut assez laborieuse, les voitures circulant dans tout les sens, chacun essayant de trouver une place pour se garer. Le début des beaux jours semblait exciter les élèves, qui couraient et sautaient un peu partout, obligeant certains de leur camarades à piler pour les laisser passer alors qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à leurs pas.

Percy manqua de renverser trois camarades avant de pouvoir enfin accéder à sa place de parking, et ce fut un véritable soulagement de couper le contact et de descendre de sa Jeep.

\- C'est parti pour une nouvelle journée ! Lança-t-il à Piper qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la voiture.

\- En espérant qu'elle se passera mieux que celle d'hier.

\- Merci pour ton optimisme McLean, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait.

\- Si tu me disais ce que tu prépares, peut-être que je pourrais être plus optimiste.

\- Bien essayé, mais j'ai confiance en moi sur ce coup, je sais que ça va le faire.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt, parce que sinon…

\- Je sais Piper, tu m'as déjà fait la liste de tout ce que tu comptais me faire si jamais la situation ne s'arrangeait pas après ma surprise.

\- On est jamais trop prudent, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-elle en le bousculant.

Percy rit à son tour, la taquinant alors qu'il traversait le hall d'entrée de l'établissement.

Annabeth le vit arriver de l'autre bout du couloir, son regard refusant de décrocher de sa silhouette. Les photos que Piper lui avait envoyé étaient tout juste un échantillon du résultat dans son ensemble. Il avait une démarche décontractée, son sourire en coin aux lèvres alors qu'il discutait avec Piper en approchant. Ses lunettes de soleil et sa veste en cuir lui allaient à ravir, tout comme son tee-shirt vert et son jean foncé, et avait-il mis de nouvelles chaussures ?

Quand il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, elle sentit ses jambes faiblir. Il était à tomber.

Essayant de contenir ses émotions, elle resta sur place, attendant que Piper la rejoigne pour poser ses affaires, évitant le regard de Percy en tournant la tête vers son amie.

\- Comment ça va ? Sourit cette dernière.

\- Plutôt bien, et toi ?

\- Super ! Je dois juste aller déposer mon certificat pour la prochaine compétition de hand, on se voit après en littérature ?

\- Je peux t'accompagner, fit Annabeth en refermant son casier, prête à partir.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Percy te tiendra compagnie en attendant, on se rejoint toute à l'heure !

La blonde fusilla la jeune fille du regard, mais celle-ci se contenta de sourire avant de s'éloigner, la laissant seule avec Percy juste derrière elle.

\- Salut, souffla-t-il.

Sa voix lui donna un frisson, et elle ferma les yeux un instant pour savourer sa résonance avant de se tourner, essayant vainement de contrôler les pulsations de son cœur.

\- Salut, sourit-elle.

Il avait l'épaule appuyée contre les casiers, les bras croisés contre la poitrine et sa tête pendait légèrement sur le côté, un mèche brune lui tombant sur le visage. Annabeth dut faire appel à toute la volonté qui lui restait pour ne pas la remettre à sa place.

\- J'aimerais qu'on discute.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire là ?

\- Je veux dire sérieusement, répondit le jeune homme.

L'adolescente se redressa, entourant son propre torse de ses bras, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je voulais te demander pardon pour hier, j'ai agi comme un imbécile, et je t'ai blessée. J'en suis désolé.

Percy se mordillait la lèvre, un peu comme Annabeth avait l'habitude de le faire, ce qu'elle trouva assez mignon. Son regard, qu'elle tentait de garder rivé dans celui du brun, était attiré par cette lèvre qu'il s'entêtait à mordre, et son attention défaillait.

N'entendant aucune réponse, le jeune homme commença à croire qu'Annabeth ne voulait pas lui parler, et son cœur tomba dans le fond de son estomac.

\- Écoute, fit-il en retirant ses lunettes, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, alors peu importe ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes, je le ferai. Tu es trop importante à mes yeux pour que je te perde, c'est hors de question.

\- Percy…

\- Dis-moi juste ce que je dois faire Annabeth, supplia-t-il presque.

\- Percy !

Elle avait haussé le ton pour l'arrêter, posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Bien que tentée de le laisser poursuivre pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller, elle ne voulait pas qu'il culpabilise plus que nécessaire.

\- Tout va bien, je te pardonne. Ne t'avise pas de recommencer, c'est tout, sourit-elle.

Rassuré, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui, la serrant fort. Annabeth soupira d'aise en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, posant la tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Cette proximité lui avait énormément manqué, et c'était un vrai bonheur de la retrouver.

\- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

Même si elle ne le vit pas, la jeune fille sentit le sourire de Percy contre son oreille, alors qu'il accentuait la force de son étreinte. Il savait exactement où elle voulait en venir en posant cette question, mais le couloir bondé du lycée n'était pas le lieu qu'il voulait pour son aveu.

\- Plus tard, murmura-t-il avant de lui embrasser le front, ses mains encadrant son visage.

\- D'accord.

Ce n'était pas l'envie de l'embrasser qui lui manquait, mais il voulait suivre son plan à la lettre. Maintenant n'était pas le moment, il devait encore faire preuve de patience.

S'écartant d'Annabeth, il fit de son mieux pour gommer la malice de son visage, faisant semblant de se racler la gorge pour cacher son sourire.

\- J'aurais besoin d'aide avec le dossier final de littérature, tu pourras venir à la maison après les cours ?

\- Il y aura du café et des cookies ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Vendu alors, fit-elle au moment où les élèves commençaient à partir vers les salles de cours.

L'adolescente s'apprêtait à regarder l'heure sur son portable quand elle vit Paul passer sur le côté, lui indiquant que la sonnerie prévenant les élèves du début des cours avait déjà retentit, ce dont elle ne s'était pas aperçue. Percy le vit également marcher vers leur salle, et sans rien ajouter, il prit la main de la blonde et les mena vers leur premier cours de la journée.

Piper s'était déjà confortablement installée quand ils entrèrent derrière Paul, regagnant leur place sous son regard acéré.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle dès qu'Annabeth fut assise, un sourire éclatant au visage.

\- Ça va mieux.

\- J'avais vu ça, ce que je veux savoir, c'est s'il a fini par cracher le morceau.

\- Non.

Et assez étonnement, cela ne la rendait pas nerveuse comme la veille. Elle avait senti toute l'affection et les sentiments que Percy ressentaient pour elle dans son regard quelques minutes auparavant, et elle avait la certitude qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à un cheveu de sauter le pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire maintenant, c'était se laisser porter. Annabeth se sentait presque ridicule d'avoir douté de Percy, qui lui avait déjà prouvé maintes et maintes fois son attachement, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, ses vieux démons l'avaient rattrapée, lui soufflant qu'il avait fait comme tout le monde, gagnant sa confiance pour mieux la blesser.

\- Comment ça non ? Il m'a dit qu'il allait arranger les choses ce matin !

\- Et tout va très bien Piper, sourit la blonde.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait un plan…

\- Ah oui ?

La brune se rendit compte qu'elle en avait peut-être trop dit et se figea, jetant un regard à Annabeth qui avait posé son menton dans le creux de sa paume, inclinée vers elle en attendant des explications.

\- Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire, insista-t-elle.

\- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Percy n'a rien voulu me dire, et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez…

Annabeth tourna légèrement la tête mine de rien, observant discrètement le jeune homme installé derrière elle. Il était concentré sur le cours, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, alors qu'il prenait frénétiquement des notes, se parlant à voix basse tout en appliquant le code couleur qu'elle lui avait appris. A un moment, il releva la tête vers elle et lui sourit avant de se détourner pour ne rien rater de l'explication sur leur extrait. Ce court échange de regard suffit à faire sourire Annabeth, qui finit par se retourner pour suivre le cours. Peu importe ce que le garçon avait pu préparer, elle était pressée de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait…

Dire que Percy était stressé était un bel euphémisme.

Il avait passé la journée à se répéter son plan mentalement, vérifiant chaque détail, se faisant des listes sur son portable pour être sûr de ne rien oublier.

Il avait fini une heure plus tôt qu'Annabeth, mais il était resté au lycée pour travailler un peu en attendant qu'elle le rejoigne. Plus le temps passait, et plus il sentait le stress monter, son cœur palpitant et ses mains devenant moites.

Quand la journée toucha enfin à sa fin, il se dirigea vers la salle de la jeune fille à l'étage, jetant un coup d'œil depuis le pas de la porte à tout les nouveaux travaux que la prof d'art plastique avait affiché sur les murs pour remplacer les anciens. Annabeth était la dernière dans la pièce, comme d'habitude. Elle discutait avec sa professeur, lui montrant un de ses carnets tout en faisant de grands gestes dans les airs. La voir aussi passionnée par son sujet de discussion le fit sourire, et il croisa les bras contre la chambranle de la porte en gardant les yeux posés sur elle, lui faisant signe de prendre son temps quand elle le vit.

Après encore quelques minutes, l'adolescente ferma ses carnets et attrapa ses affaires avant de rejoindre Percy, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres qui faillit bien le faire trébucher. Il tendit la main vers elle et ils se mirent tranquillement en route, discutant de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant cette dernière heure.

Les couloirs du lycée étaient plus tranquilles que durant la journée, la plupart des élèves étant déjà partis. C'était agréable de pouvoir marcher sans être bousculer et sans avoir à crier pour pouvoir communiquer, et les deux adolescents étaient beaucoup plus détendus sans tous leurs amis en train de guetter leurs actions.

\- Alors, tu as un nouveau projet en tête en art plastique ? Demanda Percy en arrivant devant sa Jeep.

\- Pas vraiment, je discutais de quelque chose que j'ai imaginé il y a quelques années en fait.

\- Comment ça quelques années ?

Le brun sortit du parking et prit la route le menant chez lui, baissant le volume de la radio pour pouvoir entendre Annabeth.

\- L'un de mes premiers vrais travaux en art, c'était un dessin géant de la ligne d'horizon de Manhattan que j'ai fait à onze ans. Depuis, c'est un motif que j'utilise souvent, j'adore représenter les bâtiments du quartier.

\- Il faudra que tu me montres ça, sourit Percy tout en tournant sur l'avenue menant chez lui.

\- Avec plaisir.

Le jeune homme quitta la route des yeux une seconde pour regarder vers Annabeth, lui faisant son sourire en coin tout en lui prenant la main. Le contact fit du bien à la jeune fille malgré la moiteur de la paume du garçon, et elle tourna la tête vers la route, savourant la chaleur douce du soleil en s'enfonçant dans le siège, fermant les yeux alors qu'elle sentait le pouce de Percy décrire des cercles sur le dos de sa main.

\- Alors du coup, c'est quoi ton nouveau projet ?

\- Je voudrais construire une maquette de Manhattan à partir de mes dessins, avec des maquettes annexes de mes endroits préférés.

\- C'est un projet de géant ça, comment tu vas faire ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore fixée sur les techniques de réalisation que je vais utiliser, c'est pour ça que je voulais l'avis de madame Collins.

\- Ça va être génial, souffla-t-il en se garant.

\- On verra bien.

\- Je sais que ça va être génial.

Annabeth n'insista pas, flattée par la certitude qu'affichait Percy quant à la réussite de son projet. Le jeune homme fit le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière comme d'habitude, la guidant dans les escaliers avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement, lui laissant la place pour entrer avant de la suivre.

\- Annabeth ! L'accueillit la mère de Percy en se levant du canapé.

\- Bonjour Sally.

La jeune fille marcha jusqu'à son niveau, la prenant rapidement dans les bras en souriant avant de reculer légèrement.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Très bien merci, et toi ? Tu réussis à avancer avec ton livre ? Demanda l'adolescente.

La pile de papiers semblait presque organisée sur la table-basse, et les annotations semblaient moins nombreuses.

\- Ça va, je suis sur ma dernière relecture, et dès que j'ai fini, je l'envoie aux maisons d'édition pour voir si je trouve quelqu'un qui accepte de me publier.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils vont s'arracher l'exclusivité !

Percy profita que les deux filles soient en train de discuter pour se faufiler dans la cuisine, attrapant le sac qu'il avait préparé la nuit dernière avant de partir vers l'escalier. Il avait gravi les trois premières marches quand Annabeth l'arrêta.

\- Tu vas où ? Fit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Oh heu, je vais juste chercher mes affaires de littérature pour qu'on puisse commencer les révisions.

Heureusement qu'il avait eu le temps de placer le sac plus haut dans les escaliers. La jeune fille sembla hésiter un instant avant de hausser des épaules, retournant à sa conversation en laissant Percy monter. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement en atteignant sa chambre, et il passa par la fenêtre, grimpant l'escalier accroché à la façade de l'immeuble pour atteindre le toit du bâtiment.

Percy y trouva tout ce qu'il avait préparé la nuit dernière, une fois que son plan s'était peaufiné dans son esprit. Il lui fallait maintenant tout mettre en place rapidement, avant que sa mère ou Annabeth ne trouve son absence trop longue.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il déplaça la table qu'il avait fabriqué avec un planche et des cagettes et posa une nappe dessus, dressant le couvert avant de déplier une couverture dans un coin nettoyé du toit, plaçant le reste en veillant à ne rien casser.

Pendant ce temps, Annabeth discutait avec Sally des progrès que Percy avaient fait en littérature, sa mère remerciant la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de me remercier, j'adore lui donner des cours.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant ça ne doit pas être simple de le gérer.

L'adolescente sourit, s'appuyant contre la table.

\- C'est ce que je pensais quand on a commencé, mais au final c'est un élève très attentif malgré son hyperactivité.

\- J'ai aussi remarqué que tu l'avais beaucoup aidé avec sa dyslexie, il a vraiment beaucoup plus de facilité à lire maintenant.

\- Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était dyslexique…

Cette révélation la bouscula un peu. Elle culpabilisa de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, et d'avoir été assez dure pendant leurs séances.

\- Il n'aime pas trop en parler, lui expliqua Sally, s'il ne te l'a pas dit, c'est certainement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu penses qu'il se cherchait des excuses.

\- J'aurais compris, mes petits frères sont dyslexiques ! Et moi qui lui laissait toujours un court laps de temps pour les exercices…

\- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est sans doute le fait que tu le pousses à ce point qui lui a permis de progresser aussi vite.

Sally tendit la main vers elle, mais Annabeth était dans ses pensées et ne vit son geste qu'au dernier moment, ce qui la fit sursauter, et elle eu un mouvement de recul qu'elle ne put contrôler. La mère de Percy suspendit son geste en lui souriant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Sally, je ne voulais pas, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, et j'ai été surprise, je…

Son interlocutrice posa doucement sa main sur son épaule en geste de réconfort, son sourire toujours gravé aux lèvres.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je sais ce que c'est. Au début, je n'arrêtais pas de sursauter en entendant des portes claquer ou des objets tomber, mais tu verras, avec le temps, ça ira mieux.

Un bruit sourd venant de l'étage résonna jusque dans le salon, et elles levèrent la tête dans un même geste, le regard rivé sur l'escalier alors que Percy arrivait en se frottant le genou.

\- Tu vois ? On s'y fait vite, rit Sally.

Annabeth lui sourit avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le garçon, riant en le regardant épousseter son jean.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-haut ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon livre, il était sur mon bureau quand je suis parti ce matin pourtant…

\- Et c'était quoi le bruit qu'on a entendu ? Questionna Sally.

\- Oh, je suis tombé.

Sa mère comme son amie éclatèrent de rire, et il descendit les dernières marches, passant rapidement dans la cuisine pour se laver les mains avant de revenir au salon.

\- Bon, fit-il en tendant la main vers la jeune fille, tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît ?

\- T'es vraiment pas possible ! Si tu rangeais ta chambre aussi…

Percy sourit devant les remontrances, entrelaçant leurs mains pour la guider vers l'étage, faisant un clin d'œil à sa mère. Celle-ci comprit très bien qu'il n'avait absolument pas perdu son livre et croisa les doigts, espérant que son plan se déroulerait comme il le souhaitait.

Annabeth le suivit jusque dans sa chambre, qui contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait était très bien rangée. Comment avait-il réussi à perdre quelque chose dans sa chambre si elle était rangée ?

Le garçon ferma la porte derrière lui et vînt se placer devant elle, se frottant nerveusement les mains.

\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Sa phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe pour Annabeth, qui sentit son pouls s'accélérer en même temps que son souffle, ce qu'elle tenta de cacher. Alors ils y étaient, ce moment qu'elle attendait tant arrivait enfin ?

\- Oui ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix mal serrée, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille avant de pencher la tête pour regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux.

Son regard chaleureux l'apaisa, tout comme son sourire tendre. Il lui caressa la main du bout du doigt avant d'attraper une cravate sur le rebord de son lit.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour un cours de littérature.

Oui, ça elle l'avait deviné. En revanche, elle était surprise d'être tombée dans le panneau aussi facilement. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu venir ? Surtout qu'avec le cafouillage de Piper, elle était prévenue qu'il préparait quelque chose dans son coin.

\- Je t'ai préparé une surprise, et pour que ce soit une vraie surprise, il faut que je te bande les yeux. Tu es d'accord ?

\- D'accord, finit-elle par répondre après un moment d'hésitation, légèrement apeurée à l'idée d'être privé de l'un de ses sens, fusse pour un court moment.

\- Super.

Percy se plaça juste derrière elle, son torse frôlant son dos alors qu'il nouait sa cravate autour de sa tête pour lui barrer la vue. Le sentir contre elle et deviner le rythme de sa respiration permit à Annabeth de rester calme malgré l'obscurité, et elle se cramponna à sa main en priant pour que ce ne soit pas trop long avant qu'il puisse lui retirer le bandeau.

Doucement, il la guida à l'autre bout de sa chambre, passant devant avant de l'aider à enjamber la fenêtre sans se cogner la tête. Il monta l'escalier juste à côté d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne trébuche pas, leurs épaules se frôlant à chaque pas à cause de l'étroitesse du passage. Une fois arrivés au niveau du toit, il lâcha sa main un instant pour descendre du rebord et lui empoigna la taille, la portant pratiquement, ce qui la fit rire. Il la déposa le plus délicatement possible en face de lui, la tenant contre lui une fraction de seconde avant de s'écarter, profitant qu'elle ait les yeux bandés pour concentrer son regard sur les autres traits de son visage, comme son petit nez, ses pommettes hautes et sa bouche aux proportions absolument parfaites.

S'arrachant à ce spectacle divin, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit tourner, prenant le temps de souffler et de se calmer avant de dénouer le bandeau improvisé.

Quand le tissu tomba, il fallut une seconde à Annabeth pour que sa vue s'ajuste à la lumière orangée du soleil disparaissant à l'horizon pour laisser sa place à la lune et à la nuit. Cependant, et malgré la beauté du panorama qui s'offrait à eux, l'attention de la jeune fille s'attarda sur le coin du toit de l'immeuble complètement aménagé où se tenait une table pour deux entièrement dressée, éclairée par des bougies avec quelques lys blancs. Un peu plus loin, une couverture était étendue au sol, un tas de coussins posés dessus pouvant servir de dossier, un plaid posé en plié juste à côté.

Tout était tellement...beau.

Annabeth perdit l'usage de la parole un moment, contemplant ce petit bout de Paradis créé rien que pour eux en plein Manhattan. Elle aurait voulu remercier Percy pour cette magnifique surprise, mais les mots semblaient bien peu face à tout ça.

Personne ne s'était jamais donné autant de mal pour lui faire plaisir, personne n'avait jamais fait autant rien que pour elle…

\- Ça te plaît ? Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, son ton trahissant sa nervosité.

La jeune fille l'entendit, mais elle n'était pas vraiment là, l'esprit voltigeant haut dans le ciel, la joie la transportant vers des hauteurs qui lui étaient jusque-là inconnues. Ne trouvant pas les mots adéquats, chose rare, elle lui prit ses mains qu'il avaient posés sur ses épaules et les entoura autour de sa taille, croisant ses bras sur les siens en poussant un soupir d'aise.

Percy reçu le message et la tînt contre lui en souriant, contenant à peine sa joie. Il avait passé quasiment toute la nuit à planifier cette soirée, car il se devait de lui préparer quelque chose à sa mesure, quelque chose d'absolument parfait.

Cette parenthèse hors du temps, loin de tout les bruits de la ville et pourtant si près était tout bonnement exquise, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Après s'être accordé encore une poignée de secondes supplémentaires pour apprécier les battements synchrones de leurs cœurs, le jeune homme desserra son étreinte et fit un pas en avant, se retrouvant de nouveau face à Annabeth.

\- Il fallait que ça soit au moins à la hauteur de ma bourde d'hier pour être sûr de me faire pardonner, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Tu es au-dessus ne t'en fais pas, rit la jeune fille, bien au-dessus…

Leurs yeux pétillait de bonheur, et Percy avait mal aux joues tellement il souriait. Il s'essuya rapidement les mains sur la cuisse avant de la mener à la table, lui tirant sa chaise pour l'aider à s'asseoir avant d'aller s'installer de l'autre côté.

\- Si jamais tu n'aimes pas quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me le dire, j'irai te chercher quelque chose d'autre, fit-il en sortant des sodas et quelques canapés au saumon de son sac pour les placer sur la table.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, mais merci.

Annabeth ne se fit pas prier pour entamer les amuse-bouches qu'il avait préparé, le saumon étant son poisson préféré. Le stress quitta petit à petit les deux adolescents, et ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, se racontant leurs journées, faisant des commentaires sur les cours qu'ils avaient eu en commun. Percy lui raconta des anecdotes sur certains entraînements de hand, comme la fois où il avait fini enfermé dans le gymnase par le coach Hedge alors qu'il était en train de ranger le matériel, où la fois où ils avaient fait une bataille de farine dans les vestiaires entre filles et garçons.

La discussion glissait sans heurt, chacun racontant quelque chose à l'autre. Percy, tout en sortant le plat, l'écouta lui raconter la fois où la prof d'art plastique leur avait préparé un exercice de peinture qu'elle avait baptisé de « peinture expressionniste extrême », qui consistait à bouger dans tout les sens avec un pinceau dans les mains près de toiles et de feuilles. Tout les élèves avaient fini par se rentrer dedans et tout ce petit monde était sorti du cours bardé de zébrures et jets colorés sur les vêtements et la figure.

\- Je nous ai préparé ta salade préférée, mais sans les oignons. Du coup, j'ai doublé la quantité d'olives, j'espère que ça ira.

\- Tu es parfait, sourit-elle en prenant l'assiette qu'il lui tendait.

\- Je fais ce que je peux pour l'être, dit-il en essayant de cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, aux yeux d'Annabeth, il était parfait. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un garçon puisse un jour lui réserver une telle quantité de surprises. L'aquarium, Central Park, le bracelet, les marathons de ses séries préférées, les jeux vidéos, les sorties aux musées, les cafés, les soirées chez l'un ou l'autre, le bal avec le bouquet de fleurs, les virées en voiture, et maintenant cette soirée au sommet de l'immeuble. Et tout ça s'ajoutaient aux petites attentions quotidiennes, aux étreintes, aux regards, aux sourires, aux compliments, à sa main dans la sienne…

Les dieux lui viennent en aide, il était la perfection incarnée.

\- Et dis-moi, Piper t'as racontée ce qu'elle m'a fait ce matin ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore ? S'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Elle est venue directement dans ma chambre par l'escalier de secours et m'a incendié. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu un réveil aussi agressif !

Rien d'étonnant, de la part de Piper McLean. Quand elle faisait quelque chose, ce n'était jamais à moitié.

Percy lui décrivit la matinée pour le moins mouvementée qu'il avait passé, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup. Il enchaîna avec les travaux qu'il finissait avec Léo sur sa moto, parlant comme un enfant de six ans prêt à enfin avoir le jouet qu'il attendait depuis des semaines.

\- Je veux être la première à monter avec toi, réclama-t-elle.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir.

La soirée allait bon train, la nuit s'installant au-dessus d'eux, les bougies redoublant d'éclat, les baignant d'une lumière chaude et douce. Cet éclairage intimiste intensifiait la profondeur des pupilles de Percy, le buste légèrement en avant, la main d'Annabeth au creux de la sienne alors qu'ils riaient d'une énième blague. L'atmosphère était magique, et la jeune fille retînt un cri de joie quant elle découvrit la tarte au citron meringuée. La meringue avait un peu plus colorée d'un côté que de l'autre, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son envie de mordre dedans.

\- C'est bien ton dessert préféré, non ?

\- Comment tu as pu retenir autant de choses sur moi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je t'écoute quand tu me parles, c'est tout.

Et c'était déjà bien plus que ce que la plupart des gens étaient prêts à lui offrir. Sa réponse fit déborder son cœur de tendresse et d'affection, et elle serra ses doigts autour de ceux de Percy un peu plus fort.

Une fois les parts découpées, le garçon se leva et l'accompagna vers la couverture qu'il avait installée, la laissant s'installer avant de lui donner on assiette. Il posa la sienne et repartit vers son sac, revenant rapidement avec un thermostat de thé à la menthe, lui servant une tasse avant de s'asseoir juste à ses côtés. Pendant un instant, personne ne parla, Annabeth savourant le contraste entre le sucre de la meringue, l'acidité du citron et le sablé de la pâte, fermant les yeux en mâchant. Percy l'observa, se retenant de rire devant son aspect béat absolument irrésistible.

\- Alors, ma surprise t'a plu ? Lui demanda-t-il une fois le dessert fini.

\- Il n'y avait pas un seul faux pas, merci beaucoup.

\- Génial…

Le silence retomba, et Annabeth laissa sa tête aller contre son épaule, nommant les différentes constellations qu'elle reconnaissait en les désignant de l'index. Percy la couva du regard tout le long de son énumération, ne déviant pas les yeux plus d'une seconde avant de revenir à son visage. Elle lui montrait la dernière constellation qu'elle puisse replacer quand il ramena sa main tendue vers le ciel entre eux, captant son attention par la même occasion.

\- Écoute, je suis vraiment nul pour ce genre de choses, alors je vais essayer d'être le plus clair et le plus simple, commença-t-il en se concentrant pour ne pas se mettre à bégayer. J'adore passer du temps avec toi, j'adore t'entendre parler d'architecture, j'adore te regarder dessiner, j'adore même quand tu me bats aux morpions !

Il commençait à s'emballer et à partir dans tout les sens, ce qui fit sourire Annabeth, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, consciente qu'il se dévoilait à elle.

\- Ce que j'essaie de faire en ce moment, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je t'apprécie énormément. En fait, c'est plus que ça. Tu es plus qu'une amie, tu es plus que ma meilleure amie, je voudrais qu'on soit plus que des amis.

Se laissant aller à ce que lui dictait son instinct, il posa sa main libre sur la joue de la jeune fille, la caressant du pouce. Annabeth laissa sa tête aller contre sa main, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier la caresse. Le brun s'approcha un peu plus encore, déposant un baiser léger sur son front, puis sa joue.

\- Je t'aime Annabeth, réussit-il à articuler avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres.

Annabeth accueillit ce baiser et cet aveu dans une explosion interne de joie telle qu'elle n'en avait connu nul part ailleurs. Posant à son tour sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, elle répondit à son baiser en souriant contre sa bouche, goûtant aux saveurs sucrées et acidulées de la tarte qu'ils venaient de partager sur ses lèvres.

Il n'y avait peut-être aucun feu d'artifice de prévu pour cette soirée à New-York, mais sur ce toit d'un immeuble au beau milieu de Manhattan, l'amour crépitait, aussi brillant voire plus que les bougies qui l'entouraient.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, qui vous aura plu je l'espère. J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis !**

 **Je suis désolée de devoir ralentir mon rythme de publication, mais j'entame à partir de maintenant ma période de révisions pour mes examens de fin d'années entre mai et juin. Je continue bien entendu d'écrire, et je vais continuer à publier, mais vous comprenez que je ne puisse pas assurer des publications très proches.**

 **Pour ce qui est des questions et remarques :**

 **Marianne: je tenais juste à bien préciser que Rachel n'a pas un rôle de méchante dans ma fanfiction, puisqu'elle n'a aucun rôle du tout ^^ Je n'ai pas utiliser ce personnage, et je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait penser qu'elle était présente.**

 **Gaëlle: Merci pour ton commentaire, qui contrairement à ce que tu penses ne m'a pas déplu du tout ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu n'as pas aimé certains points développés dans le chapitre précédent, et d'avoir un retour un peu critique. Si je devais vraiment expliquer les raisons d'un tel boulversement, je résumerais mes raisons en un mot: panique. Percy n'a pas su gérer l'après-baiser et a tout simplement paniqué, ce qui n'apporte que rarement des actions positives. En retour, Annabeth a paniqué elle aussi, et ses vieux instincts et sa méfiance se sont réveillés, d'où ces doutes qui l'ont submergé. Je comprends tout à fait que tu aies trouvé leur éloignement brutal, mais il faut bien que je ouscule un peu mes lecteurs, sinon ce n'est pas drôle xD**

 **Bien, je m'en vais maintenant dormir, on se voit au prochain chapitre, à bientôt et merci !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

\- Plus vite que ça Jackson, ma grande-tante pourrait te dépasser avec son déambulateur !

\- Oui coach !

\- Et McLean, tu appelles ça une contre-attaque ? Vous ne gagnerez jamais la coupe avec des passes aussi médiocres !

\- Oui coach !

Les entraînements du vendredi soir n'étaient jamais simples, mais celui-ci dépassait tout ceux qu'ils avaient connu depuis le début de l'année, voire même depuis qu'ils étaient inscrits dans l'équipe du lycée. La finale nationale de handball avait lieu le lendemain, pourtant le coach Hedge ne les ménageaient pas, loin de là. Les exercices s'enchaînaient : passes, atelier de défense, sprint, renforcement musculaire, mise en situation… les deux équipes bougeaient à toute allure sous le regard des gymnastes à l'étage et des quelques élèves venus assister à l'entraînement. Assis au premier rang juste derrière la barrière de sécurité, Jason et Annabeth discutaient entre eux, faisant des commentaires sur les différents joueurs en riant quand Piper ou Percy se faisaient hurler dessus par le coach.

Arrivé à la moitié de l'entraînement, un grand coup de sifflet retentit, au soulagement des équipes qui partirent s'asseoir et s'hydrater. Jason se leva avec une bouteille et appuya ses coudes sur la rambarde, attendant que sa petite-amie arrive, alors qu'Annabeth cherchait la serviette de Percy dans son sac. Les deux sportifs arrivèrent vers eux en marchant, se chamaillant comme d'habitude. Ils montèrent les quelques marches menant aux gradins et les rejoignirent, Piper embrassant Jason avant de prendre la bouteille qu'il lui tendait.

\- Vient par ici, souffla Annabeth en passant la serviette sur le visage du jeune homme qui se laissa faire en souriant.

Une fois débarrassé du gros de la sueur qui coulait sur son front et ses mains, Percy bu quelques gorgées d'eau et embrassa Annabeth.

\- J'arrive pas à m'y faire, c'est trop mignon ! S'exclama Piper en souriant.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Annabeth et Percy avaient officialisé les choses, mais leur meilleure amie continuait de faire ce genre de commentaire à chaque fois qu'ils avaient des gestes d'affection l'un envers l'autre, ce qui les amusait beaucoup.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes, rit Annabeth en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon, là où il avait laissé sa serviette.

\- Jamais ! Vous m'avez demandé bien trop d'efforts pour que je me calme aussi vite.

\- A t'écouter, on dirait que tu as accompli un miracle, plaisanta Percy.

\- C'est un peu le cas quand même, vous ne m'avez vraiment pas facilité la tâche, et en plus…

Le regard brillant de malice, Annabeth acquiesça en faisant mine de l'écouter tout en se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds, tournant la tête vers Percy avant de l'embrasser, fermant les yeux en posant une main sur sa joue. Piper dut se retenir de sauter partout et tapa énergiquement l'épaule de Jason en souriant de toutes ses dents, répétant encore et encore à quel point ils allaient bien ensemble, ce qui amusa beaucoup le blond.

\- Excuse-moi, tu disais ? Demanda Annabeth en s'éloignant de Percy.

\- J'en peux plus de vous deux, vous allez me rendre folle.

Jason et les deux autres éclatèrent de rire, et il passa son bras autour de la taille de Piper, lui embrassant rapidement le front. Percy l'imita avec Annabeth, mais il était encore en nage, et la jeune fille se dégagea en sentant l'humidité dans son dos, ce qui fit rire le brun alors qu'elle s'essuyait les bras en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Piper et Percy, vous avez cinq secondes pour être à vos places, ou vous me ferez cinquante pompes avant de jouer ! Hurla le coach.

Tout d'un coup, les deux sportifs se calmèrent et jetèrent pratiquement leurs bouteilles, partant en courant vers le terrain pour se préparer à la suite de l'entraînement. Jason et Annabeth ramassèrent leur bazar en souriant avant de se rasseoir, prêts à regarder le match.

\- Depuis que vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble, elle passe son temps à me parler de vous, fit Jason en rangeant la bouteille d'eau que Piper avait laissé tomber.

\- C'est pareil au lycée, elle n'arrête pas de se vanter à qui veut l'entendre qu'on est son chef-d'œuvre, et dès qu'on est l'un à côté de l'autre, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire un commentaire du genre « vous êtes adorables », ou « je vous avais bien dit que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre ».

\- Du grand Piper quoi.

\- C'est ça, rit la jeune fille alors que le match commençait, mais c'est vrai qu'on lui doit pas mal. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à accepter mes sentiments pour Percy si elle n'avait pas été là, et j'ai le sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas osé m'avouer les siens sans elle non plus.

\- On peut dire ce qu'on veut, elle a quand même un don pour ce genre de chose.

Annabeth acquiesça en souriant avant de se tourner vers le terrain, regardant non sans une pointe de fierté Percy mener son équipe. Il marqua un but dans les secondes qui suivirent, et en repartant se placer en défense, il fit un clin d'œil à sa petite-amie, lui faisant son célèbre sourire en coin au passage.

Elle avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance de le rencontrer. C'était un peu comme si le destin était venu s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir jusqu'ici, et pour se faire pardonner, il lui avait envoyé Percy sur son chemin.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, l'entraînement touchait à sa fin. Tout le monde était épuisé, avec les muscles endolories par les efforts et la tête bourdonnant à cause des cris du coach.

\- Bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, annonça ce dernier. Je m'occupe de tout ranger, allez prendre une douche et rentrez vous reposer. Je veux que tout le monde soit en forme demain ! Rendez-vous à quatorze heures ici, et vous n'avez pas intérêt à être en retard !

L'entraîneur ne résista pas à l'envie de donner un dernier coup de sifflet strident, et les élèves râlèrent en se levant, se traînant vers les vestiaires, complètements vidés. Annabeth et Jason rassemblèrent leurs affaires et partirent vers le hall pour attendre la troupe, discutant des cours de stratégie théorique que suivait le jeune homme.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens, répondait l'adolescente face à une proposition du blond, choisir des conduits d'aération comme moyen d'exfiltration est une très mauvaise idée. La solidité des réseaux est plus que moyenne, et les coups résonnent sur le métal. En plus de risquer de tomber, tu n'as quasiment aucune chance de rester incognito.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas la solution idéale, mais c'est tout de même la meilleure option pour s'en sortir sans problème.

\- La meilleure chose à faire dans ce cas-là, c'est de te mélanger à la foule ! C'est une théorie ultra-connue : plus tu t'exposes, moins tu es visible. En sortant par la grande porte, on te soupçonne beaucoup moins que si tu sors par des conduits d'aération.

Jason croisa les bras sur le torse en souriant, se laissant aller contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Tu es plutôt douée. Ça ne t'as jamais tenté de rejoindre l'armée ? Tu ferais un super soldat.

\- Très peu pour moi, sourit-elle, l'armée ne m'a jamais attiré.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Disons que je n'apprécie pas trop l'autorité.

\- Annabeth Chase, ne pas apprécier l'autorité ? Alors là, on aura tout vu.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me crie dessus pour que je m'exécute, je n'aime pas qu'on me rabaisse pour que je plie et que je me soumette, et je n'aime pas qu'on m'impose des idées qui sont presque systématiquement moins bonnes que les miennes, répondit-elle.

Jason sembla comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister et se contenta de sourire, continuant de penser que son instructeur l'aurait adoré.

\- Ha vous êtes là ! Fit Percy en sortant du couloir, les cheveux humides.

\- Où voulais-tu qu'on soit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir de toute façon.

Annabeth lui frotta le bras en signe de réconfort, et Piper arriva juste après, fonçant quasiment dans les bras de Jason, manquant de s'écrouler de fatigue.

\- Je vois que l'entraînement a été dur, rit Jason en la maintenant contre lui, prenant son sac pour la soulager.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment je vais pouvoir atteindre la voiture, le parking est trop loin pour mes jambes…

\- Courage McLean, ce n'est pas si loin que ça ! Et puis tu ne conduis pas toi.

La jeune fille fit un geste du bras sans regarder ce qu'elle faisait, essayant en vain de frapper son meilleur ami, qui éclata de rire devant son état. Après un rapide coup d'œil à son portable pour connaître l'heure, il raffermit sa prise sur son sac et prit la main d'Annabeth.

\- Allez, on ferait bien d'y aller, le dîner sera prêt d'ici à ce qu'on arrive, souffla-t-il vers elle avant de se tourner vers l'autre couple, on se voit demain, bonne nuit !

\- C'est ça, grommela Piper en se redressant avec difficulté, les paupières lourdes.

Il avait beau faire celui qui n'était pas fatigué, Percy sentait ses jambes trembler, et jamais le trajet entre le hall et sa voiture ne lui avait semblé aussi long et compliqué. C'est à peine s'il ne se jeta pas sur son siège en soupirant, posant la tête contre le volant un instant histoire de se remettre de son effort.

\- C'était vraiment dur, pas vrai ? Murmura Annabeth en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Le jeune homme se contenta de gémir, parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour parler, et parce que sentir ses doigts contre son cuir chevelu lui faisait un bien fou.

\- Allez, plus vite on sera rentrés, plus vite tu pourras te reposer.

Percy acquiesça avant de prendre la route, roulant plus lentement que d'habitude. Quand ils arrivèrent, l'odeur du poulet rôti préparé par Sally réussit à tirer Percy jusqu'au palier de l'appartement, dans lequel il se jeta presque, son estomac le tenaillant.

\- Bonsoir les enfants ! Lança sa mère en se levant du canapé. On attendait plus que vous.

Annabeth l'embrassa avant d'avancer vers la cuisine pour l'aider avec les plats, Percy suivant le mouvement. Paul sortit de son bureau pour venir les aider, et tout le monde dîna dans une atmosphère conviviale qui changeait agréablement pour Annabeth. Tout le monde racontait sa journée, riant quand quelqu'un faisait une blague ou une réflexion. Et en plus de l'ambiance, la nourriture était absolument délicieuse : Isabel n'était pas vraiment bonne cuisinière, et elle-même ne se débrouillait que moyennement derrière les fourneaux.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment je vais pouvoir jouer demain, le simple fait de respirer me fait mal, se plaint Percy alors qu'il commençait à faire la vaisselle.

\- Je suis sûre que tu iras bien mieux après une nuit de sommeil.

\- Je vais surtout avoir des courbatures…

\- Mais non, tu as bu de l'eau pendant l'entraînement et tu as fait des étirements, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu aies des courbatures si tu dors suffisamment !

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un coach personnel, sourit le jeune homme en tendant une assiette à Annabeth qui s'occupait de tout essuyer.

L'adolescente lui sourit, et le cœur du brun fit un bon. Il ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée qu'elle soit sa petite-amie, et les dernières semaines lui semblaient être un rêve tant tout était parfait.

N'y résistant pas, il se pencha vers Annabeth et lui embrassa le bout du nez, souriant en voyant ses joues rosir doucement alors qu'elle le repoussait gentiment. Plutôt que de se laisser faire, Percy attrapa son poignet, et dans un geste rapide, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol en se dirigeant vers le salon sous le regard amusé de sa mère, ne prêtant pas attention aux exclamations de la blonde ponctuées de rires.

\- Percy, si tu ne me reposes pas au sol, je te jure que ça mal se finir pour toi !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Je te rappelle que tu es prisonnière.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Dans un geste empli de souplesse, Annabeth s'extirpa de la prise du jeune homme et se retrouva derrière lui avant qu'il n'ai pu réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Elle appuya dans le creux d'une de ses jambes et il se retrouva à genoux un instant avant d'être retourné dos au sol, la jeune fille assise sur lui, le maintenant cloué au sol.

\- Alors, on fait moins le malin là hein ?

La mine victorieuse qu'elle affichait lui arracha un rire, et il en profita pour observer son visage encore une fois, comme s'il pouvait y découvrir un détail qui lui était encore inconnu. Elle finit par lui lâcher les poignets et se redressa, mais sitôt les mains libres, il attira son visage vers le sien, l'embrassant avec douceur.

\- C'est presque confortable en fait, souffla-t-il en la relâchant, même si je crois que je préférerais le canapé.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu mérites vraiment d'aller t'installer dans le canapé…

\- Après ce que j'ai subi aujourd'hui, je pense que si quand même !

Annabeth fit mine d'hésiter encore un moment avant de se relever, aidant Percy à en faire de même. Ce ne fut pas sans joie qu'il s'écroula dans le canapé, et la jeune fille se cala contre lui, profitant de l'instant de calme avant de devoir rentrer chez elle et de retrouver ses deux petits frères.

Les deux adolescents manquèrent de s'endormir comme ça, mais une douleur vive réveilla Percy, qui sursauta presque en se redressant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Annabeth.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai mal.

\- Mal où ?

\- A mon épaule. Ça m'est venu d'un coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Laisse-moi voir ça.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, elle le fit se tourner et tâta rapidement les muscles de ses épaules, attendant de voir ses réactions avant de masser la zone qui le faisait souffrir. Les tensions

musculaires se libérèrent sous ses doigts, et elle sentit Percy s'affaisser, commençant même à basculer contre elle.

\- Voilà, ça va mieux ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, tu as des doigts en or, fit-il en lui prenant la main, y déposant un baiser rapide.

Annabeth sourit et se leva, allant chercher ses chaussures et son sac dans l'entrée avant d'enfiler sa veste.

\- Il est temps pour moi de m'éclipser, j'ai encore deux monstres à mettre au lit chez moi.

\- Attends, j'enfile mes chaussures et je te dépose, répondit Percy d'une voix lancinante.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, tu arrives à peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu rentres toute seule.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais la ramener, intervînt Sally.

Son fils lui sourit en acquiesçant, se levant péniblement pour aussitôt se rasseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Annabeth s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de lui caresser la joue dans un geste d'apaisement.

\- Bonne nuit, on se voit demain.

Percy hocha de la tête en se frottant les yeux, essayant de chasser le sommeil de ses paupières en vain. Cette image enfantine de son petit-ami fit fondre la jeune fille, qui s'éloigna en lui faisant un signe de la main avant de passer le pas de la porte derrière Sally, la suivant jusqu'à la Prius de Paul.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, j'aurais très bien pu prendre le métro, fit-elle une fois installée.

\- Te laisser toute seule dans le métro à cette heure-ci ? Et puis quoi encore ? Non, là au moins je suis sûre que tu rentres en toute sécurité.

Annabeth voyait en Sally tout ce qu'elle adorait chez Percy : la gentillesse, la joie de vivre, la simplicité, la loyauté, l'instinct de protection. Elle retrouvait toutes les qualités du jeune homme dans sa mère, jusqu'à son sourire en coin.

\- Alors, où est-ce que tu en es avec ton projet de Manhattan miniature ? Continua-t-elle.

\- J'ai encore pas mal de travail avant de pouvoir passer à la conception, mais j'avance. J'ai un peu moins de temps en ce moment avec les révisions, mais j'essaie de me réserver un petit créneau pour continuer un peu chaque jour.

\- Tiens-moi au courant de ton avancée, je suis assez curieuse de voir le résultat une fois que tout sera fini.

L'intérêt que Sally lui portait lui fit chaud au cœur, et elle lui sourit, heureuse de ce petit moment passé rien qu'elles-deux.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Et toi, quand est-ce qu'on pourra enfin voir ton livre en librairie ?

\- J'ai envoyé le manuscrit ce matin, on verra bien si quelqu'un en veut.

\- Je suis absolument certaine que tu sera publiée d'ici peu, répondit-elle alors que Sally tournait dans l'avenue menant à sa rue.

Cette dernière ralentit à un feu et se tourna vers Annabeth, lui souriant sans rien dire. La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire avant de détourner le regard, se mordillant la lèvre et jouant avec une de ses mèches, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à toute cette bienveillance et cette chaleurosité.

\- Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir comme ça tu sais, dit Sally après un moment d'observation.

Annabeth sentit ses joues rosir et se trouva à court de mots, ce qui lui arrivait trop souvent à son goût avec les Jackson.

\- Tu as l'air plus heureuse, plus détendue.

\- C'est grâce à Percy, répondit l'adolescente, je crois qu'il a une certaine influence sur moi.

Sally rit doucement avant de lui tapoter l'avant-bras dans une geste d'affection.

\- Il a autant d'influence sur toi que toi sur lui, c'est plutôt une bonne chose je trouve. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi appliqué dans ses études, tu as su lui donner les clés pour être efficace.

\- Et lui a réussi à me montrer qu'on pouvait profiter un peu sans que les notes en pâtisse. Je crois qu'on s'est tous les deux rendu service cette année.

\- Je pense que vous avez fait un peu plus que vous rendre service, rit Sally en redémarrant, vous vous êtes tout simplement trouvés. Il y a des rencontres qui sont nécessaires dans la vie, qui marquent un tournant. Votre rencontre à tout les deux, c'est un tournant clair, autant pour toi que pour lui. Tu es celle qu'il cherchait depuis un moment maintenant, il me le répète assez souvent pour que je le sache.

Le cœur d'Annabeth fit un bond joyeux dans sa poitrine et une chaleur agréable se propagea dans son corps. Percy ne manquait pas de lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle, et ce même avant qu'ils soient en couple, et elle ne doutait absolument pas de ses sentiments envers elle, mais savoir qu'il parlait constamment d'elle à sa mère quand elle n'était pas là lui fit plaisir.

\- Il est très important pour moi aussi, souffla-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui me comprend, qui me respecte et qui m'accepte pleinement, et ça fait un bien fou. En plus de ça, j'ai trouvé des amis formidables et une famille d'adoption tout simplement géniale grâce à lui, je lui dois beaucoup.

Touchée par cette aveu assez inattendu de la part d'Annabeth qui était assez pudique sur ses sentiments, Sally se gara devant sa maison et la prit dans ses bras, émue de constater à quel point le changement était profond pour la jeune fille.

\- C'est un pur bonheur de t'avoir parmi nous, lui dit-elle avant de lui embrasser la joue.

Annabeth lui rendit son étreinte, fermant les yeux un instant pour profiter de ce sentiment de protection maternelle qui lui manquait tant avant de s'éloigner en respirant un coup, histoire de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Bon, je vais rentrer coucher les petits monstres. Merci pour tout, on se voit demain.

\- Bonne nuit Annabeth, repose-toi bien.

\- Bonne nuit, sourit la jeune fille en refermant la portière de la voiture derrière elle, resserrant les pans de sa veste autour d'elle après une petite bourrasque fraîche.

L'adolescente s'éloigna et monta le porche de la maison, se retournant avant d'ouvrir la porte pour faire un signe à Sally, qui reprit la route une fois qu'Annabeth fut entrée.

Une fois rentrée, l'adolescente s'adossa quelques instants contre la porte, souriant en pensant à la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Oui, elle pourrait vraiment se faire à ce genre de quotidien...

Comme prévu, Annabeth arriva chez Percy le lendemain matin de bonne heure. Elle toqua à la porte de l'appartement à tout juste neuf heures, et ce fut Paul qui lui ouvrit, souriant en la voyant.

\- Bonjour Annabeth ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Plutôt bien merci, et toi ?

Tutoyer son professeur de littérature lui avait demandé un peu plus de temps que de tutoyer Sally, et ça lui faisait toujours bizarre.

-Très bien, je finissais de corriger les dernières expressions écrites, tu nous as encore fait un super devoir.

-Merci, sourit-elle en posant son sac sur le canapé avant de retirer sa veste.

\- Bonjour ma belle, fit Sally en descendant dans le salon.

En passant avec du linge, elle dépose un rapide baiser sur sa tempe, ce qui fit sourire Annabeth. Elle proposa son aide, mais la mère de Percy refusa avant de poser sa bannette sur le bord de la table.

\- Percy dort encore, si tu veux aller essayer de le réveiller. Je te préviens, il a le sommeil lourd !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, répondit Annabeth en grimpant l'escalier.

Une fois à l'étage, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre du garçon et l'ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible. Une fois placée dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle aperçut une tête brune dans le lit et entendit un son léger de ronflement. S'approchant à pas de loup, elle s'arrêta juste à côté du lit, observant Percy dormir, emmêlé dans sa couverture qui couvrait la moitié de son corps.

La jeune fille croisa les bras en souriant, s'en voulant presque de devoir le ramener des bras de Morphée.

Elle prit encore un instant pour le regarder, notant les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules d'un hochement léger de tête approbatif avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas.

\- Percy, il est l'heure de te lever, appela-t-elle avec douceur en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le jeune homme émit un grognement plaintif et enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller, poussant un gros soupir d'aise sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Allez, si tu traînes trop longtemps au lit on aura pas le temps de finir tes fiches de littérature pour les examens.

Annabeth entendit un autre soupir et lui frotta le dos pour l'encourager à se réveiller pleinement, lui souriant en voyant un œil vert s'ouvrir.

\- Bonjour, souffla l'adolescente tout en continuant sa caresse.

\- Salut, répondit Percy d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Le brun garda le silence un moment, se contentant d'admirer sa petite-amie avec un sourire béat, ravie de son réveil.

\- Si tu faisais ça tout les jours, je ne serais jamais en retard en cours.

Sa phrase à moitié marmonnée dans sa couverture fit rire Annabeth, qui reprit sa main en se redressant, s'attendant à ce qu'il en fasse de même.

Erreur.

Percy, tête cachée sous la couverture, tâtonna jusqu'à trouver le poignet de la jeune fille et la tira vers lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, et en une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva allongée dans ses bras.

\- Percy…

\- Hum, grommela-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille d'Annabeth, calant sa tête contre sa nuque.

\- Il est l'heure de se lever maintenant.

Malgré ses tentatives de réprimande, la jeune fille se sentit céder à son tour, posant ses mains sur celles de Percy en ajustant sa position.

\- Laisse-moi dix minutes et on s'y met.

\- Cinq.

\- D'accord.

Ils restèrent immobiles dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant ces cinq minutes, ou peu-être plus, mais peu leur importait. Annabeth se tourna pour faire face à Percy, le surprenant en l'embrassant avant de se redresser, appuyant sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu te lèves maintenant, tu as une grosse journée qui t'attend.

\- J'enfile un jogging et on va déjeuner.

La jeune fille se leva et observa la rue le temps qu'il enfile quelque chose, avant de le suivre au salon pour lui tenir compagnie alors qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner.

Percy but son café en se réveillant tranquillement, se préparant à attaquer sa journée tandis qu'Annabeth feuilletait ses cours, préparant ceux dont ils avaient besoin. Le soleil brillait avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était déjà l'été, les températures étant extrêmement douces pour un matin de fin d'avril. Le jeune homme en profita, laissant la lumière réchauffer sa peau en mâchant son pain au chocolat.

\- On peut commencer ? Demanda la jeune fille après l'avoir laissé finir.

\- C'est parti !

\- Ok, alors prends ton livre, qu'on attaque le dernier extrait de l'année.

C'était bizarre pour l'un comme pour l'autre de se dire qu'ils arrivaient à la fin de leur année, et à la fin du lycée par la même occasion. Tout était tellement différent après sept mois, c'en était presque surréaliste. Sept mois, c'est ce qu'ils leur avait fallu pour apprendre à se connaître, devenir amis, pour finir par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

A présent, Percy se rendait compte que cette curiosité intense et immédiate qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Annabeth pour la première fois était sans doute ce qu'on appelait le coup de foudre. Il lui avait fallu pas mal de temps pour le comprendre, mais c'était probablement ce qui lui était arrivé, et c'était génial.

\- Percy, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

Annabeth agita la main devant son visage ébahi pour le ramener au cours, mais au lieu de se concentrer sur les questions de la jeune fille, il lui prit le poignet et s'avança vers elle, l'embrassant avec une tendresse infinie qui la fit taire d'un coup.

\- Il faut que tu restes concentré sur le cours, le gronda-t-elle doucement en écartant son visage du sien.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

\- Allez courage, on a presque fini !

\- Mais c'est long, geint le brun en se laissant tomber contre sa chaise.

\- On pourrait aller plus vite si tu restais concentré sur le cours.

Percy poussa un long soupir en soulevant les feuilles devant lui, évaluant la quantité de travail qui leur restait avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon. Ils avaient rendez-vous au gymnase d'ici deux heures environ.

\- On va passer un marché, fit Annabeth.

Le jeune homme se redressa, aux aguets.

\- Oui ?

\- Il nous reste la partie questionnaire et la conclusion. On a une heure pour finir, après il faudra que tu te prépares pour le match et qu'on mange avant de partir. Je vais te poser les questions, et à chaque bonne réponse, tu gagnes un baiser.

\- Ça marche !

Tout de suite beaucoup plus alerte, Percy finit ses révisions en un clin d'œil, récoltant ses baisers les uns après les autres en répondant du tac au tac. Il profita à plusieurs reprises, volant une ou deux baisers supplémentaires, faisant râler Annabeth qui malgré tout se laissait faire.

Grâce à cette technique, tout fut bouclé en temps et en heure, et Percy rangea ses cahiers et livres avant de partir préparer son sac, laissant Annabeth quelques minutes en bas avec sa mère. Les deux filles se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, le tout dans la bonne humeur alors que Paul s'occupait du repas.

En redescendant avec son sac de sport, le jeune homme tomba sur une scène qui lui réchauffa le cœur et le fit sourire. Entre la table du salon et le canapé, Annabeth et Sally se tenaient enlacées, la jeune fille ayant posé la tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, lui enserrant la taille alors que la brune avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules, lui frottant affectueusement le dos.

Percy resta dans l'escalier, souriant en les regardant sans rien dire. L'approbation de sa mère était essentielle pour lui, et il lui était inconcevable d'être avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'apprécierait pas. Avec Annabeth, il n'avait eu aucun doute sur ce point, mais il ne s'était pas tout de suite rendu compte de ce que ça pouvait impliquer pour l'adolescente. Sa mère représentait un pilier nouveau pour elle, une présence féminine de confiance et ayant de l'amour à revendre pour qui en aurait besoin. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir lui apporter ce dont elle avait manqué toute sa vie, tellement heureux de la voir s'épanouir.

Elles finirent pas s'écarter, et Annabeth le vit en tournant la tête, lui souriant en gardant un bras autour de la taille de Sally.

\- C'est bon, tu as bien tout ?

\- J'ai vérifié l'ensemble deux fois, tout y est, dit-il en posant le sac dans l'entrée.

\- A table ! Appela Paul en posant le plat sur la table.

L'appel de l'estomac poussa Percy à accourir à table, manquant de renverser le plat en s'asseyant. Il dévora le mélange de légumes et de viandes en quelques minutes, attaquant le dessert à grands coups de cuillère. Il termina le repas en un temps record, et s'occupa de tout ranger et de tout nettoyer pour éviter de stresser. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il participait à un match de final dans un tournoi national, mais ça restait quelque chose d'assez stressant. Avec son hyperactivité, il avait du mal à gérer la pression, ce qui se traduisait par des gesticulations ininterrompues, en particulier au niveau des jambes. Pour faire passer la tension, il se dandinait sur place, dansant devant l'évier et les placards de la cuisine, faisant presque les cent pas pour se canaliser.

\- Quelqu'un est stressé ? Fit une voix derrière lui.

\- Un petit peu, mais ça va aller, sourit-il.

Sa mère lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se servir une tasse de café et de repartir dans le salon. Le jeune homme la suivit, trouvant Annabeth assise en tailleur en train de lire un livre corné par des lectures répétées.

A pas de loup, il s'approcha du canapé, se plaçant derrière la blonde sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, et lui entoura le visage de ses mains, lui faisant relever la tête en déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Alors, Monsieur Darcy se porte comment ? Murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste absent.

\- Elizabeth lui mène la vie dure.

\- Comme d'habitude !

Annabeth se contenta de rire en fermant son livre, tendant le cou pour voler un baiser à Percy avant de regarder l'heure.

\- Tu veux qu'on parte pour l'échauffement ?

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, avoua le garçon.

\- Ça marche, on y va. Vous nous rejoignez tout à l'heure ?

\- On fait comme ça, répondit Sally en enfilant ses lunettes.

La jeune fille remballa rapidement ses affaires et suivit Percy hors de l'appartement. D'habitude bavard, il resta plutôt silencieux sur la route, laissant la musique emplir l'habitacle en restant concentré sur le trafic, serrant la main d'Annabeth dans la sienne. Cette dernière se tut, le laissant gérer son stress comme bon lui semblait.

Le parking du gymnase était déjà bien plein quand ils arrivèrent, et les bruits résonnaient déjà dans le hall. Le couple passa par le terrain pour saluer tout ceux qui étaient déjà arrivés et qui discutaient dans les gradins.

\- Salut les garçons ! Salua Annabeth en se frayant un chemin entre tout le monde pour poser son sac.

\- Comment vont les amoureux ?

\- Super, et toi Travis ?

\- Je pète la forme !

\- On est prêt à manger nos adversaires, ajouta Connor.

\- La coupe est à nous !

L'exclamation de Léo fut suivie d'un grand cri d'approbation de toute la bande.

\- Et vous les filles, prêtes à tout casser ? Demanda Percy.

\- Plus que prêtes, sourit Piper en sautillant sur place.

\- Si tout le monde est là, on ferait mieux d'aller se préparer, histoire de leur mettre la pression en étant à fond quand ils arriveront, proposa Charles.

Les deux équipes semblèrent d'accord et partirent se changer, laissant le reste de leurs amis dans les gradins.

\- Ça promet, sourit Hazel en s'asseyant.

\- Ils ont l'air remontés à bloc.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils ont la patate, c'est assez surprenant vu l'entraînement qu'ils ont eu hier, ajouta Jason.

\- De vrais sportifs !

Après une dizaine de minutes, la troupe de filles sortit des vestiaires en trottinant, commençant à s'échauffer devant des spectateurs de plus en plus nombreux. Annabeth discutait avec Jason et Silena, tandis que Calypso et Hazel parlaient de leur côté. Katie arriva en courant, se précipitant dans les gradins pour retrouver ses amis avant de ne plus avoir de place.

\- C'est bon, j'arrive à temps ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien, les filles viennent de commencer l'échauffement et les garçons sont encore au vestiaire.

\- Ouf, je n'imagine même pas la crise que m'aurait fait Travis si j'avais raté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de la finale.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire, tournant la tête en entendant le public commencer à faire du bruit. L'équipe de garçons entrait enfin sur le terrain, commençant à son tour à trottiner alors que les filles se mettaient en place pour faire quelques tirs.

Le coach s'affaira à préparer la table des arbitres et le matériel près des bancs, puis donna un coup de sifflet qui fit râler la moitié des personnes dans les gradins, en plus des deux équipes.

\- Bien, tout le monde se rassemble ! Tonna-t-il en faisant de grands gestes.

Ne souhaitant pas entendre un second coup de sifflet, le groupe d'adolescents se réunit rapidement, formant une ronde autour de leur entraîneur.

\- C'est le grand jour, j'espère que tout le monde s'est bien reposé et est prêt à se donner à deux mille pourcent !

\- Oui coach ! Répondit le groupe d'une seule voix.

\- Alors on gère ça comme n'importe quel match, on ne se met pas la pression, on respecte les règles, on ne crie pas sur l'arbitre, ajouta-t-il en regardant les frères Alatir et Léo, et on est concentré sur le jeu. Vous avez gagné tout les matchs jusque-là, et vous allez gagner celui-ci et soulever ces deux coupes, compris ?!

\- Oui coach !

Le groupe poussa son cri de guerre avant de se tourner sous les acclamations du public, aussi prêt que les joueurs. Sally et Paul étaient arrivés juste avant que tout soit plein, s'installant juste au-dessus du groupe d'adolescents alors que les équipes adverses arrivaient dans le hall.

La tension monta d'un cran alors que les équipes s'agitaient sur le terrain, assurant le spectacle en s'échauffant. Katie et Silena ne tenaient plus en place, secouant Annabeth dans tout les sens en trépignant sur le banc, ce qui amusait beaucoup la blonde.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont longs ! Ça ne met pas dix minutes pour enfiler un short et un tee-shirt…

\- Patience, ils devraient sortir d'une seconde à l'autre, tenta de temporiser Annabeth en souriant.

Et juste au moment où elle finissait sa phrase, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit et laissa passer une équipe de garçons. Une partie des gradins les acclama alors qu'ils prenaient à leur tour place sur le terrain pour s'échauffer, les équipes du lycée Goode leur laissant la place pour observer leurs adversaires et mettre en place une stratégie de jeu.

Annabeth ne leur prêta pas attention tout de suite, jetant des coups d'œil vers Percy en lui faisant des signes d'encouragement pour le motiver. Quand elle tourna enfin la tête vers les adversaires, tout son corps se raidit, et elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

\- Non, pas ça...Souffla-t-elle.

\- Annabeth, tout va bien ?

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà après un long moment, je sais, mais je ne peux rien y faire, les révisions ne me donnent que peu de temps pour écrire.**

 **J'espère au moins que le vingt-huitième chapitre vous a plu, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous imaginez pour le prochain chapitre d'ailleurs ;)**

 **J'ai vu que depuis deux chapitres, dès que je suis en retard dans la publication, certains s'inquiètent que ce soit le dernier chapitre ou que j'arrête. Rassurez-vous, la fin de cette fanfiction est prévue et pensée, et j'annonce qu'il reste une dizaine de chapitre avant la fin (je n'ai pas de chiffre précis, mais vous avez le minimum au moins). J'affinerai le décompte au fur et à mesure, mais sachez que j'ai encore pas mal de choses à écrire avant de mettre un point final à cette première fanfiction ! Pour des questions de suspens, je ne peux donc pas répondre à ta question Clem, désolée ^^**

 **J'ai fini pour cette fois, je continue d'écrire mais il faudra être patient, je suis ralentie en ce moment ! A bientôt, et merci de continuer à me suivre malgré tout ça !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

Les choses bougèrent bien trop vite d'un coup. Les garçons se mirent sur le côté pour laisser le terrain libre aux filles, et Annabeth recula au maximum dans les gradins, tendue. La jeune fille n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur rien, ses pensées se bousculant d'une manière très désagréable.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda à nouveau Jason.

\- Rien, tout va bien.

\- Tu es sûre ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Le jeune homme n'imaginait pas à quel point il était proche de la vérité…

\- C'est parti pour la finale nationale de handball ! Annonça quelqu'un dans les hauts-parleurs. Cette année encore, le lycée de Goode s'est hissé en finale féminine et masculine. Les filles sont là pour remettre en jeu leur titre, et les garçons vont tenter de le gagner ! Face au lycée de Goode de New-York, nous retrouvons le lycée californien de Belmont. Honneur aux dames pour le premier match !

Le public applaudit, impatient de voir les choses sérieuses commencer, mais Annabeth n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans l'ambiance. Des images du passé venaient brouiller sa vue, tombant comme un rideau impossible à tirer de son champ de vision.

Le coup de sifflet raisonna dans le gymnase, et l'engagement fut joué, lançant la finale des filles. Piper partit en trombe à l'avant, Reyna sur sa droite avec le ballon. Leurs adversaires foncèrent sur la porteuse de balle, qui fit la passe à sa coéquipière alors démarquée. En un éclair, Piper était dans les airs, armant son tir.

La gardienne adverse n'eut aucune chance.

La balle finit au fond du filet, les joueuses entendant à peine la confirmation du premier but à cause des acclamations du public. Jason carra les épaules et se redressa fièrement alors que l'équipe se remettait en place, Piper lui faisant un clin d'œil au passage en souriant avant de se refocaliser sur son match.

Si elles avaient marqués le premier but du match, leurs adversaires ne se laissèrent pas faire. La contre-attaque fut féroce, et elles réussirent à passer entre les défenseures pour marquer à leur tour.

\- C'est pas grave, on y retourne ! S'exclama Reyna en trottinant vers le centre du terrain.

Toute la première mi-temps suivit ce schéma : dès qu'une équipe marquait, l'autre repartait de plus belle et remontait le score. La balle passait de main en main à une vitesse ahurissante, les filles courant d'un bout à l'autre du terrain sans jamais s'arrêter. Le public ne cessait de crier, encourageant les deux équipes avec énergie, tandis que les entraîneurs hurlaient des conseils et des ordres aux joueuses, leur donnant autant d'indications que possible sur l'avancée du match.

Au terme de quarante minutes, l'arbitre siffla la mi-temps, qui arrivait à point nommé pour tout le monde.

\- Super les filles, vous faîtes du bon boulot ! Fit le coach Hedge en faisant passer les bouteilles d'eau.

L'équipe vida le stock de boisson en un temps record, avant de prêter attention à ce que racontait leur entraîneur.

\- Elles sont coriaces, fit Piper en s'étirant, profitant de leur pause pour souffler et refaire sa queue de cheval.

\- C'est vrai, elles ont une bonne contre-attaque, et elles sont assez vicieuses…

\- J'ai pris un ou deux mauvais coups de coude en attaquant, confirma une autre fille de l'équipe.

Le coach leva la main pour les faire taire, même si chacune d'elles savaient qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

\- C'est rien, vous êtes solides, ce n'est pas un jeu agressif qui va vous coûter la coupe, si ?

\- Bien sûr que non, on les aura, répondit immédiatement Reyna.

\- Voilà ce que j'aime entendre ! Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : j'ai remarqué que la défenseure centrale a un jeu assez hasardeux, c'est la faiblesse de leur équipe. Passer dans les couloirs et tirer dans l'axe une fois devant la zone, elle ne pourra pas vous arrêter. En attaque ou contre-attaque, faîtes attention à leur pivot, elle est douée et a une bonne frappe. Il faut que vous renforciez la défense, pensez bien à former un rideau hermétique qui puisse se refermer dès qu'elle arrive, n'attendez pas que les attaquantes reviennent. Piper et Reyna, vous continuez exactement de la même manière, en restant mobiles et rapides. Allez les filles, la coupe est à une mi-temps de vos mains !

Après un cri de groupe, une sonnerie stridente indiqua la reprise de la finale. Les deux équipes repartirent se mettre en position, et l'arbitre tendit la balle à une attaquante de Belmont. Reyna s'approcha furtivement de Piper, se penchant pour qu'on ne l'entende pas.

\- Sa coéquipière va faire la passe au demi-centre, si on la marque, on peut attraper le ballon et shooter.

Piper acquiesça et sa capitaine se remit en place, attendant le lancement de la deuxième mi-temps. Au coup de sifflet, les deux attaquantes foncèrent sur leur cible et récupérèrent la balle comme prévu. Le but suivit quelques secondes plus tard, et Piper tapa dans la main de sa coéquipière avant de repartir vers le milieu de terrain, ravie d'à nouveau voir le score en faveur de Goode.

\- C'est ça les filles, on garde le rythme et on reste concentrées ! Cria le coach du banc de touche, s'agitant dans tout les sens.

Toute l'équipe acquiesça à l'unisson, attendant que leurs adversaires se replacent. Deux d'entre elles échangèrent un regard entendu, et le match reprit. Leur pivot attaqua en force, profitant de son élan pour bondir et tirer par-dessus le rideau défensif, mais la gardienne l'avait vu venir et arrêta son tir avec facilité.

\- Ici ! Appela Piper en levant la main, courant à toute allure.

Le ballon vola jusqu'à elle, mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers la cage adverse, Reyna vit deux filles de la défense foncer sur elle, ne semblant pas vouloir se contenter de la ralentir.

\- Devant toi !

Entendant l'avertissement, l'ailière esquiva de justesse le duo qui stoppa net sa course et fit la passe, laissant le pivot de leur équipe finaliser l'action et leur donner un but d'avance supplémentaire.

Cependant, l'agressivité croissante de l'équipe de Belmont commençait à inquiéter la capitaine de l'équipe de Goode qui fronça les sourcils en se préparant au prochain engagement, faisant signe à tout son groupe d'être vigilant.

Cette agressivité n'échappait pas non plus au public, et la petite bande assise dans les gradins commençait aussi à s'interroger.

\- C'est moi où elle ne visait absolument pas le ballon ? Demanda Hazel.

\- J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle comptait juste foncer sur Piper…

\- Heureusement que Reyna les a vu, ajouta Annabeth.

La tournure que prenait le match ne lui disait absolument rien de bon, relevant son niveau stress d'un cran supplémentaire.

\- C'était peut-être juste un coup de sang, elles vont se calmer, tenta Katie sans grande conviction.

Le match continua, l'écart commençant à se creuser entre les deux équipes. Malgré les coups bas qui continuaient de se succéder, les filles de l'équipe locale enchaînaient les buts. Piper et Reyna devenaient les cibles privilégiées, mais, aux aguets, elles esquivaient les joueuses avec agilité, restant concentrées sur leur objectif.

Alors qu'elles retournaient une fois de plus au centre du terrain après un tir réussi, Annabeth aperçut un échange silencieux entre toutes les filles de l'équipe adverse, faisant des signes discrets avant de se replacer. Quelque chose de mauvais se préparait, et cette fois-ci, la jeune fille n'était pas sûre que Piper et Reyna puissent le voir à temps…

Sur le terrain, les choses commençaient à sérieusement s'accélérer. Tout le monde commençait à fatiguer, et le tableau des scores indiquait une avance de quatre points pour Goode.

\- C'est la dernière ligne droite, tenez cinq minutes et la coupe est à vous ! Les encouragea leur entraîneur.

La balle vola à travers le terrain, rattrapée du bout des doigts pas Reyna qui la renvoya vers l'avant, Piper s'étant démarquée. La jeune fille songea un instant que le jeu était devenu trop facile, son instinct lui soufflant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de trop s'attarder sur son impression, réceptionnant la balle avant d'accélérer.

Elle n'entendit pas le cri de sa capitaine et se préparait à sauter quand on la percuta. La brune s'écrasa au sol avec lourdeur, son épaule cognant violemment le sol.

\- Piper ! Fit Jason en bondissant des gradins, cramponnant la rambarde de sécurité.

En un éclair, Reyna fut agenouillée près d'elle, entourée par le reste de l'équipe. Les garçons étaient retenus par les arbitres de touche, mais on les entendait clairement protester.

Piper se releva en se tenant l'épaule, grimaçant en fusillant du regard la fille qui l'avait jetée à terre. L'arbitre attribua un penalty en plus d'une pénalité de deux minutes pour la joueuse de Belmont. On tendit le ballon à Piper, mais elle secoua la tête et laissa la place à une coéquipière, sortant du terrain pour aller voir le coach.

\- Je vais aller voir comment elle va.

\- Je ne sais pas si on va te laisser passer Jason, objecta Annabeth.

\- Je m'en fiche.

La jeune fille aurait aimé l'accompagner pour s'assurer que sa meilleure amie était toujours en un morceau, mais c'était beaucoup trop risqué pour elle de s'approcher des joueurs pour le moment. Elle devrait attendre le retour du garçon pour en savoir plus…

Heureusement pour tout le monde, Piper pu rentrer sur le terrain après quelques minutes de repos et une poche de glace. Jason vînt se rasseoir auprès des filles dans les gradins, mais il garda une mine renfermée malgré tout.

\- Alors ? Lui demanda Hazel.

\- Ca va, rien de cassé. L'ambiance est tendue entre les deux équipes, pour les filles et les garçons en fait. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est que le début.

\- Mais il y a des arbitres, elles ne peuvent pas faire ce qu'elles veulent sur le terrain quand même !

\- Piper m'a dit qu'elles s'amusent à faire des petites fautes depuis le début. Rien d'assez méchant pour être sifflé, mais assez pour empêcher quelques balles d'aller dans les filets…

\- Mais c'est de la triche ! Protesta Katie.

Le jeune homme soupira en acquiesçant, le regard fixé sur le terrain.

\- Le match des garçons va être musclé. Les filles ont quasiment la coupe en main maintenant, il ne reste pas plus de deux minutes de jeu. Ils vont vouloir rapporter au moins un titre sur les deux, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne vont pas reculer devant une ou deux bavures pour y arriver. Je les ai entendu discuter en passant, ils se donnent la première mi-temps pour jauger le niveau de notre équipe. Si jamais le score est trop serré ou en notre faveur, ils vont faire des fautes intentionnelles pour gagner.

\- Génial…

Les dernières minutes de la finale féminine furent compliquées à apprécier pour Annabeth qui commençait à vraiment avoir du mal à tenir en place.

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match, et le public éructa, criant et applaudissant dans tout les sens. Piper sauta dans les bras de Reyna, vite rejointe par l'ensemble de l'équipe qui fêta sa victoire, formant une ronde avant de pousser un cri de guerre, finissant par se tourner vers les tribunes en levant les bras.

\- L'équipe féminine de Goode remporte pour la deuxième fois consécutive la coupe ! Annonça le commentateur au micro, alors que l'équipe adversaire enrageait dans son coin, se laissant tomber sur le banc.

Les garçons de Belmont commençaient déjà à se mettre en place, prêts à en découdre, tandis que Percy et ses amis se mêlaient à la joie des filles, les félicitant chaudement avant d'eux-même se positionner.

\- Sans attendre, laissons place à la finale masculine !

Percy s'avança sur la ligne de mi-terrain pour le tirage à pile ou face de l'engagement en même temps que le capitaine adverse. Ce dernier faisait quasiment la même taille que lui, avec le même gabarie. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Percy, ce fut le regard glacial qu'il lui lança une fois le tirage tombé en la faveur de Goode.

\- Que le meilleur gagne, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Le blond en face de lui ricana avant de lui serrer la main, serrant un peu trop fort pour montrer une vraie volonté de fair-play.

Le match s'engagea, et dès les premières actions, il se rendit compte de la violence à laquelle ils allaient avoir à faire. Profitant d'un trou dans la défense, Percy s'élança à toute allure, tirant dès que l'occasion se présenta. Le tableau afficha le premier but du match, suivit d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième et d'un quatrième. Telle une machine, on n'arrêtait plus Percy : il fonçait dans tout les sens, analysant et profitant de chaque faille dans l'équipe adverse pour agrandir l'écart des scores. La mine concentrée du jeune homme impressionna Annabeth, qui ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi déterminé. Malgré toute la force avec laquelle ses adversaires attaquaient, il réussissait toujours à voir quand et où aller, à qui passer la balle, quand attaquer, quand calmer le jeu. Quelques joueurs lui mirent des coups d'épaule ou de coude, ce qui la fit grincer des dents, mais il continuait d'attaquer, faisant grimper les scores toujours plus haut avec Léo. Même les frères Alatir affichaient une mine sérieuse, leur sourire ayant laissé place à leur envie de gagner alors qu'ils défendaient avec efficacité leur moitié de terrain, accompagnés de Nico. Dans les cages, Beckendorf faisait figure de mur, ne laissant que peu de ballons passer. Tout l'équipe fonctionnait comme un seul homme, courant d'un bout à l'autre du terrain.

L'équipe de Belmont se tenait à peu près correctement, même si ça semblait leur coûter. Annabeth sentait son pouls s'accélérer chaque fois que Percy se faisait prendre à parti dans une défense ou une contre-attaque musclée, l'adrénaline coulant à flot dans ses veines comme si c'était elle qui jouait la coupe et pas lui. A plusieurs reprises, elle sursauta en sentant la main de Jason se poser sur son poignet pour lui faire desserrer sa prise sur son bras en souriant.

Sur le terrain, Percy sentait la sueur couler sur ses tempes, et la soif commençait à se faire sentir. Bien que concentré dans le match, il était troublé par le capitaine adverse. Ses cheveux blonds et sa cicatrice lui barrant le visage lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, il avait une impression de déjà-vu…

Le coup de sifflet retentit enfin, laissant le temps au deux équipes de se reposer un peu. Annabeth ne réussit pas à tenir en place, et malgré la peur, elle descendit les marches des gradins, rejoignant discrètement l'équipe des garçons. Quand elle atteignit les bancs, le coach venait de finir son discours, les laissant ainsi boire et souffler un peu avant d'attaquer la suite du match.

\- Annabeth ? Tu as réussi à venir ?

\- C'est pas si compliqué, sourit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

\- T'es la meilleure, fit-il en buvant la moitié de sa bouteille d'un coup.

\- Tu fais un super boulot, vous avez une belle avance.

\- Ouais, mais ils sont costauds quand même en face, surtout le capitaine.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en contrôlant de justesse un frisson, attrapant la main de son petit-ami par réflexe.

\- Fait attention à toi, Jason m'a dit que s'ils ne menaient pas à la première mi-temps, ils allaient devenir violents…

\- Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai l'habitude, répondit le brun pour la rassurer.

Annabeth ne se dérida pas, et Percy l'amena contre lui, lui embrassant la tempe pour calmer ses inquiétudes. Ils discutèrent encore un instant, avant que la jeune fille ne doive retourner à sa place. Elle l'embrassa rapidement en lui souriant, lui souhaitant bonne chance avant de partir comme elle était venue.

Malheureusement, le capitaine de l'équipe de Belmont avait assisté à toute la scène, broyant sa bouteille devant la complicité du couple.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Lui demanda un coéquipier.

\- Va me chercher Ethan, tout de suite.

L'adolescent s'exécuta sans broncher, et un instant après, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau se plaça à ses côtés.

\- Il faut qu'on les attaque plus fort que ça Luke, fit-il en reniflant.

\- Je sais. Je veux que leur capitaine soit par terre dans la première minute, c'est clair ?

\- Pourquoi lui ?

Le blond lui jeta un regard perçant, et son ami comprit immédiatement.

\- Elle est ici ?

\- Je viens de le voir l'embrasser. Personne n'a le droit d'embrasser Annabeth, personne n'a le droit de la toucher à part moi. Il va payer, on le met hors-jeu dès que possible.

Son ami hocha de la tête au moment où l'arbitre venait chercher les deux équipes pour la reprise. Luke arracha presque la balle des mains de Percy quand ce dernier la lui tendit, la faisant rebondir quelques instants en attendant le lancement de la seconde mi-temps.

Quand le coup de sifflet retentit, le blond s'élança droit devant, prenant tout juste la peine d'éviter son adversaire, la rage bouillant à l'intérieur de son corps, lui faisant perdre le contrôle. Ignorant complètement les appels de balle de ses coéquipiers, il fonça seul contre le mur défensif, bondissant pour armer son tir qui termina droit dans les filets.

Les supporters de l'équipe californienne sautèrent de joie alors qu'il repartait se placer, lançant un sourire froid à Percy qui fronça les sourcils en le regardant passer.

\- C'est moi ou ce mec a complètement pété un câble, lui souffla Léo en venant à sa hauteur.

\- Dit à tout le monde de faire attention, on reste concentrés comme pour le début de match et tout se passera bien.

Le brun acquiesça avant de trottiner vers la défense, les prévenant rapidement avant de retrouver son poste, prêt à en découdre comme tout les joueurs présents sur le terrain.

La tension était palpable sur et hors du terrain, les filles chuchotant entre elles sur le banc, tandis qu'Annabeth restait figée dans les tribunes, les poings serrés, scrutant tout les gestes de Luke et Percy, priant pour que le match se termine sans dégâts.

\- Détend-toi, lui fit Katie en la bousculant gentiment, ce n'est que du sport, au pire, les garçons auront quelques égratignures.

Annabeth lui sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle avait déjà assisté à des matchs de hand, elle savait que c'était un sport assez violent physiquement, mais avec Luke sur le terrain, tout était différent. Ses amis ne savaient pas ce dont il était capable pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait…

Le match suivit son cours, et comme elle le craint, Percy trinqua. Aidé d'un de ses amis, Luke n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des sales coups, que ce soit un coup de coude ou d'épaule, allant jusqu'à le pousser à terre, ce qui lui valut une pénalité. Le jeune homme se relevait à chaque fois, mais elle avait peur qu'ils finissent par l'avoir à l'usure.

\- Trois minutes les gars ! Cria le capitaine de Goode, ses poumons le brûlant.

Le match était très dur, et il avait l'impression que toute l'équipe s'était liguée contre lui pour l'envoyer définitivement sur le banc avant la fin du match, guidée par un capitaine qu'il était de plus en plus sûr d'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, le public commençait à se lever, se faisant de plus en plus dissipé. Entourée des filles et Jason, Annabeth se tenait contre la rambarde, agrippant la barre en regardant tout le monde courir, les panneaux d'affichage donnant toujours l'avantage à l'équipe locale. L'entraîneur hurlait sur ses joueurs, mais avec le brouhaha qui résonnait dans le gymnase, personne ne l'entendait. Les garçons gardaient le cap douloureusement, Léo manquant de trébucher à cause d'un croche-pied adverse après avoir lancé la balle loin devant. Percy sprinta vers les cages, les yeux sur la balle, inconscient de l'attaque que Luke préparait contre lui. Annabeth l'aperçut faisant signe à son ami, un sourire en coin mauvais barrant son visage.

\- Percy, devant toi ! Cria-t-elle en se penchant au maximum par-dessus la rambarde.

Le jeune homme l'entendit et se tourna vivement, découvrant son adverse qui avançait à toute allure sur lui sans même prêter attention au ballon. Se préparant à l'impact qui était maintenant inévitable, Percy carra les épaules en réceptionnant la balle, faisant tomber Luke sans qu'aucune faute ne soit sifflée, et poursuivit sa course pour marquer le dernier but du match. Le coup de sifflet final retentit alors que le ballon roulait encore dans le filet, et le gymnase s'enflamma, Travis et Léo sautant sur leur capitaine qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, vite imités par le reste de l'équipe et tout le groupe des filles. Le groupe célébra ses victoires à grands coups de cris et de bonds, tandis que la plupart des joueurs adverses étaient assis sur les bancs ou allongés sur le terrain, encaissant la double défaite.

Après avoir savouré l'instant de joie avec ses amis, Percy s'écarta pour aller voir Luke, qui était assis sur le terrain, les mâchoires serrées et le regard furieux. En bon joueur, le brun lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le jeune homme le fusilla du regard avant de prendre la main tendue, se relevant en tirant sèchement sur le bras de Percy. Une fois debout face à face, Luke fit mine de le féliciter et lui mettant un coup faussement amical sur l'épaule, lui broyant la main qu'il avait gardé dans la sienne.

\- On en a pas fini, chuchota-t-il avant de le lâcher, s'éloignant à grands pas.

Déconcerté par la menace à peine voilée du garçon, Percy se remit cependant rapidement dans l'ambiance euphorique du terrain, félicitant toute l'équipe avant de saluer la foule, trottinant jusqu'aux gradins avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme grimpa non sans difficulté dans les tribunes, tout les supporters lui donnant une tape dans le dos ou le félicitant. Il remercia chacun d'entre eux, avançant lentement vers Annabeth, qui l'attendait avec un sourire et le regard fier. Dès qu'elle fut à portée de main, il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa, ses bras entourant sa taille alors qu'elle s'agrippait à sa nuque.

\- Ca va faire une superbe une pour le journal du lycée, souffla-t-elle après s'être écartée.

L'adolescent se mit à rire avant de desserrer son étreinte, souriant à sa mère qui était juste au-dessus d'eux.

\- C'était un beau match, vous avez bien mérité votre coupe, fit Jason.

\- C'est vrai qu'on l'a pas volé avec tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait ! Et les filles aussi se sont super bien battues.

\- Hey vous là-haut ! Appela Piper sous la rambarde de sécurité, dépêchez-vous de descendre sur le terrain, ça va être la remise des coupes !

Le groupe d'adolescents ne se fit pas attendre, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au milieu du terrain, où on commençait à tout installer pour la remise des prix. Jason attrapa sa petite-amie par la taille et la souleva de terre, la faisant tournoyer avant de la ramener contre lui, lui volant un baiser qu'elle s'empressa de lui reprendre.

\- Alors, ton épaule ? Lui demanda Annabeth une fois son amie redescendue sur terre.

\- C'est rien, je me suis juste cognée. Un peu de glace et tout ira bien.

\- Et toi, rien de cassé ? Murmura la blonde en se tournant vers Percy.

\- Tout est à sa place, rien n'a bougé, plaisanta-t-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

La jeune fille se laissa aller contre lui, soulagée que tout soit terminé. Luke semblait avoir disparu du gymnase, ce qui ne la dérangeait absolument pas, et bientôt on appela les deux équipes. Les arbitres remirent les coupes aux capitaines et Piper annonça une grande fête chez elle pour célébrer leurs victoires, ce qui ravit tout le monde.

Après ça, les joueurs partirent aux vestiaires et le gymnase se vida progressivement, les lycéens partant se préparer pour la soirée qui s'annonçait animée. La bande se réunit une fois ceux qui avaient joué douchés, et Percy et Reyna eurent le droit à une sortie en triomphe sur les épaules de leurs camarades, riant et savourant le goût de la victoire durement acquise.

\- Bien, tout le monde chez moi, on a une fête à préparer les amis ! Jubila Piper en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture. Léo, tu peux apporter ta sono ?

\- Ça marche !

\- Super, alors tous en route !

Le groupe d'amis quitta le parking dans la bonne humeur, suivant Piper dans les rues de Manhattan. Percy conduisait sa Jeep en chantonnant, la main d'Annabeth dans la sienne, la fenêtre ouverte laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans ses mèches noires. Pour lui, la journée n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer : se faire réveiller par sa petite-amie, passer du temps avec elle, manger en famille, gagner la coupe de la compétition nationale, et faire la fête avec ses amis. Oui, c'était une journée absolument parfaite. Même le temps était au beau fixe, les températures étant encore élevées pour un début de soirée, ce qui promettait une fête des plus agréables.

De son côté, Annabeth était légèrement moins enthousiaste. La disparition soudaine de Luke au gymnase l'inquiétait, il n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement, et il avait horreur de perdre. Elle était quasiment sûre qu'il ne l'avait pas vu lors du match, elle avait fait attention à toujours rester hors de son champ de vision, se détournant dès qu'il braquait son regard trop près d'elle.

Malgré tout, un mauvais pressentiment l'empêchait de profiter de la soirée. Quelque chose se tramait, et elle n'allait pas apprécier la surprise…

Tout le monde se gara devant la maison de Piper, celle-ci trottinant vers l'intérieur pour commencer à préparer la fête. A la voir courir dans tout les sens, on ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle venait de participer à un championnat national. Tout le monde se mit à s'agiter dans le salon et la cuisine, et en moins d'une heure, la bande était prête à célébrer les deux victoires.

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes en organisant une fête à l'improviste chez toi ? Demanda Annabeth en portant des gobelets sur la table.

\- Aucun risque, mon père est parti pour trois semaines de tournage, et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des voisins pour se plaindre.

La blonde acquiesça. En effet, dans le quartier où vivait Piper, les constructions étaient assez espacées pour que la musique ne les gêne pas. En même temps, les maisons n'étaient habitées qu'une petite partie de l'année, leurs propriétaires étant aux quatre coins du monde pour travailler.

\- Et voilà ta sono princesse ! S'écria Léo en entrant dans le salon avec tout son matériel.

\- Super ! Branche-moi ça que la fête commence !

\- C'est comme si c'était fait.

S'attaquant aux câbles, le garçon eut finit l'installation en une poignée de minutes et lança la musique à fond, donnant le départ aux festivités. Apparemment, la nouvelle de la soirée s'était propagée sur les réseaux sociaux, et Annabeth eut l'impression que le lycée tout entier était réuni. Des groupes étaient réunis un peu partout : pendant que certains traînaient dans la cuisine, d'autres dansaient dans le salon. Il y avait tellement de monde que même les escaliers étaient occupés par une bande d'adolescents scandant le nom des chefs d'équipes, leur donnant une tape sur l'épaule ou dans le dos quand ils passaient près d'eux.

\- On dirait que tu as du succès, sourit Annabeth en tendant un verre à son petit-ami.

\- Ouais, mais si quelqu'un me frappe encore une fois l'épaule, je sens qu'elle va se déboîter.

La jeune fille se mit à rire au moment où un de leur camarade passa, donnant une tape amicale à Percy qui gémit.

\- Tu devrais être heureux, c'est la fête, vous avez gagné, l'année est presque terminée…

\- Et j'ai une super petite-amie, conclu-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

La jeune fille lui rendit son baiser en passant un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui. Elle réussissait enfin à se détendre et à profiter de la soirée avec Percy, se laissant même entraîner par Piper dans le salon pour danser un peu.

Toute cette joie et cette légèreté ne dura cependant pas longtemps.

La soirée était maintenant bien avancée, la musique raisonnait dans toute la maison jusque sur la terrasse et tout le monde s'amusait et profitait de la fête lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Personne n'y prêta trop attention, puisque des gens entraient et sortaient sans cesse, mais en tournant la tête, Annabeth découvrit le nouvel arrivant et se figea.

Des cheveux blonds, un regard bleu glacial et un sourire carnassier, pas de doute, c'était bien Luke qui venait d'apparaître.

Celui-ci la remarqua et son sourire s'agrandit quand il lui fit un signe de la tête. La jeune fille le regarda du coin de l'œil et finit par interrompre Piper, avec qui elle discutait.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai trop chaud à l'intérieur. Je vais aller prendre l'air cinq minutes, je reviens juste après.

\- Pas de problème ! Lui répondit sa meilleure amie avant de se tourner vers Jason, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'entraîner au milieu du salon et danser avec lui.

Une fois seule, Annabeth se dirigea vers l'extérieur, slalomant entre les adolescents pour atteindre la terrasse. L'espace était bondée, aussi décida-t-elle d'aller sur le côté dans l'herbe. L'espace était plongé dans la pénombre, ce qui l'arrangea. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'on la voit en compagnie de Luke, qui elle en était sûre, l'avait suivie.

Son instinct lui donna raison une seconde plus tard, quand une silhouette lui bloqua la vue. Se laissant le temps de prendre une grande inspiration, elle fit ensuite face au blond, les bras croisés contre la poitrine.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir Annabeth, commença-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Luke ?

Le jeune homme fit un pas vers elle en riant, s'appuyant contre le mur de la maison en gardant les yeux fixés sur elle.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un est à cran, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, c'est une fête entre amis.

\- Et alors ? On a déjà été plus qu'amis toi et moi…

Tout en parlant, il tendit la main vers son bras, qu'elle s'empressa de repousser, gardant la tête droite.

\- Annabeth, soupira-t-il, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, mais je regrette.

\- Oh vraiment, tu regrettes ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Tu n'avais pas l'air de regretter grand-chose quand je t'ai trouvé en train d'embrasser une autre fille.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, on était jeunes, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je veux que tu me donnes une chance, tu verras, je sais que je suis celui qu'il te faut.

\- Je suis avec quelqu'un.

A la mention de Percy, l'expression de Luke se durcit et il serra les poings.

\- J'ai vu ça oui. Qui aurait put deviner que la grande Annabeth Chase avait un faible pour les capitaine d'équipe de sport ?

\- Je ne sors pas avec lui pour ça. Il est sincère avec moi, il m'écoute et ne joue pas avec mes sentiments. Je ne suis pas un stupide pari pour lui, contrairement à ce que j'étais pour toi.

Le poing du blond s'écrasa contre le mur et Annabeth retînt un frisson. Luke sembla voir la désapprobation dans son regard car il souffla et afficha à nouveau un sourire sur son visage.

\- Je sais que j'ai été nul avec toi, mais j'essaie vraiment de faire des efforts. Je vais changer pour toi, tu vas voir, on peux tout reprendre à zéro ensemble.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, je l'ai très bien vu sur le terrain toute à l'heure. Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ta petite personne. Tu es prêt à tout pour obtenir ce que tu veux, quitte à blesser les autres. La vérité Luke, c'est que si tu es là ce soir, c'est parce que tu ne supportes pas que j'aie tourné la page et que j'aie trouvé quelqu'un pour te remplacer, quelqu'un de mille fois mieux que toi, lâcha Annabeth d'un ton acerbe.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Rugit le garçon en la plaquant contre le mur. On sait tout les deux que c'est faux, tu ne peux pas le préférer à moi, je suis meilleur que cet imbécile.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire.

Un éclat menaçant brilla dans le regard du jeune homme, qui se rapprocha encore d'Annabeth, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Rappelle-toi comme tu adorais que je te prenne dans mes bras. Tu souriais tout le temps à mes côtés, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Allez, admet-le Annabeth. Rappelle-toi des sorties le soir, comme la fois où on était sortis en douce pour se promener sur la baie de San Francisco.

Oh, elle s'en rappelait très bien. Sue s'était rendue compte de sa sortie et l'avait lourdement réprimandée.

\- Tu as eu ta chance, et tu l'as gâché. Passe à autre chose.

\- Hors de question. Tu es à moi, ce Jackson n'a pas le droit de te toucher, il n'a pas le droit de t'embrasser, il n'a pas le droit de t'approcher !

\- Mais tu délires complètement ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur ma vie, pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?!

Le regarde Luke s'assombrit alors qu'il resserrait sa poigne autour de ses bras, les lui broyant. Son sourire malsain qu'il arborait plus tôt revînt retrousser ses lèvres, alors qu'il se collait complètement à elle, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement pour s'échapper.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Susurra-t-il. Moi je ne crois pas. Je suis sûre que tu rêves encore de moi, que quand il t'embrasse, tu imagines que c'est moi. Laisse-moi te le prouver.

Lâchant un de ses bras, Luke lui attrapa le menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Annabeth en profita pour placer son bras libre entre eux, poussant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait pour l'éloigner d'elle. Ses efforts ne servirent malheureusement pas à grand-chose, si ce n'est amuser le jeune homme.

\- Ça suffit, laisse-moi partir, fit-elle à voix basse, tentant une fois de plus de le repousser.

Luke éclata de rire en lui tirant le menton vers le haut, s'humectant les lèvres en gardant le regard rivé sur les siennes.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris dans sa phrase ?

La question stoppa Luke, qui tourna vivement la tête vers la personne qui venait de la poser, gardant néanmoins sa prise sur Annabeth. Son regard croisa celui de Percy, et son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il passait un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. L'adolescente posa ses mains à plat sur son torse et le poussa violemment, mais il était bien trop occupé à se délecter de la fureur du brun.

\- Percy ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir, sourit-il le plus naturellement du monde. Je suis désolé, mais on est en pleine conversation, si tu pouvais nous laisser…

\- Lâche-la immédiatement, gronda le jeune homme.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Percy serra les poings et fit un pas en avant, mais Annabeth secoua la tête, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas intervenir. Elle pouvait s'en sortir seule, et elle ne voulait pas que les deux garçons se battent. Le jeune homme se figea, mais ses mâchoires contractées lui laissèrent entendre qu'il ne se retiendrait pas longtemps.

\- C'est fini Luke. Tu devrais partir, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Partir ? Mais on commence à peine à s'amuser…

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui tira le visage sur le côté, lui frôlant la joue des lèvres en gardant le regard sur Percy avec une joie mauvaise et un sourire suffisant.

Ce fut le geste de trop. Annabeth le gifla avec force, et profitant de l'hébétement de Luke, elle le repoussa et se dégagea, faisant un pas en arrière en se frottant la joue avec une moue.

\- Espèce de…Siffla-t-il de rage.

Le blond leva la main en s'approchant de la jeune fille, et Percy vit rouge. Annabeth n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se jetait sur Luke, le plaquant au sol sans ménagement.

\- Comment oses-tu lever la main sur elle ?! Cracha-t-il.

Se dégageant, Luke envoya son poing dans les côtes de Percy, se relevant en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Elle est à moi ! Rugit le blond.

Ne tenant plus, Percy se laissa envahir par la colère et le frappa au visage, le sonnant. Jamais Annabeth ne l'avait vu aussi violent, et elle n'aimait pas du tout cette facette du jeune homme, peu importe la raison pour laquelle il se battait.

Luke sauta sur Percy et lui rendit son coup au visage, le faisant trébucher. Profitant de l'instabilité des jambes du brun, il le faucha et s'assit sur lui en le tenant par le col. Percy ne se laissa pas faire, profitant de leur proximité pour lui donner plusieurs coups au visage et dans le ventre, jusqu'à inverser leurs places. En position de force, il commença à enchaîner les coups, le regard tellement assombri que ses pupilles avaient l'air totalement noires.

\- Annabeth n'est pas un objet ! Hurla-t-il, ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup. Elle n'appartient à personne, et elle mérite bien mieux qu'un pauvre type dans ton genre !

\- Parce que tu crois être mieux que moi ?!

Percy le fit taire d'un coup dans le nez, et Luke grogna, portant la main sur son visage malgré les coups qui pleuvaient, essuyant le sang qui commençait à couler. Annabeth s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, tentant de le calmer.

\- Arrête, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans cette état, fit-elle en tirant sur son bras pour essayer de l'éloigner.

Le garçon semblait prêt à la suivre et s'apprêtait à se relever, mais Luke lui décocha un coup dans la mâchoire et le semblant de calme et de contrôle que Percy avait recouvré s'évapora. Entraîné loin d'Annabeth par son adversaire, il se releva et les coups s'enchaînèrent des deux côtés. Des adolescents qui étaient jusque-là sur la terrasse s'approchèrent en murmurant, se demandant ce qui se passait, quand Jason, Léo et Piper firent irruption, découvrant la bagarre.

Les deux garçons s'interposèrent immédiatement, Jason maintenant Luke tandis que Léo tentait de faire de même avec son ami. Piper s'approcha d'Annabeth, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tout va bien ? On a entendu des cris par-dessus la musique.

\- C'est bon, merci.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lança sèchement la brune vers Luke.

\- C'est pas tes oignons.

\- Tu es chez moi, alors si.

Luke la fusilla du regard, mais Jason le poussa dans un coin, faisant signe à tout le monde de les laisser tranquille. La foule qui s'était regroupée se dispersa, mais les discussions allaient bon train, tout le monde se demandant pourquoi les deux garçons se battaient.

\- Tu sais quoi, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu veux, fiche le camp.

Luke haussa un sourcil en faisant un pas vers Piper, mais Jason l'attrapa avant qu'il ne l'approche davantage, le dissuadant d'un regard. L'adolescent se dégagea d'un coup de coude avant de s'essuyer le visage d'un geste de main rageur.

\- C'est bon, j'en ai marre. Je laisse tomber pour cette fois, mais on en a pas fini Annabeth, je reviendrai.

\- Au revoir Luke, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Le blond ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, se dirigeant vers la route à grands pas, donnant un coup d'épaule à Léo et Percy en passant entre eux. Annabeth tourna la tête vers ce dernier, les bras serrés contre la poitrine. Il serrait toujours les poings et les mâchoires, mais son regard était moins sombre. Il garda la tête penchée vers le sol, respirant bruyamment alors que leurs amis se réunissaient près de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu en viennes à te battre ? Lui demanda Piper.

\- Il a manqué de respect à Annabeth, il l'avait piégée et il allait l'embrasser quand je suis arrivé.

L'intéressée les rejoint et commença à inspecter les mains et le visage du garçon sans rien dire, évitant son regard.

\- Elle est assez grande pour se défendre, non ? Je te croyais assez grand pour maîtriser tes élans de mâle primitif !

\- Il a levé la main sur elle ! Répondit-il d'un ton tranchant.

Sa meilleure amie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma, se calmant. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il s'était mis dans cet état…

Annabeth finit son observation avant de soupirer, se frottant le front en fermant les yeux un instant.

\- On va rentrer, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Tu es sûre ? J'ai de quoi nettoyer ses plaies dans la salle de bain.

\- Je suis désolée, mais tout ça a un peu tué mon envie de faire la fête, et je pense que c'est pareil pour Percy. Il vaut mieux qu'on y aille, plutôt que de plomber l'ambiance.

Le garçon acquiesça, et personne n'insista, sentant la tension émanant d'Annabeth et la colère encore présente chez Percy qui menaçait de ressortir à tout moment. La jeune fille partit chercher leurs affaires, sentant tout les regards s'attarder sur elle, la mettant d'encore plus mauvaise humeur.

\- Bien, on se voit lundi, profitez de la fin de la soirée, conclut-elle en passant la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule.

\- Envoyez-moi un message dès que vous êtes rentrés.

Annabeth hocha de la tête et suivit Percy jusqu'à la voiture, grimpant sur le siège passager sans un mot. Le jeune homme s'installa et les reconduisit, gardant les deux mains serrées sur le volant et le regard fixé sur la route devant lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait prêt à discuter de ce qui venait de se passer, et c'est en silence qu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, posant leurs bagages dans l'entrée.

\- Viens, je vais m'occuper de tout ça. Il vaudrait mieux que Sally ne soit pas au courant, souffla-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

Percy se laissa faire en prenant la main qu'elle tendait, la serrant doucement en montant vers sa chambre. Elle le laissa s'asseoir sur son lit avant d'aller chercher la pharmacie dans la pièce d'à côté, posant la boite par-terre avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Là, répondit-il en lui montrant son arcade gauche du doigt.

La jeune fille passa l'index sur la zone blessée et il tressaillit en sentant la douleur se réveiller. Annabeth s'occupa de lui sans faire attention à ses gémissements, désinfectant ses coupures. Sa lèvre était fendue, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Ses phalanges étaient écorchés, et il allait avoir un bleu au visage, et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ne cacherait ça.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, souffla-t-elle en rangeant tout après avoir fini.

\- Il t'avait bloqué Annabeth, répondit Percy d'une voix rauque.

Croisant enfin son regard, elle vit la colère briller dans ses pupilles sombres. Sa propre colère se révéla, et elle tenta de la canaliser en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin que tu viennes.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé faire ?! J'aurais dû rester planté en face de lui alors qu'il te tenait dans ses bras contre ta volonté ? J'aurais dû le laisser faire peut-être ?

\- Je sais me débrouiller ! Contra Annabeth en faisant volte-face. Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour apprendre à me défendre je te signale, je sais comment le gérer, c'est mon ex !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si je n'étais pas intervenu ? Tu l'aurais laissé faire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait ?

L'adolescente observa son petit-ami un instant, préférant prendre son temps plutôt que de répondre tout de suite. Elle ne tenait pas à le blesser avec une réponse trop acerbe.

\- Tu sais très bien que non. Il serait parti de toute façon, tu n'avais pas à la frapper.

\- Bien sûr, j'aurais du le regarder et attendre sagement sur le côté qu'il te frappe, je suis bête.

Se disputer avec Annabeth était loin d'être quelque chose d'agréable. Percy aurait mille fois préféré qu'elle vienne s'allonger avec lui dans son lit et qu'ils finissent cette soirée tranquillement, mais il était persuadé d'avoir raison sur ce sujet. Luke était allé trop loin, et il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

\- Je ne suis pas une pauvre fille qui a besoin qu'on la défende ! Explosa Annabeth en serrant les poings de frustration.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Mais c'est ce que tu penses !

\- Il allait te frapper Annabeth ! Hurla-t-il en envoyant son poing dans son armoire sous le coup de la colère.

La jeune fille se calma net, l'observant un instant avec les yeux écarquillés avant d'afficher un masque neutre. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état, et jamais elle ne l'avait pensé capable d'entrer dans une telle fureur. Malgré elle, elle se renferma, croisant les bras contre la poitrine en regardant sur le côté.

Percy remarqua immédiatement son changement d'attitude, ce qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. La lueur effrayée qu'il venait de voir passer dans ses yeux l'inquiéta, et il reprit momentanément le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Pardon, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, murmura-t-il en tendant la main ver elle.

Avec horreur, il la vit faire un pas en arrière, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- On est tout les deux fatigués, je ferais mieux d'y aller.

\- Annabeth attend, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme lui, jamais je ne te ferais du mal…

\- J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, on se voit plus tard.

\- Attends, je…

La jeune fille leva la main, l'empêchant de l'approcher davantage. Percy s'immobilisa, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

\- Essaie de te reposer, on en discutera quand on sera tout les deux plus calme. Bonne nuit Percy.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle passa le pas de la porte et disparut dans l'ombre. Se retrouvant tout seul dans sa chambre, le jeune homme se passa les mains dans les cheveux avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit, enfouissant le visage dans ses oreillers en poussant un gros soupir. La journée n'aurait pas pu moins bien se terminer...

* * *

 **Bonjour ! J'ai réussi à trouver un peu de temps pendant ma période de révisions pour écrire ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous a plu.**

 **Je ne m'étend pas cette fois-ci dans ma note de fin de chapitre, mes examens aspirent absolument toute mon énergie. J'attends de lire vos commentaire avec joie, et je vous dis à bientôt !**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

Au réveil, Percy sentit son crâne le lancer. Il se tourna pour regarder l'heure et soupira en se rendant compte que la matinée débutait à peine.

Le jeune homme s'était endormi avec difficulté, tournant comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre à ressasser la soirée. La fatigue physique avait fini par avoir raison de lui, mais il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, tournant dans son lit en repensant à sa dispute avec Annabeth.

Des images de la soirée passée lui revenaient à l'esprit, faisant bouillonner la colère en lui. Il revoyait Luke la tenir contre le mur dans l'ombre, il le voyait lui chuchoter tout un tas de choses avec son sourire malsain en lui tenant fermement le visage dans sa main, prêt à l'embrasser.

Quand Percy était revenu de la cuisine après s'être absenté quelques instants pour discuter avec des amis, il avait cherché Annabeth du regard dans la foule, en vain. Il avait fini par retrouver Piper dans le salon en train de danser avec Jason, et lui avait demandé si elle savait où la jeune fille était passée. S'arrêtant à peine de danser, elle lui avait montré la terrasse du doigt, et le garçon était parti vers l'extérieur, se frayant un chemin entre toutes les personnes présentes jusqu'à sentir le vent frais sur son visage. Cette fraîcheur lui avait fait le plus grand bien, mais Annabeth demeurait introuvable, et son instinct lui avait soufflé que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Des sons de voix l'avaient attiré sur le côté de la maison, et il avait découvert Luke et Annabeth, le garçon ayant réussi à la coincer entre son corps et le mur, immobilisant la blonde qui ne semblait pas ravie par la situation. C'est à ce moment qu'il l'avait reconnu : le garçon sur la photo, celle qu'il avait trouvé des mois auparavant en rendant une visite nocturne à Annabeth pour la première fois.

La suite des événements était encore floue dans sa tête. Il se souvenait du début, quand Annabeth lui avait fait signe de ne pas intervenir, de la gifle qu'elle avait assené à Luke, qui s'était redressé une fois la surprise passée, levant le bras.

Ce geste avait tout déclenché. Percy avait vu le danger et s'était jeté sur le jeune homme sans réfléchir, ne pensant qu'à protéger Annabeth. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle prenne un coup de plus dans sa vie, surtout s'il pouvait lui éviter ça. Après le premier coup, tout s'était enchaîné avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, et sa colère l'avait emporté, lui faisant complètement perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Annabeth avait essayé de l'arrêter, mais Luke en avait profité pour le frapper, et il était reparti de plus belle, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois tiré en arrière par Jason.

Après une nuit de sommeil, il avait compris son erreur. Il comprenait pourquoi Annabeth s'était montrée aussi froide avec lui une fois la bagarre terminée. Il n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans le jeu de Luke, qui n'avait attendu que ça de sa part. Il avait voulu le pousser à bout, il avait voulu qu'il perde ses moyens, qu'il montre cette part de lui.

Annabeth n'avait connu que les coups et les cris depuis toute petite, et la nuit dernière, il lui avait montré que lui aussi pouvait être violent. Il lui avait montré qu'il était comme Luke…

Se passant une main sur le visage, il siffla entre ses dents en sentant une douleur vive lui picoter l'arcade sourcilière. En observant ses mains, il réalisa à quel point il était allé loin. Le bandage qui couvrait son poing droit montrait quelques tâches de sang, et sa main était légèrement écorchée au niveau de la paume.

Se levant péniblement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et constata avec un soupir frustré les dégâts de son dérapage. Deux gros bleus maquillaient son torse au niveau des côtes, sa lèvre était coupée, comme son arcade sourcilière, qui en plus de montrer une coupure était colorée et un peu gonflée. Entre ça et ses mains, il était impossible pour lui de cacher ce qui était arrivé, sa mère allait forcément le voir…

Repartant dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds, il enfila un jogging et un sweat-shirt, espérant pouvoir passer inaperçu, et descendit au salon.

Personne n'était encore réveillé, aussi en profita-t-il pour prendre un petit-déjeuner rapide avant de remonter dans sa chambre, s'y cachant le plus longtemps possible. Le jeune homme passa par la fenêtre pour rejoindre le toit, observant le quartier s'éveiller en même temps que le soleil. L'air était encore un peu frais, ce qui lui fit du bien, apaisant ses pensées. Il retourna dans sa chambre après un moment, quand les rues commencèrent à devenir trop agitées, et rongea son frein, jouant aux jeux vidéos, rangeant sa chambre, réparant un de ses skateboards. Mais peu importe l'occupation, son esprit restait tourné vers Annabeth et la veille. Il vérifiait ses notifications toutes les deux minutes, espérant voir le nom de la jeune fille apparaître à tout instant, sans succès. Le temps paraissait passer au ralenti alors qu'il avait fini par se rallonger sur son lit, lançant une balle de tennis au-dessus de sa tête pour s'occuper.

Quelques heures après son réveil, sa mère l'appela pour le déjeuner, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il sentit l'appréhension grandir en lui à chaque pas qu'il fit le rapprochant de sa mère, et hésita un instant à faire semblant d'être malade avant de se résigner à affronter son regard.

Sally ne le vit pas tout de suite, occupée à ranger ses feuillets alors que Paul finissait de préparer le repas. Le jeune homme voulut mettre sa capuche pour cacher son visage, mais ça n'aurait fait qu'accentuer l'attention sur lui.

\- Alors cette fête ? Demanda sa mère alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

\- Ça va.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la table sans appétit, quand Sally se tourna enfin vers lui. Elle eut un hoquet étranglé en découvrant le visage de son fils, et lâcha de suite ses affaires pour s'approcher de lui.

\- Mon dieu Persée, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Percy tressaillit en entendant sa mère l'appeler par son vrai prénom et baissa les yeux.

\- On peut en parler après manger s'il te plaît ? Souffla-t-il alors qu'elle lui tournait le visage pour inspecter ses blessures, les sourcils froncés.

Sally le regarda dans les yeux, puis finit par acquiescer. Percy la remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de s'asseoir, gardant le silence pendant toute la durée du repas. Paul jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme, l'interrogeant indirectement sur l'état de son beau-fils, mais elle secoua la tête, et il ne fit aucune remarque sur le sujet, se contentant de tenir la conversation à Sally.

Le jeune homme se leva et fit la vaisselle sans faire aucun commentaire, n'étant pas d'humeur à discuter. Il savait d'avance qu'il n'allait pas passer un bon moment une fois revenu dans le salon.

Comme prévu, sa mère l'attendait pour discuter, assise dans le fauteuil, les bras croisés et une mine inquiète. La voir ainsi ne faisait qu'ajouter à la culpabilité que ressentait Percy.

\- Bien, je t'écoute maintenant, fit-elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Le brun s'exécuta et joignit ses mains devant lui, s'appuyant sur ses avants-bras, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas avouer ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère, il ne voulait pas la décevoir, et il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire tout haut ce qu'il savait intérieurement.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la soirée ?

\- Je me suis battu, finit-il par dire, honteux.

\- Mais enfin Percy, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Relevant la tête, il observa le visage de sa mère. Elle était toujours inquiète, mais il n'y avait pas de déception dans ses yeux. Elle lui laissait le bénéfice du doute.

\- Tu te souviens du capitaine de l'équipe de hand contre qui on a joué ? C'est aussi l'ex d'Annabeth. Il est venu à la fête chez Piper, et il l'a coincée contre le mur dehors, à l'abri des regards. Quand je suis arrivé, elle se débattait alors qu'il lui tenait le visage d'une main et l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Je lui ai dit de la lâcher, mais il a rit et il a continué. Elle l'a giflé et s'est éloignée de lui, mais il allait la frapper.

Percy marqua une pause à ce moment, serrant les dents pour se calmer. Sa mère quitta le fauteuil pour venir s'installer à ses côtés, posant une de ses mains sur les siennes pour le détendre et l'encourager à continuer.

\- J'ai eu peur pour elle, dit-il d'une voix étranglée, alors j'ai sauté sur Luke. Annabeth a essayé de nous séparer, mais ça n'a pas marché, c'est Jason et Léo qui nous ont arrêtés. On a fini par rentrer, elle s'est occupée de moi mais on a commencé à se disputer. Elle m'en voulait d'être intervenu et de m'être battu avec Luke. Le ton est monté, on se criait dessus, et j'ai craqué, j'ai mis un coup de poing dans mon armoire. Je lui ai fait peur, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

Sally passa une de ses mains dans son dos dans un geste rassurant, tentant de le calmer alors qu'il tremblait.

\- Elle a reculé quand j'ai tendu la main vers elle, elle ne m'a même pas regardé. Tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était la protéger maman…

\- Je sais mon chéri, je sais, souffla-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Je suis certaine qu'elle le sait aussi Percy, mais tu n'aurais pas dû te battre.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment.

\- Avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle n'a pas besoin de voir plus de violence. Te voir dans cet état, ça a dû la remuer. Mais Annabeth est une jeune fille intelligente, je suis sûre que si tu t'excuses et que tu lui promets de ne pas recommencer, elle te pardonnera. Ce n'est qu'une dispute, tout les couples traversent ça. L'important, c'est d'en parler calmement, de mettre les choses à plat.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça lentement le jeune homme, je vais l'appeler.

\- Bien.

Sally se leva en soupirant, suivie par Percy qui posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je sais que je t'ai déçue. Je ne recommencerai pas.

\- Je ne suis pas fière de toi, mais tes motivations étaient justes. Contente-toi de ne pas recommencer si tu te retrouves de nouveau dans ce genre de situation.

\- Merci maman.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui avant de monter à l'étage avec son téléphone, composant rapidement le numéro d'Annabeth. Percy attendit qu'elle décroche en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre, essayant de faire descendre la tension.

\- Allô ? Entendit-il après deux sonneries.

\- Annabeth, c'est Percy, commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et s'assit dans son lit, son genou tressautant alors qu'il cherchait le courage de continuer.

\- J'aimerais qu'on discute d'hier en face à face si tu veux bien.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle après un moment.

\- Je passe te chercher ?

\- Je t'attends.

\- Je serai là dans dix minutes.

Percy raccrocha et se leva, troquant son jogging pour un jeans avant de descendre. L'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa petite-amie avait été froid, mais c'était un début. Au moins, elle acceptait de parler avec lui. En prenant ses clés, il enfila une casquette, essayant de cacher ses blessures au mieux.

Comme prévu, il arriva devant chez Annabeth une dizaine de minutes après son départ. La jeune fille sortit de la maison et traversa la rue pour le rejoindre, montant dans la voiture sans un mot. Percy n'insista pas, se contentant de les conduire, jetant des coups d'œil vers elle de temps en temps.

Le jeune homme se gara sur le parking de l'aquarium et fit le tour du véhicule pour ouvrir la porte d'Annabeth, marchant à ses côtés jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. L'écart entre eux le remuait, il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il préférait largement quand il lui tenait la main et qu'elle souriait à une de ses blagues, plutôt que de marcher chacun de son côté sans contact, le visage fermé.

Avec les températures assez agréables, les gens préféraient les activités en extérieur, et le lieu était désert. Percy passa les guichets devant Annabeth et les guida vers la salle sans parois, laissant l'atmosphère du lieu l'apaiser à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les galeries.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent un mot durant leur marche, Annabeth observant les différents bassins d'un regard vide, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle avait passé la nuit à ressasser le déroulé de la soirée, revoyant Percy frapper Luke chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux pour essayer de dormir. Cette image brutale était tellement contraire au Percy qu'elle connaissait, celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse, qu'il lui était difficile de penser qu'il s'agissait de la même personne.

Elle comprenait qu'il ait voulu la défendre, vraiment. Son intention était bonne, mais le voir asséner des coups de poings sans s'arrêter, le voir crier, perdre tout contrôle de lui-même…

Voir de quoi il était capable avait fait ressurgir toutes ses peurs d'un coup. Il l'avait effrayée, chose qu'elle pensait impossible.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la salle circulaire, celle où il lui avait parlé de son père lorsqu'ils étaient venus pour la première fois. Tout ça lui semblait si lointain…

Percy avança jusqu'à la vitre, observant une tortue passer en souriant, et elle retrouva le Percy qu'elle connaissait. Malheureusement, le bleu qu'il arborait sur son visage la ramena aux événements de la veille, et à ce pourquoi ils étaient là.

Annabeth s'avança près de lui, regardant les poissons nager sans rien dire, attendant que le jeune homme dise quelque chose.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû le frapper, finit-il par murmurer, le regard fixé sur l'aquarium.

Malgré son envie dévorante de lui répondre, l'adolescente se retînt et l'observa du coin de l'œil, le laissant poursuivre.

\- J'ai vraiment essayé de me contrôler tu sais, c'était dur de le voir te tenir contre lui, avec sa main écrasant ton visage. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais quand il a levé la main sur toi, j'ai dérapé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te frappe, je voulais te protéger. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était t'éviter de vivre ça encore une fois.

La jeune fille l'écoutait avec attention, les sourcils légèrement froncés, les mains posées sur le rebord de l'aquarium. Elle était tellement prise par ses pensées qu'elle tressaillit en sentant les longs doigts de Percy effleurer les siens. Elle ne se dégagea cependant pas, et il se tourna complètement vers elle, entrelaçant leurs mains.

\- Je comptais juste le repousser et m'éloigner, mais les choses se sont enchaînées et j'ai perdu le contrôle. Quand je l'ai vu prêt à te frapper, ça m'a rappelé Gabe et ma mère, et je ne pouvais pas me contenter de le regarder faire sans réagir. Je ne voulais pas que tu vois cette partie-là de moi, et je sais que je t'ai fait peur. Je pense toujours que je devais réagir, mais pas de cette façon. Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour mon comportement, mais j'espère quand même que tu pourras me pardonner, et qu'on pourra continuer à avancer ensemble.

Chacun regardait l'autre dans les yeux, Percy ayant retourné sa casquette pour dégager son visage, penchant la tête vers Annabeth, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Celle-ci affichait un masque insondable, ne laissant rien voir des multiples émotions qui se bousculaient en elle. Sa colère était toujours présente avec sa déception, mais elles s'éteignaient petit à petit, au rythme des caresses du pouce du garçon sur ses phalanges. Ses mains, bien qu'écorchées et caleuses, étaient chaudes et rassurantes. Elle sentait à la fois sa force et sa douceur dans la pression de leurs paumes.

\- Je comprends ton intention Percy, et ça me touche que tu veuilles prendre soin de moi, mais tu dois garder en tête que je sais m'occuper de moi-même. J'ai appris à gérer ce genre de situation, et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on vienne à ma rescousse. Il faut que tu aies confiance en mes capacités et en mes décisions.

Le brun hocha de la tête sans la quitter des yeux, le cœur battant, conscient qu'elle n'avait pas encore accepté ses excuses de façon claire.

\- Je sais de quoi tu es capable, j'en ai fait les frais plusieurs fois pendant nos chamailleries.

Le coin de la bouche de la blonde se redressa dans un semblant de sourire, ce qui fit automatiquement sourire Percy. Annabeth recouvra cependant rapidement son impassibilité, et la tension noua de nouveau l'estomac du jeune homme, qui se cramponna à la main de sa petite-amie.

Lentement, Annabeth leva sa main libre vers son visage, et l'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'elle allait le gifler. Au lieu de ça, elle posa sa paume sur sa joue et lui caressa le visage. Elle passa son index puis son pouce sur son arcade sourcilière, prenant garde de ne pas appuyer trop fort. Percy se retrouva pétrifié, à la merci de ses gestes, toute pensée cohérente l'abandonnant.

Le pouce d'Annabeth glissa le long de sa joue avant d'effleurer ses lèvres, et le jeune homme sentit sa respiration se couper. Le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur lui continuait de l'étonner chaque jour. Comment réussissait-elle à faire ça ? Ressentait-elle la même chose quand les rôles étaient inversés ? Il espérait que oui.

\- Jure-moi de ne jamais recommencer, murmura-t-elle enfin.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier pour répondre.

\- Je te le jure.

Annabeth le jaugea, s'assurant de sa sincérité, puis l'attira à elle lentement et l'embrassa. Percy soupira de soulagement en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux avant de s'écarter, collant son front au sien.

\- J'aime pas quand on se dispute, fit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Moi non plus, j'ai à peine dormi à cause de cette histoire.

\- Moi qui croyais être le seul à avoir passé une sale nuit.

\- Je peux te garantir que non, rit la jeune fille.

Percy lui embrassa la tempe avant de poser son menton sur le sommet du crâne de la blonde, observant les alentours. Il savourait cette réconciliation avec joie, ses bras ne quittant pas la taille d'Annabeth. Cette dernière avait posé sa joue contre son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur en contemplant le ballet aquatique qui les entourait.

Le tumulte qui avait secoué le couple s'éloignait avec le son du clapotis de l'eau, alors que leur respiration s'étaient accordées. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne brisèrent le silence ambiant, se contentant d'observer les alentours, leurs regards se croisant de temps en temps. Ils firent tranquillement le tour de la pièce, Percy gardant son bras autour des épaules de la blonde, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui embrasser la joue ou la tempe toute les minutes. Annabeth râlait et le repoussait mollement, mais ces gestes faisaient rire le brun et il continua jusqu'à ce qu'une famille entre dans la pièce.

\- Viens, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais montré ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu verras bien quand on y sera, sourit-il en l'entraînant dans les couloirs.

L'intensité des lumières baissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans une aile de l'aquarium qu'elle ne connaissait pas. A un moment, ils entrèrent dans un couloir sombre, et Percy se plaça devant elle sans lui lâcher la main, la guidant dans la pièce.

Annabeth ne vit pas tout de suite ce que contenait les bassins, le jeune homme lui barrant la vue. Il finit cependant par se décaler, et elle comprit pourquoi la salle était plongée dans la pénombre.

Les bassins contenaient en fait des espèces phosphorescentes. Des centaines de poissons nageaient regroupés en bancs, créant une lumière diffuse et ondulante. La jeune fille s'approcha en silence, posant la main sur la vitre, la tête penchée légèrement en arrière pour ne rien rater du spectacle.

\- Les poissons phosphorescents ont des organes luminescents parce qu'ils abritent des bactéries lumineuses émettant des photons grâce à une molécule excitée à la suite d'une oxydation, lui expliqua Percy.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un a révisé son chapitre sur la bioluminescence.

\- J'ai une superbe petite-amie qui m'a préparé un calendrier de révisions, et j'ai plutôt intérêt à le tenir avec elle.

\- Elle a l'air géniale, il faudra que tu me la présentes.

Le jeune homme rit doucement avant de poser sa main sur la joue de l'adolescente, la lui caressant avant de se pencher vers sa bouche. Annabeth se laissa faire avec plaisir, souriant quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Ses mains agrippèrent le devant du sweat-shirt du garçon, et elle lui vola encore un baiser avant de le lâcher, faisant le tour de la pièce, lisant les panneaux leur donnant des informations sur les différentes espèces qui peuplaient l'aquarium. Percy la laissa faire un moment, puis craqua et la rejoignit, se plaçant derrière elle en l'enlaçant, ne la lâchant pas quand elle commença à marcher.

\- On va finir par tomber Percy, lâche-moi !

\- Jamais !

La blonde éclata de rire alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de sa taille, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou tout en suivant ses pas. Ils avaient une démarche de manchot, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souciait, s'amusant ensemble comme deux adolescents ordinaires.

Ces petits moments d'insouciance était tout ce dont Annabeth avait besoin. Ils lui permettaient de se rappeler que malgré tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver, elle restait une jeune fille de bientôt dix-huit ans, et qu'elle avait encore des tas de choses à découvrir dans la vie.

Et elle espérait bien réaliser cette aventure avec Percy.

Repartant vers la sortie en fin d'après-midi avec leur démarche de manchot suite à un message de Sally, ils passèrent devant des membres du personnel de l'établissement qui les saluèrent et rirent en les voyant faire. Percy ne la lâcha qu'une fois arrivés devant la voiture, lui ouvrant la portière comme il le faisait toujours avant de faire le tour du véhicule pour la rejoindre dans l'habitacle.

\- On a le temps de prendre un café ? Demanda la jeune fille alors qu'il démarrait.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, mais pour toi je vais essayer.

Annabeth sourit et lui embrassa la joue alors qu'ils sortaient du parking, et le brun prit la route de leur café, roulant aussi vite que possible. Il eut quelques sueurs froide au détour de certaines avenues, mais atteignit la destination sans aucune rayure sur sa carrosserie, s'arrêtant sur une place de livraison.

\- Si jamais quelqu'un klaxonne, déplace la voiture ! Lança Percy en sortant.

\- Mais je n'ai pas le permis !

Le garçon ne l'entendit sans doute pas, courant vers la porte pour aller chercher leurs cafés. Annabeth l'attendit patiemment, jetant des coups d'œil sur les côtés en espérant que personne ne viendrait réclamer la place. Son portable vibra, et une notification s'afficha sur l'écran.

 _« Alors, vous vous êtes réconciliés avec Percy ? »_

Après être rentrée chez elle, Annabeth s'était préparée à se coucher, mais Piper l'avait appelée, inquiète. Elle avait passé un moment au téléphone avec sa meilleure amie, qui l'avait en partie aidée à se calmer. C'était grâce à elle que la jeune fille avait compris les actes de son petit-ami. Elle n'avait pas put entièrement justifier sa réaction, car elle ne voulait pas que Piper soit au courant pour Isabel, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance maintenant que tout était réglé avec Percy.

Annabeth tapa rapidement sa réponse, remerciant la jeune fille pour ses conseils et son soutien, quand Percy arriva. Il grimpa à la hâte et lui tendit son gobelet, plaçant le sien dans le creux prévu à cet effet entre les deux sièges avants.

\- Tu n'as pas eu de soucis ?

\- Non, personne n'est venu. Comment ça se fait que tu aies été aussi rapide ? Le café est bondé, et la queue arrive presque jusqu'à la porte, demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils reprenaient la route.

\- Katie m'a servi en douce.

Annabeth haussa un sourcil en le regardant, et le jeune homme lui fit son plus beau sourire en coin, à demi tourné vers elle. La jeune file n'eut cependant pas le loisir de lui dire quoi que ce soit, car son portable vibra à nouveau, et elle rit en lisant le message de son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Moi aussi je veux rire, lança Percy.

\- C'est Piper, elle voulait savoir si on s'était réconciliés.

\- Oh, bien sûr qu'on s'est réconciliés, c'était juste une petite dispute.

Le jeune homme profita d'un feu rouge pour attraper son café et en but une gorgée, regardant devant lui un instant avant de s'arrêter, marquant une courte pause avant de braquer son regard vers Annabeth, soudain inquiet de ne pas l'avoir entendu confirmer ses dires.

\- Pas vrai ? Je veux dire, c'était juste une dispute comme tout les couples en ont, et maintenant tout va bien entre nous, il n'y a plus de problème, hein ?

La blonde le détailla un instant sans réagir, observant son regard soucieux, ses sourcils froncés et son corps soudain beaucoup plus tendu avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Oui Percy, tout va bien, fit-elle en posant sa main sur son avant-bras pour le rassurer.

Le jeune homme soupira et se détendit, posant son gobelet avant d'embrasser furtivement Annabeth.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, marmonna-t-il en se redressant.

\- C'était drôle.

\- Non, absolument pas.

La lueur de peur qu'elle intercepta dans ses pupilles calma quelque peu ses rires. Il avait vraiment craint qu'elle dise autre chose...

\- Tu as raison, fit-elle en entrelaçant leurs mains, pardon.

Percy passa son pouce sur ses phalanges pour lui montrer que ça allait, avant de la regarder du coin de l'œil, son sourire revenant sur son visage.

\- J'ai toujours raison, dit-il enfin.

\- Pardon ?

\- Allez, admet-le !

\- Je suis désolée Percy, mais je n'aime pas mentir.

La suite du trajet se fit dans une ambiance qui était à l'opposée de celle qui avait régné dans la voiture à l'aller, le couple se chamaillant et riant.

Sally fut ravie de voir la jeune fille et l'accueillit chaleureusement, la serrant dans ses bras tandis que Percy se mettait à l'aise, retirant sa casquette et ses chaussures.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour le bruit qu'on a fait hier, s'excusa Annabeth en retirant à son tour sa veste.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On était pas vraiment discrets quand on est rentrés avec Percy, et je pensais qu'on avait fini par vous réveillez avec Paul.

\- Je ne sais pas pour Paul, mais je n'ai rien entendu personnellement.

\- Tant mieux, sourit la jeune fille.

Sally lui frotta le bras avant de rejoindre son compagnon dans la cuisine pour l'aider à finir de tout préparer. Percy et l'adolescente mirent rapidement le couvert, et une fois la tâche terminée, le jeune homme s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, attendant patiemment que le repas soit fin prêt pour passer à table.

Après s'être assurée que personne n'avait besoin d'aide dans la cuisine, Annabeth revînt dans le salon et s'approcha de lui. Sans rien dire, elle s'assit sur une de ses cuisses, ses jambes reposant entre celles de Percy, un bras passé autour de ses épaules pour assurer sa position. Le brun l'accueillit contre lui avec plaisir, nouant ses bras autour de la jeune fille en posant sa tête contre son épaule, souriant alors qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans la masse sombre sans grand succès. Il la rapprocha encore un peu de lui en réajustant leur position et en resserrant sa prise, en profitant pour déposer un baiser dans le cou de l'adolescente qui laissa échapper un petit rire. Ce son provoqua un frisson dans le dos du garçon, qui remonta le long de sa colonne jusqu'au niveau de sa nuque.

Le calme était de retour, et il comptait bien en savourer chaque seconde.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec le trentième chapitre !**

 **J'ai cru comprendre que les notifications n'avaient pas fonctionné pour le chapitre précédent, j'espère que tout est revenu à la normal pour celui-ci. Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires, j'ai adoré les différentes réactions que j'ai pu lire pour le chapitre précédent. Je tiens aussi à vous dire merci pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté pendant mes révisions, j'en ai presque fini avec les examens. Bon courage à tous ceux qui sont dans les révisions !**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et à ceux qui découvrent tout juste ma fanfiction, c'est un plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez sur mes chapitres, vous arrivez toujours à me faire sourire.**

 **Je m'en retourne de ce pas pour continuer d'écrire, on se retrouve bientôt !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

Le problème avec le calme, c'est que ça ne dure jamais.

Le mois de juin débutait tout juste, et avec lui les dernières révisions. Il restait environ quatre semaines à Percy et ses amis pour finir de tout apprendre avant que les examens commencent, et tout le groupe s'était mis d'accord pour organiser des séances collectives de test.

C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés autour d'une grande table au CDI du lycée mardi après-midi, travaillant par petits groupes selon les matières qui les intéressaient. Annabeth révisait son français avec Piper tandis que Léo s'occupait de donner un cours de soutien en espagnol au frères Alatir et à Hazel. Katie et Calypso s'interrogeaient mutuellement sur leurs fiches de mathématiques, et Frank prenait des notes dès que l'une d'elles parlait d'une formule qu'il n'avait pas encore apprise. Assis au bout de la table, Charles et Silena se concentraient sur la littérature, ou plutôt le jeune homme buvait les paroles de sa petite-amie en hochant de la tête, son regard ne se détachant pas un instant de son visage. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître cependant, Percy était le plus efficace dans ses révisions depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés. Épaulé par Nico avec qui il enchaînait les quiz de leurs livres de biologie, il connaissait déjà les trois-quarts de son programme. L'aide combinée de son ami avec celui d'Annabeth lui avait permis de prendre une avance confortable dans son travail, ce qui lui changeait agréablement de la panique générale avec ses révisions de dernière minute qu'il avait l'habitude de vivre en général.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Fit Travis en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, soupirant devant un extrait de texte espagnol.

\- Un verbe, répondit Léo.

\- Et ça c'est quoi ?

\- T'es sérieux ? C'est transparent !

\- Tu sais Léo, un peu d'humilité ne te tuera pas, intervint Piper en souriant.

\- Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends par ici ? Je suis désolé que tu ne réussisses pas à avoir plus de douze en espagnol, mais si tu veux tu peux te joindre au cours que je donne.

La jeune fille lui lança une boulette de papier au visage comme réponse, et avant que quelqu'un puisse intervenir, la table se transforma en champ de bataille. Les stylos volaient dans tout les sens, et les sons de voix commençaient à devenir trop élevés pour une bibliothèque.

\- Calmez-vous ou on va avoir des problèmes ! Tenta Annabeth, sans grand effet.

Elle évita tout juste un tube de colle et laissa tomber, reprenant sa lecture de fiche en dressant un livre devant elle histoire de ne rien recevoir, priant pour qu'ils ne soient pas repérés.

Autant espérer qu'il neige.

Comme on pouvait le prévoir, la chargée du CDI se leva de son bureau et s'avança vers leur table, croisant les bras en découvrant le désordre régnant.

\- Le CDI n'est pas une cours de récréation, si vous voulez vous amuser, il vous suffit de sortir, dit-elle en portant sur eux un regard de désapprobation.

\- Mais personne ne s'est plaint, objecta Léo en faisant tourner son stylo autour de son doigt.

Tout le reste du groupe soupira et marmonna, alors que la femme qui se tenait devant eux gagnait une teinte de rouge, offusquée que le jeune homme montre un tel aplomb.

\- Ramassez vos affaires et sortez, ordonna-t-elle.

Les adolescents tentèrent de négocier, mais elle se contenta de faire un pas de côté en leur indiquant la porte de la main. Forcée de partir, la bande rangea le désordre qu'ils avaient mis et sortirent, traînant dans les couloirs.

\- T'étais vraiment obligé de répondre Léo ? Demanda Katie.

\- Mais personne ne s'était plaint, on avait rien fait de mal !

Certains soupirèrent, tandis que Travis et Connor riaient, comme d'habitude. Percy rattrapa Piper juste avant qu'elle ne frappe leur ami, lui tenant le poignet en l'air en riant alors qu'elle tentait de se libérer.

\- Et on va faire comment pour réviser maintenant ? Parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'elle nous accepte à nouveau.

\- C'est pas grave, on a qu'à s'installer là, proposa Léo.

\- Là ? Tu veux dire dans les couloirs ?

\- Ouais ! Y a de la place pour tout le monde, et au moins on sera pas virés !

\- Léo, c'est un couloir, fit Annabeth. Non seulement ce n'est pas un lieu pour travailler, mais en plus on se fera virer à coup sûr. On va être gênés par d'autres élèves, et on va déranger des cours.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules, et l'adolescente soupira, laissant pendre son sac au bout de son bras. Percy rit devant la scène et se rapprocha d'elle, marchant derrière le reste du groupe.

\- C'est la première fois que tu te fais virer de quelque part, n'est-ce pas ? Lui souffla-t-il en souriant.

\- La deuxième en fait, répondit-elle mine de rien.

Le jeune homme marqua un arrêt, et Annabeth eut du mal à retenir son rire. Incertain de ce qu'il avait entendu, il revînt à la hauteur de la jeune fille et la fixa, attendant une explication.

\- On dirait que tu es surpris, sourit-elle.

\- C'est impossible, tu n'as pas pu être virée d'où que ce soit.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es Annabeth Chase !

La blonde éclata de rire et le laissa mariner encore un petit peu, savourant l'air médusé de son petit-ami. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle réussissait à le surprendre quand il s'agissait d'elle, il la connaissait tellement bien maintenant que les occasions se faisaient rares.

\- C'était quand j'habitais encore en Californie. J'avais quatorze ans, et mon professeur de physique s'était trompé dans une explication. Je lui ai fait remarquer son erreur, et disons qu'il ne l'a pas très bien pris. Il a nié s'être trompé, et j'ai insisté. Il m'a ensuite dit que c'était lui le professeur et que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, et je lui ai fait comprendre que j'étais la plus qualifiée de nous deux.

\- Tu n'as pas osé répondre à ton professeur quand même ? Rit Percy.

\- Quand il s'agit de rétablir la vérité, aucune autorité ne peut me faire taire, répliqua-t-elle.

Le brun laissa sa tête tomber en arrière en éclatant de rire, tandis qu'Annabeth relevait le menton avec un air fière, le regard brillant de malice.

\- Et il t'a viré de la salle ?

\- J'ai fini chez le principal, mais ça valait le coup.

Percy secoua la tête avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, lui embrassant le sommet du crâne en s'imaginant la scène avec une petite Annabeth remettant un adulte à sa place.

\- Bon, on a tous fini les cours aujourd'hui ? Demanda Connor.

Tout le monde se regarda en hochant de la tête, avant de rediriger leur attention sur le garçon, attendant la suite.

\- Ça vous dit qu'on sorte ? On a qu'à aller boire quelque chose en terrasse, histoire de profiter du beau temps un petit peu !

\- Carrément ! S'exclama Léo en sautillant. J'en ai marre d'être enfermé à réviser.

\- Même quand je suis là ? Fit Calypso en se glissant à ses côtés.

\- C'est différent quand tu es là, beaucoup mieux.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle fait ça, soupira Connor.

\- C'est tout le pouvoir de l'amour, lui fit Piper en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel, mais la jeune fille commença à lui poser des questions sur sa petite-amie idéale. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie, avançant vers les rues près du lycée. Ils trouvèrent assez facilement un café au soleil, près d'un petit parc avec une fontaine. La terrasse accueillait déjà quelques clients, mais il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle soit bondée, ce qui les arrangea bien. Après avoir collé quelques tables, les adolescents s'installèrent et reprirent leurs discussions après avoir passé leur commande.

\- Au fait, comment va Jason ? Demanda Percy à Piper.

\- Bien, mais il est assez fatigué ces derniers temps. Les examens pratiques ont déjà commencé pour lui, il tient à peine une demie-heure au téléphone le soir.

\- Personne ne peut tenir plus d'une demie-heure au téléphone avec toi en même temps…

La jeune fille prit un air blessé avant de le pousser, ce qui fit rire Percy. De son côté, Annabeth était en pleine conversation avec Katie à propos d'une exposition qui avait lieu en ce moment à Manhattan. Ne voulant pas les interrompre, le brun entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune fille et attira sa main à ses lèvres, l'embrassant d'un air absent. Ce contact furtif stoppa net le fil des pensées d'Annabeth, qui fixa son amie sans entendre sa question.

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

L'adolescente secoua légèrement la tête afin de sortir de sa transe et battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de réussir à se concentrer sur la jeune fille plutôt que sur son petit-ami.

\- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

Katie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis observa le couple d'un œil espiègle, souriant.

\- On est distraite ? Fit-elle à la place.

Annabeth rougit alors que Percy souriait à leur amie. Il se redressa et se fit plus attentif à leur discussion, mais la jeune fille le repoussa gentiment, l'embrassant avant de retourner à sa conversation. Percy la couva du regard un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un de leurs amis l'interpelle. Il se tourna alors et entama à son tour une discussion en sirotant son soda, mais sa main ne quitta pas un instant celle d'Annabeth.

Le ciel commençait à se teinter d'orange quand le groupe se dispersa, rejoignant leurs voitures sur le parking du lycée. Percy et Annabeth restèrent dehors un peu plus longtemps, profitant de la fin de l'après-midi pour se promener seul à seul. Le couple marcha un moment dans le quartier, regardant à travers les vitrines des boutiques, avant de faire un tour vers le petit parc par lequel ils étaient passés pour trouver le café. Le temps passa bien trop vite à leur goût, et l'heure de rentrer arriva. Percy reconduit Annabeth jusque chez elle, mais la retînt au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir de l'habitacle.

\- Je dois vraiment rentrer Percy, rit-elle entre deux baisers, je dois vérifier les devoirs de mes petits frères.

\- Ils ne sont pas à cinq minutes près, répondit-il en encadrant son visage de ses mains, lui volant un autre baiser.

La jeune fille sourit contre les lèvres du brun puis posa son front contre le sien, enserrant ses poignets de ses doigts.

\- Sally et Paul vont t'attendre pour dîner si tu ne rentres pas maintenant.

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est ça ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, et file.

Annabeth relâcha sa prise et recula, attrapant son sac avant de sortir de la voiture après avoir embrassé le garçon une dernière fois.

\- Annabeth !

A mi-chemin entre la voiture et le perron, l'adolescente se retourna en soupirant, penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Percy ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Je peux venir ce soir ?

\- Percy…

\- S'il te plaît !

La jeune fille se pinça l'arête du nez, et le garçon entrevit une ouverture. Il joignit les mains devant lui et fit la moue, attendant patiemment alors qu'Annabeth le fixait, se mordillant la lèvre.

\- D'accord, finit-elle par craquer.

Percy sourit de toutes ses dents et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais elle leva la main, le stoppant dans son élan.

\- Mais à une condition. Tu viens avec ton livre d'histoire, et on révisera un chapitre avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le jeune homme fit une grimace qui arracha un rire à sa petite-amie, puis hocha de la tête.

\- Marché conclu, je serai là pour neuf heures.

\- Entendu, bon appétit !

\- Toi aussi, à toute à l'heure !

Annabeth secoua la main en lui faisant un clin d'œil, le regardant reprendre la route avant de rentrer, filant vers la chambre de Bobby et Matthew, s'attaquant à la correction de leurs exercices d'anglais.

Percy ne perdit pas de temps, mangeant en prenant tout juste le temps de mâcher. Les soirées qu'il passait chez Annabeth étaient ses moments préférés. Quand ils étaient seuls tout les deux, elle se permettait de lâcher complètement prise, d'être elle-même entièrement, sans avoir à se contenir de peur de faire une erreur et d'en dire trop à propos de son secret.

\- Doucement Percy, tu vas finir par t'étouffer ! S'exclama Sally.

\- Aucun risque, articula-t-il la bouche pleine.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils dans sa direction et il sourit avant d'avaler, ralentissant sensiblement le rythme.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi pressé ?

\- Oh, je pense qu'il a un rendez-vous, sourit Paul.

Le jeune homme rougit et acquiesça, ce qui fit rire sa mère. Après avoir avalé son verre d'eau d'une traite, il se leva et débarrassa sa place, puis fila à l'étage pour prendre une douche rapide avant de se rhabiller en vitesse, manquant de tomber en marchant sur un de ses skates.

\- J'y vais ! Lança-t-il en attrapant ses clés, ouvrant la porte.

\- Attend Percy !

Le garçon se stoppa et tourna la tête, gardant la main sur la poignée de la porte, jouant avec ses clés dans son autre main. Sally s'approcha de son fils après avoir posé son livre sur la table basse.

\- On est en semaine, alors tu connais la règle.

\- Je doit être rentré à onze heures, récita-t-il docilement.

\- Bien, dit bonjour à Annabeth pour moi.

Percy hocha de la tête et embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de filer, courant dans les escaliers en regardant l'heure pour s'assurer qu'il était dans les temps.

Comme d'habitude, il se gara au bout de la rue et la remonta à pied, se glissant le plus discrètement possible jusque sous la chambre d'Annabeth. Il se hissa ensuite en agrippant la gouttière jusqu'à la fenêtre et passa par l'ouverture, se faufilant à pas de loup jusqu'à sa petite-amie. Elle était en train de travailler comme d'habitude, et ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer à cause de ses écouteurs. Percy en profita et s'arrêta derrière la blonde, lui cachant les yeux de ses mains. La jeune fille sursauta et retira un écouteur, posant ses mains sur celles de Percy.

\- Devine qui c'est ? Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Annabeth retira ses mains de ses yeux en souriant et releva la tête alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser.

\- Pile à l'heure, fit-elle en refermant ses cahiers, tournant sur sa chaise pour lui faire face.

\- Comme toujours.

\- Ou pas.

\- Je suis quelqu'un de ponctuel ! Se défendit Percy.

\- On sait tout les deux que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Non, contra Annabeth en souriant.

\- Si !

\- Non, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Bon d'accord, céda-t-il finalement, mais quand c'est pour toi, je suis toujours à l'heure.

\- C'est vrai, sourit la blonde en se levant de sa chaise, emportant avec elle un livre qui traînait.

Passant devant le jeune homme pour aller ranger l'ouvrage à sa place, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, ce qui le fit sourire. Il s'assit au bord du lit et la laissa remettre de l'ordre sur son bureau, l'observant silencieusement. La voir s'activer afin de laisser la surface impeccable l'amusait toujours, et il ne manquait jamais une occasion pour se moquer gentiment d'elle à propos de son goût poussé pour le rangement.

Attendant qu'elle termine, il sortit son livre d'histoire et le feuilleta, prenant de l'avance afin de pouvoir passer une maximum de temps libre avec Annabeth après.

\- Alors, tu avances ? L'interrogea-t-elle en s'installant finalement sur son lit à côté du brun, jetant un œil au livre par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je finis la guerre de sécession. Tu peux m'interroger, que je vois ce que ça donne ?

\- Bien sûr, donne-moi ton livre.

Percy commença à réciter son cours sous la surveillance de sa petite-amie, qui en profita pour réviser en même temps. Elle corrigea les quelques fautes qu'il fit, et l'aida quand il réalisa une fiche récapitulant les points majeurs. En moins d'une heure ils étaient débarrassés des révisions, et le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps pour passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Annabeth, la ramenant contre lui en nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. L'adolescente se laissa faire sans broncher, passant une de ses mains dans la nuque de son petit-ami, l'autre dans son dos, se relaxant. Elle était toujours surprise par le besoin constant d'affection qu'avait Percy, même si elle s'était aperçue de son côté tactile dès le début. Cette facette de sa personnalité se répercutait sur elle, et elle avait découvert qu'elle aimait elle aussi les contacts physiques affectueux. Quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec Percy, ils avaient déjà pris l'habitude de se tenir la main ou de s'enlacer, mais certains autres gestes lui avaient demandé un peu plus de temps avant qu'elle apprenne à les apprécier. Elle avait eu du mal à le laisser jouer avec ses cheveux en particulier, car Isabel s'en servait pour l'attraper, mais aujourd'hui elle était la première à guider la main de Percy dans ses boucles blondes quand ils étaient seuls.

La respiration de Percy commençait à ralentir, et Annabeth se demanda s'il ne s'endormait pas. Elle s'immobilisa un instant, mais le garçon ne réagit pas.

\- Percy ? Appela-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme émit un son étouffé et réajusta sa position. Quand Annabeth retira ses mains de son dos et sa nuque, il grogna, protestant pour qu'elle les remettent à leur place, mais la jeune fille rit et s'écarta légèrement, délogeant le visage du brun de son cou.

\- Percy, tu es en train de t'endormir.

\- C'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

\- Ah oui ?

Annabeth profita qu'il ait les yeux fermés pour commencer à le chatouiller, ce qui provoqua une réaction immédiate chez le jeune homme. Se contorsionnant dans tout les sens, il finit par rouler sur lui-même sous les éclats de rire de la blonde.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu viens de déclencher, fit-il en se redressant, arborant son sourire en coin aux lèvres.

\- Oh non, répondit-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Oh si, tu vas voir.

Percy bondit et contre-attaqua, faisant courir ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune fille qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, gesticulant dans l'espoir de se soustraire à la prise du garçon. Après quelques efforts supplémentaires, elle réussit à passer au-dessus et tenta d'immobiliser les mains de Percy, lui attrapant les poignets avant de les repousser contre le matelas en reprenant son souffle. Le jeune homme la laissa faire en souriant, faisant semblant de vouloir recommencer à plusieurs reprises pour faire réagir Annabeth, riant quand elle le fusilla du regard. Maintenu contre le lit, il observa la jeune fille encore légèrement essoufflée, et son regard coula vers un détail sur son avant-bras gauche. Son sourire s'effaça, et il fronça les sourcils pour mieux voir la coupure.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en passant son pouce dessus.

\- Oh, rien du tout, je jouais avec Bobby et je me suis coupée.

\- Je ne suis pas Piper, comment est-ce que tu t'es réellement fait ça ?

Le sourire d'Annabeth disparut à son tour, mais elle garda le silence, évitant son regard. Une pensée glaça le sang de Percy.

Et si Isabel n'était pas partie ?

Il balaya l'idée en une seconde. Non, Annabeth lui avait dit que son père avait demandé le divorce, qu'il lui avait dit de partir de la maison. Elle ne pouvait plus rien lui faire, elle ne vivait ici…

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, tentant de se convaincre que ce n'était rien, mais les images affluaient dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Annabeth fît un mouvement et son tee-shirt se souleva un petit peu. Percy sentit son cœur s'arrêter avant de commencer à battre avec force, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

Il tendit la main vers le tissu, mais la jeune fille tenta de le repousser mollement.

\- Percy, non…

Ne l'écoutant pas, il attrapa le rebord du vêtement et le releva, révélant un hématome formant une empreinte de semelle sur ses côtes. Il fixa la blessure un instant sans cligner des yeux, immobile alors qu'Annabeth soupirait en baissant la tête. Elle finit pas se redresser, s'asseyant sur le lit en gardant les yeux fixés sur ses mains, et Percy l'imita, encore sous le choc. Il s'adossa contre la tête de lit et finit par poser le regard sur Annabeth, à court de mots.

\- Tu m'as menti… murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire ça Percy, je te le jure…

\- Mais tu l'as fait.

Sa réponse sonnait plus comme un constat qu'une accusation. Son estomac semblait peser de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, et le silence qui régnait dans la chambre était assourdissant.

\- Isabel est toujours là, c'est ça ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il se raccrochait à l'espoir fou que peut-être, avec de la chance, la réponse serait négative. Peut-être qu'il y avait une autre explication, peut-être que…

Annabeth hocha de la tête, le regard empli de peine croisant le sien pour la première fois, et il prit une grande inspiration pour contenir le tumulte d'émotions qui l'assaillit. Tout ce temps, il avait cru qu'elle était débarrassée de sa belle-mère. Il avait pensé qu'elle allait enfin réussir à se reconstruire, passer à autre chose, mais non. Pendant des mois, elle avait continué d'endurer le même calvaire, et il n'avait rien vu.

Le jeune homme commença à se remémorer toutes les fois où un doute lui avait traversé l'esprit, toutes les fois où Annabeth lui avait semblé ailleurs, tout les petits tics, les sursauts, les grimaces quand elle se chamaillait avec quelqu'un de la bande, lui y compris. Toutes ces fois où son regard s'était voilé, tout ces soirs où elle l'avait obligé à partir un peu précipitamment. Il comprenait maintenant, mais il était trop tard.

Ne supportant pas la vérité, il se leva et longea le mur, commençant à faire des allers-retours dans la pièce, les mains derrière le crâne. Annabeth le laissa faire en gardant le silence, et il vînt se rasseoir à côté d'elle en serrant les dents, appuyant ses avants-bras sur ses cuisses en joignant les mains devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit que c'était fini ?

La jeune fille l'observa avec un sourire triste, les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Quand je suis rentrée après avoir passé le week-end chez toi, j'avais vraiment l'intention de tout dire à mon père. Je suis allée le voir dans son bureau, mais au moment où j'allais lui avouer ce qu'elle me faisait, je l'ai entendu rentrer avec les garçons. Ils ont couru vers nous pour raconter leur journée, et il les a écouté. J'ai attendu, je me suis dis que je pouvais attendre qu'ils aient fini pour lui parler, mais elle est arrivée et s'est installée contre l'encadrement de la porte. Je crois qu'elle a deviné ce que j'allais faire, et elle est restée là. Je suis repartie dans ma chambre, et à la première occasion qui s'est présentée, elle m'a rappelée qu'il valait mieux que je me tienne à carreaux…

Percy garda ses yeux plongés dans les siens, l'écoutant sans ciller, espérant à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller. Seulement voilà, certains cauchemars étaient bien réels, et on ne pouvait pas s'en échapper juste en ouvrant les yeux après une mauvaise nuit.

\- Avant-hier, elle a jugé que je n'avais pas mis la table correctement, continua Annabeth. Elle m'a coupé en m'arrachant un couteau des mains quand je faisais la vaisselle après le repas, et elle a commencé à me frapper. Je ne pouvais rien dire Percy, mes frères regardaient la télé dans le salon, juste à côté.

Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme, mais il resta immobile, tentant de se maîtriser. Annabeth avait vécu tout ces mois de violence sans personne à qui parler, sans personne pour la soutenir. Quel imbécile il faisait...

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Tu avais l'air si heureux quand je t'ai annoncé que c'était fini, je n'avait pas le cœur de te faire replonger dans tout ça. Je sais que tu as l'impression de m'avoir laissé vivre tout toute seule, mais tu m'as aidé à tenir. Grâce à tout les moments qu'on a partagé, j'ai réussi à résister. Tu étais mon échappatoire, tu me donnes du courage, et avec toi j'ai l'espoir qu'un jour toute cette situation soit derrière moi. Un jour, je partirai d'ici, et elle ne pourra plus rien contre moi, je serai libre. Il ne me reste plus longtemps, ce sera bientôt du passé.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu aurais dû être libre de vivre ta vie Annabeth. Tu aurais dû me parler de tout ça, plutôt que de le vivre seule.

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues, et elle s'approcha pour les essuyer, lui caressant le visage en même temps. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui en pleurant, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se retenir alors qu'elle lui murmurait des mots de réconfort à l'oreille.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, lui souffla-t-il, j'aurais dû le voir, j'aurais dû être là pour toi.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Percy, tu n'as rien fait de mal, au contraire. Tu es le petit-ami idéal, sans toi je n'aurais pas tenu jusque-là.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais les larmes du jeune homme lui donnèrent une saveur amère. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir le tenir à l'écart, lui laisser croire que tout était fini. Elle avait prévu de tout révéler à son père une fois à l'université, quand elle serait hors d'atteinte pour Isabel, en faisant en sorte que Percy n'apprenne jamais la vérité, mais son plan avait échoué.

\- Excuse-moi, articula-t-il en se levant, allant vers la fenêtre pour prendre un peu l'air et se calmer.

Annabeth le laissa un moment, avant de s'approcher avec un paquet de mouchoirs, le tendant au garçon qui avait les mains appuyées contre le rebord.

\- Merci, fit-il avant de se moucher.

\- Les examens sont dans moins d'un mois, et après ça elle ne pourra plus rien me faire. Je peux y arriver, ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Non Annabeth, c'est trop. Tu ne peux plus laisser passer ça, elle n'a pas le droit de te frapper, elle doit répondre de ses actes !

\- Un mois, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Tu mérites mieux que ça, contra Percy en serrant les poings.

Annabeth effleura des doigts ses mains en cherchant son regard du sien, lui souriant.

\- Un mois, et je préviens mon père.

Percy s'apprêtait à répondre, quand un bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée attira leur attention. Le jeune homme se figea, attendant avec appréhension d'en connaître l'origine.

\- Annabeth !

Entendre la voix d'Isabel lui procura un frisson désagréable le long de la colonne vertébrale, et il ferma les yeux en serrant les mâchoires.

\- N'y va pas.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, répondit l'adolescente.

\- Annabeth, s'il te plaît, reste ici avec moi, supplia-t-il dans un souffle.

La jeune fille serra les dents. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir rester avec lui, ne pas avoir à se soucier de sa belle-mère, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était coincée pour le moment, obligée de lui obéir, et cette impuissance la rongeait.

\- Annabeth ! Cria Isabel.

L'adolescente avança vers la porte et l'entre-ouvrit, passant la tête par l'entrebâillement pour regarder vers le bas de l'escalier où sa belle-mère l'attendait, le visage fermé.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, fit-elle, consciente du regard de Percy qui pesait sur son dos.

\- Il vaudrait mieux, répliqua la femme sur un ton plus bas, plus menaçant.

Repoussant la porte en se retournant, elle croisa le regard de Percy et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant ses pupilles. D'ordinaire si brillantes et pleines de joie, elles étaient aussi sombres que l'océan lors d'une nuit de tempête.

Le jeune homme tendit la main vers la blonde, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Annabeth prit doucement sa main et la serra dans la sienne, s'avançant vers lui jusqu'à sentir son souffle saccadé sur son visage. Sans rien dire, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, caressant sa joue de sa main libre. Quand elle recula, il garda les yeux fermés, cramponnant ses doigts avec l'énergie du désespoir.

\- Percy… Murmura Annabeth en desserrant sa prise sur sa main.

Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, il la lâcha, gardant toujours les yeux clos. La jeune fille recula jusqu'à la porte, s'arrêtant un instant après être sortie de la chambre.

\- Je reviens vite, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur ces mots, elle descendit en laissant la porte entrebâillée, rejoignant sa belle-mère. Percy s'approcha silencieusement, prenant garde de ne pas être repéré. D'où il était, il pouvait entendre la discussion presque aussi bien que s'il était en bas avec elles.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, lâcha Isabel d'un ton sec.

\- Je finissais un devoir.

\- Je m'en fiche, quand je t'appelle, tu viens. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, même pour toi.

Percy serra les dents, se retenant difficilement de descendre pour tirer Annabeth de ce cauchemar.

\- Plus vite que ça, j'ai eu une longue journée et j'aimerais manger avant demain matin si ce n'est pas trop demandé !

\- Je vais aussi vite que je peux, répliqua calmement la jeune fille.

Même de la chambre, Percy entendit le claquement de la gifle qu'Isabel lui asséna.

S'éloignant de la porte en se retenant de tout faire valser dans la pièce, le jeune homme sortit son portable de sa poche, fixant l'écran noir un instant avant de composer le numéro de la police, tapant du pied en attendant que quelqu'un décroche.

\- Commissariat de Manhattan je vous écoute ?

\- Je suis témoin de maltraitance, j'ai besoin d'aide, répondit-il.

\- Est-ce que vous ou la victime courrez un danger immédiat pour vos vies ?

\- Non, mais ma petite-amie va être blessée si vous ne faîtes rien.

\- Nous allons envoyer une patrouille, avez-vous une adresse à me communiquer ?

Percy s'exécuta en marchant à grands pas dans la pièce, résistant non sans peine à l'envie d'intervenir par lui-même. La seule chose qui l'empêchait d'aller arrêter Isabel, c'était sa connaissance des lois sur le sujet. Il savait que, malheureusement, une arrestation en flagrant délit était la seule manière de s'assurer que la belle-mère d'Annabeth soit embarquée le soir-même et soit incriminée à coup sûr.

\- Une équipe située près de vous est en route, elle sera là d'ici quelques minutes. Ne vous mettez pas en danger en tentant d'agir, attendez que les autorités arrivent.

\- D'accord.

\- Vous pouvez raccrocher.

Le jeune homme termina l'appel et regarda l'heure, se postant près de la fenêtre en scrutant la route. Le temps passa horriblement lentement, et même s'il essayait de ne pas écouter ce qui se passait en bas, certains sons étouffés lui parvenaient, lui soulevant l'estomac en plus de mettre ses nerfs à vif.

Quand la voiture de police entra dans son champs de vision, il passa par la fenêtre, rejoignant au plus vite la terre ferme. Les deux policiers sortirent de leur véhicule au moment où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, et ils le hélèrent, lui sommant de s'immobiliser le temps qu'ils arrivent à sa hauteur.

\- C'est moi qui vous aie appelé pour le cas de maltraitance, dit-il les mains levées quand les hommes furent à portée de voix, il faut que vous vous dépêchiez, elle est à l'intérieur !

\- Vous avez vu quelque chose ? Interrogea l'un des agents.

\- Ma petite-amie avait une coupure au bras et un bleu fait par un coup de pied sur les côtes. Sa belle-mère est en train de la frapper en ce moment, intervenez !

\- Calmez-vous jeune homme, lui demanda l'autre homme en faisant signe à son coéquipier.

\- Je vous en prie, elle est en train de prendre des coups, il faut faire quelque chose.

Les deux policiers se dirigèrent vers la maison, et un bruit de fracas provenant de la cuisine les fit réagir. Ils entrèrent directement dans la maison sans prendre la peine de frapper, et arrivèrent dans la cuisine alors qu'Annabeth s'apprêtait à recevoir un nouveau coup, mettant ses bras devant son visage dans l'espoir de limiter les blessures.

\- Police, éloignez-vous ! Ordonna le premier homme, tandis que le second avançait en même temps vers la jeune fille à terre.

Percy, qui avait suivi les deux agents, tenta de voir quelque chose dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais les deux agents lui barraient la vue, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir dans quel état se trouvait Annabeth.

Un bruit de bois qui craque attira son attention, et il découvrit les deux petits frères de la jeune fille, vêtus de leurs pyjamas, le regard encore lourd de sommeil.

\- Maman ? Appela l'un deux.

La femme était en train de se faire menotter, et Annabeth répondait aux questions du policier qui appelait en même temps les pompiers. Personne mis à part Percy ne semblait avoir prit conscience de la présence des deux enfants, et il décida de s'occuper d'eux.

\- Salut les garçons, sourit-il en les rejoignant dans l'escalier.

\- T'es qui toi ? Demanda celui qui se tenait le plus haut.

\- Je m'appelle Percy, je suis un ami de votre grande sœur. Toi c'est Matthew, c'est ça ?

Le petit garçon hocha de la tête, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment rassuré.

\- Bobby, Matthew, vous ne devez pas rester ici, ceux sont des histoires de grands. Il vaudrait mieux que vous repartiez vos coucher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi la police est chez nous ? Demanda Bobby, ses lèvres tremblant.

Le policier qui avait menotté Isabel sortit de la cuisine avec la femme au même moment, la guidant vers la porte d'entrée. Quand elle aperçut ses fils, elle se mit à se débattre dans tout les sens, et les deux enfants se mirent à crier en réponse, l'un d'eux explosant en sanglots, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on emmenait sa mère loin d'eux. Le policier réussit à maîtriser Isabel et la conduit dans la voiture de patrouille, et les deux garçons tentèrent de le suivre. Percy peina à les maintenir dans ses bras, et le policier qui s'occupait d'Annabeth finit par s'approcher, en prenant un par la main en lui parlant gentiment pour le calmer. Le brun l'imita avec le deuxième frère, mais il commença à réclamer Annabeth, puis son père. Après quelques minutes de négociation, ils réussirent à emmener les jumeaux dans le salon, les laissant s'installer devant la télé. Percy voulait aller voir Annabeth pour savoir comment elle allait, mais le policier lui avait donné des nouvelles, et il ne voulait pas que ses deux petits frères se retrouvent tout seuls.

\- Où est votre père, demanda l'agent à l'adolescente en revenant dans la cuisine.

\- Il est au travail pour le moment, mentit-elle pour éviter que l'agent n'appelle les services sociaux.

\- Vous avez un moyen de le joindre ? Il doit être mis au courant des derniers événements et il va devoir se présenter au commissariat le plus rapidement possible.

L'équipe de pompiers arriva à son tour, et il vérifièrent l'état de la jeune fille, soignant ses coupures, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé et que son état ne nécessitait pas d'être emmenée à l'hôpital. La déposition prit un temps fou, et les pompiers vérifièrent aussi que Bobby et Matthew ne soient pas trop choqués. Le policier resta encore un moment après le départ des équipes de soin pour expliquer le déroulement de la procédure à Annabeth, puis lui donna le numéro de différents centres et associations qu'elle comptait bien ne jamais contacter.

Au terme d'une longue discussion, le policier quitta à son tour le domicile, et le silence retomba dans la maison.

Annabeth se décida enfin à quitter la cuisine, et ses frères se précipitèrent sur elle, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Retenant un grognement de douleur, elle les serra dans ses bras, leur frottant le dos alors qu'ils lui posaient des questions sur leur mère, sur la police, sur ses pansements, sur toute la situation.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas les garçon, leur souffla-t-elle avant de leur embrasser le front, tout va bien se passer. Il faut que vous alliez vous reposer maintenant, il est tard.

\- Papa va bientôt rentrer ?

\- Oui Bobby, il sera là pour vous lire une histoire demain soir.

\- Tu peux nous en lire une maintenant s'il te plaît ?

\- D'accord, maintenant direction votre chambre.

Percy avança vers eux, mais Annabeth secoua la tête, lui demandant silencieusement de la laisser seule avec ses frères.

\- Je m'occupe d'eux, on parlera après, dit-elle avant de monter l'escalier, laissant le jeune homme dans l'entrée.

Il resta seul dans le salon un moment, faisant le tour de la pièce en attendant qu'Annabeth redescende. Elle mit un bon quart d'heure à calmer ses frères, leur lisant un passage de leur livre préféré avant de les border et d'éteindre la lumière. Elle fit un détour par la salle de bain après ça, évaluant l'ampleur de ses blessures avant de repartir vers l'escalier, prenant son temps pour rejoindre Percy.

\- Tu vas bien, ton bras n'est pas cassé ? Je voulais venir te voir mais…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?! S'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans le salon, repoussant énergiquement la main du jeune homme.

Percy se figea la bouche ouverte, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Il afficha cependant rapidement un masque neutre, réalisant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se disputer.

\- Elle te frappait Annabeth, je ne pouvais pas juste attendre que ce soit fini bien sagement dans ta chambre.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?! Tout ce que je te demandais, c'était un mois ! Un mois Percy, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu appelles la police maintenant ?

\- J'aurais dû le faire le soir où j'ai appris ce qui t'arrivait !

\- Je te faisais confiance !

Percy essaya d'ignorer la douleur que provoqua le cri d'Annabeth, et il serra les dents de peur de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

\- Je me suis confiée à toi, je t'ai tout raconté, et tu as trahi ma confiance, continua-t-elle. J'avais besoin de pouvoir compter sur toi, j'avais besoin de ton soutien…

\- Tu avais besoin de mon aide ! Explosa-t-il. Je suis désolé si ça blesse ta fierté, mais tu avais besoin que quelqu'un t'aide. J'ai fait ce que tu avais trop peur de faire, et si c'était à refaire je recommencerais sans hésiter, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

\- As-tu seulement idée de ce que mes frères viennent de vivre par ta faute ?! Leur mère s'est faite embarquée sous leurs yeux !

\- Et si un jour elle avait décidé de les traiter de la même manière qu'elle te traite ? Tu y as pensé ?

\- Elle ne les aurait jamais touché, ce sont ses enfants !

\- Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas ta mère biologique ne lui donnait pas le droit de te toucher. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que j'ai fait, parce que je n'ai rien fait de mal.

\- Tu as agis dans mon dos au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi !

\- Non, j'ai répondu présent au moment où tu avais besoin de moi et j'ai agi quand tu en étais incapable ! Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger dans lequel tu te mettais en refusant de la dénoncer, et un jour, les choses auraient fini par déraper, et tu aurais eu plus que des bleus ou des coupures ! Elle aurait pu finir par te tuer, tu m'entends Annabeth ?!

Annabeth le fixa sans ciller, les bras croisés contre la poitrine, arborant une attitude froide et distante. Percy ne la reconnaissait pas à cet instant, et il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse se conduire de la sorte avec lui.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, c'est contrôler ma vie, faire les choix à ma place. Au final, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Luke.

\- Fais attention Annabeth, gronda-t-il.

\- Tu me menaces ? Répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas reprendre une fois qu'elles sont dites. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas en ce moment, mais je veux juste que tu sois heureuse.

\- Si c'était vraiment ce que tu voulais, tu aurais respecté ma décision d'attendre un mois avant de dénoncer Isabel aux autorités. J'aurais pu prévenir mon père avant, et on aurait pu préparer les garçons au mieux.

\- Je voulais t'aider, combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise ?!

\- Ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu. Sors de chez moi.

\- Quoi ?

Percy fronça les sourcils et se redressa, désarçonné par ce que venait de lui dire la jeune fille.

\- Je te demande de sortir de chez moi, répéta-t-elle.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère en ce moment, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ce soir, mais je ne veux pas que tu restes toute seule…

\- Dehors ! Va-t'en !

Le jeune homme observa sa petite-amie un instant en silence, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Ils ne trouveraient pas de point d'accord ce soir, alors autant partir.

\- Bien.

Il traversa la pièce jusqu'au hall d'entrée et sortit sans regarder derrière lui, rejoignant sa voiture à grands pas. Les pneus crissèrent quand il démarra, et il conduisit dans les rues de Manhattan sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, essayant de se vider l'esprit. La dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec Annabeth tournait dans sa tête encore et encore, le rendant fou alors qu'il appuyait de plus en plus fort sur l'accélérateur comme pour couvrir le vacarme qui régnait en lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il vit le feu rouge à la dernière seconde et pila, dérapant sur le bitume avant de s'arrêter juste au niveau du feu.

Se massant les tempes d'une main, il donna plusieurs coups dans son volant, les paroles d'Annabeth résonnant dans son esprit, empoisonnant ses pensées. Il revivait la scène en boucle, la colère ne redescendant pas. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se montre à ce point obstinée ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas accepter son aide au moins une fois ?

Son portable, qu'il avait jeté sur le siège passager, s'éclaira, le prévenant qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Le garçon tendit la main et le lu, soupirant en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas prévenu sa mère, et que son couvre-feu était très largement dépassé. Il n'aurait plus qu'à s'expliquer en rentrant…

Le feu passa au vert, et il lâcha son téléphone pour redémarrer, enclenchant la première en repartant doucement sur la route déserte. Trop pris par ses pensées, il ne vit pas la voiture qui fonçait dans sa direction sur le côté.

L'impact fut si violent que sa tête s'écrasa contre le contour de la portière, la voiture partant en tonneau. Complètement sonné, Percy ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Quand la voiture s'immobilisa enfin, il était recroquevillé contre la portière, des bouts de verre éclaté un peu partout sur lui. Quelque chose de chaud coula sur son visage et dans son dos. Sa vue s'obscurcit, et il ferma les yeux, le visage tombant contre la taule froissée.

* * *

 **Bonjour !** **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé par commentaire !**

 **Je passe mes derniers examens le 15 juin, ce qui veut dire que je devrais retourner à un rythme plus régulier de publication après ça. Courage à tous ceux qui sont où seront en plein dedans d'ici le prochain chapitre !**

 **La fin se rapproche, j'essaierai de vous donner une estimation du nombre de chapitres qu'il reste dans la prochaine note d'auteur. Dans tout les cas, je vous rappelle que j'écrirai un sequel pour cette fanfiction, et que j'ai plusieurs projets de OS sur lesquels je travaillerai sûrement cet été !**

 **A bientôt et merci !**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

Annabeth sursauta en entendant son portable sonner et se redressa dans le canapé, prenant quelques secondes pour se réveiller avant de décrocher. Après le départ de Percy, elle avait rangé le désordre de la cuisine et s'était retrouvée seule dans la maison à présent silencieuse. La colère redescendue, elle s'était laissée aller dans le canapé et s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Annabeth ? C'est Sally, je suis désolée, je te réveille ?

\- Ce n'est rien, tout va bien ?

\- Ça va, mais est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Percy qu'il doit rentrer maintenant ? Je lui avait donné la permission de onze heures et il est une heure du matin.

\- Percy n'est pas rentré ?

\- Non, et comme il ne répond pas à mes messages et qu'il ne décroche pas son téléphone, je pensais qu'il était toujours avec toi.

\- Il est parti depuis un moment, et ça ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas te répondre…

Une sonnerie de téléphone raisonna dans le haut-parleur du portable d'Annabeth alors qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter, se demandant où pouvait bien être Percy à cette heure-ci. Peut-être avait-il décidé de faire un tour pour se calmer, plutôt que de rentrer chez lui. Oui, sans doute était-il allé à Central Park pour marcher un peu en oubliant son portable dans sa voiture.

\- J'ai un double-appel, je te reprends dans un instant, lui fit Sally.

Annabeth attendit, sa patience étant mise à rude épreuve. Elle avait beau essayer de se rassurer en se racontant des histoires, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas normal. Rien de ce qui s'était passé ce soir n'était normal.

Le temps lui sembla horriblement long, et elle se retrouva à tourner dans le salon, résistant à l'envie de se ronger les ongles. Où était Percy ? Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

\- Annabeth ? Appela Sally d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Oui ?

\- C'était l'hôpital, Percy a eu un accident.

Tout se stoppa autour de la jeune fille. Elle se figea, incapable de comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer.

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Réussit-il à articuler.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus, ils l'ont retrouvé inconscient au croisement d'une rue, je pars le rejoindre.

\- D'accord.

La mère du jeune homme raccrocha, et Annabeth se retrouva seule, réalisant petit à petit. Percy avait eu un accident, et il était à l'hôpital. Il avait eu un accident en partant de chez elle.

Son cerveau se mit en pilotage automatique, et elle appela Piper, luttant contre le flot d'émotions qui menaçait de la submerger à tout instant.

\- Allô ?

\- Je suis désolée de te réveiller, mais je ne savais pas qui appeler d'autre. Je, c'est Percy, il a eu un accident de voiture, l'hôpital vient d'appeler Sally, il était inconscient…

\- Ralentis Annabeth, lui demanda son amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Sally vient de partir le rejoindre.

\- Je m'habille et je viens te chercher.

\- Je suis toute seule avec mes petits frères.

\- Je réveille Jason, il restera chez toi pendant qu'on sera à l'hôpital.

\- D'accord.

L'appel terminé, elle monta se changer. Beaucoup trop de choses se mélangeaient dans sa tête, et elle se sentait sur le point de craquer pour de bon. La jeune fille était à fleur de peau, et elle craignait que ce soit la chose de trop qui lui fasse perdre le contrôle. Après avoir refoulé ses sentiments pendant toutes ces années, elle ne savait plus comment réagir face à elles, et elle se retrouvait à présent au bord d'un précipice dont elle ne voyait pas le fond. Tout semblait distendu, le temps comme l'espace, et elle avait l'impression très désagréable d'être là sans être là.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, ce qui la sortit de sa torpeur, et elle se leva pour aller l'ouvrir, découvrant Jason en jogging et tee-shirt, les cheveux en bataille.

\- Salut, comment ça va ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai du mal à réaliser.

\- Je comprends. Piper t'attends dans la voiture, tu peux partir tranquillement. Je me chargerai de veiller sur tes petits frères.

\- Merci pour ton aide.

\- C'est normal, tu aurais fait pareil à ma place.

Le jeune homme lui posa la main sur l'épaule en signe de soutien, se voulant rassurant. Annabeth hocha de la tête pour le remercier, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure.

\- Ils risquent de faire des cauchemars, et ils seront sûrement secoués demain matin, la soirée a été un peu spéciale. Ils peuvent m'appeler quand ils veulent, et s'ils ne veulent pas aller à l'école, ils peuvent rester à la maison. Si jamais tu croises mon père, dis-lui de m'appeler, histoire que je le mette au courant des derniers événements.

\- Ça marche, ne t'inquiète pas je me charge de tout ici. Je te donnerai des nouvelles par messages, tiens-moi au courant pour Percy.

\- C'est promis. Merci encore pour ton aide, répondit la blonde avant de filer.

Piper était garée juste devant la maison, la fenêtre baissée en attendant que son amie la rejoigne pour partir vers l'hôpital. Jason n'avait sans doute pas vu ses bandages et autres pansements à cause de la pénombre de la nuit, mais avec la lumière dans l'habitacle du véhicule, son amie ne put les manquer.

\- Mon dieu Annabeth, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?

\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer. On doit rejoindre Sally à l'hôpital, je veux savoir comment va Percy, souffla-t-elle en s'attachant.

\- On est deux dans ce cas, mais je veux aussi savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivée.

\- Piper, s'il te plaît. La soirée a été assez compliquée comme ça, tout ce que je veux c'est m'assurer que mon petit-ami va bien.

\- Et moi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ma meilleure amie a des blessures sur tout le corps et pourquoi mon meilleur ami s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital ! Répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Ma belle-mère m'a frappé !

Annabeth se figea dans son siège et fixa la brune assise à ses côtés, se sentant tout à coup épuisée. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre pour cacher quoi que ce soit, elle se sentait à bout de force, le poids de toutes les années passées l'accablant, pesant sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb qu'elle ne pouvait plus porter.

Piper resta silencieuse, la bouche entre-ouverte sans qu'un son ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Se laissant emporter par son aveu, Annabeth prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Ma belle-mère me bat depuis que j'ai sept ans. Mon père n'est pas au courant, il n'est pas souvent chez moi, et quand il est là, elle se tient. Elle évitait d'y aller trop fort quand mes petits frères étaient là, mais depuis quelques temps, elle ne retient plus ses coups.

\- Percy est au courant ?

Annabeth devina dans l'intonation de sa voix que l'adolescente était au courant de l'enfance qu'avait eu le jeune homme.

\- Oui, il était caché sous mon lit un soir où Isabel est venue dans ma chambre. Je l'ai convaincu de ne pas intervenir.

La jeune fille accusa le coup, fronçant les sourcils, les mains posées sur les cuisses. Elle avait toujours su qu'Annabeth lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle n'en revenait pas de ne rien avoir vu. Pourtant, elle avait souvent vu des bleus ou des griffures, ça aurait dû la mettre sur la voie…

\- Je suis désolée Annabeth, murmura-t-elle. J'aurais dû le voir par moi-même, tout était sous mes yeux.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai tout fait pour que personne n'apprenne rien, et si j'avais bien fait les choses, Percy n'aurait jamais rien su de tout ça et on n'en serait pas là…

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda la brune en démarrant, partant enfin pour l'hôpital.

Annabeth garda le silence, et cette fois son amie la laissa tranquille, se concentrant sur la route. Toute la soirée repassa dans sa tête, avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire à Percy. Réalisant les paroles qu'elle lui avaient adressé sous le coup de la colère, elle laissa sa tête aller contre la vitre. Le remord commença à la ronger, mélangé à la culpabilité. Si elle ne s'était pas énervée, ils ne se seraient pas disputés, et si elle n'avait pas viré Percy de chez elle comme un malpropre, il n'aurait pas eu d'accident.

\- Annabeth, on est arrivées.

Relevant la tête, elle réalisa que la voiture était garée sur le parking. La jeune fille se détacha et sortit du véhicule, accueillant la brise fraîche avec gratitude. Piper l'attendit le temps qu'elle fasse le tour de la voiture, et elles marchèrent jusqu'aux portes de l'accueil de l'hôpital. Une bouffée de panique envahit Annabeth, qui peina à mettre un pied devant l'autre une fois entrée dans le bâtiment. Elle tenta de se ressaisir et passa les bras autour de son buste pour se rassurer, mais les murs blancs, les néons et les sirènes de pompiers ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses.

\- Percy est toujours au bloc, ils n'ont pas fini de s'occuper de lui, l'informa Piper en revenant vers elle.

\- Où est Sally ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle a dû réussir à passer avant qu'on arrive. On la retrouvera quand Percy sera sorti de la salle d'opération.

L'adolescente hocha de la tête, le regard dans le vide, ce qui inquiéta Piper. Elle s'approcha de son amie, posant sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Non ça ne va pas Piper, tout ce qui lui est arrivé est de ma faute ! C'est à cause de moi s'il est à l'hôpital, si je n'avais pas été là il n'aurait jamais eu tout ces problèmes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vous n'étiez même pas ensemble quand il a eu son accident !

Annabeth se laissa tomber sur un des bancs vides du couloir, luttant contre sa gorge qui se serrait à cause de l'émotion.

\- Percy est venu à la maison ce soir, on a révisé, et on se chamaillait quand tout a dérapé. Il a vu une coupure sur mon bras et un bleu sur mes côtes qu'Isabel m'a fait, et il m'a tout de suite demandé si elle était toujours là. Je lui avait dit qu'elle était partie il y a quelques mois, j'espérais pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et une fois sûre d'avoir ma place en fac loin d'elle, je l'aurais dénoncée. Je voulais que mon père puisse avoir le temps de préparer mes petits frères à la nouvelle, que les choses se fassent le plus sereinement possible. Isabel m'a appelée, et Percy m'a demandée de rester avec lui, mais je suis descendue. Les choses se sont envenimées, elle s'est mise à me frapper, et il a appelé la police. Ma belle-mère a été arrêtée, mais mes petits frères l'ont vu se faire embarquer par les agents, ils pleuraient et criaient dans l'entrée. Quand les secours sont enfin partis, je me suis occupée d'eux, je les ai recouché, et j'ai rejoint Percy en bas. On s'est disputés, et je l'ai viré de chez moi. Si je n'avais pas fait ça, il n'aurait pas repris la route à ce moment, et il n'aurait pas eu d'accident.

Piper lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne en lui souriant, tentant de la rassurer. Bien qu'heureuse du soutien de sa meilleure amie, Annabeth garda la tête baissée. Pour l'instant elle était auprès d'elle, mais quand elle allait apprendre ce qu'elle avait dit à Percy avant de le mettre à la porte, la jeune fille n'était pas sûre que la brune continue de la soutenir.

Les deux adolescentes restèrent dans la salle d'attente pendant un long moment, une éternité selon Annabeth. Le bruit des portes s'ouvrant et se fermant au rythme du personnel et des patients, de la sonnerie du téléphone, de la télévision qui diffusait un vieux reportage sur la construction d'immeubles new-yorkais la rendaient folle. Elle ne supportait plus ce calme ambiant qui était bien loin de son trouble intérieur, et serrait les dents en attendant avec impatience qu'on lui apporte des nouvelles de Percy, relevant la tête à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait près d'elle. Piper faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour la rassurer, mais elle aussi était inquiète pour son meilleur ami, et elle avait tout autant de mal à se tenir tranquille, si ce n'est plus.

Deux patients furent admis et une personne arrivée après les deux jeune filles repartait quand un médecin avança enfin vers elles.

\- Vous êtes des proches de Persée Jackson ? Leur demanda-t-il, un dossier dans la main.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Souffla Annabeth en se levant.

Piper l'imita, croisant les bras en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, attendant de savoir où se trouvait le jeune homme pour aller le voir.

\- La collision avec l'autre véhicule a été violente, le conducteur qui lui est rentré dedans était ivre et ne s'est pas arrêté au feu. Heureusement que votre ami avait attaché sa ceinture, ou l'accident aurait pu lui être fatal. Les pompiers l'ont retrouvé inconscient dans sa voiture, il avait une entaille au niveau de la tête qui a nécessité quelques points de suture, ainsi que des coupures superficielles sur tout son corps. Il a été emmené en chirurgie d'urgence à cause de l'éclat de taule qui l'a transpercé.

Déjà mal en point, Annabeth se sentit blêmir et son souffle se coupa.

\- Comment ça transpercé ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Un morceau de métal était logé dans son dos quand il est arrivé. A quelques centimètres près, l'éclat touchait la colonne vertébrale et il était paralysé.

\- Oh mon dieu…

\- Il a aussi un traumatisme crânien, on va encore devoir lui faire passer quelques tests pour connaître la gravité du trauma. Je sais que les informations que je vous donne ne sont pas très encourageantes, mais sachez que le diagnostic vital n'est pas engagé. Nous allons devoir surveiller les lésions potentielles quand il se réveillera, mais il vivra dans tout les cas.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aller le voir ?

\- Bien sûr, sa chambre est au cinquième étage, chambre 303. Il ne se réveillera pas avant demain soir au mieux, voire après-demain à cause du choc à la tête et de l'anesthésie pour l'opération. Sa mère se trouve déjà avec lui, elle a suivi le déroulement de l'opération depuis la salle d'attente du bloc.

Piper remercia le chirurgien qui leur sourit avant de repartir vers d'autres patients, et se tourna en parlant à Annabeth, lui prenant le bras pour la tirer vers l'ascenseur. La jeune fille voyait les lèvres de son amie bouger, mais elle n'entendait pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui disait, prenant conscience de tout ce qu'avait dit le chirurgien. Des images de Percy en sang, tout seul dans la nuit, recroquevillé dans sa voiture, le dos transpercé l'assaillaient, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Elle s'imaginait assister à l'accident depuis un trottoir voisin, voyant la voiture foncer sur celle de Percy, impuissante. Elle avait beau crier, le prévenir, rien n'y faisait. Emprisonnée dans ses pensées, elle s'approchait de lui pour découvrir son visage écrasé contre la portière, son tee-shirt montrant une tâche rouge s'agrandissant à chaque seconde qui passait. Ses mains pendaient mollement à ses côtés, il ne répondait pas quand elle lui parlait.

\- C'est la prochaine porte à gauche, on y est presque, lui fit Piper.

\- Je ne peux pas.

La jeune fille s'arrêta net et se retourna, découvrant le visage ruisselant de larmes d'Annabeth. Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. La voir aussi fragile la déstabilisait, et pourtant elle était habituée à voir les gens craquer. On se tournait naturellement vers elle quand on cherchait du réconfort, surtout à cause des peines de cœur, mais Annabeth ? Pas une seule fois. Sa meilleure amie ne s'était jamais montrée aussi vulnérable face à elle.

\- Hey, souffla-t-elle en faisant un pas vers elle, arrête de t'en vouloir, tu n'as rien fais de mal. Entre dans cette chambre, ça lui fera du bien de t'avoir à ses côtés. J'ai souvent entendu dire que même inconscientes ou dans le coma, les victimes ressentent la présence de leurs proches.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il ne valait pas mieux que Luke.

Annabeth fixa son amie, les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le prononcer à voix haute lui faisait prendre conscience de la dureté et de la méchanceté avec laquelle elle avait traité le jeune homme, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa culpabilité, faisant grimper sa crise de panique d'un cran.

\- Piper, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'étrangla-t-elle, commençant à faire les cents pas dans le couloir. Percy voulait m'aider, et moi je lui ai balancé des atrocités au visage ! A chaque fois qu'il essaye de faire quelque chose pour moi, à chaque fois qu'il cherche à me protéger, je le repousse ! Même quand je lui ai dit qu'il ne valait pas mieux que Luke, il m'a dit qu'il voulait mon bonheur, que je sois heureuse. Je l'ai mis à la porte alors qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour moi, ce que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire. Ma fierté et mon orgueil l'ont conduit ici, regarde ce que j'ai fait !

Piper réussit à lui attraper le bras quand elle passa devant elle et la ramena devant elle, la forçant à se tenir immobile en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Annabeth, tu vas respirer un grand coup et tu vas te calmer. En temps normal, je t'aurais passé un savon pour ton attitude envers mon meilleur ami, mais le fait est que nous ne sommes pas en temps normal, alors tu vas te reprendre, tu vas rentrer dans cette chambre, et tu vas veiller sur Percy. Vous réglerez tout ces soucis d'ego quand il se sera réveillé, mais en attendant, va le voir, sois à ses côtés comme lui a été à tes côtés quand tu en avais besoin.

Annabeth hocha la tête et la brune lui essuya ses larmes avant de la lâcher, la poussant doucement vers la porte de la chambre. Encore secouée, la jeune fille fixa le numéro de la chambre peint sur la porte en avalant sa salive, cherchant le courage d'entrer. Elle tourna la tête pour s'assurer que Piper la suivait, mais cette dernière avait sorti son portable de son jeans et faisait un pas dans la direction inverse.

\- Tu viens avec moi ? Questionna la blonde.

\- Je vais appeler Jason pour lui donner des nouvelles et savoir si tout se passe bien de son côté, je remonte dans un instant.

Elle ne donna pas le choix à Annabeth, partant de son côté en la laissant seule face à cette porte qu'elle avait si peur de passer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille frappa et attendit que Sally réponde pour abaisser la poignée, faisant un pas en avant.

Percy était étendu dans un lit d'hôpital, des bandages lui entourant le crâne et le torse, plusieurs pansements couvrant diverses coupures sur ses bras et son visage. Ses jambes étaient couvertes par une couverture, mais elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer leur état. Une perfusion était reliée à sa main droite, et un électrocardiogramme sonnait à intervalle régulier dans la chambre blanche.

Annabeth recula d'un pas, se couvrant la bouche de la main en retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle put devant la vue de son petit-ami inconscient. Quand elle osa enfin regarder Sally, elle se rendit compte que cette dernière l'observait déjà, les bras noués autour de son corps, les yeux légèrement rougis et cernés par la peur et la fatigue.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, murmura l'adolescente d'une voix étranglée.

La mère du jeune homme lui sourit avant de lui ouvrir les bras, et elle se précipita contre elle, éclatant en sanglots alors que Sally l'étreignait, la berçant doucement d'un côté à l'autre en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Calme-toi Annabeth, ce n'est pas ta faute. Il va s'en sortir, il a la tête dure ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-elle à son oreille en lui frottant le dos.

La jeune fille laissa s'échapper tout le stress, toute la culpabilité et la peur qu'elle avait gardé en elle jusque-là, et les pleurs finirent par s'espacer. Elle desserra sa prise autour de la mère de Percy et accepta le mouchoir qu'elle lui tendit, reprenant lentement ses esprits.

\- Pourquoi as-tu tout ces pansements toi aussi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en observant Annabeth.

Attendant encore quelques secondes que sa respiration reprenne un rythme plus posé, la jeune fille lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée, depuis l'arrivée de Percy jusqu'à son départ, n'omettant aucun détail. Si elle avait craint que Sally lui en veuille en apprenant comment elle avait réagi après l'arrestation d'Isabel, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Quand elle eut terminé, elle s'approcha du lit et se pencha un petit peu en avant pour observer le visage de Percy, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux en se faisant la plus douce possible.

\- Les disputes font parti de la vie de couple tu sais, c'est comme ça, ça arrive. Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir pour l'accident, ce n'est pas toi qui conduisait la voiture et qui lui est rentré dedans. Ce qui est fait est fait, il faut aller de l'avant à présent.

Annabeth fît du mieux qu'elle put pour sourire, mais elle avait le cœur trop lourd pour ça. Rapprochant une chaise près du lit, elle s'assit juste à côté de Percy et lui prit la main, l'approchant de ses lèvres en posant le menton sur le matelas, gardant le regard rivé vers son visage en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi les choses finissaient toujours mal ? Pourquoi toutes les personnes à qui elle tenait finissaient par souffrir ? Par sa faute, ses parents s'étaient séparés. Sa mère avait fui son père à cause d'elle, et quand elle avait réalisé le fardeau qu'elle représentait, elle l'avait abandonnée sur un perron. Son père avait été forcé de l'élever, elle, le produit d'un amour brisé sans explications, et pour soulager sa douleur, il s'était noyé dans le travail. Ses petits frères avaient vu leur mère se faire arrêter à cause d'elle, et ils allaient grandir sans pilier maternel, comme elle. Son petit-ami se retrouvait dans un lit d'hôpital après l'avoir aidé. Qui serait le prochain, qu'arriverait-il ensuite ?

\- Ne te torture pas l'esprit Annabeth, ça ne sert à rien, lui dit Sally en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il ne faut pas réfléchir dans ces moments-là, ton esprit est en train de s'emballer, tu ne dois pas le laisser t'emporter vers le fond. Tout ce qui nous reste à faire, c'est attendre que Percy se réveille. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je sais, c'est qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu te sentes coupable pour ce qu'il lui est arrivé, et il ne voudrait sûrement pas te voir pleurer. Tout va bien se passer, il en a vu d'autres.

Cette dernière phrase attira l'attention de l'adolescente, qui tourna la tête vers Sally. Percy ne lui avait jamais raconté les détails de son enfance passée avec son premier beau-père, prenant toujours soin d'éluder ses questions, riant ou déviant la conversation, restant vague quand il acceptait de répondre. Elle avait respecté son silence, sachant que raconter son expérience le replongerait dans son passé, le forcerait à revivre ces années de calvaire.

\- Regarde bien sa main, indiqua Sally quand la jeune fille la questionna du regard.

Annabeth s'exécuta, approchant un peu plus la main de Percy qu'elle tenait entre les siennes pour mieux la voir. En faisant jouer la lumière, elle aperçut quelques petites traces de brûlures circulaires, principalement dans l'espace entre son pouce et son index. Les cicatrices étaient presque entièrement guéries, et elles étaient à peine visibles. Elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention, mais elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses mains étaient légèrement calleuses. Elle avait pensé que c'était dû au sport et à toutes ses activités en dehors des cours, mais l'explication était toute autre.

\- C'est Gabe qui lui a fait ça ?

La femme postée au-dessus d'elle acquiesça, et Annabeth passa le pouce sur les marques comme pour essayer de les effacer, hésitant à demander plus de détails.

\- Il avait neuf ans la première fois qu'il a fait ça, lui expliqua Sally. Percy venait de rentrer de l'école alors qu'il jouait au poker sur son ordinateur, et il l'a accusé de l'avoir fait perdre en faisant trop de bruit en défaisant ses chaussures. J'étais dans la salle de bain quand je l'ai entendu crier de douleur, et quand je suis arrivée, il avait des traces de brûlures sur la main et la joue rouge à cause de la gifle qu'il avait prise. Je lui ai mis de la crème pour éviter qu'il soit trop marqué, je suis restée auprès de lui pour l'aider avec ses devoirs, et je suis redescendue quand Gabe m'a appelée.

Ses yeux brillaient à cause des larmes, et Annabeth s'imaginait à peine l'horreur qu'elle avait dû vivre. Émue par ce qu'elle lui racontait, la jeune fille plaça une de ses mains sur celle posée sur son épaule, soutenant en silence la femme à ses côtés.

Sally garda sa main posée sur son épaule en faisant un pas sur le côté vers la tête de son fils, l'observant un moment en silence.

\- Je l'ai déjà emmené à l'hôpital pour une coupure au crâne, ce ne sera pas sa première cicatrice à la tête, poursuivit-elle. Quand il avait onze ans, il s'est interposé entre moi et Gabe, qu'il s'apprêtait à me frapper. Percy a pris le coup à ma place, et sa tête a heurté le coin de la table assez fort pour l'ouvrir juste derrière l'oreille. Il a eu sept points de suture pour m'avoir protégé.

Annabeth tenta de s'imaginer le jeune homme à onze ans, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, affronter une brute qui devait faire trois têtes de plus que lui et peser au minimum le double de son poids, si ce n'est plus. Elle l'admira pour le courage dont il avait fait preuve, et dont il continuait à faire preuve tout les jours.

\- Je ne me suis jamais entièrement pardonnée de lui avoir fait vivre tout ça pendant si longtemps, et même s'il ne me l'a jamais reproché, je sait que j'aurais pu lui éviter tellement de coups et d'insultes, si j'avais trouvé la force de faire bouger les choses. Il a été fort quand j'étais faible, et il a su m'aider à remonter la pente. Il tient ça de son père tu sais, sourit Sally sans quitter des yeux le garçon allongé et inconscient. Lui aussi faisait toujours preuve d'un optimisme sans fin et d'une force de caractère hors du commun.

\- Je ne savais pas tout ça, répondit Annabeth.

\- Si je te le raconte, c'est pour que tu réalises que tu n'es pas seule à avoir traversé des épreuves, que je comprends la culpabilité que tu ressens, mais aussi que peu importe ce que tu feras, Percy sera toujours là et fera absolument tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour te protéger, quitte à aller contre ton avis. Il faudra que tu apprennes à l'accepter, à accepter le fait que vous ne serez pas toujours d'accord, que vous vous disputerez parce que vous êtes deux forte-têtes obstinées, mais que vous surmonterez ces obstacles.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, intégrant tout ce que lui avait dit Sally en silence, continuant sans en avoir conscience de caresser les cicatrices de Percy. Piper les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et elles discutèrent entre elles un moment avant que la brune ne s'assoit sur une chaise le long du mur, les yeux se fermant tout seul à cause de la fatigue. Sally s'installa en face d'Annabeth de l'autre côté du lit et se mit à lire à voix haute un roman trouvé dans le fond de son sac à main. Le ton et les inflexions de sa voix calmèrent la jeune fille, qui laissa sa tête aller contre les draps du lit d'hôpital, le regard porté vers le visage de Percy, sa main serrant toujours celle du garçon. Le stress et la tension étant redescendus, elle se fit rattraper par le manque de sommeil qui la fît doucement chavirer, et elle se laissa entraîner vers d'autres rivages, fermant les yeux, bercée par les récits de Sally.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, posté un peu plus tard que ce que je pensais pouvoir faire, mais j'ai eu des petits imprévus et la chaleur m'a ralenti. Le point positif, c'est que j'en ai fini avec les examens, alors je vais enfin pouvoir me consacrer à l'écriture ! Je vais revenir à un rythme de publication entre 7 et 10 jours, et d'après mes plans, il reste 5-6 chapitres avant la fin de cette fanfiction.**

 **Petite Annonce : Pour fêter la presque fin de cette fanfiction et vous remercier de m'avoir accompagnée près d'un an, je vous propose de me faire part dans les commentaires d'une idée de OS que vous aimeriez me voir écrire ! Je sélectionnerai celles qui m'inspirent le plus et les publieraient dès que possible :)**

 **WisePhoenix : les informations sur le séquel ne vont plus tarder à arriver, patience !**

 **Gaëlle : Comme toujours, ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir, je n'ai pas du tout mal pris tes critiques, je savais que ce chapitre n'aurait pas un avis unanime, c'était un peu ce que je recherchais aussi ;) Merci pour ton inquiétude au sujet de mes examens, j'ai eu les résultats hier et j'ai validé mon année ! Pour ce qui est de Luke, je préfère te prévenir tout de suite histoire que tu ne sois pas déçue : il ne réapparaîtra pas, je l'ai plus utilisé comme un médium pour montrer le côté un peu sombre de Percy, mais je n'ai rien prévu d'autre pour lui dans cette fanfiction. Tout les OS que j'ai imaginé jusque-là portent sur Percabeth, mais je n'exclue pas d'en écrire sur d'autres personnages/couples.**

 **Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié, alors je vous dit à bientôt et merci !**


	33. Chapter 33

**Rappel : Si vous avez une idée de OS que vous aimeriez me voir écrire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les commentaires !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

Des médecins vinrent chercher Percy le lendemain matin pour lui faire passer d'autres tests et un nouveau scanner afin d'évaluer avec plus de précision le degrés de gravité de ses blessures. Annabeth émergea au moment où des brancardiers arrivèrent pour le sortir de la chambre, se rappelant petit à petit des événements de la nuit. Piper dormait toujours derrière elle sur sa chaise, sa veste lui servant de couverture. Sally était debout près de la porte, un café dans la main, observant le personnel de l'hôpital s'affairer autour de son fils. La jeune fille se leva, prête à les suivre quand ils sortirent le lit de la pièce, mais la mère de son petit-ami lui fit un signe.

\- Réveille-toi tranquillement, je vais les suivre, lui fit-elle en souriant. On reviendra vite, ne t'en fait pas, profite-en pour manger quelque chose.

L'adolescente acquiesça, la regardant partir avant de s'étirer. La chambre était totalement silencieuse maintenant que les diverses machines présentes dans la pièce n'étaient plus reliées à Percy, ce qui lui parut étrange après les avoir entendu biper toute la nuit en bruit de fond.

Une fois bien réveillée, elle sortit en prenant soin de fermer la porte le plus doucement possible derrière elle pour ne pas déranger Piper et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée avec sa cafétéria. En attendant que la cabine arrive à destination, elle regarda son portable, lisant les messages que lui avait envoyé Jason. Comme elle l'avait prédit, Bobby et Matthew s'étaient réveillés dans la nuit, réclamant leurs parents. Jason avait réussi à contrôler la situation, mais il se posait des questions, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre.

L'ascenseur se stoppa et elle descendit, marchant en suivant l'odeur du café et des pâtisseries. La cafétéria était ouverte depuis peu, et pourtant elle était déjà à moitié pleine, plusieurs tables étant occupées par des personnes qui avaient aussi mauvaise mine qu'elle. Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder, la jeune fille commanda un café à emporter puis se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital en espérant que prendre l'air lui ferait un peu de bien et l'aiderait à supporter la journée qui s'annonçait bien longue.

Le soleil était encore assez bas dans le ciel clairsemé de nuages blancs, et il faisait frais. Annabeth pris une grande inspiration, profitant du changement de température entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur pour s'éclaircir les idées, observant les gens qui se mouvaient autour d'elle en buvant quelques gorgées de son café. Profitant du fait qu'elle soit à peu près calme, elle appela Jason, désireuse d'avoir des nouvelles de ses petits frères de vive voix.

\- Allô ? Entendit-elle à l'autre bout du fils.

\- Salut Jason, c'est Annabeth.

\- Oh salut, tout va bien, il y a du nouveau pour Percy ?

\- Ça peut aller, on vient de l'emmener pour lui faire passer de nouveaux examens.

\- Piper m'a dit que le diagnostic vital n'était pas engagé, tout devrait bien se passer.

\- J'espère, soupira la jeune fille, je n'en peux plus de toute cette situation.

\- Au fait, commença Jason sur un ton hésitant, tes frères m'ont posé des questions sur leur mère. Je n'ai pas tout compris, ils étaient assez agités, mais ils parlaient de la police, et des pansements que tu avais hier…

Annabeth réfléchit un instant, hésitant entre inventer quelque chose ou lui raconter la vérité. Après tout, Jason lui avait rendu service sans lui poser de question cette nuit, et Piper lui en parlerait certainement, alors autant le lui dire par elle-même.

\- Oui, c'est un peu long à expliquer par téléphone, mais ma belle-mère me frappait, et Percy a appelé la police hier soir. Ils sont venus l'arrêter, et les garçons l'ont vu se faire embarquer.

Jason ne répondit pas tout de suite, encaissant la nouvelle. Annabeth lui laissa un peu de temps, regardant un camion d'urgentistes arriver en débarquant leur patient, filant vers le service de réanimation.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à vivre ça, finit par dire le jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai survécu. Bobby et Matthew sont réveillés ?

\- Non, ils dorment toujours. Ils doivent être fatigués avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne pense pas qu'ils pourront aller à l'école aujourd'hui.

\- Tant pis, je vais appeler leur maîtresse pour les excuser. Au fait, dis-moi si jamais tu ne peux pas les garder plus longtemps, je me débrouillerai ne t'en fait pas.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, il ne me reste que les tests sportifs à passer dans dix jours. Je veux pouvoir t'aider, et si ça te permet de rester auprès de Percy, je le fais avec plaisir.

\- Merci beaucoup, vraiment, répondit l'adolescente avant de jeter son gobelet, se rapprochant des portes coulissantes de l'hôpital.

\- C'est à ça que servent les amis, et puis tu aurais fait pareil pour moi. Piper est près de toi ?

\- Elle dormait dans la chambre quand je suis descendue.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'ai pas de réponse à mes messages.

Sa remarque fit sourire Annabeth, lui faisant oublier un instant toute la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- Je vais retourner auprès d'elle, on te tient au courant si jamais il y a du nouveau.

\- Ça marche, bon courage.

\- Toi aussi.

Après avoir raccroché, la jeune fille repartit vers la cafétéria, reprenant un café avant de marcher vers l'ascenseur, se préparant à retourner dans la chambre de Percy. Il était tout juste sept heures du matin, et déjà tout le personnel s'agitait, montant et descendant les différents étages du bâtiment pour venir en aide aux patients le plus efficacement possible.

L'adolescente ne fît pas vraiment attention aux personnes qu'elle croisa dans le couloir une fois sortie de l'ascenseur, cherchant dans son répertoire le numéro de l'école de ses petits frères pour pouvoir les prévenir avant de retourner veiller son petit-ami. La tête penchée sur l'écran de son portable, elle ne vît pas son père à l'autre bout du couloir, et elle sursauta quasiment en entendant sa voix.

\- Annabeth ?

Frederick se rapprocha, les yeux fixés sur sa fille qui se figea en le voyant marcher vers elle. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais les coups d'Isabel avaient laissé quelques traces visibles sur l'ensemble de son corps, et elle portait seulement un tee-shirt comme haut. Personne ne l'avait regardée bizarrement ici à cause de ses bleus, mais c'était sans doute parce qu'elle se trouvait dans un hôpital, et que les personnes blessées étaient monnaie courante. Cette indifférence lui avait fait oublier qu'elle avait des hématomes, mais le regard de son père le lui rappela amèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Finit-elle par demander.

\- Une de tes amies m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais à l'hôpital, que Percy avait eu un accident de voiture. Tu vas bien ? Le choc n'a pas été trop violent ? Et ton ami n'avait pas bu au moins avant de conduire avec toi dans la voiture ?

Abasourdie par sa présence et toutes les questions qu'il lui posait, Annabeth le fixa sans rien dire, essayant de tout bien comprendre en contrôlant la colère qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Se calmant, elle essaya de procéder de manière logique, sans se laisser emporter.

\- Percy n'est pas juste un ami, c'est mon petit-ami, et non, il n'avait rien bu quand il a prit la route. C'est lui qui a eu un accident de voiture, je n'étais pas avec lui.

\- Quoi ? Mais alors comment ça se fait que tu aies tout ces bleus ?

Faisant un autre pas vers elle, Frederick jeta des regards de chaque côtés, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne l'entende parler à sa fille.

\- Il te frappe ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non, Percy ne ferait jamais ça !

\- Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur Annabeth, il ne peut pas te faire de mal, je suis là pour te protéger.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fît déborder le vase. Comment son père pouvait se montrer aussi aveugle et hypocrite ?

\- Et quand est-ce que tu étais là quand Isabel me frappait ?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Isabel t'as toujours traitée comme sa propre fille, elle t'a élevée et s'est occupée de toi depuis tes sept ans.

\- Elle ne m'a jamais considérée comme sa fille, mais plutôt comme une erreur, un fardeau dont elle aurait préféré se débarrasser. Je me suis occupée de moi-même dès qu'elle est venue vivre chez nous, et elle m'a fait vivre un enfer.

Le père de la jeune fille fronça les sourcils, la bouche entre-ouverte, tiraillé entre l'image qu'il avait de sa femme, et les mots qu'avaient prononcé sa fille. Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être possible ? Non, Isabel s'était toujours montrée gentille envers Annabeth, ferme certes, mais elle l'avait élevée, elle avait prit soin d'elle quand il n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé à ce point sur la femme qu'il avait épousé, la mère de deux de ses trois enfants...

\- On en discutera plus tard, lâcha-t-il, pour le moment je voudrais voir un médecin pour savoir ce que tu as exactement…

\- Non ! Je suis fatiguée d'attendre plus tard pour pouvoir te parler ! Tu as passé ta vie à me repousser, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'accorder un peu de ton précieux temps. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être ta priorité ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Est-ce vraiment trop demandé ? J'ai toujours essayé d'être la fille parfaite pour toi, j'ai tout fait pour te rendre fier, mais tu t'es toujours dérobé ! Tu te rends compte que tu étais tellement obnubilé par ton travail et tes stupides conférences que tu n'as jamais rien vu ! Elle me frappait depuis des années et tu ne t'en ais jamais rendu compte !

Frederick resta planté devant elle, muet. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que tout ce qu'Annabeth lui jetait à la figure était vrai. Elle avait essayé, elle avait tout fait pour qu'il lui accorde son attention, mais elle ressemblait tant à sa mère qu'il lui était douloureux de la regarder ou de l'écouter parler. Elle avait cette confiance, cette intelligence et cet aplomb qu'avait toujours possédé celle qu'il avait aimé. Ses yeux gris possédaient la même étincelle curieuse et un brin mutine que ceux d'Athéna, et Annabeth mordillait sa lèvre inférieure exactement comme elle quand elle était en pleine réflexion ou s'inquiétait. Sa fille n'avait hérité de lui que sa chevelure blonde, mais même ses boucles lui venaient de sa mère, et c'était juste trop dur pour lui. Malgré son mariage, il ne s'était jamais complètement remis de sa rupture avec son premier amour, et il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans son métier pour tenter d'oublier. Il fallait toujours qu'il travaille plus, plus longtemps, plus loin pour ne pas être constamment ramené à Athéna. S'il avait réussi à tenir le coup au début, voir Annabeth grandir et ressembler de plus en plus à la femme qu'il avait le plus aimé de sa vie avait été trop dur à supporter, alors il avait petit à petit abandonné. Il avait laissé tomber sa propre fille, sans se rendre compte de la souffrance grandissante de cette dernière.

\- Percy s'est rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il l'a vu faire. Un week-end, quand tu étais encore parti pour une de tes conférences à l'autre bout du pays, Isabel m'a frappée tellement fort que j'avais le visage en sang et des traces un peu partout. D'habitude, elle faisait en sorte de ne frapper qu'à des endroits qui ne se voyaient pas, mais elle a complètement craqué. Là encore, c'est Percy qui m'a aidée. Il m'a ramenée chez lui, a pris soin de moi avec sa mère, m'a redonnée le sourire. Ils m'ont convaincue de tout te dire, mais encore une fois, quand tu es rentré, tu ne m'as pas accordée ton attention plus de quelques minutes, et dès que Bobby et Matthew sont arrivés dans ton bureau, tu as préféré les écouter eux plutôt que moi. Je ne t'en veux pas de t'occuper d'eux, mais j'aurais voulu que tu t'occupes autant de moi que d'eux…

\- Je suis désolé Annabeth, je…

L'homme fit un pas en avant, mais sa fille en fît un en arrière, croisant les bras en détournant le regard. Sa réaction blessa son père, mais il comprenait. Il avait passé trop de temps à la repousser pour qu'elle accepte un rapprochement maintenant.

\- Hier soir, Percy est venu à la maison pour passer un peu de temps avec moi et réviser. Isabel m'a appelée et quand je suis descendue, elle m'a frappée parce que j'étais trop lente pour lui servir son dîner. Si Percy n'avait pas réagi en appelant la police, je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais aujourd'hui. Je comptais attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour tout te dire, pour que tu puisses te préparer et préparer les garçons au mieux, mais les choses se sont passées autrement. Matthew et Bobby ont vu Isabel se faire embarquer, et je ne sais pas comment son départ va les affecter. Pour le moment c'est un de mes amis les garde, mais il faudra bien leur annoncer la nouvelle à un moment ou un autre. Tu vas certainement recevoir un appel du commissariat, puisque j'ai porté plainte, et il y aura sans doute un entretien avec les services sociaux pour s'assurer que je suis bien la seule concernée par les violences et que tu es apte à conserver la garde tout seul.

\- Tu n'auras plus jamais à vivre ça, je te le promets, répondit Frederick. Les choses vont changer, je vais être plus présent à la maison, je vais faire des efforts.

\- J'espère, se contenta de dire Annabeth en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le père de l'adolescente ne répondit rien d'autre, ne sachant trop comment réagir face à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il était encore secoué par les nouvelles, profondément choqué de ne rien avoir vu. Comment est-ce que tout ça avait pu arriver sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien ?

Remarquant le tumulte des émotions qui assaillait son père sans être capable pour autant de le soutenir, Annabeth resta plantée sur place, se mordillant la lèvre. Consciente du temps qui passait, la jeune fille finit par se racler la gorge, attirant l'attention de Frederick.

\- Je vais aller voir si Percy est de nouveau dans sa chambre. Si tu veux m'accompagner…

\- Oui bien sûr.

La jeune fille se mit en route vers la porte, et son père lui emboîta le pas, restant quand même à une certaine distance. Annabeth entra la première dans la chambre, ne regardant pas derrière elle pour s'assurer que son père la suivait. Percy était de nouveau là, tout comme Sally. Piper elle avait disparu, et la mère du jeune homme l'informa qu'elle s'était réveillée peu de temps avant qu'elle revienne. Elle était partie se dégourdir les jambes, et sans doute prendre un café, et peut-être allait elle en profiter pour prendre des nouvelles de son petit-ami.

\- Les médecins ont dit quoi ? Demanda l'adolescente en serrant sa tasse de café contre elle.

\- Les nouvelles sont plutôt rassurantes, la commotion cérébrale n'est pas très grave, il va avoir mal à la tête en se réveillant, une migraine de quelques jours et des étourdissements, mais rien de plus à priori. Sa plaie ne s'est pas infectée, la cicatrisation a même commencé dans son dos. Les tests de motricité n'ont montré aucun autre trauma, rien de cassé, pas d'entorse ni même de foulure, c'est un vrai miracle.

\- Je suis assez d'accord...

Sally lui sourit et lui embrassa le front quand Annabeth s'approcha d'elle, lui frottant le dos un instant avant de relever la tête pour voir qui était entré en même temps que la jeune fille. Frederick se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Annabeth suivit son regard et se redressa, posant son gobelet sur la petite table à côté de la chaise qu'elle avait occupé toute la nuit.

\- Sally, je te présente mon père. Papa, voici la mère de Percy.

L'homme avança en tendant la main, que Sally serra en souriant.

\- Sally Jackson, fit-elle en relâchant sa poigne.

\- Frederick Chase. Je suis désolé pour votre fils.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, et il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Le silence retomba entre les deux adultes, dont les regards glissèrent vers le lit d'hôpital. Annabeth s'était rassise près du jeune homme, une main tenant son café, l'autre caressant l'avant-bras de Percy. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux son visage, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, et voir sa fille ainsi remua profondément Frederick. Il ne savait pas encore comment avait fait le jeune homme allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, mais il avait réussi à faire quelque chose que personne jusque-là n'avait réussi : briser la carapace d'Annabeth. Rien que pour ça, il lui était reconnaissant.

Une part de honte aussi l'habitait en voyant sa fille installée près de ce lit, veillant son petit-ami inconscient. Tout ce qu'avait fait Percy, le soutien et l'aide qu'il avait apporté à Annabeth, c'était ce que lui aurait toujours dû faire. Il avait failli comme père en ne protégeant pas son enfant, et maintenant il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec.

Sally perçut la tension encore importante entre le père et sa fille, comprenant la position de chacun et compatissant avec Frederick. Elle aussi avait connu, sous d'autres circonstances, la honte et l'impuissance face à la vue de son enfant blessé. Certes, elle avait été témoin des violences vécues par Percy, mais son incapacité à lutter contre Gabe la renvoyait à la même position que le père d'Annabeth, qui n'avait été au courant de rien et n'avait pu agir.

\- Je vais aller prendre un café pour me réveiller un petit peu, annonça-t-elle, vous vous joignez à moi ?

\- Oh, euh, je ne sais pas…

Le regard de Frederick allait et venait entre Sally et Annabeth alors qu'il hésitait à sortir de la pièce. Comment est-ce que sa fille interpréterait ça ? Comme une preuve de lâcheté ? Une nouvelle fuite face aux problèmes ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si on te laisse seule un petit moment dans la chambre ? Demanda Sally à la jeune fille.

\- Du tout, allez-y.

Les deux adultes hochèrent de la tête et Frederick laissa passer Sally devant lui, regardant encore un instant sa fille avant de refermer la porte, rejoignant la mère de Percy.

\- Votre fille est quelqu'un de remarquable, sourit-elle en montant dans l'ascenseur.

\- Elle tient ça de sa mère.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle tient beaucoup plus de choses venant de vous que vous ne l'imaginez.

\- Je ne sais pas, et même si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas qu'elle me laissera découvrir beaucoup de choses sur elle maintenant. J'ai trop attendu, elle restera toujours fermée face à moi.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils descendirent, allant s'installer à une table libre près d'une fenêtre donnant sur le petit parc de l'hôpital.

\- Pour le moment elle ne veut peut-être pas vous parler, mais d'ici quelques temps les choses iront mieux, vous verrez.

\- Je ne pense pas que je puisse récupérer près de dix-huit ans d'absence, soupira-t-il en buvant une gorgée du café qu'on venait de leur apporter.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour recommencer de zéro. Laissez-vous une chance, parce que je sais qu'Annabeth vous la laissera. Vous avez une fille absolument formidable, et je ne parle pas seulement de son intelligence. C'est une personne qui a un grand cœur, et qui est prête à s'ouvrir pour peu qu'on lui laisse le temps de retirer l'armure derrière laquelle elle se cache. Prouvez-lui qu'elle peut vous faire confiance à partir d'aujourd'hui, soyez patient avec elle, et laissez le temps faire son œuvre. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, ou que tout sera tout beau tout rose, mais ça en vaut le coup, vous ne pensez pas ?

D'habitude si sûr de lui, Frederick avait du mal à gérer tout ce qui se passait. Le regard fixé sur le fond de sa tasse, il réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire la femme assise en face de lui. Elle semblait connaître sa fille tellement mieux que lui que s'en était presque risible, mais plutôt que de lui jeter la pierre ou de l'accabler pour son absence et son ignorance, elle l'aidait et l'encourageait à essayer de nouer le contact. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Annabeth semblait aussi à l'aise avec elle, et si son fils tenait d'elle, il comprenait aisément qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui.

\- Je suis prêt à me battre pour ma fille, mais est-ce que je mérite vraiment sa confiance ? Ne serait-il pas mieux que je garde mes distances pour ne pas la gêner ?

\- Vous voulez l'abandonner à nouveau ?

\- Non ! Répliqua-t-il énergiquement, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, pas du tout, mais si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite, alors je me plierai à sa volonté. Elle mérite bien ça après ce que je lui ai fait vivre.

\- Croyez-en mon expérience, ce dont Annabeth a besoin, c'est d'un parent qui soit là pour elle, de quelqu'un qui l'aime et prenne soin d'elle. Elle a besoin de redevenir une adolescente, de retrouver un peu de son innocence, et vous pouvez l'aider en reprenant votre vraie place à ses côtés.

Sally posa sa main sur son avant-bras en signe de soutien et lui sourit, et il vit toute la bonté dont rayonnait cette femme qu'il connaissait à peine. Il ne savait pas par quoi elle était passée, mais une telle sagesse et une telle capacité à prendre du recul face à ce type de situation lui faisait dire qu'elle n'avait pas connu que des jours heureux. Cela dit, elle semblait s'en être sortie, alors peut-être pouvait-il espérer une fin tout aussi positive.

\- On vous a déjà dit que vous êtes de très bon conseil ? Fît-il avec un petit sourire.

Sally rit doucement avant de boire son café, puis la discussion dériva vers Percy, Frederick souhaitant en savoir un petit peu plus sur le petit-ami de sa fille.

Quelques étages plus haut, Annabeth veillait toujours Percy, sa main ne quittant jamais celle du jeune homme. Le bip régulier des machines qui les entouraient remplissait la pièce alors qu'elle l'observait en silence, passant ses doigts à l'endroit où on pouvait encore sentir les quelques cicatrices de brûlures laissées par Gabe.

\- C'est quand même fou que je n'ai jamais remarqué ces cicatrices, murmura-t-elle au garçon endormi. J'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qui se cache derrière chacune d'elles, parce que je suis sûre que tu en cache d'autres. Moi aussi je te raconterai tout sur chacune de celles que je porte, comme ça je n'aurai plus de secrets pour toi. C'est fini les cachotteries et les mensonges, promis. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée contre toi, je suis désolée de m'être défoulée sur toi, tout ça parce que la situation a échappé à mon contrôle…

Annabeth se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant, sentant une migraine poindre. Ses yeux la brûlaient à cause de la fatigue, et elle avait des courbatures à force d'être restée plusieurs heures d'affiler sans bouger, recroquevillée dans sa chaise.

\- Tu vas vraiment réussir à me rendre folle, tu sais, continua-t-elle en se passant une main sur le visage. Je te promets que si tu ne te réveilles pas dans la journée, je vais te botter les fesses…

\- J'ai essayé les menaces, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, sourit Piper en entrant dans la pièce.

Annabeth lui rendit son sourire et la laissa s'installer, observant son amie rapprocher la deuxième chaise à côté d'elle avant de se laisser tomber sur l'assise.

\- C'est toi qui a appelé mon père ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, mais elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi son amie avait fait ça.

\- Effectivement. Tu ne peux pas endurer tout ça toute seule Annabeth, tu ne peux pas gérer l'accident de Percy, tes petits frères et ta belle-mère de front sans un peu de soutien.

\- Tu as raison.

Sa réponse surpris la brune, qui haussa les sourcils, se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en conservant son air stupéfait. Elle s'était préparée à affronter un coup de colère de la jeune fille, à une dispute et à avoir à justifier son action, mais pas à ce qu'Annabeth admette qu'elle avait raison.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas en très bons termes avec ton père, mais il fallait qu'il soit au courant. Il va pouvoir reprendre sa place de parent, et s'occuper de tes petits frères et de toi.

\- Je suis d'accord pour ce qui est de mes frères, mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir lui laisser une chance Piper…

\- Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un père absent, je sais que ça fait mal, mais si tu lui laisses une chance, il pourrait peut-être se rattraper.

\- Je ne sais pas, il a passé des années à me repousser alors je ne pense pas que je puisse lui faire confiance de sitôt.

\- Essaie Annabeth, même si ça doit prendre du temps, donne-toi la chance d'avoir un vrai parent dans ta vie.

C'est à cet instant que la jeune fille réalisa que Piper n'avait jamais parlé de sa mère. Au final, leur situation était assez semblable, avec un père absent et une mère inconnue. Elle n'avait jamais posé trop de questions, tout comme Piper n'avait jamais trop insisté sur le sujet de sa famille, mais si elle avait la chance de récupérer son père, alors peut-être devait-elle tenter le coup…

Frederick et Sally ne tardèrent pas à remonter, les rejoignant pour veiller Percy le reste de la journée. Plusieurs médecins et membres du personnel hospitalier vinrent vérifier les constantes du jeune homme, rassurant ses proches sur son état avant de partir vers d'autres patients, laissant le petit groupe attendre son réveil. Le père d'Annabeth resta jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, couvant du regard sa fille sans trouver le courage d'entamer une discussion directe avec elle. Il se contentait de répondre quand elle demandait l'heure, et il lui avait apporté quelque chose à manger le midi, ainsi qu'un café un peu plus tard, mais leurs échanges s'étaient arrêtés là. Au moins elle n'avait pas refusé ce qu'il lui avait donné, alors peut-être avait-il une chance, le temps le lui dirait.

Presque tout leur groupe d'amis rejoignit les deux filles dans la chambre, passant prendre des nouvelles après leur journée de cours. Tout le monde s'était inquiété en ne voyant ni Annabeth, ni Percy en cours, et l'absence en plus de Piper avait fini de les convaincre que quelque chose était arrivé. Les deux filles expliquèrent dans les grandes lignes l'accident et ce que les médecins leur avaient dit, omettant volontairement ce qui était arrivé à Annabeth et toute l'histoire avec sa belle-mère. Peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait en parler librement et ouvertement à tout ses amis, mais pour le moment, il était encore trop tôt.

Piper repartit avec Jason plus tard en début de soirée, et Annabeth se retrouva seule aux côtés de Percy avec sa maman. Sally lui proposa de rentrer chez elle auprès de son père et de ses petits frères pour se reposer, mais la jeune fille refusa. Elle refusa même quand elle lui offrit de la ramener chez elle si le fait de se retrouver avec sa famille la mettait mal à l'aise, préférant rester près de son petit-ami. Sa patience était bien usée quand la nuit tomba, et elle sentait une nouvelle migraine poindre, mais l'adolescente resta assise à côté du jeune homme, les yeux papillonnant de fatigue. Avant de complètement sombrer, elle se positionna au mieux, posant sa tête sur le matelas en enserrant la main de Percy entre les siennes. Elle sentit Sally déposer une couverture sur elle, et le bruit des machines la firent plonger dans le sommeil.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Sally décida de prendre une pause dans sa veille, allant prendre un énième café pour s'assurer de tenir jusqu'au matin. Annabeth était toujours étendue sur sa chaise, la tête posée près de ses mains rassemblées autour de celle de Percy, et elle dormait sans agitation, sa respiration gardant un rythme lent et constant.

C'est dans ce calme ambiant que le jeune homme reprit peu à peu conscience, inspirant profondément en avalant sa salive avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Les lampes et moniteurs allumés autour de lui le désorientèrent et l'aveuglèrent, et chacun de ses muscles le faisait souffrir alors qu'il n'avait pas encore esquissé un mouvement.

Prenant le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité, Percy regarda rapidement autour de lui pour tenter de savoir où il se trouvait, et comment il était arrivé dans cet endroit. En voyant la transfusion et le bracelet avec son nom et son prénom inscrits dessus, il comprit tout de suite qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Faisant un effort de concentration, il essaya de comprendre comment il était arrivé là, la panique commençant à le gagner alors que des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient, accentuant sa confusion plus qu'autre chose.

Dans la panique, son regard se posa sur un amas de boucles blondes, et son rythme cardiaque redescendit instantanément. Le jeune homme se remémora toute la soirée passée chez sa petite-amie, les traces de coups qu'il avait vu sur son corps, la police embarquant Isabel, leur dispute. Il se revit derrière le volant de sa Jeep, se rendant compte trop tard qu'on lui fonçait dessus, mais après l'impact, c'était le trou noir. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont on l'avait retrouvé, du temps qu'il avait passé inconscient, de ce qu'il avait comme blessures.

Mais toutes ces questions pouvaient attendre, parce qu'à cet instant, sa priorité était Annabeth. En voulant se redresser, il remarqua qu'elle lui tenait la main entre les siennes, la tête posée à côté de sa jambe, les yeux clos. De larges cernes pesaient sous ses paupières, lui laissant deviner qu'elle avait peu dormi récemment. Ses boucles étaient légèrement emmêlées, et elle avait globalement l'air malade avec son teint pâle, mais Percy la trouvait aussi belle que le jour où il l'avait découverte dans la salle d'art plastique du lycée. Un petit sourire souleva ses lèvres alors qu'il l'observait en silence, profitant simplement de la chaleur de leurs mains entrelacées pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il se sentait un peu vaseux, et il avait l'impression désagréable d'être entouré dans du coton, mais il essaya de passer outre pour savoir combien de temps il avait passé inerte dans ce lit, cherchant un calendrier, une feuille, n'importe quoi avec la date actuelle. Le jeune homme souhaitait avant tout savoir la date pour connaître le laps de temps qu'Annabeth avait passé à gérer tout ses problèmes de famille seule, et il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir dépassé la semaine.

Après un petit moment passé à chercher la date en vain, il retourna à sa contemplation première, se demandant comment allait réagir la jeune fille en se réveillant. Lui en voudrait-elle toujours pour avoir appelé la police ? Isabel était-elle encore en garde à vue ? Son père était-il au courant ? Etait-il rentré ?

L'inquiétude le gagnait, et il essaya de se calmer en se disant que si elle était là, c'est que tout était plus ou moins sous contrôle en ce qui concernait sa famille, et qu'elle tenait assez à lui pour dormir recroquevillée sur une chaise plutôt que chez elle. Un élan d'affection le traversa et il lui serra la main, souhaitant la réchauffer.

Annabeth fronça les sourcils en sentant une pression autour de ses doigts suivie d'une caresse familière, et ouvrit un œil. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Percy, toute fatigue s'envola et elle se redressa d'un bond, prenant une inspiration brusque. Le jeune homme lui sourit, mais elle lu de l'inquiétude dans son regard. N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta quasiment sur lui, serrant les bras autour de son cou en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, se retenant avec difficulté de pleurer.

\- Tout va bien Annabeth ? Murmura-t-il en l'entourant de son bras libre. Comment vont Bobby et Matthew ?

La jeune fille rit dans ces bras avant de reculer, posant les mains sur les joues du garçon en lui souriant.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable, même dans un lit d'hôpital tu fais passer les autres avant toi…

Percy resta silencieux, attendant sa réponse avec une pointe d'angoisse. Elle prit quelques secondes pour souffler, réalisant qu'il était réveillé, qu'il avait tout ses souvenirs, que tout allait bien.

\- Ils sont encore un peu sonnés, mais ça va. Jason les a surveillé quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, et mon père a prit le relais maintenant.

\- Il est chez toi ?

\- Oui, je lui ai tout dit, pour de vrai cette fois, c'est promis.

L'adolescent hocha de la tête en gardant les yeux rivés sur Annabeth, n'osant pas bouger. Il aurait voulu être là pour elle quand elle avait fait face à son père pour la soutenir.

\- Je suis désolé, fit-il, j'aurais dû être plus prudent avec tes petits frères et m'assurer qu'ils ne voient pas leur mère se faire arrêter, je comprends ton point de vue, et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis comme Luke. Je ne cherche pas à tout contrôler…

\- Stop, non Percy, le coupa-t-elle, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Le jeune homme referma la bouche, ne comprenant pas très bien où voulait en venir Annabeth.

\- C'est à moi de te présenter mes excuses, continua-t-elle. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée alors que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour ma propre sécurité. Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé mardi soir, mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée, et je regrette sincèrement tout ce que j'ai pu te dire sous le coup de la colère. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça, tu avais absolument raison de faire ce que tu as fait, et j'aurais dû t'en remercier plutôt que de te jeter à la porte comme je l'ai fait.

Percy l'écouta sans l'interrompre, les yeux brillants sous le coup de l'émotion. Il savait ce que représentait ces excuses pour Annabeth, et ce que ça lui demandait de les faire. Savoir qu'elle était prête à mettre sa fierté de côté pour lui demander pardon lui faisait chaud au cœur, et voir cette nouvelle Annabeth lui faisait on ne peux plus plaisir.

Sans un mot, il posa sa main sur la joue de sa petite-amie et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant avec toute la tendresse qu'il avait en lui. La jeune fille se laissa faire avec contentement, lui rendant son baiser en souriant contre ses lèvres, soulagée de voir ses excuses acceptées.

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent sans pour autant trop s'éloigner, Annabeth caressant le front du jeune homme, lui dégageant les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien, se laissant entraîner dans les tourbillons de ces pupilles océans qui la faisaient toujours autant chavirer.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Le choc coupa le souffle au jeune homme, qui resta un instant sans bouger, avant de lui sourire avec un regard attendri et de l'embrasser à nouveau, passant sa main dans ses boucles.

\- Il aura fallu que je sois dans un lit d'hôpital pour que tu me le dises, souffla-t-il en s'écartant.

\- Il faut croire que te voir ici m'a fait réaliser certaines choses.

\- Ah oui ? Comme quoi par exemple ?

\- J'ai réalisé que j'avais des amis incroyables et un petit-ami en or, que j'étais entourée et aimée, et qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à dire à ces gens ce que je ressens.

\- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait d'un petit accident de voiture pour te faire comprendre ça, je me serais débrouillé pour me faire rentrer dedans plus tôt, rit le jeune homme.

Annabeth secoua la tête avant de déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Sally failli lâcher son gobelet en voyant son fils en train de discuter avec la jeune fille, et elle s'empressa de refermer la porte avant d'avancer vers le lit, prenant la place qu'Annabeth lui céda.

\- Oh mon dieu Percy, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien maman, j'ai la tête dure, il faut plus que ça pour se débarrasser de moi.

La mère du jeune homme éclata de rire tout en laissant couler des larmes de joie sur ses joues, serrant son fils dans ses bras. Debout à côté d'eux, Annabeth sourit devant la scène, contente que tout soit enfin terminé, et Percy lui fît un clin d'œil, curieux de voir ce que leur réservait l'avenir après toutes ces épreuves.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont félicité dans les commentaires pour mes résultats d'examens, et merci pour celles qui ont partagé leurs idées de OS dans les commentaires ! J'accepte toujours vos propositions, alors n'hésitez pas !**

 **On m'a demandé (ou plutôt Gaëlle m'a demandé ;)) si le séquel suivrait directement la fin de Plus que ça. C'est une très bonne question, que je n'ai pas encore tranché de façon définitive. Je pense quand même que je ferai une pause entre les deux, en publiant notamment mes OS le temps de bien mettre en place le séquel.**

 **Il est temps pour moi d'aller dormir, alors je vous dis à bientôt et merci !**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

\- Bien, tout les réflexes sont bons, les pupilles réagissent bien, et il ne montre aucun problème cérébral, dit le médecin en se tournant vers Sally. Nous allons le garder cette nuit histoire de surveiller ses constantes, et si tout reste stable, vous pourrez rentrer demain dans la matinée. Une équipe va l'emmener passer un scanner de contrôle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun problème invisible à l'œil nu, mais je suis confiant. Je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer un moment, votre fils est hors de danger, et vous semblez très fatiguée.

\- Bien, merci beaucoup, sourit la mère du jeune homme, les yeux encore brillants d'émotion.

L'homme en face d'elle hocha de la tête avant de se tourner vers son patient, qui discutait avec sa petite-amie. Un aide-soignant était passé peu de temps après qu'il ait repris conscience et il avait bipé le médecin de garde pour qu'il vienne procéder aux contrôles de base dans ce cas de figure. Annabeth et Sally ne l'avaient pas quitté une seconde, répondant à ses questions, lui racontant ce qui lui était arrivé, et tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son inconscience.

\- Vous avez eu énormément de chance, à la vitesse où allait l'autre conducteur, vous auriez pu finir dans un fauteuil roulant.

\- Je sais, je suis quelqu'un de chanceux, se contenta de répondre Percy avant de couler un regard vers la blonde installée à côté de lui.

Le médecin sourit devant le couple d'adolescents, puis consulta son biper quand ce dernier sonna, l'alertant que de nouveaux venus aux urgences avaient besoin de son aide. Il fit ensuite un signe aux personnes présentes dans la chambre et repartit, les laissant tout les trois se réjouir des bonnes nouvelles.

\- Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ? Demanda le jeune homme en se redressant.

\- Une journée entière, on sera jeudi quand le soleil se lèvera.

Percy hocha de la tête avant de gémir, la douleur survenant brusquement.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Sally.

\- Ça va, j'ai juste un bon gros mal de crâne, un peu comme si…

\- Laisse-moi deviner, comme si tu avais été percuté par une voiture ? Termina Annabeth, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, mais son sourire s'élargit, alors que la mère de son petit-ami riait derrière eux. Celle-ci avança vers eux, posant son bras autour des épaules d'Annabeth tout en passant son autre main dans les cheveux de son fils.

\- Si c'est tout ce que tu as après un pareil accident, ça me va, sourit-elle alors que son fils haussait les sourcils.

\- Je souffre et ça te va ? Dit-il sur un ton faussement indigné.

\- Tu veux qu'on appelle quelqu'un pour que tu aies un antidouleur ? Proposa Annabeth, avançant la main vers la télécommande posée sur le lit pour appeler une infirmière ou un aide-soignant.

\- Ça va aller, j'ai eu ma dose de médicaments pour un moment. Par contre, il y a peut-être quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi.

\- Dis-moi.

Le jeune homme lui servit son sourire en coin, entrelaçant leurs doigts en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je suis sûr qu'un baiser soulagerait mon mal de tête.

\- Ça n'aurait aucun impact sur ta santé, rétorqua Annabeth sur un ton amusé.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir sans essayer ?

Annabeth se pencha vers le visage du garçon et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de reculer, un sourcil arqué en attendant sa réaction. Surpris par la rapidité du contact, Percy attendit encore une seconde, juste au cas-où, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je peux en avoir un autre ?

\- Percy, ça ne fonctionne pas je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Mais si, je me sens déjà mieux !

\- Calme-toi ou tu vas avoir encore plus mal au crâne !

Percy fit mine de bouder, se laissant aller contre le matelas du lit en faisant une petite moue alors que sa mère se mettait à rire, s'éloignant pour appeler Paul.

Cette facette enfantine plaisait beaucoup à la jeune fille, ce qui était assez surprenant. Elle aurait pensé que ce genre de comportement l'aurait agacée, ou lassée, mais elle trouvait ça assez rafraîchissant. Ça la changeait, ça apportait un peu de légèreté dans sa vie.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait lâcher, et pour une fois, Annabeth se dit qu'elle pouvait faire un effort. Lui en avait fait tellement, c'était à son tour maintenant.

\- Bien, viens par là, soupira-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Se redressant vivement, il sourit en attendant qu'elle agisse.

Annabeth fit les choses lentement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux un moment, contemplant ces pupilles bleu-vert qui brillaient de joie. Prenant son temps, elle libéra sa main de la prise du garçon et la promena sur son visage, effleurant sa pommette et son menton avant de la poser sur sa nuque, faisant de même avec son autre main. Percy ne souriait plus, trop concentré sur les actions de sa petite-amie pour se rendre compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. La jeune fille se pencha ensuite vers lui, fermant les yeux au dernier instant avant de l'embrasser, tentant de lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Percy passa son bras libre autour de sa taille, la ramenant contre lui en grognant à cause d'une douleur dans son dos. Annabeth voulut reculer en l'entendant, mais il la garda dans ses bras, poursuivant leur baiser un moment avant de reposer son front contre le sien, reprenant son souffle en gardant les yeux clos.

\- Alors, ce mal de crâne ? Murmura-t-elle en lui massant la nuque.

\- Mal de crâne ? Quel mal de crâne ?

Les deux adolescents se mirent à rire, restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs rires s'évanouissent. Annabeth se mit à caresser les joues du jeune homme presque inconsciemment, le regard légèrement baissé alors qu'il se contentait de la regarder, n'arrivant pas à détacher son attention de la blonde installée à ses côtés sur le lit.

Quand elle releva la tête, il put plonger son regard dans le sien, essayant de savoir à quoi elle pouvait bien penser en cet instant. Il y voyait de la joie, du soulagement, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir dans ses yeux. Un résidu de crainte pesait toujours dans son regard, et il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment eu peur hier…

Percy pencha la tête sur le côté, un tic qu'il avait fini par adopter à force de la voir faire ça quand elle écoutait quelqu'un lui parler.

\- Tout va bien, c'est fini. Tout est fini, on va pouvoir redevenir des ados normaux. Tu te rends compte, je vais même pouvoir passer par la porte pour venir chez toi !

La plaisanterie amusa la jeune fille, mais son sourire n'était pas entier, et il décida de la laisser vider son sac en se taisant.

\- Quand ta mère m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital, je me suis imaginée le pire. Je me suis sentie coupable à un point, si tu savais.

Percy ne dit rien, lui frottant le dos de sa main, l'encourageant à continuer.

\- Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que si on ne s'était pas disputés, si je ne t'avais pas jeté dehors, tu n'aurais pas eu cet accident. Quand je t'ai vu allongé dans le lit, inconscient avec toutes ces machines qui bipaient autour de toi, c'était trop, j'ai craqué. Heureusement que Piper et ta mère étaient là pour moi, parce que sans elles, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais tenu.

L'adolescente fit une pause, se mordillant la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils, les souvenirs des dernières vingt-quatre heures se bousculant dans sa tête. Le voir dans cet état avait créé un véritable électrochoc en elle, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé être possible jusqu'à peu de temps avant. Avant de le voir ainsi, elle croyait que tout allait parfaitement bien entre eux deux, qu'elle avait fait les efforts suffisants, qu'elle s'était assez ouverte à lui pour qu'ils soient bien ensemble tout en conservant une marge de sécurité émotionnelle. C'est en faisant face à son corps immobile et étendu dans un lit d'hôpital qu'elle s'était rendue compte de l'erreur monumentale qu'elle avait commise. Percy ne s'était pas protégé lui, il s'était livré à elle, il avait pris le risque de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais elle, elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait avancé certes, mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Elle s'était voilée la face, mais au final la peur avait continué de diriger sa vie. Par peur, elle avait maintenu une certaine distance de sécurité entre elle et lui, elle avait gardé ses sentiments pour elle, ce qui avait dû le blessé…

\- Tout ça m'a ouvert les yeux, et ça m'a permis de faire le point avec moi-même. A partir de maintenant je vais arrêter de me cacher derrière ma carapace, je vais arrêter d'avoir peur de ce qui pourrait arriver et je vais vivre pour moi. Je vais arrêter de penser au pire, et profiter un maximum de tout ce qui se présentera à moi. Je risque de faire quelques rechutes bien sûr, on ne perd pas ses vieilles habitudes comme ça du jour au lendemain, mais je sais que je peux compter sur des tas de gens, et que tu seras toujours là pour moi.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma petite-amie ? Sourit Percy.

Annabeth rit doucement, le laissant déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever, s'étirant avec une souplesse que Percy n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. L'adolescente enfila sa veste et regarda son portable un instant, faisant le tour des messages qu'elle avait reçu. Tout leurs amis attendaient des nouvelles, et son père lui avait aussi envoyé un message. Elle rédigea un message pour tout le monde, leur annonçant le réveil de Percy avant de se pencher sur ce que lui voulait son père. Il lui demandait des nouvelles, s'inquiétait de savoir quand elle rentrerait, et lui parlait un peu de ses frères. Ces derniers, bien qu'encore choqués, avaient été rassurés de le voir rentrer, et il leur avait expliquer dans les grandes lignes ce qui allait se passer. Il n'avait pas encore osé leur dire que leur mère ne reviendrait pas à la maison, préférant ne pas trop les accabler, et il lui demandait des renseignements sur ce qu'il devait faire, dans quel commissariat aller, que demander. Une discussion s'imposait donc prochainement, quand elle serait plus reposée.

Sally revînt dans la chambre en souriant aux deux adolescents et prit son sac à main, enfilant elle aussi sa veste avant de s'avancer vers son fils.

\- Des infirmières vont bientôt passer pour t'emmener faire quelques examens de contrôle, et si tout va bien, je pourrais te ramener à la maison demain en fin de matinée. Je vais rentrer me reposer quelques heures, mais je reviens vite. Au moindre soucis, tu m'appelles, c'est bien compris ?

\- Oui chef, sourit Percy, laissant sa mère lui embrasser le front.

\- Je te dépose Annabeth ? Proposa-t-elle ensuite en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille.

\- Je veux bien, ça ne me fera pas de mal de dormir un peu.

Sally hocha de la tête avant de reculer, laissant la jeune fille dire au revoir à Percy.

\- Essaie de ne rien te casser d'ici mon retour, d'accord ?

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, répondit-il.

L'adolescente secoua la tête avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, et le jeune homme sourit contre ses lèvres, profitant de leur proximité pour passer sa main dans les cheveux d'Annabeth avant de la laisser reculer. Elle rejoignit ensuite la mère du brun et vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié avant de la suivre vers la sortie.

\- A toute à l'heure, le salua Sally en passant la porte après la jeune fille.

\- Bonne nuit !

Le jeune homme n'eut pas à attendre longtemps après leur départ pour qu'on vienne le chercher afin de lui faire passer ses examens. Encore un peu sonné à cause des anesthésiants, il ne tarda pas à se sentir somnolant, bercé par les légères secousses du lit dans lequel on le transportait. Il eut à peine le temps de voir l'intérieur de la salle de scanner qu'il rebascula, l'appel du sommeil se faisant trop fort pour y résister plus longtemps.

Le soleil brillait déjà dans le ciel quand Percy entendit toquer à la porte. Sa mère et Annabeth apparurent dans l'encadrement, toutes deux avec une meilleure mine. La jeune fille arborait de nouveau une queue de cheval, et même si ses cernes étaient encore marqués, elle était moins pâle.

\- Bonjour Percy ! On vient de voir le médecin qui s'est occupé de tes tests, et il donne son feu vert pour ta sortie, l'informa Sally en lui souriant, se mettant face au lit occupé par son fils. On peut y aller dès que tu es prêt, il faudra juste passer signer quelques papiers.

\- J'en ai pour une minute ! S'exclama le jeune homme en sortant du lit, attrapant le sac tendu par sa mère en passant devant elle pour aller se changer dans la petite salle de bain attenante.

En s'installant face au miroir, Percy eut un hoquet de surprise. Une infirmière était passée plus tôt dans la matinée pour lui enlever ses pansements, et il en avait compté un certain nombre, mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il avait eu autant de coupures dans l'accident. Son bras droit était strillé d'estafilades, et il avait une pommette éraflée. Il enleva le chasuble qui lui servait de vêtement et découvrit quelques hématomes sur son côté gauche, son flanc droit étant beaucoup moins touché avec seulement quelques petites traces. Ses jambes aussi avaient pris quelques coups, mais c'était son dos qui l'intéressait le plus. Il avait appris qu'il était arrivé avec quelque chose de métallique enfoncé dans le dos, et qu'il était passé très près d'être paralysé à vie, mais tout ça lui semblait complètement fou, et il fallait qu'il voit la blessure par lui-même pour y croire.

En tentant de se tourner pour apercevoir la plaie, il fît un faux mouvement et poussa un petit cri de douleur, qu'il étouffa vite en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour n'affoler personne.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Annabeth de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- C'est rien, j'ai bougé trop vite.

Renonçant à son observation, il passa son tee-shirt et sortit de la petite pièce, posant son chasuble sur le lit avant d'enfiler ses chaussures. Ce fut plus laborieux que prévu, le jeune homme n'arrivant pas à atteindre ses lacets sans se faire mal.

\- Attend je vais te les faire, fit Sally.

\- Non c'est bon, je vais juste les rentrer dedans, ça va aller.

\- Ça suffit maintenant, tu es déjà assez amoché comme ça, je ne vais pas prendre le risque de te voir tomber et te casser une jambe en plus ! Assis-toi et laisse-moi faire.

Capitulant, Percy posa les pieds à plat au sol et la laissa faire, attendant que ses deux chaussures soient attachées avant de se lever, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Sally réajusta son gilet et ouvrit la voie vers la sortie, marchant jusqu'au bureau d'accueil pour signer les papiers alors qu'Annabeth attendait avec le jeune homme un peu en retrait, main dans la main. Percy appréciait beaucoup ce changement chez elle, cette recherche du contact permanent l'un avec l'autre qui semblait s'être accentuée. Elle allait plus vers lui, se montrait plus ouverte, et il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son visage, l'écoutant parler sans bouger, un petit sourire en coin collé aux lèvres. Quand il lui embrassa la tempe, elle cessa de parler et se contenta de lui sourire en relevant la tête, appuyant doucement le menton sur son torse.

Sally revînt vers eux quelques instants plus tard, un dossier dans les mains, prête à partir. Le trio se dirigea ensuite vers le parking où était garée la voiture et grimpa à bord du véhicule, les adolescents se mettant ensemble à l'arrière tandis que la mère du jeune homme conduisait dans les rues de Manhattan avec aisance. L'hôpital n'était pas si loin que ça de l'appartement, et ils arrivèrent rapidement, Annabeth prenant le sac de Percy malgré ses protestations avant de monter les escaliers de l'immeuble à ses côtés, le surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Rentrer chez lui fît le plus grand bien à Percy, qui prit une grande inspiration en passant la porte, souriant en reconnaissant les effluves familières de café, cookies et bougies parfumées. Il se déchaussa rapidement dans l'entrée avant de suivre sa mère vers le salon, jetant un coup d'œil au désordre pour le moins inhabituel qui y régnait.

Annabeth arriva derrière lui et sembla aussi étonnée que lui en découvrant les tas de feuilles et les piles de livres abandonnés sur la table, mais ne dit pas mot.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout le bazar, j'étais en train de travailler sur un projet pour la librairie quand l'hôpital m'a appelée.

\- Ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas, la rassura Annabeth en posant le sac de Percy près du canapé.

Sally lui sourit avant de regarder l'horloge dans la cuisine, fronçant les sourcils comme sont fils le faisait souvent quand quelque chose le dérangeait.

\- Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard, fit-elle en se frottant le front. J'ai un rendez-vous avec un fournisseur prévu dans une petite heure, et je ne peux pas annuler…

Malgré ça, Annabeth sentait bien l'hésitation sa voix et son attitude. Percy ressemblait énormément à sa mère quand il était inquiet, avec le même regard, la même intonation de voix, jusque dans la position du corps.

\- Pas de soucis, je vais rester avec Percy et m'occuper de lui, proposa-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Mais et les cours ? Tu as déjà raté la journée d'hier, ça ne va pas faire beaucoup à rattraper ?

\- Piper s'occupe de tout pour moi et Percy, et puis on ne fait plus grand-chose à part des révisions au lycée. Je survivrai à deux jours d'absence, il n'y a pas de problème je t'assure.

Sally hésita encore quelques secondes avant de hocher de la tête, s'apprêtant à reprendre la route.

\- Je rentrerai dès que je peux. Il reste de quoi grignoter dans la cuisine, et au moindre soucis, je ne suis pas loin, un coup de fils et j'arrive.

\- Entendu, je me charge de lui, tu peux partir en toute tranquillité.

La mère du jeune homme lui sourit et lui embrassa rapidement le front, trottinant jusqu'à Percy pour en faire de même, lui intimant l'ordre de rester calme et de se reposer jusqu'à son retour, puis elle repartit, laissant les deux adolescents dans l'appartement.

\- Alerte de niveau nationale : Annabeth Chase sèche les cours deux jours de suite pour moi ! Sourit Percy en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel mais se rapprocha de lui, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, posant sa tête sur celle du brun. Celui-ci effleura ses avant-bras de la main avant qu'elle ne se dégage, gardant malgré tout une main sur sa nuque.

\- Installe-toi correctement dans le canapé et choisis un film, je vais nous faire du thé pour te calmer.

Annabeth se releva et se dirigeait vers la cuisine, mais c'était sans compter sur Percy qui la rattrapa in-extremis par le poignet, lui volant un baiser avant de la relâcher, sautillant dans le salon pour aller trouver quelque chose à regarder.

Une fois le plateau prêt avec leur thés, quelques cookies et les médicaments de Percy, elle réapparut dans la pièce, trouvant le jeune homme anormalement calme, assis dans le canapé, la télécommande dans la main, prêt à lancer le film qu'il avait choisi. La télévision était cependant éteinte, alors elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait décidé de regarder.

\- Et voilà, décale-toi un peu que je puisse m'asseoir.

\- Merci, t'es la meilleure, souffla-t-il en la laissant s'installer auprès de lui, passant son bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher.

La jeune fille lui sourit et lui embrassa la joue avant de tourner la tête vers l'écran, attendant de voir ce qu'il avait à proposer comme film.

Elle ne fut pas déçue.

\- Non, on ne va pas regarder Némo, dit-elle quand il alluma la télévision.

\- Allez, Annabeth !

\- Mais on l'a déjà vu trois fois !

\- C'est un classique !

La blonde haussa un sourcil en le regardant dans les yeux, lui montrant clairement son désaccord. Une bataille silencieuse s'engagea alors entre eux deux, chacun essayant de faire plier l'autre par le regard. Annabeth essayait de rester impassible, mais Percy avait sorti son arme fatale : la petite moue boudeuse et le regard de chien battu. Elle tînt bon aussi longtemps que possible, espérant qu'il craquerait avant elle, mais avec Némo en jeu, elle avait peu de chances de remporter la manche.

Finalement, et après un combat serré, elle soupira et détourna les yeux, lui laissant savoir qu'il avait gagné.

\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, marmonna-t-elle quand il la prit dans ses bras en lui embrassant la joue. Prend tes médicaments avant de t'installer trop confortablement.

\- A vos ordres chef !

Une fois ses cachets avalés, Percy lança le dessin animé et sirota son thé, mangeant quelques biscuits pour se remplir l'estomac, la nourriture de l'hôpital ne l'ayant pas vraiment rassasié. Il faisait plutôt bon dans l'appartement, et ajoutée au confort, la température le berça, lui donnant sommeil.

A la moitié du film environ, le jeune homme changea de position, obligeant Annabeth à s'allonger dans le canapé, une jambe ballante dans le vide avant de s'installer sur elle, posant sa tête sur son ventre en passant un bras autour de sa taille, poussant un profond soupir d'aise. La jeune fille se figea, ne sachant comment réagir. C'était la première fois que Percy faisait ça, et, de façon générale, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se conduisait comme ça avec elle. Un peu mal à l'aise au départ, elle finit cependant par se détendre, appréciant le moment qu'elle partageait avec son petit-ami. Toujours un peu perdue, elle ne savait cependant pas quoi faire de ses mains, alors elle s'était contentée de les poser sur les épaules du garçon, continuant de regarder la télévision en silence. De temps en temps, elle jetait un coup d'œil vers Percy qui gardait les yeux grand ouverts, ne ratant pas une miette du dessin animé. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon comme ça, marmonnant les paroles qu'il connaissait par cœur, la faisant complètement fondre.

Le jeune homme finit par relever le bras qu'il avait laissé pendre pour attraper une des mains de la blonde, la ramenant sur son crâne dans une demande silencieuse. Annabeth comprit ce qu'il voulait et commença à passer sa main dans ses mèches sombres, souriant quand il gémit de contentement, l'encourageant à continuer. Petit à petit, elle se concentra davantage sur lui que sur Némo, lui caressant le dos d'une main en jouant avec ses cheveux de l'autre.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que Percy finisse par s'endormir dans ses bras, resserrant son bras autour de sa taille dans son sommeil, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de le regarder dormir, mais elle pressentait que cette activité allait vite devenir l'une de ses préférées. Le voir aussi calme changeait de d'habitude, et ses traits, plus détendus et apaisés, la fascinaient. Ils formaient un équilibre entre une certaine juvénilité et une maturité croissante. La position qu'il avait adopté, niché contre elle, lui donnait des airs d'enfants, mais les traits de son visage tenaient plus du jeune homme que du petit garçon. Sa mâchoire, parfaitement dessinée, laissait apparaître l'ombre d'une barbe naissante ainsi qu'une petite cicatrice dont elle ignorait encore l'origine, qui remontait à plusieurs années. Ses pommettes étaient hautes et participaient à donner cette allure très masculine au visage de Percy sans pour autant paraître trop brut. Il avait de longs cils noirs, qui ravivaient la couleur de ses yeux quand il était éveillé, lui fournissant un regard tout à fait irrésistible. Sa bouche, aux lèvres pleines, l'avait attirée bien avant qu'elle ne veuille le reconnaître, et le sourire en coin dont seul lui avait le secret faisait de véritables ravages auprès des filles, que ce soit au lycée, dans la librairie où il travaillait de temps en temps, ou n'importe où ailleurs. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas conscient de sa beauté participait à son charme, son ignorance la sublimant.

Son front lisse était la plupart du temps couvert par ses cheveux ondulés et indomptables. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant, mais comme Percy lui-même, il était impossible de leur imposer quoi que ce soit. Ces mèches rebelles renforçaient l'image de mauvais garçon qu'il dégageait au premier regard, si éloignée pourtant de ce qu'il était. Avec sa silhouette athlétique et ses difficultés scolaires, il était plus qu'aisé de le considérer comme l'archétype même du sportif sans rien dans le crâne, et pourtant. Au cours de l'année passée, il n'avait cessé de l'étonner par ses connaissances, sa curiosité, son envie de bien faire, d'aider son prochain, de faire ce qui était juste. Bien plus que son apparence avantageuse, Annabeth était tombée amoureuse de lui en tant que personne, chavirant pour sa personnalité, ses actions, son caractère. Il représentait la stabilité qu'elle avait cherché pendant toutes ces années, la sûreté, et elle sentait qu'ils pouvaient construire quelque chose de vraiment durable ensemble.

Percy parla dans son sommeil, mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Il gesticula un petit peu, cherchant une position encore plus confortable avant de s'immobiliser, arrachant un sourire à la jeune fille qui reprit alors ses caresses, veillant à ne pas toucher ses plaies les plus sérieuses.

Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, restant immobile malgré l'engourdissement de ses jambes, totalement prise dans ses pensées. Elle s'assoupit sans s'en rendre compte et ils dormirent paisiblement tout l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sursaute en entendant la porte de l'appartement se refermer.

Se redressant malgré le poids de Percy pesant sur elle, Annabeth allongea le cou au-dessus du dossier du canapé, souriant en découvrant Paul et Sally dans l'entrée. Lentement, elle réussit à se détacher du jeune homme, se contorsionnant pour ne pas le réveiller en se relevant, étirant ses membres endoloris avant d'aller vers les parents de son petit-ami.

\- Alors, tout s'est bien passé ? Lui demanda Sally en accrochant son gilet au porte-manteau.

\- Très bien, il s'est endormi à la moitié du film après avoir pris son traitement et ne s'est pas réveillé depuis.

\- Super, sourit la mère du garçon avant d'aller le voir brièvement, inspectant le pansement de son dos et les points de suture sur sa tête.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour le lycée, ton père a appelé pour t'excuser, lui dit Paul en attendant le retour de sa femme.

Surprise, Annabeth acquiesça. Dans la tourmente de tout ce qui venait de se produire, son père avait quand même pensé à faire une chose aussi banale que de prévenir son lycée de son absence pour qu'elle n'ait pas de problème ou de question à son retour. Savoir qu'il avait prit du temps rien que pour ça, pour elle, la réchauffa de l'intérieur, et elle ressentit le besoin de rentrer chez elle pour être un petit peu avec sa famille.

\- Bien, il est temps pour moi de rentrer, j'ai quelques petites choses à voir à la maison, fit-elle en remettant ses chaussures.

\- Je vais te ramener, tu dois encore être fatiguée, et l'appartement est quand même assez loin de chez toi à pieds.

L'adolescente hocha de la tête en remerciement et regarda une dernière fois Percy avant de saluer Paul et de partir derrière Sally, refermant la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

A son réveil, le jeune homme fut un peu désorienté, et il essaya de se redresser. Une douleur sourde dans son dos l'en dissuada cependant, et il pris son temps pour bien se réveiller. Il était dans le canapé, chez lui, et l'odeur d'Annabeth planait encore sur un coussin sous sa tête. D'autres odeurs lui parvenaient de la cuisine, et la faim le poussa à se lever, plus prudemment que la première fois.

Prenant son temps, il réussit à aller jusque dans la pièce adjacente, saluant son beau-père en observant avec envie les casseroles sur le feu. Ils discutèrent un petit peu avant que le jeune homme ne reparte vers le salon, viré de la cuisine par le chef pour ses tentatives répétées de chapardages.

Par curiosité, Percy jeta un coup d'œil au courrier remonté par Paul, et un prospectus d'un cabinet d'architecture attira plus particulièrement son attention. En l'observant d'un peu plus près, sa première impression se renforça, et il chercha à trouver le nom de la femme présentée sur le recto au premier plan. Ses boucles brunes et son regard gris déterminé lui rappelaient trop la femme qu'il avait vu sur une photo vue chez sa petite-amie pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse vraiment de la mère d'Annabeth ?

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions dans les commentaires !**

 **Après relecture et organisations de mes idées, je vous informe tous qu'il reste 4 chapitres à cette fanfiction avant la fin. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont partagé leurs idées de OS, je les ai noté et je ne les oublie pas ne vous en faîtes pas. J'ai moi-même pas mal d'idées à développer, alors ne m'en voulez pas si je prends un peu de temps pour les publier !**

 **Je vais aussi essayer de revenir à un chapitre par semaine en cadence de publication pour la fin, mais je ne garantis pas. Dans tout les cas, les chapitres seront publiés au maximum à 10 jours d'intervalle.**

 **C'est tout pour cette fois, à bientôt et merci !**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Annabeth resta un instant dans son lit à fixer le plafond.

Quand elle était rentrée la veille au soir, elle avait été surprise en découvrant son père dans la cuisine, les garçons installés à table. La scène avait paru à la fois si naturelle et si surréaliste qu'elle s'était stoppée dans l'encadrement de la porte, les fixant sans trop savoir quoi dire ou faire. Son père s'était alors retourné et lui avait souri, encore incertain du comportement à adopter avec sa fille. Elle lui avait rendu son sourire, encore sous le choc, et il l'avait invitée à s'asseoir, lui assurant que tout était sous contrôle.

Ne pas avoir à tout préparer pour le dîner et se laisser servir lui avait paru étrange, mais dans un bon sens, et elle en avait profité pour discuter un peu avec Bobby et Matthew, qui étaient curieux de savoir pourquoi elle s'était absentée ces derniers jours. Il semblait que, même s'ils n'avaient vu Percy qu'une seule fois, ils l'apprécient déjà, et ils s'étaient montrés très inquiets en apprenant son accident. Annabeth s'était occupée de les rassurer, donnant les informations à son père par la même occasion.

Le repas s'était passé dans le calme, sans regards noirs ou sous-entendus comme elle avait pu en avoir durant des années. Le sujet d'Isabel avait été évité soigneusement, Frederick s'intéressant à la journée de ses fils à l'école, les écoutant attentivement quand ils racontèrent leurs péripéties. Il avait écouté tout aussi attentivement sa fille parler de sa journée, posant quelques questions sur Percy, cherchant à en savoir un peu plus sur son petit-ami, sa famille et leur relation. Si elle avait été un peu gênée au début de la conversation, l'adolescente s'était détendue rapidement, heureuse de l'intérêt nouveau de son père pour elle.

Une fois que tout le monde avait fini de manger, Annabeth et Frederick s'étaient occupés de faire la vaisselle tandis que les garçons avaient profité du temps qu'il leur restait pour aller regarder un peu la télévision avant de devoir monter se coucher. L'ambiance paisible qui régnait alors dans la maison avait fait un bien fou à la jeune fille, qui s'était demandée si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Elle goûtait enfin à une vie normale, sans cris, pleurs, menaces et coups, le tout ayant été remplacé par la discussion, les rires, les blagues et la bonne humeur.

Les tâches ménagères achevées, tout le monde était monté à l'étage, les garçons fonçant dans leur lits en attendant leur père pour leur histoire du soir. Par réflexe, Annabeth s'était dirigée vers la pièce une fois changée dans une tenue plus confortable et s'était arrêtée au pas de la porte, souriant en voyant son père lire le mythe d'Icare. Il lui avait aussi lu ce genre de chose quand elle était plus jeune, surtout quand elle faisait des cauchemars. En la voyant, Matthew lui avait proposé de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui pour pouvoir mieux entendre l'histoire, et il s'était assoupi quelques minutes après dans ses bras.

Quittant la chambre sans bruit, la jeune fille et son père étaient chacun partis de leur côté, vacant à leurs occupations. Frederick était descendu au rez-de-chaussée, tandis qu'Annabeth s'était dirigée vers sa chambre, préparant ses affaires pour le lendemain, faisant un peu de rangement dans la pièce qui était dans un désordre assez inhabituel. Une fois satisfaite, la blonde était descendue avec son ordinateur, se préparant pour une fin de soirée devant la télévision avec son devoir de physique pour l'accompagner. Elle fut surprise de découvrir son père installé dans le salon, regardant un documentaire sur l'empereur Néron. Annabeth s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit dans son bureau, en train de travailler comme d'habitude, alors elle n'avait pas trop su quoi faire.

Tout aussi surpris qu'elle, il lui avait proposé de venir s'installer près de lui dans le canapé plutôt que de rester seule sur la table. La jeune fille avait hésité un instant avant d'aller s'installer devant la télévision auprès de lui, allumant son ordinateur en évitant son regard. Il l'avait laissée tranquille, regardant le documentaire sans rien dire de plus, jetant un coup d'œil à son écran pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Ils étaient restés silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'homme fasse un commentaire sur ce que disait l'un des spécialistes, marmonnant des corrections. Par réflexe, Annabeth avait complété ses dires, continuant son devoir sans se rendre compte qu'elle discutait le plus normalement du monde avec son père sur un sujet qui les passionnait tout les deux.

Lorsqu'elle s'en était rendue compte, elle s'était figée, gardant la fin de la phrase qu'elle avait commencé en suspens un moment avant de la finir. Ce genre de conversation lui avait rappelé les moments qu'elle avait passé avec son père quand elle était encore petite et qu'elle fouinait dans son bureau pour regarder les cours qu'il préparait pour l'université. Après avoir terminé son devoir, elle était restée en bas pour regarder le documentaire avec son père, échangeant quelques remarques de temps à autre avant d'aller se coucher.

Ce matin, elle prit donc le temps de se réveiller tranquillement, traînant au lit avant de filer vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Une fois habillée et coiffée, elle se laissa entraîner au rez-de-chaussée par une odeur de bacon et toasts grillés, découvrant une nouvelle fois son père derrière les fourneaux.

\- Bonjour Annabeth ! La salua-t-il. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Très bien merci, et toi ?

\- Bien aussi. Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu préférais manger au petit déjeuner, alors j'ai fait un peu de tout…

Effectivement, plusieurs plats reposaient sur la table avec toutes sortes de nourriture : le bacon et les toasts qu'elle avait senti plus tôt, mais aussi des œufs brouillés, des céréales, du café, du thé, des jus de fruits. Toutes ces odeurs se mélangeant la firent saliver, et elle s'assit en prenant une tasse de café, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait manger.

Matthew et Bobby arrivèrent dans la cuisine peu de temps après, faisant la course et se chamaillant pour prendre place autour de la table. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils découvrirent le festin que leur père leur avait préparé, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de faire quelques remarques.

\- Ça à l'air super bon ! S'exclama l'un d'eux en attaquant la pile de pancakes.

\- C'est mieux quand c'est toi qui nous fait à manger, renchérit le deuxième jumeau.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui ! Annabeth nous faisait juste des tartines au beurre de cacahuète, et des pancakes pour le dimanche matin !

\- Hé ! Vous êtes déjà bien chanceux que je vous prépare votre petit-ami déjeuner à votre âge ! Se défendit la jeune fille.

Frederick rit en voyant ses enfants se chamailler, s'asseyant aux côtés de sa fille avec une tasse de thé dans les mains alors que cette dernière remplissait son assiette avec un peu de tout ce qui lui était proposé.

\- Allez les garçons, laissez votre sœur tranquille et mangez, vous devez encore aller vous préparer pour l'école.

\- On est vraiment obligés d'aller à l'école aujourd'hui ? Demanda Matthew.

\- Oui, vous ne pouvez pas rester à la maison indéfiniment, et plus vous loupez de jours de classe, plus vous allez devoir travailler ce week-end pour ne pas être à la traîne.

\- Mais c'est juste un jour de plus, allez papa, supplia le jeune garçon avec son regard de chien battu.

\- Non Matthew, ce n'est pas négociable, maintenant finis tes céréales et monte t'habiller.

Le petit frère d'Annabeth commença à bouder, et elle vit l'hésitation dans le regard de son père. Ce dernier avait raison, il ne fallait pas laisser les garçons rester à la maison plus longtemps. Ils devaient reprendre des marques stables dans leur vies, et l'école était un des piliers nécessaires à leur bon développement. Plutôt que de sermonner son petit frère, elle décida de le taquiner un peu, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, fit-elle en lui souriant, tu vas retrouver tout tes copains à l'école, et tu vas pouvoir revoir… Sarah si je ne me trompe pas ?

Matthew rougit violemment en entendant sa sœur prononcer ce prénom, alors que Bobby riait en mangeant un pancake.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une amoureuse, dit Frederick en tentant de cacher son sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas d'amoureuse !

\- Menteur ! S'exclama son jumeau. Même que tu lui donnes ton goûter presque tout les jours !

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Du calme, tempéra Annabeth, ce n'est pas une honte tu sais. Je laisse souvent Percy piocher dans mon assiette le midi, c'est quelque chose de normal, quand tu aimes quelqu'un tu partages ce que tu as avec lui.

Matthew releva la tête de ses céréales, les sourcils haussés par la surprise.

\- Vraiment, toi aussi tu partages ta nourriture avec lui ?

\- Oui, rit la jeune fille devant l'expression de son petit frère.

\- Tu as dit toi aussi ! Fit remarquer Bobby.

Le rouge remonta aussitôt aux oreilles de son jumeau, qui se dépêcha de finir son bol avant de se lever de table, marmonnant des paroles que personne ne comprit mais qui firent rire tout le monde. Bobby l'imita rapidement, courant dans les escaliers, manquant de tomber dans sa course. Annabeth se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, savourant son café en regardant le quartier s'animer par la fenêtre. Son père se mit à lire un paquet de copies qu'il avait ramené de l'université pour les corriger, les partiels étant terminés pour ses élèves. Il allait certainement avoir beaucoup de travail avec les corrections et les rattrapages à la fin du mois, au moment où elle passerait ses examens, mais elle espérait qu'il ne se servirait pas de ça comme excuse pour replonger dans ses travers…

L'heure arriva pour elle de partir au lycée, et elle refusa quand son père lui proposa de l'y emmener, préférant marcher jusque là-bas. Annabeth ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait dire au reste de ses amis. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie d'étaler toute sa vie au groupe dans sa totalité, et envisageait plutôt de s'en tenir aux grandes lignes sans pour autant leur mentir. Avoir Piper et Jason au courant lui suffisait pour le moment, et si elle sentait le besoin d'en parler à d'autres personnes, alors elle aviserait.

Retrouver le lycée lui fit le plus grand bien. En avançant à travers le parking devant l'entrée du lycée, Annabeth se sentait dans son élément, en sécurité. L'école avait toujours constitué un refuge pour elle au cours des années passées, et Goode ne faisait pas exception. L'établissement avait même une place toute particulière dans son cœur, c'était un lieu où elle avait beaucoup appris sur elle-même et où elle avait réussi à s'ouvrir, à trouver un peu d'espoir et de joie dans les moments les plus durs.

\- Annabeth ! La salua Piper en arrêtant son skate juste devant elle. Comment ça va ? Et Percy ?

\- Salut Piper, sourit la blonde en prenant son amie dans les bras, ça va très bien pour moi, Percy doit encore attendre un peu avant de revenir, le temps de bien éliminer tout les anesthésiants qu'on lui a administré.

\- Super, alors tout va enfin pour le mieux, tu ne caches plus rien hein ?

La jeune fille avait dit ça en souriant, mais Annabeth se sentit légèrement gênée. Piper le remarqua et passa son bras autour de ses épaules en riant, la guidant vers les escaliers où certains de leurs amis les attendaient déjà. Hazel, Léo et Katie étaient tout les trois réunis et discutaient entre eux, les regardant monter en souriant.

\- Une revenante ! S'exclama Léo en lui sautant presque dessus.

\- Comment ça va ? Rit la blonde en manquant de basculer vers l'arrière.

\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! C'est quoi ces égratignures sur ton bras, je croyais que Percy était tout seul quand il a eu son accident ?

La question de Katie donna des sueurs froides à Annabeth, qui se figea un instant en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait leur dire. Elle ne voulait pas leur mentir, mais tout dire n'était pas dans ses plans.

\- Il était bien tout seul, j'ai eu un petit incident domestique.

\- Oh, rien de grave j'espère…

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien, éluda Annabeth. Où sont les Alatir ?

\- En retard, comme d'habitude, sourit Hazel en réajustant la bretelle de son sac.

\- Incapable d'arriver à l'heure jusqu'au bout, on ne les changera pas…

La sonnerie annonçant le début de la journée retentit, et le petit groupe entra dans l'établissement, se dispersant pour aller dans leurs salles. La matinée fut plutôt calme pour Annabeth, qui suivit d'une oreille lointaine les différents cours auxquels elle assistait. Piper resta avec elle pendant les deux premières heures en français, puis elle partit de son côté après la pause pour aller en physique tandis que la blonde s'en allait vers sa salle d'espagnol. Les professeurs la laissèrent tranquille, ne lui demandant même pas de leur montrer un justificatif d'absence. Sans doute Paul avait-il couvert ses arrières en plus de l'appel de son père, ce qui lui évitait bien des questions.

Le rythme était encore plus lent que d'habitude avec l'approche des examens finaux, ce qui la frustrait particulièrement. Déjà qu'en temps normal elle s'ennuyait et trouvait toujours les cours longs, mais les dernières semaines s'annonçaient compliquées si les professeurs continuaient à ralentir encore et encore. Elle adorait les cours, apprendre de nouvelles choses dans différents domaines, mais devoir s'adapter au rythme des autres élèves lui demandait plus d'efforts que de comprendre ce qu'on leur enseignait. Annabeth avait d'ailleurs fini par devenir autodidacte dans quasiment toutes les matières, avançant chez elle ou à la bibliothèque avec les livres de cours. Le français lui demandait plus d'efforts, et elle était encore loin d'atteindre le niveau de prononciation et l'aisance de Piper, mais la difficulté ne lui faisait pas peur. Loin de se décourager, elle en faisait un challenge personnel, et sa meilleure amie ne manquait jamais de lui parler en français de temps en temps en sachant qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours, rien que pour l'agacer. Une fois, la brune lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui donner l'heure à table, et Annabeth lui avait tendu le beurre en pensant que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Ce genre de blague faisait toujours beaucoup rire Piper, et quiconque se trouvait avec elles dans ces moments, mais petit à petit, la blonde enregistrait les mots, et il était de plus en plus dur pour son amie de la piéger.

\- N'oubliez pas que vos examens approchent à grands pas, alors je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vous mettre à réviser ! Lança son professeur quand arriva la fin de son cours.

Les élèves ne prêtèrent que peu d'intérêt aux conseils de l'homme, préférant partir à toute allure vers la cafétéria pour manger. Les premières années avaient déjà fini les cours, ce qui allégeait considérablement le nombre d'élèves présents dans l'établissement et permettait une circulation un peu plus calme dans les couloirs.

Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur Léo, Connor et Travis.

\- Pardon, écartez-vous ! Entendit-elle au loin.

Annabeth sortait tout juste de sa salle de cours quand les cris lui parvinrent, et elle dût jouer des coudes pour se faire une place parmi ses camarades massés devant la sortie pour admirer le dernier tour joué par le trio infernal à ce jour.

Les garçons n'y étaient pas allés de main morte : les poursuivant telle une furie enragée, Piper hurlait, proférant tout un tas de menaces contre les acolytes qui accouraient en slalomant agilement entre les élèves, se tenant les côtes en riant. La brune, moins amusée, avait eu le droit à un rafraîchissement en bonne et due forme. Non contente d'être trempée de la tête aux pieds, les garçons avaient eu l'idée lumineuse de lui balancer des pigments en poudre, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'une tornade verte, rouge et violette les pourchassait.

\- Vous allez voir, je vais vous écraser ! Criait-elle alors que la foule la regardait passer en riant, s'écartant pour ne pas être éclaboussée.

Connor se faufila et réussit à s'enfuir hors de portée de Piper. En tournant dans un couloir adjacent, Travis tomba sur Katie et manqua de peu de lui rentrer dedans. Leur rencontre fortuite lui permit cependant d'avoir un bouclier humain, lui assurant d'éviter les représailles de l'adolescente, du moins pour le moment. Léo se retrouva donc tout seul contre son amie, et après quelques minutes passées à essayer d'échapper à sa prise et à trouver un refuge, elle réussit à lui sauter dessus et prit un malin plaisir à s'essuyer sur lui, le barbouillant de pigments.

\- Lâche-moi Piper ! Tenta-t-il, en vain.

\- C'est à cause de toi si je suis un arc-en-ciel ambulant !

Toute le monde autour d'eux riait, filmant la scène. Connor avait rejoint son frère auprès de Katie, assistant tranquillement aux chamailleries entre leurs deux amis.

\- Vous ne payez rien pour attendre, leur lança Annabeth en arrivant auprès d'eux. Quand elle en aura fini avec Valdez, elle va vous chercher.

\- Mais elle n'oserait pas s'attaquer à Katie, sourit Travis, les bras passés autour de la taille de sa petite-amie.

\- Oh non, objecta cette dernière, je ne te servirai pas de bouclier, tu te débrouilles tout seul !

\- Mais Katie !

\- Non, il n'y a pas de Katie qui tienne ! Tu as voulu jouer, tu assumes les conséquences !

Ce fut au tour d'Annabeth de rire devant la tête médusée de Travis, qui essayait comme il pouvait d'obtenir le soutien de Katie. La foule se dissipa, retournant à ses occupations, et Piper finit par lâcher Léo, le laissant courir après les frères Alatir pour partager la punition avec eux. Ces derniers se sauvèrent, et les filles se retrouvèrent seules dans le couloir, les observant un moment.

\- Bon, je ferais mieux de nettoyer un peu tout ça si on veut pouvoir passer les portes de la cafétéria, souffla Piper en s'essuyant le visage.

\- Tu as de quoi te changer ?

\- Heureusement pour eux que oui ! On a cours de sport cet après-midi, mon sac est dans mon casier.

\- Et on fait comment pour tes cheveux ? Demanda Katie en regardant des gouttes d'eau colorées tomber sur le sol depuis ses petites tresses.

\- Oh, je devrais pouvoir me les rincer dans un labo de physique, ils ont des bacs plutôt grands.

Katie et Annabeth partirent chercher le sac de sport de leur amie qui avait trouvé une salle de cours ouverte pour pouvoir se nettoyer. Les pigments utilisés par les garçons étaient de bonne qualité, ce qui ne les aida pas. Il fallut un bon quart d'heure avant que les cheveux de Piper ne retrouvent leur couleur naturelle, et le bac dans lequel elle s'était rincée était dans un sale état. Une blouse et quelques torchons trouvés dans un placard au fond de la salle lui permirent de se sécher, et Katie et Annabeth s'occupèrent de mettre un coup d'éponge sur la table de cours pendant qu'elle se changeait, enfilant son jogging et son tee-shirt.

\- Bien, soupira-t-elle, ça fera l'affaire. Je te préviens Katie, si j'attrape Travis, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau…

\- Tu as carte blanche ! Rit la jeune fille.

La petite troupe sortit ni vue ni connue de la salle, Katie et Annabeth marchant de part et d'autre de Piper qui poussait une serpillière pour effacer les traces qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt. Après leur séance ménage dans les couloirs du lycée, les trois adolescentes purent enfin rejoindre le reste du groupe à la cafétéria, passant à la toute fin du service. Heureusement pour elles, on leur avait gardé des places à leur table habituelle.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Où est-ce que vous étiez ?

\- Demande à la brochette assise à côté de toi Hazel, répondit Piper en attaquant rageusement son assiette.

La jeune fille se tourna vers les garçons, un sourcil levé en attendant une explication. Plutôt que de lui répondre, Connor sortit son portable et le lui tendit, laissant tout ceux qui n'avaient pas assister à ce moment regarder la vidéo qu'il avait filmé en caméra embarquée.

\- Vous abusez les gars, sourit Frank.

\- Avoue que c'était drôle ! Et puis si on ne le fait pas maintenant, quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on le fasse ? C'est la fin de l'année, c'est la fin du lycée, allez quoi !

\- Je m'en souviendrai, fit Piper entre deux bouchées, j'aurai ma vengeance, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- J'attends ça avec impatience, répondit Léo avec un sourire mutin.

\- Il faut absolument envoyer la vidéo à Percy !

\- D'ailleurs, comment ça va lui ? Demanda Travis.

Tout les regards se tournèrent naturellement vers Annabeth qui mangeait tranquillement, suivant la conversation en silence.

\- Ça va, les médecins n'ont rien décelé de grave, mais il doit se reposer pour le moment, histoire de se remettre complètement de l'anesthésie. En parlant de lui, poursuivit-elle, quelqu'un saurait où a atterri sa voiture ? Il devient dingue à force d'appeler les casses et fourrières.

\- Je l'ai ramené chez moi, répondit Léo. Celui qui lui est rentré dedans l'a bien amochée, j'ai déjà bien entamé sa rénovation, mais il ne pourra pas la conduire avant quelque temps…

Annabeth lui sourit en lui frottant le bras en guise de remerciement. Elle savait que le garçon ne montrait que très peu ses sentiments, mais il avait dû avoir peur en voyant l'état de la Jeep, et tout le monde savait que la mécanique était pour lui un moyen d'évacuer la pression.

\- C'est gentil, il va être content de savoir qu'elle n'a pas fini écrasée par une grosse pince.

\- Tu sais quand est-ce qu'il pourra revenir ?

\- On a dû pas mal négocier avec Sally, rit l'adolescente, et il a accepté d'attendre lundi pour revenir.

\- Le connaissant, il ne doit pas tenir en place à l'appartement, ajouta Piper en finissant son plat.

\- Il a arrêté de me harceler par message il y a une petite heure, alors il doit avoir trouvé quelque chose à faire.

\- Ou alors Sally a craqué et l'a assommé, plaisanta Katie.

La tablée acquiesça en riant, avant de poursuivre leurs conversations. Les dernières arrivées terminèrent rapidement leur repas, mais les cours les appelèrent de nouveau, et ils reprirent le chemin des salles de cours pour certains, du gymnase pour d'autres.

De son côté, Percy ne s'ennuyait pas.

Après avoir passé la mâtinée à discuter avec Annabeth par messages, il avait fini par se lever de son lit peu avant midi. Paul était parti depuis plusieurs heures pour le lycée, et sa mère n'allait pas tarder à rentrer pour sa pause déjeuner, aussi en avait-il profité pour prendre une douche et s'habiller.

Sally était rentrée pile au moment où il descendait dans le salon, alors ils en avaient profité pour manger ensemble, savourant leur petit moment tout les deux, discutant de tout et de rien, avant que le travail ne rappelle la mère du jeune homme.

Une fois la vaisselle faite et rangée, la table nettoyée, et sa chambre rangée, Percy ressortit le prospectus trouvé la veille dans la pile de courrier. Il était presque certain qu'il s'agissait de la mère d'Annabeth sur ce bout de papier, mais mieux valait en être sûr avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

A partir de là, il s'était mis au travail, allumant l'ordinateur pour faire quelques recherches. Il commença par l'université où les parents de la jeune fille s'étaient rencontrés, cherchant dans la rubrique des anciens élèves, mais il n'y trouva aucune information. Les réseaux sociaux pouvaient aussi être une bonne source de renseignements, aussi poursuivit il de ce côté.

Le temps filait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, et il commençait à désespérer de trouver quelque chose. Poussant un soupir de frustration en s'étirant, Percy décida de faire une petite pause pour reprendre des forces et se leva en attendant que le site sur lequel il avait cliqué s'affiche, partant se servir un café.

A son retour, le site affichait un logo semblable à celui présent sur le prospectus, et il se retînt de se mettre une claque, s'asseyant en buvant une grande gorgée de café.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas commencé par ça… Grommela-t-il pour lui même en parcourant le site en transversal.

Après une recherche minutieuse sur l'ensemble des onglets, il en trouva un qui donnait des informations sur le cabinet d'architecture, ainsi qu'un petit paragraphe sur sa créatrice et directrice.

\- Athéna hein ? Intéressant comme prénom…

En plus du prénom de la femme, il trouva une photo d'elle assise derrière son bureau, penchée sur une dossier, des lunettes sur le nez. Aucun doute n'était plus possible, il avait passé trop de temps à regarder Annabeth travailler pour ne pas voir les similitudes dans leurs positions, leur regard, leurs sourcils froncés.

Percy ouvrit une autre fenêtre sur son navigateur et rentra le nom de la femme. Immédiatement, il trouva son profil dans certains réseaux sociaux, qu'il inspecta pour tenter d'en apprendre davantage sur cette mystérieuse architecte. Comme sa fille, elle avait l'air du genre plutôt discrète sur sa vie privée, la grande majorité de ses contenus étant en lien avec son travail. Il scruta méticuleusement les quelques photos qu'elle avait posté, notant qu'elle ne portait pas d'alliance. Il ne lui semblait pas non plus qu'elle ait des enfants autre qu'Annabeth, ce qui le rassura un peu. Savoir que sa mère avait poursuivi sa vie tranquillement de son côté, qu'elle avait eu des enfants qu'elle avait élevé et vu grandir aurait anéanti sa petite-amie, et il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Retournant sur le site du cabinet d'architecture, il trouva un numéro de téléphone et le composa sur son portable, se laissant encore un temps de réflexion. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il appuya sur la touche appeler et porta le téléphone à son oreille, attendant que quelqu'un décroche.

\- Cabinet d'architecture l'Agora, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Bonjour, est-ce que je pourrais parler à votre directrice s'il vous plaît ?

\- Je suis désolée, elle n'est pas joignable pour le moment. Puis-je prendre un message pour vous ?

Percy s'apprêtait à répondre quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Laissant son téléphone sur la table après s'être excusé, il avança vers l'entrée et découvrit Annabeth en ouvrant. Un vent de panique souffla en lui pendant un instant, mais il réussit à se reprendre et lui sourit, ouvrant la porte en grand.

\- Je ne t'attendais pas de sitôt, fit-il.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras devant elle, assez surprise par l'accueil que lui faisait son petit-ami.

\- Je peux aussi repartir si je te gêne, répliqua-t-elle.

Percy lui sourit et passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de l'amener contre lui, l'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende et sourisse contre ses lèvres avant de s'écarter.

\- Je préfère ça, souffla-t-elle en lui volant un baiser avant d'avancer dans l'appartement, posant son sac sur la table du salon pour en sortir les cours qu'elle avait récupéré pour lui.

Le jeune homme avança en vitesse vers la table pour fermer son ordinateur, tentant de garder un air calme en rangeant le prospectus incognito, faisant place nette en reprenant son portable.

\- Je remonte ça, j'en ai pour une seconde, lança-t-il en grimpant les escaliers.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Percy prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui, cachant son ordinateur avec le prospectus dans un tiroir de son bureau avant de reprendre son portable.

\- Allô ?

\- Oui excusez-moi, fit-il, je rappellerai plus tard si elle n'est pas disponible, merci.

\- D'accord, bonne fin de journée !

\- Vous aussi, au revoir.

Après avoir raccroché, le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, se calmant avant de redescendre. Annabeth était installée dans le salon, entourée de feuilles et de livres de cours, prête à plonger dedans.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le voyant revenir.

\- Bien, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer à vrai dire.

\- Ah oui, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

\- Non, je me suis occupé en rangeant un peu tout dans l'appartement.

\- Une vraie fée du logis, se moqua gentiment Annabeth en posant son menton au creux de sa paume.

Percy lui sourit avant d'aller dans la cuisine, lui préparant une tasse de thé. Le temps que l'eau boue, il revînt près d'elle, jetant un coup d'œil aux cours par dessus son épaule.

\- Ça va, je m'attendais à pire.

\- Les profs sont tellement lents, se plaignit-elle en laissant sa tête retomber contre le jeune homme.

Le brun rit avant d'encadrer son visage de ses mains, se penchant pour lui embrasser le front avant de lui masser les épaules un instant. Annabeth se laissa faire avec plaisir, la tension s'envolant grâce aux soins de Percy qui se débrouillait à merveille. Si elle avait connu son talent pour les massages plus tôt, elle lui en aurait demandé bien avant !

\- Courage, c'est la fin, souffla-t-il avant de partir pour lui ramener son thé.

\- Pile ce qui me fallait, merci.

La blonde dégagea un peu de place entre toutes ses affaires pour qu'il puisse poser la tasse, puis le regarda s'installer sur la chaise juste à côté d'elle, prenant un stylo en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Bon, par quoi on commence ?

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon petit-ami ? Répliqua l'adolescente, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Sa réponse arracha un sourire à Percy, qui laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se redresser, évitant de trop s'appuyer contre le dossier pour ne pas réveiller la douleur dans son dos.

\- Plus vite je m'y mets, et plus vite on aura fini, commença-t-il. Et plus vite on a fini les cours, plus vite je peux t'avoir pour moi tout seul sans livres ou cahiers…

\- Ça c'est de la logique, murmura Annabeth en le laissant passer un bras autour de sa taille, lui embrassant le cou.

\- J'apprends vite…

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

La jeune fille le repoussa et plaça une pochette devant lui, le regardant ronchonner devant les feuilles empilées, se retenant de rire avant de se concentrer sur son examen blanc de biologie. Percy tenta encore de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'arracher à ses exercices, mais elle repoussa ses mains en riant, lui tendant son stylo pour qu'il se mette au travail. Le jeune homme finit par s'y mettre, comprenant que rien ne fonctionnerait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fini de noircir la totalité de ses copies. Résigné, il s'attaqua à ses cours de mathématiques, déterminé à arriver au bout de la page d'équations et autres problèmes le plus rapidement possible.

Le lendemain matin, Percy se leva tôt. Après avoir passé son vendredi soir avec Annabeth, il était parti se coucher avec un plan précis en tête, plan qu'il comptait bien mettre en pratique aujourd'hui.

Il était seulement huit heures quand il partit vers la salle de bain pour se préparer, ce qui montrait sa motivation. Sans faire de bruit, le jeune homme s'habilla et tenta d'arranger ses cheveux au mieux, notant au passage qu'une petite coupe ne serait sans doute pas de trop. Le silence régnait dans tout l'appartement, aussi fit-il attention en descendant dans le salon, grignotant un petit peu avant d'enfiler ses tennis et son blouson en cuir, attrapant ses clés avant de sortir, refermant la porte derrière lui sans la faire claquer.

Par réflexe, il chercha sa voiture du regard une fois sorti de l'immeuble, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était chez Léo pour réparation. Il se mit donc en marche, remontant l'avenue à pieds, regardant un peu les vitrines des boutiques sur son chemin. L'anniversaire d'Annabeth était le mois prochain, ce qui lui laissait encore le temps de trouver le cadeau idéal, mais il préférait se montrer prévoyant et commencer à chercher des idées dès à présent histoire de ne pas paniquer une semaine avant la date fatidique.

Heureusement pour lui, Léo n'habitait pas si loin que ça de chez lui, et en coupant par Central Park, il n'en eu que pour une grosse vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant la petite maison. Il frappa à la porte et attendit quelques instants avant que son ami ne vienne lui ouvrir, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil.

\- On est pas intéressés par les… Oh, Percy ! S'exclama le garçon.

\- Salut Léo, je te réveille on dirait ?

\- Tu es au courant qu'il n'est même pas neuf heures, et qu'on est samedi ?

\- Je sais, je sais, rit Percy avant de suivre son ami à l'intérieur. Mais j'ai des choses à faire ce matin.

\- Tu dois juste te reposer d'après ce que je sais, répliqua Léo en se servant un café.

Percy ne répondit pas, acceptant la tasse que lui donna le brun avant d'en boire une gorgée. Le jeune homme répondit aux questions de son ami, lui racontant ce dont il se souvenait de l'accident, puis son réveil à l'hôpital. Il le félicita ensuite pour la blague qu'il avait fait à Piper avec l'aide des frères Alatir, éclatant de rire en revisionnant la vidéo.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé voir ça en vrai ! Sourit-il en reposant sa tasse.

\- C'est vrai que c'était l'un de nos plus beau coup de l'année, mais ne t'en fait pas, on en a encore quelques un en réserve, histoire de finir l'année en beauté.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça…

\- Travis voulait qu'on fasse ça à Annabeth tu sais, mais on tient trop à notre vie avec Connor, du coup on a changé de victime.

\- Sage décision, commenta Percy.

\- Mais dis-moi Jackson, qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez moi ? Si c'est pour récupérer ta Jeep, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas encore fini, il va falloir attendre que j'aille faire un tour à la casse pour trouver une nouvelle portière.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour la Jeep, je suis là pour la moto.

Léo faillit s'étouffer en finissant son café, et il pencha la tête au-dessus de l'évier pour ne pas en mettre partout, toussant après avoir avalé de travers.

\- Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ? Finit-il par dire.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu viens d'avoir un accident, et tu veux reprendre la route avec une moto ?

\- C'est ça.

Le jeune homme fixa le latino en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce qui clochait, haussant les sourcils en attendant qu'il réagisse. Léo grommela en espagnol, faisant de grands gestes des mains en marchant dans la cuisine, se parlant un moment avant de finalement se tourner vers Percy.

\- Tu es complètement cinglé, tu le sais ça ? Tu sais que si tu as un nouvel accident, tu pourrais aggraver tes blessures ? Pire encore, je pourrais me faire tuer par ta mère pour t'avoir laissé partir, et puis je ressusciterai pour me faire à nouveau tuer par Annabeth !

\- Premièrement, il ne m'arrivera rien du tout, et deuxièmement, c'est justement pour Annabeth que j'ai besoin de ma moto maintenant.

\- C'est marrant, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'un tour en moto soit dans sa liste des choses à faire ce week-end avec toi…

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle serait avec moi. En fait, ça serait bien que tu gardes tout ça pour toi, ajouta Percy avant de passer devant le brun, se dirigeant vers la porte du garage.

Léo recommença à geindre derrière lui sur toutes les façons dont il pourrait se faire tuer par Annabeth si elle apprenait qu'il l'avait laissé partir, mais il ne l'écouta pas, soulevant le drap qui recouvrait sa moto. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il découvrit la machine noire et rouge, prête à rouler. Une chance pour lui qu'il ait fini de la retaper une dizaine de jours avant, sinon sa mission aurait été plus compliquée à mener à bien.

\- C'est le moment de t'essayer, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur la selle, impatient de grimper dessus. Tu peux me passer mon casque s'il te plaît ?

Résigné, Léo s'exécuta. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour mettre la main dessus dans le bazar de son atelier, puis il le tendit à Percy, ouvrant le garage pour le laisser sortir l'engin. Le jeune homme posa le casque sur la moto après être monté dessus, le tenant en équilibre sur le réservoir le temps de manœuvrer. La peinture brillait d'autant plus au soleil, ce qui accentua l'excitation de Percy, qui souriait comme un enfant le jour de Noël. Il mit le contact et la démarra, tournant un peu l'accélérateur pour entendre le moteur vrombir.

\- Super, elle est nickel, prête pour son baptême de la route !

\- Fais attention, je tiens vraiment à ma vie, marmonna Léo en croisant les bras, le regard brillant cependant de curiosité à l'idée de voir la moto rouler pour la première fois.

\- Merci, et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais la bichonner ! Sourit Percy en prenant le casque entre ses mains. Et n'oublie pas, pas un mot à Annabeth !

Léo lui fît un signe de la main et l'accompagna jusqu'au trottoir, lui faisant signe quand la route fut dégagée. Enclenchant la première, le jeune homme salua une dernière fois son ami, puis se mit en route, profitant des nouvelles sensations tout en restant concentré sur son objectif. Les douleurs dans son dos et son bras gauche lui firent grincer des dents, mais il tînt bon durant tout le trajet, ne s'arrêtant pas avant d'être arrivé à destination. L'adresse indiquée sur le prospectus était à l'opposé de New-York, et il lui avait fallu une heure pour relier la maison de Léo au cabinet d'architecture, mais il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la mère d'Annabeth se permettait de se faire de la pub dans toute la ville plutôt que de se concentrer sur un district.

La façade tranchait clairement avec les bâtiments de béton et de verre qui l'entourait, sans pour autant jurer dans son environnement. Ses courbes avaient quelque chose d'aérien, et le style de certains détails rappelaient au jeune homme certaines photos qu'il avait pu voir dans les livres d'architecture antique qu'il avait feuilleté. Le mélange d'ancien et de moderne rendait à merveille, et il sourit en repensant à la sortie au musée faite avec Annabeth plusieurs mois auparavant.

Le casque à la main, il franchit les portes de l'édifice, prenant une seconde pour observer l'intérieur. Il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin pour savoir de qui Annabeth tenait ses goûts en termes d'architecture et de design…

\- Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous renseigner ? Lui demanda l'hôtesse d'accueil.

\- Bonjour, je voudrais voir votre directrice générale s'il vous plaît.

\- Vous aviez rendez-vous ?

\- Non.

\- Je suis désolée, mais elle est très occupée en ce moment, et de ce fait ne peut recevoir personne en dehors de ses rendez-vous. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons trouver une date.

Percy se retînt de soupirer et serra son casque dans sa main, tentant de ne pas avoir l'air trop agacé. Après tout, cette femme faisait son travail, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

\- Bien, c'est assez urgent, il faudrait que je la vois au plus vite, répondit-il.

\- Je peux vous proposer le dix-sept septembre, quatorze heures.

\- D'accord, laissez tomber, je vais régler ça moi-même, souffla le jeune homme en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, il planta la femme à son bureau, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qu'elle lui disait. S'aidant des plaques au mur, il grimpa les escaliers deux à deux, tournant plusieurs fois dans le bâtiment jusqu'à trouver un ascenseur avec les pôles indiqués au-dessus du numéro des étages. Il appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage et fila jusqu'à la direction, essayant de contenir son impatience.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, il avança à grands pas, passant devant plusieurs bureaux aux parois de verre jusqu'à atteindre celui qui l'intéressait. Une plaque rectangulaire dorée donnait le nom de la femme à la tête de tout ce cabinet, Athéna Pallas. Son bureau était le seul à posséder de vrais murs et une porte opaque, aussi ignorait-il tout de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Par prudence, il frappa, attendant qu'on l'autorise à entrer, ou que la porte s'ouvre, en vain. Il fît une seconde tentative, puis perdit toute patience et tourna la poignée, s'invitant à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Assise derrière un imposant bureau, occupée à dessiner sur une grande feuille bleue, se tenait la mère d'Annabeth, l'ignorant complètement. Percy se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence, et elle releva la tête un quart de seconde avant de retourner à sa tâche, l'air totalement impassible.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir de rendez-vous ce matin, dit-elle tout en continuant sa tâche.

\- Effectivement, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire est très important, et…

\- Je suis sûre que tout ça est passionnant, et je vous aurais bien reçu si j'en avais eu le loisir, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis occupée. Renseignez-vous à l'accueil pour obtenir un rendez-vous. D'ici-là, passez une bonne journée.

Scié par le flegme dont elle faisait preuve, Percy resta bouche bée, cherchant ses mots, la regardant travailler le plus calmement du monde, faisant comme s'il était déjà reparti.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, commença-t-il.

\- Je crois plutôt que c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, répliqua-t-elle en retirant ses lunettes, son regard gris se plantant dans le sien, le figeant sur place malgré la distance, je suis actuellement indisponible, il vous faudra donc revenir.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama-t-il sur le coup de la frustration.

Athéna posa son crayon sur sa feuille et croisa lentement les mains sur son bureau, gardant son air impassible. Quelque chose lui disait que quiconque la connaissait un tant soit peu aurait vu dans son geste le signe que quelque chose de désagréable allait se passer, mais il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, et il était hors de question qu'il attende des mois pour faire bouger les choses. Annabeth avait besoin de sa mère maintenant, pas en septembre !

\- Vous allez écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire maintenant, continua Percy, parce que c'est bien plus important que vos dessins.

Quelque chose dans le haussement de sourcils d'Athéna lui fit dire que peu étaient ceux qui avaient un jour osé lui donner un ordre, et le peu qui s'y étaient risqué n'avaient pas dû le faire deux fois.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, jeune homme, mais il est évident que vous manquez cruellement d'éducation. Mes agents de sécurité vont vous raccompagner vers la sortie, et je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de partir sans faire de scandale.

La femme fît un geste de la main, et deux hommes en costard qu'il n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué l'empoignèrent, prêt à l'embarquer loin du bureau.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Je ne partirai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas laissé parler !

\- Vous en avez déjà assez dit, hors de ma vue maintenant, trancha Athéna.

\- Je suis là au sujet d'Annabeth !

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Je sais que j'avais dit sept à dix jours, et que ça fait deux semaines, je suis désolée pour ce retard. Dernièrement, vingt-quatre heures ne me suffisent plus pour terminer tout ce que j'avais prévu en une journée, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur. Peut-être aussi qu'inconsciemment je n'ai pas envie de finir cette fanfiction, je ne sais pas...**

 **J'espère aussi que ce chapitre, à défaut de sortir à l'heure, vous aura plu, j'attends avec impatience de pouvoir lire vos commentaires !**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt, et merci de me soutenir jusqu'à le fin !**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36**

Athéna se figea en entendant le prénom de sa fille, fixant Percy d'un regard gris perçant. Le jeune homme n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant, son visage demeurant impassible, mais il savait qu'il avait attisé quelque chose en elle.

Les agents de sécurité le maintenaient toujours fermement, l'empêchant d'avancer. Ils restèrent immobiles, attendant les ordres un moment avant que la femme ne leur dise de le lâcher.

\- Laissez-nous je vous prie, finit-elle par dire en faisant un signe de la main aux deux hommes.

Les colosses lâchèrent aussitôt Percy et reculèrent jusqu'à sortir de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière eux. Le jeune homme se retrouva seul avec Athéna, qui resta assise à son bureau, les mains jointes devant elle. Elle semblait le jauger, les paupières légèrement plissées, les yeux braqués sur lui.

Percy affronta son regard sans broncher, planté sur ses deux pieds, le casque dans une main, la tête haute. La femme était impressionnante, mais il ne se laissa pas intimider, bien décidé à se faire entendre.

L'affrontement muet dura encore, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant craquer, et ce fut Athéna qui réagit la première, soupirant discrètement avant de s'appuyer contre son dossier, croisant les bras sur son buste.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Percy Jackson.

\- D'où connaissez-vous ce prénom ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix emplie de méfiance.

\- Annabeth est ma petite-amie, répondit Percy, restant immobile.

Athéna ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça, à en croire son haussement de sourcil un brin désapprobateur. L'adolescent aurait d'ailleurs juré que la femme assise plus loin en face de lui se retenait à grande peine de faire un commentaire, ce qui le fît sourire intérieurement.

\- Venez vous asseoir, se contenta-t-elle de dire, l'invitant de la main à prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils installés face à son bureau.

Percy s'exécuta, posant son casque dans le second fauteuil avant de prendre place. La mère d'Annabeth était encore plus intimidante de près, mais il se sentait la force de l'affronter. La désapprobation qu'il avait lu dans son regard l'instant précédent semblait s'être accentuée dans les pupilles de son interlocutrice, qui avait esquissé une petite moue en le voyant poser son casque. Cependant, et comme tout à l'heure, elle s'abstînt de tout commentaire, préférant l'analyser en silence.

\- Si vous êtes là, j'en déduis que vous connaissez le lien qui nous unis, Annabeth et moi.

\- Oui, c'est la raison de ma présence.

\- Que savez-vous exactement ? Questionna-t-elle, le regard étréci.

Percy voyait presque les rouages du cerveau d'Athéna tourner à plein régime, cherchant à savoir comment il l'avait trouvée, ce qu'il lui voulait. Il dût faire un effort pour ne pas lui dire à quel point sa fille lui ressemblait, encore incertain de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir.

\- Je sais que vous êtes tombée enceinte jeune, que vous vous êtes volatilisée après avoir rompu avec son père sans rien lui dire à propos de votre grossesse, et que quelques temps après sa naissance, vous avez déposé Annabeth sur le pas de la porte de votre ex-compagnon avant de disparaître pour de bon.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, se défendit-elle.

\- Sans doute, mais les conséquences pour Annabeth sont les mêmes, peu importe la complexité de l'histoire.

La femme le foudroya du regard, la colère et sans doute une pointe de remord montant en elle. Le jeune homme resta impassible, les mains posées sur le bord du bureau, attendant patiemment de voir ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier de mes actes, surtout pas auprès de vous.

\- Effectivement, c'est à votre fille que vous devez des explications, pas à moi. Je ne suis pas là pour obtenir des informations, ou pour savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ce que vous avez fait. Je suis là pour vous raconter ce qu'elle a vécu pendant votre absence. Si je suis venu aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous parler des conséquences de vos actes.

\- Quelque chose est arrivé à Annabeth ? Demanda immédiatement Athéna en se redressant.

Percy ne put retenir un rire amer, et il serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre, canalisant la colère qu'il ressentait.

\- Vous n'avez même pas essayé de prendre des nouvelles de votre fille indirectement, répondit-il, acide. Elle a vécu un enfer, voilà ce qui lui est arrivé. Son père l'a délaissée, sa belle-mère l'a rabaissée, insultée, frappée quotidiennement, pendant que vous viviez votre vie de votre côté.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?

\- Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, je l'ai réconfortée moi-même, j'ai soigné ses blessures.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brutalement, serrant les dents en tentant de se contenir. Tout les souvenirs refaisaient surface en même temps, toutes les images lui revenaient d'un coup, et entendre cette femme douter de ses paroles l'enrageait.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi Frederick n'a pas réagi ? Souffla la brune, la voix moins claire que précédemment.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de tout vous raconter, vous allez devoir chercher les réponses à leurs sources.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Vous n'en avez vraiment rien à faire de ce qui peut arriver à Annabeth, hein ? Commença Percy en s'énervant. Votre fille est la personne la plus fantastique que j'aie jamais connu, elle a tout pour elle, et elle ne le doit qu'à elle-même, parce qu'elle n'a eu aucun pilier sur lequel s'appuyer. Elle a une photo de vous dans sa chambre, accrochée au-dessus de son bureau. Cette photo, c'est la seule chose qu'elle possède qui lui permette de mettre un visage sur une personne qu'elle n'a jamais connu, et qu'elle admire pourtant. Elle ne l'a jamais dit tout haut, mais malgré votre abandon, vous représentez un modèle à ses yeux. Annabeth marche dans vos pas, mais ça, vous vous en fichez, n'est-ce pas ? Elle étudie le français, parce que son père lui a parlé de votre amour pour la France, et comme vous, elle est passionnée d'architecture. C'est ce qu'elle partira étudier à la rentrée universitaire, pour devenir architecte. Mais je ferais peut-être mieux d'économiser ma salive, puisqu'à vos yeux elle n'existe pas.

\- Annabeth est ma fille !

\- A quel moment avez-vous été sa mère ?! Rétorqua l'adolescent.

Le silence retomba soudainement, Athéna ne trouvant rien à répondre à l'attaque de Percy, ce qui ne devait pas lui arriver souvent dans sa vie. La tension était palpable entre les deux interlocuteurs, et tout deux arrivaient au point de rupture. La discussion menaçait de tourner à la dispute, ce qui n'arrangerait rien.

\- Je vous ai défendu quand elle m'a racontée ce que vous aviez fait, je lui ai dit que vous deviez avoir une bonne raison pour l'avoir abandonnée, alors j'espère sincèrement que vous n'allez pas me faire mentir. Annabeth a eu son lot de souffrance, si je suis là, c'est dans l'espoir que vous puissiez lui apporter ce que vous n'avez jamais fait jusqu'ici. Elle a besoin de vous, maintenant.

Visiblement tiraillée, Athéna garda les yeux fixés sur lui, les mains jointes devant son visage. Percy n'était pas tout à fait sûr de lui, mais il lui semblait déceler une once de peur dans son regard.

\- Je me suis fait la promesse de rester à l'écart, vous me demandez beaucoup, je ne sais pas si vous en avez conscience, finit-elle par dire.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui doit être simple à gérer pour vous, mais vous devez penser à votre fille, à son bonheur et son bien-être. Je peux vous assurer que si j'avais le moindre doute sur le fait que vous puissiez l'aider à aller de l'avant, je ne serais pas venu.

Athéna tritura son stylo un moment en regardant dans le vide, semblant peser le pour et le contre avant de se lever de sa chaise, faisant quelques pas vers la baie vitrée. La ligne d''horizon ressemblait à celle qu'Annabeth dessinait souvent, avec tout ces buildings, quelques squares, la rivière Hudson à peine visible. Le quartier ressemblait à une fourmilière avec les mouvements incessants des New-yorkais dans les rues, imageant à la perfection ce à quoi devait ressembler son esprit à ce moment.

Après l'avoir laissée seule quelques instants, Percy se leva à son tour et s'approcha silencieusement de la vitre, croisant les bras contre son torse en imitant la position de la femme à un mètre de lui. La vue depuis la pièce lui inspirait un sentiment de force tranquille, de contrôle sur l'ensemble de la ville, ce que devait ressentir l'architecte avec qui il discutait depuis un moment déjà.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est au courant de notre rencontre ?

\- J'ai fait mes recherches tout seul, elle ne sait même pas que je vous ai retrouvé.

La mère d'Annabeth le regarda du coin de l'œil, quelque chose ayant changé dans sa manière de le faire. Le changement était subtile, mais il avait l'impression que son opinion sur lui était légèrement plus positive maintenant.

\- Et vous êtes sûr qu'elle veut me voir ?

\- Non, avoua-t-il, mais je suis sûr qu'elle vit un moment compliqué, avec des changements assez déstabilisants pour elle, et qu'un pilier stable l'aiderait beaucoup. Mais je vous préviens, si vous acceptez uniquement par curiosité ou pitié, et que vous ne comptez pas rester auprès d'elle, ce n'est pas la peine de venir. Annabeth n'a pas besoin d'une autre déception.

Son regard bleu-vert affronta celui d'Athéna, déterminé à ce qu'elle comprenne bien qu'une fois entrée dans la vie de sa fille, elle n'avait pas intérêt à en ressortir comme si de rien n'était. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'intérieur du bureau, étudiant la décoration en lui laissant un temps de réflexion.

La pièce était claire et lumineuse, presque aérienne. Quelques cadres de bois clair étaient accrochés sur les murs blancs, montrant des photos de bâtiments qu'elle avait probablement créé. Une grande bibliothèque était appuyée contre le mur en face de la baie vitrée, chargée de gros ouvrages sur l'architecture. Sur le bureau, tout était méticuleusement organisé, le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait avant qu'il n'entre étant ouvert avec quelques feuilles détachées et une feuille de dessin étant posée juste à côté. Tout était impeccable, mais très impersonnel, on aurait dit un modèle d'exposition, une pièce préparée pour un magasine de décoration intérieure. Il n'y avait aucune photo personnelle, et presque aucune trace de vie, mise à part une tasse de café sur le coin du bureau. Tout semblait indiquer que cette femme ne vivait que pour son travail, dans lequel elle excellait, mais le soir quand elle rentrait chez elle, elle était probablement seule. Sa vie toute entière ne devait tourner qu'autour de ce cabinet d'architecture, et ses employés et clients devaient être les seules personnes à qui elle parlait dans sa journée.

Ce constat inquiéta un peu Percy. Avait-il vraiment fait le bon choix en venant la chercher ? Annabeth avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer, quelqu'un qui se montrerait à l'écoute, qui saurait être patient et doux. Athéna n'avait pas l'air d'être une femme patiente, et son attitude froide le faisait douter de l'existence d'une quelconque douceur chez elle. Mais peut-être était-elle comme sa fille, méfiante avant tout, cherchant à connaître les intentions des autres pour sa propre sécurité. Avec un peu de chance, ce qu'elle lui montrait n'était qu'un masque, qu'elle ôterait en voyant Annabeth.

Mieux valait pour lui qu'il ait raison, parce qu'en cas de déception, il n'était pas certain qu'elle lui pardonne cette nouvelle initiative.

\- Si j'accepte, la rencontre se ferait quand ?

\- Cet après-midi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, Annabeth a besoin de vous maintenant.

\- J'ai des rendez-vous à assurer aujourd'hui, mon emploi du temps est extrêmement chargé.

\- A vous de voir quels sont vos priorités, la coupa Percy.

Athéna soupira en se pinçant les ailes du nez, les lèvres pincées. De toute évidence, il l'agaçait, mais peu lui importait. Il se fichait complètement qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas, du moment qu'elle aidait Annabeth.

L'architecte retourna près de son bureau et reprit ses lunettes, observant ses projets en cours et jetant un coup d'œil à son agenda. Munie de son stylo, elle griffonna sur plusieurs feuilles, faisant quelques pauses en regardant un peu partout dans ses papiers. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se redressa en retirant ses verres, prenant son sac à main pour les ranger dans leur boite.

\- Bien, allons-y, conclut-elle en avançant vers la porte.

Percy reprit son casque et la suivit, repassant devant l'ensemble des bureaux aux murs de verre. Les employés parurent étonnés de voir leur directrice de cabinet sortir de son bureau escortée par un adolescent, et tous suivirent son cheminement du regard, attendant qu'ils soient montés dans l'ascenseur pour commencer à discuter entre eux.

Arrivés dans le hall d'accueil, Athéna se dirigea vers l'hôtesse, qui était également sa secrétaire principale. Cette dernière déglutit avec difficulté en voyant sa supérieure accompagnée de Percy, qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à arrêter dans sa poursuite.

\- Madame ? Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Annulez tout mes rendez-vous de la journée et répartissez-les sur la semaine prochaine s'il vous plaît.

\- Mais madame, ce sont nos plus gros clients que vous devez rencontrer aujourd'hui !

\- Je sais, mais j'ai une urgence plus importante. Trouvez de nouvelles dates pour les rendez-vous annulés, et passez un bon week-end, je vous revoie lundi.

La pauvre secrétaire n'eut pas le temps d'objecter qu'Athéna s'éloignait déjà, s'entretenant rapidement avec un homme avant de revenir près de Percy, lui indiquant la sortie de la main. Ils sortirent tout deux du bâtiment, se retrouvant sur le parvis du cabinet, légèrement en hauteur par rapport au niveau de la rue.

\- Où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle en descendant les quelques marches menant au trottoir.

\- A Central Park. Je vous aurez bien proposé de vous conduire, mais…

\- Ne vous en fait pas pour ça, j'ai mon propre moyen de locomotion.

Une berline gris métallisé se gara à cet instant juste devant eux, l'homme auquel elle avait parlé sortant de l'habitacle pour lui laisser sa place. Elle s'approcha, posant la main sur la portière avant de se stopper, remerciant son employé, attendant qu'il se soit éloigné pour reprendre leur discussion.

\- Je vous ouvre le chemin, lança Percy avant de sortir son portable de sa poche.

Athéna acquiesça avant de s'installer derrière le volant, démarrant la voiture en l'attendant. Soufflant un grand coup, le jeune homme envoya un message à Piper, qui était en compagnie d'Annabeth pour la journée, attendant sa réponse avant d'enfiler son casque, démarrant sa moto avant de s'engager sur la route.

 _« S'il te plaît, ne montre pas ce message à Annabeth, et ne lui en parle pas. Il faudrait que tu la conduises à Central Park. On se rejoint là-bas dans une heure et demie, merci pour ton aide. »_

Le ton sérieux du message de Percy dissuada Piper de rire ou de lui en demander plus. Elle était allongée dans le canapé alors qu'Annabeth dessinait quelque chose, installée sur la table du salon. Les deux jeunes filles avaient passé la matinée ensemble à travailler sur leur projet de fin d'année pour le cours de français avant de déjeuner à l'extérieur sur la terrasse d'un petit restaurant près de chez Piper. Après ça, elles étaient retournées chez l'adolescente, profitant du reste de leur journée pour se détendre entre filles. En plein milieu d'un film, Annabeth avait eu une idée pour un dessin architectural, et son amie avait regardé la fin du film de son côté avant de venir voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui avait posé quelques questions, cherchant à savoir d'où lui venait son inspiration soudaine, avant de la laisser travailler tranquillement, s'allongeant dans le canapé avec son portable. C'est à ce moment que la jeune fille avait reçu un message de son meilleur ami, lui demandant d'embarquer Annabeth sans autres explications.

Charge à elle de la faire sortir maintenant…

\- Annabeth ? Appela-t-elle.

\- Hum ?

Piper roula sur elle-même dans le canapé, se mettant sur le ventre pour mieux voir son amie derrière elle.

\- Et si on sortait ?

\- Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée et que tu voulais rester à l'intérieur aujourd'hui, répondit la blonde sans quitter sa feuille des yeux.

La jeune fille soupira, laissant sa tête tomber dans l'accoudoir. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur elle ? Percy ne pouvait-il pas appeler directement Annabeth et lui proposer une sortie tout les deux ? - J'ai changé d'avis, et je me suis reposée pendant que tu dessinais ta façade à colonnes.

\- Pilastres, rectifia Annabeth.

\- Si tu veux, de toute façon je ne comprends qu'un mot sur deux quand tu commences à parler d'architecture.

La jeune fille rit en relevant la tête un instant, avant d'attraper le crayon logé derrière son oreille pour continuer son entreprise. Décidant de passer à la vitesse supérieure, Piper se leva et avança vers la table, s'appuyant contre le bord en croisant les bras.

\- Allez Chase, tu auras tout le temps de dessiner tes monuments et buildings quand on sera à la fac !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Pourquoi pas une promenade ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de soleil, mais il fait bon dehors, et tu feras autre chose que travailler pour une fois dans la journée, sourit la brune.

\- On a regardé un film ! Se défendit la jeune fille.

\- Tu as regardé la moitié du film, et tu es repartie travailler.

\- Ce n'est pas du travail, c'est…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Annabeth ?

Piper posa son menton dans le creux de sa paume, attendant de voir ce que son amie allait répondre, sachant qu'elle allait gagner de toute façon. Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit, posant son crayon en s'adossant à sa chaise en guise de capitulation.

\- C'est une occupation, finit-elle par répondre, avant de ranger les esquisses.

\- Alors dans ce cas lâche ton occupation et viens avec moi dehors ! Je pourrais essayer de t'apprendre à faire du skate !

\- Percy a déjà essayé, et je crois que ce n'est pas pour moi.

\- Par tout les dieux de l'Olympe, s'exclama Piper sur un ton théâtral, aurait-on enfin trouver un domaine dans lequel Annabeth Chase n'excelle pas ?

La jeune fille se leva et bouscula gentiment son amie, partant leur servir un verre d'eau. Piper prit le verre qu'elle lui tendait et le but d'un coup, attendant qu'elle en fasse de même avant de la traîner dans l'entrée.

\- Allez, enfile tes chaussures, on va réessayer avec le skate, je sens qu'aujourd'hui c'est la bonne !

\- Je peux toujours marcher pendant que tu roules.

\- Mais ce n'est pas aussi drôle, et je veux te voir rater quelque chose pour une fois que j'en ai la chance, rétorqua Piper en ouvrant la porte, attrapant son skate au passage.

Annabeth secoua la tête mais suivit l'adolescente, la laissant la guider dans les rues de New-York sans vraiment faire attention aux chemins qu'elles empruntaient, essayant plutôt de tenir en équilibre sur la planche. Piper l'amena lentement mais sûrement vers Central Park, vérifiant l'heure de temps en temps pour être sûre de ne pas être trop en avance ou en retard pour le rendez-vous.

\- En fait tu avais raison, lança Annabeth en glissant sur le bitume au niveau du passage piéton, c'est pas si compliqué que ça le skate !

\- Le jour où quelque chose sera compliqué pour toi, n'oublie pas de me le dire, sourit la jeune cherokee en trottinant à côté d'elle, s'assurant qu'aucune voiture ne venait sur elles.

Au moment de repasser sur le trottoir, les roues de la planches se bloquèrent contre le rebord, stoppant net la progression de l'adolescente. Annabeth manqua de tomber, et Piper la rattrapa in extremis, lui tenant l'avant-bras pour l'empêcher d'embrasser le goudron en riant.

\- Je crois qu'il va encore falloir un peu d'entraînement avant que tu puisses nous accompagner sur un skate parc.

\- Je crois aussi, sourit la jeune fille avant de tendre la planche à sa propriétaire, mais je peux toujours entrer dans Central Park sans soucis !

Heureuse de la transition offerte sur un plateau par son amie, Piper hocha de la tête, entrant à ses côtés dans le grand parc new-yorkais, essayant de repérer Percy avant qu'Annabeth le fasse. Pour un samedi, l'endroit était assez calme, les nuages ayant certainement dissuadé la plupart des habitants de venir profiter de ce coin de verdure en pleine ville.

Les deux adolescentes s'avancèrent dans une contre-allée ombragée, discutant d'un peu de tout, Piper s'efforçant de rester discrète dans sa recherche. Elles tournèrent un moment dans le parc avant qu'elle n'aperçoive la silhouette familière de son meilleur ami au loin. Un coup d'œil vers Annabeth lui indiqua qu'elle avait elle aussi reconnue Percy devant elles, et elle se mordit la joue, espérant qu'il avait bien préparé son coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que Percy fait ici ? Demanda Annabeth en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de voir plus nettement son petit-ami.

\- Aucune idée, on a qu'à aller voir.

\- Tu as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Fit Piper en tentant d'avoir l'air innocente, prenant un air faussement surpris.

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'on sorte cet après-midi, et que tu nous a emmené dans Central Park ? Qu'est-ce que vous préparez tout les deux ?

\- Pour commencer, c'est toi qui a décidé d'entrer dans le parc, pas moi, objecta la brune, et on ne prépare rien du tout.

\- A d'autres Piper.

Annabeth regarda son amie, essayant de la faire craquer pour avoir des informations, en vain. La jeune fille leva les mains en secouant la tête, gardant le silence alors qu'elles s'approchaient de Percy. Il se tenait debout près d'un banc, un casque de moto dans la main, ce qui déplut fortement à Annabeth et inquiéta Piper.

\- Percy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Annabeth ! Sourit le jeune homme en la voyant approcher.

Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et passa sa main libre dans son dos, l'amenant à lui pour l'embrasser avant de saluer son amie, la prenant dans ses bras un instant.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, souffla Piper.

\- Ouais, ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi McLean.

\- Pourquoi tu as un casque dans la main ? Lui demanda sa petite-amie.

\- J'ai dû faire pas mal de route ce matin, et comme ma voiture n'est pas en état, j'ai utilisé ma moto.

\- Mais et ton dos ? Tu as pensé à tes points de sutures ? Tu aurais pu rouvrir la plaie, sans compter les risques d'accident !

Percy l'écouta lui faire la moral sans la quitter des yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de poser sa main sur sa nuque, l'interrompant avec un baiser, le faisant durer jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se détendre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fait attention, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. Et je l'ai fait pour toi.

\- Ah oui ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de faire un pas en arrière, lui prenant la main. Il recula encore un petit peu avant de tourner la tête, faisant un signe à quelqu'un. Annabeth réalisa alors qu'une femme était assise sur le banc près d'eux, les observant en silence.

Une femme avec de longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, des yeux gris perçant. Un coup d'œil lui suffit à l'identifier, et un masque impassible remplaça son sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle.

\- J'ai mené quelques recherches ces derniers jours, lui expliqua Percy en caressant ses phalanges de son pouce pour l'apaiser, et j'ai réussi à retrouver ta mère. Vu tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, je me suis dit que la rencontrer pourrait te faire du bien.

Annabeth ne répondit pas, l'observant un moment les sourcils légèrement froncés avant de tourner la tête vers celle qui l'avait mise au monde. Athéna tenta un sourire, et l'adolescente vit d'emblée à quel point elles se ressemblaient physiquement.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de te rencontrer, fit-elle en faisant un pas vers le couple.

La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul par réflexe et serra un peu plus fort la main de Percy, son souffle se bloquant. Son geste sembla blesser Athéna, dont le masque se fissura pour la première fois depuis que Percy l'avait trouvée derrière son bureau.

\- Elle est venue rien que pour toi, tu devrais lui laisser une chance, insista-t-il.

\- Percy, je ne suis pas sûre…

\- Fais-le Annabeth. Va discuter avec elle, même si tu ne veux pas la revoir après, ça te permettra d'avoir des réponses à toutes les questions que tu te poses depuis toute petite.

L'adolescente resta silencieuse quelques secondes, le regard rivé dans celui du brun, les sourcils froncés par l'appréhension. La curiosité et le besoin d'informations la poussaient à parler avec sa mère, mais un embryon de peur lui tordait l'estomac. Les explications pourraient l'aider comme la faire s'effondrer, c'était un risque qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir assumer si les choses tournaient mal.

Mais cette femme avait quand même fait la route jusqu'à elle, alors elle se devait d'essayer, quitte à le regretter.

\- D'accord.

Percy lui sourit avant de lui embrasser le front, desserrant sa main, s'apprêtant à reculer pour laisser Athéna avancer, mais la jeune fille resserra sa prise autour de ses doigts, ne voulant pas le laisser partir.

\- Attends, reste un peu s'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle en jetant un petit coup d'œil vers sa mère.

\- Vous avez des choses à vous dire, et je ne pense pas que vous pourrez le faire si je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne serai pas loin avec Piper, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler si quelque chose ne va pas et je viens de suite, ok ?

Annabeth se mordit la lèvre avant d'acquiescer, lâchant petit à petit la main du garçon, le regardant s'éloigner avec son amie. Il lui fit un clin d'œil juste avant de se tourner, essayant de la détendre avant de la laisser face à Athéna, mais lui non plus n'était pas des plus serein. Qu'arriverait-il si les choses tournaient mal ? Si la mère d'Annabeth finissait par la rejeter ?

\- Tu as bien fait, lui dit Piper alors qu'ils retrouvaient la sortie du parc, retournant dans les rues de Manhattan.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Sans aucun doute. C'est ce qui lui fallait maintenant.

La jeune fille lui sourit, et il tenta d'en faire de même, mais l'inquiétude commençait à monter en lui. Piper les conduisit vers un café dans la rue située en face de Central Park, histoire de pouvoir y retourner rapidement en cas d'appel d'Annabeth, et ils s'installèrent près de la fenêtre, leur cafés posés devant eux. Percy posa son portable sur la table, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que sa meilleure amie lui racontait, les yeux revenant sans cesse sur l'écran.

\- Percy ! S'exclama la brune.

\- Oui ?

\- Arrête de regarder ton téléphone toutes les deux secondes, tout va bien !

\- Mais et si jamais… Commença l'adolescent.

\- Si jamais Annabeth a besoin d'aide, l'interrompit-elle, elle appellera. En attendant, ça serait sympa de pouvoir avoir quelqu'un qui m'écoute et me répond quand je lui parle.

Percy regarda son portable encore un petit peu, sa jambe tressautant à cause du stress, puis il poussa l'appareil sur le côté, s'étirant de tout son long pour essayer de détendre ses muscles endoloris par ses blessures, le trajet et l'anxiété.

\- Tu as raison, je t'écoute, fit-il en posant ses mains jointes sur la table, se penchant en avant.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, sourit Piper.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant, attrapant sa tasse pour boire une gorgée de café, grimaçant en découvrant l'absence de sucre dans sa boisson.

\- Ça fait du bien de te revoir tu sais. Je n'en ai pas trop parlé avec Annabeth, elle était déjà assez mal comme ça, mais tu m'as fait une sacrée frayeur.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, en même temps ce n'est pas comme si j'avais demandé à me faire rentrer dedans.

\- Certes.

\- Annabeth a vraiment réagi comme tu le dis ? L'interrogea-t-il, curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il était inconscient.

La jeune fille lui avait confié l'inquiétude qui l'avait envahie durant tout le temps où il avait été inconscient, mais il n'avait pas voulu revenir sur cet épisode pour le moment, préférant profiter de ses retrouvailles avec elle plutôt que de la questionner. Il était à présent curieux de savoir comment sa réaction avait été perçue de l'extérieur, de quoi elle avait eu l'air durant ce laps de temps.

\- Si tu savais tout ce qui s'est passé, commença Piper avant de boire son café. Jamais je n'avais vu Annabeth dans cet état. J'avais aperçu sa vulnérabilité pendant certaines de nos conversations, je savais qu'il y avait bien plus que le masque impassible et presque froid qu'elle présente en surface, mais ça ? C'était quelque chose Percy. Elle est devenue blême en apprenant que tu avais été transpercé par de l'acier, et elle s'en voulait tellement qu'elle ne voulait pas entrer dans ta chambre, elle a fait une crise d'angoisse devant la porte. Je n'avais jamais vu Annabeth pleurer avant ça, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi peu sûre d'elle, aussi perdue. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pu constater l'ampleur de son amour pour toi, et mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes s'aimer autant que vous deux.

Le sourire de Percy s'élargit en entendant la jeune fille parler, et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement, prenant une teinte rosée.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait le soir où je me suis réveillé. C'était la première fois qu'elle me le disait, et elle s'était excusée juste avant pour ce qu'elle m'avait dit avant que j'aie mon accident.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas, vu l'état dans lequel elle était quand elle te veillait. On a tous senti la différence quand elle est revenue en cours, elle était plus légère, plus sereine. Ça m'a bien rassurée, étant donné que vous aviez tout les deux décidés de couper toute communication avec moi à ton réveil.

\- Ne dis pas ça, rit Percy, elle t'a prévenue que je n'avais rien de grave et que j'étais de nouveau conscient, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. On voulait juste se retrouver rien que tout les deux un petit peu.

\- Et pendant que vous faisiez je ne sais quoi tout les deux, je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Jason a sans doute eu des problèmes à cause de moi tellement je passais de temps à lui envoyer des messages pour tenter de contrôler mon anxiété.

Le jeune homme rougit violemment à cause du début de la tirade de son amie, mais celle-ci lui fournit une porte de secours magnifique.

\- En parlant de Jason, comment ça se passe entre vous deux ?

\- Très bien, répondit Piper en s'adossant à sa chaise, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Il continue ses examens professionnels pour le moment, du coup on ne s'est pas vu beaucoup ces derniers temps, mais on essaie de s'organiser des cessions de révisions au moins un jour sur deux. D'après ce que je sais, il est classé parmi les premiers de sa promo.

\- Il sera premier d'ici la fin de ses examens. Il veut toujours s'engager dans l'armée de l'air ?

\- Oui, il partira en formation à l'automne.

A l'entendre, Percy devina qu'elle n'était pas ravie qu'il le fasse. S'engager signifiait qu'il risquait fortement de partir en mission en dehors du pays, pour plusieurs mois, et il se pourrait qu'ils ne puissent pas communiquer pendant de longues périodes. Tout ça devait lui rappeler sa relation avec son père dans un certain sens, et il comprenait très bien pourquoi elle était aussi peu enjouée face aux projets de son petit-ami.

\- Ça ira, souffla-t-il en lui prenant la main, ne pense pas trop à ça pour le moment. L'été n'a même pas commencé, profite du présent tant que tu le peux, on verra bien ce qui se passera après.

\- Tu as raison, concentrons-nous sur une chose à la fois.

Le portable de l'adolescent sonna et il sursauta presque, se retenant à grande peine de sauter sur l'appareil. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut que c'était Annabeth qui lui envoyait un message pour leur demander de venir, que les choses ne s'étaient pas enchaînées comme prévu, mais il s'agissait juste d'une notification d'application. Le jeune homme reprit sa respiration avant de se rasseoir correctement, demandant un verre d'eau à un serveur.

\- Tu devrais appliquer les conseils que tu me donnes Percy, souffla Piper en posant la main sur son avant-bras. Laisse les choses se faire, tu ne peux pas agir sur ce qui se passe alors attend. Je suis persuadée que tout va bien aller, alors essaie de te détendre, s'il te plaît.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je te rappelle qu'Annabeth est aussi ma meilleure amie, alors je suis aussi inquiète que toi. Moi aussi je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée une fois encore, mais la discussion qu'elle est en train d'avoir est nécessaire à son développement personnel, alors tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre.

Le brun leva la tête et regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux, cherchant du réconfort dans ses pupilles aux couleurs instables. S'il y avait bien quelque chose pour lequel il n'était pas doué, c'était attendre, d'autant plus quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un à qui il tenait.

\- J'espère vraiment que ça va bien se passer… Murmura-t-il en posant son menton dans sa main, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'Annabeth et Athéna pouvaient se dire à ce moment.

Restées seules dans Central Park, la mère et la fille se regardèrent sans un mot, aucune n'osant aller vers l'autre. Annabeth dévisageait la femme qui se tenait en face d'elle, remarquant comme elle avait peu changé en un peu moins de vingts ans. Elle était quasiment la même que sur la photo que l'adolescente conservait dans sa chambre au-dessus de son bureau, le temps semblant ne pas l'avoir affectée. Elle mesurait d'autant plus à quel point elles étaient semblables physiquement, car mise à part la couleur de ses cheveux, elle était une copie quasi-conforme de sa mère.

\- Comme tu as grandi, tu es tellement belle… Murmura Athéna.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, encore trop déstabilisée par la rencontre soudaine. Se retrouver face à sa mère après en avoir tant rêvé était quelque peu troublant, et elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille quelque part d'autre peut-être ? Où tu aimes être à l'extérieur ?

\- On peut s'asseoir à côté, répondit la blonde, s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Athéna acquiesça et la laissa s'installer à une table de pic-nique, croisant les mains devant elle. Annabeth l'imita, essayant de ne pas paraître trop mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas trop par quoi commencer, trop de choses se bousculant dans sa tête en même temps.

\- Je me doute que tu dois être surprise de me voir aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps…

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Répliqua-t-elle.

La brune soupira, le regard posé sur ses mains, se tordant les doigts. A la voir, la jeune fille devina qu'elle ne se retrouvait jamais dans ce genre de position, où elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qui pouvait se produire. Sa réaction la rassura un petit peu, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir anxieuse.

\- Tu dois probablement être en colère contre moi, et je comprends…

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, souffla Annabeth, du moins plus maintenant.

Sa réponse étonna Athéna, qui ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, prise de court. Elle s'était attendue à de la rancœur, des cris, des accusations, et elle méritait tout ça. Elle s'était préparée à un rejet pur et simple, s'imaginant que sa fille allait vider son sac, se déchaîner contre elle avant de la planter sur place.

De toute évidence, elle ne connaissait pas Annabeth.

Ce constat lui fit un pincement au cœur, et les remords qu'elle gardait enfouis en elle depuis presque dix-huit ans revenaient à la surface, ravivant de vieilles blessures qu'elle aurait préféré garder fermées.

\- J'ai été en colère, c'est vrai, continua l'adolescente, je t'en ai voulu à un point, si tu savais. Je me suis posée tout un tas de questions, j'ai même essayé de demander des informations à papa, mais il n'a jamais dit grand-chose. Il avait toujours cette lueur triste dans le regard quand je lui parlais de toi, et à chaque fois que j'essayais d'en savoir plus, tout ce qu'il me disait, c'était « tu ressembles tellement à ta mère». Je sais où et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, je sais que tu étudiais l'architecture et lui l'histoire, je sais que tu l'as quitté sans rien lui dire à propos de moi, et qu'il n'a appris mon existence que le jour où tu m'as déposée sur le paillasson de sa porte.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça de gaieté de cœur, ça a été la décision la plus difficile que j'aie eu à prendre de toute ma vie.

\- Et de tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre, c'est ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal.

Le silence retomba, chacune déviant le regard. Parler à cœur ouvert n'était pas un exercice facile ou même agréable pour la mère et la fille, et revenir sur ces événements-là étaient particulièrement douloureux. L'abandon les avait toutes les deux marqué d'une façon différente, laissant cependant la même cicatrice.

\- Pourquoi ? J'étais un fardeau tellement lourd que je ne valais pas mieux qu'un pas de porte ? Tu avais honte de moi ?

\- Non ! Annabeth mon Dieu non, ce n'est absolument pas ça, s'exclama Athéna, dont le regard se fixa sur le visage de sa fille.

\- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu nous as abandonné ?!

Athéna sentit sa gorge se serrer et avala difficilement sa salive, se sentant terriblement impuissante. Ne supportant pas de voir celle qu'elle avait mise au monde dans un tel état, elle baissa la tête sur ses mains, se mordant la lèvre en cherchant les bons mots.

\- Avec Frederick on s'est tout de suite entendus, et on était jeunes. Les choses sont allées très vite, trop vite, ni lui ni moi n'avions le contrôle sur ce qui se passait. On aurait dû se douter qu'il allait se passer quelque chose à un moment donné, mais on était amoureux et insouciants. J'ai tout de suite compris que j'étais enceinte quand j'ai commencé à avoir des nausées, alors que je n'étais jamais malade, mais j'ai fait un test pour m'en assurer. Moi qui était la plus sérieuse des élèves, la plus responsable, celle qui prévenait tout le monde de faire attention à soi, je suis tombée enceinte à vingts ans, et c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement troublant de se retrouver dans cette situation alors que j'étais celle qui mettait tout le monde en garde.

Annabeth resta immobile, écoutant l'histoire qu'elle connaissait à la fois par cœur et à peine. L'entendre du point de vue de son père et l'entendre de la bouche de sa mère ne donnait pas du tout le même rendu. Elle s'imagina l'espace d'un instant se retrouver à sa place, enceinte sans être encore diplômée, sans avoir d'emploi, sans aucune stabilité. La jeune fille comprenait que sa mère ait pu avoir peur, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas ses actions. A quoi bon s'enfuir pour ensuite la laisser et continuer sa vie ?

\- Il faut que tu saches qu'à aucun moment je n'ai pensé à avorter, tu n'étais pas prévue, mais je t'ai aimé dès que j'ai su que tu étais là, lui assura Athéna. Je ne savais pas comment ton père pouvait prendre la nouvelle, il était encore trop tôt dans notre relation, on n'avait jamais parlé du fait d'avoir des enfants, et je ne savais absolument pas comment il allait réagir. On est restés ensemble encore quelques mois, mais j'étais de plus en plus distante, je cherchais un moyen de tout concilier entre ma grossesse, mes études, mon couple, et tout gérer de front s'est avéré plus complexe que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Je ne sais pas si Frederick ne s'est pas rendu compte que je m'éloignais progressivement de lui, ou s'il le voyait mais décidait de fermer les yeux sur mon comportement pour rester avec moi. Quand je suis arrivée à quatre mois de grossesse, mon ventre commençait à s'arrondir, et je ne pouvais plus le cacher. J'étais très sportive, alors la bosse s'est rapidement vue. Au début je portais des vêtements un peu plus amples, je ne rentrais plus mes hauts, mais ça ne suffisait plus, et Frederick avait remarqué que mon corps changeait. Je disais toujours que j'avais trop mangé, et je mettais sur le compte du stress mes envies un peu bizarres. Harvard est une très bonne université, mais elle demande beaucoup de travail, alors il y a cru. J'ai attendu jusqu'en mars avant de partir pour la Californie après avoir su que l'université possédait un système d'étude pas correspondance. Là-bas, j'ai loué un petit appartement, j'ai trouvé un travail qui me permettait de continuer mes études en parallèle. C'était un moment particulièrement stressant, j'essayais de mettre un peu d'argent de côté, je dormais très peu, je mangeais à peine. Heureusement, tu ne bougeais pas trop, alors je n'étais pas malade, et je pouvais avoir un peu de repos. J'avais tout juste reçu mon diplôme quand tu es née, avec un mois d'avance, le douze juillet.

Athéna s'arrêta un instant, un petit sourire aux lèvres en ce remémorant le jour de son accouchement. Suspendue à ses mots, Annabeth restait toujours silencieuse, ne voulant pas perdre une miette de ces explications si longtemps attendues. Sa mère fouilla un peu dans son sac à main, ouvrant son portefeuille avant d'en sortir une photo pliée en deux et abîmée par le temps. Elle la regarda un petit peu en passant son pouce dessus avant de la tendre à sa fille. L'adolescente prit le morceau de papier glacé avec délicatesse, ses yeux se posant sur l'image d'une jeune femme allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, un air fatigué au visage, un sourire au visage, tenant un nouveau-né dans ses bras. Elle fut soufflée par la ressemblance entre sa mère à vingts ans, et elle actuellement.

\- Quand je t'ai tenu pour la première fois, j'étais aux anges. J'aurais préféré que Frederick soit avec moi bien sûr, mais je ne voulais pas lui imposer mon choix. Tu étais un bébé adorable, je n'aurais pas pu demander mieux. Tu pleurais à peine, tu te réveillais quasiment à des heures régulières dans la nuit, et tu t'endormais presque immédiatement quand je commençais à te bercer.

Annabeth s'arracha à sa contemplation pour observer sa mère, ayant l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Malgré leur tentative de cacher leurs émotions, toutes les deux étaient à fleur de peau dans cette conversation, peinant à se canaliser. La jeune fille se racla la gorge, ne voulant pas montrer sa vulnérabilité en s'adressant à Athéna.

\- Si tout se passait aussi bien que ça, pourquoi m'avoir laissé à mon père ?

Quelque chose dans le regard de sa mère se ternit, la tendresse laissant place à une autre émotion, moins joyeuse. Elle se redressa et ramena ses mains surs ses genoux, se refermant un peu.

\- Aussi cliché que ça puisse paraître, le problème n'était pas toi, mais moi. Tu étais parfaite, mais il fallait quand même que je travaille pour tout payer, et c'était difficile de tout concilier toute seule. Aucun cabinet ne voulait de moi parce que j'étais mère célibataire et que je manquais d'expérience. Les gens que j'ai pu rencontrer se permettaient des remarques assez dures, me disant que j'étais complètement irresponsable de te garder, que j'étais trop jeune pour être mère, et que tu serais malheureuse si je continuais comme ça. Je ne les écoutais pas au début, mais ce type de remarques revenait encore et encore, et c'était dur moralement de tenir quand tout le monde me fermait la porte. Je jonglais entre différents emplois pour pouvoir t'acheter ce dont tu avais besoin, mais j'étais épuisée et j'ai commencé à avoir peur pour toi et ton avenir. Si j'arrivais tout juste à prendre soin de moi, comment est-ce que je pouvais correctement m'occuper de toi ? Entendre sans cesse que je ferais mieux de te laisser à l'adoption pour que des gens avec une situation stable puissent bien s'occuper de toi finissait par user ma confiance en mes capacités. Un matin où j'étais pressée par le temps, je me suis préparée à la hâte, j'ai sauté sur mes affaires et j'ai claqué la porte pour partir travailler. Quand je suis arrivée au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble, je me suis rendue compte que je t'avais oubliée dans le salon. Avec du recul, je me dis que ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, y compris une mère de famille lambda, mais avec toute la pression qu'on me mettait et que je me mettais moi-même, ça m'a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. En remontant, je me suis dit que je n'y arriverais pas, que tu méritais mieux que ce que je pouvais t'offrir, et que pour ton bien, il valait mieux que je cède ma place.

Jusqu'aujourd'hui, Annabeth ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé comment sa mère en était venue à l'abandonner, pensant qu'elle s'était juste lassée d'elle après avoir joué à la poupée un peu plus de trois mois. Elle mesurait seulement maintenant à quel point sa décision avait dû lui coûter, et plus important encore, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait essayé, qu'elle s'était battue pour la garder.

\- Je suis rentrée sur la côte est, me disant que j'aurais sans doute plus de chance de trouver un travail, mais les réactions étaient les mêmes, que ce soit en Californie ou à New-York. J'ai essayé autant que j'ai pu, mais j'ai fini par me convaincre que je n'étais pas à la hauteur pour toi. J'ai fait la route de nuit jusqu'à Harvard en espérant que ton père y soit encore, et après avoir discuté avec d'anciennes connaissances, j'ai appris qu'il avait continué son cursus à l'université. J'ai écrit une lettre que j'ai glissé dans le couffin pour lui expliquer qui tu étais, pourquoi j'étais partie, et je t'ai déposé sur le devant de la porte avant de m'enfuir pour de bon. J'ai été lâche, j'avais trop peur de sa réaction pour lui faire face, alors je suis partie avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir. J'ai attendu en veillant de loin à ce qu'il te prenne bien avec lui, et une fois qu'il a refermé la porte en t'ayant emportée, je suis repartie pour New-York. J'ai finis mes études en architecture, et j'ai ouvert mon propre cabinet.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais donné de nouvelles ? As-tu même cherché à en avoir ? Lui demanda Annabeth en ravalant ses larmes.

\- Le jour où je t'ai posée sur ce paillasson, je me suis jurée de ne pas intervenir dans ta vie, déclara-t-elle. La tentation était immense, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je ne me voyais pas te dire ou dire à ton père que je continuais ma vie de mon côté alors que je vous avais tout les deux laissé derrière. Avoir des nouvelles était encore plus compliqué, je ne voulais pas que plus de monde que nécessaire soit au courant de ta naissance, et je ne pouvais pas demander des nouvelles directement à Frederick alors que je l'avais mis devant le fait accompli. Je pensais que sortir complètement de vos vies était la meilleure chose à faire, alors je me suis effacée.

L'amertume remonta en Annabeth, qui se laissa aller à quelques songes, s'imaginant ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si Athéna avait eu la force de la garder, ou si elle s'était renseignée ne serait-ce qu'une fois sur elle. Comme sa vie aurait été différente si on l'avait extirpée des griffes d'Isabel plus tôt…

\- Pas un jour n'est passé sans que je pense à toi, Annabeth. Je me demandais constamment à quoi tu pouvais ressemblais en grandissant, ce que tu aimais faire, quelles étaient tes passions, tes projets pour plus tard. Si seulement j'avais su ce que tu vivais, je serais intervenue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que j'ai vécu ?

Son ton fut plus cinglant qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, mais elle ne s'en excusa pas. C'était toujours facile de dire ce genre de choses une fois les problèmes réglés, et même si sa mère n'y était pour rien dans ce qu'elle avait subir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de rancœur envers elle. Athéna encaissa sans broncher, consciente de ses blessures laissées par des années de maltraitance.

\- Le jeune homme qui est venu me trouver m'a dit rapidement ce que tu avais eu à endurer.

\- Percy m'a beaucoup aidé cette année, fit Annabeth en se radoucissant, c'est grâce à lui si je suis débarrassée d'Isabel aujourd'hui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

L'adolescente se redressa et souffla, se demandant comment elle allait aborder le sujet avec une personne qu'elle connaissait à peine. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour réussir à en parler à Percy, et elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle savait cependant qu'en parler l'aidait à aller mieux, alors elle se força à lever la tête, et commença.

\- Jusqu'à mes sept ans, on était seuls avec papa. Après ses études, on s'est installés en Californie, il travaillait beaucoup, et il passait peu de temps avec moi. J'étais un peu livrée à moi-même, je suis devenue autonome assez rapidement, j'ai appris à me débrouiller seule. Je me suis souvent demandée s'il m'évitait parce que je te ressemblais, où parce qu'il me considérait comme un fardeau qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à avoir et qu'il gardait parce qu'il se sentait obligé de le faire. Il essayait de temps en temps de passer quelques moments avec moi, il me lisait Les Métamorphoses d'Ovide pour m'endormir, et il me faisait réciter l'alphabet grec. Les choses se sont gâtées quand il s'est marié avec Isabel, mon ex belle-mère. Tout allait bien au début, elle ne faisait rien de mal, j'aurais presque pu l'apprécier. Les choses se sont dégradées petit à petit, ça s'est empiré avec la naissance de mes demi-frères. C'était d'abord des insultes, des remarques, des regards noirs, et elle a fini par me frapper. Papa ne voyait rien, elle le faisait toujours quand il était absent, et elle frappait à des endroits invisibles quand j'étais habillée, souvent aux côtes ou sur le dos. Il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte, personne n'a jamais rien vu. Quand elle s'emportait vraiment, je masquais les traces avec du maquillage pour éviter les questions. Je me suis renfermée, je ne parlais à personne. On est venu s'installer à New-York il y a deux ans parce que Columbia avait besoin d'un professeur d'histoire, et les choses ont continué exactement comme en Californie la première année. Les choses s'empiraient, elle me frappait de plus en plus souvent et fort. J'ai commencé à donner des cours de soutien à Percy en littérature, c'est comme ça qu'on a appris à se connaître. A force de le fréquenter, j'ai commencé à m'ouvrir aux autres, j'ai sympathisé avec une fille de mon cours de français, Piper, c'est elle qui était avec moi quand je suis arrivée. Je me suis fait des amis, j'ai commencé à sourire, à me détendre, à baisser la garde. C'est Percy le premier qui a compris que quelque chose clochait, et il a fini par découvrir ce que je cachais. Il voulait prévenir la police, mais je l'en ai empêché, parce que je ne voulais pas que les enfants grandissent sans leur mère comme moi. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre, et à chaque fois qu'il voyait une nouvelle trace de coup, on se disputait presque jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à le faire changer d'avis. Je comptais attendre la fin du lycée pour la dénoncer, après avoir prévenu papa pour qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il fallait pour mes petits frères, mais cette semaine, un soir où Percy était à la maison, Isabel m'a appelée pour que je lui fasse à manger. Les choses ont fini par dégénérer, et il a appelé la police. Quand ils sont arrivés, j'étais par terre dans la cuisine, et elle me hurlait dessus en me donnant des coups de pieds. Ils l'ont embarquée devant les petits, et elle a été placée en préventive jusqu'à son procès. Papa est rentré peu de temps après d'un séminaire, et il a eu du mal à y croire. Il s'en veut beaucoup de ne rien avoir vu, je le sens quand il me regarde ou qu'il me parle.

Athéna regardait sa fille sans rien dire, ne trouvant pas les mots. Apprendre que sa fille avait passé une décennie à vivre avec un monstre de cruauté sans que personne ne fasse rien lui était insupportable, et la culpabilité la submergeait. A tout moment elle aurait pu la sortir de cet enfer en allant la voir, en lui parlant, en prenant de ses nouvelles. Sa lâcheté avait coûté son enfance à son fille, et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ne pourrait la lui rendre.

\- Je… Je suis tellement désolée, si j'avais su, souffla-t-elle.

Son regard se posa sur les bras de l'adolescente, et elle remarqua seulement maintenant quelques traces légèrement rouges, comme des griffures ou des coupures. Sans rien dire de plus, elle avança la main vers une égratignure, hésitant un instant avant de passer l'index dessus. Elle sentit Annabeth tressaillir, mais la jeune fille ne la repoussa pas, serrant les poings.

\- C'est elle qui t'a fait ça ?

Annabeth hocha de la tête, gardant les yeux rivés sur elle. Athéna eut du mal à soutenir son regard, la honte pesant de plus en plus lourd.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai eu pire, se contenta de répondre l'adolescente avant de reculer un petit peu.

\- Elle ne s'en tirera pas comme ça, elle va payer pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, je te le promets.

\- J'ai eu ce que je voulais, elle a été arrêté et va faire de la prison.

\- Je veux qu'elle y reste le plus longtemps possible, répondit la mère d'Annabeth, le regard tellement foncé qu'il semblait noir. Je connais de très bons avocats qui se chargeront de ça, tu peux me faire confiance.

C'était peut-être méchant, mais Annabeth se sentit soulagée. La vengeance ne servait à rien, mais savoir que l'on ferait tout pour empêcher la femme qui l'avait maltraitée toutes ces années de sortir de sitôt lui fit du bien. Elle sourit fébrilement à sa mère pour la remercier, et cette dernière l'imita. Le silence retomba finalement entre elles, chacune réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'être dit. Elles avaient beaucoup échangé, et même s'il restait beaucoup de choses à voir, c'était déjà un grand pas en avant.

Le téléphone d'Athéna se mit à sonner, et la femme décrocha rapidement, se levant pour répondre aux quelques questions qu'on lui posa. Elle revînt auprès de sa fille après quelques minutes, la mine penaude.

\- Je suis désolée, on me réclame de toute urgence à mon cabinet, déclara-t-elle. Je vais faire l'aller-retour au plus vite, on peut manger ensemble ce soir, tu n'as qu'à choisir un restaurant et on ira là-bas dès que je serai revenue…

\- Je préférerais en rester là pour cette fois, la coupa gentiment Annabeth, néanmoins touchée par la proposition de sa mère.

La brune se figea un instant en la regardant, et même si elle tenta de le cacher, sa fille se rendit compte qu'elle était blessée par sa réponse. Elle s'en voulut de refuser sa proposition, mais elle avait besoin de souffler un petit peu et de réfléchir à la place qu'elle était prête à lui accorder dans sa vie.

\- Oh, d'accord, je comprends.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout contre toi, lui assura la blonde, j'ai juste besoin de digérer tout ce qui vient d'arriver. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on retrouve sa mère, et j'ai beaucoup de choses à gérer en plus.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Athéna alors qu'elle replaçait son sac à main sur son épaule. Annabeth se leva et fit un pas vers elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Sa mère la regarda un peu plus, fière de voir que sa fille était devenue une belle jeune femme.

\- Bien, on fera les choses à ton rythme. Quoi que tu décides, je me plierai à ta volonté.

La jeune fille apprécia qu'elle n'insiste pas et sourit à son tour, entrelaçant ses mains devant elle. L'architecte avança vers sa fille, son sourire toujours présent sur son visage. Elle sortit une petite carte de son sac ainsi qu'un stylo, et se pencha vers la table à côté d'elles, replaçant une mèche bouclée derrière son oreille avant de griffonner quelque chose.

\- Prend ça, fit-elle en se redressant, et appelle au numéro que je t'ai noté, c'est mon numéro personnel. Si jamais je ne réponds pas, appelle le numéro inscrit sur la carte. Je vais prévenir ma secrétaire, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire ton prénom et elle me transmettra immédiatement l'appel, peu importe le moment. Tu peux aussi venir au cabinet quand tu le souhaites, l'adresse est à l'arrière de la carte, ce serait un plaisir de te faire visiter les lieux.

Annabeth acquiesça en prenant le petit morceau de carton, l'examinant un petit peu.

\- Préviens-moi quand tu auras envie de me revoir. Ne te force pas, fais-le quand tu te sentiras prête, j'attendrai autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

\- Je le ferai, murmura l'adolescente. Merci d'être venue me rencontrer.

\- Merci à toi d'avoir accepté de discuter.

Athéna tendit la main vers sa joue et la posa dessus avec douceur, la lui caressant tendrement. Annabeth resta bouche bée, se laissant faire sans bouger d'un cil. Si elles se ressemblaient autant qu'elle le pensait, ce simple acte d'affection avait du lui demander du courage. Elle avait pris sur elle pour lui montrer sa vulnérabilité et avait pris le risque de se faire repousser.

\- J'espère te revoir très vite, souffla la mère avant de reculer sa main.

\- Moi aussi.

Athéna la regarda encore un moment, le regard brillant, avant de s'éloigner, repartant vers son cabinet. Annabeth resta un peu sur place après le départ de sa mère, figée dans sa position, la carte entre les mains. Elle finit par la ranger et appela Percy, qui sembla rassuré d'entendre que tout s'était bien passé. Il la rejoignit en quelques minutes avec Piper, et elle leur raconta dans les grandes lignes sa rencontre avec sa mère. Ils restèrent à Central Park jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, puis le trio reprit la route, Percy sur sa moto devant Piper et Annabeth dans la voiture de la première. La jeune cherokee déposa l'adolescente avant de reprendre la route, déclinant leur invitation à venir dîner avec eux chez Percy.

En rentrant dans l'appartement, le jeune homme trouva un post-it sur la table, l'informant que sa mère et son beau-père étaient sortis pour la soirée.

\- On est tout seul pour ce soir, dit-il en se retournant, trouvant Annabeth en train de se déchausser, il y a quelque chose en particulier qui te fais envie pour le repas ?

\- Choisis ce qui te fais plaisir, répondit-elle en avançant dans le salon tout en s'étirant.

\- Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mangé chinois…

\- Alors commande du chinois.

Le garçon attrapa son téléphone et passa la commande en quelques minutes, puis s'attela à faire un peu de rangement avant que le livreur n'arrive. Annabeth lui prêta main-forte, regroupant les papiers laissés un peu partout dans la pièce par Sally tandis que Percy faisait le tri dans les journaux. Perdu dans sa tâche, il ne vît pas Annabeth passer dans son dos, ne se rendant compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant la tête contre son dos.

Il arrêta son activité et se redressa en douceur, posant ses mains sur celles posées sur son ventre, en caressant les phalanges avant de se retourner dans les bras de la jeune fille, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre lui, fermant les yeux.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Merci pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, articula-t-elle dans son tee-shirt.

Soulagé, Percy embrassa le sommet de son crâne avant de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules, la serrant contre lui en souriant.

\- J'avais vraiment peur que tu m'en veuilles d'avoir agi sans te prévenir.

\- Tu m'as permis de rencontrer ma mère, et d'obtenir les réponses à des questions que je me posais depuis longtemps, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

\- Content de l'entendre.

\- Tu es le meilleur, ajouta-t-elle en écartant le visage de son torse.

\- Je le sais bien, rit Percy en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, attendant qu'il parcoure la distance les séparant. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, se penchant sur sa bouche en encadrant son visage de ses paumes, profitant du calme ambiant. La journée avait été très longue, et il avait eu vraiment peur que quelque chose tourne mal et qu'il perde Annabeth, ce qu'il n'aurait pas supporter.

Maintenant que tout était fini, ils allaient pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre sans que rien ne vienne ternir leur bonheur. Cette pensée le réjouit, et il déposa des baisers légers sur tout le visage de la jeune fille, se délectant de ses rires en la tenant contre lui.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je sais que je suis un peu (beaucoup ?) en retard, mais ce chapitre fait la taille de deux chapitres habituels, alors ça me rattrape un peu, non ? J'ai aussi un peu revu l'organisation de la fin de cette fanfiction, et il reste en fait 3 chapitres, et non 2, en espérant que ça vous fasse plaisir ! Je suis aussi en train de travailler sur un OS en même temps que cette fanfiction, ce qui a contribué à mon retard, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir tenu les délais.**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui continuent de me laisser un commentaire à la fin de chaque chapitre, vous êtes géniaux ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à me soutenir, je vous dis à bientôt !**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

Annabeth prit son temps après sa rencontre avec sa mère.

La jeune fille avait pris la décision de ne rien dire à son père pour le moment, attendant de voir comment sa relation avec Athéna allait évoluer avant de lui en parler. Celle-ci lui avait envoyé les coordonnées de son avocat comme elle le lui avait dit, lui indiquant tout ce qu'elle devrait faire pour accélérer la procédure. Après avoir passé quelques coups de téléphone, l'architecte avait appris qu'Isabel allait passer devant le juge à la fin du mois, juste avant le début des examens finaux pour Annabeth, ce qui ne la ravit pas.

La mère et la fille s'échangèrent des messages plusieurs fois, Athéna demandant des nouvelles de l'adolescente à plusieurs reprises par jours, s'intéressant à ce qu'elle faisait. Annabeth n'en disait rien, mais elle était touchée par l'attention qu'elle lui portait. Elle avait eu l'air intéressée quand la jeune fille lui avait parlé de ses dessins de New-York et de son projet de maquette, et elle lui avait même proposé de venir la faire dans ses bureaux, où elle lui laisserait tout les outils manuels ou informatiques dont elle aurait besoin pour sa conception. Cette proposition lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, et elle était pressée de pouvoir s'y mettre.

Sa relation avec son père semblait également s'améliorer lentement mais sûrement, chacun avançant l'un vers l'autre un pas à la fois. Plutôt que de s'enfermer dans son bureau pour corriger ses copies d'étudiants pendant des heures sans sortir pour saluer ses enfants, il prenait le temps de leur préparer leurs déjeuners et dîners, restant à table avec eux, profitant du moment pour discuter avec sa fille et ses fils. Il riait toujours en entendant les histoires de Bobby et Matthew, et n'en manquait pas une miette, content que le choc de ne plus voir leur mère ne soit pas trop rude pour eux.

Le soir, une fois que les jumeaux étaient couchés et qu'il leur avait fait la lecture, les laissant lire un passage chacun, il descendait dans le salon, rejoignant Annabeth quand elle n'était pas chez Percy ou en haut avec lui. Ils passaient la fin de la soirée tout les deux, travaillant l'un à côté de l'autre, s'aidant l'un l'autre avec leurs travaux. La jeune fille ne refusait jamais de relire une copie sur laquelle son père hésitait entre deux notes, lui donnant ses impressions. Elle lui faisait lire ses travaux d'histoire et d'anglais, lui demandant son avis par moment, rectifiant au besoin.

La vie recommençait de zéro en quelque sorte pour elle, et c'était à la fois excitant et légèrement effrayant. Elle s'habituait progressivement à ne plus avoir à s'occuper que d'elle et de ses études, à mener sa vie d'adolescente, et jusqu'ici, c'était plutôt plaisant.

Le chirurgien qui s'était occupé de Percy l'avait rappelé samedi soir pour lui demander de venir lundi afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour son dos, et après son rendez-vous, le jeune homme avait écopé d'une journée supplémentaire de repos, sa cicatrice n'ayant pas particulièrement aimé son périple en moto. Il avait bien ronchonné, voulant retourner au lycée pour voir ses amis, mais elle l'avait obligé à rester chez lui, passant après les cours pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas encore fait des siennes.

Ce fut donc mercredi que Percy fît son grand retour, surexcité à l'idée de sortir de l'appartement. Malgré l'avis d'Annabeth qui aurait préféré qu'il prenne le bus ou le métro, le jeune homme enfourcha sa moto et roula tranquillement jusqu'au lycée, redoublant de vigilance avec toutes les voitures qui déboulaient dans tout les sens.

Grâce à son engin il arriva en avance pour les cours, se garant juste à côté de l'escalier principal. Quelques filles passèrent près de lui avec un regard appréciatif, lui souriant en lui faisant quelques signes de la main. Percy ne fît pas vraiment attention, restant appuyé contre la moto le casque entre les mains jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Annabeth avancer sur le parking. Aussi idiot que ça puisse paraître, il sentit ses genoux mollir tandis qu'elle s'approchait, vêtue d'un simple jeans avec une chemise soigneusement rentrée, ses boucles blondes maintenues en queue de cheval, un livre sous le bras. Il avait l'impression de tomber encore un peu plus amoureux d'elle en la regardant marcher vers lui, si tant est que ce soit possible.

\- Bonjour, sourit-elle juste avant de l'embrasser, s'attirant au passage les regards noirs d'autres lycéennes.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il en passant son bras autour de sa taille, la ramenant entre ses jambes avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu sais que tu risques d'encore allonger ton temps de cicatrisation à rouler en moto ? Souffla Annabeth.

\- Aucun risque, j'ai une infirmière absolument géniale qui m'a fait un bon pansement pour éviter les frottements.

\- Le pansement n'empêchera pas tes points de sauter si tu fais un mouvement trop brusque.

\- Je suis prudent, c'est promis, fit Percy en la regardant dans les yeux, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

\- Il y a plutôt intérêt ! Je ne retournerai plus jamais dans une chambre d'hôpital, je te préviens.

Le jeune homme rit doucement avant de replacer une petite mèche blonde tombant sur la tempe de l'adolescente, lui prenant la main en se redressant. Annabeth fît un pas en arrière pour le laisser se lever, appréciant au passage son allure de biker, un sourire satisfait au visage.

Le couple monta les escaliers vers le lycée sous le regard de tout leurs camarades, qui se mettaient à chuchoter sur leur passage. Tout le monde était au courant des récents événements les concernant, que ce soit la bagarre entre Percy et Luke ou l'accident du brun. Ce comportement agaçait fortement la blonde, mais la présence de Percy à ses côtés l'aidait à rester calme, et elle se focalisa sur la sensation de leurs mains jointes plutôt que sur les réactions des autres autour eux. Peu importait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser et dire dans leurs dos, ils étaient ensemble, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Arrivés dans le hall, le couple eut quasiment une haie d'honneur, tout le monde s'écartant sur leur passage. Depuis que Percy avait commencé à changer sa garde-robe, les filles s'étaient montrées encore plus intéressées qu'auparavant, mais là, ça devenait fou. Pas une seule ne le fixait pas quand il passait à leur hauteur, ce qui gonfla l'orgueil et la fierté d'Annabeth, qui plutôt que de se montrer jalouse, sourit d'autant plus en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Regroupés près de leurs casiers, leurs groupe d'amis discutait, ne s'étant pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait dans les alentours. Les deux adolescents se rapprochèrent tranquillement, des bribes de conversations leurs parvenant de plus en plus clairement au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

\- Ha, regardez qui arrive ! Sourit Katie, la tête tournée vers le couple qui marchait dans le couloir.

\- Jackson ! Alors, comment ça va ?

Toute la troupe commença à parler en même temps, Travis donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Percy qui grimaça un petit peu. Malgré ça, il sourit à tout le monde, content de retrouver ses amis.

\- Doucement ! S'exclama Annabeth en stoppant les garçons, il a réussi à sortir en un morceau de l'hôpital, et j'aimerais qu'il reste comme ça.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il est costaud notre Percy, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Léo en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

L'intéressé repoussa le brun en riant, replaçant son blouson correctement.

\- Tu reviens pile à temps pour l'interro de biologie, lança Nico en rejoignant le cercle, évitant un geste de Connor, qui se chamaillait avec son frère.

\- Comment ça une interro ? On ne fait plus rien en cours, et les examens sont dans dix jours ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Apparemment madame Benioff trouve que c'est une bonne idée pour s'assurer que tout le monde est près…

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement d'agacement en laissant sa tête tomber contre l'épaule d'Annabeth, qui passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en souriant pour le consoler.

\- Ça va aller, on a travaillé sur tout les cours, tu vas avoir une super note, murmura-t-elle.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller…

\- Allez Percy, on en a bientôt fini avec le lycée ! Plus que deux semaines d'efforts et on sera en vacances.

L'adolescent soupira en se redressant, ne semblant pas complètement convaincu par les paroles d'Annabeth. Piper les surpris en lui sautant presque dessus, manquant de les faire tomber en même temps. L'attaque soudaine fît rire tout le monde, et ils restèrent près des casiers encore un petit moment, avant de se disperser vers leurs salles de cours respectives.

Bien que pas très enchanté à l'idée d'avoir à passer une interrogation à deux semaines des vacances, Percy entra dans la salle de biologie et s'installa en silence, se contentant d'écouter Léo et Nico parler derrière lui. Leur professeur suivit et déposa une feuille noircie de questions sur la table de chacun, leur donnant quelques indications avant de les laisser travailler. Avec les révisions qu'il avait mené auprès d'Annabeth, le jeune homme répondit en deux fois moins de temps que le reste de la classe et rendit sa copie avec un sentiment de fierté. L'assurance d'avoir une bonne note pour son dernier test en biologie de l'année le mît immédiatement de bonne humeur pour la matinée. Celle-ci suivit son cours sans qu'aucun problème ne vienne ternir sa joie, le temps s'écoulant tranquillement. Il profita de la coupure matinale entre ces derniers cours pour être un peu avec tout ses amis, content de retrouver ces moments de complicité avec eux tous. Rester allongé chez lui avait rendu le temps extrêmement long, et avoir un peu d'action autour de lui lui faisait du bien. Même les défis débiles entre les frères Alatir et Léo lui avaient manqué, c'était dire s'il s'était ennuyé.

\- Tu devrais venir avec nous, c'est la dernière fois qu'on aura l'occasion de faire une blague au prof de chimie, l'incita Connor.

\- J'aimerais éviter d'avoir une heure de colle si près de la fin de l'année, sourit Percy.

\- Allez Jackson ! Ils n'auront pas le temps de nous coller de toute façon.

\- Et vous comptez faire quoi au juste ?

\- Léo a imaginé un plan de génie, ça va être quelque chose, sourit Travis.

Percy soupira avant de se tourner vers le cerveau de la blague, croisant les bras contre la poitrine en s'appuyant contre le mur du couloir, prêt à l'écouter. Le jeune homme fît basculer son sac devant lui et l'ouvrit dans un grand geste, son sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Ça fait trois jours que je travaille sur ce projet, et laisse-moi te dire que ça va être le plus gros coup de l'année.

\- Mieux que ce que tu avais fait avec le mégaphone du coach ? Demanda Percy.

\- Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui va suivre, crois-moi.

Le brun sortit tout un tas de choses qu'aucun des garçons ne reconnut, mise à part une sorte de télécommande pour voiture téléguidée. Avec les quelques outils qu'il avait toujours avec lui, il régla quelques détails, resserrant des vis et reconnectant des fils qui s'étaient détachés.

\- Tiens-moi ça le temps que je fasse un point de soudure, ordonna Léo en tendant un circuit électrique sur une plaque de métal à Percy.

Le jeune homme attrapa l'objet en l'observant d'un air dubitatif, essayant de comprendre à quoi pouvait bien servir des composantes électroniques. Léo fouilla son sac tandis que les frères Alatir s'assuraient que personne ne le voyait fait, barrant la vue aux passants dans le couloir. Après avoir pratiquement retourné tout le contenu de son sac sur le sol, l'adolescent sortit ce qui ressemblait à un gros stylo avec une mine en fer et bascula un petit bouton. La mine ne mît pas longtemps avant de rougir, et il s'approcha de Percy avec, fronçant les sourcils en faisant tourner une tige de métal dans son autre main, cherchant où appliquer le fer.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques avec ton stylo ? Finit par l'interroger Percy, un peu inquiet de le voir jouer avec quelque chose qui pourrait le brûler.

\- C'est un fer à souder portatif, pas un stylo, rectifia Léo avant de finalement poser la tige de fer sur un point précis du circuit, et je refais un point de soudure dans mon circuit pour m'assurer que l'antenne reste bien en place.

\- Tout ça pour une blague de fin d'année ? Tu es bien sûr que ça ne risque pas d'exploser au moins ?

\- Ça peut prendre feu si tu continues de bouger dans tout les sens !

Percy s'immobilisa instantanément, la peur de voir ses mains partir en cendre le convaincant de faire ce que lui disait son ami. Attendant patiemment qu'il finisse, le garçon regarda le composant comme s'il s'agissait d'un piège à ours prêt à l'attraper, pressé que son propriétaire le reprenne.

\- Parfait, merci du coup de main, Sourit Léo en rangeant tout son matériel avant de prendre son jouet.

\- Tu vas me dire à quoi ça sert ?

\- Suis-nous si tu veux le savoir ! Lança le jeune homme en partant vers la salle de chimie à pas rapide, toujours caché par ses deux complices.

Percy soupira en les voyant faire, mais l'envie de savoir ce qu'ils trafiquaient fut plus forte et il leur emboîta le pas, jetant des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaules pour s'assurer de ne pas se faire prendre. Quelque chose lui disait que cette blague allait être d'un autre niveau que le lancé de farine sur Drew dont il avait vu la vidéo ou la double projection de peinture sur Piper.

Une fois arrivés à destination, le quatuor se faufila à l'intérieur de la salle, fermant la porte avec précaution. Travis et Connor riaient déjà alors que Léo partait vers le fond de la salle, ouvrant la porte qui liait la classe à une petite pièce. Percy s'assit sur une table, préférant les laisser faire et voir ce qui arriverait.

Après un moment passé dans la salle d'à côté, Léo revînt avec un squelette de biologie. Avec l'aide des Alatir, il le posa à plat ventre sur une table de chimie et observa la colonne, cherchant où placer son circuit. Une fois celui-ci fixé entre les omoplates, il commença à sortir des tas de câbles de son sac, les attachant un peu partout sur le squelette, reliant tout les membres à son circuit. L'opération dura un petit moment, et Percy se demanda s'il allaient finir à temps avant la fin de la pose, scrutant l'heure sur son téléphone pour s'assurer que ce serait le cas.

\- On a plus que cinq minutes, j'espère que vous avez bientôt fini, prévînt-il en quittant sa place pour venir voir ce qui leur prenait autant de temps.

Travis aidait Léo à vérifier les connexions alors que son frère préparait des béchers en suivant avec un sérieux inhabituel des instructions inscrites sur un post-it. Une fois le squelette branché, Les garçons le mirent debout et Percy comprit enfin ce qu'ils avaient fait.

\- Ne me dit pas que… Commença-t-il.

\- C'est exactement ça, sourit Léo en allumant sa télécommande.

Il actionna une manette et le squelette leva la main vers Percy, qui sursauta presque.

\- Vous êtes complètement malades…

\- C'est du pur génie ! S'exclama Connor en finissant ses mélanges.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec un squelette robot et des béchers ?

Le trio de farceurs se regarda en échangeant des sourires entendus, et Léo se tourna vers son ami, jubilant devant ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

\- Notre ami Georges le squelette va surgir du placard au milieu du cours pour apporter ses petits béchers à notre cher professeur, et il les secouera devant lui pour que les mélanges réagissent.

\- Réagissent comment ? L'arrêta Percy.

Comme si c'était le seul problème dans tout le plan des garçons.

\- Je ne peux pas tout te révéler, ça gâcherait l'effet de surprise ! Répondit Léo.

\- Rangez tout, professeur à l'horizon ! Les alerta Travis en empoignant son sac.

Tout le monde s'activa, Percy aidant à ranger le squelette dans le placard tandis que les deux frères replaçaient les différentes substances chimiques à leur place. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la bande s'était accroupie sous deux tables, immobiles. Léo écrasait le pied de Connor, et Travis était à moitié avachi sur Percy, mais personne ne bougea, espérant ne pas être découverts.

Malheureusement pour eux, leur professeur de chimie avait l'œil et une certaine expérience en matière de blague, ayant eu le droit à toute sorte de tentatives de leur part.

\- Bonjour les garçons, lança-t-il sans même prendre la peine de se baisser pour les regarder, vous pouvez vous relever, le cours va commencer.

Les autres élèves entrèrent dans la salle alors qu'ils se relevaient, échangeant des regards entre eux en tentant de cacher leurs sourires. Piper et Nico s'installèrent près d'eux, les sourcils froncés en observant la brochette.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda discrètement la jeune fille en s'asseyant.

\- Absolument rien, se défendit Travis.

\- On avait juste besoin de vérifier quelques petites choses, ajouta Léo en faisant tournoyer son stylo entre ses doigts.

\- Vérifier quelques petites choses ? Je vous préviens, si je ne sors pas de cette salle dans le même état qu'en y entrant, aucun d'entre vous ne sortira entier d'ici.

La menace de Piper fît exploser de rire les frères Alatir, attirant au passage l'attention de leur professeur qui les avertit du regard. Travis et Connor regagnèrent tant bien que mal leur calme, ne voulant pas être expulsés de cours si près de voir ce que leur blague allait donner.

Tout se passa le plus normalement du monde, les adolescents notant ce que disait l'homme installé au bureau en face d'eux à l'avant de la salle, suivant ses explications avec un sérieux qui était déroutant. Tout le monde leur jetait des coups d'œil, presque inquiets de voir les garçons se tenir aussi bien.

Le quatuor se tînt correctement pendant plus d'une heure et demi, mais à l'approche de la fin de leur matinée de cours, alors que leur professeur écrivait tout un tas de formules sur le tableau, Léo sourit à ses complices et plongea la main dans son sac.

Piper et Nico l'observèrent avec méfiance, sentant la blague arriver. Travis perça une cartouche d'encre et en laissa couler sur sa table, l'étalant un petit peu pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Excusez-moi, lança-t-il ensuite, j'ai un problème avec mon stylo !

\- Vous savez où sont rangées les éponges monsieur Alatir, se contenta de répondre leur professeur en continuant d'écrire au tableau.

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, se retenant de sautiller jusqu'au fond de la salle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Certains de ses camarades commencèrent à se recroqueviller sur leurs tables, tandis que d'autres enfilaient leur blouses de chimie, sentant le mauvais coup arriver.

Léo garda les mains sous sa table, tenant sa télécommande en jetant des regards vers son complice, attendant pour commencer la fête. Travis ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et dévoila le squelette en blouse de chimiste avec ses béchers dans les mains.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un a un squelette dans son placard, fît-il en se décalant.

Tout le monde se tourna pour voir de quoi il parlait, découvrant qu'il y avait vraiment un squelette dans le placard. La moitié se mit à rire, l'autre moitié leva les yeux au ciel, pensant que c'était tout.

C'est alors que le squelette se mît à bouger.

Plusieurs élèves sursautèrent, ce qui attira l'attention du professeur. Ce dernier se retourna et haussa un sourcil, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

\- J'avoue que vous vous améliorez messieurs, dit-il en regardant vers Léo et Connor. Si seulement vous mettiez autant de cœur à l'ouvrage à réviser vos cours qu'à nous préparer des tours, vous seriez en tête de classe à n'en pas douter.

Léo actionna les manettes pour faire avancer le squelette, ce qui impressionna un grand nombre de personnes, Percy y compris. Bien que connaissant les talents de son ami en mécanique et informatique, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son plan se déroule aussi bien. Le dénommé Georges marchait presque naturellement, si tant est qu'un squelette électronique puisse avoir une démarche naturelle. Le contenu de ses béchers ne s'agitait pas trop, Connor ayant veillé à ne pas trop les remplir, mais quelques petites bulles se formaient déjà et le jeune homme se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux pour lui de remballer ses affaires, juste au cas-où.

\- Je crois que Georges veut vous aider, rit Léo alors que sa création continuait son chemin.

La classe rigola alors que le squelette arrivait devant le bureau du professeur, et Percy sut à cet instant qu'il fallait tout ranger et se préparer à courir. Travis et Connor avaient déjà tout mis dans leurs sacs et se tenaient prêts à bondir de leurs tabourets, se marrant d'anticipation, les yeux rivés vers les béchers. Léo commença à bouger plusieurs manettes à la fois, et Georges le chimiste se mît à secouer les récipients à un rythme soutenu.

Le résultat ne se fît pas attendre. Le contenu du bécher de gauche, qui était le plus grand des deux, se mit à mousser, alors qu'une fumée bleue commençait à s'échapper du second contenant.

\- Sous les tables ! Chuchota Léo à ses amis.

Déjà sur le qui-vive depuis quelques minutes, Piper et Nico s'exécutèrent de suite, vite imités par les Alatir. Percy plongea sous la table en même temps que Léo, qui commençait à faire tournoyer son squelette, arrosant toute la classe d'une mousse rose vif. De là où il était, Percy contempla le désordre semé dans la salle, avec les élèves qui n'avaient pas entendu le conseil de Léo être décorés de rose avant d'être enfumés. La fumée était assez opaque pour qu'on ne distingue plus les murs dans la pièce, et la pagaille s'installa, les gens se rentrant dedans en essayant de sortir.

Écroulés de rire sous leur table, Travis, Connor et Léo se tapèrent dans la main, admirant le résultat de leur blague en se congratulant. Seul leur professeur était resté impassible et immobile sur son estrade derrière son bureau, ses lunettes étant tachées de rose.

Le bazar dura encore un petit peu avant que quelqu'un finisse par trouver la porte de la salle. Les quelques personnes qui marchaient alors dans le couloir virent ainsi des élèves sortir en toussant, les vêtements tâchés de rose alors que la fumée bleue s'échappait en volutes.

La petite troupe à l'origine de l'incident sortit en dernier, éclatant de rire. Toute la classe était dans le couloir, toussant et riant en applaudissant Léo pour ce coup de maître, ce qui le gonfla de fierté. Passé ce moment de gloire personnelle, le jeune homme se tourna et découvrit leur professeur, la chemise moucheté de rose, un carreau de lunette encore embué, les bras croisés.

\- Je crois qu'on va avoir des problèmes, souffla Travis en se rapprochant.

Soudainement plus calmes, les farceurs avancèrent ver l'homme qui leur faisait signe, se demandant ce qui allait leur arriver. Une fois en face de leur professeur, les garçons avalèrent leur salives, attendant que la sentence tombe.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand il éclata de rire avant de tendre la main vers eux.

D'abord hésitant, Léo tendit la main en souriant, finissant par se détendre.

\- En vingt-cinq ans de carrière on m'en a fait des blagues, mais vous trois ? Vous avez dépassé tout ce que j'ai pu voir !

N'en revenant pas, les Alatir lui serrèrent la main aussi, le trio expliquant comment il avait réussi son tour. S'il fut surpris par les compétences que Léo avait mobilisé pour créer son squelette télécommandé, il le fut tout autant de constater que Connor avait révisé ses travaux de chimie pour réussir ses mélanges.

\- Je sais que vous maîtrisez au moins une partie du programme pour la semaine prochaine ! Peut-être que vous n'irez pas aux rattrapages de physique-chimie finalement…

\- La confiance règne !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez suivi les cours avec une attention phénoménale !

Les adolescents reconnurent ce fait en riant, tandis que les cours se terminaient pour la journée. Les élèves du lycée découvrirent petit à petit ce qui s'était passé, et les exploits de Travis, Connor et Léo firent le tour de l'établissement. Le reste du groupe d'amis arriva bientôt sur la scène du crime, regardant un peu partout histoire de s'assurer que la blague était terminée.

\- Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de vous laisser partir pendant la pause, soupira Annabeth en les rejoignant, sa pochette à dessins sous le bras, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette fois ?

\- C'était plutôt cool, sourit Piper en approchant de son amie, et ils ont été assez gentils pour attendre la fin du cours avant de lancer leur squelette.

Incrédule, la blonde regarda ceux qui l'entourait, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

\- Pardon ? Un squelette ?

\- Un squelette télécommandé, spécifia Léo en se glissant près d'elle, son petit sourire mutin collé aux lèvres.

\- Il a créé tout un circuit pour pouvoir le faire bouger avec une télécommande, et Connor a fait des mélanges que le squelette a secoué. Un bécher a moussé, et l'autre a enfumé la salle, lui expliqua Percy.

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle connaissait l'imagination de la brochette de farceurs, mais jusque-là leurs blagues étaient restées assez simples et classiques. Celle-ci sortait bien du lot, et avait demandé une préparation qu'elle ne les pensait pas vraiment capables de mener à bien.

\- Je dois reconnaître que c'est un joli coup.

\- Un joli coup ? C'était un chef-d'œuvre ! S'exclama Connor.

\- On ne pouvait pas faire les choses à moitié pour finir le lycée, ajouta Travis avant de rejoindre Katie un peu plus loin.

Les mots du jeune homme provoquèrent une vague de nostalgie chez les adolescents encore présents dans le couloir. Se dire que l'époque du lycée serait bel et bien terminée d'ici une dizaine de jours leur faisait bizarre.

\- Le temps est passé tellement vite ici, murmura Piper.

\- Surtout cette année, j'ai l'impression que la rentrée était la semaine dernière…

\- Allez les filles, soyez positives un peu ! Intervînt Percy en passant un bras autour de chacune d'elles. Ça va être le début d'une nouvelle aventure !

Il les ramena contre lui, les serrant toutes les deux dans ses bras pour leur redonner le sourire, ce qui fonctionna assez bien. La bande d'amis se sépara petit à petit, chacun rentrant chez soi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le trio, occupé à discuter de la mère d'Annabeth.

\- Tu veux venir déjeuner à la maison ce midi ? Proposa Percy.

\- Je ne vais pas avoir le temps, répondit la blonde, je dois ranger un petit peu la maison avant qu'Athéna n'arrive.

\- Vous allez passer l'après-midi chez toi ?

\- Je l'ai appelée hier soir pour lui proposer de venir me rendre visite pour qu'on fasse connaissance. Elle avait l'air contente de mon invitation.

\- Et toi, tu ne le fais pas seulement pour lui faire plaisir rassure-moi, fit Piper.

\- J'ai envie qu'on essaie, lui sourit Annabeth. On a toutes les deux l'air prêtes à s'investir dans une relation mère-fille, et même si on ne peut pas rattraper le temps perdu, on va essayer de tirer le meilleur du présent et des moments à venir.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Offrit Percy.

\- Et risquer qu'elle meure sur ton engin ? Je vais la raccompagner avec ma voiture.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher vers Annabeth, déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Je suis là en dix minutes en cas de problème, murmura-t-il avant de se redresser, se dirigeant vers la sortie du lycée, et tu devrais passer à la maison Piper, ma mère se plaint de ne plus beaucoup te voir ces derniers temps !

\- Promis je passerai !

Les filles passèrent par leurs casiers avant de marcher vers le parking devant le lycée, grimpant dans la voiture de Piper en discutant un peu de leur présentation pour leur projet final en français qui se ferait vendredi. Tout était prêt, elles avaient déposé leur dossier le matin-même, et il ne leur restait plus qu'à passer l'examen. Malgré tout, la conversation retourna rapidement vers les parents d'Annabeth.

\- Tu penses à aller voir ta mère à son cabinet d'architecture ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'aimerais bien voir dans quel environnement elle évolue. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je veux d'abord qu'on fasse un peu connaissance avant d'apparaître sur son lieu de travail.

\- Percy m'en a un peu parlé pendant qu'on attendait tout les deux. D'après la description qu'il m'en a fait, c'est un endroit que tu adorerais, sourit Piper.

\- J'ai vu quelques photos sur le site du cabinet et c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup la construction...

\- Tu as vraiment l'air plus heureuse depuis votre rencontre, plus sereine. Ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça.

Annabeth sourit à son amie alors qu'elle se garait sur le bas-côté. Si elle ne devait retenir qu'une rencontre de cette dernière année de lycée, Percy mis à part, ce serait celle-ci. Piper faisait partie de ces personnes dont l'optimisme rayonnait à tel point qu'il débordait sur les autres. Son sourire et sa bonne humeur étaient contagieux, et son soutien sans faille lui avait permis de grandir et de s'affirmer sur tout les plans.

\- J'ai l'impression que je le suis, fit-elle en se tournant vers la brune. C'est une nouvelle page qui se tourne, les choses vont pouvoir recommencer du bon pied.

\- C'est tout ce que je te souhaite, tu le mérites amplement.

La jeune fille serra son amie dans ses bras avant de récupérer ses affaires, sortant du véhicule.

\- Annabeth !

\- Oui ?

Elle se retourna vers Piper, les clés dans une main, un livre dans l'autre.

\- Si jamais ça ne se passe pas bien, je ne suis pas loin, il n'y pas que Percy, je suis là pour toi aussi.

Touchée par les paroles de la jeune fille, elle sourit en hochant de la tête, la laissant repartir avant de rentrer chez elle. Ses frères étaient au centre de loisirs pour l'après-midi, et son père donnait des cours à Columbia, alors elle avait la maison pour elle seule. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait donné rendez-vous à sa mère chez elle, afin d'être dans un environnement familier et pouvoir échanger avec plus d'aisance.

Il lui restait un peu de temps avant qu'Athéna n'arrive, aussi décida-t-elle de faire un peu de rangement, même si la maison n'avait absolument pas besoin d'être nettoyée. Une certaine appréhension commençait à monter en elle, qu'elle essaya de juguler comme elle put, s'occupant pour ne pas laisser son esprit s'emballer.

Athéna sonna peu de temps après qu'elle se soit enfin posée dans le canapé. La jeune fille souffla un coup et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant en souriant.

\- Bonjour, souffla-t-elle en découvrant sa mère, la laissant entrer dans la maison.

\- Bonjour Annabeth.

De toute évidence, elle n'était pas la seule à être mal à l'aise. Athéna avança dans le salon et posa son sac à main, se retournant vers sa fille avec un petit sourire.

\- Je t'ai apporté quelque chose, j'espère que ça te fera plaisir.

Annabeth prit le paquet qu'elle lui tendait et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit un magnifique ouvrage sur l'architecture, l'un de ceux qu'elle regardait toujours dans les librairies sans jamais pouvoir se l'offrir.

\- Je me souviens qu'il m'avait beaucoup servi durant mes études, j'espère que ça te plaît.

\- Si ça me plaît ? J'économisais depuis des mois pour pouvoir me l'acheter ! Merci beaucoup, vraiment.

La jeune fille déposa le livre sur la table du salon avec précaution avant de se tourner vers sa mère, lui souriant en signe de gratitude. Toutes deux s'installèrent dans le canapé, et Athéna regarda un peu dans dans tout les sens, observant la pièce, essayant d'y trouver des informations sur les personnes qui vivaient ici. Avec son père, Annabeth avait retiré les photos où Isabel apparaissait, les rangeant dans un tiroir sans trop savoir quoi en faire. Si l'adolescente ne voulait plus voir le visage de sa belle-mère sur les murs, elle hésitait à jeter ces souvenirs pour ses petits frères. Elle n'avait pas été une bonne mère pour elle, elle n'avait pas été une mère tout court, mais pour Bobby et Matthew, Isabel avait toujours répondu présente. Les années à venir s'annonçaient complexes, personne ne sachant trop comment gérer la situation vis-à-vis des jumeaux. Annabeth était tiraillée entre la volonté de ne pas ternir l'image qu'ils avaient d'elle, et le désir de se montrer totalement honnête envers eux. Elle ne voulait pas tout leur dévoiler maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient aussi jeunes, mais plus tard, quand ils se mettraient à poser sérieusement des questions, elle le leur dirait peut-être.

En faisant un peu de tri dans les photos, Frederick avait retrouvé un album photo qu'il avait fait lors des premières années d'Annabeth. Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble à les regarder, son père racontant toutes les anecdotes assorties aux clichés, faisant rire la blonde. Ensemble, ils avaient décidé de prendre quelques photos de cet album et de les afficher dans la maison, avec d'autres photos où ils posaient avec les garçons.

Le regard d'Athéna se posa sur la table-basse, où Annabeth avait laissé une pochette de cours.

\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste quelques cours que je dois encore relire pour les examens…

La brune ouvrit la pochette et parcouru rapidement la première page du regard, souriant en lisant un paragraphe sur la France du XVIIème siècle.

\- Ton petit-ami m'a dit que tu étudiais le français quand il est venu me chercher, sourit-elle en tournant les pages, détaillant l'écriture d'Annabeth.

\- J'aime beaucoup cette langue, et toute la culture qui l'entoure.

\- Tu adorerais visiter Paris, c'est toujours vivant, la nuit comme le jour, avec des ambiances différentes à chaque coin de rues…

\- Un peu comme dans toute les grandes villes, répondit Annabeth.

\- Oui, mais chaque ville a une atmosphère qui lui est particulière. New-York est extrêmement dynamique et possède les même caractéristiques que Paris, mais Paris a un charme qu'on ne trouve nul part ailleurs. L'Europe a une histoire plus ancienne que nous, et on le ressent bien, surtout dans les anciens centres de civilisations.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça doit être en Italie dans ce cas ? Rit la jeune fille. Où en Grèce ?

\- Ce sera à toi de le découvrir, fît Athéna avec un sourire malicieux, je ne veux pas influencer ta vision lorsque tu visiteras ces pays par toi-même.

\- Parce que tu les as déjà visité ?

La mère d'Annabeth acquiesça avant de reposer les cours de sa fille, celle-ci ayant les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

\- Combien de pays as-tu visité exactement ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais plus trop, j'ai pas mal voyagé, que ce soit pour trouver de l'inspiration pour mes plans ou pour des contrats internationaux.

\- Ça devait être génial tout ces voyages aux quatre coins du monde, souffla l'adolescente.

\- Ça l'était, mais…

Athéna marqua un temps d'arrêt, regardant ses mains avant de prendre celle de sa fille entre les siennes, un petit sourire triste au visage.

\- Mais ?

\- J'aurais préféré t'avoir à mes côtés, finit-elle.

Son aveu toucha profondément Annabeth, qui serra sa main autour de celle de sa mère. Parler du passé serait sans doute toujours douloureux pour l'une comme pour l'autre, mais elles faisaient chacune l'effort afin d'apprendre à se connaître et créer des liens.

\- Tu sais où tu iras l'année prochaine ? Demanda Athéna pour changer de sujet.

\- J'ai fait le tour d'à peu près toutes les universités qui proposaient un cursus en architecture pendant les vacances de printemps, mais je n'en ai gardé que cinq à qui j'ai envoyé une demande.

\- Et tu as choisi lesquelles ?

\- Le MIT, Harvard, Berkeley, Columbia et l'UCLA.

\- C'est bien, ça te fait un panel de choix. Harvard propose un programme scolaire excellent, et je connais quelques professeurs qui enseignent encore là-bas… Commença Athéna sur un ton enthousiaste.

\- Même si je suis acceptée là-bas, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir y étudier, la coupa Annabeth. J'ai surtout fait ma demande par principe, mais vivre sur le même campus que vous avez fréquenté avec papa, où vous vous êtes connus et où…

La jeune fille ne termina pas sa phrase, mais le message passa sans qu'elle en ai besoin. Aller passer quelques années dans un lieu porteur d'autant de souvenirs concernant le passé de ses parents et une partie douloureuse de sa vie n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Annabeth ne s'imaginait pas marcher près des résidences universitaires sans pouvoir se demander sur le palier de laquelle elle avait été trouvée par son père, elle ne voulait pas s'encombrer l'esprit avec des fantômes d'un temps révolu.

\- Quelle université te plaît le plus alors ?

\- Columbia, sourit Annabeth. C'est une université classée parmi les plus grandes pour l'architecture sans être à l'autre bout du pays, avec une formation très complète et des professeurs de renommé dans leur domaine.

\- C'est un très bon choix, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre ta lettre d'admission, approuva la brune en hochant de la tête. Mais pourquoi avoir mis Berkeley et l'UCLA dans ta liste si tu cherches des universités à proximité ?

L'adolescente sentit ses joues rosir. C'est vrai qu'au début de ses recherches, les seules universités placées dans sa liste étaient les trois autres, mais elle les avait quand même gardé dans un coin de son esprit pour deux raisons.

\- J'ai passé pratiquement toute ma vie là-bas avec papa, je connais bien la Californie alors je ne serais pas arrivée dans un état inconnu.

Athéna l'observa de son regard perçant et sa fille se demanda si elle avait l'air aussi intimidante que sa mère quand elle jaugeait les gens lors d'une conversation. Si c'était le cas, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi tout le monde avait peur de se retrouver contre elle lors des débats en cours…

\- Est-ce que je me trompe en pensant que ce n'est pas la raison principale ?

\- J'ai aidé Percy pour ses recherches d'universités dans le domaine de la biologie marine, et celle qu'il préfère est à Santa Barbara, qui propose un programme intégrant des stages libres portés sur l'écologie et l'étude de la biodiversité marine. Je me suis dit que ça ne coûtait rien d'envoyer une lettre dans les universités qui m'avaient plu en Californie aussi.

L'avouer à sa mère lui avait demandé plus de courage qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer en voyant la pointe de désapprobation dans ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes jeunes Annabeth, et il ne faudrait pas que votre relation empiète sur tes études. Qui sait si vous serez encore ensemble à la fin des vacances ? Fit Athéna.

Elle comprenait les interrogations et la prudence de sa mère, mais elle savait aussi qui était Percy, et elle ne voyait absolument aucune raison qui les pousseraient à rompre.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, et n'essaie pas de me dire le contraire, j'ai vu la manière dont tu le dévisageais quand je vous ai rejoint à Central Park, commença la jeune fille alors que sa mère ouvrait la bouche pour nier. Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais si tu lui laissais une chance et que tu apprenais un peu à le connaître, je suis sûre que tu pourrais voir à quel point c'est une belle personne. Moi aussi j'ai commis l'erreur de le juger trop vite et seulement sur les apparences, mais je ne connais personne d'aussi doux, gentil, patient et attentionné que lui. C'est mon repère dans tout, mon pilier contre toutes les tempêtes qui ont pu s'abattre sur moi cette année. Il a toujours répondu présent, et je sais qu'il répondra toujours présent quand j'aurai besoin de lui, comme moi je le ferai pour lui. Fais-moi confiance, je ne suis pas en train de me laisser aller au gré d'une petite amourette de lycée. On a pris notre temps pour apprendre à se connaître avant d'aller plus loin, et…

\- Attends, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que vous avez…

\- Non, s'exclama Annabeth en s'empourprant violemment devant l'allusion, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on a été amis avant d'être en couple, et qu'on n'a passé ce cap qu'une fois après avoir pris le temps de savoir qui on était. C'est sérieux avec Percy maman.

L'une comme l'autre se figèrent, Annabeth se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle s'était non seulement livrée à sa mère à propos de sa relation et de ses sentiments pour Percy, mais elle l'avait aussi appelée maman pour la première fois. Elle n'avait pas calculé son coup, c'était venu naturellement, sans qu'elle y réfléchisse.

Émue, Athéna resta sans voix un moment, se contentant de regarder sa fille, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

\- Je vais me fier à ton jugement alors, souffla-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir ma propre opinion sur le sujet.

\- Il te prouvera que j'ai raison.

\- Nous verrons bien. Du moment qu'il ne te perturbe pas dans tes études alors je devrais pouvoir laisser couler sans m'en mêler.

Annabeth rit doucement, même si elle savait très bien que sous ce ton léger, sa mère ne plaisantait pas. Athéna lui sourit avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier du canapé, croisant les jambes en posant ses mains sur son genou.

\- Parle-moi plutôt de tes projets pour l'été. Tu as prévu quelque chose une fois les examens passés ?

\- Pas vraiment, il faut que j'en discute avec papa et…

\- Annabeth, tu es rentrée ?

La voix de Frederick les fît sursauter, et Athéna bondit quasiment de sa place pour se retrouver sur ses pieds, le corps tendu par l'appréhension. Quand le père de la jeune fille entra dans le salon, l'atmosphère dans la pièce passa de détendue à électrique.

L'homme se figea à quelques pas d'elles, le regard plongé dans celui d'Athéna sans qu'il puisse l'en détacher. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à parler.

\- Athéna, c'est bien toi ?

\- Frederick, murmura-t-elle.

Annabeth les observa l'un l'autre sans savoir comment réagir, se demandant comment les choses allaient tourner. Elle avait bien pensé que cette scène arriverait un jour, elle comptait parler de tout ça à son père, mais plus tard, et sans que sa mère soit directement dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

Se cachant derrière un masque d'impassibilité, Athéna croisa les bras, faisant face de plein pied à Frederick. Ce dernier imita sa posture en s'approchant davantage, se mettant auprès de sa fille comme pour la protéger d'un danger qui n'existait pas.

\- Le temps ne t'as pas changé à ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi direct.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma maison avec ma fille ?

Annabeth sentit toute la colère contenue dans la question de son père et avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre la parole pour tenter de calmer les choses et de lui expliquer la situation, sa mère attaqua.

\- Ce n'est pas que ta fille, c'est aussi la mienne.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça après l'avoir abandonnée ? Gronda Frederick.

Toute la peine, la tristesse, la colère, la rancœur et les non-dits qu'il avait accumulé depuis près de dix-huit ans semblaient prêts à exploser, et Annabeth ressentit chacune de ses émotions aussi clairement que s'il avait s'agit des siennes.

\- J'ai le droit de voir Annabeth, tu ne peux rien y faire, continua Athéna sur un ton égal.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit, éclata-t-il, quand on laisse son enfant sur un tapis de porte le seul droit qu'on a c'est de disparaître à jamais. C'est trop facile de revenir après tout ce temps sans n'avoir jamais rien fait pour elle.

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Répliqua la brune dont la voix se faisait glaçante et le regard orageux. Je te l'ai laissée en espérant que tu réussirais à t'occuper d'elle mieux que moi, mais tout ce que tu as fait, c'est la plonger dans un cauchemar avec un quotidien fait de souffrances. Comment n'as-tu pu voir ce que ta femme faisait subir à notre fille toutes ces années ?

\- Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu ne nous avait pas quitté !

\- Ça suffit ! S'exclama Annabeth en s'interposant entre ses deux parents. J'en ai assez des cris et des reproches qui ne font pas avancer les choses. J'aurais préféré que tu apprennes les choses différemment papa, mais tu vas devoir t'y faire. J'ai retrouvé ma mère, et je compte faire connaissance avec elle et l'inclure dans ma vie, que ça te plaise ou non. Maman, ça n'arrange pas la situation de remuer tout ce qui s'est passé avec Isabel.

Frederick comme Athéna restèrent crispés dans leurs postures encore un moment avant de se redresser, concentrant leur colère dans leurs regards en gardant les lèvres pincées. L'adolescente prit leur silence pour un signe d'encouragement et s'assit dans le fauteuil, les invitant à faire de même chacun de leur côté.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous vous êtes calmés, peut-être qu'on va pouvoir reprendre la discussion par le début.

\- Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrées ? L'interrogea Frederick, les dents serrées.

\- Samedi après-midi, répondit Annabeth. Percy l'a retrouvée et nous a organisé un rendez-vous pour qu'on puisse se dire les choses et se donner une chance de se connaître.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir une place dans la vie de notre fille, Frederick. Je suis consciente de l'erreur monumentale que j'ai faite, et ce que je souhaite à présent, c'est rattraper tout ce temps perdu.

\- Si tu penses pouvoir effacer dix-huit ans d'absence en claquant des doigts, tu perds ton temps.

\- C'est vrai que tu as fait tellement mieux de ton côté ! Contre-attaqua Athéna.

\- Tu ne peux pas juger alors que tu l'as laissée tomber au bout de quelques mois !

Annabeth soupira et sortit son portable de sa poche, fatiguée d'assister à leur dispute.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous laisser avoir une conversation seul à seul, histoire que vous mettiez les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toute. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir vous attaquer continuellement alors que j'essaie d'aller de l'avant, alors déballez tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur qu'on puisse passer à autre chose. Je veux vous avoir tout les deux dans ma vie, et ça ne sera pas possible tant que vous vous ferez la guerre pour savoir qui a fait quoi.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Lui demanda son père.

\- Dans un endroit plus calme. J'ai entendu assez de cris dans ma vie, je veux pouvoir vivre en paix maintenant.

Et sans rien dire de plus, Annabeth quitta le salon, grimpant dans sa chambre pour préparer un sac tout en appelant Percy.

Le jeune homme était dans l'huile de moteur jusqu'aux coudes quand son téléphone sonna.

Sortant la tête de sous le capot de sa Jeep, il attrapa un bout de tissu et s'essuya les mains avant d'attraper son portable.

\- Annabeth ? Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va, mais il y a eu un petit imprévu. Mon père est rentré plus tôt du travail, et ma mère était encore là. J'ai essayé de les calmer mais ils ne font que se jeter la pierre à tour de rôle. Est-ce que je peux passer la nuit chez toi ?

\- Aucun souci, je suis devant chez toi dans un instant.

\- Merci Percy.

\- Pas de problème, à tout de suite.

Raccrochant, le jeune homme s'essuya le front avant de se tourner vers Léo qui était toujours à moitié plongé dans le moteur de la voiture. Quelques cliquetis et autres bruits inquiétants lui parvinrent, et il se rapprocha de son ami pour voir si tout allait bien.

\- Léo ? Appela-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je dois y aller, j'ai une urgence. Tu as besoin que je revienne après pour finir de tout remonter ?

\- Non ça ira, on a déjà fait le plus gros. Je n'aurai qu'à passer à la casse pour te trouver une nouvelle portière et tu pourras reprendre ta Jeep.

\- Génial, t'es le meilleur.

\- Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà, soupira le brun de sous le capot avant de se redresser pour le saluer.

Percy lui sourit avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule, le laissant s'essuyer les mains avant de regarder l'heure.

\- Il faudra que tu viennes à la maison un de ces quatre, lança l'adolescent en enfilant son blouson, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu chez moi.

\- Je passerai dans la semaine alors, sourit Léo, Calypso veut qu'on passe la journée de demain ensemble.

Le sourire du jeune homme et la rougeur qui s'installa sur ses joues fit rire Percy. Il était content de voir son ami heureux en couple, il le méritait amplement.

\- Passez une bonne journée ensemble alors, j'y vais !

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, le jeune homme enfourcha sa moto et démarra, suivant la route qui menait chez Annabeth.

Il s'arrêta juste devant la maison, remarquant la berline d'Athéna non loin, ainsi que la voiture du père de la jeune fille. Frederick avait dû avoir une sacrée surprise en rentrant chez lui pour découvrir Annabeth en compagnie de sa mère…

La fenêtre de la chambre de l'adolescente était ouverte, et l'espace d'un instant, Percy voulut grimper pour la rejoindre, comme il l'avait fait si souvent par le passé. Il coupa le moteur de son engin et releva l'écran de son casque, fronçant les sourcils en essayant de voir quelque chose malgré les rideaux. Un mouvement attira son attention à l'étage, et il eut tout juste le temps de voir la tête de la blonde penchée par la fenêtre qu'elle disparut à nouveau. Résistant à son envie de monter la voir, il se redressa et croisa les bras sur le réservoir de sa moto, attendant patiemment.

Annabeth ferma son sac après avoir aperçu Percy en bas, prenant ses clés et son téléphone posés sur son bureau avant de descendre les escaliers vers le rez-de-chaussée.

\- Bobby et Matthew rentreront d'ici une demie-heure, annonça-t-elle en pénétrant dans le salon. C'est le temps que vous avez pour vous expliquer ou vous crier dessus si ça vous chante, mais ne faîtes pas une scène devant eux s'il vous plaît, ils n'ont pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

\- Annabeth, attend on va…

\- Non papa, vous devez avoir ce moment tous les deux. Percy m'attend, je vais y aller.

\- Tu vas rester chez lui cette nuit ? Lui demanda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, je vais rester chez lui jusqu'à demain, répondit la blonde en la défiant du regard. Je vais passer la soirée avec sa famille, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il ne se passera rien entre nous.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- C'est pas grave, je t'envoie un message dans la soirée, à bientôt.

Annabeth quitta la pièce et sortit de la maison, plantant ses deux parents. Elle descendit les quelques marches du perron et s'avança vers le brun assis sur sa moto avec un sourire au visage.

\- Merci d'être venu aussi vite, souffla-t-elle en s'arrêtant sur le bord du trottoir.

\- J'étais chez Léo, c'est juste à côté. Je vois que tu as pris un sac à dos, ça va être plus pratique à moto, fît-il en lui tendant un casque.

\- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil en lui prenant le casque des mains, le posant sur la selle de l'engin le temps de passer les bretelles de son sac sur ses épaules.

\- J'ai dû aller chercher quelques pièces pour ma voiture dans l'après-midi, et ils vendaient aussi des casques alors j'en ai profité pour t'en prendre un. Allez enfile-le qu'on y aille !

\- Du calme, rit Annabeth en grimpant derrière lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Ses rires continuèrent de retentir dans les rues de New-York alors que Percy roulait entre les voitures, lui faisant instantanément oublier ses problèmes.

Désormais seuls dans le salon de la maison, Athéna et Frederick se firent face en silence, chacun cherchant ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire. Le silence devînt pesant pour l'un comme pour l'autre, l'air étant saturé par toute la colère qu'ils venaient d'évacuer.

\- Annabeth a raison, céda Frederick en se rasseyant sur le canapé, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Athéna s'installa à côté de lui en soupirant, sentant une migraine poindre. Elle non plus n'avait pas voulu que les choses tournent ainsi, et s'était laissée emporter quand sa fierté avait été touchée.

\- C'est vrai, nous sommes deux adultes, on devrait réussir à discuter malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir pourquoi tu es partie.

La question mît un coup au cœur de la brune, mais elle fît bonne figure. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui elle devait la vérité autant qu'à Annabeth, c'était bien à lui.

\- On était tellement jeunes Frederick, tout est allé si vite…

\- Je t'aimais Athéna, la coupa-t-il en se tournant vers elle, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

La femme prit une inspiration brusque, sentant sa gorge se serrer alors que les souvenirs qu'elle avait appris à enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même remontait douloureusement à la surface. Elle détourna le visage, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler après avoir été si longtemps retenues.

\- On aurait pu gérer ça ensemble, si seulement tu m'avais parlé. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, je le voyais bien, mais tu restais toujours silencieuse quand j'essayais de t'en parler. Si seulement tu avais accepté de me dire ce qui se passait, si seulement tu t'étais ouverte à moi, on aurait pu faire en sorte que tout se passe bien, on aurait pu…

\- J'avais peur ! S'étrangla-t-elle. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'être enceinte à la fac alors qu'on était ensemble depuis si peu de temps, je ne savais pas comment tu pouvais réagir, et j'ai paniqué. Je ne voulais pas avorter, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus t'imposer mon choix, alors j'ai préféré partir dès que j'ai pu.

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais obligé à faire quoi que ce soit contre ta volonté, j'aurais pris mes responsabilités. J'aurais été tellement heureux avec toi et le bébé, je sais qu'on aurait réussi à gérer la situation ensemble. Tu doutais tellement de moi et de nous que tu as préféré t'enfuir ?

\- On n'était pas prêts, je n'étais pas prête pour tout ça, c'était trop de changements d'un coup, répliqua doucement Athéna. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se rencontre, je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse Frederick, et en quelques mois tu as chamboulé ma vie du tout au tout de la plus belle des manières. J'aurais voulu être à la hauteur de tout l'amour que tu avais pour moi, mais je ne savais pas comment faire.

\- Il suffisait que tu restes avec moi.

Sur le point de craquer, Frederick détourna le regard, n'arrivant plus à soutenir celui d'Athéna. Les choses auraient pu être tellement différentes si elle avait réussi à trouver le courage de lui parler toutes ces années auparavant.

\- Tu es le grand amour de ma vie, lui avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment. Peu importe les femmes que j'ai pu voir après toi, je n'ai jamais réussi à te remplacer. Même avec Isabel, les choses étaient tellement différentes de ce qu'on a connu tout les deux.

\- Comment est-ce que tu es passé à côté de tout ce qu'elle faisait subir à Annabeth ?

La question d'Athéna n'avait plus ce ton accusateur, l'émotion tintant chaque mot qu'elle pouvait prononcer. Chacun ne cherchait plus que la vérité maintenant, peu importe à quelle point elle pourrait être dure à dire ou entendre.

\- Tu sais, ça a été vraiment un grand choc quand j'ai découvert notre fille sur le palier de ma porte avec ta lettre, balbutia-t-il. Les premières années ont été très dures, entre le diplôme que je devais décrocher à tout prix pour pouvoir avoir un poste d'enseignant et gagner en stabilité pour pouvoir l'élever correctement et elle dont il fallait s'occuper. Heureusement, c'était un bébé tellement calme que je n'ai pas eu trop de soucis pour la gérer.

Les parents échangèrent un sourire doux amère, chacun se souvenant du temps passé avec Annabeth alors qu'elle ne savait pas encore parler.

\- Mais plus elle grandissait, et plus elle te ressemblait, autant physiquement que mentalement. J'avais l'impression de constamment te voir à travers ses yeux gris et ses boucles, même si ses cheveux étaient blonds et non pas bruns comme les tiens. Elle était une petite fille tellement curieuse et intelligente, avide de savoir, obstinée et déterminée. Quand on s'est installés en Californie après que j'aie reçu une proposition de poste là-bas, j'ai pu prendre le temps de m'occuper correctement d'elle. Elle me demandait toujours de lui lire des grands classiques sur la mythologie, c'était sa plus grande passion avec le dessin. Je lui ai appris le grec, et je la retrouvais souvent dans mon bureau en train de lire les cours que je préparais pour mes élèves de l'université. Tu te rends compte, elle avait six ans, et elle arrivait à suivre des leçons pour des adultes sans difficulté. Tout a changé quand j'ai rencontré Isabel.

\- Annabeth avait quel âge à ce moment-là ?

\- Sept ans. Sur le coup, je ne me suis pas rendu compte de quoi que ce soit, Isabel et Annabeth semblaient bien s'entendre, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait faire croire que les choses pourraient déraper à ce point. Je me suis laissé happer par le travail, ça devenait trop dur de passer du temps avec Annabeth alors qu'elle était ton portrait craché. Elle a essayé de venir vers moi, mais je l'ai délaissée, je l'ai repoussée sous le coup de la douleur, et je l'ai beaucoup faite souffrir en m'écartant d'elle comme ça.

Athéna ne lui reprocha pas ce qu'il avait fait, consciente qu'une partie de ses actions était due à ses propres choix. Elle ne pouvait lui reprocher de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur pour leur fille quand elle-même ne l'avait pas été. Entendre l'histoire du point de vue de Frederick lui fit prendre conscience de tout ce qu'Annabeth avait vécu, en plus des violences d'Isabel, et elle ne fut que plus fière de sa fille. Malgré tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, elle était devenue une jeune femme admirable avec un avenir radieux devant elle.

\- On est revenus à New-York il y a presque deux ans maintenant, après que j'ai obtenu un poste à Columbia. Je m'étais marié et j'avais eu des jumeaux avec Isabel entre temps, je lui faisais une confiance aveugle pour tout ce qui concernait les enfants, et Annabeth n'a jamais rien laissé paraître. Elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même en grandissant, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, restait souvent enfermée dans sa chambre avec ses livres. Je n'ai jamais vu un seul bleu, aucune coupure ou rien qui aurait pu me faire douter du traitement infligé par Isabel à Annabeth. Je l'ai découvert très récemment, en rentrant d'une conférence. C'est son petit-ami, Percy, qui a donné l'alerte, et qui l'a sortie de tout ça, et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver à notre fille s'il n'avait pas été là.

Frederick souffla un grand coup une fois toute son histoire déballée, et se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil vers la mère d'Annabeth. Athéna resta muette pendant de longues secondes, qui lui semblèrent être des heures, avant de prendre la parole.

\- C'est aussi lui qui m'a retrouvée et qui m'a forcée à le suivre jusqu'à Central Park pour rencontrer Annabeth. J'avais tellement honte de l'avoir abandonnée, de vous avoir abandonnés tout les deux, que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais réapparaître. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander ce que vous étiez devenus, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de venir vous chercher pour avoir des nouvelles. Si seulement je l'avais fait, peut-être que j'aurais pu la sortir de tout ça.

\- Rien ne sert de t'accabler, ou de te torturer en te demandant ce qui aurait pu arriver si on avait agi autrement, sourit fébrilement Frederick en tendant une main vers elle, je l'ai fait durant des années et ça n'a rien donné de bon.

La brune s'en saisit avec soulagement et la serra en plongeant son regard dans le sien, revoyant le jeune homme qu'il était autrefois, quand ils s'étaient connus.

\- Où es-tu allée après tout ça ?

\- Je suis partie en Californie, où j'ai accouché et passé quelques mois. En étant mère célibataire, les choses étaient très complexes, et après t'avoir laissé Annabeth, je suis partie pour New-York, et j'ai fini par fonder mon propre cabinet d'architecture.

\- On dirait bien que j'ai passé ma vie à courir derrière toi alors.

\- On dirait, oui, sourit-elle.

Cette fois-ci, quand le silence s'installa, il fut beaucoup moins lourd de colère, une certaine mélancolie planant dans la pièce alors que chacun pensait aux années qui s'étaient écoulées.

L'après-midi fît place à la soirée, le ciel ensoleillé étant remplacé par le voile d'une la nuit étoilée. Installée avec Percy dans sa chambre, Annabeth s'était changée, troquant son jeans et sa chemise pour un short et un des tee-shirts du jeune homme. Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de sourire en la laissant se caler contre lui dans son lit après qu'il aie lancé un film. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son torse, entrelaçant leurs jambes sous la couverture, le bras entourant sa taille alors qu'elle suivait avec attention le dialogue entre les personnages principaux.

Elle lui avait raconté rapidement ce qui s'était passé quand ils étaient arrivés chez lui, avant d'aller discuter avec Sally au sujet de son livre qui était en cours de lecture chez une maison d'édition, le temps qu'il range un peu ses affaires dans l'entrée. Le couple était resté avec les parents de Percy un moment, parlant de tout et de rien, le jeune homme restant toujours aux côtés de sa petite-amie, l'observant du coin de l'œil.

Elle semblait plus paisible et souriante depuis quelques jours, malgré les examens et le procès qui approchaient. Il avait aussi remarqué non sans une certaine satisfaction qu'elle cherchait beaucoup plus son contact, que ce soit en lui tenant la main ou le bras en marchant, en le prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrasant d'elle-même.

Le film en était à plus de la moitié quand il sentit le souffle d'Annabeth se faire plus lent contre lui, et quelques minutes plus tard, il l'entendit soupirer dans son sommeil, frottant sa joue contre son tee-shirt avec un petit sourire alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

Percy fut prit d'un élan de tendresse, frappé par la douceur qu'elle dégageait en dormant. Il ne pouvait voir sa vulnérabilité que dans ces moments-là, et même si elle s'était déjà endormie sur lui auparavant, il avait l'impression de goûter à cette intimité pour la première fois. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et il lui embrassa le front avant de se dégager le plus lentement possible, mu par un désir profond de faire quelque chose qui pourrait la toucher autant qu'elle l'avait touchée en développant si naturellement ce besoin de contact quasi-permanent envers lui.

Essayant autant qu'il le pouvait de rester discret, il s'installa à son bureau, fouillant pour trouver de quoi écrire.

La nuit fut très longue pour Percy qui s'acharna sur ses feuilles, les froissant ou en en faisant des boules dès qu'il faisait une faute ou que ce qu'il écrivait ne lui convenait pas. Les yeux rougis à cause de la lumière de sa lampe et la tête lui faisant mal à cause de la concentration, il réussi enfin à terminer, trouvant une enveloppe et notant le prénom d'Annabeth avant de se lever pour aller poser sa lettre sur le chevet du côté de la jeune fille, éteignant son ordinateur avant de se glisser dans le lit. Il poussa un soupir satisfait et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Les premières lueurs du jour réveillèrent Annabeth, lui réchauffant doucement la joue alors qu'elle reprenait peu à peu conscience. La jeune fille sourit en sentant les bras de Percy autour d'elle, entendant son léger ronflement contre sa nuque. Elle garda les yeux clos encore quelques instants, profitant du calme au maximum avant de devoir se lever. Quand elle finit par les ouvrir, elle dut attendre un petit peu le temps que sa vision s'adapte à la luminosité, et porta ses mains sur celles du jeune homme, les caressant des pouces en prenant une grande inspiration, se gonflant les poumons de son odeur marine qui l'enveloppait. Dans un mouvement du regard, elle aperçut quelque chose qui n'était pas là la veille sur le chevet, et se redressa pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait. Annabeth reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Percy et prit l'enveloppe inscrite à son nom entre ses mains, l'observant dans les deux sens avant de l'ouvrir. Elle y découvrit une lettre manuscrite, et s'adossa au mur derrière elle pour pouvoir la lire.

 _« Mon Puits de Sagesse,_

 _C'est la huitième fois que j'essaie de t'écrire cette lettre, alors j'espère vraiment que je ne vais pas encore faire de fautes ou oublier des mots._

 _Si on m'avait dit que déposer des papiers dans une salle d'arts plastiques m'aurait mené là où j'en suis aujourd'hui, là où on en est tout les deux, je n'y aurais cru. Je crois que je ne remercierai jamais assez madame Benioff pour ce qu'elle a fait, même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle en soit consciente._

 _Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi à la seconde où je t'ai vue. Bien sûr, Piper s'en est aperçue dès que je lui ai demandé comment tu t'appelais, et à peu près tout le monde l'a vu sauf moi. Je suis tombé sous le charme de tes longues boucles blondes, tes grands yeux aussi gris qu'un ciel d'orage, de ton sourire, de tout. Heureusement que Paul nous a arrangé des cours particuliers, parce que je ne sais pas si tu aurais accepté de me parler et de me donner une chance sinon. Merci pour tout le temps que tu m'as consacré pour que je comprenne le programme de littérature, et que je te comprenne toi._

 _Je ne me lasserai jamais de t'écouter parler d'architecture, d'histoire, d'art, de tes frères, de tes cheveux qui ne veulent jamais rester tranquille, de ton envie dévorante de tarte au citron. Peu importe le sujet, tant que tu parles, tant que je peux entendre ta voix._

 _Il y a plein d'autres choses dont je ne peux plus me passer : ta main dans la mienne quand on marche, quand on discute, quand on regarde un film. Quant tu lèves les yeux au ciel en riant avant de m'embrasser, quand tu tends les bras vers moi sans un mot pour que je te serres contre moi, quand tu joues avec mes cheveux en espérant pouvoir les dompter, quand tu lis un livre à voix haute et que j'ai la tête sur tes genoux, quand on sort faire du sport ensemble, quand tu me bats aux jeux vidéos, quand tu dessines pendant des heures en oubliant tout ce qui t'entoure pour te mettre dans ta bulle, quand tu m'appelles pour que je te sauve d'une araignée…_

 _L'année que je viens de passer à apprendre à te connaître m'a aussi permis de grandir. Grâce à toi, j'ai réussi à prendre confiance en moi, à me dire que je n'étais peut-être pas un débile illettré. Tu réussis à me calmer, à me rassurer, à me consoler quand les choses vont mal. Tu fais de moi quelqu'un de meilleur, tu me tires toujours vers le haut pour que je me surpasse. Tu es l'épaule sur laquelle je peux m'appuyer, et j'espère être à la hauteur quand je suis la tienne. Tu partages tes passions avec moi et tu me fais découvrir de nouvelles choses tout le temps, tu me montres ta vision des choses en acceptant toujours la mienne._

 _Je pourrais continuer comme ça longtemps, mais la feuille ne serait pas assez grande pour que je note tout, et je découvre tout les jours de nouvelles choses qui me font tomber amoureux de toi encore un peu plus._

 _On est passés si près de ne pas connaître tout ça à cause des préjugés qui nous collaient à la peau, et je réalise chaque jour un peu plus comme j'ai de la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés._

 _Je vais m'arrêter là, parce que décrire mes sentiments pour toi est au moins aussi difficile que d'avoir un vingt en anglais pour moi, mais mon amour pour toi est, contrairement à mes talents d'écrivain, infaillible et sans limite dans le temps. Je m'efforcerai toujours de te comprendre et de te surprendre, je t'accepterai toujours comme tu es, avec tes qualités et tes défauts, sans essayer de te changer. Je ferai tout pour te pousser à te dépasser et à devenir meilleure, tout en respectant ton indépendance. Je te soutiendrai dans toutes tes décisions. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras demain matin, je serai là dans un mois, dans un an, dans dix ans, et plus que ça, tant que tu voudras de moi. Peu importe les problèmes, les disputes, je serai toujours à tes côtés, parce que c'est le seul endroit où je suis totalement heureux._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Ta Cervelle d'Algues. »_

Absorbée par la lecture de la lettre, Annabeth sentit son cœur battre fort contre sa poitrine alors que les phrases défilaient, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres une seule seconde. Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle resta immobile quand elle lu les derniers mots. Percy s'était souvenu de toute leur conversation du jour de l'an, et il avait réussi à répéter tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié. Connaissant ses soucis de dyslexie, son hyperactivité, sa difficulté à se concentrer et son impatience, elle ne fut que plus touchée par la surprise qu'il lui avait préparé. Percy avait toujours eu plus de facilité à faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait par ses actes, là où elle avait toujours opté pour la parole de façon naturelle. Le voir essayer de lui communiquer ses émotions par des mots voulait dire quelque chose de fort pour Annabeth.

Posant la lettre à l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvée, la jeune fille se retourna doucement vers le brun, se blottissant contre lui. Percy referma les bras sur elle dans son sommeil, et elle en profita pour poser l'oreille contre sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur battre avec bonheur. Rien n'était plus efficace que ça pour la calmer.

Annabeth passa ses mains dans le dos de son petit-ami, savourant la chaleur qu'il dégageait à travers son tee-shirt en frottant le bout de son nez dans son cou. Son sourire s'accentua quand elle l'entendit soupirer de contentement, et elle ramena ses mains autour de son visage avant de l'embrasser. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas immédiatement, laissant un moment passer avant de répondre à son baiser, prenant une inspiration profonde avant de s'étirer. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore un peu déboussolé.

\- Salut, murmura-t-elle en le regardant se battre contre le sommeil qui le rappelait férocement.

\- Bonjour, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le timbre profond qu'il avait au réveil fit frissonner Annabeth, déjà sous le charme de son air fatigué, de ses petits yeux à peine ouverts, et de ses cheveux en bataille. Ne résistant pas, elle passa ses doigts dans ses mèches sombres, le serrant dans ses bras en attendant que ses idées encore embrumées par le sommeil s'éclaircissent. Percy accepta ses marques d'affection avec joie, gémissant en se calant contre elle sans rien dire. Quand il fut assez réveillé pour pouvoir prononcer une phrase complète, il recula un petit peu de sorte à pouvoir voir le visage d'Annabeth, souriant en la couvant du regard. La jeune fille resta contre lui, continuant ses caresses avec le sourire, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut un si bon réveil ? Questionna-t-il en lui dégageant le front, y déposant un baiser au passage.

\- J'ai lu la lettre que tu m'a écrite. C'est un magnifique cadeau, merci beaucoup Percy.

\- Je suis prêt à t'écrire un livre si je peux avoir le même réveil tout les jours !

La jeune fille éclata de rire, levant les yeux au ciel avant de l'embrasser, savourant leur instant d'intimité avant de devoir commencer une nouvelle journée.

* * *

 **Un nouveau chapitre, enfin !**

 **Je suis désolée pour l'attente extrêmement longue, j'ai eu quelques soucis qui m'ont empêché d'avancer dans l'écriture du chapitre. J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu et qu'il aura valu l'attente. Plus que deux et ce sera la fin pour Plus que ça !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaire, ça fait chaud au coeur de voir qu'on est suivi et soutenu, et à bientôt !**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

\- D'après ma mère et l'avocat qu'elle a engagé, Isabel ne devrait pas échapper à une condamnation de prison ferme.

\- Annabeth…

\- On est allées le voir à son cabinet pour nous préparer au procès, je vais être appelée à la barre pour témoigner et attester tout les faits qui lui sont reprochés, mais son avocat va certainement essayer de me mettre en colère pour que je perde toute crédibilité devant le jury.

\- Annabeth…

\- Et il y a aussi les examens qui vont commencer mardi, je dois encore relire quelques cours de biologie et apprendre par cœur l'oral que j'ai préparé pour l'épreuve d'arts plastiques.

\- Annabeth, ça suffit viens par ici, coupa finalement Percy.

Il était allé la chercher devant sa salle de cours pour la raccompagner, mais la jeune fille marchait à ses côtés sans s'arrêter de parler. Plus la date du procès et des examens approchait, et plus elle était stressée. Ses yeux commençaient à être cernés, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout le temps bouger. Tout ça commençait à inquiéter Percy, qui ne savait pas bien comment faire pour calmer sa petite-amie efficacement.

Annabeth se tut quand il l'attrapa par les épaules, la forçant à lui faire face dans le couloir désert. Une fois qu'il eut son attention, le jeune homme l'attira dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux, le menton posé sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle lui avait avoué quelques jours plus tôt qu'écouter son cœur battre lui faisait du bien, ce qui était une raison de plus pour lui de la prendre dans ses bras pour sa plus grande joie. L'adolescente se laissa faire en fermant les yeux, sa respiration ralentissant alors qu'ils restaient tout deux immobiles.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire pour les examens, murmura le brun en encadrant son visage de ses mains, tu as plus d'heures de révisions à ton actif que moi d'heures de sport effectuées cette année.

Sa remarque fît sourire Annabeth, et il passa les pouces sur ses pommettes, détaillant les traits de son visage encore un moment avant de poursuivre.

\- Tu n'as pas plus de raisons de t'en faire pour le procès, je suis sûr que ça va aller. Je te rappelle que je serai dans la salle, et que je suis prêt à témoigner aussi de toutes les marques qu'elle a pu te laisser, et même du soir où elle t'a frappée alors que j'étais sous ton lit.

La blonde prit les poignets du garçon dans ses mains, le regardant dans les yeux en le remerciant du regard pour son soutien avant de laisser sa tête aller contre son torse.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en sorte Percy, il est hors de question qu'elle s'en sorte avec quelques mois de prison avec sursis après ce qu'elle m'a fait...

\- Je sais, crois-moi je ne veux pas que ça arrive non plus.

Le couple reprit sa marche, descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre le bâtiment principal afin de récupérer leurs affaires. Au moment où Percy allait enfiler sa casquette, Annabeth la lui piqua et la mit sur sa tête, lui faisant un clin d'œil au passage.

\- Et comment vont les choses entre tes parents ? Avec le procès qui approche, il doit y avoir quelques tensions non ? Demanda-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte du hall.

\- Figures-toi que non. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, ils ne se disputent pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit après que tu soies venu me chercher la première fois qu'ils se sont vus, mais apparemment ils ont eu une discussion qui leur a vraiment permis de mettre les choses à plat.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, ça te fait déjà ça de moins à gérer.

\- C'est vrai, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu supporter de les voir se rejeter la faute sans arrêt à propos d'Isabel. Ils ne sont pas très proches, mais ils font des efforts, alors ça me va. Ma mère a même rencontré Bobby et Matthew quand elle est venue me chercher pour le rendez-vous avec l'avocat. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise au départ, mais finalement tout s'est très bien passé, malgré les questions des garçons.

\- Ça a dû être étrange pour eux de rencontrer la femme que leur père a aimé avant leur mère, et avec qui il t'a eu.

\- J'ai eu un peu peur au départ qu'ils se mettent en tête qu'on essayait de remplacer leur maman par la mienne aux côtés de leur père, admit Annabeth en descendant vers le parking, mais ils se sont montrés très curieux. On leur a expliqué les choses le plus simplement possible, mais je ne sais pas s'il existe une manière adéquate de dire à des enfants que leur mère va probablement aller en prison pendant un moment…

Tout deux montèrent à bord de la Jeep, Annabeth sortant son petit classeur de fiches alors que Percy conduisait, faisant exprès de donner quelques coups de volant, d'accélérateur ou de frein pour la déconcentrer. A chaque fois que la jeune fille râlait il éclatait de rire et attendait quelques secondes avant de recommencer.

\- Arrête Percy, on va finir par avoir un accident !

Le garçon donna un coup de frein en arrivant au feu, riant de plus belle alors qu'Annabeth lui donnait une tape sur l'épaule en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de garder son classeur sur ses genoux. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, essayant de se faire pardonner, mais elle plaqua sa main sur sa joue et le repoussa. Ne lâchant pas l'affaire, il tourna la tête et lui lécha la paume, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle protestation sonore de la part de la blonde, qui s'essuya sur son bras.

\- C'est dégoûtant, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu as adoré, répliqua Percy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

\- Tu mens, on le sait tout les deux.

Profitant que le feu soit toujours au rouge, il se pencha vers elle, posant sa main sur sa joue en lui embrassant le cou, lui donnant un petit coup de langue au passage. Annabeth prit une inspiration soudaine, ses paupières se plissant alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, un frisson lui parcourant le dos sans que le dégoût n'en soit la cause cette fois-ci. Percy se redressa légèrement et l'embrassa avec une douceur lente qui la fît chavirer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à approfondir leur baiser, le jeune homme recula, se réinstallant correctement derrière le volant, un sourire en coin lui barrant le visage, son regard brillant de malice.

\- Alors ?

Encore sous l'emprise de ses émotions, Annabeth ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce que lui disait son petit-ami. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant que le brouillard qui embrumait son esprit ne se dissipe, et quand elle revînt enfin à elle, ses joues rosirent, la colère de s'être faite avoir aussi facilement se mêlant à la frustration de ne pas avoir pu continuer plus longtemps cette découverte de nouvelles sensations.

\- Tu es insupportable, lâcha-t-elle en croisant les bras, faisant sourire Percy.

Elle nota tout de même que ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et que son visage aussi avait pris quelques couleurs, ce qui la calma un peu. Le brun reprit la route sans rien ajouter, son sourire en disant assez long sur la satisfaction qu'il avait tiré de cette expérience. Sa main chercha à tâtons celle d'Annabeth, et il entrelaça leurs doigts en silence, se tenant tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

\- Je viens de penser à quelque chose, lança-t-il sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- Ça change de d'habitude.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil en faisant mine d'être blessé, mais Annabeth se contenta de lui tirer la langue. Il secoua la tête en souriant et continua, excité par l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- Prépare un sac pour le week-end en rentrant chez toi, je passerai te prendre dans la nuit.

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Surprise, répondit-il.

\- Percy tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprises, pourquoi veux-tu que je prépare un sac pour le week-end ?

\- Ça ne serait pas une vraie surprise si je te disais pourquoi je te demande de le faire. Je vais t'emmener quelque part où tu n'es jamais allée, ça te fera du bien de changer d'air, de prendre un peu de distance par rapport à toute cette histoire de procès et aux examens.

La garçon s'arrêta près du trottoir et serra le frein à main, observant la mine à moitié convaincue seulement de sa petite-amie.

\- Allez Annabeth ! Est-ce qu'une de mes surprises t'as déjà déplu ?

\- Non, avoua-t-elle.

\- Alors tu vois, il n'y a pas de quoi t'en faire ! Prépare juste quelques affaires pour le week-end. Ah et bien sûr, tout ce qui a un rapport de près où de loin avec les cours reste chez toi.

\- Mais Percy…

\- Non, pas de mais !

La blonde essaya de l'amadouer avec ces petits yeux gris, mais il ne se laissa pas faire, bien décidé à la couper totalement de son quotidien.

\- Très bien, soupira la blonde, pas de cours. Il y a quelque chose d'autre que je dois savoir ?

\- Prends un maillot de bain.

\- C'est noté, souffla-t-elle avant d'embrasser rapidement le jeune homme et de prendre ses affaires, à toute à l'heure alors, fais attention sur la route en rentrant !

Il attendit qu'elle soit rentrée pour reprendre son chemin, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en pensant au week-end qui les attendait. En y repensant, il se demanda comment l'idée ne lui était pas venue plus tôt. Rien ne valait un week-end loin de la ville et de son agitation pour se détendre, surtout après tout ce qui avait pu se passer cette année.

Percy manqua d'enfoncer la porte de l'appartement en arrivant, sautillant dans tout les sens, son sourire illuminant tout son visage alors qu'il défaisait ses chaussures avant d'avancer dans le salon, où Sally était occupée à trier des papiers.

\- Salut ! Lança-t-il en fonçant vers la cuisine avant de revenir avec deux tasses de café, s'installant près de sa mère.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un a passé une bonne journée. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu sois d'aussi bonne humeur ?

\- J'ai eu une idée en ramenant Annabeth chez elle tout à l'heure.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, sourit le brun entre deux gorgées de café, elle est assez stressée avec les examens qui arrivent la semaine prochaine et le procès qui va commencer, elle passe tellement de temps à relire ses fiches que je l'ai même entendu réciter une partie du cours d'histoire sur la guerre d'indépendance alors qu'on faisait la sieste hier.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air de plus en plus tendue, il faudrait qu'elle lève un peu le pied et qu'elle prenne un peu de recul par rapport à tout ça… Murmura Sally en faisant une pile de feuilles sur un coin de la table.

\- Exactement ! Du coup, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller à Montauk tout les deux, histoire de se détendre au soleil avant d'attaquer les examens !

Le jeune homme commençait à s'agiter dans tout les sens, commençant à raconter à sa mère tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire là-bas durant le week-end. A plusieurs reprises, elle essaya de l'interrompre pour lui parler, mais il enchaînait sans relâche, prenant tout juste le temps de respirer.

\- Percy…

\- Tu crois qu'il y aura encore le marchand de glace près de la plage ? Je suis sûr qu'Annabeth adorerait sa glace au citron.

\- Percy calme-toi deux secondes s'il te plaît…

\- Tu as raison, il faut que je monte préparer mes affaires. Je reviens vite !

Le jeune homme quitta sa chaise sans faire attention aux tentatives de sa mère pour le stopper, grimpant les marches de l'escalier deux à deux. En arrivant dans sa chambre, il attrapa un sac à dos qui traînait par terre et le lança sur son lit, ouvrant son armoire à la recherche de quelques vêtements propres, d'un short de bain et de son drap de plage, fourrant le tout dans le sac avant de rassembler quelques affaires de toilette en plus. Il avait hâte de retrouver le petit bungalow où il avait passé tout ses étés depuis qu'il était né, et encore plus hâte de le faire découvrir à Annabeth. Ce bungalow avait appartenu à son père, et aller avec elle à Montauk lui faisait un peu l'effet de la lui présenter. C'était le dernier endroit qui comptait pour lui et qu'il ne lui avait pas encore montré, et il était plus qu'excité à l'idée de se créer de nouveaux souvenirs avec elle là-bas.

Après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de sa chambre pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié, il ferma son sac et le balança par-dessus son épaule, slalomant entre les piles de vêtements et les planches de skate en retournant vers le salon. Il descendit tranquillement les marches de l'escalier, puis posa son paquetage dans l'entrée, prenant soin de ne pas gêner l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée.

\- Au fait, ne t'inquiète pas si tu entends du bruit dans la nuit, j'ai prévu de partir vers trois heures pour voir le levé du soleil là-bas.

\- Percy, est-ce que tu pourrais venir t'asseoir deux secondes s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais discuter un petit peu avec toi tant qu'on est tout les deux.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête et se rassit sur la chaise qu'il avait quitté à la hâte juste avant pour préparer ses affaires, attendant que sa mère reprenne la parole.

\- Je suis très heureuse qu'Annabeth et toi soyez ensemble, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Commença-t-elle.

\- Oui…

\- Et je suis très fière de la manière dont tu la traites, tu t'es toujours montré très respectueux et à son écoute.

\- Merci, je fais de mon mieux.

Bien que flatté, Percy se demandait où sa mère voulait en venir avec tout ça. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait s'asseoir avec une mine aussi grave juste pour lui faire des compliments sur son comportement vis-à-vis de sa petite-amie.

\- Vous êtes ensembles depuis quelques temps maintenant, et c'est tout à fait normal que vous ayez envie de vous retrouver seuls un moment…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

\- Percy, tu vas passer le week-end avec ta petite-amie dans un bungalow sans personne avec vous. Je me doute que tu n'as pas prévu cette escapade en amoureux dans un but autre que vous détendre avant les examens et tout le reste, mais vous êtes jeunes, vous êtes amoureux, et vous allez être seuls pendant deux jours et une nuit. Je ne pense pas devoir te faire un dessin de ce qui pourrait se passer dans cet intervalle.

Comprenant tout à coup ce à quoi sa mère faisait allusion, le jeune homme rougit violemment, ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir cette conversation avec sa mère à ce moment, et était assez gêné. Sally lui sourit et se leva, faisant un aller-retour à l'étage avant de redescendre et de poser une boite de préservatifs sur la table. Percy devînt encore plus rouge, si c'était possible.

\- Maman…

\- Je ne vais pas te faire tout un discours ou quelque chose dans le genre, ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon je pense que tu sais déjà que les bébés ne naissent pas dans les choux, ou ne sont pas apportés par les cigognes. Je ne dis pas que vous allez forcément vous en servir, je ne te demande pas de me le dire si c'est le cas, mais je préfère que vous ayez de quoi vous protéger. Je sais ce que c'est d'être parent jeune, et même si j'espère devenir grand-mère un jour, j'aimerais que ce soit dans quelques années, quand tu seras bien installé et que tu l'auras décidé.

Bien que toujours un peu mal à l'aise, le brun prit la boite et la fixa un instant avant d'enfin oser relever le regard vers sa mère, lui étant reconnaissant de ne pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur le sujet.

\- Range ça dans ton sac, que je soie sûre que tu les as pris. J'aurai besoin de ton aide pour préparer le repas après.

Le jeune homme se leva et obéit, refermant son sac au moment où Paul entrait dans l'appartement, un tas de copies sous le bras.

\- Tu prépares quelque chose pour demain ? Demanda-t-il en rattrapant la porte avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre le visage de Percy.

\- Pour le week-end en fait, sourit le brun. On va à Montauk avec Annabeth, histoire de prendre un peu l'air avant d'attaquer les examens.

\- Excellente idée ! Ça va vous permettre d'attaquer la semaine avec le plein d'énergie.

\- C'est ce que j'espère en tout cas.

\- Vous partez quand ?

\- Dans la nuit, répondit Percy en l'accompagnant dans la cuisine, où se trouvait déjà sa mère, j'aimerais montrer le levé du soleil sur le rivage à Annabeth.

\- C'est très romantique comme idée.

Le jeune homme sourit en se passant une main dans la nuque, avant de s'occuper de la casserole qui était sur le feu, veillant à ce que rien ne déborde. Paul discuta un petit peu avec Sally, chacun se racontant sa journée. La soirée passa tranquillement, la petite famille dînant devant la télé avant de lancer un film. Annabeth envoya plusieurs messages à Percy, essayant d'en savoir un peu plus sur la destination de leur petit voyage, mais le jeune homme tînt bon, amusé par la frustration perceptible de la blonde à travers ses messages. Il adorait la bousculer dans ses habitudes, et il profitait de chaque occasion qui se présentait à lui pour le faire. Il ne le faisait pas par pur sadisme, mais pour l'aider à lâcher prise. Son besoin de tout contrôler constamment découlait de son enfant difficile, et il voulait qu'elle puisse pleinement tourner la page sur ce pan de sa vie pour en commencer un qui serait plus sympathique.

Alors que le film venait de finir, Paul reçut un coup de téléphone d'un ami qui lui proposait de venir avec Sally chez lui pour passer la fin de la soirée entre amis.

\- Je ne sais pas si on se croisera avant ton départ, alors bon week-end avec Annabeth ! Fit Paul en enfilant sa veste.

\- Faîtes attention à vous, sourit Sally en allant embrasser le front de son fils, les clés du bungalow sont dans le buffet, tiroir du milieu.

Ce dernier sourit et leur fît un signe de la main avant de monter dans sa chambre. Vu l'heure à laquelle il avait prévu de partir, mieux valait qu'il ne se couche pas trop tard pour être en forme sur la route.

Il venait de s'allonger dans son lit quand son portable se mit à vibrer, et il éclata de rire avant de décrocher.

\- Percy, il faut vraiment que tu me dises où on va pour que je sache quoi emmener, fît Annabeth sans lui laisser le temps de parler en premier.

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est une surprise.

Le soupir de frustration de la jeune fille le fit sourire, et il l'imagina faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

\- Je déteste les surprises…

\- Je te garantie que tu vas adorer celle-là, fais-moi confiance.

\- J'espère, parce que sinon le week-end va être très long.

Percy rit à nouveau en entendant son ton un brin ronchon.

\- Ça va être super, lui répondit-il avec assurance, mais pour en profiter au maximum il faut qu'on se repose. Je viendrai te chercher vers trois heures, essaye de dormir un peu d'ici là.

\- D'accord, mais si je fais une insomnie sache que c'est de ta faute !

\- N'oublie pas que je t'aime, bonne nuit !

Percy reposa son portable et programma son réveil, ne tardant pas à s'endormir en pensant au week-end qui les attendait.

Se réveiller à trois heures du matin lui demanda plus d'efforts que prévu, mais la promesse d'un week-end de rêve réussit à le faire sortir de son lit.

Après être passé rapidement sous la douche, le jeune homme descendit en silence jusqu'à la cuisine, se servant une tasse de café avant de remplir un thermos, avalant tranquillement quelques gorgées de la boisson avant de manger un pain au chocolat. Quand son petit-déjeuner fut terminé, il envoya un message à Annabeth pour la prévenir de son départ, enfila ses tennis et une veste, attrapa son sac à dos et pris les clés du bungalow avant de sortir de l'appartement. La lune brillait haut dans le ciel, et le fond de l'air était encore frais, mais c'était agréable. Les rues étaient animés, et en grimpant dans sa Jeep, Percy eut le temps de voir quelques jeunes remonter les rues en titubant, sortant sans doute de boite de nuit.

Le jeune homme roula sans se presser jusque chez Annabeth, vérifiant plusieurs fois dans sa tête qu'il avait bien tout pris. Tout devait être parfait pour ce moment à deux, et il lui avait promis qu'elle allait adorer, alors il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Il sourit en se garant devant la maison, voyant la lumière de la chambre de la blonde allumée, son ombre mouvant derrière les rideaux. Le jeune homme descendit du véhicule et s'adossa à la portière du côté passager, attendant qu'Annabeth sorte de chez elle. La jeune fille ne tarda pas, refermant la porte derrière elle avec précaution avant de le rejoindre, un sac à dos pendant sur une épaule.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Sa mine encore à moitié endormie fît fondre Percy, qui laissa sa main s'attarder sur sa joue en la couvant des yeux.

\- Prête pour l'aventure ?

\- Aussi prête que possible.

\- Génial, sourit-il en la débarrassant de son sac avant de lui ouvrir la portière pour la laisser s'installer.

Le temps qu'elle s'attache et baisse un petit peu le dossier du siège, il était de retour derrière le volant avec le thermos de café et une boîte contenant quelques pains au chocolat.

\- Je ne savais pas si tu prendrais le temps de déjeuner, alors j'ai préféré emporter quelque chose au cas-où.

\- Tu es le meilleur des meilleurs, le remercia la blonde en acceptant les denrées avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé.

Percy eut le droit à un baiser pour sa petite attention, puis un autre une fois que la jeune fille réussit à ouvrir les yeux grâce au café. Le sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, il mis le contact, et le couple se mit en route vers Montauk. Si Percy avait décidé de partir aussi tôt, c'était parce que le bungalow de ses parents se trouvait à environ trois heures de route, ce qui lui permettrait d'arriver aux environs de six heures du matin, pile à temps pour voir le soleil se lever sur la mer.

Annabeth n'avait pas beaucoup dormi à cause du stress, mais le jeune homme avait tout prévu. Avant de partir de chez lui, il avait déposé une couverture sur le siège passager, ainsi qu'un oreiller. La blonde s'enveloppa dans le drap au premier feu rouge et posa l'oreiller contre la vitre, s'installant confortablement en discutant à voix basse avec son petit-ami, cherchant toujours à lui soutirer des informations sur leur destination.

\- Maintenant qu'on est partis, tu peux me dire où on va, non ? Murmura-t-elle avant de bailler.

\- Tu as attendu toute la soirée, tu n'es plus à quelques heures près, si ?

\- Je savais que ça ne serait pas à côté, tu ne serais pas venu aussi tôt si ça avait été à Manhattan.

\- Arrêt d'essayer d'avoir des informations, tu devras patienter jusqu'à ce qu'on soient arrivés, je ne dirai rien de plus.

N'insistant pas plus longtemps en voyant que Percy n'était pas prêt à lâcher le morceau, Annabeth posa la tête contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, poussant un long soupir en se rendormant petit à petit. Le jeune homme jeta des regards vers elle de temps en temps, attendri en la découvrant toute endormie, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, la mine détendue.

Le chemin fut un petit peu plus long que prévu à cause des réjouissances de la ville habituelles, mais une fois sortis du quartier de Manhattan, les routes dégagées lui permirent de rattraper le temps perdu. Le ciel, jusque-là bleu nuit, commençait à s'éclaircir, signe que le soleil ne tarderait plus à se montrer. Les premiers oiseaux commençaient à chanter à l'orée du bois qui bordait un côté de la route, tandis que les premières odeurs d'écume lui parvenait de l'autre côté par une brise légère.

Après quelques recherches et une marche arrière réalisée in-extremis, Percy retrouva l'emplacement exact sur la côte que sa mère lui avait montré quand il était jeune alors qu'ils arrivaient de la ville pour les vacances d'été. Situé au bout d'un petit chemin à l'écart du grand axe routier, il permettait de voir le récif rocheux qui se poursuivait en face, la forêt en contrebas ainsi que la mer au loin, le toit de quelques bungalows dépassant de la cime des arbres. Ils étaient pile à la frontière entre terre et mer, l'odeur d'herbe mouillée par la rosée du matin se mêlant à l'embrun, c'était parfait.

Percy se délecta encore un petit peu du panorama depuis l'intérieur du véhicule avant d'en sortir, ouvrant sa veste pour laisser l'air s'engouffrer dans les plis du vêtement, le faisant presque frissonner. En prenant garde de ne pas faire tomber Annabeth, il ouvrit lentement la portière, la calant contre son torse alors qu'elle papillonnait des yeux en se réveillant.

\- On est arrivés ? Marmonna-t-elle sans bouger.

\- Oui, sourit le brun en passant sa main dans les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune fille, déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

Elle semblait presque prête à s'assoupir à nouveau contre lui, mais quelque chose la fît se redresser, et elle essaya de regarder où ils se trouvaient.

\- Viens avec moi, c'est plus beau de l'extérieur.

Prenant la main qu'il lui tendait, Annabeth s'extirpa de la couverture et posa le pied à terre, sentant l'air effleurer sa peau aussi doucement que la caresse d'une plume. La scène la frappa de plein fouet, la beauté du paysage l'assaillant de toute part. Le ciel, pourtant encore si sombre vers les terres, laissait poindre les premières notes de lumière solaire sur l'horizon dégagé de la mer. Le roulis des vagues lui parvenait faiblement telle une musique apaisante, et elle comprit alors d'où venait cette odeur iodée qu'elle associait toujours à Percy.

Ce dernier la mena devant la Jeep, s'asseyant sur le capot, reculant bien pour la laisser s'installer entre ses jambes, la maintenant contre lui en enserrant sa taille de ses bras. Annabeth se laissa aller contre lui sans un mot, la tête calée sur son épaule, les yeux rivés vers le spectacle que la nature leur offrait. Les dernières étoiles s'éteignirent progressivement tandis que la voûte céleste s'enflammait, un voile orangé s'étendant pour chasser les dernières traces de la nuit. Le soleil perça alors la ligne d'horizon, semblant émerger de l'océan, s'élevant graduellement, commençant son ascension. L'océan, jusqu'ici gigantesque étendue noire, pris sa teinte bleue-verte qu'elle admirait tout les jours dans le regard de celui qui la tenait alors.

Tout allait si vite et pourtant si lentement autour d'eux, tout était si calme et vivant à la fois. Tout ses sens étaient en éveil, les odeurs, les couleurs, les sons, les sensations, rien n'échappait à ce fabuleux spectacle.

Le soleil continua son chemin, grimpant progressivement dans le ciel, lui donnant une teinte de plus en plus claire jusqu'à atteindre un magnifique bleu azur immaculé, toute trace de nuage étant inexistante. Les oiseaux prirent de l'assurance et chantèrent à gorges déployées, virevoltant de tout côtés autour d'eux. La rosée du matin relâcha tout les parfums renfermés dans ses fragiles gouttelettes, laissant des fragrances florales remonter jusqu'à eux, contrastant avec la pointe salée qui revenait constamment depuis le rivage, au gré des flots.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui souffla Percy au creux de l'oreille.

Annabeth laissa un rire lui échapper en se calant un peu plus contre lui, tournant la tête pour pouvoir le regarder, les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tout va très bien, lui assura-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Alors, est-ce que je n'avais pas raison en te disant que ma surprise te plairait ?

\- C'était absolument parfait, merci beaucoup Percy.

\- Et ce n'est que le début !

Ravi de l'effet de sa petite surprise, le jeune homme embrassa sa petite-amie avec joie, reposant son front contre le sien un moment en profitant du cadre idyllique dans lequel ils se trouvaient avant de se redresser, inspirant un coup dans les cheveux d'Annabeth, souriant en reconnaissant la senteur citronnée familière.

\- Il est temps que je te fasse découvrir un endroit important pour moi.

\- Ici ?

\- C'est un peu plus bas, mais je voulais absolument que tu puisses voir un levé de soleil sur cette plage, fit-il en la laissant se détacher de lui pour lui laisser la place de descendre du capot.

\- Ça valait le coup de ne pas dormir, je pense que je m'en souviendrai longtemps.

Percy sourit avant de lui prendre la main, la raccompagnant à la voiture pour reprendre la route, finissant le trajet en descendant vers la plage. A l'écart de tout, presque caché dans une crique à l'abri des regards, un bungalow en bois se tenait seul au bord du sable. Le porche possédait une terrasse avec un salon d'extérieur rangé dans coin et un hamac plié, et le bois avait besoin d'un petit coup de balais, mais l'endroit était superbe, et le calme qui régnait apaisa de suite Annabeth, qui ferma les yeux en inspirant à fond alors que Percy la rejoignait avec leur sacs.

\- Bienvenue à Montauk ! Lança-t-il en faisant tourner les clés du bungalow autour de son doigt.

Il passa devant elle et ouvrit la porte, avançant dans le salon en déposant les clés sur la table à manger. Annabeth entra à son tour, observant l'intérieur avec curiosité. Tout était bien rangé, et une atmosphère chaleureuse semblable à celle qui régnait dans l'appartement de Manhattan l'enveloppa. Percy avança tranquillement vers le canapé, posant les sacs avant de faire le tour pour s'assurer que tout était comme ils l'avaient laissé la dernière fois. La jeune fille le laissa faire, en profitant pour découvrir les lieux, s'avançant vers la cuisine, intriguée par les photos attachées au frigo.

L'une d'elles montrait un couple à peine plus âgé qu'elle et Percy sur la plage, avec un bébé entre eux. Tout le monde souriait, la jeune femme riant alors que l'homme tenait le bébé entre ses bras.

\- J'avais trois semaines, et mon père n'arrivait pas à me tenir en place, fît une voix derrière elle.

Au même moment, deux bras l'enserrèrent, et Percy posa son menton sur son épaule, regardant le cliché avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu as beaucoup de photos avec tes deux parents ?

\- Elles sont quasiment toutes ici, souffla-t-il.

Annabeth rattacha la photo et en attrapa une autre, la détaillant en silence un moment. Des questions lui brûlaient les lèvres à propos du père de Percy, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine en le forçant à se rappeler de quelqu'un qu'il avait perdu. Mise à part leur première sortie à l'aquarium, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui, et elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, ou même si elle pouvait le faire.

\- Ma mère m'a souvent parlé de cette journée, fit Percy en lui prenant doucement la photo des mains, restant calé contre elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment pour qu'il m'emmène dans l'eau avec lui, mais il a réussi à la convaincre, comme d'habitude. Au début, il me tenait assis pour que je puisse toucher l'eau. On a passé un moment tout les trois près du bord, le temps que je m'habitue aux vagues, puis il m'a pris dans ses bras et a avancé dans l'eau en jouant avec moi. Il m'a tenu comme si je faisais la planche, et voulait m'apprendre à nager.

C'est ce que le cliché montrait : un père avec son enfant dans les bras, un sourire éclatant au visage alors que le bébé s'agitait et tapait sur la surface de l'eau avec ses petits poings.

\- Il riait toujours en disant que je saurais nager avant de marcher ou parler, que s'il devait m'apprendre une seule chose, ce serait la brasse…

La mélancolie qu'elle ressentit dans l'intonation de sa voix lui fît mal, et elle passa ses mains sur ses avant-bras dans une tentative de réconfort. Le jeune homme resta silencieux et immobile, le regard figé sur la photo encore un petit peu, avant d'inspirer et de lui embrasser la joue, la relâchant pour reposer le cliché à sa place avant de lui tendre la main avec un sourire.

\- Et si je te faisais visiter plutôt ?

\- Avec plaisir, sourit-elle en prenant la main qu'il lui proposait.

Percy l'emmena loin de la cuisine, passant dans le salon avant de lui montrer le reste du bungalow. Il n'avait pas l'air vu de l'extérieur, mais il était plutôt spacieux, et elle s'en rendit compte en voyant les dernières pièces.

\- Et pour terminer, voilà ma chambre.

La pièce accueillait comme dans la chambre parentale un lit double avec deux petites tables de chevet, ainsi que tout un tas d'objets en tout genre. Une étagère semblait dédiée aux bocaux de sable et coquillages, avec quelques morceaux de bois flotté sculptés. Un jeu de raquettes dépassait légèrement de sous le lit, et un ballon de volley attendait qu'on vienne le chercher dans un coin sous un petit bureau, lui même caché sous un tas de feuilles. Comme dans sa chambre à Manhattan, une atmosphère paisible se dégageait de la pièce, et Annabeth se sentit immédiatement à l'aise.

\- Alors, ça te plaît ?

\- C'est superbe, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu adores venir ici, fit-elle en se tournant vers le brun.

Ce dernier parût satisfait, et la regarda faire un peu le tour de sa chambre en jetant des coups d'œil intrigués sur ses notes et schémas d'observation qu'il avait réalisé l'année dernière.

\- Tu as fait tout ça pendant les vacances ? Lui demanda-t-elle en saisissant une poignée de feuilles griffonnées.

\- Je m'entraîne un petit peu pour la fac depuis deux ans, j'ai regardé rapidement les travaux pratiques et j'ai essayé de faire pareil en me basant sur ce qui m'entourait.

La façon dont elle le regardait à cet instant, avec cet éclat particulier de fierté dans les yeux, le réchauffa bien plus que le soleil pouvait le faire.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Rit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, se calant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Non, c'est vrai, avoua-t-elle en reposant ses recherches. Mais je ne suis pas étonnée.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Pas après tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur ta passion pour la mer, et après tout les efforts que je t'ai vu faire pour atteindre ton but.

Le jeune homme la laissa venir à lui, souriant quand elle l'enlaça au niveau de sa taille en regardant la pièce. Il passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de regarder l'heure sur l'horloge placée derrière eux.

\- On ferait bien d'aller faire quelques courses maintenant, avant qu'il n'y aie trop de monde. Ça nous laissera plus de temps pour profiter de la plage.

Annabeth acquiesça, et il les guida vers la terrasse, refermant derrière eux avant de reprendre la route pour le supermarché le plus proche. Ils arrivèrent juste après l'ouverture, ce qui leur permit d'aller et venir dans les rayons sans avoir à zigzaguer entre les cadis et la foule, un grand changement pour eux. Le couple ne traîna pas dans le magasin, et une fois les courses terminées, Percy les reconduisit au bungalow. Il était tout juste neuf heures du matin quand ils sortirent de la Jeep avec les sacs, mais les températures commençaient déjà à grimper. D'un commun accord, ils rangèrent ce qu'ils venaient d'acheter et s'attaquèrent au plancher de la terrasse, lui donnant un bon coup de balais avant de nettoyer la table et deux chaises d'extérieur. Percy s'occupa du hamac tandis qu'Annabeth leur préparait le petit-déjeuner dehors, et ils finirent par s'installer face à la mer, une tasse de café à la main.

\- On se croirait presque en vacances, soupira Annabeth en croisant les jambes sous elle.

\- C'est le but ! Un peu de détente ne peut pas nous faire de mal en ce moment.

La jeune fille s'enfonça dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux, laissant la chaleur ambiante l'envelopper et calmer toutes les anxiétés qui prenaient tant de place en elle depuis quelques temps. Le roulis des vagues l'apaisa profondément, et quand elle sentit les mains de Percy venir masser ses épaules et sa nuque noués, elle se détendit complètement. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte d'à quel point elle avait besoin de cette pause jusque-là, et elle comptait bien profiter de chaque minute.

\- Et si on allait enfiler nos maillots de bain et qu'on partait bronzer sur le sable ? Lui proposa Percy en arrêtant son massage.

\- Très bonne idée !

La blonde rouvrit les yeux, relaxée, et se leva, prenant sa tasse et l'assiette qu'elle avait utilisé avant de rentrer, suivie par Percy.

\- Va te changer, je m'occupe du reste, fit-il.

Annabeth lui sourit et partit vers la salle de bain avec son sac, le laissant ranger la table. Le jeune homme posa la vaisselle dans l'évier puis rangea ce qui devait rester au frais dans le frigo. Quand il le referma, il s'arrêta sur une photo de son père, seul, debout près de la mer, vêtu de tongs, d'un short et d'une chemise hawaïenne. Il avait les mains dans les poches et regardait vers l'objectif, un grand sourire lui barrant le visage. La prenant entre ses doigts, il sentit un petit pincement comprimer sa poitrine, mais sourit malgré tout.

\- Voilà, les présentations sont faites officiellement maintenant. Annabeth n'ose pas trop me poser de questions te concernant, mais je sais qu'elle aime beaucoup quand je lui parle de toi. Elle dit aussi que je te ressemble, comme maman. J'aurais aimé que tu la rencontres en vrai, je suis sûr que tu l'aurais adorée. Si tu avais pu être avec nous aujourd'hui, vous auriez pu faire connaissance, vous vous seriez entendu à merveille.

Percy marqua une pause. Il parlait souvent à son père, mais ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas confié à lui sur un sujet qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur.

\- Elle n'a pas eu une vie très facile jusque-là, mais les choses ont fini par se résoudre au cours de l'année. C'est une fille absolument géniale, et j'ai mis du temps à comprendre que j'étais amoureux d'elle, rit doucement le garçon. Piper et maman n'en pouvaient plus de nous voir tourner l'un autour de l'autre pendant des mois, mais je pense qu'on a bien fait de prendre notre temps. L'année est presque terminée maintenant, il ne nous reste plus que les examens à passer. Annabeth stresse beaucoup à cause de ça, même si personne ne doute qu'elle va s'en sortir avec les meilleures notes du groupe, et de loin. Si tu la voyais, c'est la fille la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais rencontré. Elle m'a sauvé mon année, sans elle j'étais bon pour le redoublement.

Annabeth sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment et se rapprocha sans faire de bruit, ayant entendu la voix de Percy. Comprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire en le voyant les yeux brillants, la photo dans les mains, elle avança lentement vers lui, sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Elle était juste derrière lui quand il reprit la parole, et elle eut mal au cœur quand sa voix craqua sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là papa, tu me manques…

La jeune fille se colla à son dos et entoura son torse de ses bras, posant sa tête entre ses omoplates sans rien dire. Percy eu un petit sursaut en la sentant contre lui, mais ne bougea pas, reniflant un grand coup avant de rattacher la photo et de poser ses mains sur celles d'Annabeth. Il lui fallu quelques temps pour se reprendre, et elle attendit patiemment en silence, sachant que sa présence lui suffisait pour se calmer.

Il poussa un long soupir et se retourna finalement vers elle, lui souriant pour la remercier de son soutien. Annabeth lui rendit son sourire et lui caressa les joues tendrement, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Et si tu allais te changer pour qu'on profite du soleil tout les deux ? Murmura-t-elle.

Percy acquiesça et embrassa la paume de sa main, restée sur sa joue, avant d'aller vers la salle de bain à son tour. Annabeth alla s'installer sur la terrasse, une casquette piquée à Percy sur la tête, un livre sous le bras. Une fois prêt, le jeune homme embarqua le sac posé sur la table et prit la main de la blonde, l'entraînant avec entrain vers la plage. Ils avaient à peine posé leurs affaires que Percy courait vers l'eau, plongeant la tête la première dans les vagues. Annabeth le regarda faire en s'installant sur le sable, riant en le voyant sauter et nager dans tout les sens comme un enfant. Absorbée par sa lecture, elle poussa un petit cri et sursauta en sentant les mains fraîches et trempées du jeune homme dans son dos.

\- Percy !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à venir te baigner avec moi, si tu étais venue je n'aurais pas eu à faire ça, rit-il en s'installant à côté d'elle.

\- Je t'ai dit que je viendrais plus tard.

\- Mais je voulais que tu viennes avec moi maintenant !

Annabeth lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil et reprit sa lecture, laissant le brun s'étaler sur sa serviette, s'endormant doucement sous le soleil.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il dormait, quand quelque chose de froid lui éclaboussa le torse et la figure. Se redressant brusquement, il essuya l'eau qui lui coulait dans les yeux et découvrit Annabeth debout juste à côté de lui, s'essorant les cheveux tout en lui souriant.

\- Il commençait à faire chaud, alors je me suis dit qu'un petit rafraîchissement te ferait du bien, se contenta-t-elle de lui dire.

\- Attend un peu…

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, mais Annabeth l'avait vu venir et s'écarta avec agilité en riant. Une course-poursuite s'engagea alors sur la plage, Percy courant après la jeune fille qui réussissait toujours à l'esquiver. Il eut tout le temps de l'observer en la pourchassant, et ne s'en priva pas. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de la voir en maillot de bain, et il ne put retenir un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres.

Il dut fournir quelques efforts supplémentaires avant de réussir à attraper Annabeth, qui se débattit alors qu'il la soulevait du sol et l'emportait vers les vagues. La jeune fille tenta d'échapper à sa prise jusqu'au bout, mais une fois l'eau arrivant à ses genoux, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir et le laissa faire. Il les emmena loin du rivage, jusqu'à ce que ses épaules soient immergées, puis plia les jambes, les immergeant sous l'eau. La blonde se retourna vers lui une fois ses bras l'ayant lâchée, mais elle ne fut pas libre de ses mouvements très longtemps. Deux grandes mains lui attrapèrent le visage, et elle sentit les lèvres de Percy se coller aux siennes. Ce fut le meilleur baiser sous-marin de tout les temps.

Les deux remontèrent à la surface en même temps, Percy enlaçant Annabeth au niveau de la taille alors qu'elle lui enserrait les hanches de ses jambes tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou, gardant son regard plongé dans le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre un moment, profitant du soleil et de l'océan qui semblaient n'appartenir qu'à eux. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs amis, de leurs familles, de la librairie où Percy travaillait de temps en temps, du club d'escalade qu'Annabeth avait pensé intégrer dans l'année. Puis, quand ils eurent fini de discuter, le jeune homme commença à éclabousser Annabeth, et ils se chamaillèrent dans l'eau, essayant de se couler l'un l'autre, faisant des concours d'apnée. Bien sûr, le garçon les remporta tous, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire enrager Annabeth, mais elle se rattrapa quand ils retournèrent sur la plage pour jouer aux raquettes de plage.

Il fallait dire que Percy n'était pas aussi concentré quand il avait la possibilité d'admirer sa petite-amie en plein bond pour réussir à frapper la balle, et il manqua de prendre celle-ci dans la figure plus d'une fois à cause de son inattention. La jeune fille s'en rendit d'ailleurs rapidement compte, et ne se gêna pas pour jouer de ses charmes et remporter les parties, souriant et lui faisant des clins d'œil dès qu'il s'écrasait dans le sable.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un n'est pas très concentré sur le jeu, souffla-t-elle alors qu'ils faisaient une pause pour boire.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Vraiment ?

La jeune fille le bouscula de la hanche en riant, et malgré la tentative de Percy pour garder un visage impassible, elle vit son regard glisser sur elle et ses joues rougir.

\- Oui, vraiment, affirma-t-il en lui prenant la bouteille d'eau des mains.

\- Menteur !

\- Je ne mens jamais tu le sais, sourit le brun. Et en parlant de concentration, j'ai bien l'impression que c'était toi qui avait du mal à garder les yeux sur la balle !

Il lui servit son sourire en coin et croisa les bras contre le torse, essayant de faire ressortir sa musculature au maximum, ce qui ne fonctionna pas. Du moins, pas totalement. Annabeth fît mine de rester indifférente, mais elle apprécia intérieurement la stature de son petit-ami, déterminée à le faire craquer.

Haussant les sourcils, elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et bascula son poids sur une jambe, la tête haute, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Percy avec un air de défi. Quand il perdit de sa superbe et que son petit sourire en coin commença à s'effacer, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné, et s'approcha de lui, déposant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres en se retenant de rire.

\- Range ta langue, tu risquerais de marcher dessus, murmura la jeune fille en restant tout près de lui.

Le jeune homme laissa un petit rire s'échapper de sa bouche et passa un bras autour d'elle, retirant quelques grains de sable de son visage avec son autre main. La voir s'amuser et rire lui fît du bien, et il ne résista pas à l'envie de la serrer contre lui, lui embrassant la tempe en profitant de cette sensation de peau contre peau.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa doucement, le couple profitant des bienfaits du soleil et de l'eau salée, alternant entre baignades, jeux, discussions et moments de calme sur la plage. Ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Percy réclame de la nourriture, puis retournèrent vers le bungalow en marchant à pas lent. Sous la supervision du jeune homme, Annabeth leur prépara le repas, arborant un air concentré qui le fît beaucoup rire.

Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, le ciel commençait à prendre une teinte orangée. De la terrasse, ils pouvaient voir la plage s'assombrir, et ils ne résistèrent pas longtemps à la tentation d'aller faire une promenade sur le sable pour profiter davantage des derniers rayons de soleil.

Annabeth enfila un tee-shirt sur son maillot de bain et suivit Percy sur le sable encore chaud. Il lui avait repris sa casquette et marchait avec celle-ci vissée à l'envers sur la tête, main dans la main avec la jeune fille. Le brun avait encore de l'énergie en réserve, et peinait un peu à rester calme, ce qui faisait rire Annabeth.

\- Je crois que tu as déjà assez de coquillages comme ça dans ta chambre, lança-t-elle alors qu'il scrutait le sol à la recherche de nouveaux éléments à ajouter à sa collection.

\- Mais je suis sûr que je peux en trouver de nouveaux !

\- J'en suis certaine, mais tu n'en as pas besoin, sourit Annabeth avant de sauter du rocher sur lequel elle s'était installée pour l'observer.

La jeune fille grimaça au moment de la réception et s'appuya de suite sur le rocher qu'elle venait de quitter, regardant sa cheville en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Percy en s'approchant.

\- C'est juste ma cheville qui me lance un peu, rien de grave.

Pour le rassurer, elle lui sourit et posa le pied à terre, tentant de s'appuyer dessus sans grand succès.

\- Tu préfères qu'on rentre au bungalow pour que tu te reposes ? Proposa le jeune homme.

\- Non, ça va aller je t'assure. Laisse-moi juste m'appuyer un peu sur toi pendant qu'on marche.

Percy acquiesça et lui tendit le bras, la laissant marcher tout en la surveillant, faisant attention de ne pas la bousculer. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Annabeth eut bientôt trop mal pour pouvoir continuer sur ses pieds, et fît s'arrêter le jeune homme. Il lui proposa à nouveau de rentrer, mais elle refusa encore une fois, voulant à tout prix voir le soleil se coucher au plus près de l'océan.

\- D'accord, alors viens par ici.

\- Pardon ?

\- Puisque tu ne veux pas rentrer, laisse-moi te porter pour le reste de notre promenade.

\- Je suis trop lourde Percy, tu ne tiendras pas cinq minutes et tu risques de te faire mal, objecta-t-elle.

\- Pas du tout, sourit-il. Allez, viens sur mon dos, je vais t'emmener au bout de notre plage.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par obtempérer, grimpant sur le dos de Percy en nouant les bras autour de son cou, le laissant passer ses mains sous ses genoux pour la maintenir en place alors qu'il commençait à avancer. Annabeth lui demanda à plusieurs reprises si tout allait bien, si elle ne l'étranglait pas avec ses bras, s'il n'était pas trop fatigué de la porter, mais il se contenta de rire en continuant de marcher, et elle finit par se détendre, calant sa tête contre la sienne en regardant les vagues affluer vers eux, l'eau atteignant les chevilles de Percy. Ce dernier regardait loin devant lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. De temps en temps, il fermait les yeux et inspirait à fond, se délectant de l'embrun porté vers eux par la brise marine. Ils avançaient en silence depuis un moment quand le jeune homme prit la parole.

\- Annabeth ?

\- Hum ? Fît-elle en se redressant un peu.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien me raconter quelque chose ?

\- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ?

\- Ce que tu veux, un conte, une histoire, une fable, peu importe du moment que ça se termine bien.

La jeune fille rit doucement avant de reposer son menton sur son bras.

\- Tu es au courant que la quasi-totalité de ces récits finissent mal ? C'est fait exprès pour que tu ne veuilles pas faire comme les personnages et que tu tiennes correctement.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il existe au moins une histoire qui se finit bien et que je ne connais pas encore.

Annabeth fronça les sourcils, se concentrant en cherchant dans ses connaissances une histoire avec une fin heureuse que Percy serait susceptible de ne pas connaître. Après un instant de réflexion, elle trouva quelque chose qui correspondait à ce qu'il voulait.

\- Tu connais l'histoire de Pygmalion ?

\- Je ne crois pas non, répondit le brun.

\- Pygmalion était un habitant de l'île de Chypre, un haut-lieu de culte pour Aphrodite. Il était également reconnu comme l'un des plus grands sculpteurs de son époque, et tout le monde s'émerveillait devant ses œuvres plus vraies que nature. Cependant, ce sculpteur n'avait pas d'épouse, il se riait de tout les hommes mariés et n'éprouvait que du dégoût pour les femmes, qu'il jugeait pleine de vices et de défauts. Assez ironiquement, sa plus belle création était une statue en ivoire représentant une femme, qu'il avait passé des jours et des jours à peaufiner jusqu'à atteindre la perfection. On disait que la beauté d'aucune femme ni d'aucune statue ne pourrait jamais égaler celle de la statue de Pygmalion, qu'on prenait souvent pour une femme véritable. C'est à ce moment que le sort le rattrapa : lui qui avait toujours méprisé les femmes devînt le plus épris des hommes. Jamais à Chypre on ne vit quelqu'un souffrir autant par amour que Pygmalion pour la jeune fille d'ivoire. Ses baisers ne trouvaient pas de réponses, ses caresses la laissaient insensible, tout comme se étreintes. Il la couvrit de cadeaux, l'habillant des plus beaux tissus, la paraît des bijoux les plus somptueux, lui offrait des fleurs, des oiseaux, des coquillages, des pierres précieuses, tout ce qui plaisait tant aux jeunes filles. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, Pygmalion se rendit à l'évidence : il aimait un objet qui ne pourrait jamais lui rendre son amour.

\- Je voulais une histoire qui se termine bien, se plaint Percy en s'arrêtant de marcher, tournant la tête pour voir le visage d'Annabeth.

\- Laisse-moi finir, sourit-elle, l'incitant à reprendre leur périple sur le sable.

Faisant une petite moue, le jeune homme recommença quand même à marcher, attendant en silence qu'elle reprenne son récit.

\- Le temps fut venu pour Chypre de fêter Aphrodite, sa protectrice qui jadis avait posé le pied sur l'île après sa naissance. Pygmalion se rendit dans l'un des temples consacré à la déesse et la pria, comme tant d'autres amoureux éconduits. N'osant en demander trop, il la pria de lui donner une femme pareil à sa statue. Aphrodite, qui avait été intriguée par cet amour particulier, comprit ce que Pygmalion voulait vraiment, et laissa trois fois une flamme s'élever depuis l'autel du temple en signe de bon augure. Ne sachant trop comment interpréter ce signe, le sculpteur rentra chez lui, rejoignant sa statue. Il la caressa, et recula de stupéfaction, n'osant croire en la tiédeur qu'il avait ressenti sous ses doigts. L'espoir le poussa vers la jeune fille d'ivoire, et il l'embrassa, sentant ses lèvres s'adoucir sous les siennes. Pygmalion passa ses mains sur les épaules et les bras de sa statue, et l'ivoire se changea en chair à son toucher. En lui prenant le poignet, il sentit son pouls, et comprit qu'Aphrodite avait réalisé son souhait. Prenant celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras, il remercia la déesse, se délectant du sourire et des rougeurs sur le visage de celle qu'il nomma Galathée. Aphrodite présida à leur mariage, et neuf lunes plus tard, leur fils naquit. Celui-ci donna son nom à la cité favorite de la déesse : Paphos.

\- Comme quoi, Aphrodite peut aussi se montrer gentille quand elle veut, sourit Percy en suivant un chemin sinueux vers des rochers.

Ils arrivèrent sur la pointe de la plage, surélevée par rapport au niveau de l'eau, permettant d'avoir une vue dégagée jusqu'au bungalow et après. Percy s'assit en gardant Annabeth dans son dos, s'appuyant sur elle une fois qu'elle fut installée. La jeune fille le laissa s'avachir sur elle, utilisant ses jambes comme des accoudoirs alors qu'elle reposait sa tête sur son épaule, regardant le soleil sombrer dans l'océan à l'horizon. Il s'amusa à dessiner des formes sur ses jambes tout en lui racontant des anecdotes de vacances, comme la fois où il avait voulu plonger depuis les rochers et qu'il s'était ouvert le pied, ou la fois où Léo était venu passer une semaine avec eux durant l'été et où ils avaient fait un feu de camp tellement gros que les pompiers étaient venus après un appel leur rapportant un début d'incendie. Il lui raconta aussi le concours de celui qui mangeait le plus de pancakes auquel il avait participé contre Piper, et comment elle avait gagné, ainsi que la fois où ils étaient partis explorer un coin de la plage et où elle avait hurlé en voyant un crabe foncer sur elle.

\- J'espère qu'on aura un été aussi amusant que ça, rit Annabeth en regardant leurs mains jointes devant Percy.

\- Il sera encore meilleur que tout les autres étés, tu verras !

Le sourire éclatant qu'il lui servit fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine, et elle le laissa l'embrasser avec plaisir.

\- On fera des balades dans les bois un peu plus loin, histoire d'explorer les alentours, ça va être génial, murmura-t-il. Tu aimes camper ?

\- Je campe depuis que je suis toute petite.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Mon père m'envoyait en colonie de vacances tout les ans quand on habitait en Californie. J'attendais toute l'année pour y aller, j'adorais les moments que je passais là-bas.

\- Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais su ? Demanda Percy.

\- Il faut toujours garder une part de mystère, lui répondit la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le garçon rit doucement, et la vibration remonta le long du corps d'Annabeth, restée collée à son dos. Il réajusta sa position pour pouvoir mieux voir son visage, et le détailla du regard sans rien dire, faisant presque rougir la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au camp ? Finit-il par dire.

\- Beaucoup de choses. J'y ai appris les bases de l'escalade par exemple. On a aussi essayé de m'apprendre quelques recettes de pâtisserie, mais j'ai rapidement arrêté. Je crois que la cuisine, ce n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi.

\- Tu avais des amis là-bas ?

\- Quelques-uns, mais pas beaucoup. J'étais la plus jeune du camp, et j'étais déjà très têtue. Certains n'appréciaient pas de se faire reprendre pas une gamine, d'autres ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à moi, on me prenait un peu pour la mascotte.

Percy tenta de l'imaginer à six, sept ou huit ans, les poings serrés sur les hanches, la mine boudeuse, prouvant à quelqu'un de deux fois plus âgé qu'elle avait raison. Cette idée le fit sourire, et il tendit la main vers une boucle de cheveux blonds.

\- Tu es allée là-bas jusqu'à quel âge ?

\- Jusqu'à mes treize ans.

\- Tu m'aurais détesté si on s'était rencontrés à ce moment, rit-il.

\- Peu importe notre âge à notre première rencontre, je crois que je ne t'aurais jamais apprécié au premier regard, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je comprends, accepter d'avoir un coup de foudre pour un être aussi parfait que moi, ça ne doit pas être simple, peu importe l'âge.

Annabeth le délogea et le poussa en riant, le laissant rouler sur sable. Le jeune homme se mit sur le dos en riant à son tour avant de tourner la tête vers la blonde, les yeux brillant de malice.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui a eu le coup de foudre pour moi, et non l'inverse ?

\- C'est ce que tu dis, mais on sait tout les deux que tu craquais sur moi dès le début, s'amusa le brun.

\- Tu racontes n'importes quoi…

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant je me souviens très bien de la fois où tu es venue pour faire des photos au gymnase pour ton article dans le journal du lycée. Et je me souviens encore mieux de la façon dont tu m'as regardé.

\- L'éclairage te rendait agréable à regarder, c'est vrai…Admit-elle.

Percy sourit devant ce demi-aveu et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de recevoir une tape sur l'épaule, ce qui accentua son amusement. Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel, mais il voyait bien qu'elle s'amusait autant que lui.

\- Piper m'a dit qu'elle t'avait surprise à regarder une des photos faite ce jour-là plusieurs fois.

\- La traîtresse…

\- Tu devrais plutôt lui dire merci, objecta-t-il avec amusement, si elle ne m'avait pas raconté tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu venant de toi et me concernant, je n'aurais sans doute jamais osé faire le premier pas.

\- Qui aurait pu penser que le grand Percy Jackson était un grand timide ? Le taquina-t-elle en se redressant.

Occupés qu'ils étaient à discuter et à se chamailler comme des enfants, aucun des deux ne se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée, et que la lune commençait son ascension dans le ciel à la place du soleil. Annabeth réalisa que la journée était terminée quand une bourrasque la fit frissonner, et elle se réprimanda de ne pas avoir prit quelque chose d'autre qu'un tee-shirt pour lui tenir chaud. Réalisant à son tour que l'obscurité commençait à les envelopper, Percy se releva et enleva un peu du sable qu'il avait dans les cheveux et dans le dos, avant de tendre sa main vers la blonde.

\- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, l'invita-t-il.

La pause qu'ils avaient fait sur les rochers sableux avait fait du bien à la cheville d'Annabeth, qui réussit à s'appuyer dessus sans trop de douleur. Ils s'en retournèrent lentement, continuant de se chamailler sur le chemin menant au bungalow. Une fois arrivés, le brun fonça vers la salle de bain, prenant sa douche en laissant la jeune fille s'asseoir sur la terrasse avec un livre. Elle eut du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lisait, trop amusée par les chants de Percy qui lui parvenaient, et eut encore plus de mal à garder son sérieux quand il réapparut auprès d'elle en short et tee-shirt, les cheveux encore humides.

\- La place est libre ! Fit-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

Annabeth hocha de la tête sans rien dire, ce qui attisa la curiosité du jeune homme. Il tourna la tête vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oh rien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en se levant, refermant son livre, je suis juste contente de savoir que mon petit-ami connaît toutes les chansons de la Petite Sirène.

Elle déposa ensuite un baiser rapide sur la bouche du garçon et s'en alla à pas légers vers la salle de bain, prenant soin de bien s'occuper de ses cheveux maltraités par le soleil, l'eau salée et le sable. Annabeth laissa l'eau couler sur elle de longues minutes, se rendant compte avec plaisir que les tensions dans son dos et sa nuque avaient disparues.

La jeune fille prit tout son temps, observant son nouveau bronzage dans le miroir en démêlant ses boucles. Elle prenait facilement le soleil, après tout, c'était une californienne. N'empêche, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'apprécier les choses simples, comme lire quelque chose d'autre que ses fiches, ou rester à l'extérieur plus de dix minutes.

C'est donc totalement relaxée qu'elle ressortit de la pièce, traversant le salon à la recherche d'un gilet ou d'un sweat-shirt pour se couvrir.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais pris un sweat avec toi par hasard ? Fit-elle en passant la porte par l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

\- Regarde dans mon sac !

Filant vers la chambre, elle trouva le sac du jeune homme et l'ouvrit, en quête du vêtement.

Occupé à se balancer dans le hamac, le brun jouait paisiblement avec un rubik's cub qu'il avait retrouvé un peu plus tôt par hasard, quand il entendit à nouveau la voix d'Annabeth.

\- Percy, est-ce que tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

\- J'arrive, ne t'inquiète pas l'araignée a sans doute plus peur de toi que toi d'elle…

Il avait supposé qu'elle était restée dans la chambre à cause de ça, car il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait besoin de lui sinon, mais le jeune homme se figea net sur le pas de la porte et comprit de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Une bouffée de panique s'empara de lui alors que ses yeux restaient fixés sur la boite qu'Annabeth tenait entre ses mains.

\- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, commença-t-il, je tiens à préciser que je n'avais aucune idée derrière la tête en nous emmenant ici pour le week-end.

La jeune fille lui sourit pour le rassurer.

\- Je m'en doute, je veux juste qu'on discute tout les deux.

\- D'accord.

Restant très raide dans ses mouvements, il s'approcha du lit sur lequel Annabeth était assise et prit place à côté d'elle, regardant devant lui en priant pour que le feu qu'il ressentait au niveau de ses joues et de sa nuque ne soit pas trop voyant.

\- C'était juste au cas-où, pour être sûr qu'il ne nous arrive rien qu'on ne voudrait pas, bredouilla-t-il.

\- On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé, souffla-t-elle, je m'en rends compte maintenant.

Le jeune homme laissa un rire nerveux lui échapper et se passa la main dans la nuque.

\- En même temps ce n'est pas un sujet très facile à aborder.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être aussi compliqué, surtout pour nous.

Percy sentit les doigts de la jeune fille s'entrelacer aux siens, et tourna la tête vers elle, réussissant enfin à garder ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Niveau sujet compliqué à aborder, je crois qu'on a fait le tour, sourit-elle.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a de la pratique là-dessus.

Annabeth se rapprocha encore de lui et l'embrassa en passant sa main libre sur sa joue, ce qui l'aida à se détendre. Quand elle se recula, il se sentait plus serein, prêt à discuter. Le souci, c'est qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer, ni s'il devait commencer ou laisser Annabeth parler en première.

\- Tu y as déjà pensé ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

\- Euh, je…

A peine calmé, Percy se retrouva de nouveau pris de panique. La vérité, c'était que l'idée lui était déjà passée par la tête plus d'une fois, mais qu'il craignait trop de brusquer Annabeth pour tenter quoi que ce soit sur ce terrain.

\- Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise réponses, ne t'inquiète pas, tempéra la blonde en réprimant un rire devant sa mine apeurée.

\- Oui, admit-il enfin.

\- Moi aussi, à plusieurs reprises…

Son aveu surpris le jeune homme, qui la fixa avec les sourcils légèrement haussés.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-elle en détournant le regard, les pommettes rosées.

\- Pardon, mais je ne pensais pas que tu puisses penser à ça, avoua-t-il.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi pourrait avoir ce genre de pensées…

Son air penaud fit rire la jeune fille, qui joua avec leurs mains entrelacées.

\- L'intelligence n'a rien à voir avec ça, c'est plutôt une question d'hormones. Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que tu es très séduisant, et j'ai tendance à laisser mes pensées… divaguer quelquefois. Et puis, il y a aussi le fait que je t'aime.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle le lui disait, Percy sentit son cœur faire un petit bond dans sa poitrine, et il déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura-t-il en caressant du pouce la main de la blonde.

Annabeth resta silencieuse après ça, se mordillant la lèvre, semblant hésiter à parler. Le jeune homme resta immobile, l'observant, notant sa peau caramélisée contrastant avec ses cheveux blonds.

\- Tu as envie de le faire ?

Cette fois-ci, Percy attendit avant de prendre la parole, ne voulant pas bredouiller encore une fois.

\- Il n'y a pas d'urgence tu sais, je ne veux pas te forcer la main à faire quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas ça. Je veux être sûr que tu te sentes complètement prête, ça ne me dérange pas du tout d'attendre, je suis très heureux avec toi sans qu'on fasse autre chose dans un lit que dormir ensemble.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, répliqua-t-elle.

Lentement, Annabeth s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux du jeune homme, ne le lâchant pas du regard un instant, nouant ses mains autour de son cou en approchant leurs visages. Comme hypnotisé, Percy alla vers elle, l'entourant de ses bras, la serrant contre lui en répondant à son baiser.

\- Est-ce que tu as envie de le faire ? Articula à nouveau Annabeth en reprenant son souffle.

N'arrivant pas à parler, le jeune homme hocha de la tête, et la blonde se pencha à nouveau sur sa bouche, entre-ouvrant les lèvres alors qu'il plongeait la main dans ses cheveux. Leurs baisers devenaient plus insistants, exigeants, mais il ne voulait pas lâcher totalement prise avant d'être sûr que c'était ce qu'Annabeth voulait aussi.

\- Dis-moi que tu fais ça parce que tu en as envie, et pas pour me faire plaisir, susurra-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- J'en ai envie Percy.

Son regard gris perçant était plus sombre que d'habitude, mais aucun doute n'y planait. Annabeth attrapa le bas du tee-shirt du jeune homme et le remonta, lui ôtant le vêtement avant de poser les mains à plat contre son torse. Percy se demanda si elle pouvait sentir la vitesse de son pouls au moment-même, mais son cerveau court-circuita quand il sentit les lèvres de la jeune fille dans son cou. Se concentrant sur la multitude de sensations qui l'envahissait, il laissa un petit gémissement lui échapper avant de ramener le visage d'Annabeth au niveau du sien. Sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser, il passa les mains sous son débardeur, et ne s'écarta que le temps de le lui enlever.

Il se laissa aller contre ses lèvres, ses mains glissant sur sa peau alors qu'elle passait les doigts dans ses cheveux. Percy se leva, la gardant contre lui le temps de la coucher sur le lit avant de la couvrir de son corps, laissant ses instincts prendre le dessus et le guider alors qu'elle nouait les jambes autour de ses hanches.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Annabeth battit des paupières et inspira profondément, souriant en sentant les bras de Percy autour de sa taille et son souffle dans sa nuque. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, mais le jeune homme sembla sentir qu'elle était réveillée, et émergea à son tour, resserrant son étreinte autour de son corps. Elle frissonna quand il l'embrassa sur l'épaule, puis se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque encore ensommeillée.

Vraiment, Percy était à tomber au réveil.

\- Mieux que jamais, murmura-t-elle en suivant le contour de son visage du bout de l'index. Et toi ?

\- On ne peut mieux.

Il laissa une de ses mains effleurer son dos, l'autre venant enserrer le poignet d'Annabeth avant de lui embrasser la paume sans un mot, la contemplant de son regard lumineux. De tout les réveils qu'elle avait pu avoir à ses côtés, c'était son préféré.

Le couple resta allongé sous les draps un bon bout de temps, effleurant la peau de l'autre en se souriant, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Percy ne se mette à gargouiller. La blonde rit doucement alors qu'il se laissait aller sur le dos en soupirant, maudissant son estomac de s'être manifesté à cet instant.

\- Bon, je vais aller nous préparer le petit-déjeuner, fit-il en sortant du lit, cherchant de quoi s'habiller, prend tout ton temps, je t'appellerai si jamais tout est prêt et que tu n'es pas encore là.

Annabeth acquiesça en lui souriant, son sourire s'accentuant quand il lui embrassa la tempe avant de filer en cuisine, lui laissant le temps de se préparer pour une nouvelle journée.

Avec une synchronisation quasi-parfaite, elle arriva sur la terrasse au moment où Percy déposait les derniers pancakes dans son assiette. Comme chaque fois qu'il cuisinait, tout était délicieux, et ils engloutirent absolument tout en un temps record.

La journée passa extrêmement vite pour eux sur la plage, le temps filant bien plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu, et quand ils se retrouvèrent étendus dans le hamac alors que leur séjour touchait quasiment à sa fin, une seul pensée occupait l'esprit d'Annabeth.

\- Tu sais Percy, tu avais raison, sourit-elle en admirant l'océan. Cette surprise était absolument géniale.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et vous souhaite une bonne année !**

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume (malheureusement), je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente que je vous ai fait subir et espère que ça a valu le coup. J'aimerais aussi profiter de cette note pour rappeler rapidement quelque chose : je ne suis pas une écrivaine professionnelle. Je sais que ça parait évident dit comme ça, mais je dois avouer avoir été un peu blessée par le dernier commentaire qu'on m'a laissé sur le dernier chapitre publié. Bien sûr, je comprends que vous soyez frustrés à cause du temps passé à attendre entre deux chapitres, et je vous assure que je fais mon possible, mais j'ai également des études, une famille, des amis, bref toute une vie à mener à côté. Je ne suis pas payée pour publier cette fanfiction, je vous partage ce que j'écris avec plaisir, mais ça reste pour le moment une passion et non un métier. Je suis plus qu'au fait du retard que j'accumule entre la publication de deux chapitres, et ça me frustre autant que vous, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'adapter à mon emploi du temps, ce qui freine grandement ma progression. Je voulais donc juste rappeler que mon retard n'est pas intentionnel et que je fais du mieux que je peux.**

 **Je profite également de cette publication pour remercier toutes les personnes qui continuent de me suivre et qui me soutiennent, vous arrivez à me donner l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer d'écrire et finir Plus que ça.**

 **J'ai vu que quelques personnes se demandaient ce que j'allais faire une fois cette fanfiction terminée, voici la réponse : je travaille toujours sur la structure du sequel, et je pense publier des OS entre la fin de Plus que ça et le début de la suite, histoire que vous ayez toujours quelque chose de moi à lire.**

 **Voilà, merci à ceux qui auront prit le temps de lire cette note assez longue, c'est tout pour le moment, je vous dis à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39**

Assise auprès de son avocat, Annabeth tenait à peine en place. Le procès se tenait depuis maintenant un peu plus de quatre heures, et le jury était sorti pour délibérer depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle tourna la tête pour sourire à sa mère. Elle avait dépêché son meilleur avocat pour elle, et avait pris sa journée pour venir la soutenir, tenant à être présente à ses côtés dans cette épreuve stressante.

Son père et Percy étaient également là de part et d'autre d'Athéna, attendant que le verdict tombe. Après de longues heures passées à raconter devant toute une assemblée ce qu'elle avait vécue, la jeune fille se sentait complètement vidée émotionnellement. Le pire dans tout ça avait été d'entendre Isabel nier les faits qu'on lui reprochait, clamant haut et fort qu'elle avait toujours tout fait pour qu'elle grandisse dans un milieu stable, qu'elle ne manque de rien.

L'ex belle-mère avait tout tenté pour s'en sortir, absolument tout.

En arrivant dans la salle, elle avait affiché une mine défaite, les épaules voûtées et la tête baissée, comme pour cacher ses pleurs. Après la présentation des faits par l'avocat d'Annabeth, lors de son passage à la barre, elle avait fait mine de ne pas comprendre, assurant l'aimer comme sa propre fille et l'avoir élevée comme son enfant. Voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle avait alors changé de stratégie, tentant de faire passer Annabeth pour folle. Il n'y avait jamais eu de traces, jamais personne n'avait rien entendu. Percy n'avait même pas eu besoin de témoigner pour contrer cet argument, l'avocat rappelant que la police elle-même avait constaté des coups et blessures lors de leur intervention.

De folle, Isabel tenta alors de faire passer Annabeth pour la plus violente d'elles deux. Elle inventa tout un tas de mensonges, déclarant que sa belle-fille la menaçait et la brutalisait, et que le jour où la police était intervenue, elle avait enfin trouvé le courage de se défendre, elle et ses enfants. D'après ce qu'elle disait, la jeune fille était un véritable monstre qui la faisait chanter, l'obligeant à faire absolument tout se qu'elle désirait sous peine de la frapper. Elle l'accusa même d'avoir menacé Bobby et Matthew à plusieurs reprises, quand elle comprit que cette approche était sans doute la plus crédible de toutes celles qu'elle avait essayé.

Pour tenter d'appuyer cette version, l'avocat de la défense avait appelé Percy à la barre, lui demandant de lui raconter ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il avait vu. Il lui avait ensuite demandé quelle était la nature de sa relation avec Annabeth, essayant de le faire passer pour un garçon amoureux qui aurait menti pour couvrir sa petite-amie. Le jeune homme avait eu beaucoup de mal à garder son calme à la barre, et sans l'intervention de l'avocat d'Annabeth, il aurait probablement craqué.

Les deux avocats avaient ensuite livré leurs plaidoyers chacun leur tour, l'avocat de la victime prenant la parole le premier, avant que celui de l'accusé ne ferme la discussion.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle soit reconnue coupable, affirma l'homme assis auprès d'Annabeth.

\- Et vous pensez qu'elle va avoir quoi comme peine ?

\- C'est un peu plus difficile à dire. C'est malheureux, mais les crimes de violence et maltraitance sur enfant sont punis de façon assez légère. En plus de ça, son casier est vide. Je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'elle aura une peine de prison ferme très longue, mais il est certain qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais vous approcher.

La blonde soupira, se tenant la tête entre les mains en comptant les secondes qui continuaient de s'écouler. Percy tendit la main vers elle, et elle se tourna pour la saisir, entrelaçant leurs doigts en lui souriant. Il avait les sourcils froncés, signe de son inquiétude, mais garda le silence, lui embrassant le dos de la main en voulant se montrer rassurant. Annabeth laissa son front reposer contre le sien, fermant les yeux en essayant de se détendre.

\- Combien de temps allons-nous attendre encore ? S'impatienta Athéna.

\- Ils ne devraient plus tarder d'après mon expérience. Lorsqu'on touche aux enfants, physiquement ou moralement, les gens sont plutôt unanimes et ne font pas preuve de clémence.

\- J'espère bien…

\- Je sais que c'est une épreuve pour les nerfs, mais tenez bon, justice sera faite.

Et ils n'eurent pas à attendre beaucoup plus longtemps. Un quart d'heure à peine après leur conversation, le juge et le jury revinrent se mettre en place. Tout le monde se leva dans la salle, et Annabeth sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors que le verdict s'apprêtait à être rendu. Ses paumes devinrent moites, et elle dut se faire violence pour garder la tête et le regard droit.

Un membre du jury transmit le verdict à un huissier, qui le fît passer au juge, lequel prit son temps pour le lire avant de se tourner vers l'assistance.

\- Le jury a délibéré. Concernant le chef d'accusation de maltraitance physique et psychologique, l'accusé est reconnue coupable. Compte tenu de la gravité des sévices infligées et de la durée de celles-ci, vous êtes condamnée à cinq ans de prison ferme, prenant effet dès votre sortie de ce tribunal.

Le juge frappa la fin du procès d'un coup sec de marteau, et Annabeth se tourna vers son avocat, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Celui-ci lui sourit en lui serrant la main avant de se tourner vers Athéna pour en faire de même. La jeune fille entendit quelqu'un l'appeler derrière elle, puis sentit son père l'enlacer.

\- C'est bon ma puce, tout est fini, je suis désolé que tu aies eu à vivre tout ça.

Il lui embrassa les joues avant de se redresser, allant remercier l'avocat. Sa mère s'approcha ensuite pour la prendre dans ses bras, passant la main dans ses cheveux en la berçant presque.

\- Merci, souffla Annabeth, merci pour tout.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire moins, sourit la brune. Je suis désolée qu'elle ne reste pas en prison plus longtemps.

\- C'est déjà très bien qu'elle fasse de la prison. Elle m'a volée plus d'années, mais je suis sûre qu'elle paiera cher là-bas.

C'était peut-être cruel de sa part d'être heureuse de savoir qu'Isabel allait vivre cinq ans en enfer, mais elle n'éprouvait aucune honte. Pas après tout ce que cette femme lui avait fait subir.

Athéna hocha de la tête, on ne peut plus d'accord avec sa fille, et cette dernière se dit qu'Isabel avait de la chance qu'elle soit passée par la voie juridique. Quelque chose lui disait que sa mère n'était pas femme à pardonner ou faire preuve de clémence, et si elle lui avait demandée que justice soit faite d'une façon plus définitive, elle aurait sans doute accédé à sa demande sans aucun remord.

La jeune fille chercha son petit-ami du regard mais ne le trouva pas dans la salle. En suivant l'avocat et ses parents vers la sortie, elle le trouva dans le couloir, le téléphone à la main alors qu'il annonçait sûrement la nouvelle à Sally. En la voyant arriver, il raccrocha et lui sourit, les yeux brillants.

\- J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit punie plus lourdement, souffla-t-il en l'amenant contre lui.

\- Ça me va.

\- C'est tout ce qui compte.

Le jeune homme essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la blonde, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle pleurait, mais son sourire en disait long sur son état d'esprit, ce qui fît plaisir à Percy. Ce dernier l'embrassa avant que ses parents ne reviennent près d'eux, mais il garda sa main dans la sienne quand ils sortirent du tribunal, rejoignant la berline d'Athéna. Ils s'installèrent à l'arrière, tandis que Frederick et Athéna discutaient à l'avant.

\- On va fêter ça comme il se doit, je vous invite tous au restaurant, sourit-elle en s'engageant sur la route.

La discussion se poursuivit sur un ton léger, le soulagement étant palpable dans tout l'habitacle du véhicule. La mère d'Annabeth échangea même quelques mots avec Percy en lui souriant, ce qui surprit la blonde. Toute cette bonne humeur lui faisait presque tourner la tête, ce qui se passait lui semblait irréel. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'en un an, elle allait se défaire de sa belle-mère, retrouver sa mère, renouer avec son père et trouver un petit-ami. Quelque chose de nouveau l'attendait maintenant, ce qui l'effrayait un petit peu, mais l'excitait aussi.

L'esprit occupé à imaginer le futur qui l'attendait, Annabeth mis quelques temps à revenir à l'instant présent quand Percy pressa doucement sa main dans la sienne. Tournant la tête vers lui, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui parlait, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui disait, et fronça les sourcils en tentant de se concentrer.

\- Pardon ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de répéter, son amusement transparaissant dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien. Tu n'as rien dit depuis qu'on est sortis du tribunal, j'avais peur que tu sois en état de choc.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais très bien. Je réfléchissais juste à ce à quoi pourrait ressembler le futur.

\- Et ça ressemblait à quoi ?

\- A quelque chose de vraiment agréable, sourit-elle en se laissant aller contre son épaule.

Elle s'imagina à la fac, à assister à des cours d'architecture dans de grands amphithéâtres, à toutes les sorties qu'elle pourrait faire avec ses amis ou en tête-à-tête avec Percy, aux moments qu'elle pourrait passer avec sa famille, sa mère, son père, ses frères. Elle alla même plus loin, s'imaginant diplômée, emménageant avec Percy dans leur premier appartement, trouvant sa place dans un cabinet, ou en créant le sien. L'avenir semblait tellement radieux à présent, elle l'attendait avec impatience.

La voiture se gara sur le parking, et Percy fît le tour pour lui ouvrir la portière, lui tenant la porte du restaurant et lui tirant la chaise quand ils s'installèrent, le tout sous le regard appréciateur d'Athéna. Ces deux-là échangèrent davantage lors du repas, la mère de la jeune fille s'intéressant à son petit-ami.

\- Annabeth m'a dit que tu souhaitais faire des études de biologie marine ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'on leur servait leurs assiettes.

\- Tout à fait, j'ai visité plusieurs campus pour sélectionner les universités auxquelles j'ai envoyé mon dossier scolaire.

\- Tu as déjà eu des réponses ?

Le jeune homme sourit en regardant Annabeth du coin de l'œil, celle-ci tendant l'oreille, se posant la même question.

\- Je suis accepté en Californie, c'était mon premier choix.

\- Félicitations, sourit Athéna.

\- C'est super Percy !

Le jeune homme homme sourit alors qu'Annabeth l'embrassait sur la joue, heureux de pouvoir enfin partager la bonne nouvelle avec elle. Il avait reçu le dossier d'inscription pour l'université de Santa Barbara la veille, mais avait préféré garder ça pour lui tant que le procès n'était pas passé.

\- Et toi ? Tu as reçu combien de dossiers pour le moment ?

\- Le MIT et Harvard m'ont envoyé leurs formulaires, mais j'attends de voir si Columbia va m'envoyer quelque chose avant de répondre.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils vont t'envoyer leur dossier, fît Frederick.

La blonde lui sourit alors que Percy la couvait d'un regard plein de fierté qui n'échappa pas à sa mère.

La conversation glissa vers leurs études, et surtout vers les examens, dont le début aurait lieu le lendemain. Maintenant que le procès était passé, Annabeth se sentait beaucoup plus sereine pour aborder ce qui serait la clôture de ses années lycée. Percy semblait presque aussi détendu qu'elle, mais sa jambe tressautante et ses épaules crispées trahissaient son stress. Le plus discrètement possible, la jeune fille glissa sa main sous la table pour la poser sur son genou, essayant de le calmer. Il la remercia du regard en posant sa main sur la sienne, finissant son repas en contrôlant sa respiration.

Sur la route du retour, l'ambiance était conviviale dans la voiture, tout le monde étant encore sous le coup de la condamnation d'Isabel. Il leur faudrait sûrement un moment avant qu'ils ne redescendent de leur petit nuage.

\- Encore merci pour le déjeuner, fît Percy en descendant une fois arrivé devant chez lui.

\- De rien, et bon courage pour les examens, répondit Athéna.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête, rejoint par Annabeth qui se glissa à ses côtés.

\- Tu ne rentres pas avec nous ? Lui demanda son père.

\- Je veux annoncer la nouvelle à Sally et Paul de vive voix.

\- D'accord, mais ne rentre pas trop tard, il faut que tu te reposes.

Annabeth acquiesça avant de les laisser partir, et le couple remonta l'escalier de l'immeuble jusqu'à l'appartement, passant le pas de la porte avec le sourire aux lèvres. Percy la laissa entrer dans le salon en première, et les parents du jeune homme se levèrent du canapé, attendant qu'elle s'approche en lui souriant. La jeune fille se jeta quasiment dans les bras de Sally, son sourire lui donnant des crampes aux joues.

\- C'est fini ma belle, lui souffla-t-elle en lui frottant le dos, la voix secouée par un trémolo.

Paul lui sourit une fois qu'elles se détachèrent et la prit brièvement dans ses bras, une première pour eux. Sally essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue avant de la reprendre dans ses bras, heureuse pour elle.

\- Et comment vont tes parents ? Et tes petits frères ? S'enquit-elle en faisant signe à la jeune fille de s'installer.

\- Tout le monde va bien. Mon père et ma mère apprennent petit à petit à refaire connaissance, et Bobby et Matthew se font progressivement à leur nouveau quotidien.

Percy s'assit à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, la laissant se caler contre lui en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux. Leur odeur citronné ne manquait jamais de le faire sourire.

\- Contente de l'entendre, les choses devraient beaucoup mieux se passer chez toi maintenant.

\- Je crois qu'on peut le dire oui, sourit Annabeth.

Paul déposa un plateau plein de tasses de café sur la table-basse et les tendit à tout le monde, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en portant la sienne à ses lèvres.

\- Et tout ça ne t'as pas trop perturbé pour tes révisions ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est plutôt l'inverse en fait. J'ai toujours utilisé les cours comme un échappatoire, et me concentrer sur ça m'a aidée à ne pas trop penser à ce qui pouvait se passer à côté. Et puis Percy était toujours là dès qu'une crise d'angoisse menaçait d'apparaître.

Le concerné sourit en serrant les doigts de la blonde entre les siens, et elle posa sa tête contre le creux de son épaule, sous le regard bienveillant de ses parents.

Personne ne s'attarda trop sur le sujet des examens, conscient de leur imminence. Au lieu de ça, ils discutèrent d'un peu tout, de l'été qui n'attendait plus qu'eux, de la maison d'édition qui avait répondu favorablement à Sally, de la moto de Percy qui n'en finissait pas d'inquiéter sa mère ou de l'avancée des projets de maquette d'Annabeth avec la sienne.

Quand le jeune homme la déposa devant chez elle, il resta quelques minutes sous le perron à ses côtés, assis sur la balustrade en bois près de la porte. Il ne se dirent rien pendant ce laps de temps, restant l'un avec l'autre à observer les étoiles avant que Percy ne lui embrasse le front et ne l'aide à descendre de leur poste d'observation, la laissant aller se reposer en vue de la journée qui les attendait le lendemain.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir, balbutia Piper en trépignant dans le couloir.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint, Annabeth s'efforçait de la rassurer, mais son amie semblait plus stressée que jamais. Les poches sous ses yeux attestaient du stress qu'elle ressentait et de la courte nuit qu'elle avait passé avant de se rendre au lycée pour les examens.

\- Ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration, tu vas y arriver.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête complètement vide, je crois que j'ai oublié tout les cours de l'année.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, tout va te revenir dès que tu auras la feuille sous les yeux, tenta une nouvelle fois Annabeth.

La brune prit une inspiration saccadée, et le surveillant assigné à leur salle les fit rentrer, leur expliquant les modalités de l'épreuve, leur donnant quelques consignes de dernière minute avant de leur souhaiter bonne chance et de distribuer les sujets.

A son signe, Annabeth retourna la feuille, respira un bon coup, et se lança dans le sujet.

Le trois jours qui suivirent ressemblèrent plus ou moins au premier jour d'épreuve. Il régnait une ambiance toute spéciale dans l'établissement, tout le monde étant alternativement anxieux, heureux, soulagé, stressé, paniqué, euphorique ou dubitatif selon les matières et les sujets qui tombaient les uns derrière les autres. Le groupe se retrouvait toujours à la fin de chaque épreuve pour partager leurs ressentis sur leurs épreuves, comparant leurs réponses sur leurs matières en commun, expliquant leurs exercices quant il s'agissait de spécialité ou option. Ces moments étaient très précieux pour tout le monde, leur permettant de relâcher la pression et de rire un peu entre amis avant de retourner s'asseoir plusieurs heures d'affilée à réfléchir sur une matière, un texte ou un ensemble de graphiques et de calculs.

Le dernier jour était consacré à l'une des épreuves possédant le plus gros coefficient, peu importe les cours de spécialisation choisis pour compléter les emplois du temps : la littérature.

Annabeth attendit Percy avec le reste du groupe, car il possédait un tiers temps sur cette épreuve, et lui sourit quand il apparut à la sortie d'un couloir, son sac à dos balancé sur une épaule, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, signe qu'il avait été nerveux durant l'épreuve.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le jeune homme lui prit la main avec un petit sourire, lui tendant ses brouillons de l'autre en soupirant.

\- J'ai rendu une copie avec une introduction, un développement et une conclusion, c'est déjà ça.

La blonde lu rapidement les notes griffonnées et retrouva les grandes idées qu'elle avait elle-même développé dans son commentaire, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu t'en es plus que bien sorti, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Vous savez quoi, lança Léo en sautant du banc sur lequel il était installé depuis la fin de l'épreuve, je propose qu'on arrête de parler des examens à partir de maintenant et qu'on profite de nos vacances plus que méritées !

\- Je vote pour !

\- Pareil ! Approuva Travis.

\- Qui est partant pour aller traîner en terrasse d'un café ?

La proposition fut acceptée par tout le monde sans exception, et c'est dans la joie que tout le monde sortit du hall du lycée, descendant vers le parking pour se mettre en route. Le groupe s'autorisa enfin à relâcher totalement la pression accumulée, riant sans retenu malgré les regards des autres clients, se chamaillant et bousculant la table, manquant de renverser leurs verres.

La sortie en terrasse se transforma en soirée, Léo les entraînant dans un laser game du coin. Une fois les équipes faites, la troupe se dispersa dans la salle obscure et attendit que leurs gilets et armes s'activent pour partir à l'attaque les uns des autres.

La partie battait son plein, tout le monde se faufilant entre les parois pour échapper aux tirs adverses, cherchant à rejoindre le pont le plus haut de la salle pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue. Annabeth brillait à ce petit jeu, passant entre ses amis sans qu'ils ne la remarquent, la découvrant une fois touché. Cependant, Percy constituait un adversaire de taille, et chaque fois que l'un réussissait à toucher l'autre et s'enfuyait rapidement, la riposte rééquilibrait les comptes.

Alors que la fin de la partie approchait, les deux tourtereaux manquèrent de se rentrer dedans, arrivant à pas rapide dans l'angle du fond de la salle.

\- On dirait bien que je vais t'avoir Chase, sourit Percy en braquant son laser vers elle.

Annabeth esquiva avec agilité, reculant et passant dernière une palissade avant de réapparaître de l'autre côté, poussant le jeune homme contre le mur avant de l'attirer à elle par le devant de son gilet, l'embrassant sans retenue.

Pris de court, Percy répondit avec enthousiasme, oubliant momentanément la partie. La blonde recula bien trop vite à son goût, et échappa à sa prise quand il tenta de la ramener contre lui, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, celles-ci étant légèrement gonflées à cause du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Et sans prévenir, elle braqua son laser sur lui et tira.

\- Je t'ai eu Jackson, murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de disparaître de son champs de vision.

La partie se termina juste après ça, et tout le monde se rua vers le tableau des scores. Annabeth était loin devant sans surprise, mais Percy, Léo et Jason, qui les avait rejoint au café, n'étaient pas loin derrière.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait une tireuse d'élite dans le groupe ! S'exclama Connor.

\- Je ne peux pas dévoiler tout mon jeu d'un coup, ce ne serait pas drôle.

Percy ne dit rien, mais son petit air renfrogné fit rire tout le monde. Annabeth passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur la joue, le regard pétillant de malice alors qu'il continuait de bouder. Quand on lui demanda pourquoi il faisait cette tête, le jeune homme détourna le regard, et ses joues rosirent. Les garçons se mirent à le charrier alors que le groupe marchait tranquillement dans les rues de New-York, et après avoir mangé une pizza tous ensemble, chacun rentra chez soi, profitant de l'accalmie avant que les résultats ne tombent.

Les dix jours d'attente parurent à la fois très long et trop court pour Percy, qui n'avait pas vraiment su comment s'occuper sans penser aux résultats. La plupart du temps il était resté avec Annabeth, allant se promener en profitant des beaux jours, et quand ils n'étaient pas tout les deux, ils étaient réunis avec leur cercle d'amis au skate park ou chez l'un d'eux. Même si tout le monde souriait et rigolait, le petit groupe était tout de même stressé, et personne n'était totalement détendu. L'idée d'avoir raté et de devoir redoubler pour obtenir son diplôme alors que les autres partiraient en études supérieures planait dans chacun de leurs esprits, et Percy plus que quiconque angoissait.

Annabeth avait passé ces dix jours à le rassurer, lui disant qu'elle était persuadée qu'il allait obtenir son diplôme et qu'il pourrait aller étudier en Californie à l'automne, mais il était moins certain de sa réussite qu'elle.

Il avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit, sachant que les résultats allaient enfin être donnés le lendemain matin, et en descendant pour déjeuner, il s'était traîné jusqu'à la cuisine, l'angoisse pesant sur son estomac à tel point qu'il avait eu bien du mal à avaler quoi que ce soit.

Le jeune homme regarda son portable en mâchant un morceau de pain sans envie, relisant encore une fois le message de l'administration confirmant l'arrivée des notes ce matin, et il poussa un long soupir, sentant sa jambe tressauter sous la table.

\- Allez dépêche-toi Percy, c'est le grand jour ! Fit Sally en débarrassant son assiette du petit-déjeuner.

\- Et si j'ai échoué ? Si tout le monde a réussi sauf moi ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je suis sûre que tu vas décrocher ton diplôme haut la main. Maintenant va prendre une douche et t'habiller, histoire qu'on ne soit pas en retard au lycée.

Le fait de savoir que ses parents, en plus de tout ses amis, seraient là augmenta son stress, et il eut presque des sueurs froides en s'imaginant arriver devant les fiches de résultats sans voir son nom.

\- Allez file ! Insista sa mère.

Percy monta péniblement les marches, se préparant en tentant de gérer la montée de stress qu'il avait, puis prit la route pour le lycée, sa mère à ses côtés. Paul était déjà sur place pour aider à l'organisation de la cérémonie de la remise de diplôme qui suivrait l'annonce des résultats, et savoir que son beau-père savait déjà s'il avait ou non réussi les examens l'angoissa.

Le parking était bondé, accueillant avec peine tout les étudiants de dernière année en plus de leurs familles, tout le monde s'amassant près de l'escalier, les plus pressés se tenant près des grilles au sommet de ce dernier.

En jouant un petit peu des coudes, la mère et le fils rejoignirent la petite troupe en haut des marches, le stress et l'excitation continuant de monter sous l'effet de groupe. Ce fut l'occasion pour Sally de rencontrer Athéna et de faire un peu connaissance, les adultes restant légèrement en retrait. Malgré le manque d'espace, Percy réussit à se glisser auprès de ses amis et regarda rapidement l'heure, comptant les minutes qu'il leur restait à attendre avant l'ouverture des grilles.

\- Vivement que tout ça soit fini et qu'on soient en vacances, soupira Hazel en serrant la main de Frank dans la sienne.

\- Tu m'étonnes, j'en peux plus du lycée, surenchérit Léo.

\- On sait tous que ça va te manquer de plus pouvoir nous faire tes blagues.

\- Dis plutôt que mes blagues vont te manquer quand tu seras à la fac McLean !

Alors que Piper et Léo commençaient à se chamailler, Annabeth donna un petit coup d'épaule à Percy en lui souriant, le sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

\- Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu dis ça, mais on en sait rien pour le moment, objecta-t-il.

\- Allez Percy, je croyais que tu étais le plus optimiste de nous deux !

Faisant la moue, il leva le bras dans une invitation, et la jeune fille se glissa sous son épaule, lui entourant la taille en voulant lui montrer son soutien au mieux. Tenir Annabeth contre lui lui permit de rester plus ou moins calme, même si la pression continuait de monter à mesure que le temps passait.

Quand des membres de l'administration s'approchèrent pour se préparer à l'annonce des résultats, tout le monde se fit plus silencieux, le stress ayant gagné les adolescents. Ils durent patienter encore un moment, puis les grilles s'ouvrirent enfin. La quasi-totalité du groupe se mit à courir vers le hall, voulant être les premiers à voir les résultats. Prit dans la foule, Percy tînt fermement la main d'Annabeth, laissant ceux qui voulaient courir faire, marchant vers les portes du bâtiment en retenant son souffle. Les premiers cris de joie se firent entendre, et le cœur du jeune homme fît un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque les feuilles de résultats furent enfin en vue. Leurs noms de famille n'étant pas très éloignés, il put garder Annabeth près de lui alors qu'ils cherchaient chacun leurs noms.

Quand Percy trouva enfin son nom avec la mention « admis », tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé jusqu'ici s'évapora, et un sentiment de bonheur l'envahi. Il tourna la tête vers Annabeth au moment où cette dernière faisait de même, les yeux brillants de fierté. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour savoir que chacun avait réussi, et il la prit dans ses bras en souriant, la soulevant en la faisant tournoyer.

\- Je suis major de promotion ! J'ai réussi ! Fît-elle alors qu'il la reposait enfin au sol.

\- Je savais que tu y arriverais, tu es la meilleure, répondit Percy avant de l'embrasser.

Tout autour d'eux, leurs amis se sautait dans les bras les uns des autres, criant et riant de joie. Le couple les rejoint rapidement, le groupe fêtant la réussite de tous sans exception avant de ressortir du hall pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à leurs parents.

En les voyant arriver tout sourire, les parents comprirent que tout le monde avait réussi, et ils leur ouvrirent grand les bras. Percy et Léo soulevèrent leurs mères dans les airs, tandis qu'Athéna serrait Annabeth contre elle, déposant un baiser sur son front avant de laisser Frederick l'enlacer.

\- J'ai réussi maman ! Éclata Percy en la reposant au sol, je suis diplômé, tout le monde a réussi et Annabeth est major de promo !

Un peu plus loin à l'écart de la foule, caché derrière une paire de lunettes et une casquette, le père de Piper avait fait le déplacement, interrompant un tournage en Europe pour assister à ce jour particulier. Jason était avec lui, souriant en voyant la jeune fille arriver en courant vers eux, et quand celle-ci se rendit compte que son père avait fait le déplacement, un torrent de larmes se déversa sur ses joues. L'homme lui ouvrit grand les bras et lui embrassa le front en la berçant, la félicitant alors qu'elle riait et pleurait en même temps.

Tout les parents de leurs amis félicitaient leurs enfants autour, et après avoir embrassé son fils, Sally se tourna vers Annabeth et sa famille, attendant en souriant qu'elle se retourne pour la prendre dans ses bras et la féliciter chaleureusement. Dans l'euphorie du moment, Athéna serra même la main de Percy en lui souriant, ce qui surprit ce dernier. Frederick en fit de même, et Paul sortit de nul part pour féliciter la bande d'adolescents. La troupe l'attaqua quasiment, l'encerclant et lui sautant dessus en criant de joie, lui demandant depuis quand il savait que tout le monde avait réussi. L'homme se contenta de rire avant de prendre son beau-fils dans ses bras, lui tapotant le dos en le félicitant avant d'annoncer à tout ceux qui avaient réussi que les professeurs les attendaient dans le hall du premier étage pour récupérer leur costumes de cérémonie.

Tandis que les élèves se ruaient vers le bâtiment, les parents furent invités à se diriger vers la pelouse du stade du lycée pour prendre place sur les rangées de chaises installées plus tôt. Les choses étaient cependant plus organisées ici que dans le hall du premier étage, où tout le monde se bousculait, se saluait, se félicitait, se prenait dans les bras. L'ambiance était effervescente dans le lycée, personne n'arrivant ou ne voulant se canaliser, et les professeurs avaient bien du mal à gérer tout ce petit monde.

\- Avancez par ici s'il vous plaît ! Demanda l'un d'eux en agitant des listes au-dessus de sa tête. Tout les noms d dans la file de gauche, L à V au milieu et le reste à droite ! Préparez votre pièce d'identité pour qu'on puisse gagner du temps !

Malgré le tumulte, les adolescents finirent par former des files à peu près correctes, continuant leurs conversations en s'agitant et se bousculant un peu. En récupérant leur relevé de notes, les élèves récupéraient en même temps leurs robes de cérémonie pour la remise des diplômes ainsi que leurs couvre-chef, certains récupérant au même moment des insignes ou autres distinctions pour leur parcours scolaire et leurs résultats.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît, est-ce que quelqu'un sait qui est major de promotion ? L'information ne nous a pas été communiquée.

\- Annabeth ! Crièrent en cœur l'ensemble de ses amis, la pointant du doigt en souriant.

La secrétaire qui avait posé la question sourit et fit un geste à la jeune fille pour qu'elle s'avance vers la table. S'exécutant, Annabeth ne put cacher son sourire alors que ses amis l'applaudissaient et sifflaient.

\- Voilà vos résultat, fit la femme en lui tendant son relevé, et voilà votre écharpe de major, félicitations pour tout.

La blonde acquiesça en signe de remerciement et prit la feuille et l'écharpe ainsi que sa robe, allant sur le côté en attendant que tout le monde en ait fini avec la paperasse.

\- C'est la classe ! Lança Léo en la rejoignant, s'observant sous toutes les coutures avec sa robe enfilée.

\- Tu m'étonne, qui aurait cru qu'on allait être diplômés du premier coup ? Renchérit Travis.

Piper et Hazel ne tardèrent pas à arriver à leur tour, la première arborant une écharpe colorée signifiant qu'elle était deuxième de la promotion. Percy les rejoint quelques instants après, et le groupe finit par se diriger vers la sortie du lycée, marchant lentement dans les couloirs, prenant conscience qu'ils y venaient pour la dernière fois en tant qu'élèves. Tout le monde sortit du hall principal et traversa la cour, regardant le stade couvert de chaises faisant face à une scène montée pour l'occasion.

Arrivés sur place, les adolescents s'empressèrent de se trouver des places assises du côté réservé au élèves, et la cérémonie commença une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Après le discours du proviseur, Paul, choisi parmi les professeurs par le vote des élèves, s'avança près du pupitre pour la remise du diplôme.

\- C'est un plaisir pour moi d'appeler la major de promotion de cette année, une élève tenace et appliquée dans son travail, prête à aider ses camarades, et qui j'en suis sûr ira très loin. Mesdames et messieurs, je vous invite à vous lever pour féliciter avec moi mademoiselle Annabeth Chase !

Tout le monde commença à applaudir, et la jeune fille se leva sous les cris de ses amis, les joues en feu et le sourire aux lèvres. Percy pressa sa main dans la sienne avant de la laisser avancer, son regard exprimant toute la fierté qu'il ressentait.

Les applaudissements s'intensifièrent alors qu'elle montait les marches menant à l'estrade, et en regardant vers la foule, elle s'attarda sur ses parents, gravant cet instant dans sa mémoire. Paul l'attendait à quelques pas, son diplôme dans la main, une médaille en plus attendant d'être attachée à sa robe. S'arrêtant au niveau du pupitre, Annabeth accepta avec joie la médaille qu'on lui épingla, ainsi que l'accolade de son professeur, récupérant son diplôme avec un sentiment de travail accompli.

La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers la foule, levant le bras avec fierté, savourant l'instant de gloire personnel. Elle s'installa ensuite à la place d'honneur, un peu en retrait du pupitre, et Paul reprit sa liste, appelant ensuite Piper. Elle reçut la même ovation qu'Annabeth, et une fois son diplôme en main, elle se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, fêtant ses résultats avec elle, restant ensuite à ses côtés.

Les noms défilèrent, les élèves montant un par un sur l'estrade pour récupérer le précieux papier avant de redescendre pour retourner parmi leurs camarades. Quand vînt le tour de Percy, toute la promo devînt hystérique, le bousculant alors qu'il tentait d'atteindre l'estrade, un sourire lui barrant le visage.

C'est avec une joie toute particulière que Paul lui épingla une médaille du mérite pour ses efforts scolaires et ses résultats finaux, ainsi qu'une autre pour ses exploits sportifs dans l'équipe de hand du lycée. Après avoir pris son beau-père dans ses bras et avoir salué la foule, le jeune homme se tourna vers Annabeth, debout sur le côté, l'applaudissant en lui souriant. Prit dans l'euphorie générale, il avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant en la tenant contre lui devant tout le monde. La blonde le laissa faire en souriant contre ses lèvres, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque sous une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement.

\- Je suis fière de toi, souffla-t-elle en s'écartant.

\- Je suis fier de nous, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner, redescendant de l'estrade pour que la cérémonie puisse reprendre son cours.

A chaque fois qu'un de leurs amis passait, Annabeth et Piper le félicitait, attendant qu'il aient reçu son diplôme pour les prendre dans leurs bras. Quand Paul en eut terminé avec la liste d'élèves, ils posèrent pour les photos officielles avant de rejoindre leurs familles et amis. Une séance de photos débuta, tout le monde voulant un maximum de souvenirs de cette journée. Le groupe posa ensemble, puis par groupes de filles et de garçons, Piper insistant pour avoir une photo avec chacun de ses deux meilleurs amis et une autre d'eux trois. Percy et Annabeth firent ensuite quelques photos avec les membres de leurs familles, et enfin tout les deux, profitant de leur journée au maximum.

\- Maintenant que la cérémonie est passée, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous ! Fit Piper, manquant de les faire trébucher en leur sautant quasiment dessus.

\- Et quelle est cette grande nouvelle ? S'enquit Annabeth.

\- Préparez vos valises, parce que je vous embarque avec moi pour des vacances de folie à quatre !

\- Quoi ? Mais où ? Et quand ?

\- Destination surprise, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous aurez besoin de vos maillots de bain.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelques part, fit la jeune fille en se tournant vers Percy.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on part Mclean ?

\- Demain matin.

Le couple échangea un regard, laissant la surprise passer avec d'acquiescer. Après tout, des vacances entre amis loin de tout leur ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Super ! S'exclama Piper en joignant les mains devant elle. On va pouvoir organiser des sorties entre couples, essayer pleins de nouvelles choses dans des tas d'endroits, ça va être absolument génial !

\- J'en conclu donc que Jason sera de la partie ?

\- Évidemment, je n'allais pas partir sans lui.

L'intéressé les rejoignit et mima la position de Percy, déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa petite-amie.

\- Alors, ils viennent avec nous ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je leur avais laissé le choix, rit Piper.

\- Je m'en doute, tout comme je me doute que tu ne leur as pas dit où on allait ?

\- Et tu n'as pas intérêt à vendre la mèche !

\- Promis, répondit immédiatement le blond avant l'embrasser pour tenter de la calmer.

Le quatuor discuta encore un petit peu près du parking qui se vidait à mesure que les familles partaient célébrer les diplômés chez eux. Avant d'en faire de même, Léo alpagua Piper.

\- McLean, on fait toujours la fête chez toi ce soir ?

\- Absolument, n'oublie pas la sono, comme d'habitude !

\- Ça marche !

Et aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le jeune homme disparut dans la foule, rejoignant sa mère pour aller déjeuner. Une fois les derniers détails réglés pour la fête de promotion, le temps fut venu pour tous de se séparer. Chacun profita des moments passés avec leurs proches, tournant définitivement la page du lycée, prêt pour la prochaine étape.

Ce soir-là, tout le monde dansa, chanta, rit. Le groupe d'amis passa chaque seconde qui leur était donnée à s'amuser ensemble, sachant que d'ici peu les occasions se feraient moins nombreuses pour eux de se retrouver et de passer du temps tous regroupés.

La fête dura jusque tard dans la nuit, voire tôt le matin, et quand Piper récupéra Annabeth et Percy chez le jeune homme pour le départ en vacances, le couple eut bien du mal à émerger.

\- Allez, l'avion nous attend ! Fît la brune en piétinant d'impatience dans le salon de l'appartement alors que ses amis descendaient leurs valises.

\- Comment fait-elle pour avoir autant d'énergie avec si peu de sommeil ? Grommela Annabeth, dont les yeux peinaient à rester ouverts.

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé son secret, mais je te le dirai si j'y arrive un jour…

Leur amie se contenta de sourire, remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur le sommet de sa tête pour profiter plus pleinement du spectacle de ses deux amis se traînant dans le salon pour enfiler leurs chaussures. Presque poussés hors de l'appartement par Piper, Annabeth et Percy chargèrent leurs bagages dans le coffre de la berline et s'installèrent à l'arrière, tentant de dormir un petit peu le temps d'arriver à l'aéroport. Malheureusement pour eux, la conductrice ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et elle alluma la radio à fond dans l'habitacle, riant en les voyant tenter de se boucher les oreilles avec leurs vestes.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient devant le panneau d'affichage des départs, tout le monde avait les yeux ouvert et l'esprit plus alerte. La fatigue ayant disparue pour le moment, Annabeth croisa les bras et regarda Piper, tentant de lire la destination sur les billets qu'elle tenait.

\- Je pense que tu peux leur dire où on va maintenant, sourit Jason en voyant la tentative de la blonde, de toute façon on va bientôt embarquer.

\- Je ne sais pas… Feignit d'hésiter sa petite-amie.

\- Après ce que tu nous as fait subir dans la voiture, ce serait plutôt sympa.

\- Comme si je vous avais torturé…

\- Quand je te réveillerai à coup de musique pop au volume maximum on verra comment tu qualifieras la chose, contra Annabeth.

\- D'accord, d'accord, concéda Piper.

La jeune fille se tut et marqua une pause pour ajouter un peu de tension et faire monter l'excitation chez ses amis avant de sourire, leur tendant leurs billets.

\- C'est parti pour deux mois aux Caraïbes les amis !

Le couple resta sans voix, sous le choc. Leur amie éclata de rire devant leurs mines médusées, et accueillit Annabeth dans ses bras avec joie.

\- C'est absolument génial, merci beaucoup, vraiment, fit la blonde en la serrant contre elle.

\- Avec plaisir Chase, tu mérites bien quelques semaines sur une plage de sable blanc fin et d'eau turquoise.

Percy fit tourner sa casquette sur son front avant de la prendre dans ses bras à son tour, la remerciant en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Bon aller on va arrêter les câlins pour le moment, il est temps d'embarquer !

La nouvelle calma tout de suite Percy, dont le sourire disparu, ce qui amusa beaucoup le trio. Une fois le portique de sécurité passé, tout le monde déposa ses bagages et grimpa dans l'avion. Jason et Piper étaient situés d'un côté de l'allée, Annabeth et Percy de l'autre. Malgré les tentatives de sa petite-amie, le jeune homme gesticula nerveusement à l'annonce du départ. Essayant de ne pas rire, elle lui tînt la main lors du décollage, le tout sous le regard de Piper qui filmait tout.

Heureusement pour lui, le vol ne dura pas très longtemps, et ils eurent vite fait d'atterrir aux Caraïbes. Percy sauta pratiquement de son siège, posant le pied à terre avec un soupir de soulagement.

\- Rien ne vaut la terre ferme, lança-t-il en récupérant sa valise.

\- On est restés dans l'avion tout juste deux heures ! Rit Piper.

\- C'était deux heures de trop !

Annabeth lui embrassa la joue, mais elle ne réussit pas à contrôler son rire et le jeune homme fît mine d'être vexé, partant tout seul devant.

\- Attend nous ! S'exclama la brune entre deux rires.

\- Je ne resterai pas avec vous alors que vous riez de ma phobie !

\- Mais le taxi est de l'autre côté !

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité alors que Percy faisait volte-face et passait entre le trio pour se diriger vers la sortie sans un regard pour eux. Malgré tout, il dut les attendre une fois dehors, et personne ne résista à une dernière blague avant de monter en voiture.

\- Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, on va reprendre l'avion plusieurs fois cet été, l'informa Piper en prenant place à l'avant tandis que les trois autres s'attachaient à l'arrière.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

La douleur dans la question du brun arracha un autre rire à sa meilleure amie, qui peina à se calmer.

\- Tu verras le moment venu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as quelques jours pour te remettre de ce vol avant le prochain.

Percy laissa sa tête aller contre le repose-tête en fermant les yeux, espérant qu'il passerait plus de temps dans l'eau que dans le ciel pendant les vacances. Annabeth commença à parler de la mer et de tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire comme activité, à commencer par se baigner et aller observer les bancs de poissons sous l'eau, ce qui égaya tout de suite le jeune homme. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de faire de la plongée dans les Caraïbes, et son sourire ne le quitta pas durant tout le trajet jusqu'au port quand Piper lui assura que c'était au programme.

Une fois les bagages chargés sur le bateau, le quatuor grimpa à bord, Percy en tête pour aider les autres. Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise ici que le matin-même, au contraire de Jason, qui semblait pâlir à vue d'œil.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un a le mal de mer, fît Percy sans cacher son amusement.

\- Ah d'accord, je vois que la solidarité masculine n'existe pas, grommela le blond.

\- Parce que tu as montré une très grande solidarité quand on était dans l'avion peut-être ?

Les filles quant à elles ne semblaient affectées ni par l'avion ni par le bateau, ce que Jason et Percy trouvèrent très injuste et ce qui fit particulièrement rire les intéressées. A mi-chemin, Piper tendit un seau à son petit-ami, pensant qu'il allait vraiment vomir, mais il tînt bon et garda le regard fixé devant lui, se concentrant pour ne pas régurgiter son petit-déjeuner à chaque secousse.

Il fallut un petit quart d'heure de navette pour le groupe afin d'atteindre la villa des McLean sur une île privée, et Jason se jeta quasiment sur le ponton, prenant un instant avant d'aider les autres à le rejoindre.

\- Bienvenus à la maison pour cet été ! S'exclama Piper en levant les mains en l'air, sautant quasiment de joie.

Traînant leurs valises, tout le monde suivit la maîtresse des lieux, stupéfaits devant la taille de la villa et des installations annexes. Une douche était présente entre le rivage et la terrasse en face de la mer, ainsi qu'un filet de volley-ball et plusieurs transats à l'ombre de grands palmiers. Il leur restait bien d'autres choses à découvrir sur la plage, mais pour le moment, le groupe passa la porte d'entrée de la villa, la beauté du lieu leur coupant le souffle. Tout était à la fois très luxueux et simple d'aspect, dans un mélange de bois et crème avec quelques touches turquoise faisant écho à l'environnement.

\- Faîtes le tour et choisissez votre chambre, lança Piper à ses deux meilleurs amis, je vais voir si tout fonctionne dans le reste de la maison.

Percy et Annabeth avancèrent un peu au hasard, la jeune fille ouvrant la première porte qui se présenta à eux. Elle resta bouche bée devant la taille de la chambre, qui avait des allures de suite d'hôtel étoilé. Le lit, installé contre un paravent en bois flotté séparant l'espace chambre de l'espace salle de bain, pouvait accueillir au moins quatre adultes, et l'odeur des draps fraîchement lavés lui parvînt grâce à une légère brise depuis la baie vitrée ouverte.

La blonde en était toujours à l'étape de la découverte des lieux quand une paire de bras la souleva de sol. Surprise, elle agrippa les mains de Percy alors qu'il se jetait sur le lit en riant, la gardant contre lui en atterrissant sur le matelas. En se tortillant, Annabeth réussit à se retourner pour lui faire face, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses yeux briller de joie.

\- Ça va être des vacances géniales, murmura-t-il en passant une de ses mains sur sa joue.

\- Absolument parfaites, répondit-elle avant de se pencher sur sa bouche.

Le jeune homme répondit à son baiser en passant la main dans ses cheveux quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge au niveau de la porte.

\- Vous pourriez au moins attendre ce soir, grommela Piper en croisant les bras alors qu'Annabeth tournait la tête vers elle, ne se détachant pas du brun pour autant.

\- Toujours là quand il ne faut pas McLean, rit Percy.

\- Désolée d'avoir interrompu… peu importe ce que vous faisiez ou alliez faire, mais j'allais vous proposer d'enfiler vos maillots de bain pour aller profiter de la plage.

\- Laisse-nous le temps de nous changer et on arrive, répondit Annabeth en se redressant, au mécontentement de Percy.

La brune acquiesça avant de repartir, et le couple ne traîna pas pour se changer, rejoignant Piper et Jason qui étaient déjà installés sur les transats dehors.

\- Qui vient se baigner ? Lança Percy en jetant sa serviette sur un transat.

\- Le dernier à l'eau prépare le dîner !

Piper eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que tout le monde courait vers les vagues dans des éclats de rire, se ruant dans l'eau pour éviter d'avoir à cuisiner.

Cette course fut le point de départ de deux mois de vacances où chaque jour était meilleur que le précédent. La vie dans les Caraïbes étaient tellement paisible pour le quatuor qui passait la plupart de ses journées à bronzer, chahuter, se baigner, quand ils ne partaient pas se promener sur l'île. Personne n'eut le temps de s'ennuyer avec le nombre d'activités possible, et le temps s'égraina à une vitesse folle.

Pour l'anniversaire d'Annabeth, tout le monde grimpa dans un avion pour passer trois jours en Grèce, et l'intéressée pleura de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle put visiter l'Acropole avec les ruines du Parthénon, de l'Eréchtéion et du temple d'Athéna Nikè. Après Athènes, ils visitèrent Delphes, Olympie, Délos. Tout le monde accepta de suivre ses envies à la lettre, protestant dès qu'elle leur proposait de faire quelque chose qui leur plairait à eux. Malgré tout, ils firent un petit saut à Mykonos pour une soirée histoire de faire la fête avant de retourner sur leur île aux Caraïbes. Percy ne râla même pas durant le voyage dans les airs, trop content de voir Annabeth rayonner à ce point de bonheur alors qu'elle regardait les photos prises durant leur escapade.

Vînt ensuite l'anniversaire de Percy, et ils grimpèrent une nouvelle fois dans l'avion, cette fois-ci en direction de l'Australie. Le jeune homme sauta dans tout les sens, secouant Piper pour la remercier avec une telle vigueur que la pauvre faillit bien rendre son déjeuner. Comme ils l'avaient fait pour Annabeth, le trio l'accompagnant lui laissa carte blanche pour le choix des activités pour les trois jours sur place. Le brun leur fit faire une randonnée dans le parc national d'Uluru où ils purent voir le coucher de soleil sur le rocher le plus célèbre du pays, avant de partir pour l'océan indien histoire de voir la grande barrière de corail pendant une session de plongée matinale, passant le reste de la journée sur Kangaroo Island à s'amuser avec des kangourous dans des plaines immenses. Après ces deux jours passées dans la nature, Percy décida de terminer ce séjour d'anniversaire à Sydney, appréciant le fourmillement de la ville, se sentant un peu comme à New-York avec le mouvement perpétuel autour d'eux.

Assis sur le sable alors que Piper et Jason étaient occupés à jouer au volley plus loin, Percy et Annabeth discutaient tranquillement, les yeux rivés sur les vagues qui roulaient doucement.

\- Je suis presque pressé d'aller à l'université, sourit le jeune homme en prenant la blonde dans ses bras, la rapprochant de son torse en posant son menton sur son épaule.

\- Pourquoi presque ?

\- Parce que je serai loin de toi…

Annabeth tourna la tête pour lui embrasser la joue, entrelaçant leurs mains.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je viendrai te voir en Californie, et on se verra aussi à New-York quand tu rentreras voir ta famille. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, ce n'est pas la distance qui nous séparera.

L'assurance qu'elle mît dans ses paroles suffit à calmer Percy, et elle retourna à sa contemplation de l'océan, savourant la fin de leurs vacances.

\- Imagine un peu la vie qu'on pourra avoir une fois diplômés.

\- On habitera ensemble dans un petit appartement new-yorkais, commença Percy, voyant parfaitement la scène dans son esprit.

\- Tu seras obligé de préparer le petit-déjeuner parce que je ne sais pas cuisiner, rit Annabeth.

\- Je le ferai tout les jours, tant que tu acceptes de me faire un massage de temps en temps.

\- Piper m'a dit la même chose en me proposant une colocation pour l'année prochaine !

\- Il faut dire que tu masses vraiment bien, rétorqua le brun.

Cette remarque arracha un autre rire à Annabeth, et Percy ne se lassait jamais d'entendre ce son merveilleux. Il ne se lasserait jamais de rien avec elle, il en était absolument certain.

\- Je serai obligé de venir te voir dans ton bureau pour te dire d'aller te coucher plutôt que de travailler sur tes plans, poursuivit-il en continuant de s'imaginer leur vie d'ici quelques années.

\- Et je te rappellerai que tu as un dossier d'étude et d'analyse à rendre, parce que tu oublies toujours les dates finales.

\- Il faudra aussi que tu programmes mon réveil, ou je risque de me faire virer pour retards répétés.

\- Je te réveillerai une fois que j'aurai pris ma douche, histoire d'être sûre d'avoir de l'eau chaude, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas si long que ça dans la salle de bain ! Se défendit Percy.

\- Tu es celui qui prend le plus de temps à se laver de toutes les personnes que je connaisse !

Ne pouvant démentir plus longtemps, le jeune homme se contenta de chatouiller sa petite-amie, riant en la regardant se tortiller dans ses bras, tentant d'échapper à sa prise. La voyant à bout de souffle, il s'arrêta et la laissa reposer sa tête contre son épaule en attendant que les battements de son cœur se calment.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre en silence quelques minutes, gravant l'instant dans leurs mémoires, le soleil se rapprochant toujours plus de la ligne d'horizon alors que le temps s'écoulait inexorablement.

\- C'est une belle année qui nous attend, finit-elle par murmurer.

Percy détacha doucement ses mains des siennes, en posant une sur sa joue, plongeant son regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser lentement. Il savoura la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de ses cheveux le chatouillant avant de s'écarter, un sourire tendre illuminant son visage.

\- Plus que ça, souffla-t-il, son nez frôlant celui d'Annabeth, bien plus que ça.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous, voici le dernier chapitre de Plus que ça !**

 **Je sais que vous avez attendu longtemps pour ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos espérances ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je suis aussi curieuse de connaître quel a été votre chapitre et votre passage préféré de cette fanfiction !**

 **Je songe toujours à écrire une suite, mais j'attendrai d'avoir bien avancé pour commencer à publier, et je ne pense pas que le séquel aura autant de chapitre que Plus que ça, d'autant plus que je compte travailler sur un projet personnel à côté. Les OS arriveront dans l'été à mesure que je les écrirais, je suis toujours ouverte à vos idées si vous en avez.**

 **Je vous remercie tous pour avoir été à mes côtés pendant quasiment deux ans, vous avez été un soutien indispensable à l'écriture de cette fanfiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié et attendu, et ça me conforte dans l'idée d'écrire mes propres livres.**

 **Voilà, Plus que ça c'est fini ! Je vous dis néanmoins à bientôt pour d'autres écrits !**


End file.
